The Mizery of Dating
by lilbit89
Summary: Maryse's half-sister, Adora, gets hired as WWE's new wardrobe designer. What will happen when Alex falls for the French designer and what will the Miz do to make sure Alex doesn't get too close to her? A. Ry/OC Maryse/The Miz
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. ANY _ITALICS _YOU SEE THROUGHOUT THE STORY IS MARYSE AND THE OC TALKING IN FRENCH, I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH AND I DON'T TRUST GOOGLE TRANSLATOR AND I DON'T EXPECT THOSE THAT READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND FRENCH SO THAT IS WHY I STUCK WITH ENGLISH AND PUT THEM IN ITALICS SO YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND AND MADE IT A LITTLE EASIER.**

**Alex Riley's Point of View-**

I was sitting in the airport for the last two hours with Maryse and Mike for no apparent reason, I can be patient to an extent but I was tired from our flight and growing more tired.

"Why are we just sitting here? We have waited for two hours, and for what?" I asked.

"We are waiting for someone, they should be here soon." Maryse said.

"Soon, you said that an hour ago." I said in a pissy mood.

"Calm down, we aren't going to be late and you don't have a hot date or anything." Mike said.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know?" Mike asked.

"I thought you told him." Maryse said.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"We are waiting on my sister to arrive." Maryse said.

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister." I said shocked.

"Because I don't tell many people, plus when she has visited us prior to now you weren't with the business at that time." Maryse explained.

"Where is she flying from?" I asked.

"The moon, where do you think?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Who knows." I said shrugging.

"France, I am French, you knew this right?" Maryse asked.

"That is why it's taking so long, what's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Adora." Maryse said adding her French accent to it.

"Ad, what?" I asked.

"I call her Addie, it's easier and she usually prefers people call her that anyway." Mike said.

"Does she visit often?" I asked.

"When she is on break from college, but she just graduated…" Maryse explained.

"She is coming to stay with us, she wants to get into the WWE, which will be SO much fun…" Mike said excitedly.

"Has he had coffee again?" I asked in a whisper because rarely have I ever seen him that excited.

"No…" Maryse said as I sat there looking at my phone watching the time pass by hoping that Maryse's sister isn't like Maryse to say the least, I loved Maryse and all, but sometimes we clashed heads.

"ADDIE!" Mike exclaimed getting me to look up from my phone to see Mike run towards the escalator and a tanned blonde about Maryse's height running down the escalator meeting Mike at the bottom. I stood up walking up to Maryse's side watching Mike and Adora hug and jump out their excitement.

"He really loves your sister, it seems like he loves her more…" I said jokingly.

"Those two have a mutual love, he treats her and loves her like his own little sister which makes me love him more because he is great with my sister and my sister likes him. If they didn't then I wouldn't want to continue this relationship." Maryse said.

"Maryse!" Adora exclaimed running over to us.

"Adora!" Maryse said as they both hugged rocking back and forth in excitement, Mike walked over behind her.

"For being sisters, you guys don't look much alike besides a few minor things." I said.

"We are half sisters, Adora this is Alex, Alex Adora." Maryse said.

"You can call me Addie….your Mike's shadow from what I was told." Adora said getting Mike to laugh.

"Sorta." I said.

"_How have you been? I haven't heard from you in like two weeks, wasn't sure if you were going to be here." _Maryse said.

"_Sorry sister, I was packing up my dorm room after graduation, then dad insisted that I went and visit the rest of the family the two weeks I didn't talk to you." _Adora said.

"_Oh, how's mom and dad? How's rest of the family?"_

"_Insane…tired from all their madness and that long flight, is there a show tonight?"_ Adora asked.

"Do you guys often speak in French?" I asked confused on what they were saying.

"Often, mainly when we are speaking about something we don't want others to know." Adora said.

"It's our common tongue, it's only natural." Maryse said.

"They do it often, get used to it." Mike said when one of the baggage claim round abouts chimed getting us heading that way. Mike and Maryse grasped hands walking a tad bit in front of myself and Adora.

"So, were you flying from France?" I asked.

"Yeah, went to college there, so yeah…how'd you end up with Mike to shadow?"

"I don't even know…" I said shrugging before I asked "What'd you study at school?"

"Fashion design…I figured to try and do that within the WWE company…" Adora said.

"Did you make us anything?" Maryse asked turning around realizing they heard our whole conversation.

"Yes, I brought you and Mike something…I would of made you something but I didn't know." Adora said looking at me when Mike dived through people pulling off a suitcase rolling it back to us. "Thanks Mike." Adora said as we headed towards the car rental place.

"Do you always make them clothes?" I asked.

"It collides with my school work, getting them free clothes and getting graded for it as well, best of both worlds." Adora said.

"She's real good, I always have my sister work with my ring gear and such." Maryse said.

"Me too." Mike piped in.

"Adora, you got to call mom and dad." Maryse reminded her younger sister.

"Maryse! I'm old enough to know what I have to do." Adora said a tad embarrassed.

"Don't worry, she does that to me too sometimes…." I whispered to her trying to make her feel better.

"That's weird." Adora said walking a little faster, 'was that too weird or creepy?' I thought to myself.

"I was just trying to make you feel better." I said honestly as she pulled out her phone calling her parents where she begun to speak in French, I honestly had no idea what she was saying much less what Maryse started to say to Adora further into the conversation. Adora hung up allowing me to finally understand what they were saying. "How'd you guys learn English?" I asked curiously.

"From school, my dad spoke English as well as hers….but they are more fluent in French so it's easier for us to speak French but we are just as fluent in English when we need to be." Adora explained.

"I want to learn French." I said.

"Don't try, it's harder than it sounds." Mike said as Adora and Maryse laughed.

"It isn't that hard, your just a bad student." Adora joked.

"You're a bad teacher." Mike shot back.

"Your not awesome."

"Take that back!" Mike said finally getting offended.

"When do you go back to France?" I asked curiously as they all turned to look at me with a shock expression.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Adora asked.

"No…I'm just assuming that this is just another vacation or trip considering you have made these trips before." I said regretting what I had said.

"She's here to stay, sorry Alex." Maryse said wrapping her arm around Adora pulling her closer to her embrace for a side hug.

"Cool, you going on tour with us?"

"Yeah, unless if that's a problem." Adora said as Maryse begun talking to her in French.

"Hey, what do you have against Adora?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, I was just trying to reach out, I never meant anything the way you guys took it." I said.

"I will keep my eyes on you, I want to keep Adora here with Maryse and I, I love her as if she was my own sister and your not going to ruin it by offending her." Mike said as he walked up to the counter, I honestly had no idea what was happening but to go to the bench that Maryse and Adora were relaxing at where I sat beside Maryse and Adora.

"Do you guys always talk in French when you don't want anyone else to listen?" I re-asked the question I asked earlier.

"Pretty much." Maryse said.

"Get used to it." Adora said as Mike walked up to us.

"What type of car do we have?" I asked.

"We have an Elantra." Mike said as I followed him and Maryse, walking beside Adora in hopes I could clear everything up that I may have said wrongly earlier.

"Do you enjoy travelling with them? I know how rough the schedule could be." I said.

"I love it, it's a surreal experience to me and I love being able to see my sister perform. I'm happy to be able to get into the wardrobe department of this company to work closer with her and possibly my future brother in law." Adora explained not realizing Maryse could hear our conversation.

"That reminds me, you have an interview with Claudia tonight, I convinced her to see you." Maryse said as she turned around walking backwards for a couple of steps as she said it to us.

"Will you and Mizzy be my models of my work?" Adora asked.

"Of course." Mike said as we found our way to this Elantra putting our bags into the trunk before I climbed into the backseat with Adora buckling up.

"Am I bunking with you two?" Adora asked as Mike and Maryse looked to each other.

"I forgot about the hotels…." Mayse said.

"You and Maryse can share the bed, I can sleep in the chair or on the floor, no problem…" Adora said.

"I have a spare bed in my room." I said offering, I glanced from the front seats over to Adora making slight eye contact with her smirking a tad.

"How'd you get a spare bed in your room?" Mike asked curiously.

"I've always had a spare bed, Kaval was my roommate but now he's long gone but they still book me with two beds." I said honestly.

"Then Adora and I can take our room sweetie, then you can bunk with Alex." Maryse said putting her arm softly on Mikes shoulder.

"What? I'm not going to bunk with him! You got to be crazy." Mike said.

"I will bunk with him then…." Adora said looking over to me smirking a tad.

"No, your not going to bunk with him…but why do I have to?" Mike asked as he smacked the wheel a tad.

"It's only fair, the guys bunking together and the women bunking together…" Maryse said as Mike let out a couple of growls before he finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll bunk with Alex…" Mike said.

"We figured that." Maryse said.

"How long is the drive?" Adora asked curiously.

"An hour or so." Maryse said as I watched her pull out a doodle pad from her carry-on bag and I watched as she doodled.

"What are you doodling?" I asked curiously leaning over further.

"Whatever came to mind…It kind of looks like some sort of ring attire huh?" Adora asked lifting it up for me to see.

"For a diva….what's that?" I asked pointing to the coat thing as she begun to explain every detail to me, which really was nice hearing why she did everything the way she did it and how it will compliment something else. "That doodle pad looks like it has been through a lot." I said observing how many sheets she had left in the book.

"Yeah, it made it through 4 years of college so it's a trooper." Adora said getting us both to giggle.

"May I see the others?" I asked as Adora handed it over to me, she went through each of them with me and she really did have talent, no wonder why she went to school for this. "Do you prefer doing men or women clothing?" I asked curiously handing her the doodle pad back.

"Women only because I am one and know more about what areas us women should or shouldn't flaunt, but I can do men because I have a good eye as to what looks good on them. By just looking at you, I know to focus more on your jeans and find shirts that will be tight on your chest." Adora stated.

"Maryse went into wrestling, what made you choose fashion?" I asked more confused on how that ended up being.

"I'm not as brave as my sister, but I've always been the trendiest one of us both." Adora said as the car came to a stop, I finally looked around seeing that we had arrived to the arena.

"We're here." Mike said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

The whole trip Alex had kept me busy by asking me questions about my work and it was nice to see someone actually interested in it rather than what I can make them.

"We're here." Mike said getting me to look around us seeing other cars, fans lining up the barricades and the arena, Mike climbed out and opened my door for me. I climbed out grabbing my carry on forgetting about my doodle pad that Alex was holding, I went to the trunk pulling both straps of my bag on my shoulders.

"You forgot this." Alex said handing me the doodle pad as we got to the trunk.

"Thanks, can you put it in my carry-on?" I asked turning around letting Alex put it up for me as Mike started to pull the suitcases out besides mine.

"What are these outfits that you designed us for this interview?" Mike asked as I unzipped my bag pulling out the outfit that I wanted Mike to wear. I held it up to myself, it was a pair of jeans that had built in pockets that had crosses stitched into the butt pockets only, and a blue color that matched the top sewed to the top seams of the pockets. The blue top had a cross jeweled on the left corner and had white interior to match the white long sleeves that outstretched from the blue short sleeves. "I'm not feeling the jeans." Mike said honestly.

"I brought a second option, green cargo pants…." I said pulling them out and he approved those.

"I'll wear the pants for you." Alex said as I started to fold them.

"What size are you?" I asked.

"I'll fit them, don't worry." Alex said giving me his cute and charming smile, I rolled my eyes and trusted him enough because Maryse and Mike must trust him so I should, I handed him the jeans for him to wear. I zipped up my bag before I pulled it out of the trunk and Mike slammed it shut, I followed close behind my group and followed Maryse to the women's locker room after she kissed Mike before they split their ways, which I needed to get used to yet again. I rarely saw anyone that I remember much less knew the name of because I never was on tour long enough to become friends with anyone besides a few divas or a few superstars.

"So, what'd you bring me?" Maryse asked setting her bag aside.

"Don't be mad." I said.

"I won't." Maryse said as I pulled a silver and black diagonal dress that would go to mid thigh on her.

"It's cute…I don't know if I love it, you've done better but let me just put it on…" Maryse said as she went into the bathroom to change as I begun to pull out my doodle pad out along with a spare resume my counselor at college helped me make.

"I heard Alex state earlier that you designed ring gear?" Maryse said loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, I'll show you later." I said as I was going through the jewelry I had to see if any would match Maryse's outfit or Miz's outfit when I turned around seeing Maryse standing in the arch doorway separating the lockers and the actual bathroom.

"You have any leggings I could wear?" Maryse asked tugging at the dress.

"No, it won't look right….here is some shoes that would match." I said handing her black heels that I knew she was used to wearing. I put my jewelry up and zipped my bag up before I slid it into a locker locking it before I begun to do that to Maryse's bag when Kelly Kelly and Eve walked in.

"Addie!" Eve said as I turned around hugging her and Kelly quickly when Maryse stood up adjusting her dress.

"Nice dress Maryse, where'd you get it?" Kelly asked.

"My sister, the one and only designer of this dress." Maryse said smiling after it left her lips.

"You got to make me one of these." Kelly said.

"Make that two." Eve said.

"I'll see guys…" I said smiling.

"Come on sister, you don't want to be late to your interview." Maryse said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"With wardrobe?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah…" I said smiling.

"Good luck!" They both said simultaneously as Maryse and I walked out of the locker room running into a few other people I knew hugging them along the way when we saw Mike in his outfit laughing hard about something and Alex was semi-red holding the pair of jeans in his hand.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" I asked.

"Alex?" Mike asked chuckling a tad as Alex got a tad redder.

"I'm sorry Addie." Alex said sheepishly as Mike was laughing harder, I kept glaring at Mike and I could tell Alex was embarrassed about something because he was looking at his feet.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I put the pants on, when I bent over to tie my shoes, they kind of ripped…" Alex said.

"Kind of? You blew a tire…it was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen…" Mike said as Maryse slapped her boyfriend on the arm only to get Mike to laugh more and not care.

"It can't be that bad, I'm sure I can fix it…" I said trying to comfort him as Alex unfolded the pants showing me the rip, I looked at it for a while before I grabbed it from his grip.

"I'm so sorry Addie…" Alex said keeping his head hung in shame as he turned around walking away, Mike walked over to me as all I could do was stare at the embarrassed and yet shamed guy walking away.

"I mean, look at that…" Mike said laughing hard.

"Your so mean Mike." Maryse said smacking her boyfriend again to try and get him to shut up, "Can you fix it?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, but it may take all night…" I said looking at the rip finally.

"Dude, it was hilarious…." Mike said laughing, I gave him a dirty look then back to the empty hallway and I felt bad for Alex because he was just trying to help.

"Come on Adora, you got to do your interview…" Maryse said as I nodded and walked into the wardrobe trying to get that off my mind as Mike continued to laugh, "Mike, shut up." Maryse said as Claudia turned to look at the three of us.

"You must be Adora, your sister has spoken nothing but good things about you." The female said, I'm assuming it was Claudia as I stuck my hand out shaking hers.

"Yeah, you must be Claudia." I said.

"That I am, are these samples of your work?" Claudia asked looking to the outfits Maryse and Mike were wearing.

"Yeah…." I said stepping aside letting her look over the outfits.

"I like this dress, I'm curious as to why you didn't go with black leggings…" Claudia said as Maryse gave me this 'told you' look.

"I personally thought that black leggings wouldn't go with it considering leggings won't go much longer than the dress itself." I said.

"Okay…it's not a necessity." Claudia said as she turned and begun examining Mike's outfit, "You went with green with this?" Claudia asked.

"It kind of matches, I originally wanted these pants to go with it but Mike didn't want to wear such jeans so I emphasized and I think it still looks somewhat good." I said as Claudia walked over.

"Let me see these jeans." Claudia said.

"I was going to have someone wear them, but they had a wardrobe malfunction." I said honestly.

"A big malfunction." Mike said laughing when Maryse nudged to get him to shut up as Claudia unfolded the pants looking at the work and saw the rip.

"What do you think you should do with this rip to fix it?" Claudia asked.

"Obviously I would first have to make the pants a size bigger and maybe with the tear make it a white cross to match these and such on that shirt." I said looking over at the blue shirt Mike was wearing.

"That sounds like a great idea, you have a resume or anything else?" Claudia asked as I handed her the resume that I slid into my doodle pad then gave her that as well before she flipped through them and read over the resume.

"I like what I see and would think that you will be a wonderful add, obviously you know enough about this company by your sister alone." Claudia said smiling looking over at Maryse.

"Thank you SO much Claudia." I said.

"No problem, you can start Monday, let me go get you your paperwork." Claudia said.

"Okay…" I said as Claudia left leaving Maryse, Mike and I in the wardrobe room.

"Congrats!" Maryse said hugging me then Mike pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks…you guys should go get ready for your matches…" I said.

"Will do, be careful and safe, you'll be okay here by yourself?" Maryse asked as I looked around.

"Yeah, plus I'm how old?" I asked.

"Your still young to me." Mike said giving that fatherly point, I rolled my eyes as they walked out of wardrobe as I went back to the table where Claudia had set down my resume, doodle pad and the jeans, I stared at the pants.

"Maybe I should do that and give them to Alex…" I said to myself staring at the rip more in depth of how to do this, I then begun walking around the 99% packed room finding things I would need to fix these jeans the way I envisioned them.

"I see you already made yourself at home." Claudia said as I was pulling out the thread.

"Sorry, I wanted to jump start on these jeans." I said slightly embarrassed that I got caught in the act.

"Hey, it's all good, get familiar with the way everything is packed because you will need to know it soon enough." Claudia said putting the paperwork on top of my doodle pad.

"I was thinking my latest doodle could be great ring attire for someone." I said as I walked back with all the things I needed for the pants.

"Let me look at it again." Claudia said as she pulled it towards her flipping to it, and she really examined it. "It could be, that could be your first project….it could be pulled off for Maryse's attire if she likes it enough…" Claudia said.

"I'll ask her tonight." I said smiling as I begun patching up these pants that took up majority of the show. I collected my things putting them back in the proper place before I grabbed my personal things telling Claudia I'll see her Monday before I headed out of wardrobe going to the locker room putting up my things. I then thought of this awesome but mean prank to pull on Mike, since he was laughing at Alex I figured to get back at him so I headed over to the men's locker room knocking on the door getting one of the male wrestlers in there to let me in so I was able to get into Mike's locker. Maryse had told me Mike's combination once because he had her phone or something, I grabbed a pair of his jeans thanking them and told them I'll be back in 10 minutes. I ran back to wardrobe making the jeans a half size smaller, just enough for them to be able to rip on him. I ran back getting let in and put them back up in a way that Mike wouldn't know what had happened. I went back to the women's locker room trying not to laugh at what I just did when Maryse came in all sweaty from her match.

"What a match." Maryse said.

"I can tell, I drew up that ring attire, Claudia said it could pull off as yours, and she said that is only if you like it." I said.

"I'll look at it back at the hotel….I got to go wash all this sweat off…." Maryse said pulling her locker open.

"Have you seen Alex?" I asked.

"You finish the pants?"

"Yeah…" I said blushing a tad.

"I want to see." Maryse said as I stood up showing her my work, "That looks really nice….he'll like them…last I saw him was at the catering getting coffee with Dolph and Vicki…" Maryse said.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the locker room following the signs to catering, when I got to the doors of catering, I stood in the doorway looking around the place seeing the coffee station where I saw Alex chatting with Dolph and Vicki, I have met Vicki and Dolph a couple times so I knew who they were. I walked up to them tapping Alex on the shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt, but may I talk to Alex for a moment?" I asked as Vicki and Dolph nodded before they headed out of catering.

"Would you like some coffee? You must be tired." Alex said not making eye contact with me, he must still be embarrassed about earlier.

"Yes please, 2 sugars preferably." I said as I watched him make the coffee and handed it to me, this time he made eye contact with me momentarily before he looked another way. "I got the job."

"Congrats." Alex said smiling and hugged me carefully.

"I start Monday, but…."

"But?"

"Tonight, I had a special project, you want to see?" I asked smiling.

"Sure…" Alex said as I pulled the pants I was hiding behind my back around showing him.

"I fixed them just for you, and they should be the perfect size now." I said smiling as I handed them to him after he set his coffee down.

"Thanks Addie." He said hugging me without spilling my coffee on his ring attire that he was still wearing.

"Have you had your match yet?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Alex said.

"Do me a favor, go back to the locker room….I did a slight prank on Mike for what he did earlier, you will enjoy this…" I said smiling as Alex eyed me, "Go!" I said as he giddily grabbed his coffee running back to the locker room to see what I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I sipped my coffee as I headed to the door when Maryse came in through the doors already changed back into her outfit.

"Where is he heading in a rush?" Maryse asked confused looking back down the hall that Alex was pretty much running down.

"You'll see." I said smiling.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah…" I said as Maryse and I walked along the tables grabbing food and took it to an empty table, which was easy since barely anyone was in there.

"Where is this ring gear you were talking about?" Maryse asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It's in the locker, I'll show you at the hotel." I said.

"Okay, you have anything else in France?" Maryse asked as we both crossed our legs, it was one of those random coincident things that sometimes occur.

"A few things, but nothing I need right now."

"Maybe we will get mom and dad to ship it over next time we are at home."

"We could…I don't want to impose on you guys either."

"You won't be imposing, the moment Mike found out you wanted to move out here with us, he willing cleaned out the whole guest house and prepped it for your arrival that same day, he was more than happy." Maryse said.

"Wow, never thought he would be that excited." I said laughing as I ate at my fruit.

"He was…."

"How'd Alex and Mike, you know?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, WWE started this new show called NXT where they bring in these Rookies from FCW or other independent wrestling promotions pairing them up with Pros who will teach them what they need to know how to survive in the WWE."

"Good concept…so he doesn't have a full WWE contract?"

"He sort of does….he has had one before NXT started….this was the only way to get him on the good side with the fans."

"What does a Rookie do though?"

"He has to accompany the pro to the ring, amongst other things…pretty much an assistant of sorts…in the ring that is…" Maryse said.

"Good deal…" I said shrugging.

"Remind me to give you Alex's number…" Maryse said as I was kind of excited about that but didn't want to express it.

"Why?"

"That way if you can't get a hold of myself or Mike, you can try him." Maryse said as she bit into her salad.

"Oh….okay." I said smiling a tad.

"I see you are out of your vegetarian phase." Maryse said patting at her lips with a napkin.

"Yeah, living with dad it's hard to live as a vegetarian." I said as we both chuckled.

"Plus, Mike and Alex love their meat, it'll be hard to keep up with it here."

"I bet….How new is Alex to this company? I never really saw him around…" I said.

"He's only been with the company for a year if that…he just now started to get air time on television." Maryse said.

"Maybe that's why we never really seen each other."

"Why so interested?"

"Just curious, I mean if I'm going to be travelling with him and having to trust him to an extent I need to know about him…plus he's working with Mike, I need to know if he's an okay person, I don't want Mike to get into anything with someone that isn't a good person." I said as I bit into my sandwich.

"Alex's is a great person, he's just the right personality for Mike." Maryse said.

"Do you know why he goes by the 'Varsity Villain?'"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"It was on the back of his letterman jacket he was wearing."

"That, you need to ask him." Maryse said when Mike and Alex walked into catering, Alex was laughing hard enough where he was in tears and Mike looked pissed beyond pissed.

"Hey guys…." I said biting my lip.

"What's wrong baby?" Maryse asked.

"Your sister, care to explain this?" Mike asked turning around showing the rip in the pants, I bit my lip harder trying not to laugh but Alex just burst out laughing harder.

"What makes you think it was me?" I asked trying to be offended.

"You're the only one I know that can make my pants instantly tighter within the last hour or so." Mike said as I let my giggles out.

"It was payback for laughing at Alex." I said.

"It's not funny," Mike said looking to Alex who was laughing harder, "Your taking his side now?" Mike asked like he was kind of hurt.

"Wasn't saying that…."

"Your fixing this…"

"Am not…"

"You are too…" Mike said as I shook my head no, he then lunged towards me as he started chasing me around catering and through the hallways when I pushed a crate between us.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it…" I said before Mike could dive over the crate to tackle me, he did so anyway, he twisted us to where he would take the fall and I landed on top of him, he begun tickling me.

"Wait until payback…" Mike said as I couldn't stop laughing, he pushed me off him so he could finally get up helping me to my feet and wrapped his arm around me, "My baby sis finally got her older brother…" Mike said laughing.

"You got to admit, it was funny…"

"It was funnier when it happened to Alex…" Mike said smiling.

"It was funny either way…" I said as we went into catering seeing Alex helping Maryse take care of our things.

"I was telling Maryse that it was raining outside…" Alex said.

"Is it?" I asked shocked looking to Mike.

"Yeah, we just went out there to take care of our bags before coming to get you guys, it was raining cats and dogs." Mike said.

"Great…" I said sarcastically.

"Let's go get our bags then we will be ready to go." Maryse said as Mike and Alex followed behind us to the women's locker room where I unlocked my lock that I was reminded to bring then grabbed my carry-on and my suitcase before I slammed the door close walking out of the locker room holding the door open for my sister. I watched Maryse and Mike walk hand and hand in front of me as I was slightly behind them with Alex not too far behind me, he was more like next to me than anything. As we approached the door that led outside, I stopped behind Maryse and Mike watching Mike take his coat off offering it to my sister letting her put it on along with flinging the hood up as he picked her bags up for him to carry before they made a run for it as they were holding hands. I approached the door seeing the distance between myself and the car that Maryse and Mike were already running, I looked down seeing the white shirt I decided to wear, then I went to open my bag to grab a jacket that I packed.

"Here…" Alex said already having his jacket half off.

"No thank you Alex, I have…."

"Just take it…your too much like Maryse you know that?"

"Thank you Alex…" I said smiling as I pulled the jacket on that was bigger on me than it was on him buttoning up most of the buttons as he picked up my suitcase and handed me my carry-on. "You don't have to carry my…" I begun to say.

"Hurry up guys!" Mike yelled waving for us to come from his car with the trunk open.

"I want to…" Alex said smiling and winking before he grabbed my hand pulling me with him as we both ran through the heavy rain to Mike's car where I watched Alex put up my suitcase, I dived into the backseat throwing the hood off and begun to unbutton the jacket to hand it back. "Keep it, you will need it at the hotel." Alex said sticking his hand out telling me to stop.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" Alex said smiling.

"Thanks Alex." I said.

"Nothing like a little rain to welcome you to the states huh Addie?" Mike asked.

"I don't doubt it….maybe they just know how much I hate lighting and thunder storms…" I said looking out the window.

"Why don't you like them?" Alex asked curiously.

"Never have, I don't know why…" I said shrugging.

"Because you're a baby…" Mike said as I then hit his seat knowing he had felt it. A clap of thunder and a bolt of lighting went off getting me to jump out of my seat landing closer to Alex grabbing onto him for safety, when I realized what I was doing I slowly scooted back to my seat slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry…" I said sheepishly, I looked out my window not wanting to look in his direction embarrassed of the way I acted.

"It's fine Addie." Alex said as I felt him pat my shoulder lightly in a comforting way. Mike pulled up to our hotel for the night, he pulled up to in front of the lobby parking the car there as we all went into the lobby without having to run through the rain to get to it. I waited aside with Maryse watching the two men check us in. They came back handing Maryse the key holder that only had one key in it.

"Why is there only one key?" I asked.

"I always keep one key of her room, for emergencies or in case scenario's, I want to protect my two girls…and she's my girlfriend, you never know when…" Mike said winking.

"Ew…" I said as I just turned and walked away from that awkwardness, Alex caught up with me and was smiling.

"I think it's cute that Mike wants to protect you and Maryse…" Alex said.

"I guess it is….I think it's a great idea but sometimes Mike can be a dickwad." I said getting him to laugh as we stood beside the car waiting for Mike and Maryse to walk out.

"Everyone can be one at some point in their lives, I can be a dickwad." Alex said.

"I have yet to see that side of you…" I said smiling and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I will try to not let you see it…"

"Please…I'm not saying that I don't love Mike, because I do as an older brother type way…why am I explaining myself to you? You work with him, you know what it's like…" I said chuckling.

"That I do…" Alex said laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Maryse asked as her and Mike finally walked out the front doors.

"Nothing…" I said smiling as Mike popped the trunk as I reached into the back seat grabbing my carry-on bag, then went and grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk before Mike slammed it shut.

"I'll take your bags up…" Alex said reaching for Mike's bags.

"Thanks…can you walk them to their room for me?" Mike asked as Alex looked to Maryse and I.

"No problem at all…" Alex said.

"Thanks…night Maryse." Mike said hugging and kissing my older sister, I looked away so I didn't have to see that and when I looked back Mike scooped me into a hug, "Night Addie." Mike said.

"Night…" I said as he broke the hug.

"Night baby!" Maryse said as Mike walked around the car climbing in to go park it as Alex walked between Maryse and I up to our floor, he then walked behind us to our room.

"Thanks Alex." I said as Maryse unlocked the door with the key.

"No problem…" Alex said smiling as he started to walk past us to go to his room.

"Alex, your jacket…" I said starting to take it off.

"Keep it for now, I know where you live…" Alex said winking and smiled before he continued on his way before I went into the room Maryse and I were sharing shutting the door behind me rolling my bag aside and tossed my bag down. I took Alex's jacket off laying it on the bed for I won't forget to hang it up before I went to bed.

"I'm so tired…" I said plopping down on the bed.

"You better get used to this…" Maryse said as she plopped down beside me where our heads were next to each others.

"I will, soon I hope…."

"Plus, I think you may still have jet lag from your flight from France."

"Duh, I just flew in today…" I said giving my sister a dirty look.

"You said you drew me new ring attire."

"Yeah…" I said sitting up and went to my bag pulling it out, I brought it back to the bed with me showing her and explaining how I saw it.

"It looks and sounds amazing, I would love this…" Maryse said running her hand over the drawing.

"Great, Claudia said this would be my first project." I said excitedly running back to my bag putting it up.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed…" Maryse said as she got up heading to the bathroom when I heard her scream, I got up running around the corner joining her in the bathroom.

"What?" I asked scared from her screaming.

"Spider!" Maryse said pointing to this brown spider that was not a daddy long leg.

"Do something!" I said as Maryse took her shoe off throwing it at the spider getting the spider only to move closer to us, we both squealed and jumped back a few steps huddling together. I called Mike telling him to get down here and quick. Mike came into our door no more than 5 minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked concerned as Alex walked in behind him concerned as well.

"Spider." I said pointing to it when relief came over Mike and Alex.

"Really?...Really?" Mike asked looking from me to Maryse.

"Just kill it Mike!" Maryse said as we walked out of the bathroom letting Mike kill it with Maryse's shoe.

"Addie, it's Mr. Brown spider…" Mike said chasing me around the room until he pinned me in the corner.

"Mike, leave her alone…" Alex said grabbing Mike on the shoulder.

"We're just having fun, jeez Alex…" Mike said as he walked past Alex to wipe the spider off, Alex offered his hand helping me stand up from my squat position I was in.

"Thanks…here's your jacket…" I said handing him the jacket I had laid across the bed earlier.

"Thanks…" Alex said smiling as he held his jacket in his hands.

"Come on Alex, next time call us when it's something really important…" Mike said.

"Sorry pumpkin…" Maryse said as she kissed Mike.

"Night Alex…" I said to Alex before he turned around to face me.

"Night Addie…" Alex said smiling before he turned back around heading to the door Maryse held open, "Night…" Alex said to Maryse before he walked out of the room only to hear Alex say "Come on pumpkin, let's go to bed…."

"Shut up Alex…" Mike said as we both laughed before Maryse shut the door.

"Now, it's bed time…" Maryse said as she went into the bathroom washing off her make-up as I quickly changed into my pajamas while she was busy then did the same. Maryse and I climbed into the single bed after we plugged our phones in and set our alarms for the morning.

"Good night Maryse." I said before I snuggled with the blanket that I had gotten when we separated the blankets, which we had to do since we were both bed hogs.

"Night Addie." Maryse said as she turned the light off on her side


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I went fast asleep only to be awoken before my alarm when I was hearing knocks at the door. I grumpily rolled over seeing 10 AM illuminated on my phone as it was still charging, I sat up hoping I didn't hear the knocks when I heard another knock. I stood up when Maryse finally rolled over to see what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" Maryse asked.

"Someone's at the door." I said as Maryse got up crawling to the end of the bed where she can see who it was as I opened the door yawning.

"Morning, I didn't wake you did I?" Alex asked kind of worried that he did.

"It's fine Alex, what is it?" I asked scratching my head and yawned again.

"I thought you would like some coffee…I knew you would be tired after that long flight from France yesterday." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex…" I said as I was instantly more awake of how kind that was.

"Two sugars….sorry Maryse, I forgot to bring you a cup…" Alex said as he saw Maryse that was still sitting on the bed.

"It's fine Alex." Maryse said yawning and rubbing her one eye.

"I should get back to my room before Mike gets out of the shower…" Alex said smiling.

"Yeah…thanks for the coffee and good morning." I said.

"No problem." Alex said as he smiled as he walked away, I went back into the room sipping the coffee as I shut the door.

"Does he do that often?" I asked.

"I've only seen him do that once with Mike….I'm putting my own pot on then…" Maryse said as she got up heading to the bathroom to put a pot on.

"Sorry…" I said as I turned the television on to see what was happening and check the weather.

"Can you see what the weather for Seattle will be?" Maryse asked as she leant against the door frame waiting for the coffee to cook.

"Yeah…" I said as I continued watching the news until it went to the weather report, only to hear that they were predicting storms throughout the weekend in multiple cities in Washington.

"What are they saying?" Maryse yelled out from the bathroom.

"Predicting storms throughout the weekend in multiple cities in Washington." I said loud enough for her to hear over the fan that was on in the bathroom.

"You bring the proper clothes?" Maryse asked walking out with her cup of coffee.

"Yes, you told me what I should bring and jackets were on that list because you never know what the weather would be like." I said.

"You actually listened to me?"

"I always listen to my sister." I said.

"Never change that." Maryse said as we both sipped our coffees at the same time, "Did you sleep well?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, until Alex woke me up…why?" I asked.

"Well, we are going to be driving through the night tonight, Mike and Alex have a signing tomorrow afternoon." Maryse told me.

"I'm not driving am I?"

"No…"

"I will sleep in the car then." I said smiling at my sister, she nudged me as she just giggled at my goofy smile.

"That's the sister I know…" Maryse said wrapping her arm around me when 'I Came To Play' chimed through the room.

"Mike?" I asked as she sipped her coffee as she got up heading to her phone picking up the phone as I reached for mine turning my alarm off. I got up going and taking a shower as she continued her phone call with Mike, I came out to finish getting ready seeing her off the phone getting her things ready knowing that she will be hogging the bathroom until they arrived so I knew I had to get ready out here so I sat down to pull on a pair of high heel boots that Maryse and I have a matching set of, as a sister of a diva you have to learn how to wear both heels and flats because they often wear heels for public events. I stood up going to my suitcase pulling it onto the bed pulling out the things I needed when another knock came to the door, I went to it opening it for Mike and Alex.

"Morning." Mike said.

"Morning." I said forgetting I still had the towel on my head.

"Nice hat." Mike said jokingly as my eyes got big, pulling it off instantly hoping that Alex didn't see it but I knew he must of.

"Yeah…." I said tossing the towel aside as I went to my bag pulling out the things I needed to get ready.

"He had his coffee…" Alex said in a whisper as Mike sat down on the bed turning the television to another news station.

"I can tell…thanks for the coffee earlier." I whispered back.

"You haven't done mornings until you have to do the 4 AM flights or drives…" Alex said louder this time.

"Or had to spend the night prior with that…" Mike said pointing to Alex.

"I'm not that bad of a roommate, you're the bad roommate." Alex said.

"You drunk almost all the coffee, you only left one cup left for me…"

"At least I left you a cup…." Alex said as I rolled my eyes trying to focus on my hair trying not to laugh at their idiot fight. Maryse walked out of the bathroom hearing them fighting, I grabbed my stuff heading into the bathroom walking past Maryse.

"You deal with them." I said as I went into the bathroom finishing up as quick as I could.

"Hurry up Addie!" Mike exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" I said as I grabbed my things bringing them back out packing them up as I pulled out my jacket pulling it on along with my hood.

"You spent that much time on your hair then you throw your hood on…" Mike said.

"You have a lot of room to be talking…." I said looking at him who had done the same thing.

"She got you…" Alex said laughing as Mike shoved him lightly.

"We have to adjust our morning rituals so we can get out of here earlier…" Maryse said as we all grabbed our things as Maryse push the final button for us to be checked out of the hotel.

"We'll figure it out soon." I said as we all made our way out of the room then down to the lobby following Mike to the car he parked the night before noticing that it wasn't raining at that moment trying to hurry before it begun raining again. We climbed into the car in time to miss the rain, I buckled up before I begun undoing my coat. "How long until we get to Seattle?" I asked.

"2-4 hours, depending on traffic and the weather." Mike said as he finally buckled up.

"It'll go fast, trust me." Alex said.

"We are probably going to grab something to eat on the way." Maryse said looking back at me.

"Crap!" I said smacking myself in the forehead realizing how stupid I was.

"What?" Everyone asked concerned.

"I forgot to convert my Euro's to dollars…" I said.

"I got it for you, we will go to the bank tomorrow while they are signing to convert them over." Maryse said.

"Thanks." I said as Mike pulled onto the main road heading to the freeway.

"You going to draw another outfit?" Alex asked.

"Not now…nothing is coming to me…" I said pulling out the black notebook Claudia gave me last night with the big WWE symbol on it that held my contract/paperwork in it.

"May I read it over to make sure everything seems legit?" Alex asked.

"If you want…" I said as I opened the book reading over it twice before I handed it over to Alex, "Is it always good to have someone else read it over?"

"It'll be better to have a lawyer read it." Mike said.

"But each of us have been with the company for a while, so we know these things like the back of our hands so we are just as good." Maryse said.

"Oh, I just thought it was because you thought I wasn't smart enough." I said.

"That's what I thought." Mike said as I smacked the back of his seat knowing he felt it.

"I think I have that whole thing memorized, but I don't know if you will have a contract like us." Maryse said.

"It's not a contract." Alex said looking up from the paperwork.

"It was mainly explaining my benefits, pay, holidays, travel arrangements, etc. etc. Pretty much everything I already knew." I said.

"Then why'd you read it?" Mike asked.

"Because it's better to read it than to not and miss something." I said.

"Smartest thing I've ever heard you say or do." Mike said.

"I've yet to see or hear you say something smart." I said back to him.

"Shut up." Mike said as he slightly turned the radio up when I heard KISS 'Rock and Roll All Night.'

"Turn it up!" I said excitedly, Mike turned it up which led to Mike and I rocking out and belting out the lyrics the worst way we could.

"Do they do this often?" Alex asked as he leant forward to whisper to Maryse.

"Wait until they get to an arcade or able to play their video games." Maryse said.

"I got the new Call of Duty." Mike said excitedly.

"Ugh, why that one?" I said.

"Told you she won't play that." Maryse said as Alex handed me the WWE paperwork back, I flipped it to the end pages signing it where I needed to.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Mike asked as he pulled off the exit, which I was assuming was the one we needed, and we all looked around.

"I'm fine with McDonalds." Alex said seeing the McDonald's on the corner, we all agreed going to that restaurant going through the drive through.

"_What do you want?"_ Maryse asked.

"_Um…the 2 cheeseburgers meal with an Iced Coffee."_

"_It doesn't come with Iced Coffee, only soft drinks…"_

"_Um…then I'll get a Sprite…" _I said as I leant back into my seat as Alex watched us in amazement, I sheepishly smiled as I listened to Mike order our food and watched them pass their money over to him. Mike pulled around paying for such food then went to the second window where the employee handed Mike the drinks and our food where Maryse, Alex and I were passing the drinks around and separating our food to the three bags so Maryse had hers and Mikes food, Alex had his and I had mine. Mike drove the short distance over to the arena where I climbed out of the backseat setting my drink on top of the car.

"Hey! The roof isn't where your drink is supposed to be." Mike yelled.

"You want to hold it?" I asked.

"No…"

"Then stop complaining!" I said as I pulled my backpack onto my back before I leant into the car grabbing my food then shut my door before I grabbed my drink from the roof, I watched as Maryse, Mike and Alex were pulling their suitcases out of the trunk, I didn't have to grab mine due to me not needing anything out of it. I led them into the arena, I didn't even turn around when I said "I'm going to catering to eat my lunch, anyone else want to come?" I asked.

"Nah, we are going to go to our spot…" Maryse said smiling as well as Mike.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Nah, I got to go put my stuff up and other things, next time…" Alex said.

"Suit yourself." I said as I followed the posted signs to catering, I walked in setting my drink and food down before I set my backpack down beside the seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I slid into my seat pulling out my food when Zack walked into catering.

"ZACK!" I exclaimed jumping up from my seat going up to him.

"Addie!" Zack said as we hugged each other tightly, "When did you get here?"

"I just flew in yesterday." I said.

"And no one told me?"

"I guess not…." I said as he walked with me back to my seat where he sat in the chair next to me, "What have I missed?"

"Not much….been trying to get my name out there…"

"Don't you all?"

"This is true…"

"Who are you working with now?"

"It depends….the writers are trying to fit me in, have done a few matches here and there…" Zack said.

"At least your getting matches still…"

"That I do…" Zack said stealing some fries.

"You want my other cheeseburger?" I asked offering him my other cheeseburger.

"You don't want it?"

"Nah…I only need one…" I said as he willingly took it this time as he unwrapped it.

"How long you visiting this time?"

"I'm here permanently."

"How is that so? Don't you have school?"

"I graduated and I just got hired by your wardrobe department…"

"You serious?"

"Woo woo woo, you know it!" I said using his own saying back at him, he smiled and chuckled at me.

"Good one….congrats…"

"Thanks….you have a match tonight?" I asked noticing that he was wearing his ring attire and his WWE t-shirt.

"They said I may, it depends on time…"

"What happened to your old ring gear where it was one pant leg and one trunk leg? I thought they were cool." I said.

"Apparently the upper WWE staff didn't….Claudia liked them as well…" Zack said when I saw Alex come into the catering with his food and drink zoning out from what Zack was saying, 'I thought he didn't want to eat in catering,' I thought to myself. "Addie?" Zack asked.

"Are you okay if Alex sits with us?" I asked in hopes he said yes.

"I have no problem with him, he's a great guy…" Zack said.

"Alex!" I exclaimed, Alex looked over at me and I waved for him to come over to sit with us but he quickly looked the other way totally ignoring me. "Alex?" I exclaimed again with a question twist to it, this time he didn't even acknowledge me and acted like he didn't heard anything. "Did I do something?" I asked looking to Zack.

"No…he's probably focused on his match…" Zack said as I was kind of hurt that he totally ignored me, maybe he is mad at me. I turned around seeing him sitting at a different table by himself with his back to me. "He's normally not like that, I promise you…"

"What is he like?" I asked Zack since Maryse and Mike would not lie per say but vouch for him because they have grown accustom to him because they have travelled and worked with him for however long and Zack will tell me how it is because that is the way he is.

"He's a sweet heart, one of the nicest guys I have met in this industry…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have hung out a couple times…we are at about the same standing in this company, we understand each other. He is very passionate about this business and very helpful to others…" Zack said.

"Does he often act this way before his match?"

"Who doesn't? When you get matches or a push, you need to focus so you won't fuck up your chance….he does have Mike in his corner to help him but it's definitely not something you don't want to concentrate on…" Zack said as I turned back looking at Alex but something just made me feel like he hates me, he wasn't this focused last night for his match. "Zack out…." Zack said standing up, I stood up with him hugging him tightly before I sat back down not feeling right sitting there in a room with Alex who possibly hates me. I cleaned up my mess grabbing my bag, fry pod and drink taking them with me to a crate that was to the side jumping up on it finishing my fries when Maryse walked by.

"I thought you were in catering." Maryse said.

"I was…"

"What happened?"

"It's nothing…."

"Okay….what do you say tomorrow be a sisters day?" Maryse asked leaning against the crate.

"Okay, that'll be cool."

"That it will be, we can do a spa day then go have lunch…"

"Sounds fun…" I said, Maryse and I loved doing spa day's together because we were able to get away from Mike for a day and spend quality sister time together.

"Great…would you mind if Mike and I go on a date tomorrow night after the show?" Maryse asked.

"You don't have to ask me…I'm not your keepers…"

"I don't want to leave you alone in the room all night…"

"You guys won't be gone all night…plus I'm old enough to be by myself Maryse."

"I know…you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I am used to you two dating and you two need your alone time too…" I said smiling because I loved my sister and Mike, they were adorable tonight.

"Okay, thanks….I have a match tonight against Kelly, you going to watch?"

"When don't I?"

"Never…" Maryse said as she smiled before she walked away to get ready for her match. I finished my fries and drink, I jumped off the crate going to the nearest trash can throwing away my stuff then went back to the crate.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked before I almost jumped onto the crate.

"I'm going to sit on the crate."

"Who do you think you are? Me?" Mike asked.

"No…I'm nothing like you…" I said jumping onto the crate and he jumped up beside me.

"Have you seen Alex?"

"I'm not his keeper." I said getting kind of upset yet pissed with the way Alex just treated me because I had no idea why he was mad at me.

"True…"

"But, I saw him in catering like a half hour ago…" I said honestly.

"Thanks….I downloaded a new app."

"Okay?" I asked not knowing what to say.

"It's called angry birds, it's a game…there is a WWE version and I think you'll like that…" Mike said pulling out his phone going to the WWE angry birds showing me how to play, we took turns playing trying to out do each others score. "I got to go, I have a match…" Mike said as he jumped off the crate.

"Your phone…" I said handing it back to him.

"Hold on to it for me, I have no where to put it…" Mike said as I noticed he was in his ring gear, and he couldn't take it to the ring with him. I continued playing the game on Mike's phone until I felt someone standing in front of me. I looked up seeing Zack standing in front of me with his flip phone facing me with a red light symbolizing that he was recording.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Recording for my new webisode."

"Do you always record random people?" I asked curiously.

"Only the ones that I feel is broski worthy."

"No one watching this will know who I am because neither of us introduced me."

"They will after this."

"How can they until one of us says my name." I said.

"I will do it now..." Zack said as he set the camera aside as he climbed up onto the crate beside me picking the camera up yet again turning it around to face both of us, we both tried to squeeze into the frame, "My broski's this is Addie, WWE's newest wardrobe staff…she is going to be designing my ring gear and future merchandise…she will make me look as good as I look now…" Zack said.

"It's Adora…"

"Addie…so hit her up if you want an in…"

"Hit me up? I don't have any connections much less will they be able to get a hold of me…"

"Stop being like Maryse."

"I'm not like Maryse…" I said.

"Maryse is her sister….don't they act alike?"

"Shut up…" I said shoving him a tad.

"We are leaving now, your not cool anymore now that you shoved me…" Zack said.

"Good, I'm going back to my game." I said as he got off heading the way he came, I played a couple more rounds of the game when I got up heading to the monitor that was mounted and was playing the live feed of the show in the one room watching Mike and Alex finish their tag team match. I couldn't help myself but to admit that Alex had talent, he had the strength that was for sure with the muscles he had, he was a perfect add to Mike because they both complimented each others personality and in ring skills, and I just kept asking myself what I did to make Alex mad at me trying not to get too worried about it when Mike let Alex get the pin, the tech people played 'I Came To Play' through the arena as Mike and Alex celebrated their victory when I felt someone step up beside me.

"If I be damned…" A familiar voice said, I turned seeing Hunter standing beside me in a tux.

"Your looking good Hunter in your tux and all." I said smiling, Hunter and Shawn were like brothers and sort of like fathers to me. Often times, I would go on tour with Maryse and spent numerous hours in catering with Hunter and Shawn where they will be helping me with homework, due to the age gap between Maryse and I, I was in my senior year in my high school when she got hired on to WWE so I tried my best to go with her whenever I could because let's be honest, this is an awesome opportunity and everyone here is like a family.

"Thanks Addie, on break from school?" Hunter asked.

"Not this time….graduated couple weeks ago….here to stay…"

"Ever think I can get you in that ring? It will be great to have another sister team other than the Bella Twins." Hunter said.

"I still don't think so Hunter….I won't mind learning but wrestling isn't my thing…"

"How long you staying on tour with us?"

"In definitely, I'm hired by your company in a different department other than talent…." I said sheepishly.

"Really?" Hunter asked looking at me.

"Yep, I got hired on last night by Claudia doing ring attire and the wardrobe things."

"That's great…now I'm paying you to be here, jeez…." Hunter said wiping at his brow jokingly.

"I won't be bugging you as much as I did before with my work…" I said as Maryse's music was played.

"You sure you don't want to do that?"

"Not really….don't want to steal my sisters spot light, plus I love what I am doing with my life…why are you watching the diva's match?"

"Got to keep an eye on my girls…"

"Do you watch all their matches or just Maryse's?"

"I watch all of their matches, I just keep a closer eye on Maryse's, she is one of my go-to girls."

"Does that mean she may get a belt here soon?"

"Maybe…but bigger and better things are coming her way…." Hunter said as I smiled and he smiled as well, we watched the match together as we talked about each move and how it was executed well or not so well. "You should be proud of your sister….she's very talented…" Hunter said as her music played in her victory over Kelly.

"I have and always will be proud of her…." I said.

"Good, as you should…." Hunter said.

"I am going to go greet her at the gorilla position, you want to come?"

"Nah…tell her I said good match though…." Hunter said smiling.

"Will do…nice seeing you again Hunter…." I said heading down the hall when I stopped turning around to face the back of him, I walked back to him, "Hunter…"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Shawn?"

"He retired sweetie…sorry…."

"You talk to him often?" I asked, it broke my heart that Shawn retired because he was amazing in general and I didn't get to say bye nor thank you.

"Yep, we are still best buds…"

"Tell him I miss and love him, and thanks for everything…." I said.

"I will Addie." Hunter said smiling as I smiled back before heading to the gorilla position seeing my sister walking down the stairs from the curtain.

"Did you watch?" Maryse asked all sweaty.

"Yeah, I watched it with Hunter…he says good job."

"Hunter was watching?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm so nervous when I know him or a McMahan is watching, afraid that I will mess something up."

"You did great…"

"Your supposed to say that, you're my sister." Maryse said as we went into the locker room where she went straight to her locker.

"Hunter said nothing but positive things about you."

"Really?" Maryse asked.

"Yes….he said better and bigger things are in your future…."

"Like a belt?"

"Maybe…." I said shrugging as I sat down on the bench looking into my bag finding nothing really interesting to do as Maryse went to shower to get the sweat off and change into a new pair of clothes.

"Let me call Mike…" Maryse said reaching for her phone.

"I have his phone, he loaned it to me to play his WWE angry birds." I said.

"Then I'll call Alex." Maryse said as she pushed a button putting it up to her ear as she was organizing things with her other hand. "Hey Alex, you and Mike ready?...yeah, she's right here…we'll meet you there…." Maryse said as she hung up putting her phone in her pocket as she grabbed her things, I pulled my bag on my back opening the door for her before I walked out and shut the door following Maryse to wherever we needed to meet them.

"My phone?" Mike asked sticking his hand out.

"My phone…" I said waiting for that one word.

"Now." Mike said as I rolled my eyes handing it to him, I was trying not to make any contact with Alex as he led us to the car where I immediately climbed into the car getting situated before he climbed into the car, even then I watched him buckle up and nothing. "We have everything right?" Mike asked.

"Yes sir." I said as I looked out my window as Mike started the car heading to the next city, who knows how long this drive was, but apparently it was long enough for me to fall asleep without even remembering.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Alex's Point of View-**

I sat across from Adora in the back seat, I was looking out the window then would look over at her seeing her do the same thing until I felt my eyes getting heavier even though I was fighting to stay awake. I ended up falling asleep with my head resting against the headrest behind me that was shorter than I was, I was awoken within what felt like no more than five minutes later but it must have been more than five minutes because now Adora was resting against me dead asleep shivering as I realized just how cold it was. I then slowly and gently moved her to where I was able to pull my jacket off wrapping it around her as well as part of me to keep both of us warm before I leant my head against hers falling back asleep in the cold backseat.

"Guys, we're here…" Maryse said as I woke up seeing the sun starting to come up, I looked around seeing that we were in a parking lot of some hotel. "Adora!" Maryse said as she started shaking her sisters knee getting her to slowly wake up, somehow she ended up getting my entire jacket instead of both of us sharing it and I didn't mind. "Morning sleepy head, we are at the hotel…" Maryse said as Adora finally realized what she said when she looked over at me jumping back some.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't what me…" She said.

"I didn't what you….you should be thanking me."

"For what?"

"Giving you my jacket and letting you sleep on my shoulder." I said.

"Here's your damn jacket and I didn't ask you to do such things…" Adora said climbing out of the car before tossing my jacket back in slamming the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Maryse asked, I just shrugged as I looked out the back window only seeing the trunk door that Mike had opened before he went into the hotel as Maryse was waking us up. I climbed out of the car about the same time as Maryse, I shut my door seeing Adora already heading into the hotel and I think I knew what has gotten to her, I was mentally smacking myself in the head.

**Adora's Point of View-**

I stormed into the hotel seeing Mike at the counter checking us in, he turned around after picking up the two key holders off the counter heading towards me.

"Morning Addie….here's your and Maryse's key, room 345." Mike said as I could tell that he was extremely tired, I felt bad for falling asleep on him but luckily Maryse was there to keep him company.

"Thanks Mike, you going to be okay? You look tired…"

"I have a few hours to catch some sleep before my signing…don't worry about me…" Mike said smiling.

"But I do, which I don't know why I do…"

"I don't know either…" Mike said as he walked past me heading to the doors, I headed to the elevators and up to my and Maryse's room knowing that he had the spare key and that he will let Maryse in. When I got into our room, I rolled my suitcase aside and set my bag down beside it before I spread out onto the one bed getting comfortable until I heard the door opening.

"Adora?" Maryse asked.

"I'm here…" I said from the bed, I heard the door shut and the locks being locked.

"Okay, making sure you made it…." Maryse said as she finally emerged from the doorway. "I know your going back to bed, I know I'm at least going to get some sleep because I'm tired from not getting any sleep last night, what time do you want to get up?"

"What time is Mike's signing?" I asked not turning around, I didn't want to say Alex's name especially what happened earlier in the car, I was surprised that she wasn't questioning me about it or prying information out.

"1-3." Maryse answered.

"Noon." I said as I heard her set the alarm on her phone, I fell asleep in that position not caring that I didn't have a pillow under my head or not. Maryse and I slept until her phone was chiming loud enough to wake both of us up, she rolled over turning it off and I slowly sat up wiping my face.

"Get enough sleep?" Maryse asked as I looked over at my sister who was laying on her back looking at me.

"Nah, still getting over the jet lag and the time zones." I said.

"No one ever gets used to the time zones, especially in this company." Maryse said.

"I guess, you should know." I said as I got up, I went to my suitcase grabbing new pair of clothes heading into the bathroom taking a nice long shower washing off all the dirt and felt clean again before I got dressed and let my sister into the bathroom to take her shower as I begun to do minor things in the main room to get ready until she got out. When the door opened and she walked out, "How are we going to get around if Alex and Mike has the car for their signing?" I asked.

"If you would have walked in with us, you would of heard that they were getting a limo and Mike gave me the car keys…" Maryse said.

"Oh…we just got to be back in time before the show." I said as I got up going into the bathroom after I got my shoes on doing my hair, it wasn't anything special like the other days because I wasn't feeling like doing anything that special. Maryse came in a few moments later joining me as we did our hair, make-up and other essentials before we headed out. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Maryse asked as we both gave ourselves one more look over.

"Yep…"

"You going out looking like that?" Maryse asked.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked.

"Your representing WWE now, get more presentable." Maryse said as I went out putting on a new outfit re-doing my hair and made myself better presentable, "Better, let's go." Maryse said as we walked out of the room making sure we had everything mainly the hotel room key before we headed down to the lobby and out to the car.

"What first? Lunch or the spa?" I asked.

"Spa, that way our nails can dry by the time we eat and by the time we hit the show." Maryse said as we sat in the car as she searched the GPS that her and Mike bring along with them on tour, it has come in handy very much. She found one that is a branch of the one she trusts back in LA before she started the car and headed towards that nail salon. Maryse parallel parked the car in front of the salon, we walked in and took to two open stations next to each other, we sat down in the comfortable chairs putting our feet into the soaking bucket things as our technicians worked on our hands. "What else did Hunter have to say?" Maryse asked.

"He was asking about school…asking if I wanted to wrestle."

"He needs to keep dreaming."

"Why does everyone assume since we are half sisters that I would want to follow you?" I asked.

"Because I'm successful at this."

"And that will make me successful?"

"Maybe…you won't know…you need to at least learn how to take a bump in case."

"Why? In case what? What will happen?" I asked.

"I don't know." Maryse said shrugging as my nail technician begun to file my nails, "What was up between you and Alex earlier?" Maryse asked, I knew she would ask at some point. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

"It's nothing." I said.

"It's something, I know that tone and what I saw wasn't a nothing."

"I think he's mad at me or something…."

"This morning it seemed like you were mad at him….why do you think he's mad at you?"

"You know yesterday when I said I was going to go eat in catering?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Maryse asked as I picked a pearly blue polish that the technician was holding up for my nails.

"While I was eating, Zack joined me."

"I bet you were excited…"

"Yeah, I have missed Zack….anyway, Alex came into catering to eat, I called him over but he ignored me."

"Ignored as in?" Maryse asked.

"Ignored as in he didn't even acknowledge me…"

"Maybe he didn't hear you…"

"He heard me, he glanced over at me then stiffened up and looked back ahead of him, I called him again, but that time he just rolled his eyes." I said.

"Zack do anything?"

"No….I don't know what I did…."

"I don't know either, have you talked to him about it?" Maryse asked.

"Did it seem like we talked about it?"

"No, do you plan on talking to him?"

"Not until I figure out what I did to make him mad so I can at least give him an honest apology." I said.

"You won't know unless if you talk to him and ask." Maryse said.

"She's right." My nail technician said as I begun to blow on the nails she just finished.

"Thank you." Maryse said.

"What would I say though? 'Hey, why are you mad at me?'"

"Not like that." Maryse said.

"How then?" I asked looking over at my sister.

"Just don't come right out and say it…."

"What if he doesn't talk to me?"

"He'll talk to you." Maryse said confidently.

"If he likes you, he will." My nail technician said.

"He's mad at me, then he won't talk to me. Why is it a big deal if we talk or not? Tomorrow is our last day on tour." I said.

"Not only tomorrow, what about next weekend or the weekend after that?"

"By next weekend, this would have at least blown over and I can then ask him."

"Fine, you're an adult now, I'll let you deal with it." Maryse said, which is odd because she is always in my business and trying to protect me, if it wasn't her it would be Mike.

"Thank you…I may have you be working with me during the break on your new attire."

"I'm all yours…"

"Okay…" I said smiling as we enjoyed and relaxed rest of the time at the spa before we walked down to the bank opening me an account depositing my Euro dollars to US dollars. We walked out going to the café next door grabbing a coffee and a sandwich or fruit salad eating it before we drove back to the hotel.

"There is three hours until we need to be at the arena…" Maryse said.

"Okay…." I said.

"What are you going to do until then?"

"Nap probably, catch up on this damn jet lag…." I said.

"Alright, I'm going to go see Mike and Alex to ask how the signing went and get out of your hair." Maryse said.

"Okay, don't forget the key…" I said as I made sure she grabbed her phone and key before she headed to the door. "_Love you._" I said.

"_Love you too._" Maryse said as I heard the door shut after her, I couldn't lock it because if I did she wouldn't be able to get back in.

**Maryse's Point of View-**

I shut the door behind me knowing my sister would soon be fast asleep, I expected this because she is always like this when she flies in from France. I headed down to Mike and Alex's room knocking on the door knowing they must be back already. I wanted to know what is going on between Alex and my sister even though I told her I will stay out of it but I am mad that he would flat out ignore my sister like that. Mike opened the door smiling as he stepped aside letting me in.

"How'd your girls day go?" Mike asked.

"Great, did some bonding. Where's Alex?" I asked noticing that he wasn't there and the bathroom door wasn't closed.

"Down at the gym, he said he is trying to work off the tired and get energy for tonight's show. Where is Addie?"

"Napping…how was the signing?" I asked sitting down, Mike sat down beside me on the bed staring at the television that was on basketball.

"Long, it was a big turn out…Alex seemed kind of overwhelmed."

"Did he mention anything about Adora to you?" I asked curiously.

"No, why? Should he of?" Mike asked confused.

"I was talking to Adora today, she said that he is mad at her."

"Psh, why does she think that?" Mike asked standing up going to his suitcase.

"She was in catering eating with Zack, Alex walked in and he ignored her."

"Doesn't mean he's mad."

"What makes you think that?" I asked now confused.

"He could be jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Of Zack, like you wouldn't be? The tan, the looks, the swag….I can go on why one would be jealous of him." Mike said as I thought about it a little while realizing he was right.

"Your right, thanks Mike." I said standing up hugging and kissing him before I was heading to the door.

"Your welcome, where you going?" Mike asked as I opened the door.

"The gym to talk to Alex."

"Don't you think you shouldn't get in the middle of this?" Mike asked putting his hand on his hips, I know he is right and I know that I told Adora that I wouldn't but I have to.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean that I won't…" I said smiling as I walked out heading to the elevator taking it down to the gym. I followed the signs in the lobby as I walked off the elevator going to the gym that the hotel had, I stood in the doorway staring across the empty gym that contained three to four people seeing Alex across the gym on a weight machine. I walked through the gym over to him while he is on the weight machine standing in front of him smacking him right across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alex asked dropping the weight and held the side of his face that I just smacked.

"I should smack you again."

"For what? I don't know why you slapped me the first time." Alex said.

"That was for ignoring my sister, no one ever ignores my sister except if they have a really good reason or they are me." I said using my pointing finger for emphasis then put my hands on my hips, Alex stood up from the machine walking towards another machine and I followed him.

"I didn't want to."

"But you did….she thinks your mad at her, I don't blame her after this morning and hearing about this…"

"Sorry." Alex said honestly.

"Don't say that to me, you have to tell her. What came over you?" I asked waiting to hear it from him.

"I saw her with Zack and I…."

"And you?"

"I got jealous of him…" Alex said as I then smacked him yet again, "Quit smacking me." Alex said.

"That was for thinking my sister would date a guy like…I can't say it….Zack Ryder, ew….I would never let that happen…that is NOT the type of guy she likes…"

"So…"

"So, you made an ass out of yourself…and I honestly don't know why you would get jealous unless if…" I said when it hit me that he has a crush on my sister.

"No! Whatever your thinking, no…" Alex said in a panic mode, he was shaking his head no and waving his hands in front of him in a no type way.

"How do you know what I am thinking?" I asked trying not to be too excited.

"That look says it all." Alex said pointing at me.

'Then say it?" I said hoping he does.

"I think I may like your sister, I don't know what it is about her but I do." He said covering his face and flinched.

"I'm not going to hit you…" I said as he let out a sigh of relief putting his hands down when I slapped him again.

"You said you weren't going t hit me." Alex said.

"I lied, that was for being stupid and for you to remember not to ever treat her like that again. My sister needs to be treated like the women she is, respected, and with politeness. You need to fix this, I promised both Adora and Mike I won't butt in, but I just had to because you're an ass…"

"What if I don't fix this?" Alex asked as I leant forward leaving mere inches between our faces.

"You think my hand hurts? Imagine how much pain Mike can cause or even my fist?" I whispered before I headed out of the gym letting him think about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S. **

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG, COULDN'T REALLY SEPARATE IT INTO ANY SMALLER CHAPTERS. IT MAY TAKE ME A LITTLE WHILE LONGER TO UPDATE THIS STORY SINCE I'M TRYING TO GET TO A CERTAIN POINT IN THE STORY BEFORE BEGINNING THE CHAPTER SEPARATION, I MAY DO ONE OR TWO MORE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO AS I TYPE IT UP TO GET YOU CAUGHT UP BUT PLEASE DEAL WITH THE LACK OF POSTING UNTIL THEN.**

**Alex's Point of View-**

I held onto my cheek that Maryse just slapped for the third time watching her walk out of the gym truly afraid of how much pain that her or Mike can give me if I don't fix this or if I fuck up again. I finished my work-out trying to think of what to say to Adora and how to apologize for how I treated her. I went back up to my and Mike's room seeing that Mike was no where to be found besides a note saying that he went to Maryse and Adora's room and I should be there no later than 4. I jumped into the shower washing the sweat off before I got out dressing in a casual attire only to have someone bang on the door.

"One minute!" I said as I gelled my hair quickly before I opened the door seeing Mike.

"Hurry up, the car is running." Mike said.

"It's not 4 yet." I said.

"Excuse us Mr. Riley for wanting to be early for once…." Mike said as I quickly slid some shoes on tossing my attire and other things into a bag throwing it over my shoulder following Mike out of the room and down to the car that was awaiting us in front of the lobby. I climbed into the back seat seeing Maryse driving and Adora was no where to be found.

"Where's Adora?" I asked curiously.

"She decided she didn't want to come for some odd reason…" Maryse said.

"Oh…" I said knowing exactly what that reason was, and that was me. I can't believe I got her to be that upset and angry to where she won't come to the arena because I was there. I really do need to fix this before Maryse decides to go after me or to tell Mike, he will kill me if he found out. I thought about how big of an idiot I was to do this to such an innocent girl and how to make it better. When we got to the arena, I wasn't in that good of a mood so I grabbed my bag heading into the arena and went into the locker room sitting on the bench shoving my face into my hands thinking about it until Mike walked in. "Mike, tell me the truth, Adora didn't come tonight because of me huh?"

"Huh?" Mike asked turning to look at me from the locker he was unlocking for a moment.

"Adora, she didn't come tonight because she's mad at me, huh?" I asked.

"Yes…yes, that is exactly why she didn't come tonight…you should be really proud of yourself…" Mike said as I turned around running my hands through my hair.

"How mad or upset is she at me?" I asked leaning forward against the lockers.

"She was so mad and upset with you she was crying, I mean like a baby crying…the tears, they wouldn't stop flowing out of her eyes…she was like that part of Spongebob where he was upset about his grandma's cookies…she was going on how she NEVER wants to see you again man…I'm sorry…why am I apologizing, I should be pissed at you…" Mike said.

"She was crying?" I asked.

"Yep…it took us all the way up until we left to get her to stop…you're a dick for making her cry…" Mike said making me feel worse than I already was.

"What would you do to show that you were sorry?" I asked.

"If Maryse is angry at me, I usually buy her flowers…" Mike said.

"Flowers, what kind?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, girls like any kind of flowers dude…now, don't worry about Adora and focus on this tag match…" Mike said tossing one of his custom shirts at me hitting me in the face, how was I supposed to focus when all I wanted to do was to go back to the hotel and apologize to Adora. I tried to put her to the back of mind during our match, but it didn't work. I was successfully able to complete the match though without Mike noticing me not being focused. When we got backstage, I was able to find a ride back to the hotel knowing Maryse and Mike were having their weekly date night tonight and I had to get back to the hotel to fix this. I went into the little store that every hotel had finding a medium sized bouquet of flowers, I then saw a teddy bear that was holding a heart that was cute.

"Girls like teddy bears…" I said grabbing it, I went around the corner seeing a box of chocolate, "Girls LOVE chocolate….oohh, they have cards…" I said looking through the cards finding a perfect card. It then hit me, she was probably hungry because I know I was hungry and she hasn't eaten since about the same time as me. "Girls got to love pizza, but she's French, does she eat pizza?" I asked myself, "She's got to eat pizza, she has been in America before and being with Mike, she must have had pizza at some point." I said to myself as I went up to the counter purchasing what I had found that I would think any girl will like before I carried the two bags of things down the street to when I found a Little Caesar's buying a hot and ready pizza along with soda, breadsticks and cinnamon sticks because I didn't know what she liked more. I grabbed the food trying to carry everything as I walked back down to the hotel and up to her room hoping she will open up. I knocked on the door trying not to drop anything that was in my grip. I heard shuffling when the door finally opened to Adora wrapped up in a robe looking at me weirdly.

"Alex?" Adora asked.

"May I come in? My hands are giving out." I asked as she stepped aside letting me in.

"What is all this?" Adora asked.

"I wanted to apologize for ignoring you yesterday…and for making you cry…and for making you mad at me because I was an idiot…" I said.

"I wasn't crying…"

"Mike said you were crying because you were mad and upset with me for what I did to you…I didn't mean to ignore you, I just didn't….didn't…"

"Hold on Alex, Mike doesn't know what happened yesterday…" Adora said.

"He doesn't know?" I asked.

"I didn't tell him…"

"I didn't tell him…" I said.

"I'm going to kill him…" Adora said as she pulled out her phone as I looked at the pile of things I just bought for her. "I'm going to fucking kill you…" Adora said as she put it on speaker.

"What?"

"Did you tell Alex I was crying?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why did you tell him I was crying?"

"Because he was being a whine baby going on about how it was his fault that you didn't go to the arena, that was the only way to get him to shut up and a way to tease him a little…" Mike said.

"You need to apologize to him Mike."

"Why? He was the one that was being a whine baby…"

"Because you made him feel so bad that he just went and spent way too much money on me."

"Consider it a welcome to America present…now you have company until we return." Mike said hanging up.

"I will pay you back for all this stuff….Mike is just a dick…I'm sorry about this…." Adora said tossing her phone aside as I could tell she was pissed about what Mike did.

"It's fine…are we fine?" I asked.

"Why did you ignore me?" Adora asked sitting on the corner of the bed.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Zack…Zack is the type of person you need an acquire taste for…"

"Really? He had nothing but great things to say about you…"

"Did he?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah…so what do you have against him?" Adora asked.

"Nothing, it's just…he's just really over confident and high on himself…" I lied.

"That he can be…" Adora said chuckling.

"Well since all this is bought anyway….you hungry?" I asked moving a few things so I could sit down.

"Why'd you buy all these things?"

"I didn't know what you liked so I just went with general things I knew girls like…." I said as I pulled out the flowers. "Mike suggested flowers, then I saw this cute little teddy bear…then I knew girls LOVE chocolate. I found this card…" I said as I was pulling things out handing it to her, she was smiling as she read the card holding the bear in hand and sniffed the flowers.

"Thanks Alex, this stuff will definitely make a girl feel better…take note for later…" Adora said.

"I will…you want some pizza?" I asked.

"Sure…" Adora said as we both scooted back on the bed so we were sitting up and leaning back against the head board. "What do you like to watch?" Adora asked as she begun flipping through the channels finding a baseball game on.

"Whose playing?" Alex asked as I stopped.

"Dodgers vs. the Cubs it looks like." Adora said.

"You know your baseball?"

"Yeah, I watched it with Mike and that is the only sport besides wrestling I can watch…" Adora said setting the remote down.

"I dig that…not very many girls are into sports or gaming." I said.

"What sports you watch?" Adora asked.

"I like to watch wrestling obviously, baseball, basketball and football…." I answered.

"I can never really get into basketball or football, I'll watch it if Mike was watching it or if my boyfriend would want to watch it…."

"Who's your baseball team?" I asked.

"I got to go with the Dodgers….I know I'm looking for punishment…"

"They aren't that bad…"

"They aren't that bad sometimes but sometimes it is flat out embarrassing…how do you feel about hockey?" Adora asked.

"Never really been able to catch it…I'll watch it…" I said.

"Cool…what are your teams?" Adora asked.

"Baseball, it's got to be Washington Nationals."

"Why them?"

"Because I'm from Virginia, that's the closest team to my home town."

"Don't you live in LA though?"

"I live in Florida…"

"Then why not the Marlins?"

"My team will always be the Nationals, sorry…" I said shrugging as we pulled the pizza, the bread and cinnamon sticks, and the soda to us.

"Cups…" Adora said as she got up going into the bathroom grabbing the plastic cups that every hotel room comes with bringing them out, "We got to make sure we don't make a mess because Maryse and I are sleeping on this tonight." Adora said.

"I will try…" I said.

"Do you want a napkin or something to put the pizza on?"

"Nah, we can be white trash tonight and eat it from the box…"

"Never ate it that way…"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously…"

"There is a first for everything, sit down…" I said as she sat down and I poured our drinks, I put both on the night stand next to me as I rested the pizza box between us, I pulled out one slice taking a bite out of it.

"How do you eat it from the box?"

"Like I am…" I said as I was still chewing.

"Gross…"

"Sorry, I don't have many manners when it comes to pizza and soda…"

"Me neither sometimes…." Adora said as she finally grabbed a slice doing what I did, we were yelling at the game and it was so much fun, I never got to do this with any other diva or Maryse for that matter. "Oh my god, these cinnamon sticks…." Adora said covering her mouth.

"They are delicious right?"

"Yes, but I think I'm going to get 3 cavities and gain like 10 pounds…" Adora said swallowing.

"You won't gain 10 pounds, plus it'll be good for you….you and Maryse are like twigs anyway…"

"You want me to get fat?" Adora asked.

"I didn't mean it like that…I just meant that your small enough that eating one cinnamon stick isn't going to make you 'fat'"

"Well…I feel like it…"

"If any one of us needs to worry, it'll be me…you see this…" I said lifting my shirt pushing out my stomach trying to make it look like I was fatter.

"Faker…look at this and this…" Adora said poking at my muscles.

"Muscles…that doesn't contribute to this…" I said poking at my fat.

"That isn't fat…it's you pushing yourself to make it look like fat…I know that trick…" Adora said poking it and I made it deflate.

"Hey…."

"Hey…your all muscle and no fat…"

"I do have fat…"

"Where? In your head?" Adora asked as she grabbed another cinnamon stick.

"No…"

"In your big toe? I mean, I don't see any fat on your body…"

"I do…it's invisible….it's where this is going…." I said biting into a new cinnamon stick.

"Whatever….looks like Cubs won…." Adora said seeing them getting another home run in the 9th inning getting them to be ahead by one point.

"Change it, it's over…" I said as she grabbed the remote changing it until we got to AMC where they were playing Mel Brook's Young Frankenstein, "Stop…have you seen this?" I asked.

"No…what is it?" Adora asked setting the remote down.

"I would hope you like it, it's a Mel Brook's movie, it's called Young Frankenstein…it's already half way through but I will grab it from my house and we will watch it next weekend…" I said, we watched rest of the movie not being able to finish the cinnamon nor bread sticks. Adora scooted closer to me resting her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her holding her there and it felt good. In the dark, I could see the blue of her eyes and her blonde hair from when the television illuminates the room.

"You don't mind do you?" Adora asked sitting up right looking right into my eyes.

"Not at all…get comfortable…" I said smiling as she rested her head against my shoulder again and her one hand resting on my one peck.

"I don't know but when I watch movies in the dark I always snuggle with something."

"It's fine…my dog does the same thing…" I said when I mentally hit myself in the head, she sat up looking at me with a weird look.

"Your dog snuggles with you?" Adora asked trying not to laugh.

"Not like that…well when it's bed time he likes to sleep on my feet but when it's dark, he likes to lay on my lap…." I said.

"Oh, dogs shouldn't snuggle like this with their owners, which would just be weird…" Adora said.

"That it would be…" I said as I enjoyed this moment for what it was, I heard Adora laughing at the funny parts and when the credits started playing I heard her say 'aw' in disappointment.

"You HAVE to bring that next weekend…does he have any other movies?" Adora asked sitting up right.

"Yeah, he has quite a few…I have a few of them…"

"Bring them, we can have a movie night or something…" Adora said.

"I will if I remember…"

"I'll text you a reminder…" Adora said as she fidgeted about pulling out her phone, I was trying not to look at her screen but I did anyway seeing a text from Maryse. "They are heading back, we got to clean this up…" Adora said as set her phone down forgetting to text me as I leant over turning the lamp on. "God, that is so bright…"

"I know…" I said as I stood up helping her clean up the mess, I looked at the things I had bought her still sitting at the end of the bed.

"What do you want to do with this?" Adora asked nodding to it.

"Keep it…that is if you don't mind…" I said as she picked up the flowers sniffing them again, "Maybe not the flowers because I can't really bring them along, they will die by the time I get home Tuesday, sorry…" Adora said as I could tell she felt bad.

"It's fine…they would die in or out of water…" I said shrugging.

"It's the thought that counts too….as for the other stuff, I will keep…thanks Alex for everything…" Adora said as she walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck for a hug, I slowly wrapped my arms around her small waist embracing the hug.

"So, we are good right?" I asked as we broke the hug.

"I'm good, if your good…." Adora said putting her hands on her waist in a different way than her sister would.

"Yep…I'm still sorry for what I did…I'll never do it again."

"You better not…if you do, you may be going broke sooner than you will be making the money…" Adora joked, we both laughed and I wasn't going to tell her about what Maryse had said.

"I had fun tonight, we have to do this again and soon I hope…I guess I should leave…." I said as it seemed kind of awkward heading to the door grabbing the door handle when I was stopped.

"Alex…" Adora said, I turned around making eye contact smiling when she slowly pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Thanks again for everything, for tonight…for being a man and apologizing for your wrong…I was worried that I had done something…" Adora said as she was playing with her fingers as a nervous habit.

"It wasn't you…you can't do anything wrong, sweetie…" I said smiling getting her to smile.

"Right…night Alex…sleep well and see you in the morning…." Adora said.

"Night Addie, you get some well needed sleep for your first day of work tomorrow…and from that jet lag…I'll see you in the morning…" I said smiling as I finally opened the door walking out leaving her in her room until Maryse and Mike would return which shouldn't be long. I walked down the hall to my room letting myself in asking myself "How am I going to get Mike back?" I looked to the television when it hit me. A few moments later, Mike walked into the room in a happy mood after his date with Maryse. "I hate you…" I said.

"You deserved it…next time don't be a baby…" Mike said.

"I wasn't a baby…you were being a dick…"

"Just go to bed Alex…you don't have any good comebacks so it isn't worth my time…" Mike said as I was laughing in my head not being able to wait until the morning when he goes to check out. I laid down on the bed getting comfortable, I was facing the wall just remembering tonight and how much fun I had spending with Adora but I couldn't let Mike know that I was smiling from happiness. I fell asleep after what felt like a half hour or an hour trying to force myself to fall asleep until I was woken up by Mike. "Alex, wake the hell up…we got to get going." Mike said hitting me with a pillow.

"I'm up!" I said grabbing the pillow hitting him back.

"Get going….we have a long drive ahead of us." Mike said.

"I'm going…" I said as I got up heading into the shower after grabbing my things, the shower really woke me up and I got dressed in a fast pace that Mike and I always have every morning because we both love our sleep so we sleep in as late as possible and rush getting ready. I walked out of the bathroom putting my dirty clothes into my bag before I pulled my socks and shoes on and then I grabbed some gel styling my hair the way I usually wear it before I zipped up my suitcase and walked out of the room with Mike. We headed down to the lobby to check out like we always do before we go pick up the girls, we walked through the roped off line waiting behind 2 people that were on crew that were heading out as well until we were called up to the counter.

"Room 375." Mike said sliding the clerk the two keys, she typed in the information.

"Mike Mizanin?" She asked.

"Yep…" Mike said as she printed out a receipt handing it to him to sign it, "What the hell? It's $100 more than it was originally priced…" Mike said.

"You ordered movies last night sir."

"Movies? What movies?" Mike asked as I then remembered my prank, I bit my lip so hard trying not to laugh at what she was going to say.

"Pirate Men Blow, Shiver His Timbers, GI Joes, Studs 'N' Spurs, and Saddle Him Up." She said matter of factly as I burst out laughing hearing the names.

"I didn't order those movies…" Mike said embarrassed and pissed.

"I did to get back at you, I spent all of my money and your now spending all of yours…."

"You bought these?" Mike asked looking at me pissed getting me to laugh more.

"Yes, but I didn't watch them…god, this was an amazing prank…" I said letting out my laughs looking at the clerk who was giving us dirty looks, "I honestly didn't watch them, I have to stare at him all day and that is torture enough…" I said.

"I don't care if you watched it or not, someone has to pay for it…" She said.

"Mike…" I said looking to Mike who was pissed but it was a sweet revenge.

"Fine…" Mike said as he signed the receipt handing it back to her, "I can't believe you…I can't wait until this phone call from Vince…" Mike said.

"Like he's going to call…" I said as I could tell Mike will laugh about this later on.

"I can't believe you Alex…" Mike said rolling his eyes as we walked out to the car he parked the night before.

"It was good though?" I said as he popped the trunk.

"It was a good prank, not going to lie, I have taught you well…." Mike said chuckling.

"Your going to stop harassing me now?"

"Nope, still going to harass you…." Mike said smirking.

"Great…"

"Now, I just know you will fight back…" Mike said as we slammed the trunk heading back into the hotel and up to Maryse and Adora's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: JUST A REMINDER THAT _ITALICS _IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPOKEN IN FRENCH.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I watched as the door closed behind Alex, I sat back down on the edge of the bed awaiting Maryse and Mike to walk into the room as I was holding the bear that Alex had bought me, the bear was extremely cute. I heard the door unlock and the door click open followed by the door opening.

"Sh…she may be…awake…" Maryse said.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't respond…Alex and I were watching a movie…." I said.

"Alex was here the whole time?" Maryse asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, he was bored and I was bored….you guys were out and about." I said.

"Is she still going to kill me?" Mike asked standing on the other side of the door holding it open barily.

"No…she seems calm…" Maryse said.

"I will kill you later…expect payback…Alex was pissed…" I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Pssh, Alex won't get payback on me…never has and never will…you, I expect payback…" Mike said.

"Aw, he bought you a bear?" Maryse asked as I handed her the bear.

"Yep, and chocolate, a card, flowers amongst other random things he found in the store…" I stated.

"I only said flowers." Mike said, I sensed that he took it as a shot to his ego that Alex was able to buy more stuff that females like.

"Take note Mike, this is what I want…" Maryse said.

"Okay…" Mike said.

"Alex will be a great boyfriend…he buys this much feeling guilty, imagine what he will do if he hurts you?" Maryse asked.

"That is if he can ever get a girlfriend." Mike said.

"I bet he will have no problem getting one." I said getting oddly offensive that Mike was teasing Alex but was trying not to show it.

"Alex is not as attractive as me…" Mike said running a hand through his hair.

"Right…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, good night Mike…we got to get some sleep before the morning drive…" Maryse said walking Mike to the door.

"Night Mike!" I said leaning back on the bed letting them say their good-nights hearing the door open and close then heard Maryse lock the door after it shut. Maryse climbed onto the bed beside me excitedly.

"Spill! How was the night?" Maryse asked.

"It was nothing Maryse, we sat here eating pizza and bread sticks while watching baseball and some movie about Frankenstein…" I said looking at my sister trying to stay calm and not knowing why she was so excited.

"So…he bought you dinner? Did you guys cuddle?" Maryse asked.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked getting weirded out by my sister.

"No….well good night…" Maryse said as she leant back turning the light off as I climbed up the bed climbing under the covers cuddling with them along with the bear Alex bought me thinking about Alex, how happy I was spending time with him and how strong his shoulder felt under my head and how strong his chest felt through his shirt. I couldn't help but to smile and laugh at tonight's events but was trying not to be too loud to wake my sister, I fell asleep after fighting with myself to calm down when I woke up from my sister's alarm going off. "Adora, it's time to wake up…" Maryse said as I willingly sat up and stretched. "Your easy to wake up this morning…" Maryse said.

"Yeah, I got a lot of sleep last night." I said standing up going to my suitcase grabbing a new outfit heading in to shower making it as quick as possible so Maryse could shower as well. I was quickly getting ready as Maryse was showering hoping to be fully ready by the time Alex and Mike came, mainly didn't want Alex to see me like he did last time. Thoughts about last night made me smile and chuckle from his stupidity but cuteness only to hear a knock at the door to stop my thinking.

"I got it!" I yelled through the room running to the door to answer it before Maryse could grab it.

"Don't get too excited." Maryse said turning the light off as she stepped out of the bathroom sticking my tongue out as she went to her suitcase rolling her eyes at me. I opened the door seeing Alex and Mike standing before me.

"Morning Alex." I said smiling.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Alex asked smiling.

"Very well, I snuggled with that teddy bear you bought me." I said.

"It was a good investment then." Alex stated.

"Morning Mike, morning Addie, you want to come in? Sure, thanks…" Mike said in two different tones as he pushed the door open getting me to step aside with the door letting him and Alex in, "Did you plan Alex's prank?" Mike asked in a pissed type tone crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alex's prank?" I asked confused looking to Alex intrigued to know what this prank was.

"_Adora!__I__told__you__no__more__pranks__if__you__were__in__WWE_." Maryse said in a stern voice, which I promised her when I told her my plans when I was in college.

"_I__'__m__not__involved,__I__'__m__shocked__as__much__as__you_." I said shrugging.

"We'll tell you in the car, it's good…" Alex said laughing and rubbing at his chin.

"It was good enough where I'm laughing, I learned Alex fights back." Mike said as I pulled my phone off the charger and packed the other things that needed to be packed before pulling on my bag onto my back and grabbing my bear in one hand and the bar of my rolling suitcase with the other.

"Your anxious." Maryse said.

"I want to get this drive done and nervous about tonight." I said honestly as Alex looked at me making eye contact from the spot where he was leaning on the wall.

"You'll do great tonight." Alex said smiling.

"She'll do better than you." Mike said as he tossed the remote aside on the bed as Alex pushed himself off the wall to a standing position grabbing the door opening it for us.

"In wardrobe yes." Alex said.

"I would love to see you sew." Maryse stated.

"I know the basic functions of sewing, it'll be more interesting and shocking to see Mike do it." Alex said.

"Now that I'll love to see." I said.

"I've sewed, tell them Maryse." Mike said.

"You only sewed two stitches or so until you gave up because you kept poking yourself with the needle." Maryse said.

"Really Mike? Is that what makes you stop, needles?" I asked.

"It hurt." Mike said.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." I said as we climbed onto the elevator.

"At least I didn't carry around teddy bears." Mike said holding it tighter to my embrace, I looked down at it then up to Alex smiling.

"I don't care what others think." I said as I noticed looking at Alex at me smiling, I then noticed Maryse out of the corner of my eye glancing at us smirking which was eerie, even for her. When the elevator got to the bottom floor, we walked off letting people get onto the now empty elevator to go up.

"That is the way you should live life." Alex said.

"That is how our parents raised us." Maryse said.

"It suits you but her…" Mike said pointing back at me.

"Kind of like cute doesn't suit you?" I said getting Alex to chuckle.

"And kind of like how smarts skipped a generation." Mike said.

"Is this going to be the whole drive?" Marse asked.

"No." I said was we walked out of the hotel to the car where I put my suitcase in the trunk after Maryse before we all pretty much slammed the trunk before we climbed into the car.

"Now, tell me about this prank that I should have been involved with." I said slamming my door shut setting the bear on my lap.

"Alex?" Mike asked in a cocky way before he started the car.

"I got the smart idea that a good way to repay Mike was to make him spend his money, so when I got back to our room last night I ordered 4-5 gay men pornos…I didn't watch them though." Alex said as I busted up laughing, it was a brilliant prank and I wish I thought of that.

"Mike, I didn't know…" Maryse said in a fake shock way as I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm not, but I know Vince gets a copy of all the receipts so I'm going to look like a pervert or think I'm testing my sexuality or something." Mike said as I couldn't stop laughing, I wiped my eyes getting black eyeliner that was running from the tears from laughter.

"That was brilliant, why wasn't I involved?" I asked looking to Alex.

"Next time, we'll collaborate together." Alex said.

"I am awaiting and afraid of this call." Mike said.

"Like he will call, Vince doesn't ever look over the receipts that closely, you know how many people order movies? You know how many employees he has?" Maryse asked.

"But adult films?" Mike asked.

"Mike, your on tour 300 or so days a year, people are bound to watch one of those films, your home, what 2 or 3 days a week if that. Humans have needs." I said.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it was a harmless prank…I'm sure that if you told him that, he knows how you guys prank each other…" Maryse said.

"I'll tell him." I said.

"Your ballsy." Alex said.

"Well, not really, I'm close with Hunter, he knows the relationship Mike and I have." I said playing with the bear's ear.

"May I see the bear?" Alex asked as I handed him the bear, for some odd reason I was nervous about my first night of work tonight, but yet they have been keeping me calm. I watched Alex as he was playing with the bear, it was cute seeing a muscled man trying to play with a bear like that even though I didn't know what he was doing when the heart came off. My mouth dropped looking at the bear and the heart that were now separated.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I didn't mean too, I'm SO sorry." Alex said as Mike looked back at us through the rearview mirror.

"Jesus Alex, just break the whole thing." Mike said getting Maryse to turn around.

"Damn, what did that bear do to you?" Maryse asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Alex said as he sheepishly handed it back to me where I looked at it closer not seeing any stuffing or ripped stitches which meant that it didn't rip.

"You didn't break it." I said.

"Huh?" Alex, Mike and Maryse asked confused.

"Look, there isn't any stuffing nor ripped seams, I think its magnetic." I said as I felt the paws of the bear feeling the magnetic piece in it, "Yeah feel." I said holding it to Alex letting him feel the paws.

"Phew! I felt so bad for breaking it…" Alex said.

"Alex is just so strong and muscular, he breaks teddy bears." Mike said teasing him more.

"I have never broke a teddy bear." Alex said.

"How do you not know it was magnetic?" Mike asked.

"I didn't know either, you don't know by looking at it." I said.

"I've never seen a bear having a magnetic heart either, it's usually those kissing bears that have magnets in their noses or mouth." Maryse said.

"Those are adorable, I bought mom and dad one for their anniversary." I said.

"The key chain ones?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, weren't they the cutest?" I asked.

"Yep…" Maryse said as it went silent, none of us really knew what to say when Maryse leant forward turning the radio up to fill the car with the music on the Sirius XM radio Mike and Maryse had invested in. I love the music that Mike and Maryse listened to; at least I loved the American music besides a few things here and there. I looked out the window watching Washington's greenery being passed by as Mike was probably speeding down the freeway or highway, whatever you would like to call them trying not to be as nervous about tonight when the song 'E. T' by Katy Perry brought me out of my trance of staring at the trees we were passing and the negative things that could go wrong tonight awaiting the part of the song I knew. Katy Perry was and still is one of my favorite artists today, she is beautiful, talented and amazing in general.

"Your so hypnotizing, could you be the devil or could you be an angel." I begun to sing along.

"You are not singing along to Katy Perry." Alex said.

"What if I am?" I asked stopping.

"I am shocked and surprised that you like that type of music after you jammed out to KISS the other day."

"I am well rounded, I like my rock, my oldies, and my new tunes." I said.

"But this song?" Alex asked.

"What's wrong with this song?" I asked.

"It's about an ugly alien." Alex said.

"Mikes ugly but people tend to like him for some weird and odd reason which I haven't figured out yet…I personally think it's because people feel bad about his condition, you know, his ugly condition." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I am not ugly, I'm one hot bitch, your jealous you can't look this good." Mike said looking at us through the mirror.

"There isn't a reason to be jealous of you, period." I said.

"Admit it, you are jealous of me? Who isn't jealous of me?" Mike asked.

"Me." Alex said.

"Ditto." I said pointing to Alex.

"Alex, you're a bad influence." Mike said.

"He's not a bad influence, if anyone is a bad influence it's you…you're a bad influence on Alex." I said.

"On me?" Alex asked as I made eye contact with him shrugging.

"You guys! We are all bad influences, Jesus!" Maryse said snapping and putting her hand to her forehead massaging it a tad.

"Sorry." We all said in unison.

"_You__okay_?" I asked worried about my sister.

"_Got__a__headache,__didn__'__t__sleep__well__last__night_." Maryse said.

"_I__'__m__going__to__call__mom__and__dad_." I said pulling out my phone calling my parents as I noticed Alex kept glancing over at me, I smiled a tad.

"_Adora_?" my mom asked.

"_Mom,I__was__calling__to__update__you__…__I__got__the__job__at__WWE_."

"_That__'__s__great!__How__'__s__Maryse_?"

"_She__has__a__headache,__Mike__is__being__on__his__best__behavior_." I said telling her the good version, she doesn't know about our pranks and our teasing.

"_He__better,__your__papa__will__kill__him__if__he__doesn__'__t__and__if__you__don__'__t__first_."

"_I__got__Maryse__'__s__back,__I__'__ll__kill__Mike__before__he__does__anything_." I said.

"_I__believe__that_." Maryse said.

"_Have__you__met__anyone_?" My mom asked, I looked over at Alex smiling not realizing that Maryse was watching me.

"_Mom,__it__'__s__been__three__days,__I__can__'__t__meet__anyone__in__three__days_." I said when I saw Maryse looking at the way I looked at Alex.

"_Liar_." Maryse said.

"_What__did__Maryse__say_?" My mom asked.

"_Nothing__…__before__I__let__you__go__can__you__and__dad__mail__me__my__things__to__Maryse__'__s__address_?" I asked.

"_Will__do,__you__should__really__try__to__find__yourself__a__nice__guy__like__Mike_." My mom said as I glanced to Alex, I didn't want them to know about him right now so the longer I keep them away from this the more I have to spend with him.

"_Mom!__I__don__'__t__need__a__boy__right__now._" I said in a lying manner.

"_You__will,__one__day__I__will__want__grand__kids__and_…"

"_Love__you__mom!_" I said hanging up.

"_Your__lying__to__mom,__you__met__Alex_…" Maryse said before she sat back in her seat in the right way smiling.

"Shut up Maryse." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not trying to be nosey, or intrude on your argument, but did I hear my name in that conversation?" Alex asked in a polite way.

"Yeah, it was nothing." I said.

"I want to know." Alex said.

"Nosey, you don't see me asking why my name was mentioned." Mike said.

"That's because you learned not to ask." Maryse said.

"I was going to say because every time his name is mentioned, it's usually relating to something bad…." I said.

"Shut up Adora." Mike said, he only used my full name in that sarcastic type tone.

"Mom said she'll send my stuff out for me." I said as Mike pulled off an exit.

"Okay." Mike and Maryse said as it was quiet rest of the way to the arena.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

Upon arrival, I climbed out of the back seat holding onto the bear and pulled my backpack onto my back watching the other three grab their suitcases. Mike and Maryse walked in front of Alex and I.

"So…what'd you guys say about me?" Alex asked.

"My mom was asking about if I made any new friends." I said playing with the edges of the bears pillow.

"She likes to keep track?" Alex asked.

"Sort of, she wants to know if I'm fitting in and the names of friends or people I know that way when she watches Raw or Smack Down she can put faces with the names."

"She'll stalk me?" Alex asked.

"You can think of it that way, she will keep tabs on you and you'll be her best friend until you and I don't hang out or you turn heel."

"Doesn't she know the storylines are fake?" Alex asked opening the door for me.

"Thanks…yeah, but it doesn't really click until she talks to Maryse or I…she will go on and on why so and so is a bad guy, what happens on every show even though we were there and explain why it's fake."

"I guess how one could get enthralled in something like this with the storylines, Lord knows I get sucked into Hawaii Five-O and Criminal Minds."

"Hawaii Five-O and Criminal Minds? I think you and I have more in common than I thought." I said smiling.

"I have Hawaii Five-O Season 1 and the first three Criminal Minds seasons."

"I think we need to have a marathon day."

"Yeah, and watch new episodes and have a discussion about it."

"Totally." I said excited about this.

"Adora!" Maryse exclaimed.

"What?" I asked turning to look at my sister.

"I have been saying your names the last five minutes and you two just ignored me." Maryse said.

"Did we?" I asked looking to Alex then back to Maryse.

"Yeah, Alex Mike wants you to grab some water for both of you." Maryse said.

"Right…I'll catch you later." Alex said.

"Okay, bye." I said as Alex slipped by Maryse and the crates, Maryse's gaze followed Alex before she looked back at me.

"You sure you two..."

"No…nothing…I got work to do…" I said as I turned heading towards the wardrobe.

"Whatever sis!" Maryse said after me. I went into the wardrobe room seeing Claudia walking around the room gathering things.

"Adora, right on time...you fill out that paperwork?" Claudia asked moving her glasses to the top of her head.

"Yep…you can call me Addie if you would like." I said as I walked in further setting my bag down in the chair I will possibly be sitting in and set the bear on the table.

"Addie, that is a lot easier than Adora…cute bear…" Claudia said looking at the bear.

"Thanks…" I said as I pulled out the paperwork handing it to her.

"Good, I have your W-2. Do you need a green card or work visa?" Claudia asked as I set my bag in the other chair so I could sit down.

"Yeah, I would need a work visa or something." I said

"I thought so, I picked up other paperwork you'll need to fill out before you leave tonight for the work visa." Claudia said handing me that paperwork along with the W-2. I reached into my bag pulling out a pen to fill out such paperwork. I started to fill it out at the best I can, there were a few questions I wanted to ask Maryse or Claudia when she wasn't busy. I figured fill out what I do know and do the questions I don't know later. I was disturbed when I heard Claudia's phone ringing, she stood up excusing herself as she walked across the room watching her do so as she answered it. "Hello?...No, I can't….can you wait until Friday?...I have the runway…" Claudia said when she looked at me, I had to pretend to act like I wasn't watching nor listening in on what she was saying even though it was hard not to listen, "I'll call you back and let you know….I may be able to work something out." Claudia said as I saw her out of the corner of my eye walk up to the table.

"Everything okay?" I asked glancing up from my paperwork.

"Not really…I'm supposed to be in LA tomorrow to represent WWE at a fashion runway but then I just got the call that they need me in Connecticut for a meeting about a new upcoming wrestler…"

"That's rough." I said not knowing what to say.

"Where are you going to live?" Claudia asked.

"In LA with Mike and Maryse, why?" I asked looking up yet again.

"How would you like to go to the runway for me? I can change the name to you and you can bring a guest." Claudia said.

"I don't know Claudia."

"Please! You'll be able to help me big time, I can't back out.."

"Fine, I'll do it…"

"Thank you!" Claudia exclaimed hugging me, "As for the press, if you don't know what to answer say 'no comment' or speak really good about the company. Dress to impress, you will be representing WWE so look your best."

"Will do." I said as she got up pulling out her phone and walked out of the room talking on her phone, probably trying to make arrangements about tomorrow. I was nervous and scared about the press because every time I went to one of these events Mike and Maryse did the press line and I skipped it all together. I heard the door open again thinking it was Claudia, "Claudia, as for tomorrow…I don't think I can do it…." I said as I then looked over seeing Alex, "Your not Claudia."

"Far from it...how's the job going" Alex asked.

"More paperwork, you want to help?" I asked.

"What's going on tomorrow firstly?" Alex asked as he sat down in Claudia's seat, I put my pen down and leant back.

"I'm filling in for Claudia at some runway event thing in LA, she said there is a plus one pass."

"Sounds fun, what's the problem? You like fashion, you live in LA…"

"The press…never been on camera nor done interviews, plus I don't know if Maryse or Mike will go without the other. Plus I think either one of them would make me more nervous than they will be helpful when doing the press."

"What if I went with you?" Alex suggested.

"I can't have you do that, you need to go home…" I said tugging at my long sleeve shirt in a nervous manner, even though I would enjoy Alex going but I couldn't let him do that.

"But I want to go…will I make you more nervous?"

"No, but I don't want you to feel like I'm imposing on you…" I said feeling bad about it when Claudia came in holding the two passes.

"They had sent them to me, here they are so don't lose them…hey Alex." Claudia said.

"Hey." Alex said standing up.

"I got to go catch a flight, you think you can handle tonight?" Claudia asked, I was nervous and scared to say yes but I needed her to feel that she can trust me.

"No problem, what about the paperwork?" I asked.

"Hand it in to Daniel in human services, Alex you know who that is?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah I know Daniel."

"Alright…" I said as Claudia headed out of the room after she grabbed all her belongings.

"I'll text you all the information, thanks Addie, your really a life saver." Claudia said before she closed the door. "What do you need?" I asked.

"Two of Mike's shirts." Alex said as I stood up going through the crates finding the custom shirts tossing two to Alex. "Thanks, and I will take one of these." Alex said grabbing one of the passes that Claudia gave me that I had set on the table.

"Alex!" I said.

"Don't fight with me, I'm going to escort you, so no ands, or nors, or buts about it." Alex said smiling.

"Fine, do whatever but you can't let Mike nor Maryse know."

"I won't…" Alex said as he pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Don't be late and please dress nicely." I said worried.

"Addie, I've done press before, I got it." Alex said smiling.

"What about Florida?"

"Don't worry, I got it." Alex said smiling as he walked out of the room happily carrying the pass with him.

"I'm dead meat." I said sitting down running my hands through my hair, I spent rest of the night working on Maryse's new attire and helping those that came in, it wasn't that bad for a taping. I got up heading out of the room for a few moments, I headed to catering to grab some water since I was thirsty when I heard a voice singing 'Your so hypnotizing…' I followed the voice to where Alex was standing at the gorilla position stretching his arms, Mike was further down the hall talking to a tech person. "I thought you didn't like that song." I said when he turned around to look at me, I smiled laughing at him.

"I don't..." He said smirking.

"Keep telling yourself that." I said smiling as I walked past him.

"Do not!" He exclaimed.

"Do too!" I said turning around to look at him one more time before I went into the locker room to use the bathroom seeing Maryse leaning against the wall chatting with the twins, I could never tell them apart but I won't tell them that.

"Hey Adora, why aren't you working?" Maryse asked.

"I was thirsty and had to pee, if that's okay with you sister?" I said sarcastically.

"No, get back to work…use a bucket." Maryse said.

"Whatever….hey Nikki, hey Brie!" I said.

"Hey Addie." They said in unison, I went into the bathroom doing my business and washed my hands before I headed back to wardrobe seeing Evan standing near the table looking at the bear on the table.

"Hey Evan, what'd you need?" I asked walking around him setting my bottle of water down.

"Just need the sleeves cut off, I found the shirt myself." Evan said handing me his shirt.

"Simple." I said grabbing the scissors I was using putting them on my hand comfortably on my right hand before snipping off the sleeves for him "There we go." I said smiling holding up the shirt.

"Thanks, your working here now?" Evan asked grabbing his shirt holding onto it.

"You can say that."

"Is that a yes?" Evan asked, I smiled pushing my bangs out of my eyes, "I take that as a yes…" Evan said as he smiled before walking out happily. It was a long boring taping just awaiting time to leave. Every time the door opened, I was excited but got disappointed every time it wasn't Maryse, Mike or Alex, it was that boring. The one time I decided not to look at the door, it was Alex.

"You having fun yet?" Alex asked, I looked up to see him.

"Much." I said chuckling.

"Well, come on, we got to catch Daniel before he leaves and Mike is heading to get Maryse." Alex said.

"Alright, let me pack up." I said as I put up all the items up properly and threw Maryse's new attire into my bag to work on over the break.

"You brought the bear in?" Alex asked picking up the bear holding it.

"Yeah, it helped me through my first day."

"Did he?" Alex asked handing it to me.

"Yep, thanks for giving me him."

"No problem." Alex said as I followed him out of the room and took me to Daniel's office, Alex opened the door without knocking. "Hey Daniel, Adora has paperwork for you." Alex said pointing to me with his thumb.

"Claudia said that I was to hand it into you." I said handing him the paperwork.

"Thanks, I'll give you your badge Friday, and your visa would come in through the mail." He said flipping through the paperwork.

"Thanks Daniel." I said shaking his hand before Alex, we walked out heading to find Mike and Maryse.

"Your so hypnotizing…could you be the devil…"

"Could you be an angel." I finished smiling.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Your right, I don't." Alex said smiling as we found Mike and Maryse heading to the car.

"What time is our flight tomorrow?" I asked as we met up with them at the car.

"8 AM." Maryse said.

"What about you Alex?" I asked.

"8:45, I'll make it." Alex said subtly.

"If you don't, your dumber than I thought." Mike said not understanding the meaning of it.

"Than I thought too." Alex said chuckling, I played nervously with the bears ear about tomorrow.

"_What__'__s__wrong_?" Maryse asked.

"_Nothing_." I lied as we got to the hotel. I climbed out grabbing my suitcase walking with Alex into the hotel because Mike and Maryse were talking longer than usual. "Your phone number?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"Right…" Alex said pulling out his phone exchanging numbers when Mike and Maryse walked in giggling.

"Finally." I joked.

"Perfection takes time." Mike said in response.

"You still need time." I mumbled as Alex and I laughed as well as Maryse. Mike jumped on me giving me a noogie.

"What'd you say?" Mike asked.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed trying to push him off.

"That's what I thought." Mike said as him and Alex got in line checking us in. We went up to our room, we stood outside Maryse and my room, Alex grabbed my hand moving us away from Maryse and Mike as we stood aside as they begun hugging and kissing their good-nights.

"What color are you going to wear tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Don't know yet…just wear a black suit and white shirt, it'll match anything."

"Okay."

"You sure you want to go?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll be a privilege, and I already have my ticket to the event and a plane ticket." Alex said smiling as Mike walked up to us.

"Come on Alex." Mike said.

"Night." I said smiling as I headed back to where Maryse stood.

"Night ladies." Alex said as he walked with Mike to their room, Mayse and I went into our room setting our stuff aside except the bear that I held onto as I climbed into the bed.

"What are you and Alex up to?" Maryse asked.

"Nothing." I said lying to my sister.

"Riiight….I will figure it out soon enough." Maryse said, I knew she wasn't stupid but I won't spill the beans, not yet at least. I cuddled with the bear trying not to think of all the things that could go wrong tomorrow. "Adroa….Adora…" Maryse said taunting me.

"It's nothing Maryse…" I said getting agitated.

"You can't hide it from me forever….I'll find out sooner or later." Maryse said, odds are she will and I don't doubt it. I fell asleep with the teddy bear squeezed close to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I woke up by Maryse shaking me violently and saying 'Girl, get up!' with every shake.

"I'm up!" I said groggily sitting up, I went into the bathroom splashing water on my face coming back out seeing Maryse checking us out. "What time is it?" I asked.

"5 AM."

"Why so early? Our flight isn't for another 3 hours….who chose such early flights?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"To get home early to do things at home we have to take earlier flights."

"Riiight…" I said rolling my eyes. I put my bag on my back grabbing my bear and pulled the bar up on my suitcase.

"I'm excited, your first time going 'home'" Maryse said excitedly.

"I can't wait to sleep." I said.

"You will." Maryse said kind of in a mad tone that I wasn't more excited about going 'home.' When we walked to the door about to leave when a knock came to the door, I opened it seeing the two men who seemed barely awake.

"Ready?" Mike asked seeming the most tired.

"Yeah." I said as we walked out heading to our car driving over to the airport where Mike turned our car in and headed through the empty lines checking in and had our bags checked in. "This morning the airport is empty." I said.

"They are always empty in the morning." Alex said.

"Travelling in the morning has it's good points?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"It does." Alex said as we went through security check point going to the screens seeing where our terminals were, Alex's was on the other side of the airport from ours.

"I'll walk Alex to his terminal." I said wanting to spend time with him to talk about tonight.

"He's a big boy, he can do it himself." Mike said.

"He's right, I'll walk you to your terminal, I have time." Alex said as he walked with us to our terminal, I set my carry on down on a seat with my bear across from Mike and Maryse before I walked with Alex out of ear shot but stayed within eye sight because if I didn't I knew Mike will be after me in an instant.

"Text me when you get to Florida and when your on the flight to LA."

"Addie, I will…just trust me?" Alex asked putting his big strong hands on my shoulders.

"I do but I worry." I said, he smiled and chuckled to himself about it, "It's not funny." I said.

"You don't have to worry with me…" Alex said smirking before he patted me on the shoulders before heading to his terminal.

"I hate you…" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ditto!" Alex said turning around when he said it then chuckled to himself. I went back sitting down checking my phone seeing the texts with the information from Claudia and looking up directions forwarding it to Alex to view. I pulled out Maryse's attire and my emergency sewing kit working on it as much as I could to keep myself busy.

"Is that my new attire?" Maryse asked.

"The jacket part of it, still got a lot of work to do." I said.

"Have you designed mine?" Mike asked.

"Working on it, I can only do one thing at a time Mike." I said knotting the thread at the end cutting the excess off the needle. I put it up when we boarded the flight to LA, I looked out the window momentarily before I pulled my sewing kit and jacket back out to continue to work on the jacket until we landed at 10 AM. Mike drove us home where I followed them into their house.

"Welcome home sis." Maryse said giving me a side hug.

"Thanks." I said smiling as I went in to their guest room that I have stayed in before seeing how clean it now was, it was completely empty of all their things that were in there before so I had room to put all my things. I checked my phone seeing that Alex has boarded his plane on the way to Florida. I began to unpack my things as I could hear Maryse or Mike upstairs in their bedroom. I only unpacked things for the next couple of days instead of unpacking everything. I heard a knock at the door, I walked out of my closet seeing Maryse in the doorway.

"Unpacking?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, trying to get it done now instead of doing it later." I said smiling.

"I thought you were going to sleep."

"I will afterwards."

"Mike and I are going out for breakfast, you want something or do you want to come along?" Maryse asked.

"No thanks." I said.

"Alright, well….Mike and I will be out all day doing errands, you sure you don't want to come and explore LA like old times?" Maryse asked sitting on the edge of the bed holding the bear in her hands now.

"I'm really tired and I want to work on that attire."

"Okay….maybe tomorrow. Will be back later, there is food if you get hungry, you know our number and don't work too hard."

"I won't." I said smiling as Maryse left as I heard her and Mike leaving and locking the main door as I laid on my bed taking a quick nap before I got up seeing that Alex had texted saying he was on his way to LA. I started to get ready, I ran upstairs going into Mike and Maryse's room going through the dresses Maryse had finding a red cocktail dress that I had designed her. I ran back downstairs going into my room taking a quick shower in my attached bathroom, I got out starting to get ready by dressing, accessorizing with the things I had when my phone begun to ring from where it was charging. I ran from my bathroom to it picking it up, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm heading to my hotel…give me an hour and I'll be there." Alex said.

"Cutting it close."

"Like I always do." Alex said as I could tell he was smiling.

"Hurry up and stop smiling." I said.

"I will." Alex said as I could tell he was smiling still, I hung up going back to the bathroom doing my hair and make up before I ran out to the living room picking up the spare house key and writing a note to Mike and Maryse that I was heading out. I grabbed a granola bar quickly eating it before I brushed my teeth. I moved my stuff over to a purse I borrowed from Maryse when a knock came to the front door answering it to see Alex in black pants, white buttoned up shirt, a black blazer and a red tissue in the pocket. Alex was holding a red corsage in a container, he smirked as he looked me up and down. "You look absolutely stunning." Alex said smiling.

"Thanks, come on in. I have to put my shoes on and we have to leave before Mike and Maryse get home." I said pulling him inside as I ran into my room pulling on my heels grabbing my purse and running back out pulling him out of the house locking the door as I closed it behind me.

"Slow down, we aren't going to be late." Alex said as I looked to him, I took a deep breath.

"Your right…." I said smiling when I finally soaked in what he was wearing. "You look handsome Alex, didn't think you'll clean up good."

"Thanks…where's Maryse and Mike?" Alex asked as he pulled open my door letting me climb into his rental, he ran around climbing into the drivers side.

"Doing errands, I really owe you one." I said already feeling bad for him about coming.

"You don't have to." Alex said as he was driving down the streets.

"You memorized the directions?" I asked.

"Yep, I was bored on the flight." He said glancing over at me as he pulled into the proper valet, the valet attendant opened my door helping me out and Alex met me on the other side, "I bought one of these for you…" Alex said nervously and embarrassed.

"You didn't have to but it's cute." I said smiling as he opened the container sliding it onto my wrist, Alex tossed the container into a trash can before he offered his arm letting me slide my arm thorough his resting my hand on his elbow as we walked to the red carpet filled with press and photographer people. "I can't do this." I said stopping before we even approached the PA that we needed to check in with.

"Yes you can….I'm right here." Alex said putting his hand on mine, I felt immediately comfortable with him and trusted him after all this.

"You won't let me do anything embarrassing or stupid?" I asked as we approached the PA.

"No….I figured you will trust me after this."

"I do…I don't trust me." I said as he chuckled.

"Names?" The PA asked.

"WWE, I'm Adora and this is Alex, we are filling in for Claudia." I explained as we showed our passes.

"Here you are, thanks." She said marking it off when she let us onto the red carpet, I dug my nails into Alex's arm when he moved my hand to where our hands were locked together lacing our fingers together.

"I got you." Alex said as I stepped onto the red carpet, Alex and I posed for pictures and I followed Alex's lead.

"Why must they take so many photos? I am still seeing flashes."

"You will get used to it."

"No I won't, I'm not the talent."

"That's right, your not talented." Alex said as I gasped a tad out of shock as I started to laugh and he laughed.

"Your right." I said as he walked down a step or two sticking his hand out helping me down the steps then we walked over to the video camera area to do interviews.

"Hey guys." The lady said.

"Hey…" I said nervously.

"I'm Wynter Lang with CNC 10, who are you?"

"I'm Alex Riley a WWE superstar and this is Ad-" Alex said.

"Addie, WWE's wardrobe personnel." I said cutting in so he won't try pronouncing my name.

"Great, what do you think both companies would benefit from working together?" Wynter asked.

"It'll benefit both companies promotionally and work wise. WWE would be able to promote the new designs by dressing people like Alex in it." I answered.

"I'm just a dress up dummy to her." Alex said getting us both to laugh.

"Someone has to dress you or tell you what to wear, if not you'll probably walk around in tank tops and basketball shorts." I said.

"What can we provide WWE?" Wynter asked.

"More creative workers." I said.

"How does the whole attire fashion thing happen in WWE?" Wynter asked.

"When stars like I get hired onto WWE, we work with the creative writers and the other stars to form our characters in storylines." Alex said.

"In the end, us wardrobe department then works with the stars and the writers to get a better understanding of the character and the stars personality so we can make their attire around them." I said.

"Do you do the t-shirts? Did you design his tux?" Wynter asked.

"We design whatever they wear to the ring besides the articles they may wear that could be sold at the stores." I said honestly.

"She didn't design this tux." Alex added.

"But I did design and make this dress for my sister…I kind of borrowed it tonight." I said.

"You did?" Alex asked looking at me then over the dress.

"Sorry, I didn't tell everyone I made this dress, I didn't think it was a big deal." I said.

"I think it looks good and absolutely beautiful." Wynter said.

"I thought so too, but I think the person wearing it is more beautiful." Alex said getting me to blush.

"Its blatant you guys work close with the talent." Wynter said.

"We are all a tight knit family, we spend about 300 days together so we are family." Alex said.

"Are things you guys may not like about WWE?" Wynter asked.

"What is there not to like about WWE? Everything about WWE and in WWE is likeable and amazing, it is spectacular." I said.

"Thanks, enjoy the show." Wynter said.

"I suck as this." I said softly as we turned to head to the next camera.

"You did great." Alex said as he lifted my hand to his lips lightly pressing his lips against the back of my hand in a comfort type way, he let go of my hand wrapping his arm around me and held me close to him through rest of the interviews until we reached the last camera. We did the last interview before we were escorted inside to our seats, we were sat in the last row. "Why are we back here?" Alex asked waiting until I sat until he sat down.

"Because they know we probably won't behave." I said honestly as I crossed my legs.

"We know how to behave." Alex said as I gave him a dirty look, "Sometimes." Alex said smiling when I pulled out my phone seeing Maryse had texted 'Home, noticed your gone. Call when you can or text. "Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Maryse and Mike are home." I said as I put my phone back in my purse when the lights dimmed, "I'm sorry in advance of how boring this will be to you."

"No worries, I like clothes, I wear them don't I?"

"Clothes are different than fashion." I stated as the first model walked out in her first outfit, it wasn't entirely great.

"That's for sure." Alex said as his eyes bugged a little seeing that outfit, I chuckled out of his reaction. The whole show I had more fun watching his reaction and snapping pictures of the bad ones along with some good ones while we were joking around about the bad ones until the one model fell as they were walking back. I heard Alex trying not to laugh, which made it harder on me not to laugh. We both stood up walking out of the room into the lobby where we both busted up laughing; we decided just to leave the event early since they were almost done anyway. "Some of those were bad." Alex said.

"Like that girl falling wasn't bad." I said chuckling as his hand slid from my grip to wrap around me as we headed to the valet place.

"That was badly funny….please say you know what not to design and those are examples of that." Alex said.

"I went to school for fashion and learned in the first class not to design that." I said as we waited for valet to pull up with his car.

"Would you be okay if we went to dinner since I had kind of blown that." Alex said as I looked up to the taller man meeting his not so subtle blue eyes that were shining with hope and happiness.

"I could eat, I don't know my way around LA though." I said.

"I do, no worries." Alex said smiling as the valet attendant pulled up in Alex's car. Alex pulled my door open waiting for me to climb in before shutting it and running around climbing into the already running car. He climbed in buckling up, adjusting the mirrors and such before he pulled out onto the street.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex and I sat in his car driving down the street, I wasn't sure where exactly we were going besides wanting to go get dinner.

"It's 8 PM, what's open?" I said checking my phone that had shown that I had received more texts from Maryse along with texts from Mike.

"I got something in mind, don't worry." Alex said.

"Sorry that was the way it was." I said putting my phone up not paying attention to the text messages.

"Are all runway shows like that?" Alex asked.

"That was the first one I have been to like that."

"So I have to attend another?" Alex asked.

"If you want to." I said not trying to smile watching the tall LA skyscrapers pass by, "LA is definitely different than France."

"LA is different than everything." Alex said chuckling as he turned into a parking lot that had about a handful of cars.

"That's with any place, I guess there has to be that special element to it." I said.

"Does LA have that element?" Alex asked parking his car.

"I don't know yet." I said as I took my seatbelt off opening my own car door climbing out at the same time as Alex.

"You'll find that one thing soon enough." Alex said as he met me at the trunk grasping my hand leading me to the door of the restaurant.

"I'm only going to have three days a week off so it's not bad." I said as he opened the door for me, I walked in seeing the empty restaurant besides a couple of people.

"It really isn't." Alex said as we were seated in a booth, Alex waited for me to slide in before he slid in across from me. "You look stunning Addie, I can't get over it." Alex said sitting down.

"Everyone looks stunning compared to that in the show." I said.

"Yeah, but you are in your own league."

"Thanks." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "You need to attend one in France, the fashion is way better."

"Is it?"

"Obviously." I said.

"Pardon me princess, I'm not from France." Alex said.

"Don't you think you should go to France?" I asked jokingly.

"If I must." Alex said letting out a breath, "You think you'll miss your friends?" Alex asked when the waitress came up putting down bread and took our drink orders.

"I think I will be homesick none the less at some point, we are all homesick some point in our lives. I will miss my mom and dad, but I never had many friends."

"Why's that?"

"I was a nerd, my face was always pressed into a textbook or I was too busy with my latest outfit to do anything." I said honestly when Alex chuckled, "It's not funny."

"It's not…how is it your friends with everyone in WWE but not in France?"

"Because WWE was where I wanted to be, you got to know people to have connections in this business."

"What better connection than Maryse as your sister?" Alex asked when my phone begun to ring.

"Talking about Maryse, I'm so sorry…" I said pulling out the phone ignoring her call and expected her to be mad, she will leave a voicemail and text me again but I turned off my phone.

"It's fine, it's a sisters job to worry."

"One can only take so much of either Maryse or Mike." I said smiling as I put my phone into my purse.

"I agree, you need to take small doses of Mike."

"I love Mike as a big brother, he really has watched out for me." I said taking the lemon off the glass sipping at the water that the waitress had just dropped off.

"Yeah, he may be annoying but he really is caring and helpful."

"Aren't you? I mean, you and Mike got to be enough alike if you two were teamed."

"People tend to say that."

"Well tell me what these 'people' tend to say….I want to know the Alex Riley others know." I said.

"My mom was a pageant queen and my dad was a football player." Alex said.

"Explains a lot."

"What does that explain?" He asked curiously.

"Your beauty and your athleticism." I said blushing playing with my straw when the waitress came back to take our order.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

"Um." I said looking at the menu for the first time.

"You want to split a BLT?" Alex asked.

"Sounds good, thank you." I said when the waitress took our menus and left.

"So you think I have beauty?" Alex asked.

"Oh my god Alex…" I said rolling my eyes, "Yes, your very handsome, especially when you wear something that is complimentary."

"Like this?"

"Perhaps." I said.

"Thanks, I wore this to my parents wedding vow renewal."

"How long have they been married?" I asked curiously.

"30 years, it was meant to be."

"It's adorable."

"And I'm not?"

"You are, but you haven't been married for 30 years."

"I would like to be one day…." Alex said making eye contact with me momentarily smiling a tad before I saw him blush in his cheeks.

"Do you ever have time to date on tour?" I asked.

"No, it's rather rough. We all often try to either date within the company whereas others try to date outside of the company."

"What type of guy are you?" I asked curiously in hopes he said he would date within the company as I played with my straw.

"I don't care, love is love no matter what." Alex said as it made me happy to hear that.

"I agree, I think everything happens for a reason and you can't stop love."

"That you can't." Alex said.

"I have a feeling your the type of guy that would use the lame pick up lines."

"I did in my younger days." Alex said as the waitress set the plate down on the table as we both begun to eat totally forgetting about our conversation. "I don't use them as much." Alex said starting the conversation up again.

"Mike ruin your style?"

"No, I just don't go out looking for it."

"Liar, like you haven't wanted to use it on a girl to get what you want." I said as I ate a fry.

"Me lie?"

"I can tell by that right there." I said pointing at him with a fry.

"Like you haven't batted your eyelashes, showed off your bright smile and gently rubbed a guys knee in a flirty way."

"I've never done that." I said in an offended voice but knew what he was talking about when I picked up half the sandwich.

"And I lie…" Alex said as he bit into his half.

"I still feel bad about that girl that fell." I said chuckling and changing the subject.

"Me too, but I feel worse for her having to wear that outfit…but her fall was comical…" Alex said laughing when he stood up, "Who am I?" Alex said pretending to act out the fall getting me to laugh but the workers didn't find it as funny, he sat back into the booth laughing as well.

"Your such an ass…" I said laughing.

"Am not, I'm a good actor." He said biting into a fry.

"So, your character, why Varsity Villain?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If I'm going to do your wardrobe, I need to know about your character."

"I wanted to be more of a football player, jock type person who is also a goof and a cocky bastard." Alex said.

"So I get varsity but you won't always be a heel so you won't always be a villain." I said not understanding that part of the name.

"I can't be called Varsity Face then Varsity Villain, can't change it that often."

"Why not something simple like Mike's chick magnet or something?"

"I thought that was Varsity Villain?"

"It doesn't work nor fit."

"What do you suggest?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, it's not my job and your not really using it until after you fight out of Mike's shadow."

"By then, I may have another character."

"How'd you think of the character Varsity Villain?"

"I was a football player, I was vicious at the game and auditioning for the teams, I got drafted to a college football team my junior year of high school and was the first freshman to be on the varsity team at my high school."

"So you got Villain by the way you tackled the game?"

"If you put it like that, yeah…" Alex said.

"As long as it's not because you like being the bad guy."

"Why not be a bad guy?" Alex asked smirking with part of the bacon hanging from his mouth.

"1. Bad guys don't have bacon hanging from their mouths." I said as we laughed.

"Sorry…" Alex said covering his mouth as he fixed it, "And two?"

"2. I don't associate with bad guys."

"Explain Mike."

"I didn't choose Mike, that was Maryse's choosing. He's anything but a bad guy."

"True…"

"Why do you like being a bad guy?" I asked curiously.

"Nice guys always finish last, I don't want to be last. I want to be first and the best man if it makes me a bad guy. I will do anything for what I want and to get what I want." Alex said which was a good answer to an extent.

"What was the worst thing you've done to get what you want?"

"Um…I snuck out to go to a concert on a school night and forged my parents signature on paperwork I didn't want them to read about my behavior or grades."

"You were a trouble maker as a teenager?" I asked.

"Weren't we all at one point in our lives?"

"True…" I said agreeing.

"I bet you were a rebel especially with Maryse as your sister."

"You can say that."

"Spill." Alex said excitedly.

"Maryse and I had a pact that we looked out for each other. One night I snuck out to go with my boyfriend to go to Paris for a rave. I didn't return until 6 AM which was when I was supposed to get up for school. Maryse got up earlier to help me get back in but we made sure we did help each other because I did the same for her with Mike and when she was in high school."

"You went to a rave? Did you do drugs?"

"No…I have never went to a rave before then, when I got there seeing all the drugs and stuff was when I realized I had to break up with my boyfriend because I'm not into that whole scene and I have never been to a rave since then." I said eating another fry.

"You got to learn the hard way huh?" Alex said as I nodded.

"Did you ever do drugs?"

"Hell no, may parents drug-tested me monthly at random times." Alex said.

"Why was that?"

"They were afraid I would do steroids more than anything else because of my football." Alex said honestly.

"Did you try any other drugs?"

"Nope, never wanted to."

"Would you drug test your kids monthly like that?"

"If I had reason to believe they were on drugs, I would…my house would be a drug free house and I would want my kids to be open with me about everything." Alex said when the waitress set the check down.

"Even if it's something you don't want to hear?"

"I want them to come to me with their problems, I don't want them to drink and drive so I would want them to call me for a ride and they will be punished for getting drunk."

"What about sex?" I asked awkwardly and embarrassed of saying it.

"Why are you turning red?"

"Am not!" I said feeling my face turning redder from him drawing attention to it.

"Are too, your embarrassed about sex!"

"No!" I said grabbing the check sliding out of the booth heading to the cashier. Alex slid out walking behind me up to the cashier.

"Sex." Alex whispered.

"Alex shut up!" I said as he laughed out loud as he stood beside me.

"No, I'm having fun with this…" Alex said as I handed the cashier the receipt letting her scan it in. Alex pulled out his wallet when he leant forward whispering "Sex."

"I'm going to kill you." I said giving him a dirty look and stomping my one foot.

"This is too easy." Alex said laughing harder handing the waitress his card.

"Don't talk to me." I said as I headed to the door pretending to be mad, I knew he was teasing me but yet I had to pretend to be mad.

"Addie, don't be like that, I'm just teasing you." Alex said signing the receipt and hurriedly ran after me.

"I know your teasing me." I said as we walked outside.

"It's cold out, here." Alex said taking off his blazer wrapping it around me.

"Thanks." I said holding the coat edges by the opposing hand. Alex helped me off the curb heading to his car where he unlocked the car doors on my side opening my door for me and waited until I got in before he shut the door and ran around climbing into the drivers side of the car starting it trying to get the heat to work.

"Why do you get so awkward and embarrassed about sex?"

"Does it matter?" I asked playing with the cuffs of his coat.

"It's a natural thing, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I do get embarrassed..."

"Why bring it up?" Alex asked glancing over at me and I saw him trying not to yawn.

"Isn't it one of those topics or things your parents say not to do under their roof?"

"God, I have heard that my whole life."

"Did you ever break that rule?" I asked curiously as he yawned yet again.

"No, I lost mine my sophomore year.

"Same…"

"We were bad kids." Alex said getting us to chuckle.

"Look where we are now." I said.

"Times haven't changed." Alex said smiling as it went quiet for rest of the way back to Mike's house, I kept noticing Alex yawning, I knew he must be tired because he probably didn't sleep well last night nor has he been able to take a nap whereas I have. Alex went to park in front of Mike's house.

"No, go around the block." I said in a panic mode when I got to thinking about him being tired and how I could get him to stay the night instead of going back to his hotel

"No problem." Alex said pulling back out and going around the block parking in a clear section.

"Thanks for coming and for tonight period…you didn't have to."

"No problem and no need to thank me, it was a true pleasure." Alex said smiling.

"I was thinking, why don't you stay the night?" I asked nervously.

"What?" Alex asked shocked and I could tell that was a nervous tone too.

"LA is filled with stupid and bad drivers as it is, I can't let another one out there, especially one that is as tired as you…"

"Thanks Addie, but I'll be fine to drive back to my hotel…I would like to live to my next birthday rather than Mike killing me." Alex said.

"No, no, no….they should be asleep by now and Mike doesn't get up until 10 AM, he is like clock work I swear….I wake up at 8 AM every morning to use the bathroom, I can get you out then."

"You sure?" Alex asked yawning, I gave him that look, "Fine, let's go." Alex said turning the car off completely as we both climbed out walking down to Mike and Maryse's house seeing the lights on.

"Shit, why are they still up? Alright, there is a back door in the kitchen. The gate is on that side, and it's hard to unlock. Move the stick out to get to the wire, you will have to untie the wire to be able to unlock the gate to open it." I said explaining how to do it.

"How would I know it's the kitchen door?" Alex said.

"It's the first door, right before the sliding glass door, it's the only one with the knob."

"Most doors do have knobs."

"Not sliding ones." I said correcting him.

"Right…" Alex said as he turned around to head that way.

"Alex," I whispered getting him to turn around, "Be quiet and beware of the bushes."

"Alright…" Alex said as he turned back around heading that way, I watched him do so when I remembered I was wearing his jacket. I ran after him taking it off in the process.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Your jacket." I said handing it to him.

"Right, go!" Alex said as I tip-toed back down the sidewalk heading up the path to the front door seeing Alex waiting for my cue to head to the gate. I unlocked the door grabbing the knob to open it not wanting to go in because I knew that Mike and Maryse were mad and worried but I need to do this. I gave Alex a thumbs up before I pushed the door open going into the house seeing Maryse and Mike stand up from the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Alex's Point of View-**

I put my jacket back on as I walked along the sidewalk towards the side of the house waiting for Adora to get inside before I made my approach to the gate. I haven't snuck into a house since high school so this is bringing back so many memories. When I saw Adora give me a thumbs up before she had disappeared into the house, I knew that now would be the best time to head to the gate. I quietly walked along the edge of their grassy front yard seeing their silhouettes of the three people inside as I got closer. I dodged any windows I may of encountered before I begun sliding through the bushes to the fence.

"Ow! Oh shit…seriously, how many bushes do they need?" I asked getting poked by multiple branches at every move I made. I approached the gate that was tall for fencing, I was tall enough to look over seeing what Adora was trying to explain to me. I reached over pulling out the stick first before I begun trying to untie the wire but it didn't work. With the force I had, I kept loosing my grip getting my hands to ram into the side wall getting cuts and scrapes from the wall. "What the hell? Who fucking tied this?" I asked trying yet again but it didn't work, "Fuck this." I said putting the stick back into it's spot, I stepped to the side sizing up the wall putting my hands on it before trying to pull myself up once, it didn't work, tried it twice more and I kept getting closer. "Oh my god, I know I can do this." I said as I tried one more time with more momentum and jumping up to swing my leg over the fence, "Phew! You damn wall!" I said patting the wall before I went to swing my other leg over. I leant forward to swing my leg backwards only to hear my name being called.

"Alex? Alex where are you?" I heard Adora ask as my grip on the wall slipped and I fell onto the solid grass ground taking the bump making a large thud. "Oh my god, Alex! What happened?" Adora asked running up to me talking in a whisper.

"I couldn't open the gate so I jumped the fence." I explained as I begun to sit up rubbing my neck.

"I told you it was hard to get into."

"Hard to get into? It's impossible." I said louder.

"Sh! Mike and Maryse are in their room….and you don't need them hearing you, come on." Adora said as she helped me to my feet and led me into their kitchen. Adora went into the living area first making sure it was clear until she gave me the symbol before I ran out of the kitchen into her room and she ran in behind me shutting the door behind her locking it.

'This is a nice room" I said finally turning around seeing her room with the lights on.

"Thanks, I'm going to go change, make yourself at home." Adora said before she went into her closet. I took off my jacket, over shirt and shoes folding them into a nice pile on the ground on the side of the bed. I would have took my pants off to sleep in my boxers but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I sat down awaiting for her to come out, when she did I jumped up seeing her in a spaghettis strap and shorts. "You can take your pants off so you won't have to sleep in them, but that is up to you." Adora said

"You won't be uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" Adora asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"You walk around wearing less than that while you are at these wrestling events." Adora stated as she headed to the television.

"True." I said not knowing what else to say before I pulled out my wallet and cell phone setting it on the night stand and pulled my pants off. I folded them putting them on top of my pile as Adora walked around the bed grabbing the remote off the television she had turning it on so she could turn the lights off. Adora walked to the other side of the bed climbing into her bed under the covers flipping through the channels as I stood there watching her and the television waiting for her to get comfortable.

"What do you want to watch?" Adora asked finally looking over to me from the television, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for permission to get into your bed."

"Alex, just climb in…." Adora said as she reached over pulling the covers back, I climbed in getting comfortable as she turned it to TV Land seeing the Dick Van Dyke show.

"I love this show." I said as I scooted down where my head was on the pillow pulling the blanket to lay on my belly.

"I like the one where Laura kept checking his mail and she opened that package."

"And it inflated into the raft." I finished smiling looking over at her as she put the remote to the side.

"This show will never get old."

"It's a classic…. did you set your alarm?"

"Don't need to…I'll be up in time, it's your turn to trust me." Adora said smiling.

"I guess it is time for me to trust you is right." I said smiling as I put my hand under my pillow watching her as she slowly fell into her sleep cycle before I fell asleep next to her. I trusted Adora to wake me up and knew that I would wake up if she went to get up from her bed.

"Alex." Adora said in a panic as she shook me roughly startling me out of my sleep getting me to fall off the bed hitting my head on the night stand as I went down.

"OW!" I exclaimed rubbing my head that I have hit for the second time.

"What was that?" Maryse asked from the other side of the door knocking at it again.

"Nothing!" Adora said as she looked over the bed at me with a worried expression, "Get in the bathroom." She said in a whisper.

"You overslept?" I asked.

"I guess so, now go!" She said helping me get to my feet before she pushed me into her bathroom, I closed the door pressing my ear against the door. I heard another door open and heard Adora say "Morning."

"Morning, Mike and I are going to make breakfast, you want some?" Maryse asked.

"No thank you…"

"May I come in?"

"Why?" Adora asked.

"So we can talk about yesterday."

"I'll tell you later, I'm really tired." Adora said.

"May I at least come in to get the stuff you borrowed yesterday?" Maryse asked.

"Um…sure, it's in the closet." Adora said I was trying so hard to be quiet when I remembered my things on the nightstand and the floor, I heard Maryse in the closet beside me shuffling things about, I was limiting my breathing and noise making.

"May I use your bathroom?" Maryse asked.

"No, why? You have your own…"

"I really have to go, plus I think I forgot something."

"You didn't forget anything, plus you don't want to go in there, I just went poop and it still stinks."

"Adora, I share a bathroom with Mike, it can't be that bad." Maryse said as I can't blame her and bit my lip from laughter from the truth of that statement.

"You can hold it."

"Adora, I have my period and I don't want…" Maryse said when I didn't want to listen to this, I opened the door giving up on this whole thing.

"I can't stand this anymore." I said stepping into the doorway

"Morning Alex, how nice of you to finally join us. I was wondering how long it'll take for you to come out." Maryse said without turning around and I can tell she was smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Maryse's Point of View-**

I sat on the couch beside my boyfriend, checking my phone every minute to see if my sister has called or texted me. It has been 2 hours since I tried calling her and a half hour since either Mike or I had texted her.

"Where is she?" Mike asked, I knew he was a worried type and he was getting mad as well that she wasn't returning anything but I think it was more worry than anything.

"She will be home, it's only 10 PM Mike." I said trying to calm him but I was worried myself when we heard the front door finally unlocking knowing it must be Adora since we both noticed she had took the spare key. When the door opened, we both stood up and I followed Mike out to the door way seeing my sister wearing the red cocktail dress she had made for me, I could tell something was up because she was smiling.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick! Why didn't you return our calls or texts?" Mike asked being furious.

"My phone was off, I'm sorry…." Adora said.

"You could of still given us a call…you don't just leave without telling us where your going, you know how many sick people are out there, especially in LA….where were you?" Mike asked.

"I went to a movie then went to dinner…" Adora said as I could tell she was lying.

"Alone? You don't just leave without telling us, at least update us….you are new to LA, you need to go out with someone that knows LA because LA is a big city compared to where you came from, you could of gotten lost."

"I took a cab…"

"Who cares if you took a cab…next time you need to call us and just because your 25 years old doesn't mean you can just run around like you own this place….Maryse and I are here to watch over you and you can't just not follow our rules."

"What rules?" Adora asked.

"Mike, she's sorry and let's go to bed and deal with this in the morning…" I said stepping in.

"No, she was late and ignored our texts and calls…."

"You can't punish me…." Adora said.

"That we can't, you understand you were wrong and your sorry…good night Adora, we will discuss this in the morning." I said pushing Mike towards the stairs even though he was fighting against me.

"Maryse, you going to ignore this?"

"Mike, it's her first night in LA, let her have fun and explore….she didn't get hurt nor did she hurt anyone…." I said as I shut the door behind us.

"I'm still mad at her….she can't do this every night, she needs to learn that…."

"Mike, she knows….she is my sister, she won't do it again…" I said as Mike went into the bathroom area brushing his teeth as I went out onto the porch that we had enjoying the night breeze and looking at the moon when I heard noises coming from the bushes below. I looked down seeing a figure climbing over the fence. 'Oh my god, someone is going to break into our house….' I thought to myself as I ducked down trying to hide but yet have a clear view of such person. I watched as they sat there, they leant forward swinging the other leg behind them hearing the back door below me open.

"Alex? Alex where are you?" I heard Adora ask below me, 'Alex Riley?' I thought as I looked back seeing Alex falling over the wall seeing his face instantly knowing it was Alex and I couldn't help but exclaim 'I knew it!' in my head. "Oh my god, Alex! What happened?" Adora asked running up to Alex watching them from where I was.

"I couldn't open the gate so I jumped the fence." Alex explained sitting up rubbing at his neck as I stood up.

"I told you it was hard to get into." Adora said

"Hard to get into? It's impossible." Alex said.

"Sh! Mike and Maryse are in their room….and you don't need them hearing you, come on." Adora said as I knew then that she has been planning on sneaking him in and that was who she was with. I couldn't help but to smile as I watch my sister leading Alex to below me and into our house. I walked back inside chuckling as I shut the sliding door and the blinds climbing into the bed.

"What's going on outside?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, was just admiring the moon." I said as I heard my sister's room door slam shut below.

"What is your sister doing down there? She has opened and closed like 2 doors…" Mike said as he headed towards our door.

"Don't worry about it, it was probably her bathroom door or something…" I said trying to get him not to go down there.

"Right…." Mike said coming back and climbed into the bed. "Night sweetie, I love you…" Mike said leaning over pressing his lips to mine.

"Night, I love you too…" I said scooting down on the bed reaching over turning my lamp off and setting my alarm for 7 AM knowing that Mike will still be asleep and that my sister won't be getting up until 8 so it'll be fun to mess with her a tad. My alarm woke me up, I turned it off before it could wake Mike. I slowly climbed out of the bed without disturbing Mike and made my way downstairs quietly as I went to my sister's door knowing that Alex must still be in there. I tried opening the door but it was locked, 'Good job sister, you learned well….' I thought to myself as I knocked on the door. "Adora! Are you awake?"

"One minute!" I heard Adora say from the other side, I pressed my ear against the door hearing whispers then a big thud.

"OW!" I heard someone exclaim inside the room.

"What was that?" I asked trying not to laugh knowing it must be Alex or Adora trying to rush to hide Alex.

"Nothing!" Adora said from the other side of the door hearing more whispers before my sister opened the door smiling and I could tell she was somewhat panicked. "Morning." Adora said.

"Morning, Mike and I are going to make breakfast, you want some?" I lied.

"No thank you…" Adora said looking back into her room then back at me.

"May I come in?"

"Why?" Adora asked eerie about letting me in.

"So we can talk about yesterday."

"I'll tell you later, I'm really tired." Adora said.

"May I at least come in to get the stuff you borrowed yesterday?" I asked.

"Um…sure, it's in the closet." Adora said hesitant as she looked back into her room before answering completely. I walked into her room seeing the bathroom door shut knowing instantly that Alex must be in there, I walked into the closet grabbing my dress and my purse that was now empty. I walked back out seeing Adora holding stuff behind her back and she had her one foot trying to push something under her bed but it was still sticking out.

"May I use your bathroom?" I asked heading to the closed door.

"No, why? You have your own…"

"I really have to go, plus I think I forgot something." I said trying to think of reasons why to go in there.

"You didn't forget anything, plus you don't want to go in there, I just went poop and it still stinks."

"Adora, I share a bathroom with Mike, it can't be that bad." I said hoping she will give in.

"You can hold it."

"Adora, I have my period and I don't want…" I said knowing no man likes to hear about that, if that doesn't work, I don't know what will.

"I can't stand this anymore." Alex said as I heard the door behind me open.

"Morning Alex, how nice of you to finally join us. I was wondering how long it'll take for you to come out." I said without turning around and I was smiling from victory.

"Wait, you knew I was here?" Alex asked.

"How can I not know you're here? I saw your little sneaking in act last night…" I said.

"What time is it really?" Adora asked.

"7ish…I wanted to make sure he gets out of here before Mike gets up….he's still mad about yesterday and you don't need him more mad about Alex." I said.

"You're a bitch for scaring the hell out of me like that." Adora said smacking me and I smacked her back.

"What would have happened if you did oversleep?" I asked.

"We would have thought of something." Adora said.

"Well, it's done with…Alex, you want to join us for breakfast before we have to get you out of here?" I asked.

"Sure…" Alex said when I looked back at Adora momentarily then looked back at Alex seeing that he was in his tank top and boxer shorts before looking back at my sister.

"You might want to get dressed first…" I said chuckling as I headed to the door feeling my sister walking behind me letting Alex get dressed. Adora and I went into the kitchen where I started a pot of coffee where Adora was searching the cupboards. "I would think after all the trouble we had caused you would be better at sneaking people in." I said smiling glancing over at my sister.

"I would be but what can I do with an amateur like Alex." Adora said.

"What am I an amateur at?" Alex asked walking into the kitchen buttoning up his shirt with his jacket resting over his arm.

"Sneaking into peoples houses." Adora said when a smile was creeping onto her face.

"I'm no amateur at that…." Alex said buttoning the last button smiling.

"I would say you were if I was able to figure out that you snuck in." I said.

"How did you figure it out?" Alex asked curiously.

"I was out on my deck and I saw you jumping, more like falling off the fence last night…." I said.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Adora asked.

"I'll have whatever you have." Alex said, I rolled my eyes at his comment when I pulled down three cups to get ready for the coffee that was still brewing.

"I guess we can just have cereal." I said.

"What type do you have?" Adora asked when Alex walked over next to Adora to look in the cupboards as well.

"We have Life, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Special K, and Captain Crunch Berries." I said.

"I LOVE Captain Crunch." Alex said excitedly.

"It's in the cupboard next to the fridge." I said as Adora walked over opening it pulling down the Captain Crunch.

"What do you want sis?" Adora asked looking over at me.

"Special K." I answered as she pulled down the Special K cereal box. I pulled down three bowls from the cupboard in front of me handing Adora and Alex their bowls as Adora handed me my cereal box. I stood there pouring my cereal hearing them whisper and giggling about something, I glanced over hoping to see what they were laughing at but couldn't tell. Adora handed Alex the box before she turned around opening the fridge pulling out the milk.

"Does this have a prize?" Alex asked sticking his hand in the box feeling around.

"Alex!" Adora said smacking him a tad as he smiled as he pulled out his hand that was in the box holding the tiny whistle.

"Ooohhh, a whistle!" Alex said as he put it up to his mouth blowing the whistle.

"Sh! Mike's still asleep, you don't want him waking up now do you?" Adora said grabbing the whistle from his mouth.

"Sorry…" Alex said chuckling at how mad Adora had gotten, she sounded SO much like our mom though. Alex went to look at the back of the box, "There are games on the back…." Alex said leaning the box back so he can see the back of the box better, I rolled my eyes thinking to myself that he was just as much of a kid as Mike.

"How would we know if Mike is up?" Adora asked ignoring Alex.

"Um…" I said looking over to Adora trying to think of something seeing a bag of empty beer and soda cans, "I got it…" I said smiling as I walked around my sister and Alex grabbing the bag of cans going up stairs making a pyramid with the cans outside the door so when he walks out and knocks them over we will hear them downstairs. I walked downstairs quietly not to wake Mike and walked into the kitchen seeing Adora pouring coffee into the three cups for me as Alex was pouring milk into the bowls.

"What'd you do?" Alex asked.

"I made a pyramid of cans outside the door, so when he walks out he will knock it over." I said setting the plastic bag I have squashed into a ball onto the counter.

"You are devious…" Alex said.

"You now know where we both get it from….our mom." Adora said.

"Well, we did learn from the best." I said as we both chuckled.

"At least you guys embrace it." Alex said as he put the cap back onto the milk carton putting it back in the fridge.

"We do…" I said.

"What do you like in your coffee?" Adora asked as she looked to Alex as she was pulling down the box full of packs of sugar to use in my and her coffee.

"I use sugar too." Alex said.

"Well, okay…how many?" Adora asked as she pulled out four, two for mine and two for hers.

"3." Alex said as she grabbed three more before putting the box back into the cupboard, I started moving the bowls to the mini dining room table that we had in the kitchen that we pushed up against the wall opposing the back door that Alex snuck into last night that only had three seats to it, we purposely did it that way for we would have enough seats for Mike, Adora and myself. I sat the bowls of Captain Crunch beside each other and my Special K in front of the that didn't have a bowl in front of it. Alex was pouring the sugar into the one cup as Adora was pouring the sugar into the other cups, Adora stepped back pulling out the drawer grabbing spoons.

"Can you grab three?" I asked walking over to stand between Adora and Alex, Adora pulled out three handing me them and I walked back over to the table sliding a spoon into each bowl as I heard the clanks of the spoons hitting the edges of the cups. I walked back over grabbing my cup dropping the spoon into the sink as Alex and Adora followed in my lead as I sat down in the seat in front of my bowl of cereal setting my coffee down as Alex set his down before pulling out the chair for my sister which was cute. Adora sat down setting her coffee down as Alex sat before grabbing the box of Captain Crunch setting it on the table. "Would you like a pen?" I asked.

"Please." Alex said sheepishly, I got up heading out to the computer desk grabbing a pen bringing it back in handing it over to Alex for him to use. "Thanks."

"So, what did you guys do last night?" I asked curiously as I grabbed the spoon in my bowl scooping up some of my cereal.

"Well, I was asked to go to a runway show on behalf of WWE and Claudia yesterday…" Adora started.

"That's great…" I said eating my cereal.

"I was able to bring one guest, and Alex invited himself." Adora explained.

"I didn't invite myself…" Alex said defending himself.

"I'm jealous! Why didn't you bring me with you? I would have gone…" I said.

"I know you would have, but I think that I would have been more uncomfortable and nervous with you or Mike there when I was doing the press…"

"You did press?" I asked shocked, I got over being hurt that she didn't invite me and begun to think why she would have to be uncomfortable or nervous around her own sister.

"Yeah, I had to do the red carpet and the interviews…"

"She did great, I offered to go with her so I went…" Alex said.

"Glad you went with her…first time doing that type of stuff can be very nerve wrecking, but I hate you Alex…" I said smacking him a tad.

"Ow, sorry that I went and you didn't….you can go to the next one, that one was wow…." Alex said.

"Wow as in?" I asked.

"Wow as in, it was horribly wow…" Adora said.

"Did you take pictures?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Adora said getting up heading to her room as I pulled out my phone going onto the web.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked before he took another bite of his cereal.

"Going to WWE's website to see if they have your press photos up." I said honestly.

"If they do, let me know…" Alex said in a tone in which sounded like he was hoping they were up and excited at the chance they may but didn't want to show it.

"Will do…" I said smiling at him as I looked back at my phone seeing it as the most recent story. "It's up." I said.

"What's up?" Adora asked walking into the kitchen on her phone as well.

"Pictures of you and Alex on the red carpet yesterday." I said smiling as I went to the album on my phone going one by one of each photo, they were truly adorable pictures and it wasn't until the last one where I noticed they were holding hands with their fingers interlaced. I smiled and knew that something must have happened last night between the two of them. "Here." I said handing Alex my phone going back to the first photo letting him go through the photos when Adora handed me her phone.

"You know how to do it." Adora said as I went through the photos she took.

"These are horrible…now I'm glad you went and I didn't." I said looking to Alex.

"Thanks…Adora, have you seen these?" Alex said handing Adora my phone letting her go through the photos on WWE.

"I look horrible in these photos….how come you told me I looked beautiful and I looked like this?" Adora said.

"Adora, you looked beautiful, honestly." I said.

"Yeah Adora…" Alex said as we swapped phones to continue eating at our breakfast.

"Anyways, we left the event early and went to get some dinner." Adora said.

"Why'd you leave early?" I asked curiously.

"Well…the one model fell and we couldn't contain our laughter so it was better just for us to leave." Alex said honestly.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was fine…she got up and continued rest of the way on the run way but the fall was so comical." Adora said.

"You guys are so mean…" I said rolling my eyes at them when we ate at our breakfast, "How long are you going to be in LA?" I asked.

"Until Thursday, I'm going to go back to Florida for a day before we have to head to Oregon." Alex said.

"That was a quick trip, why don't you stay until Friday?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want to impose and I don't know much about what to do in LA." Alex said.

"How are you imposing, your like family on some level." I said as Adora stood up drinking the milk from her bowl as she headed to the sink.

"I know but still…" Alex said standing up heading to the sink with my sister as he stood besides her whispering with her and they were both giggling. I watched them closely noting their body languages as they were washing their dishes, Alex and her were both smiling, Adora will push strands of hair behind her ear even if there wasn't any that needed to be moved and he will gently nudge her. Something was telling me that they were falling for each other, if not before last night, after last night just added fuel to their flames, I couldn't help but to be happy and wait for the day that Adora or Alex comes to me telling me that they like the other or that they were dating. I enjoyed watching them interact together because I remember when Mike and I was in that awkward stage like they are in when I was drawn out of my state of mind by the ruckus of the cans upstairs crashing and making a loud commotion.

"Who the hell put these damn empty cans in front of my door?" Mike exclaimed.

"Alex go!" Adora whispered as I watched both of them running to the back door when he leant in kissing my sister on the cheek before he whispered.

"Bye Addie, bye Maryse…thanks for everything!" Alex said as he ran out the door that Adora opened and tried to quietly close the door turning to look at me with a smile as Mike turned into the kitchen.

"Whose idea was this?" Mike asked holding up one of the cans.

"Sorry Mike…" I said taking the blame exchanging glances with Adora.

"Are you sure? This seems like something that one would do." Mike said pointing to Adora.

"Nope, it was me…" I said smiling as Mike smirked and leant over pressing his lips to mine.

"Morning, good one…" Mike said as he stood up straight setting the empty can on the counter looking into the sink. "Why are there two bowls in the sink? Was there someone else here?" Mike asked.

"Uh, no…who else would be here?" I asked kind of freaking out on the inside.

"I got hungry last night and I had a bowl of ice cream." Adora said as she looked to me, I can tell she was hoping we had ice cream.

"You didn't eat rest of it did you?" Mike asked.

"No, there is still enough left." Adora said.

"Cool…" Mike said.

"I'm going to go shower and get dressed…" Adora said as she went out the exit closest to her leaving Mike and I to ourselves.

"You seem much more relaxed than last night." I said taking another bite of my cereal.

"I slept on what you were saying and I think you were right….for once." Mike said as he walked up to the table I was at grabbing the Captain Crunch box.

"Good…." I said smiling as I watched him walk back to the counters making his bowl of cereal.

"What a rip off! This box didn't come with a toy…." Mike said upset, he looked on the back and got more upset, "Who did the games on the back?" Mike asked.

"Adora likes her games…" I said chuckling and shrugging, Mike let out a groan of being upset before he made himself a cup of coffee from the left over coffee from our pot before he sat across from me.

"Did she say what she did yesterday?" Mike asked.

"I think she said she went out to some runway show…." I said trying not to mention that it was through WWE.

"Oh, why didn't she take us?" Mike asked.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I went into my bedroom taking a shower remembering last night and how much fun I had. I got dressed and went out climbing onto my bed grabbing my phone off the night stand going through the photos that Maryse had shown Alex and I on the WWE website finding the best picture setting that to my phone background and another as my screensaver. I smiled at it when a knock at the door caught my attention.

"It's open." I said seeing Maryse walk in and I hid my phone so she won't see my newly set background or screensaver.

"We need to talk about last night." Maryse said coming in and sat on my bed across from me sitting Indian style like I was.

"What about it? I told you everything that we did." I said.

"No, I mean how was Alex treating you?"

"He was a gentleman…he opened doors for me, pulled out my chairs, complimented me and bought me a corsage…what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Did you enjoy his company?"

"I always enjoy his company, he's a good guy…"

"Yes he is…do you like him?"

"No…." I said as my phone vibrated, I pulled it out seeing a text from Alex and I opened it reading it.

"Who is it?" Maryse asked grabbing my phone reading the message, "'Addie, had fun and hope to do it soon. Made it back to my hotel.'" Maryse read out loud.

"Maryse, give me my phone." I said grabbing it back from her but not quick enough for her to see my new background.

"Aw, you put a picture of you and Alex as your background….I thought it was me and you?" Maryse asked.

"It was…but that picture was cuter." I tried to explain putting my phone aside.

"That is kind of rude not texting him back." Maryse said.

"Fine…." I said grabbing my phone again texting him back, "Better?"

"Yes, get ready, your coming with Mike and I to the movies…" Maryse said as she gently smacked my leg before I got off my bed getting ready to go and went with them to the movie but continued texting Alex. We got home, I pulled out Maryse's ring attire working on it while Maryse and Mike were watching shows they had recorded on their DVR over the weekend, I wasn't much into it when my phone went off again reading Alex's text, 'I'm bored…you want to go do something?' 'Why is it your bored and you text me?' I texted back rolling my eyes as I went back to sewing at Maryse's attire when my phone vibrated again but this time against the arm rest I rested it on.

"Who are you texting?" Mike asked as I looked at the text seeing Alex had written 'Because you're the only friend I have here and you're my entertainment.' Alex said.

"A friend from France, she is in town for a school trip." I said as I wrote back 'What do you want to do?' I asked him not knowing what to do.

"You have friends?" Mike asked.

"Which friend?" Maryse asked.

"Alexandra." I said giving her that look in hopes she will get my drift.

"Oh, how is she?" Maryse asked.

"She's doing great, I went with her to the runway yesterday, she is bored and wants to go explore LA during her free time." I explained when my phone went off again. 'I'll think of something, pick you up at 6?'

"What are you guys going to go do?" Mike asked.

"I don't know…I'm sure we will be able to find something."

"When is she going to be here?" Mike asked.

"Uh…I'm going to leave about 6 to meet her at a restaurant I believe, she's not a local so she doesn't have her drivers license and doesn't know her way around." I explained.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Mike asked.

"NO!" I said before I realized how that sounded, "I mean, no I'll get a cab or walk, it can't be that far." I said as I stood up going into my room putting my things up and put Maryse's ring attire in a safe spot so it won't mess up what I have thus far. I begun to fumble through the clothes I had hung up trying to decide on the perfect outfit for tonight not knowing what exactly Alex had planned to do.

"Need help?" Maryse asked, I jumped out of my skin looking to the door of my closet seeing my sister.

"If you want to help." I said shrugging turning back to the jean skirt I was looking at.

"What does he have planned?"

"No idea, all he said was he was bored and that he wanted to go out." I said turning back to her momentarily before I pulled the skirt down holding it up to me to see if I liked it or not.

"Is that a new skirt?" Maryse asked walking over standing beside me looking at the jean skirt.

"Yeah, inherited from a roommate who didn't like it anymore." I stated as she grabbed it and begun holding it up to the shirts I had with me.

"For a fashion expert, you can never dress yourself." Maryse said smiling.

"Excuse me, look what I wore yesterday." I stated as Maryse pulled down a pink spaghettis strap that had a white attached mini over shirt that was short sleeved and ended below the bust. "Really Maryse?" I asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know, I just don't want to be too overdressed or underdressed."

"This is the best option, you can get in anywhere in LA in this attire. Plus, it's cute, it shows off the famous legs we got from mom and make Alex's mouth drop more."

"I don't want his mouth to drop." I lied, I wanted to impress him but didn't want to have to impress him too much. I wanted the type of guy who would love me even if I wore sweats even if I don't wear them often.

"Right, I still say this outfit." Maryse said as she handed me the two hangers heading out of the closet.

"Thanks Maryse." I said as I went through the three pairs of shoes I had not being able to find one that would go with the outfit besides my red converse tennis shoes I had but it won't match quite well. I walked out of my room seeing Mike and Maryse making out, I was grossed out but at least I have yet to walk in on them having sex. "Going to borrow a pair of shoes." I said walking passed the couch not waiting for a response before going upstairs into their room borrowing a pair of flat pink shoes that had a bow on the toe part of the shoe. I ran back downstairs taking another shower for the 2nd time today pulling on the outfit looking at it on me in the mirror feeling nervous already about tonight but I don't know why. I pulled on a pair of nylons that went up to my waist before I slid the shoes on so I can get used to those types of shoes while I applied a little amount of make-up to make it look natural and put two studs into my ears before I went through the little amount of necklaces finding my lucky locket putting it on fixing it to where the latch was on the back of my neck. I untwisted the towel on my head that was trying to dry my hair, I plugged in the hair dryer that Maryse had put into the bathroom for me to use. I blew dry my hair as I was brushing it out until my hair was completely dry turning the blow dryer off but continued brushing my hair a few more times before I brushed half of my hair up into a ponytail hearing my phone ringing. I went into the main room answering it before it got sent to voicemail. "Hello?'

"I'm on my way, you ready?" Alex asked.

"Almost." I said smiling.

"Well get finished." Alex said chuckling.

"I'm a girl, I take a lot more time than you men."

"I sure hope you're a girl."

"Me too, if not I have a small ding-dong." I said getting him to laugh. "See you soon." I said hanging up before going into the bathroom applying lip gloss, deodorant and sprayed perfume across my body before grabbing my purse walking out of my room.

"You want something to eat before you leave?" Mike asked with his mouth filled with the sandwich he had handmade.

"No thanks, we are probably going to grab something." I said, plus I don't think I could hold down any food if I ate due to how nervous I was and how many butterflies I had in my stomach.

"Do you need money?" Maryse asked as she glanced to me smiling.

"No I have some and Lexi said she has cash." I lied.

"She got paid to be here?" Mike asked.

"Sort of." I said as my phone went off with another text from Alex saying he was here. "Got to go, she is waiting on me." I stated.

"When will you be back?" Mike asked.

"Late, don't wait up." I said hoping Maryse could get him to bed before I got home, I grabbed a spare house key before I walked out of the house going around the block seeing Alex leaning against the car checking his phone. "Sorry, Mike was asking 20 questions."

"Everything good?" Alex asked pushing himself off his car taking in his whole attire, the tight but loosely fit jeans, the short sleeved blue Ed Hardy type shirt, and the jean jacket.

"Yeah, Maryse knows I'm with you so I better be back in one piece or she'll kill you." I said chuckling.

"I know…you look beautiful." He said smirking as he nervously played with the key ring.

"Thanks…you look handsome yourself." I stated.

"Don't I always?" Alex asked smirking.

"That you do." I said blushing a tad as he led me to the passenger side of his car holding the door open for me as I climbed into the car, I started buckling up as he walked around the car climbing in buckling up himself before he pulled out of the spot he was in. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Putt-Putt golfing." Alex stated.

"Never played." I said turning to look out the window.

"Seriously?" Alex asked as I looked back at him seeing him glancing over to me from the road ahead of us.

"Dead serious."

"And your how old?" Alex asked.

"Does that matter?"

"I'm just shocked someone your age hasn't enjoyed a round of putt-putt." Alex said.

"Your how old and you still play?"

"Putt-putt is good for all ages, younger kids and teens tend to enjoy it more though."

"And adults that are kids at heart?" I asked smiling.

"Which I am."

"Proud of it?"

"Yep, why not be proud and confident in yourself? There is only one you, no one can change that and people tend to forget that and never have fun or live their life to the fullest." Alex said.

"I agree, there is too much hate, low esteems and not a lot of fun. I think worries took the fun out of everything." I said as he turned into a parking lot.

"What worries do you have?"

"What didn't or do I worry about?" I asked chuckling knowing all my old and new worries knowing he will laugh at me.

"What are you worried about right now?" Alex asked parking the car in the third row turning the car off but didn't climb out awaiting my response.

"You won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?" Alex asked making eye contact with me.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"I worry that you won't have fun." Alex said letting out a chuckle from nerves breaking the eye contact.

"Hey, hey hey! I'll have fun." I said grabbing his chin turning him to look at me.

"I hope so, but I worry that you won't." Alex said.

"I worry that I will ruin this whole thing or you won't have fun with me." I said.

"Doubtful, you made that fashion show fun." Alex said laughing, hopefully he was laughing at the show itself and not me.

"Alex, if I had fun then, I'll have fun here." I said smiling.

"Your right, hell I'm a fun guy." Alex said getting excited, I rolled my eyes climbing out of the car walking towards the place.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

We walked into the place Alex had taken us seeing all the arcade games and the loudness that came with it along with the music and kids screaming.

"This place is loud!" I yelled over the noise.

"That's why we are going outside." Alex yelled back as we made our way out of the place to get to the back of the facility and got in line to purchase the putt-putt golf game. I looked over the back of the facility seeing the three courses of putt-putt golf, the go-karts and the batting cages they had. I was watching all the things that were going on in those areas not realizing Alex had already went up to the counter purchasing our game and walked back to me, "Pink or blue?" Alex asked sticking out the two balls.

"Pink." I said as he handed me the pink ball along with one of the clubs.

"Girly girl." Alex said.

"Yes I am." I said as we walked to the courses seeing the first hole of the three different courses.

"Which one do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"I'm getting a good vibe from this one." I said pointing to the middle one.

"Then we'll do that one." Alex said as we went to the first hole, I bent down setting my pink ball into the pre-made hole that they dug into the green for the starting mark of the balls.

"That's right, right?" I asked looking to Alex.

"Yep, and you want to get it into the hole down there." Alex said nodding to the hole at the end of the green turf. I stood to the right of the ball setting my club behind the ball about to take a practice swing when Alex spoke up, "Are you left handed?"

"No, why?" I asked looking up to him.

"It might be more comfortable if you stand the other way." Alex said.

"Okay." I said as I walked around the ball standing on the left side putting my club behind my ball yet again.

"Flip your club around." Alex said as I did so.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Anything else?' I asked a little frustrated that he had to tell me how to do this, embarrassed that I didn't know how to do this but thankful that I wouldn't have to embarrass myself more.

"Nope." Alex said smiling as I got into a position that felt comfortable swinging the club a couple times before I tapped the ball getting it to roll but roll back to me after not being able to go over the first mound. "You need to hit it a tad harder." Alex said as he laid his club down on the small sidewalk on the side of the green that he was standing on before he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me resting them on top of mine that was holding the club. He helped me hit the ball hard enough to make it over the two mounds that the hole had seeing it stop on the flat surface near the hole at the end of the green. "There you go." Alex said smiling.

"Thanks." I said blushing a tad pushing a strand of hair behind my ear stepping onto the sidewalk so he can do his turn.

"No problem." Alex said as I watched him do his turn, I watched his ball roll down the green stopping on the other side of the hole as mine. We walked down to where our balls stop taking yet another turn getting our balls to sink into the hole after our second shots. We both grabbed our balls from the hole before we started walking to the second hole.

"Are we supposed to be keeping track of how many hits we have?" I asked.

"Supposed to yes, but it's not mandatory. I thought not to do so tonight" Alex said.

"Good, I'll probably lose." I said letting out a chuckle.

"You are probably right." Alex said.

"Just for that, it's on." I said as I pulled out my phone going to the notes section on my phone writing down how many hits we each had on the first hole before I put it up seeing the windmill building that was at the end of the green.

"You either have to hit the ball into the windmill house to get a hole in one or it will go into the concrete tunnel that will take it to the green patch below and it won't be a hole in one." Alex explained as I look to my right seeing the hole and the second green patch.

"Okay…" I said nodding as I put my ball down, I want the hole in one but knew that I wouldn't get it. I hit my ball getting it to go through the tunnel down to the second green patch.

"Nice shot, but watch how you get a hole in one." Alex said smirking. I stepped aside letting him take his turn, he hit his ball so hard and at an angle that it hit the wood post that was holding the metal chain that went across above the green that the ball will roll under to go into the cement and bounced off it and landed perfectly into the pond.

"Yeah, a hole in one in the pond." I said laughing.

"Shut up…" Alex said as I could tell he was embarrassed.

"I guess the game is over since you don't have a ball anymore." I said smiling.

"No, I can get it…" Alex said walking onto the grass that surrounded the pond getting to the very edge of the grass before it went into the water, I walked over to him watching him trying to fish for his ball with his club.

"You are going to get us kicked out Alex, let's just go ask for a new ball." I said literally scared we were going to get caught but yet was laughing at this whole scenario.

"We won't get kicked out…" Alex said when a security guard walked up to us.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was getting my ball, I kind of accidently hit it into the pond." Alex said, I covered my face with my one hand embarrassed that this is even happening.

"You could just go up to the window and ask for another ball, your game is over sir. Please leave the putt-putt golf courses now." He said.

"You serious?" Alex asked.

"Alex, just come on…." I said as I grabbed Alex's arm.

"But I wanted us to play putt-putt." Alex said.

"We did, 1 ½ holes…come on, we can go do the batting cages." I said as Alex angrily gave up as I grabbed my ball off the green that it was still resting on.

"I'm so sorry Addie, if you want me to take you home I can." Alex said.

"Who said anything about going home? I'm having fun…." I said smiling and still chuckling at how ridiculous that whole thing was. We turned our clubs and my ball in before we headed to the batting cages since that is what I wanted to do.

"Even though we can't play putt-putt?"

"I didn't come to play putt-putt, I came here to have fun and so you won't be bored." I said smirking as Alex pulled out his wallet pulling out a couple bills putting them in the machine to get coins to do the cages.

"Batting cages your type of fun?" Alex asked.

"They can be…" I said smirking as he handed me the 4 coins I needed before we walked over to the helmet and bat section.

"Most girls wouldn't want to wear the helmet, they'll be afraid it'll give them lice or ruin their 'good hair day'" Alex said.

"Coming from the guy that probably has more gel in his hair than mine." I said smiling as I pulled a helmet on realizing it was a tad too big then pulled it off to try another.

"My hair doesn't style itself and this helmet is too small." Alex said as I looked at him laughing at the sight.

"Hold on…" I said as I pulled out my camera snapping a picture of the sight laughing harder, I set that to my background and changed that picture to be the screen saver.

"Let me see!" Alex said excitedly as I showed him the picture, and he even laughed, "Send that to me." Alex said as I sent it to him as he begun to search for another helmet finding the perfect one before he begun to testing the bats, I found a bat that I felt comfortable with before he did and we went and found two cages next to each other. "I'll wait for you." Alex said as he stood in the door frame that led into the cage as I begun inserting the coins.

"You can do your round as well, that way it won't waste time."

"I want to watch you, see how good you are at sports." Alex said.

"Just know I'm not that coordinated but I love trying to be." I said smiling.

"I doubt that." Alex said smirking as he shut the door after I pushed the green button. I stood aside letting the first ball fly out first to see where it lands to see what area would be best to stand and do my batting round at. I got into position for the second ball, I thought I did pretty well for not playing baseball since my senior year of high school. "Damn, remind me to never be around you with a baseball bat." Alex said opening the door for me.

"Was I that bad?" I asked nervously.

"You were good, you hit 24 out of 30 of them." Alex said.

"You counted?"

"Yep…" Alex said smirking.

"Well, I did play baseball in high school."

"And you said you weren't coordinated or athletic." Alex said.

"I'm getting better…" I said as Alex begun dropping the coins into the machine, I shut the door watching him do his thing counting how many hits he had gotten and he did better than me by 2 so it wasn't that big of a difference. "You win…" I said as he walked out pulling his helmet off as I had to bite my lip from laughing at his messed up hair.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Come here." I said as I stepped forward reaching up messing up his hair some to make it look more presentable.

"You done?" Alex asked as I smiled.

"Almost…" I said as I fixed one strand and smiled.

"Better?" Alex asked.

"Much." I said smiling as we walked together over to the racks putting up the bats and helmets.

"You want to go on the go-karts?" Alex asked.

"Sure…" I said smiling as we walked over to the counter purchasing two passes to go on the go-karts, we were first in line for the next round of go-karts.

"Please say you have done go-karts?" Alex asked as he climbed up onto the metal railing to sit on and I did the same.

"Yes, I have done go-karts…" I said smirking.

"Good…how come you never went putt-putt golfing?" Alex asked curiously.

"I thought I wouldn't like golfing, I thought putt-putt was the same as regular golfing…."

"Well, that is acceptable for the blonde in you." Alex said.

"I'm not the stupid type blonde…."

"You may not be the stupid type blonde in the punch line of every joke but we all have our stupid moments, I've had them, you've had them, everyone has them."

"Some have them more than others…" I said.

"Mike is a great example of that." Alex said getting us both to laugh.

"Good one." I said as the fence door opened by an employee, Alex jumped off and he helped me off the railing before he handed him both our tickets letting us walk into the raceway, I claimed the orange car beside the purple one Alex was sitting in buckling up. "You're going down Alex." I said trying to be confident but I couldn't because I was chuckling.

"No, you are." Alex said.

"We'll see won't we?" I asked smiling as I watched the lights until it turned green before I stepped on the gas going and cutting Alex off.

"You moron!" Alex yelled as he had to slow down to let me through the exit onto the track, I sped up so he couldn't catch me, but he did. With every turn one of us would pass the other only to laugh in their faces. It got to a point where Alex was behind me and I was trying to go faster then I felt a bump, I turned around to see that Alex had hit me and was now locked onto my car and I was pulling him along.

"What'd you do?" I asked as I kept looking back at the car that was still attached to mine.

"I didn't know I will get caught." Alex said as I stopped getting his car to stop sitting there waiting for an employee.

"We clearly said not to bump into others." He said.

"Yeah Alex." I said now standing up after unbuckling myself looking back at Alex.

"I didn't know that would happen…" Alex said as he unbuckled himself to stand up.

"You two have to leave the course…your ride is done." The employee said.

"Thanks a lot Alex." I said as I crossed my arms pretending to be mad.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Read the rules perhaps." I said as we waited until it was clear to run across the track without getting hit by other karts that was still going. "You are just bound and determined to make sure we get kicked out of this place, aren't you?" I asked jokingly as we made our way out of the gate.

"No, those were all mistakes." Alex said.

"Yeah, mistakes." I said rolling my eyes.

"You got to believe me."

"I do….but it's just weird coincidences Alex." I said.

"Whatever, I don't need to explain myself to you….you hungry?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I can eat." I said smiling as we went to the snack bar that was outside.

"What sounds good?" Alex asked.

"I'm getting a hot dog and a drink." I said pulling out my wallet to pay for my food.

"Don't worry about it, I'm paying…" Alex said stopping me from zipping open my wallet.

"I can pay for myself Alex."

"I owe you it after ruining putt-putt, then the go-karts, then beating you in the bat cages." Alex said.

"I still feel bad that you-" I started to say when Alex went up to the window ordering it for me without letting me finish.

"What type of drink you want?" Alex asked turning to look at me.

"Um, diet coke." I said as he turned back to the cashier completing the order and handed me the wrapped hot dog and the soda. "Thanks Alex." I said smiling.

"No problem." Alex said smiling as we sat down at a picnic bench that was outside, "You okay eating outside?"

"Yeah, it's a lot quieter than inside…."

"That it is…you want to play some games after this?"

"That is if you don't get us kicked out of that too…" I joked as I opened some packets of ketchup and mustard putting it on my hot dog.

"Well, now I have too…." Alex said.

"Please don't…I'm surprised they gave you food after how much trouble you have caused."

"I didn't cause too much trouble…how'd you like putt-putt golf?"

"It was fun…would like to do it again sometime."

"Maybe we will, just not this one…" Alex said smiling.

"I like the snack bar type food…"

"Oh, like the nachos, the hot dogs, the pop corn, stuff like that?"

"Yes, but it's all bad for you…"

"Is that why you got a diet coke?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but I have been told that diets are just as bad….they are full of sugar…"

"If you feel better drinking diet, then drink it…your skinny and you will do enough cardio being on this tour to burn it off."

"I doubt that." I said smirking.

"You have a little…" Alex said wiping at the side of his mouth and I did the same with a napkin wiping off the yellow mustard that got on the corner of my mouth.

"Thanks." I said embarrassed that it had happened, I can't believe I had did that.

"No problem, I would hope you would do the same to me…." Alex said.

"Maybe, it depends…."

"Depends on what?"

"If I'm in a good mood…"

"Seriously?"

"No, I will tell you…." I said smirking as I took another bite of my hot dog.

"These foods can get messy huh?" Alex asked.

"That they can…I remember the first time my dad took Maryse and I to our first WWE show, we were second row from the top but we didn't care…"

"How old were you?"

"I was 6 and Maryse was 13, the guy behind us spilt his beer so first we smelt like beer then a guy came back to sit in his seat on the other side of us, instead of sliding through our row to his seat, he decided to walk through the row behind us and climb over the seats…."

"Let me guess, he slipped on the beer that was spilt?"

"Yep, his nachos spilt all over me and Maryse and our brand new shirts…" I said squirming remembering how nasty that was.

"Oh god, including the cheese and salsa?"

"Yes, the chips, the cheese, the salsa, whatever was in that try….our dad took us to the family restroom where we rinsed our hair out in the sink and had to change out of our brand new bought t-shirts and into the shirts we were originally wearing to the event."

"What shirt did you get?"

"I got a Road Warriors t-shirt." I said as I casually sipped my drink.

"Alright, I was a fan of theirs too….who do you like on the roster now?"

"Well obviously Maryse, and I got to like Mike…"

"What about me?"

"I haven't seen you wrestle, I've seen you save Mike's butt…"

"You didn't watch NXT?"

"No…" I said honestly.

"I have a match this weekend at the house shows, you have to watch."

"Fine…" I said.

"Who else do you like?"

"I like Evan, Hunter, Shawn, Kofi, and Cody."

"Cody? Really?"

"What's wrong with Cody?" I asked offensively.

"Nothing, I didn't think you would like him…he's a nice guy…"

"I haven't met him, he's on SmackDown so I never had the chance to meet him…."

"You'll meet him sometime, we all get around and jump shows sometimes….I'm surprised you don't like Cena or a big name like that…"

"I mean, he's a good wrestler and he is a super adorable, but I don't like this whole 'super Cena' thing the writers are having him do. He is a super sweet guy, he is a big teddy bear but I don't like the character the writers are making him." I said honestly as I took the last bite of my hot dog.

"You do know the characters behind each person."

"I grew up watching this, I know the difference now between the person and the character…"

"So, I'm not a bad guy then?"

"We discussed this already…"

"Right…so, growing up watching wrestling like myself, how come you didn't get into training or wanting to be a wrestler like Maryse or myself?"

"Who said I didn't train?" I asked sipping my drink.

"You trained?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want a career out of it, I wanted to know if I could do it and I did….I did a couple of shows where it was Maryse vs. me at a few small shows but it wasn't me…I found my love of making the ring gear, so I became the promotions wardrobe girl…"

"Does Mike know?"

"Hell no Mike doesn't know…if he finds out, he will try to pull me into that ring."

"Will you ever bring it to anyone's attention?"

"No….I wouldn't have told you but you asked and I think I can trust you, I can right?"

"Yes, you can trust me….if you don't want to wrestle I won't mention it…"

"Thanks…" I said smirking.

"Your welcome…you want to play some arcade games?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely." I said standing up going to throw away our trash before heading inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

After walking with him to the trash throwing away our trash, we walked into the loud arcade to play some games.

"What do you want to play?" Alex asked loudly as we went over getting change for the bills he had.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging.

"Come on, let's get our pictures done first then we will decide on what game…"

"Pictures?" I asked confused as he dragged me to a photo booth depositing money into the system, he sat down on the only chair, I slid between him and the side of the booth to stand next to him.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Standing next to you."

"You can sit on my lap."

"No, I'm fine…" I said.

"If you do that, our pictures will look awkward."

"More awkward than me sitting on your lap?"

"Yes…"

"I don't want to hurt you…" I said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm fat and you may have sensitive legs."

"You are NOT fat and you won't hurt me…" Alex said as I sat on his lap uncomfortably trying to distribute my weight else where so I won't put too much weight on him, "Just sit on my leg fully, don't try to make yourself lighter on my lap…" Alex said wrapping his arms around me pulling me down onto his leg fully catching me off guard when a flash went off capturing that moment.

"Well, that shall be the most unflattering picture ever…" I said as I went to fix my hair when it went off again, I gave the camera a dirty look when Alex was just laughing getting the camera to go off again to capture Alex mid-laugh and me having a pissed off look on my face and the last one was actually normal. We put our faces cheek to cheek and smiled for the last photo, I stood up pulling the curtain open walking out before him as we awaited these pictures. I looked around the arcade trying to find the perfect game seeing the motorcycle racing game Maryse and I would always race each other on, I liked the motorcycle game more than I did the actual car ones.

"I'll race you on that one." I said pointing to the motorcycles.

"You're on!" Alex said as the pictures dropped into the plastic drop box, Alex pulled them out looking over the 4 photos we had took and ripped the two strips in half handing me one to keep.

"These are horrible….I'm so sorry…" I said trying not to laugh at how ridiculous these photos had turned out.

"It's fine, I'm laughing….this whole night has been horribly fun…." Alex said smiling.

"It has…but I won't change it though…." I said smiling as well looking up at him before we went to the change machine getting more change for the games before we went to the two motorcycles climbing onto them depositing the 50 cents each to start the race. Maryse and I were always competent with each other at arcade games, it was very rare that either one of us didn't come in first or second on this game. I played the game like I would if he was Maryse coming into first winning another round looking over that he came into fifth.

"Sorry." I said smirking happily that I was able to beat him.

"Your good…you played this often?"

"Yep, Maryse and I always raced each other on this game, it was always close too…it was always one after the other, if I was 1st, she was 2nd. If she was 3rd, I was 4th, no one ever comes between us…"

"Damn…" Alex said climbing off the bike standing beside me watching me play my free round seeing that I came in 2nd this time. "You played that game way too much."

"Like you don't play too much video games on your free time." I said climbing off the fake motorcycle.

"Oh, I do play a lot of video games on my days off…."

"What games do you play?"

"Not the ones Mike plays for sure…I have a Super Nintendo that barely works, Play-Station 2, a X-Box and a Wii…I like the gun ones and I'm a nerd because I like Mario Brothers and the dancing ones on Wii."

"The Wii?"

"You never played the Wii?"

"No…"

"We got to fix that…" Alex said grabbing my arm pulling me towards the exit.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to play more games." I said confused.

"We are going to Best Buy."

"Why?" I asked even more confused.

"They always have the game consoles up and have games we could play…" Alex said.

"Okay…" I said thinking it was weird, but whatever, I like spontaneous and random acts of fun. "Do you know where the nearest Best Buy is?" I asked looking over to him as we climbed into his car.

"I have a GPS on my phone." He said smirking as he pulled out his phone searching through his GPS, I pulled out my own seeing texts from Maryse and Mike, mainly Maryse. 'When you coming home? How is Alex? Have you two kissed?' I rolled my eyes as I locked my phone putting it back in my purse not wanting to get back to her right now. "Did you find one?" I asked.

"Yep, there is one less than a mile away." Alex said handing me his phone to give him directions.

"What is the big deal about Wii?" I asked.

"Wii along with X-Box Kinect is where you are the controller." Alex explained.

"That seems cool…"

"Its very cool…what system do you have in France?" Alex asked.

"My Super Nintendo still works, I have a Nintendo 64 and Nintendo Cube, then I had a PlayStation but I sold it for a plane ticket…" I said.

"To where?" Alex asked as I pointed him to go to the right.

"To LA to see my sister, I got angry with my parents and flew to LA to see Maryse." I said honestly.

"You are very spontaneous getting up and flying to random places like that…"

"It wasn't very spontaneous; it was a spur the moment act…things that aren't planned always seem to be more fun, at least that is how it seems." I said.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because it's not planned, you won't have any expectations and that way if something doesn't go as planned, no one will get upset or mad about it because the whole act was unexpected…" I said.

"Sounds like good enough reason…"

"I'm not saying planned things aren't fun, I mean they can be but I like just randomly doing things without being planned because it makes life so random and spontaneous. Life is too short to sit around planning every single detail." I said pointing for him to take a left into the plaza seeing the Best Buy yellow tag.

"I like that about you…your not afraid of doing anything at anytime, your down for anything…"

"Not anything…" I said instantly thinking dirty things.

"You know what I mean…I like being spontaneous, doing spur the moment trips and sometimes on this road it feels like I am strapped in, but maybe you can change that."

"Not that much…" I said smiling as he parked and we both climbed out rushing to go into the store due to the sun going down and it getting colder.

"Phew, I love Best Buy." Alex said as we walked to our right onto the tiled pathway walking around looking at the laptops, cameras, phones and computer games until we got to the back side of the store where they had three of the newest gaming systems set up. "Here is a Wii, it's the Carnival Games one." Alex said kind of excited about it, "I'll show you how to play the darts first, you have to try to pop a balloon…" Alex said as I watched him do a round first before he handed it to me not knowing how to do it. "Okay, your turn…here is the controller." He said handing me the white stick controller not knowing how to control it.

"How do you work this thing?" I asked not used to using that type of controller.

"Point it on the television, see that hand?" Alex asked as I moved the controller seeing the small hand on screen.

"Yeah…"

"That's you, now choose darts…" He said as I moved it over to the darts and pushed A to select it.

"How do you?" I asked turning to look at Alex, he stepped closer feeling his body pressed against my back, his one hand wrapping around my waist holding me there and the other resting on top of mine that was on the controller.

"It'll get easier." Alex said as he helped move the controller demonstrating how to do it and when to push the buttons. He helped me throw the three darts I had popping only one balloon. "Got it now?" Alex asked.

"I think….what other games do they have?" I asked as it went back to the main menu, Alex and I went through each little game they had, he helped me play each game until I got used to the way it was controlled, but it was nice being held in Alex's embrace and it was fun playing those games.

"How do you like the Wii?" Alex asked as I set the controller into the empty slot on the side of the system display it had.

"I enjoyed it but I got to get used to it, slowly but surely I will." I said smiling as we walked to the next game system.

"This is X-Box Kinect, you might enjoy this one better than that, I believe it doesn't have a controller…it goes by your body." Alex said as he stepped back to where his outline was displayed on the screen and it popped up the main menu showing a list of songs, "This must be a dancing one…" Alex said.

"Show me how you dance." I said giggling wanting to see Alex dance hoping he is better than Mike's dance moves.

"I will…" Alex said smiling as he went through the list picking out a song I wouldn't think he would choose, he chose 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha and I just chuckled watching him mocking the dance moves of that on the screen. It was impressive, he passed the level with a B grade and he walked off the screen. "Your turn, dazzle me." Alex said smirking as I walked to where he was standing letting it re-adjust to my body shape before I went through selecting a song, but I didn't know what song to choose though. I ended up choosing 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga thinking that one must be one of the easy ones but I think Alex's dance was a lot easier than this, but I wasn't doing his dance so I wouldn't know. "Go Addie, go Addie, go Addie!" Alex said trying to encourage me, but it just distracted me enough to give him a dirty look as I continued dancing, I got a D on the round but I didn't care.

"Phew…" I said wiping the sweat on my forehead trying to do that, "I haven't tried to dance that hard in a while." I said smiling.

"Its definitely exercise…"

"No wonder why people like that type of gaming system so they can work out at home without wasting money on gym membership."

"Yeah, it'll work…" Alex said as we looked through the games they were selling before we went through the movies and CDs until an employee had to kick us out of the store due to them closing for the night.

"What to do now?" I asked.

"Well, it's 10 PM, you still up to doing something?" Alex asked.

"I'm up for anything, what time is your flight tomorrow?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself trying to warm up.

"Oh, where are my manners…." Alex said taking his jean jacket off putting it over me.

"Thanks…" I said smirking as we slowly walked down the parking lane towards the solo car in the lot.

"My flight is at noon, so I have to get up about 9ish to get to the airport by 10."

"Are you sure you up to something, that is kind of early?"

"Early to who?"

"Me….I'm not used to this whole travelling early morning little sleep thing…."

"Right…your still getting over jet lag too…" Alex said as we got to his car, I leant against the hood of his car and he stepped in front of me, and a foot was on either side of mine.

"So, what do you want to do Alex?" I asked.

"Well, we can go see a movie, they have a bowling alley that is open until midnight…you can come back to my room and we can watch a movie there….we can go get dessert….or we can call it a night…." Alex said.

"You want to call it a night so you can get some sleep, I know you are more tired than I am…"

"A little but I have ran on less sleep…"

"I don't want Mike realizing that nor do I want him asking questions…"

"Like he will care…"

"He may…" I said smirking.

"Okay, let me get you home…" Alex said as he walked me around to my side opening the door for me and shutting it after me. I felt bad for cutting the date short but I wanted him to be fully rested and tomorrow will be a long day for him. When he climbed in and buckled himself up before he started the car.

"I'm sorry for cutting the date short." I said.

"Your not cutting it short….it has been four hours, that is the longest short date I've ever been on…"

"I would say so…."

"Hopefully four hours wasn't too long…" Alex said as I looked over to him smirking.

"No, it didn't seem like four hours, it seemed shorter than that…"

"I thought you were going to say it seemed much longer than that."

"I wouldn't say that…it was very fulfilled." I said.

"Well, isn't that what we were supposed to do? Do a lot of things to have fun?"

"Yes…" I said as he turned up the radio a tad and I could hear him mumbling along to the music, I chuckled by how cute it was.

"Are you laughing at my singing voice?" Alex asked.

"No, it's just cute…."

"Why, thank you…" Alex said as I could see a smirk creep onto his face when I noticed he turned down the residential street.

"You drive fast…" I said.

"It's LA, who doesn't speed here?"

"Very true….have you ever gotten pulled over?" I asked.

"A couple of times…I got out of 4 of the tickets."

"How many tickets have you had to pay?"

"2."

"You've gotten pulled over 6 times?"

"Well, I was a rebel kid…" Alex said smirking as I chuckled looking out my window as we passed the house seeing the lights off on the bottom floor hoping that meant they were asleep. "You still want me to pull around the corner?"

"Yes please." I said as I pulled out my phone texting Maryse, 'Are you awake?' I held my phone in my hand awaiting a response as Alex parallel parked the car. He turned it off unbuckling his seat belt when the screen lit up shining Maryse's name with the envelope saying she texted back.

"They are still up huh?" Alex asked shifting to face me.

"I don't know…" I said opening the text message reading the response, 'Mike's in the shower, he's probably heading to bed afterwards. I'm upstairs reading my book in our bed…I'll keep him up here.' Maryse said. "Apparently, Mike's showering and she is going to keep him upstairs…" I said exiting out of the text message before I pushed the red button to get the seat belt to unlatch.

"Then, I'll walk you to your door." Alex said smiling as he opened his door and I climbed out of my door as well pulling the jacket he rested over me tightly around me as he locked the car through his keychain before he met me on the sidewalk wrapping his arm around me walking the distance to the house. We walked up the path where we were standing on the doorstep, we turned to face each other just awkwardly standing there.

"Thanks for loaning me your jacket." I said smiling as I pulled his jacket off handing it back to me.

"No problem…I hope you had fun tonight, I know I did…you have your filmstrip?"

"Yep, in my purse…I had a lot of fun tonight….text me tomorrow when you get to Florida." I said.

"I will…thanks for coming out with me…."

"Well, I had too….we have to do this again…"

"I hope so and I'm glad you would like too….your beautiful…" Alex said as he reached over pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks…" I said blushing and smiling when Alex started rubbing his thumb against my cheek as he was cupping my face.

"You have soft hair…"

"Thanks…that sounds so weird to hear…" I said as we both chuckled awkwardly when Alex started leaning forward holding my face where it was with his soft gentle hand, I closed my eyes preparing for the kiss when the door was flung open, we both jumped back from each other trying to act like we weren't doing anything.

"Good evening Maryse…" Alex said as he begun to scratch at the side of his head trying to play cool.

"Good evening Alex, Addie you need to get in here before Mike decides to come downstairs…." Maryse said as I looked to her as she said it then turned back to Alex.

"Right…good-night Alex…text me." I said smirking as I went to walk into the house, he grabbed my hand turning me to face him.

"Good-night Addie." He said as he went to give me a kiss but when we got mere inches apart he smirked and remembered that Maryse was right there, he wrapped his arms around me for a hug and gave my cheek a peck before he nodded towards Maryse before he headed down the sidewalk pulling his jacket on as he walked back to his car.

"Maryse! What was that about?" I asked mad about her interrupting my time with Alex.

"I didn't want Mike coming down here and seeing Alex standing on his doorstep….he may come down here at any moment…" Maryse whispered.

"Why's that?"

"He wants a cup of water, I offered to get it for him and I've been down here already 10 minutes watching you and Alex."  
>"You were spying on me?" I asked shocked and more pissed that she was spying on me.<p>

"I weren't put it like that…"

"What would you call it?"

"Casually looking through the peep hole."

"Also known as spying…I hate you Maryse!" I said as I stormed to my room slamming my door shut behind me, I was angry that she was spying on me and Alex, it was an invasion of my privacy. I tossed my purse onto my bed before I plopped down on my stomach groaning before I got up changing into my pajamas coming back out pulling out the filmstrip of photos cracking up laughing at all the photos that were on the filmstrip laying it on my nightstand for me to put up the next day. I put my phone on it's charger texting Alex that I was going to bed and thanked him yet again for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-**

**Adora's Point Of View-**

Alex and I were texting all day yesterday, he has kept me updated about when he got home and what he was doing, I could tell he was bored and I knew I was bored even though I had Maryse's outfit I needed to finish but Alex was a nice distraction. Maryse has apologized for spying on Alex and I the other night, I forgave her and knew she was just trying to help but it still made me angry. Alex was supposed to be already at the airport when we land in Oregon, I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see him again but I wasn't going to admit that I was excited to see him. When we landed, I led the way to the baggage claim and trying to stop the smile that was creeping on my face when we saw him on the bottom floor as we climbed onto the escalator.

"You down with that Addie?" Mike asked.

"What?" I asked turning to look at him and Maryse as we approached the end of the escalator.

"We were talking about going out tonight to celebrate…" Maryse said.

"Out where? Celebrate what?" I asked.

"To a club, to celebrate your first weekend as a WWE employee." Mike said.

"I guess it could be fun…" I said as we walked over to Alex, "We are going to a club tonight, you want to come with?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, sounds fun…I haven't been to a club in a couple weeks…" Alex said smirking.

"Why'd you invite him?" Mike asked.

"If it's my celebration, I should be able to invite who I want to invite." I said hoping that would do for an explanation.

"She's right." Maryse said smiling.

"Whatever…" Mike said as we walked towards our baggage claim.

"Did you get enough sleep?" I asked.

"Yep, that flight gave me a few extra hours…"

"How were your flights?"

"Long…not much turbulence so I couldn't complain…" Alex said as he rolled his bag with me.

"Did you bring the movies?"

"Yes, and the television seasons…"

"Good, we can watch some of it this weekend…"

"Why else would I bring them?" Alex asked.

"You like the extra weight in your suitcase?"

"Yep, you caught me…" Alex said smirking when I felt my phone going off, I pulled it out and saw Claudia's name popping up.

"I have to take this…" I said as I stepped aside letting him continue onto the baggage claim and I knew Mike and Maryse would grab my bag if I wasn't there. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Addie, did you catch your flight?"

"Yeah, I'm in the airport in Oregon…why?"

"I'm not going to be able to make tonight due to being kept up in Connecticut due to work…I should be there by Monday the latest….all the things you will need should be there since all should be packed up in the trucks."

"Okay, I'll figure something out…" I said confidently and hoping that I can do this.

"Okay thanks, how'd the runway go? I saw the photos of you and Alex, they were adorable."

"Thanks…well the runway went good…we left a little early…"

"Why?"

"A model fell and we couldn't really stop laughing…" I said trying not to let a chuckle out remembering that girl falling.

"Oh, totally understand….sorry about this…I got to go, the meeting is about to begin again." Claudia said.

"No problem, have fun." I said hanging up as I caught up with the guys standing next to Alex watching suitcases now being dropped onto the carousel.

"Who was that?" Maryse asked.

"Claudia." I said.

"What did she want? The weekend hasn't even begun." Mike said.

"She won't be here until Monday." I stated.

"So, you are in charge of everything this weekend?" Alex asked smirking.

"That doesn't mean come terrorize me." I said smirking even though I would want that.

"I think it does." Alex said.

"Addie, your bag!" Maryse said as I turned to the carousel from Alex's eyes noticing my bag passing us, I ran a couple steps to catch it grabbing it off the carousel rolling it back with me.

"How do you miss your bag?" Mike asked.

"Easily." I said as I blushed slightly, we waited for their bags to come to us before we headed out of the airport. "Don't we need a car?" I asked.

"I already rented one….I had time to spare." Alex said smirking when he led us to the car he had rented, it was a red Prius that looked nice but I wasn't a big fan of it.

"Nice ride choice Alex." Mike said.

"I thought so." Alex said as he unlocked the trunk with the key he had, Alex and Mike lifted their bags into the trunks and I went to lift mine up into the trunk when Alex stopped me. "I got it…" Alex said trying to grab it for me.

"I'm not weak….I can do it…" I said smirking as I did it myself.

"Just trying to help…" Alex said.

"She's independent, I just think she doesn't like anyone touching her things…" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Correction, I don't like you touching my things." I said as Mike lifted Maryse's bag into the trunk as I walked past him to stand beside one of the back seat doors waiting for the doors to become unlocked.

"What would I do to your belongings?" Mike asked.

"Only God would know what you will do…" I said smirking when Alex tossed the keys to Mike for him to drive.

"I'm not that bad….I just like to taunt you…" Mike said as he unlocked the car causing rest of the doors to unlock, I climbed into the back seat buckling up looking over to Alex who was sitting beside me smirking.

"May I see your phone?" Alex asked.

"No, why?"

"I thought I saw something earlier when you answered it…"

"See what?" I asked hoping he didn't see the pictures.

"I thought I saw your screensaver, I want to make sure it isn't the picture I thought it was."

"Probably isn't."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Is not…"

"Is too."

"Is not." I said as we begun to have that silly argument.

"Children, calm down." Maryse said.

"I just want to see your phone." Alex said.

"Fine…" I said giving in, I pulled out my phone handing it to him not being to look at him as he looked at my background and screensaver.

"How'd you get that picture?" Alex asked curiously, he didn't laugh and I looked back over to him feeling my cheeks slightly turning red and he handed the phone back.

"Internet…"

"How'd you save it onto your phone?" Alex asked.

"I'll show you." I said as he pulled out his phone and he went to the website finding those pictures.

"I want that one." Alex said.

"That one, really?" I asked looking at the photo he wanted.

"What's wrong with this picture?"

"Nothing…" I said not wanting to say anything and give off hints to Mike of what pictures these were. "So, you do this…" I said showing him how to drag the photo up onto the URL to get the photo into a format to save.

"How'd you learn that trick?" Alex asked.

"I have my ways…I had to learn to do it for Maryse's portfolio and for me to get pictures of their ring attire to base mine off of." I said smirking.

"Now what?"

"Save it into your photos folder…" I said as he did that, and he knew how to do the rest.

"Thanks…" Alex said smiling as I watched him do so.

"Addie, did Alexandria make it back to France?" Mike asked as I made eye contact with Mike through the rearview mirror.

"Alexandria?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I hung out with her on Wednesday." I said as he smirked.

"Oh, classmate?" Alex asked.

"Yes…she should be on her flight still…." I lied as Alex couldn't stop chuckling and smiling.

"Did she enjoy LA?" Maryse asked.

"She had fun….she said she will like to visit again and I wish she would too." I said lying and looked to Alex hoping he will get the hint.

"I hope so too, maybe next time she won't be a stranger and will come visit us. I haven't seen here since you started college." Maryse said.

"I better meet her too…is she single?" Alex asked as I smacked him lightly getting him to giggle.

"You are not meeting her, ever." I said smiling.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"It'll be too confusing, both your names are too similar…" Mike said.

"I'm sure you can tell us apart simply because I don't have boobs and I hope she does." Alex said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, look at that…" I said waving my hand over his chest areas.

"These are not boobs, these are some big strong pectoral muscles." Alex explained.

"Big they are…" I said.

"Quit looking…I'm very sensitive about my boobs…" Alex said covering them up and I giggled.

"You two…" Maryse said rolling her eyes and looked ahead. We got to the arena where we climbed out of the car, I stood at the trunk watching them pull out their arena suitcases and I pulled the straps of my carry-on backpack to pull the bag closer to my back.

"Are house shows busy?" I asked as a general question.

"Not really, it's mainly the taped shows that are busier due to we have to look our bests due to being shot in High Definition." Mike said.

"We do still try to look our best at house shows but we rarely have troubles with ring attire at these shows because we have had time on break to get them fixed." Alex stated.

"Another boring night…" I said not that enthused.

"I'll keep you company…" Maryse said smiling as she wrapped her arm around me pulling me to her embrace.

"Great, we haven't had much sister time on this break." I said smiling.

"What about Alex time?" Alex asked.

"Alex better not get any Alex time from Addie…" Mike said.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"I'm more important, and she needs more Mike time. You need to get your mind focused on your match tonight rather than trying to spend time with Addie, girls aren't a prime focus…." Mike said.

"I can find a balance…" Alex said under his breath.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"Nothing…." Alex said as he pulled open the door holding it open for all of us to walk in. "I'll walk Addie to wardrobe…" Alex volunteered.

"I think she can find it Alex, come on, you need to prepare for your match because your second up…" Mike said walking back the few steps to where he and I had stopped.

"Yeah, I can find it Alex…go prepare for your match, good luck tonight…" I said smiling pushing a strand of hair behind my ear glancing over to Maryse who was smirking trying not to stare at the situation.

"Alright…thanks…don't get too bored." Alex said as he smirked before he reached out patting me on the shoulder with his big strong hand before walking with Mike to the men's locker room. I watched him walk a little while down the hallway a few steps behind Mike, he turned back and I looked away trying to pretend I wasn't looking.

"Wardrobe, that way…" I said pointing in the opposite way when I came face to face with Maryse watching me intently.

"First, you need to clock in…and that is in that room." Maryse said smiling.

"Right, thanks…" I said going to the room Maryse had pointed out.


	18. Chapter 18

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I walked into the room Maryse had pointed out seeing Daniel behind the desk.

"Hey Daniel, I just wanted to clock in…how would I do that?" I asked nervously, I was afraid I was interrupting his work.

"Oh, yeah…I got your paperwork filed and stuff….I need to take your picture for your WWE badge…" He said as he shuffled about pulling out a camera taking a picture of me against the blank wall, he pulled out a seat letting me sit while he was shuffling through paperwork and getting things together handing me my card to clock in with at every show and how/where it will be at every show. "Have you heard from Claudia?" He asked.

"Yeah, she called earlier saying she was caught up in meetings at the headquarters and she shall be back by Monday." I stated.

"Okay…that is everything we needed now…good luck tonight." He said smiling handed me the badge that was printed out and my new time clock card. I stood up walking over to the machine scanning my card to clock in for the night before I walked out going to the wardrobe room seeing a group of two or three people already in there.

"May I help you?" I asked when they turned around recognizing one as John Cena, the other two I haven't really seen before.

"Hey Addie, I need my gear…" John said.

"The WWE shop gear?" I asked as I walked over to the table setting my bag down before heading to the one crate.

"Yep…" He said nodding as I opened the crate shuffling through the different drawers finding his stuff handing him the stuff he usually wears out to the ring getting him to head out.

"How may I help you two?" I asked walking back to stand in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Drew, and you are?" The one with longer brown hair said sticking his hand out with an accent.

"Adora, but most people call me Addie. Where you from, you have an accent." I said smirking.

"Scotland, you have an accent yourself."

"France…" I said.

"Nice…"

"What you need?" I asked.

"A pair of knee pads, I left mine at home by accident." Drew said.

"What color?" I asked heading to a different crate that was nothing but kneepads, boots and elbow pads.

"Black." He said as I pulled out a pair of black knee pads carrying them over.

"Try them on before leaving here…who you going against tonight?" I asked curiously as he pulled out a chair across from where my bag was.

"Alex Riley."

"Oh, good luck…is he any good?" I asked.

"Pretty good for a newbie." Drew said smirking.

"Hello? Am I going to get any help?" The blonde short spiky haired man said.

"Hold your horses Jack." Drew said.

"What do you need Jack?" I said remembering that name.

"A pair of boots, size 10." Jack said, I went back over to the crate pulling out a pair of boots handing them over to him and he sat beside Drew trying them on and I sat down across from them pulling out Maryse's attire to continue working on it.

"What's that you sewing?" Drew asked.

"Ring attire for Maryse…how does it look thus far?" I asked holding it up.

"It looks like a jacket…" Drew said.

"Good, that's what it supposed to be." I said smirking.

"These feel good…thanks Addie." Drew said standing up and headed out, Jack followed no more than five minutes later so I found a plastic model that travels with WWE hanging the jacket up on it to use and its much easier to sew on those type of models. I got to the one part that I hated was when you had to sew the two parts of a slit back together without the sewing being seen.

"Ow…god damn it…" I exclaimed when the needle poked me for the first time, I stuck my finger in my mouth sucking on it lightly before going back to sewing it yet again getting poked again but this time I was a little more prone to it. I heard the door open behind me and without looking, "I'll be with you in a moment." I said as I wanted to finish what I had started.

"Well, you don't have a moment…I am heading out now…" Alex said, I knew his voice distinctively I didn't need to turn around.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute…good luck against Drew." I said as I pulled the needle through the two fabrics again.

"Thanks, your going to be watching right?" Alex asked.

"Alex, come on! Leave Addie alone, it's curtain call time!" I heard Mike yell when I could hear the announcer through the sound system announce Alex along with being accompanied by Mike before Mike's music started to blare through the arena.

"Alex go!" I said turning around, he smirked.

"I'll go if you come with…" Alex said when Mike grabbed him and dragged him out of the doorway, I couldn't believe that man. I finished what I had started walking out just when Drew's music ended, I went to the curtain that they both walked through moments ago standing aside holding the curtain aside slightly so I can peer out into the ring that Alex was standing in with Mike and Drew. I watched as Mike patted Alex on the shoulder before he climbed out of the ring and jumped off the apron. Alex and Drew walked around the ring eyeing each other before they locked up, I watched their technique and watched them as they continue their back and forth antics of winning to losing throughout the match enjoying Alex's and Drew's technique, they were both good.

"See anything you like?" Maryse asked getting me to jump out of my skin letting go of the curtain letting it fall close.

"You need to wear a cow bell, I swear…" I said walking past her to head back to the wardrobe room.

"So, what were you doing?" Maryse asked.

"I was getting fresh air, obviously I made a wrong turn." I said shrugging slightly as Maryse followed me.

"You thirsty? I was going to catering to grab a snack, you want to join me?" Maryse asked.

"Sure…" I said thinking that no one will be coming in considering the show has started and everyone pretty much is already in their gear if they had a match. I turned around following Maryse into catering grabbing a bottle of water and a snack to munch on before heading back out.

"Where you going?"

"Back to wardrobe before you begin asking 20 questions." I said as I walked back to wardrobe eating my snack before I continued working on the jacket.

"You didn't even come watch me?" Alex asked as I heard the door open and close shut behind me.

"I did come watch, don't jump to conclusions…"

"If you did, you didn't watch all of it…"

"You won…" I said smirking.

"You only know that because you can hear the music back here." Alex said as I turned around setting the needle down on the table.

"Right…Maryse caught me watching your match so I cut it short…your pretty good, surprised your not as big as you shall be." I said.

"Am I on your list of favorite wrestlers now?" Alex asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I guess so…here, you can have rest of my water." I said handing him my water bottle and walked over to a crate pulling out a towel tossing it to him letting him use it to wipe his sweat off.

"Thanks…" Alex said taking a drink.

"What happened to your jacket?" I asked.

"Oh, there is a person that collects that and brings it back here for me….for any star…"

"What a job that is…"

"Right, huh?"

"Congrats on the win, where does that put your character now?"

"One more victory in the right direction…" Alex said.

"At least your winning huh?"

"Yep…" Alex said as I leant against the table beside him.

"You going to be doing that match on Monday?"

"It'll be the dark match…that night Mike has a match though…they trying to prepare me for matches on SuperStars…"

"Your getting there, do you think you have improved any working with Mike?" I asked when the door opened seeing Maryse walk in.

"Alex, Mike is looking for you…" Maryse said pointing back into the hallway.

"Great, he's going to critique my match and what I should have done…catch you later and I owe you a bottle." He said pushing himself off the table holding the bottle up.

"It's free you know?"

"You know what I mean." Alex said as he walked passed Maryse out of the room.

"You almost done in here?" Maryse asked.

"Is the show done?" I asked.

"No…"

"Then, I still got work to do…" I said smirking as Maryse walked in letting the door close.

"Is that my jacket?"

"Yep, you want to try it on?"

"Please…" Maryse asked as I pulled it off the dummy as she pulled her shirt off to where she was just wearing the spaghetti strap she wears underneath pulling the jacket on.

"How does it feel?" I asked making tiny adjustments and marks of what to change for her.

"Can you bedazzle it a little and make the collar pop up some?" Maryse asked.

"I'm not done, but what do you think of the fabric and how it looks thus far?" I asked.

"I like it….definitely will get used to this…" Maryse asked as she walked over to the mirror seeing her reflection.

"Good, take it off so I can continue my work…" I said as she pulled it off handing it back to me as she pulled her shirt on as I put the jacket back onto the dummy threading up a new needle to begin working on the one adjustment I had made when she wore it.

"Has it been busy?" Maryse asked climbing onto the table to sit.

"Nope, three people total came in besides you and Alex…not too bad…I thought it will be a lot worse…"

"It will…trust me…there aren't a lot of stars here tonight due to a storm in the mid-northeast area." Maryse said.

"Is that why certain peoples matches were to make up for those that couldn't make it?"

"No, well, two matches were changed and Drew was thrown into Alex's match last minute…"

"What else can they do?" I asked shrugging when I licked my finger after being poked again.

"Exactly. You have never been out with us on a Friday night while on tour?"

"Yes I have, when you guys were in France…"

"When?"

"When you and Mike first begun dating…" I said.

"Oh yeah…it was your senior year in high school."

"Duh, and you snuck me in by letting me use your ID."

"I can't believe the security guard fell for it." Maryse said giggling.

"I think he was a little tipsy…"

"Me too…I don't know who else is going out tonight…maybe we can get Alex to go out…" Maryse said.

"I think he said he was at the airport." I said as I glanced back at her.

"Do you want him to come?"

"Does it matter what I want?" I asked.

"No…so was this all that you thought it would be?"

"Yep…I told Alex about my wrestling training…."

"Did you? What if he tells Mike?"

"He won't tell Mike, I trust him…plus what if Mike knows?" I asked shrugging.

"Mike can be very pushy and may try to get you into wrestling side of things…"

"I am NOT going to wrestle, Mike can't make me do anything because he's not my father…." I said.

"What did Alex think about it?"

"He didn't care…he thought it was cool." I said smirking.

"It's nice to see you have made a friend…he seems to like you as a friend…"

"Like he didn't have friends before I came along…he's a nice guy…" I said.

"Not really, he hasn't really been that social and been very awkward until you came along."

"Why's that?" I asked looking back at her and stuck my hand on my hip.

"I don't know…this whole company is a hard place to jump into and get in your skin, this company is rough on the male side of things to adopting to this thing, he has to pay his dues and get comfortable in his own skin may cause him not to have many friends. You saw how long it took me to get used to this big change…"

"Yeah…it was gradual for me, because I had you and I was able to get in here before I got the job so I knew people."

"Yep, but he just got thrown into this company…it's a very hard change."

"It could be a rude awakening." I said chuckling.

"It is…why didn't Claudia come?"

"She had meetings, plus I think with that storm she wouldn't have been able to fly out…" I said.

"One day you will be attending these meetings."

"I hope not…meetings seem so boring…"

"It isn't that boring if your there with the right people…"

"Like who?"

"Me…why don't we go out tomorrow? Mike has a signing tomorrow with Alex and Eve…"

"Another signing, when are you going to do a signing?"

"Why? You don't want to hang out?"

"No, I want to hang out…maybe we'll go see that new Justin Timberlake movie…" I said smirking.

"Oh, the Friends with Benefits movie?"

"Yes, I heard he shows his butt…"

"Dang, he can get it…" Maryse said.

"Calm your tits Maryse…you haven't even seen it yet…" I said.

"Sorry…JT is hot…" Maryse said waving herself.

"And I'm not?" Mike asked as he walked in with his belongings with Alex behind him with his belongings.

"You are, but Justin Timberlake is phew!" Maryse said.

"Please say you don't have her same taste in men." Alex said looking to me.

"Justin is hot, don't hate on Justin." I said smirking as I tied the thread before setting the needle down pulling the jacket off the dummy. "Try this now." I said handing it to Maryse and she pulled her shirt back off.

"Phew, I thought you weren't wearing anything under there and I got scared for a moment." Alex said wiping his brow.

"I always wear an under shirt, so does Adora." Maryse said nodding to me as she grabbed my jacket.

"Yep, we were always taught that ever since puberty." I said.

"I don't need to hear about your puberty…" Mike said kind of grossed out.

"Change of subject, here is a bottle of water to pay back for earlier." Alex said handing me a full bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the bottle opening it to take a swig.

"Did you change anything?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah…I tightened this and I trimmed this…" I said showing her what I had done and she nodded.

"Do you understand any of this?" Alex asked leaning to Mike.

"Not really…" Mike asked shaking his head no as he watched us discuss the jacket.

"What if you put the clasps on the collar so I can fold it down and if I want it up I can?" Maryse asked starting to take the jacket off.

"Why don't you have just a normal collar like Mike's and have an Elvira type collar that can be attached that is glimmered with sparkles?" I asked.

"I would have to see it, can you draw it out?" Maryse asked as I went around the table pulling out my drawing pad going to the design and grabbed a pencil sketching it out with Maryse over my shoulder when I drew out what I had imagined.

"Like that?" I asked looking up to her to get her approval.

"I like it, do you guys like it?" Maryse asked turning it around to show Mike and Alex.

"Looks good…when are you going to get to mine?" Mike asked.

"When I finish this." I said as I stood up going back to the dummy when the door opened, I turned to see Drew from earlier carrying the knee pads.

"Good match Alex." Drew said walking in sticking his hand out, Alex pushed himself off the table stepping towards Drew shaking his hand.

"You too." Alex said smirking.

"Thanks for the knee pads, see you tomorrow Addie." Drew said as he smirked and gave me a wink as he handed them to me before he walked back out of the room.

"You like Drew?" Mike asked smirking.

"No, why?" I asked confused looking over to Alex who had fire in his eyes of jealousy it seemed.

"It looks like you have caught his attention." Mike asked.

"I don't like men like that…" I said as a sigh of relief came over Alex.

"Why not? I mean, he's Scottish, confident and a sweet guy…" Mike said.

"Mike, if she doesn't like him, she doesn't like him." Maryse said.

"Okay, whatever…" Mike said.

"Just waiting on Jack…" I said as I begun to put the dummy up and fold Maryse's jacket to bring with me back to the hotel when Jack came in with his boots handing them to me. "Jesus, these stink! What do you guys do in these boots?" I asked plugging my nose.

"We sweat and they are on our feet, so what do you expect to smell like? Roses?" Mike asked as I grabbed a bottle of perfume I carry with me spraying it into the shoes before packing them up so I won't have to deal with that smell when I open up the crate tomorrow evening.

"No, but still…that was disgusting…" I said as I closed the crate and went back to my bag grabbing the card that Daniel had given me earlier to clock out with. "I just got to drop by Daniel's office and clock out." I said as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder.

"I got to go grab my things, Adora why don't you meet us by the car?" Mike asked.

"Okay…" I said smirking as we walked out of wardrobe going over to the office clocking out. I turned around to head out hopefully without Daniel coming back to his office.

"Leaving already?" He asked checking his watch when he walked in.

"If that is okay? Mike, Maryse and Alex are my ride and they are ready to go." I said.

"Yeah, show is pretty much over and if everything is packed up and ready to be put into the truck." Daniel said.

"Yep, everything is ready to go into the truck." I said.

"Good night and see you tomorrow." Daniel said.

"Night…" I said as I walked past him and out of the room finding my way out back not seeing them yet.


	19. Chapter 19

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I went up to the rental car in the back of the arena leaning against the trunk until I saw Alex, Mike and Maryse walk out with their things. I stood up and stepped aside watching them load their suitcases into the trunk,

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"A nightclub down the street from the hotel." Mike said.

"Alex, your coming right?" Maryse asked, I gave her a dirty look the moment we got into the car.

"If that is okay with you guys." Alex said.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it…" Mike said as Alex glanced to me and I smirked glad to know he was going to go with us.

"Do we want to grab something to eat before we head over there?" Maryse asked.

"Maybe something light, I don't want to eat too much before I get something alcoholic to drink or even dancing in that heat…" I said.

"I'm with her…" Alex agreed with me.

"Maybe we can just get something at the club, some places have food or go out afterwards." Mike said.

"Afterwards would be better." Maryse said as we pulled into the parking lot parking the car and grabbed our things before we headed into the lobby watching the two men check us into the two rooms. We went up to the third floor where our rooms were, but this time our rooms were right next door which was nice but we didn't have a connecting door which was way better. When Maryse and I got into our room, I tossed my backpack onto the bed and plopped down on the corner. "What's the matter?" Maryse asked as she pulled her suitcase onto the bed opening it to pull out a new outfit.

"I didn't bring an outfit for the club…"

"I'm sure you have something you could wear…" Maryse said as I tried to think of what I had brought with me, "You won't know until you look in your suitcase…" Maryse said as I gave her a dirty look before I stood up pulling my suitcase up onto the bed going through it as Maryse went to shower as I was deciphering through my clothes deciding on a pair of skinny jeans with a sparkly belt, and a plain red shirt that was a v-neck, it was the only thing I could go with since I only had my red converse with me. "What'd you decide on?" Maryse asked walking out in a black mini dress.

"I'm going with something more casual than that." I joked.

"Ha ha…what'd you decide?" Maryse asked.

"My skinny jeans and my red shirt…" I said as I grabbed the outfit I had laid out on the bed.

"I think it's cute…"

"Good, it's the only thing I have." I said as I went into the bathroom taking a quick shower before I got dressed leaving my hair up in the towel so it could dry some before I blew dry it. I walked out letting Maryse to go into the bathroom to prep herself since her hair had time to dry and to get her shoes on along with other things. I begun to put my dirty clothes back into my suitcase as I begun to pull out the things I would need to use to get ready rest of the way and that I would need to use in the morning. I sat down pulling on a pair of socks and then the converse shoes tying them before I stood up going into the bathroom seeing Maryse blow drying rest of her hair dry and brushing her hair out. I walked in and did my make-up waiting for her to finish before I did my hair. Maryse and I switched when we finished so I could use the blow dryer, we finished our routines in record timing.

"Now, that is what we need to do while on tour." Maryse said nudging me smiling.

"I know…" I said smiling as I begun to put the things up when a knock came to the door, Maryse walked out opening the door letting the two muscular men walk into our room.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Maryse." Mike said smiling, I glanced out from the bathroom smiling as I watched him twirl my beautiful sister and give her a kiss.

"Thanks Mike…" Maryse said as I could tell she was blushing, they were super cute together.

"Addie, you ready to go?" Mike asked as he leant against the door frame.

"Yes…" I said setting down the curling iron that I was wrapping the cord up for onto the sink walking out of the bathroom shutting the light off.

"Way to dress up." Mike joked.

"This is all I had with me." I said as I grabbed my purse and handed Maryse her purse.

"I think she looks great." Alex said as I looked to him with a smirk and slight blush seeing him wearing jeans himself but with a black long sleeved button up shirt.

"You would, you're the one wearing jeans too." Mike said chuckling.

"Not all of us can dress like you." Alex said.

"Exactly, not everyone can be as awesome as me…" Mike said confidently.

"Absolutely right…" Alex said rolling his eyes as we walked out of the room, Maryse hung onto Mike's arm as we walked down the hallway and I could tell Alex felt awkward, I could tell he wanted to wrap his arm around me or grab my hand but was afraid with Mike being right there. We climbed onto the elevator going downstairs and out to our car, Mike drove us down the street to the nightclub they were talking about. I opened my door climbing out and closed it as I walked up onto the sidewalk watching Mike help my sister out of the car and Alex joined me on the sidewalk. "You like clubbing?"

"Depends…"

"On what?" Alex asked.

"The club, who I'm with…I'm not big on drinking, the most I'll drink is one or two drinks…" I said as I looked over at him smiling as Maryse and Mike joined us on the sidewalk before we went up to security getting let in after them checking our IDs and my passport. Mike led us to a table with four bar stools, Mike helped Maryse onto her bar stool and Alex helped me onto mine since they were tall even for me. "This is a nice bar!" I said over the music.

"I know!" Mike yelled.

"I'm going to go get a drink, you guys want anything?" Alex asked as he climbed off his bar stool.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." I said, he nodded letting me know that he heard me.

"Same." Maryse said.

"A Bud Light." Mike said when Alex walked around us heading to the bar finding an empty space.

"This is my jam, you want to dance?" Maryse asked climbing off her bar stool standing in front of Mike.

"Yeah, you want to join us Addie?" Mike asked and I shook my head no, I didn't want to be on the dance floor dancing by myself even if it is a good song. I watched my sister and Mike dance wildly on the dance floor laughing at their crazy moves. I kept making glances to Alex, the moment our eyes met he would look away and I would look away too until the next song started playing and I realized what it was, it was 'Single' by New Kids on the Block. I couldn't help myself but to start singing along to it. I begun rapping along with Donnie's verse at the beginning not caring who was listening or watching me when I looked over seeing Alex smiling and pushed himself off the bar smirking and shook his head with disbelieve.

'_If__you__came__here__by__yourself__tonight,_

_Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone_

_He was supposed to bring you here tonight_

_Couldn't find him so you came alone._

_It don't matter cause you're here now_

_And the music, you're enjoying_

_So for the next couple minutes,_

_Baby__I__'__m__going__to__be__your__boyfriend._'

I looked at Maryse and Mike who were dancing goofily and Maryse, like me, was singing along to the lyrics, we were both big Block Heads when we were younger. I looked over to Alex who was now holding two drinks in his hand heading towards me with a smile on his face and I thought nothing of it.

"'_Pretty mama, if you're single (single)  
>(You don't gotta be alone tonight)<br>So while the DJ play this single (single)  
>(Just pretend that I'm your man tonight)<em>'"

Alex stood in front of me setting the two drinks down on the table and he stuck his hand out in front of me, I looked at it and then up to him smiling.

"Come on, I don't bite…just one song?" Alex asked smirking.

"You don't have too…"

"I want too, and I promise I'm not as bad as that…" Alex said pointing to Mike, we both looked to Mike and just chuckled. I grabbed his hand standing up and he led me onto the dance floor claiming a spot, how was I supposed to say no to Alex and especially to New Kids on the Block, a lot of guys wouldn't want to dance to them.  
>"'<em>So you don't gotta be alone<br>(I'll be your boyfriend)  
>So you don't gotta be alone<br>(Girl, I'll be your boyfriend)  
>So you don't gotta be alone<br>(Baby I'll be your boyfriend)  
>Be your boyfriend till the song goes off<em>'"  
>Alex and I stood on the dance floor momentarily awkwardly afraid of how to dance with each other and he took the lead and begun to seductively dance by putting his hands on my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck following his lead continuing to sing along to the song, I turned around wrapping his arms around my body letting our hips grind together at the same pace and in tune with each other. I raised my arm up running my hand along his smooth skin of his cheek smiling.<p>

"'_He don't tell you that you're beautiful  
>Lemme tell it to you to the beat<br>He don't tell you that he loves you girl  
>Let me sing it in a harmony<br>Let my song get you higher  
>We never have to come back down<br>And if ever you should miss me  
>Just tell the DJ run it back now<em>'"

Alex twirled be back around where his leg was now between my hips and our hips were still grinding against each other, my hands landing on his shoulders smiling as our eyes met and his blue eyes staring back at me and he had a smile on his face.

"Your beautiful…" Alex said smirking as he begun to run his fingers through my hair and I was smiling not realizing that Mike and Maryse have been watching us throughout this whole song and the space between us was getting smaller and smaller, which I didn't mind.  
>"'<em>Oh oh oh whoa oh...<br>Oh oh oh whoa oh  
>...Oh oh oh whoa oh...<br>Be your boyfriend till the song goes off_'"

Alex fisted a handful of my hair on the back of my hand bringing my lips to his for a much needed and wanted kiss, the kiss broke and I kissed him back with just as much passion. I broke the second kiss and our foreheads were leant together smiling that the kiss just happened.

"I'll be your…" Alex started to say when Mike pushed his way through us.


	20. Chapter 20

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I was being held in Alex's embrace smiling from the two mini-kisses we had exchanged before Mike slid between us breaking us apart.

"Outside, both of you…it's a little too hot in here isn't it We are leaving, I can't believe you Alex…come on…" Mike said angrily grabbing Alex pushing him towards the door to leave.

"Mike! What is the matter?" I asked as I was getting mad and upset at Mike for the way he was acting, Maryse grabbed my arm walking with me outside watching Mike to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Alex, what was that about? I thought I told you that she was off limits." Mike said pissed.

"I am not off limits, I am a grown adult and I can like him and he can like me." I said walking over standing between the two men.

"Addie, get in the car…you and him are not allowed to like each other…I will NOT allow you two to date." Mike said.

"You can't tell me what to do Mike…" I said as tears were stinging my eyes.

"Addie, just get in the car, I'll deal with this…" Alex said as I felt his strong soft hands rest on my shoulders, I turned around to face Alex.

"Alex, you don't have to…"

"I want to, just get in the car…Maryse, please…" Alex said, I could tell he was just as upset and angry as I was but knew he wanted to keep his manliness in check by standing up for me, for us and wanted to show Mike that what we had was real.

"Come on Addie, let the two men fight like the cavemen they are." Maryse said as she dragged me to the backseat, I was trying to fight against her but I couldn't fight against my sister. Maryse closed the door walking back up to them, luckily I knew how to read lips after years of practice and thanks to wrestling training I had to learn how. "Mike, what the fuck is wrong with you? Leave Alex alone, Addie was having a good time and it was just one dance…."

"They kissed Maryse, a kiss means more than just a dance." Mike said.

"I'm sorry okay?" Alex said.

"He's sorry?" I thought out loud.

"We'll discuss this in the morning, get in the car both of you." Mike said still pissed as I scooted over letting Alex climb into the back seat with me. "Alex, in the front seat, I don't want you and Addie alone in the back seat."

"You got to be kidding me." Alex said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mike asked.

"Just do it Alex." Maryse said as she walked past Alex climbing into the backseat with me. I pulled out my phone texting Alex wanting to know if he was truly sorry about the kiss. 'Are you sorry about the kiss?' I texted him putting my phone down, Alex pulled out his phone and read it, he looked back at me shaking his head no. I couldn't help the smile that was creeping on my face when that happened, I put my phone up and couldn't help but to be happy from tonight. When we got back to the hotel, Mike kept Alex away from me as we walked up to our room. We stood outside mine and Maryse's room and they kept walking.

"Night ladies." Mike said.

"Night…." Alex said turning around smiling before Mike unlocked their door pushing him inside, Maryse pulled me into our room and I had mixed feelings right now. I was happy because I think now more than ever that Alex truly likes me but I was mad and upset at Mike for not letting us be together.

"Will you talk to Mike about Alex and I?" I asked.

"Do I need to?" Maryse asked me.

"You saw the way he treated Alex today, I mean, is he going to do that to anyone I kiss?" I asked curiously as I begun untying my shoe.

"I will talk to him if you truly like Alex….did that kiss mean anything?"

"Yes…I think me and Alex like each other." I said smiling as it left my lips.

"I'll see what I can do." Maryse said smiling.

"Thanks…" I said smiling hoping that Maryse could convince Mike to let Alex and I date, I mean he may be just over re-acting to us kissing right now because I can see how that can be a shocker, to Maryse it probably wasn't that big of a surprise and she has always been supportive about this whole Alex and I thing. My phone vibrated and I opened it seeing a text from Alex saying 'Good night Addie.' I wrote back saying the same thing and put it on the phone charger. I changed into a pair of pajamas before climbing into the bed falling asleep as a happy girl. The next morning, I woke up to my phone alerting me that there was a text message.

"Who is texting you at 10 AM?" Maryse asked rolling over to look at me.

"No one…" I lied as I reached my phone seeing a text from Alex smiling as I read it and texted him back, I couldn't go back to sleep. Maryse and I got up going out to breakfast before we went to the movies and I went with her to the gym for her to work out before the show tonight.

"Are you ever going to put that phone down?" Maryse asked as she laced up her shoes.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" I said shaking my head out of my trance.

"You have been sucked into your phone all day…"

"Sorry Maryse, Alex has been texting all day…"

"I'm surprised Mike has let him…"

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want us together either?"

"No, I didn't say that…I'm just saying Mike was really upset last night and I'm surprised he is so calm about Alex texting you…"

"Mike probably doesn't know…" I said as I twisted a strand of hair around my finger nervously as I joined my sister in the gym doing cardio and tried my best at the weights not responding to any of Alex's texts before Maryse and I hit the showers and met them at the arena.

"Just remember, whatever you do, do not let Mike catch you with Alex until he calms down about last night, please?" Maryse asked.

"I'll try…" I said smirking.

"I want to seriously talk to you tonight, without you being attached to that phone…"

"Alright…" I said smiling as I went into Daniel's office clocking in for the night heading to the wardrobe room pulling out a pair of kneepads and a pair of boots for Drew and Jack when they came in later tonight. I dug through my bag pulling out Maryse's jacket pulling it onto the dummy before I grabbed some sewing material to work on this jacket when the door opened. I glanced back seeing Alex sneaking into the room. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Alex asked.

"I don't know…I'm sorry about Mike…"

"He is very protective of you…I was expecting a lot worse…he did yell at me…"

"Sorry…if you don't want to go out with me because of him, it's okay…" I said a little depressed as I set the needle down and turning back to the jacket.

"Did I say that?" Alex asked.

"No, but I mean, Mike isn't going to like this one bit…"

"I don't care what Mike thinks or wants…what I want is to be with you, he can't keep us separated…" Alex said as I looked over my shoulder smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked turning around.

"Tomorrow is Mike and Maryse's date night, why don't we have a little date night ourselves? I have the movies, we can order pizza and chill in one of our rooms?" Alex asked.

"He won't know either…" I said smiling.

"No he won't…" Alex said, I walked over to him wrapping my arms around him for a big hug before I broke from his embrace and even though I wanted to give him a kiss, I didn't want to push it and I was worried of who was going to walk in.

"Do you need Mike's shirts?" I asked curiously.

"No…I should get back before he comes to find me…" Alex said smirking.

"Yeah, that is for the best…" I said smiling as he went to walk out, and the door flung open without him knowing because he was too busy looking at me and when he turned around he went bam right into the now open door. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh, "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine…" He said as he covered the one side of his face walking out of the room embarrassed when Drew walked in.

"Is he okay?" Drew asked.

"I hope so…" I said as I walked over to the table picking up his kneepads handing them to him.

"Thanks…I'll return them after the show…"

"You can hang onto them over the weekend, just return them Monday night before you leave…" I said.

"Sounds good…" Drew said as he walked back out carrying the pads with him and I went back to Maryse's jacket excited about my date tomorrow night with Alex, that is the only thing that got me through the night and I knew tonight will just get longer because we had to drive the hour or two to the next city for tomorrows show. Alex and I tried to make as little contact with each other when Mike was around so he won't freak out anymore than he was. Maryse and I climbed into the backseat letting Alex sit in the front, I personally wasn't that tired so I knew I will be up the whole drive as I watched Maryse and Alex fall asleep.

"Addie, you still up?" Mike asked glancing back at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah…but don't expect me to talk to you…" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know why your mad at me…just trying to look out for you…why do you even want to date Alex? I mean, why not date Hunter?"

"Hunter is married, plus he's not my type…"

"Married, right….what about Dustin Runnels?"

"Ew! No! Plus, he's married too…" I said grossed out.

"Um…why not Jerry Lawler? Or Jim Ross? No, what about Michael Cole, better yet, Josh Matthews?"

"Are you kidding me Mike?"

"No, they are all great men, perfect for you and they have money to take care of you with…"

"And Alex doesn't?" I asked.

"Alex is a newbie, he has years ahead of him and he can get injured…"

"And you can't or they can't? Face it Mike, I will NEVER date any of those people that you hope that I would date…they are NOT idea for me…" I said as I looked out the window.

"Just give them a chance, you may like them."

"Jim Ross? Really?"

"Yes…" Mike said seriously.

"You need some sleep, and bad…" I said not believing he would want to set me up with them. I stayed up with him until we arrived to the hotel and he went on to why each person that he had named would be good for me even if I didn't like the option. Maryse and I went up to our room and the moment I closed the door, "You have to talk to Mike…he wants to set me up with Jim Ross Maryse, JIM ROSS!" I said as she just laughed, "I'm not joking…"

"I'll talk to him Addie." Maryse said as I got ready for bed and laid in bed getting sleep before we had to get up for the show. We drove over to the arena, I went straight to catering to grab some food seeing Hunter in there with Stephanie and their children.

"Aw, you brought the children with you…" I said excitedly as I went in picking up the youngest daughter who was still a baby.

"Hello to you too…" Stephanie said.

"Hi Stephanie, how are you?" I asked as I gave her an one handed hug as I gently and slowly sat down across from Hunter holding the baby.

"Good…how are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Good, besides fighting with Mike like always…"

"About what now?" Hunter asked.

"Who I want to date…" I said as I was playing with the tiny baby.

"Why are you guys fighting about that?" Stephanie asked.

"He is all bent out of shape because Alex and I kissed, I like Alex and Alex likes me but he doesn't want us to date…he would rather me date, what was my options? Hunter, Dustin, Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole or Josh Matthews…seriously, help me…" I said.

"What's wrong with me?" Hunter asked.

"Hello?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, right…what's wrong with the other choices?" Hunter asked.

"Do you even know me Hunter?" I asked.

"Mike is just trying to look out for you…can you imagine how awkward it must be for him? His best friend dating his younger sister of sorts?" Hunter asked.

"I never thought of it that way…it just frustrating because it seems like he doesn't even know me and won't let me decide on my own." I said shrugging.

"Just think, he is trying to be a protective older brother and a good best friend…yes he can't stop both of you dating but you got to understand how awkward it must be for him and he wants to look out for you…it must have been some shocker to him to see you two kissing, he just needs time to think it over and realize that you have grown up and understand that Alex isn't that bad of a guy…" Stephanie said.

"I know…I don't want it to be awkward, I just don't want him to stop me from dating who I want and ruin what we have…I mean, what if Alex is who I'm supposed to be with…did Vince and Shane like Hunter at first?" I asked as I stood up heading over to a table grabbing food and a drink without dropping the baby.

"Who doesn't like me?" Hunter asked.

"It was awkward at first, they didn't want me to date him but if he is who you want to be with then whoever it is will have to get used to it…"

"Even Mike?" I asked.

"Mike can be a dick, but he isn't stupid….he is a nice guy and he doesn't want you to be hurt and wants the best for you, think of it that way…" Hunter said when he nodded behind me, I turned around seeing Alex who was leaning in the doorway, I smiled when we made eye contact and he waved for me to come with him.

"Catch you guys later…" I said gently laying the baby back down into her stroller before I followed Alex out of catering and to a dark hallway trying to stay in the dark or we could duck down so no one could see us.

"I missed you, are you ready for our date tonight?" Alex asked as he ran his hands through my hair.

"I missed you too…I can't wait for tonight…you haven't said anything to Mike?"

"No, I'm trying to get on his good side…has Maryse talked to him?"

"She better…if she doesn't Mike might be trying to hook me up with Jim Ross…" I said shivering out of disgust.

"What?" Alex asked chuckling.

"Nothing…someone is coming…" I asked grabbing him ducking into the darkness.

"You don't have to hide from me…" Maryse said as she started heading towards us.

"Phew…we should get out of here before Mike comes around the corner…" I said.

"Alex, your welcome to come over to our room tonight to keep her company…I give you permission…" Maryse said smiling.

"Your okay with us being together?" Alex asked shocked.

"Are we together?" I asked looking up to him, he smiled and leant forward pressing his lips against mine and I couldn't help but to smile under his lips. "I take that as a yes." I said smiling.

"I knew it all along…Addie get back to work, Alex, go baby oil up for your match…" Maryse said pushing both of us out of the hallway.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: REMINDER, ITALICS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPOKEN IN FRENCH.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I went to wardrobe getting to work on what needed to be done and was happy that Alex wants to be with me and couldn't wait for our date night even though I didn't know what to wear. It then hit me that Alex wants to be with me and that we are together, Alex is my boyfriend? I couldn't even work on Maryse's jacket because I was too busy smiling and thinking about me and Alex's relationship. The show went by so fast compared to what it usually seems like, Maryse walked in with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and her hair was wet, so I knew she had a match because she always showers after her match.

"Hey, go clock out we are getting ready to go." Maryse said just popping into the room.

"Oh, okay…just let me pack things up real quick." I said as I stood up organizing things for the crew to pack up when they go to pack up and I walked out heading to Daniel's office clocking out before I went out back to the parking area seeing Mike, Maryse and Alex already loading their bags into the trunk. Alex looked over smirking at me and I couldn't help but to smile as well, Mike smacked him and pushed him to the passenger side of the car.

"Addie, come on!" Mike said in an anger tone. I walked over to the car climbing into the backseat with Maryse buckling up as Mike started backing out.

"What are you two doing on date night tonight?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"A dinner and a movie, we shall be back by midnight…" Mike said as he drove us to the hotel, Alex and I were trying to act normal around Mike.

"_I am going to leave you money to order pizza and Alex shall have a laptop to use to watch DVDs._" Maryse said.

"_I'm sure Alex will buy the pizza, I think we may walk to Little Caesar's since they tend to be cheaper…_"

"_Extra cash is never bad, and if something happens, you can at least buy it yourself…_"

"_What do you mean by that?_" I asked.

"_Nothing….I'll keep you posted throughout the date by text message and he is not allowed in our room until I text you that we have officially left the hotel by car._"

"_That will be good and text me before you leave…_" I said.

"_Well, duh…what about tomorrow night?_"

"_I don't know yet, lets see how tonight goes."_

"_Sounds good._"

"_Thanks Maryse._" I said.

"_No problem._" Maryse said making me smile, I was happy that my sister supported me and liked Alex and I as a couple. "_Unlike Mike, I think you and Alex are a cute couple and Mike will come around._"

"_Hopefully, our break at home will clear Mike's head…_"

"_Maybe Alex will grow some balls and stand up for you_."

"_What do you mean by that?_" I asked.

"_I mean, maybe he will finally ask you out and get Mike's permission, I think that is ultimately what is bugging Mike is that you nor Alex asked for his permission._"

"_Do we need his permission?_" I asked curiously.

"_No, but he feels like you need to be protected and no matter how stupid this sounds, it may work._"

"_I'll tell Alex…_"

"_It won't hurt…_" Maryse said as Mike parked the car, we climbed out grabbing our things heading into the hotel and to our rooms where I begun shuffling through the clothes in my suitcase. "What are you doing?" Maryse asked as she picked up an outfit for her date.

"Trying to find something cute to wear for Alex and my date."

"Whatever you will wear will be cute…plus, it's not like a date date, it's a stay at home type date…"

"So, does that mean I shall wear pajamas?" I joked.

"Yes, your pajamas are so hot…" Maryse joked as she went into the bathroom to shower, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out seeing that Alex was calling.

"Your going to get us in trouble." I said the moment I answered it.

"No I'm not…."

"Whatever, Maryse said she will text me when they leave the hotel officially which will mean the coast is clear and we can then order our pizza and begin our movie marathon."

"What about Tuesday or Wednesday?" Alex asked.

"What about it?"

"Would you want to hang out?"

"I would love to, but I think it'll be for the best if we don't make Mike any more suspicious."

"Your probably right…." Alex said as I could tell he was a little upset.

"We can go out on Friday or Saturday."

"I won't be able to wait…"

"You will have to wait…"

"It'll be worth it though….shit…" Alex said as he hung up.

"Hello? Alex?" I asked looking at the phone seeing the call was ended, I rolled my eyes as I put my phone aside realizing that I will just wear what I am wearing now, he wouldn't mind that since that is probably what he will be wearing since he won't want to alarm Mike with an outfit change. Maryse walked out of the bathroom putting her dirty clothes up and sat on the bed beside me, "Alex wants to go out next week…I think I will tell him to ask Mike's permission."

"Just mention it, you never know…" Maryse said.

"At least he isn't trying to hook me up with anyone…"

"He won't go that far…"

"Yeah he will…you don't know your boyfriend that well…." I said.

"I won't let him…" She said pulling me into a random hug, "Trust your sister…" Maryse said as she got up after putting her heels on.

"I still like my flat shoes more than I do heels."

"Don't we all…we go through hell to look good…" Maryse said as she went into the bathroom to get ready for her date, I turned the television on flipping through the channels finding Criminal Minds on the one channel stopping it there even though I have seen that episode. "Do you ever not watch that show?" Maryse asked as she walked out brushing her hair.

"Yes….I sometimes watch wrestling…sometimes I watch Hawaii Five-O." I said.

"You only like this and Hawaii Five-O because you have a crush on someone on the cast."

"Do not…"

"Do too…"

"Do not…" I said.

"Fine, whatever…can you braid the top half of my hair?" Maryse asked as she sat down in front of me and I stood up on my knees to brush her hair and divide her hair to braid it for her.

"Do you remember when we were younger and we got into mom's make up?" I asked laughing.

"Oh my god, yes…we used nail polish on our face and our skin was really raw from how much rubbing of that nail polish remover our mom did."

"Yeah, stupidest move we have ever done."

"Definitely not the stupidest, but was a stupid move." Maryse said smiling.

"Were you there that time when me and my friend tried to mo-hawk our hair?"

"Yes, I was the one that was helping you guys and you guys totally ruined my hair with how much hairspray and gel you put in it…."

"We didn't ruin it…"

"Well, it did stay up for at least half an hour."

"Exactly, yours was the best out of us three…" I said laughing as I tied the ponytail band around the end of her braid.

"Do you still have those pictures somewhere?"

"Yeah, they are in my scrapbook, I'm hoping that mom and dad will send it…Mom put the picture of us with the nail polish all over our faces in my high school yearbook my senior year." I said as I sat back down letting Maryse stand up walking back into the bathroom.

"I didn't see that page…"

"I thought you did…"

"Nope…" Maryse said my phone went off right before a knock came to the door, I stood up answering it for Maryse.

"Hey Mike." I said stepping aside letting him in to wait for Maryse to finish getting ready.

"One rule, Alex is NOT allowed over here and you are NOT allowed over there…you two are grounded…."

"Why?" I asked pretending to be mad because he doesn't know our plan.

"Because I said so, I will be calling to check in on you guys…" Mike said.

"You're a jerk and a dick…."

"No, I'm doing what is the best for you. You can hate me later when you understand…" Mike said.

"Fine whatever…" I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking the other way.

"Maryse, you ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, don't wait up Adora." Maryse said.

"I won't…" I said as I handed Maryse her purse and the hotel key walking them out of the room before I pulled out my phone texting Alex back from his text telling me Mike left. 'They just left my room, now awaiting Maryse's text. You want to order the pizza now?' I asked as I sat on the bed nervously excited. My phone went off again, I opened the text reading the text from Alex 'I ordered the pizza from Little Caesar's, got to go pick it up. You want to come with?' 'Of course I'll go with you…' I said when Maryse's text came in while I was sending that one, I then just called Alex instead of texting him. "It's clear." I said when he picked up.

"I'll come get you…"

"Wait, I can't leave, Maryse has the room key…" I said.

"I have the spare key…." Alex said and I smiled.

"Oh, okay…" I said as I hung up and slid my shoes on going to the door opening and held it open until Alex came over. "You got both keys?" I asked.

"Yep, this one goes to mine and this one is yours…" He said handing it to me.

"Thanks…" I said shutting the door, he grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway to the elevator where we climbed on and took it downstairs. "As for next weekend, Maryse think it'll be wise for you to ask Mike for permission." I said as I swung our hands a tad as we headed out of the hotel.

"Why?" Alex asked as I let him lead us to the restaurant.

"She thinks the reason Mike is all bent out of shape is because he didn't expect it and that no one asked him if it was okay. With him being as protective as he is, he wants the responsibility to approve the guy I am going out with…it may or may not work, but it's worth a shot…" I said shrugging.

"I'll do that…if that can get me to date you without sneaking around…" Alex said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing…."

"It's not a bad thing…it makes things more exciting and adventurous…it makes my time with you a lot more better than it is…" Alex said.

"It does…who is your match against tomorrow?" I asked.

"Drew again…they want me to build a feud with someone else on SuperStars but they like the way Drew and I working together."

"Your two techniques are blending well together."

"Thanks…" Alex said.

"It's really nice out here…" I said changing the subject.

"That it is…which season do you like more; summer, winter, autumn or spring?" Alex asked as he pulled open the Little Caesar's door.

"I like all the seasons, I tend to like autumn and spring best because I'm girly. I like the flowers and the storms throughout the spring but I love the gradual coldness, the different holidays, the changing of the leafs, and I love the smell of the cinnamon so this is the best time of the year for me. As for Spring, I love the flowers, the sun coming out, the butterflies and the brightness." I said as we waited in line to pick up our pizza.

"Your the crazy lady that has all the cinnamon smelling pinecones in their house and the candles that smell like cinnamon."

"I have air freshener that smells like it, it's the one scent that I obsess about." I said as we stepped up to the counter. Alex pulled out his card letting them swipe it before they handed over the food he had ordered.

"You like the scents?"

"Yes, the scents I can not get enough of, I would lose my mind if I lost my sense of smell." I said as he pushed the door open with his back and allowed me to walk out of the restaurant.

"What is your favorite cologne?" Alex asked.

"I never go to the store just to smell cologne so I don't know the difference between them all."

"What about mine?" Alex asked as I leant into his embrace smelling him.

"What your wearing is fine." I said smirking.

"It's axe, I tend to favor it along with tag."

"It's strong but subtle, just don't spray too much where it smells like you swam in it." I joked.

"I don't ever spray that much, your women perfume can be strong or you guys spray way more than us men."

"We only do that for you men to smell it and give us a compliment on it. To me, I would want to always smell good and my boyfriend MUST smell good and be clean, I'm very hygienic." I said.

"Me too, I can't stand being smelly or stinky, I always have cologne with me."

"Seriously?" I asked as he pulled out an axe to go bottle, "Not a lot of men do that much less admit it."

"I'm not most men." Alex said smirking.

"Like I haven't heard that before…."

"I'm not, no one is the same so we are all different so that makes me different." Alex said.

"I was joking." I said smiling as I pulled open the hotel door for him.

"I want to stop by the vending machines, I didn't want to get a 2-liter and have more clues laying around."

"If we are in my and Maryse's room, Maryse won't care."

"I don't want to take a chance of Mike seeing it though." Alex said.


	22. Chapter 22

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex and I walked into the hotel when my phone begun to vibrate, I pulled it out of my pocket answering the call from Mike as we climbed onto the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm heading back to my room after grabbing some pizza." I said honestly as the doors on the elevator closed.

"Maryse has the key, how are you going to get back in?" Mike asked.

"I got the spare key from Alex before I left." I said glancing to Alex.

"He's not with you is he?"

"No, why?"

"He didn't answer his phone."

"I haven't seen him since I got the key from him." I said looking over to Alex and he chuckled.

"What was that?" Mike asked paranoid.

"A man on the elevator sneezed Mike."

"Alright, I'm going to try Alex again and if he doesn't pick it up, Maryse and I are coming back." Mike said hanging up without letting me say anything else.

"Grab your phone now! Mike is calling you and if you don't pick up they will come back." I said as I grabbed the pizza letting him grab his phone from his pocket answering it in time.

"Hey Mike." Alex said as calm as he could, "I'm down at the gym…um, I'm the only one here….I don't know what Addie's doing, I haven't seen her since I gave her the spare room key…I know, not allowed to see her….I won't Mike." Alex said hanging up as we climbed off the elevator, "He's such a dad."

"Imagine if we were actually his kids."

"If we were, this would be incest." Alex said as he leant over giving me a small peck on the lips.

"It would, but it'll feel so right." I said as we went the opposite direction of our room to the vending machines, Alex pulled out his wallet grabbing some bills from inside.

"What do you want to drink?" Alex asked.

"I'll take a Mountain Dew." I said as he inserted the cash into the machine pushing the button.

"You know there is something in the Mountain Dew that kills sperm in the body." Alex said.

"Good thing I don't have any sperm then." I said smirking.

"I hope you didn't want that baby." Alex said as he pushed Mountain Dew getting another one to dispense, he bent down grabbing the two bottles but he stood up with 3 bottles. "Dude, we got an extra Mountain Dew." Alex said happily.

"Awesome Sauce! I love free things!" I said as he handed me one bottle to carry.

"Who will drink it?"

"If we don't, Mike or Maryse will."

"I'll say Maryse, I don't think Mike will want to kill his little spermies." Alex said.

"Ew! Do NOT want to hear that. Do you?" I asked as he looked over at the candy machine.

"No…that does sound pretty nasty huh?" Alex said as he put money into the candy machine pushing a couple of buttons but the candy didn't drop, "Damn you!" Alex said banging the machine with his fist.

"Chill, I got it." I said as I handed him the pizza to hang onto as I knelt down onto both my knees sticking my arms through the push slot maneuvering it to reach the candy he wanted, "You wanted this?" I asked looking back at Alex and he nodded, I grabbed a pack of the M & M's dropping it into the basket below to grab later and grabbed another pack for myself dropping it as I maneuvered my arm so I can slowly slide it back out and slid it back into the slot only to grab the two packs of M & M's.

"That was awesome!" Alex said amused from what I just did.

"It's one thing I love about being skinny, having long arms and being flexible." I said smiling as we figured out who was going to carry what.

"When did you find out that talent?" Alex asked.

"In high school at lunch one day….I forgot my lunch at home and didn't have money, my friends didn't have any and Maryse had already graduated so I couldn't bug her for stuff, so I attempted it and it happened, so for lunch for rest of my school years I knew that I always had a back up lunch." I said smirking.

"You can charge people for that, if you don't get caught that is."

"Haven't gotten caught yet, probably will when we go to check out." I said as we both laughed.

"There will be two security guards standing there waiting for you to walk through the lobby."

"Yep, these damn M & M's is a big theft and shall be took seriously." I said as we got to my door.

"The key is in that pocket." Alex said popping his hip so I knew which pocket it was, I comfortably slid my hand into his pocket pulling out the key. "I love how you are so comfortable doing that." Alex said.

"Do what?" I asked as I unlocked the room with the key opening the door for us and shut it after Alex walked through.

"Putting your hand in my pocket."

"Its just a pocket, it's not like I was putting it down your pants." I said.

"Very true, I'll go get a DVD, what do you want to watch?" Alex asked pulling out his room key.

"Criminal Minds." I said as he nodded, I walked with him to the door holding it open for him as he went into his room to grab the things and came back carrying more than I thought, "What's all that?" I asked.

"To watch the DVDs, I need the laptop because not all hotels have VHS/DVD players." Alex said as I let him in, he begun setting it all up as I straightened up the bed in the mean time and got comfortable turning the volume up on my phone in case Mike decides to call again.

"Turn up your phone in case Mike decides to call again." I said putting the phone on the bed beside me.

"Will do, season 1 episode 1." Alex said pushing play on the laptop and he joined me on the bed, we ate away at the pizza and I was trying not to eat more than 2 slices and not eat all of it and knew I wouldn't be able to eat more than what I have already ate.

"I think it's the father." I said as I looked up to Alex from where I was leaning against his shoulder.

"Nope." Alex said smirking as he glanced down at me.

"Have you seen this one?" I asked.

"Yep, I've seen all the ones up to season 4." Alex stated looking down at me again with his sly smirk.

"Your such a jerk."

"Why?" Alex asked as I sat up from his embrace.

"You just ruined the whole episode." I said.

"You don't know how he did it or anything like that."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Tell me how."

"No, you got to watch it for yourself." Alex said as I rolled my eyes watching rest of the episode, "Told you it wasn't the father." Alex said.

"That you did." I said smiling as he then begun the second episode when my phone begun playing 'The Creep,' which was Mike's set ringtone.

"What the fuck ringtone is that?" Alex asked as I grabbed my phone answering it.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Watching Criminal Minds and eating M & M's."

"Alex with you?"

"No, you want him to be?" I asked.

"No…who is that in the background?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I just told you I was watching Criminal Minds so you are hearing Criminal Minds in the background." I said.

"Oh…we are going into our movie." Mike said.

"Have fun."

"Thanks." Mike said.

"No problem." I said hanging up.

"What the hell song was that?" Alex asked curious about the ringtone I had.

"Creeper, you haven't seen it?" I asked as T.N.T by AC/DC played through the room knowing it must be his phone since I don't have that on my phone, Alex answered his phone before it went to voicemail.

"I'm in the room….watching Criminal Minds….is she?...shall I go join her?...I won't, I promise….just trust me Mike." Alex said before he hung up the phone.

"He didn't go for the whole you joining me thing?" I asked.

"Nope….I want to see this creeper video." Alex said intrigued. I went to my YouTube app on my phone searching for the video and finding the creeper video featuring Nicki Minaj before I flipped it horizontally before he begun playing the video. Alex was chuckling and was enjoying the video that was being played, "That video is wow." Alex said.

"It's funny though?" I asked giggling.

"Explain to me why Mike has that ringtone."

"He's a creeper, plain and simple, he is always up in peoples business and wants to know what is going on." I said.

"Good explanation, what ringtone does Maryse have?" Alex asked curiously.

"Barbie Girl." I said as he chuckled.

"It suites her." Alex said.

"Yeah, I have the DX theme set for Hunter and Shawn, but they rarely call and I have Zack saying 'Woo, Woo, Woo, you know it,' as his ringtone." I said going through all the set ringtones.

"What ringtone is mine?"

"The default."

"Which is?"

"One Song by New Kids on the Block." I said.

"You truly are a block head?"

"Yep, proud of it….Maryse and I both were, along with being a Backstreet Boy fan." I said.

"Oh god…" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Don't be hating."

"I can't believe I'm dating a fangirl."

"You're a fanboy of something, football?"

"Well, you caught me…" Alex said smirking as he leant in pressing his lips against mine for a soft but passionate kiss, after our lips separated I smirked.

"Is T.N.T. your default ring tone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't like spending too much money on purchasing them." Alex said.

"You don't have too, you can do sounds like I did with Zack's or I can give you a site to personalize a ringtone by a song for free, you can trim it down to whatever 30 seconds you want."

"That's illegal." Alex said.

"Like you've never done anything illegal before." I said giving him a dirty look.

"You caught me in another lie….I wouldn't know what I would want as a ringtone though." Alex said honestly.

"You have plenty of time to think. You want to play cards?" I asked sitting up completely.

"I thought you wanted to watch Criminal Minds?"

"I do, but we have already missed the first part of it."

"Do you have cards?" Alex asked sitting up now.

"Always." I said as I went to my bag pulling out the deck of cards I always carry with me, "I can always play solitaire when bored or on the flight if Mike and Maryse don't want to play." I said.

"What games do you know?" Alex asked as he stood up taking his soda and candy over to the table as I got mine meeting him there.

"I know Poker, Texas Hold'Em, Blackjack, Rummy, Go Fish, and Crazy 8's."

"You know a lot."

"I try to learn all of them." I said smiling as I slid into the chair setting my soda and candy on the table.

"I'll play you in Texas Hold'em." Alex said as he grabbed the deck of cards that I just set onto the table to pull out and shuffle.

"You want to make it interesting?"

"How?" Alex asked he shuffled the cards for the first time.

"You want to bet using M & M's?" I asked as I opened my pack.

"Sure." Alex said setting the cards aside as he grabbed his candy opening it as we both poured the contents out onto the table separating them by color then ate the left over candy to make sure each color had an even number then separated the colors into two's for each of us had the same amount.

"What color has the higher level?" I asked curiously as I brought one of my legs bending it and resting it under the other.

"Green is obviously the highest since green is the same color as money." Alex said as he shuffled the cards yet again.

"What about it goes green, blue, brown, yellow and then red?" I asked organizing mine in that order.

"Sounds good." Alex said smiling as he shuffled the cards a couple more times before he passed out two cards for me then another two for him before laying out three cards in the middle.

"We didn't do an ante." I said as I quickly put a red M & M in the middle for the ante and he did the same. I looked at my cards seeing that I already had a 2 pair at my advantage.

"What's with that smile?" Alex asked.

"What smile?" I asked trying to push the smile off my face.

"You have a bad poker face." Alex said as he tossed in a brown one, I put a brown one in as well as he flipped over a fourth card which gave me a full house. "Hm…what shall I do?" Alex asked.

"Green!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'll do a red." Alex said.

"Damn you…" I said putting a red into the middle as well as a blue one.

"Do I trust your poker face?" Alex asked looking at me intensely.

"Yes, trust my poker face." I said smiling.

"I fold." Alex said tossing his cards down.

"Damn! I had a full house!" I said tossing my cards down in the middle claiming my winning pot.

"Phew, thank god I folded." Alex said smirking.

"What did you have?" I asked.

"One pair of twos."

"Yeah, that had to suck." I said.

"It does." Alex said dealing out another hand of cards, we played the cards for hours and it was very unpredictable of who was going to win next. We kept playing until Alex begun running out of M & M's.

"You want to do all or nothing?" I asked seeing the limited amount of M & M's he had left.

"All or nothing? Let's do it!" Alex said as we both pushed our amounts of M & M's into the middle of the table when my phone begun to ring with Mike's ringtone, I got up going to answer it as I headed back to finish up the game while on the phone with him.

"Hey Mike." I said putting the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Movie is over, what are you doing?"

"Playing solitaire." I stated.

"How can you play that if your on the phone with me?"

"I'm holding the phone between my ear and shoulder."

"Oh, on the way back with Maryse." Mike said.

"Drive safe, how was the movie?" I asked trying to waste time so he will get here later.

"It was good and funny."

"Good to hear." I said as Alex flipped the three cards over and I looked at what was played.

"I'll let you go finish your solitaire, I got to call Alex." Mike said.

"Alright." I said hanging up, "We have to hurry up." I said as Alex picked up his phone when it begun ringing and we were trying to finish our round seeing that Alex had won that round. "Good game." I said after he hung up the phone.

"Thanks…" Alex said as we both begun trying to shove as much M & M's into our mouth so that the big amount of M & M's won't be on the table when they returned. He begun undoing the cords as I was cleaning up the other messes we may have made, and I walked Alex to the door sliding the spare key into his pocket.

"I had a fun tonight, we have to do it again but not under these circumstances." I said smiling as I leant against the door frame staring at the over 6 foot man before me.

"I hope so too….good night Addie." Alex said as we both leant in pressing our lips together for a passionate kiss before he smiled heading to his room.

"Good night Alex." I said smiling, he looked back at me before he unlocked his door smiling and I watched as he went into his room, and I made sure the door closed before I went into my own room.


	23. Chapter 23

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I went back into my room leaning against the door smiling because how happy I was and went back dusting the blanket off and made sure the pizza box was hidden to the side of the bathroom and try to make sure it wasn't noticeable that Alex was in there with me and I climbed onto the bed flipping through the channels to find something to watch until Maryse got back. I grabbed my phone seeing I had a text message from Alex saying 'I miss you already,' and that made me smile. I wrote back saying 'I miss you too.' I said sending it back rolling my eyes as I heard the electric lock unlocking knowing that Maryse and Mike were back, instead of getting up to meet them I stayed where I was figuring they will come to me.

"We're back!" Maryse said as I heard the door shut.

"You don't have to yell it!" I said as I sat up crossing my legs Indian style as they walked around the corner seeing both of them smiling.

"Have fun tonight?" Mike asked.

"Not really, I would have had more fun if I was able to hang with Alex…" I said looking to Mike with a dirty look.

"I'm doing it for your good." Mike said.

"Bull shit." I said.

"Don't back talk me…" Mike said.

"Whatever." I said leaning back crossing my arms.

"You'll get over it….Night Maryse, love you." Mike said as he leant in kissing my sister.

"Night Mike, love you too." Maryse said as Mike turned and headed out of the room.

"Thanks for the texts." I said.

"I thought Mike was a good enough alarm to give you warning…what'd you guys do seriously?" Maryse asked sitting on the edge of the bed taking off her heels.

"He was…Alex and I went to get some pizza, we got soda and candy from the machine, more like stole candy, and then we watched Criminal Minds before we played cards." I said.

"Sounds fun."

"Well, we couldn't do much considering Mike was on our butts." I said.

"What do you two have planned tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I don't even know if we will be able to have a date." I said honestly.

"Well, what if I drag Mike out and let you two go do something?"

"I'll ask Alex tomorrow." I said smirking as Maryse smirked before she patted me on the leg before she got up going into the bathroom changing out of her clothes into her pajamas.

"Is there reason why there is a pizza in the bathroom?" Maryse asked walking out carrying the box.

"There is some left over and wasn't sure if you wanted some." I said chuckling as she sat on the bed after tossing her clothes aside.

"Who won at cards?" Maryse asked walking out braiding her hair.

"I won most of the rounds but Alex won the 'all or nothing' round." I stated.

"That sucks…" Maryse said.

"You know what doesn't suck? We got a third soda for free, it dispensed with one of ours…" I said pulling out the Mountain Dew I had put between the wall and the bed.

"Awesome, you want to share?" Maryse asked.

"Duh…" I said smiling as I got up going into the bathroom grabbing the two plastic cups. I came back handing them to Maryse letting her pour an even amount into the two cups.

"We stole the candy, Alex we impressed I was able to maneuver my arm the way I did to get it."

"It seems like he would be the one that would think it's awesome."

"He did…" I said as we chuckled, I pulled out one slice of pizza to munch on.

"With men, if you can get them free food it's amazing and awesome to them."  
>"It's like food isn't everything guys." I said as we chuckled.<p>

"Men, there is a list, there is food, sports, alcohol and women…"

"It is annoying when we are always last on this chain….and all they want is one thing."

"I know, right? Your lucky you found a guy like Alex, he has a good head on his shoulders…"

"I'm sure he has his moments, what about Mike? I mean, he's a good guy…" I said taking another bite of the slice of pizza I had.

"He is, but sometimes I am on the very back of his mind, can't get between him and his football."

"Him and that damn Brown's team." I said rolling my eyes.

"He needs to find a better team."

"He does…" I said as we both laughed.

"LA doesn't have a team, so I don't know who else he would cheer for."

"Just a different team period." I said as we both chuckled, "What movie did you guys see?" I asked curiously.

"Some action movie, it was Mike's turn to pick the movie so I could of cared less about this specific movie." Maryse said.

"Why don't you guys ever just agree on a movie to see rather than alternating?"

"It's hard to choose especially if we go to the movies every week, sometimes new movies don't come out so we can't negotiate."

"Very true….but you will think you guys could at least talk it through and agree on a movie…" I said as I took another bite of the pizza.

"Maybe we will try it, but if it doesn't work I'm blaming you." Maryse said.

"Blame me all you want, I'm just suggesting." I said.

"I was trying to talk Mike into letting you and Alex sit in the back seat together tomorrow." Maryse said.

"Is he?" I asked excitedly.

"He said he'll think about it and if you guys behaved tonight." Maryse said.

"Sweet!" I said.

"But don't fuck it up, it'll be a test so no hanky panky." Maryse said.

"We won't….we know how not to act around Mike." I said.

"Good…"

"I just don't understand why he acts that way but I talked to Hunter and Stephanie and they put a little light on what Mike may be going through."

"What is that?" Maryse asked.

"They think maybe it is just awkward for him, I mean he looks to Alex as a brother even if he doesn't want to admit it and they are tag partners, and he wants to protect me because I'm like his baby sister and he doesn't want me to get hurt. Out of everyone he knows Alex the best and he doesn't want us two together because it'll be awkward to see us together because he is sort of the middle man, you know?" I asked trying to explain it without being too confusing.

"I can see how that can be awkward, it is kind of shocking and weird for him, especially if you both break up, it won't be as hard on you two but it'll be harder on him since he is equally close to either one of you and he will have to choose sides." Maryse said.

"So would you, but I hope you will choose me."

"I would so choose you, you're my sister…"

"I don't see us breaking up anytime soon…"

"Me neither…." Maryse said smiling.

"We will be the next you and Mike."

"But please wait on opening your legs for him."

"EWWWW! I do NOT want to hear that Maryse….now I have to go shower to get the dirty feeling off…" I said as I got up.

"Adora, come here…" Maryse said.

"I'm done!" I said as I walked into the bathroom taking a shower trying to wash the dirty feeling of hearing that off. I got out of the shower going out to the main room seeing my sister already zonked out on the bed with the pizza box laying on my side of the bed, I took care of the box and checked my phone seeing a couple texts from Alex saying that he couldn't sleep and I wrote him back, 'Sorry, was in shower….what's up?' I put my phone aside as I laid down with my hair still up in the towel staring at my phone on the charger seeing it light up again, I opened the text from Alex 'I snuck out of my room, you want to go do something?' 'One minute.' I said back as I changed out of my pajamas into the outfit I wore earlier writing a note for Maryse if she wakes up. I didn't care about doing my hair or anything before I grabbed her room key walking out of the room seeing Alex waiting for me in the hall. "What do you have planned for tonight?" I asked in a whisper.

"You want to go down to the pool?"

"Sure…" I said as he grabbed my hand, "You always have this much problems with sleeping?"

"Not always….I can always sleep on the drive tomorrow."

"That will give you what, an hour?"

"I have worked on less than that before."

"What is the least amount of sleep you've gotten and had worked?" I asked as he leant forward pressing the down arrow for the elevator.

"None, one night I was sick due to food poisoning, I was up all night and I had to drive the next day, had a signing then had to go straight to the arena and then had the first match and had a run in during the last match."

"I bet you were tired."

"You have no idea…" Alex said smirking as the elevator doors opened seeing Hunter and Shawn on the other side going down as well.

"Shawn!" I exclaimed running on the elevator hugging him.

"Hey sweetie!" Shawn said wrapping his arms around me as Alex climbed on behind me.

"Alex." Hunter said sternly.

"Sir." Alex said.

"Are you two supposed to be out at this hour?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah…." I lied.

"I don't think Mike gave you two permission." Hunter said.

"OoohhH!" Shawn said.

"Mike's asleep, what he won't know won't hurt him." I said smirking.

"I'll be careful though…" Hunter said as Alex was quiet.

"Leave him alone you two…" I said.

"Why shall we?" Shawn asked as he stepped between us and Hunter stepped onto the other side of Alex crossing their arms.

"So, your dating Addie now, you think your some hot shot?" Hunter asked.

"Yes sir, I'm dating Addie but I am no hot shot." Alex said.

"Are you scared of us?" Shawn asked.

"Yes…you guys are legends and can break me in half." Alex said.

"They won't hurt you, now would you?" I said.

"No…just love scaring people…" Hunter said as he patted Alex on the shoulder giggling and smacking his gum.

"Yeah, you're a good guy…very handsome…but if you break her heart, we may have a little chat again…but it may be more physical." Shawn said patting him on the shoulder when the doors open.

"Good night." Hunter said as they chuckled as they walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex and I watched as Shawn and Hunter walked off the elevator laughing at what just happened.

"They are so weird…" I said.

"Yeah, but your not the one they will hurt if we break up."

"Then lets not plan on it okay, plus they won't hurt you unless if I give them permission or reason to do so." I said as a grabbed his hand walking through the lobby following the signs to the outdoor pool. "Its actually pretty nice out for being midnight." I said.

"It's summertime, it's always this nice." Alex said.

"Very true…" I said as he pulled open the fencing surrounding the pool allowing us to go into the pool area.

"You want to dip your feet in?" Alex asked as he stopped beside a pool chair sliding his feet out of his shoes.

"Why not? I bet it'll feel good." I said as I stepped beside him sliding my feet out of my shoes and bent over and begun rolling up the pant legs as Alex did the same. "Do you always do this when you suffer insomnia?"

"Well, bugging you isn't enough." Alex said smirking.

"Not enough for you….but half the time I'll be up too…" I said as we went to the edge trying to find a dry spot on the edge of the pool and we finally found one sitting down sliding our feet into the pool looking up at the night sky.

"What is your astrological sign?"

"Leo." I said smirking.

"So, that means you have a birthday coming up huh?"

"That I can't say…" I said smirking.

"I'll find out, Maryse will tell me…" Alex said.

"What is yours?"

"Aries." Alex said.

"What time frame is that?"

"March to April." Alex answered.

"Your into that?"

"I just know the months of each sign…." Alex said smirking.

"You only know that to judge or get an idea of when peoples birthdays are, huh?" I asked looking over to him and he made eye contact with me smirking.

"That you will never know…"

"I can tell by that smirk, you have a bad poker face." I said looking forward kicking my feet lightly.

"Do you like swimming?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…you better not push me in…." I said.

"I won't…" Alex said as he jumped in then grabbed my foot.

"No….don't you dare, Alex, don't you…" I said trying to pull my foot from his grip but he was able to grab my hand pulling me into the pool with him, I came up from under the water. "I hate you!" I said turning around going up to the edge to pull myself up.

"Come on, your already in the pool, what's the point of getting out?" Alex said.

"You care to explain to Maryse why my clothes are wet?"

"You care to explain to Mike why my clothes are wet? Do you care? I mean, let's just have fun…." Alex said smirking as he grabbed my hand pulling me to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I stood in front of him.

"I hate you…" I said splashing him.

"Is that how it's going to be?" He asked splashing me back, we begun a full out splash war which led to me swimming to the deep end of the pool kicking my feet to keep me afloat.

"Truce!" I said as Alex smirked.

"You are not able to be standing that deep…"

"I'm not…." I said as Alex smirked before he dived under the water, I looked down watching his figure. "Alex, don't you dare…" I started kicking more violently and trying to swim away enough before he caught me pulling me under with him. I begun pounding on his chest letting him let me go and we both re-surfaced, I pushed my hair out of my face. "Why did you pull me under?"

"I was going to lift you up but figured that you will be more mad about that." Alex said smirking.

"Your right…can you do a summersault?" I asked.

"No…" Alex said as I showed him the summersault that I was only able to do underwater. "Do you always show off?"

"No…only around you…" I said smirking.

"Good…do you dive into the pool?" Alex asked as I was trying to keep afloat.

"Kind of…what kind of dives are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Alex asked as I watched him swim over to the edge pulling himself out of the pool and got to his feet. I swam to the edge hanging on so I won't go under watching him jump and flip before he dived into the water and resurfaced a few moments later.

"Nice…" I said smirking.

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah…"  
>"Prove it…" Alex said as he swam up beside me.<p>

"I will." I said as I pulled myself up by the edge and climbed out of the pool walking around the corner of the pool to where Alex was moments ago mocking the dive he just did resurfacing wiping the hair away from my face and spitting our any chlorine water that passed my lips. "That good for you?"

"It was very nice." Alex said smirking.

"I thought so…I remember when I first learned the flip bumps, I hated those things…" I said as I grabbed onto the edge of the pool facing Alex.

"Why did you hate flip bumps?"

"I was always afraid I was going to hit my head."

"Did you?"

"Not yet…but I had done some wacky things in hopes that what I did was a flip bump, Maryse thought it was entertaining." I said.

"I bet…."

"I have always had a problem conquering my fear, Maryse was more of the daredevil…." I said.

"Name a fear and I'll help you conquer it." Alex said smirking.

"It'll sound stupid…" I said knowing what one came instantly to mind.

"Have I thought you were stupid before?"

"No…"

"So, why would I now?"

"I'm afraid of stepping off the edge of the pool type jump thing people do…" I said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm always afraid I won't step off far enough and bash my butt or head in on the edge."

"Impossible, come on." Alex said as he pulled himself up by the edge of the pool getting to his feet, "Come on…" Alex said looking down at me.

"Alex, I don't want to…" I said as he bent down grabbing my arms and begun pulling me out of the pool, "ALEX! Let me go!" I said shocked that he can pick me up and scared that he will drop me.

"Fine." Alex said letting me go and I fell back into the pool making a splash, I resurfaced catching my breath and pushed hair out of my face.

"Why'd you let me go?"

"You told me to." He said laughing.

"I hate you…" I said as I swam the short distance back to the edge pulling myself out and he begun to help me to my feet, he grabbed my hand leading me to the other side of the pool.

"On the count of 3, we will both jump in, okay?" Alex said.

"You won't let go of me will you?"

"No, I'm hanging onto your hand…" Alex said as he begun to rock back and forth, "1…..2….3!" Alex said as he jumped and I decided to jump with him and we both dived into the pool landing simultaneously after each other by mere seconds. We both resurfaced and I was trying to catch my breath as I ran my hand through my soaked hair getting the hair out of my face. "You did it!" Alex said hugging me before he leant back so our faces were mere inches apart.

"I only did it because you were attached to me at the hand…" I said chuckling and smiled.

"Who cares, but you did it." Alex said smiling.

"I did…" I said smiling as I leant forward pressing my lips against his when I heard the gate open, we both broke the kiss looking over seeing Maryse tip toeing in and she had a couple of towels.

"Get out now! Mike is upstairs freaking out not knowing where you guys were….I told him that you were with Hunter and I told him that Alex was probably out with the guys at some pub…" Maryse said.

"Where is Mike now?" I asked as I swam to the edge pulling myself out of the pool before Alex waited until I moved for him to climb out.

"He is up in the room, he will probably wonder why your clothes are all wet….you'll have time to change before he sees you but Alex won't." Maryse said as she handed both of us a towel to try and pat our clothes down to get as much water off of our clothes.

"Sorry about this Maryse." Alex said.

"No big deal…." Maryse said smiling as she handed us our socks and shoes, we both sat down pulling them onto our wet feet and wrapped the towels around our waist trying to cover the small portion of wet clothes we had on.

"Addie told me she was afraid to do the flip bump…." Alex said as we walked towards the gate.

"Yes she was, it was hilarious watching her try to do one….I picked it up within a day or two but it took her forever…" Maryse said laughing.

"I didn't think it was that funny…" I said as Alex shut the gate door behind us.

"It was pretty funny, this one time she did this wacky thing where she did a 619 mid air than just landed flat on her ass…." Maryse said.

"Did not…" I said.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Alex asked chuckling knowing that he was trying to imagine it.

"She definitely had the aerial skills, like she will be able to do the flying, she can control her body and do wacky ass shit that I couldn't even describe but a simple flip bump she couldn't get down…did you ever do one?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah…I still don't like them…" I said.

"Yeah…but she learned how to do all these flips and aerial tricks but she couldn't do a simple flip bump, our trainer thought that was the weirdest thing." Maryse said.

"It does seem weird." Alex said.

"No it's not…at least from the top turnbuckle I had more space to flip where if I was just standing there on the mat there was very little space between me and the mat." I said as we tried to take back ways so we didn't have to go through the lobby.

"That is good logic." Alex said.

"It is but it was stupid logic…" Maryse said.

"How is it stupid logic?" I asked.

"We are about the same height and I was able to do it, it means you had enough room to do it…" Maryse said.

"Well, your special…" I said.

"Thanks…" Maryse said taking it as a compliment as we found an elevator that would take us up to our room without having to go through the lobby.

"I want to see you try a flip bump." Alex said.

"Good luck trying to drag her back into that ring." Maryse said.

"I'll get into the ring…"

"Fine, tomorrow…" Alex said smirking.

"Um, tomorrow? I can't Claudia will be there and I can't really…" I said trying to make up an excuse.

"Told you…" Maryse said as we climbed onto the elevator that just arrived.

"Before the show?" Alex asked.

"Still no, Mike and other talent will be hanging around." I said.

"Friday? It'll be a house show, we can meet up early before anyone else shows up…" Alex said.

"I'll think about it." I said smirking.

"That means no, but I have to think of a good excuse." Maryse said as I nudged her.

"Does not." I said as the doors opened, it was a sigh of relief not seeing Mike on the other side of the doors going to go find us, Maryse went first to make sure the coast was clear and we tried our best to be quiet so Mike couldn't hear us coming. Maryse unlocked our door pushing me in so I could change as she made sure Alex got in and I went in grabbing the pajamas I was wearing earlier going into the bathroom changing and throwing the wet ones over the shower curtain pole to drip dry. I walked out of the bathroom trying to dry my hair some before climbing onto the bed beside my sister.

"He really likes the idea that you wrestle…" Maryse said as she looked over to me momentarily from the television.

"I know…" I said smiling.

"You think he will ever convince you to pick it up full time?"

"Never…he understands I don't want too…" I said as I plugged my phone back in and set an alarm to get up at a decent time to get ready to head out to the taping.

"Most people usually do understand it…wrestling is some people and not others…" Maryse said.

"Yes it is." I said smiling as I rolled over grabbing my phone seeing three text messages from Alex telling me what had happened when he walked into his room head to toe wet and what Mike had to say, it was pretty hilarious.

"What are you laughing at?" Maryse asked.

"Your boyfriend is a retard."

"But he's my retard." Maryse said as I rolled my eyes texting Alex back saying good night before I snuggled with the blanket that I pulled on top of me falling asleep laughing about the whole pool situation.


	25. Chapter 25

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning with my alarm playing, I reached over turning my alarm off hearing the water already running knowing Maryse was already up. I sat up getting a new outfit changing into it not wanting to take yet another shower and begun my morning ritual when the water turned off the moment I sat down to pull my shoes on. After I got done pulling my shoes on, I heard the door leading to the bathroom open and Maryse walked out carrying her things.

"When did you get up?" Maryse asked.

"Just a few moments ago." I said as I undid my shoe lace retying it to make it tighter before I stood up taking my things into the bathroom to pull my hair up into a ponytail and apply eyeliner and that was it, didn't feel like spending too much time on it today. I walked out putting my things back into my suitcase and begun packing other things that I may of pulled out throughout the night as Maryse was getting ready herself.

"You want to call Mike or Alex and make sure they are up…" Maryse said in a none question form.

"Yeah, no problem." I said grabbing my phone that was still on its charger calling Alex only for someone to pick up after the 3rd ring. "Morning Alex." I said smiling.

"Why are you calling Alex?" Mike asked.

"Why are you answering Alex's phone Mike?"

"That doesn't matter, why are you calling him?"

"To make sure you and him are up, it's obvious your not a morning person." I said.

"Your not allowed to call Alex."

"Says who?" I asked.

"Me…"

"Mike, your blowing this out of proportion, I need to call him for work and in case you two are out and god forbid something happens, he can protect me." I said.

"No he can't…he's not completely a man." Mike said.

"Mike, what are you doing on my phone?" I heard Alex ask in the background.

"I'm done with you Mike, bye!" I said hanging up and turned to look at my sister, "I hate your boyfriend…"

"Why? What'd he do now?"

"He doesn't want me calling Alex…." I said.

"I'll talk to him okay? Maybe this break off, it'll give me and you time to soften him and give him time away from Alex, right now he has the constant reminder of you two almost kissing whenever he sees you and Alex." Maryse said.

"He needs to grow up." I said as I stood up going over to the television checking us out before I went back packing my charger as a knock came to the door. I went to the door opening it letting the two men walk in as I went into the bathroom grabbing the still somewhat wet clothes ringing them out as much as I could before I carried them out putting them in my suitcase.

"Your clothes were wet too?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean too?" I asked pretending not to know Alex's clothes were wet but I kept making glances to Alex.

"Alex came back last night drenched head to toe, he said the guys had pushed him into a water fountain." Mike said.

"Oh…Hunter and Shawn pulled me into the pool last night since they were doing a late night swim after grabbing something in the restaurant." I said.

"Cool." Mike said as I zipped my bag back up before pulling it back off the bed and was ready to go. "Let's get going." Mike said as we all headed out of the room and went down on the elevator, Alex and I were trying not to giggle every time we made eye contact about how Mike was so clueless about the link between both of our clothes being wet.

"How long is the drive?" I asked.

"Not that bad, only like 4 hours…" Mike said as we climbed off the elevator.

"Only 4, only 4? You can't say only 4 like it's no big deal, you can say only an hour because that's not bad, but for more than one you can't say only…" I said as Alex and Maryse were laughing.

"Shut up Addie…4 hours isn't bad compared to 10." Mike said.

"True…" I said as we made our way out of the hotel and to the parked car, Mike popped the trunk with the key before we each loaded our suitcase into the empty trunk.

"Alright, Maryse convinced me to allow you two to sit in the back seat together…if I suspect anything, I WILL pull over." Mike said looking between Alex and I.

"Nothing will happen." I said.

"Better not." Mike said as I followed him to the drivers side climbing into the backseat and I watched as Alex climbed in from the other side, I couldn't help but to smile as I pulled out my phone going through the ringtones I had already on my phone not seeing anything that I thought suited Alex so I went through the songs I had saved on my phone's chip seeing the perfect one chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Nothing…" I said as I sent him a text telling him I changed his ringtone, he wrote back saying 'I haven't changed yours yet.' "Have you figured out the song?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Alex said as I scooted to the middle seat looking onto his phone seeing him go onto the internet, he handed me his phone allowing me to type in the address I do mine and logged in for him to use my account. "How many ringtones have you done?" Alex asked.

"A few." I said smiling as I watched him plug in a set of ear buds and put one into his right ear listening to the song he just uploaded and selecting thirty seconds of it before he entered his phone number and pushed submit for it to send to his phone via text message.

"That is pretty cool…" Alex said as he received the text message and saved the ringtone.

"What song did you choose?" I asked not being able to capture the name of the song he uploaded.

"You'll see…" Alex said smirking as I scooted back to my seat pulling out Maryse's jacket and the sewing kit that I have to restock the thread. "It looks like you need to restock the thread." Alex said.

"Yeah, thread usually isn't that much….trying to keep myself busy so I won't fall asleep." I said.

"You have anything I can do?" Alex asked.

"No…but I can finish this later…" I said putting the jacket back up.

"I have word for friends, you ever played?"

"No…" I said as he scooted closer to me now, he showed me how to download the app that he was talking about and he sent me a request. "What do you do?" I asked.

"It's like scrabble."

"I'm awesome at scrabble." I said excitedly as I opened the board seeing his first word which was 'Sexy.' "Hm…what word can I make with x?" I asked seeing how much points X was, I saw the letters I had and chuckled.

"Faux?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, as in Faux hawk, it's much like Mikes hair…." I said smirking.

"Him and his hair…" Alex said rolling his eyes as he played his turn and I went to do my turn seeing him do flake. We went back and forth until we completed the game which eventually ended up leading us to fall asleep in the back seat while leaning against each other in a very cute way.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I laid on Alex's shoulder with his head laying on top of mine and his arm wrapped around me holding me close to him as we slept only to be woken up what seemed the whole drive.

"Wake up sleepy heads, lunch time." Maryse said shaking my leg.

"What?" I asked slowly opening my eyes and sitting getting Alex's head to fall and he woke up instantly when it reached a certain point.

"Why'd you move?" Alex asked as his eyes were barely open.

"It's lunch time…" I said wiping at my eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Mike asked in a pissed off tone.

"I don't care…" I said sitting up right and scooted back to sit behind Mike and Alex did the same.

"Carl's Jr. It's the first thing I see and closest to the exit." Mike said.

"Mike, there is no reason for you to be mad…" Maryse said.

"What'd we do?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Mike said.

"_Is he mad that we were sleeping like that?_"

"_Yeah, I tried to explain to it you guys were tired and were just sleeping, nothing more….but when Alex wrapped his arm around you pushed him over._"

"_Why's that? He was holding me close to him so I won't move._"

"_Try to knock sense into his hard head._" Maryse said smiling.

"_Your boyfriend is hard headed and stupid._" I said as I looked out the window mad that I can't even sleep in the back seat with my boyfriend without Mike getting bad, I mean yeah he doesn't know we're dating but still. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out seeing a text from Alex, I opened it to read, 'Don't let Mike get to you, we are together even if he doesn't want us too. :D' I smiled and looked over to Alex who was smiling and chuckled when I looked to him.

"What do you two want?" Mike asked.

"I'll have the chicken crispers with an orange drink." I said.

"I'll have the same with a coke though…I can't stand orange." Alex said.

"How can you not stand orange? Orange is my favorite color and favorite type of flavor…"

"Grape is mine." Alex said smirking.

"Grape is okay, your weird for not liking orange." I said.

"Am not, your weird…" Alex said.

"She is weird, she likes the orange flavor but she hates the fruit orange." Maryse said.

"Shut up Maryse." I said.

"You don't like orange fruit?" Alex asked.

"No, it tastes nasty, I usually just suck the juice out of the slices then I toss them out…" I said honestly.

"What else don't you like?" Alex asked.

"Potatoes." Maryse said.

"Potatoes? Seriously? But yet your going to eat fries though?" Alex asked.

"Chips and French fries are the only potato items I would eat." I said as we got quiet because Mike was ordering our lunch, he pulled around and we all pitched in money for our lunch and we begun to separate the food once we got it. "How much further?" I asked curiously as I opened the box of chicken I had.

"I would say another hour or so…." Mike said.

"Not bad…" I said.

"It's better than that 4 hours you were going on about at the hotel." Mike said.

"It was the way you said it Mike." I said.

"What's wrong with the way I said it?" Mike asked.

"It's ONLY 4 hours…that's like a kid saying I ONLY ate half of the cookie." I said.

"That's stupid, no kid would only eat half of a cookie…" Mike said.

"That's not the point though…" I said as I bit into a chicken tender, he didn't say anything after that so we continued eating away at our lunch and no one was really speaking, I hated rides like this when no one spoke a word because it made the trip more longer than it truly was. It would be more fun if Alex and I were able to goof off and talk without Mike thinking we are 'dating.'

"Is Claudia here?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know, I haven't received a text or a call yet so who knows." I said shrugging as we followed the signs from the exit to the arena.

"Maybe she'll give you the night off." Mike said.

"No thanks, what will I do with my time?" I asked.

"You can watch the show…" Alex suggested as we made glances smirking.

"That's ridiculous, Addie rarely ever watches wrestling…the only time she'll watch it is if Maryse is doing a match…she doesn't even care enough about me to watch my matches…" Mike said.

"It's because you record it at home and rewind it making me watch it 3 trillion times over the spread of 3 days." I said.

"Do not…" Mike said.

"Yeah you do." Maryse said.

"Maybe I do, but that's only because I'm that good…" Mike said as he pulled into the parking area and drove around finding the restricted area for the stars and being let in.

"Your not that good…" I mumbled as Alex chuckled a tad at the comment.

"I am that good…" Mike said as he parked the car, we climbed out and I pulled my backpack on my back watching the three others to pull out a suitcase.

"We have flights tonight, so we have to leave promptly right after our matches are finished." Maryse said.

"Well, I'll be clueless in that wardrobe room so someone has to come get me." I said as I put my hands on the straps pushing it forward so the bag was pressed against my back.

"I'll come get you." Maryse said as she glanced to Alex giving me that knowing look.

"I know that look, Maryse is planning something…." Mike said.

"I'm planning on getting some water…" Maryse said as she grabbed my arm pulling me with her, I kept looking back at Alex smiling at him when I felt a hand slap my arm. "I'll distract Mike enough for Alex to come get you…get a little time alone with him before we leave for the break…" Maryse said.

"How would you distract him?" I asked.

"I'll think of something, trust your sister…" Maryse said wrapping her arm around me.

"Thanks sis." I said smiling, we walked in and she left me at Daniel's office where I clocked myself in and made my way to find the wardrobe room seeing Claudia already there and her hair was messed up. "You seem stressed." I said as I closed the door behind me and before walking further into the room.

"We're missing a pair of boots and knee pads, I've looked everywhere."

"No we're not…I loaned some out to Drew and Jack, they are supposed to return them tonight after their matches…" I said.

"Oh…they recorded it on the paperwork?"

"Yeah, I figured instead of wasting both of our times and figured they will be trustworthy." I said shrugging as I put my bag down.

"Yeah, their both good guys…anything else I missed this weekend?"

"Nope…" I said as I pulled out Maryse's jacket.

"Is that Maryse's attire?"

"Yeah, the jacket portion of it…." I said smirking as I handed it to her to look over as I pulled out the dummy to use tonight as well.

"It looks good thus far…"

"Yeah, I had to make a few changes to the design because she didn't like it but it's okay…" I said shrugging as I went to grab some of her thread to use.

"You got to do what the talent says…"

"I know…but it's not a big change, it's not like I had to start the whole thing over." I said.

"That is always good." Claudia said as she went to do her thing as I was working on Maryse's jacket, unless if she needed me to do something and it was cool to be needed and of use than just doing nothing the whole show. I did things from going to get us water to making copies to doing paperwork to drafting attire that she had described and she gave me worksheets to practice assessing upcoming characters ring attire and what they will or won't wear to work on over the break. It wasn't as busy, but yet she kept me busy enough to where it didn't seem that long before Alex walked in after the show to get me. "Hey Alex, what do you need?" Claudia asked, I turned around from Maryse's jacket that I was just about finished with.

"I actually don't need anything, I just came to snatch your beautiful assistant." Alex said smirking glancing over to me.

"Well okay then, I'll see you Friday?" Claudia asked looking to me.

"I'll be there." I said smiling as I took the jacket off the dummy and begun to pack it up.

"Where are the shirts that you and Mike used tonight?" Claudia asked.

"Jake picked Mike's up and mine is in my suitcase to use next weekend." Alex stated.

"Don't lose it." Claudia said.

"I'll make sure he won't…" I said smiling as I zipped up my bag and put the dummy aside for the crew to grab when they begin to pack up the things.

"Good…" Claudia said smirking as Alex stuck out his hand for me to grab, I sheepishly grabbed his hand and he led me out of the room.

"What's Maryse doing to keep Mike calm?" I asked.

"Do you want a creative lie or the truth?" Alex asked smirking and let out a chuckle.

"Truth." I said.

"She asked him to go get her a sandwich or something or rather…"

"It makes sense since we are flying home today…" I said as I shrugged, he glanced to me smirking and he stopped but I continued stepping forward until I felt him tug my arm to turn and look at him. "What Alex?" I asked walking the few steps back to where our arms weren't fully extended and I was standing in front of the taller man.

"I just want a few moments alone with my baby…" Alex said smirking before he ran his free hand through my hair, to say I wasn't blushing from hearing him call me baby would be a lie.

"We don't have a lot of moments left Alex…"

"I don't care…I need as much as I can since it has to last 3 days until I can see you again." Alex said.

"3 days isn't bad…"

"You won't miss me?" He asked in an offensive way.

"I will but…."

"But what?"

"We have our phones…it's not like we won't be in contact…" I said as he let go of my hand and put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Very true, but I won't be able to see your beautiful face, that bright smile, hear your giggle, or feel your soft hair or skin…" Alex said as he slowly glazed his finger across my cheek.

"I will send pictures and giggle on the phone with you…" I said giggling.

"Real funny." Alex said chuckling and smiling as I stood up on my tip toes pressing my lips to his for a light kiss and he kissed me back that was more passionate than the small kiss I had given him.

"Where is Riley?" Mike yelled angrily from the hall, we couldn't see him yet and we quickly broke from each others embrace.

"What's wrong Mike?" Alex asked as he came around the corner.

"There you are…" Mike said as he got to us, he looked to Alex then to me and he looked back to Alex. "You two weren't?" Mike asked I could tell he was getting angry, Alex and I looked to each other.

"No, I was heading to the locker room to use the bathroom before we left and I ran into Alex on the way….he said that we were almost ready to go." I lied.

"Okay…" Mike said.

"What do you need?" Alex asked.

"You have a match tomorrow at SmackDown, can you drop us off at the airport and you can drop the rental off tomorrow night or when you fly out." Mike said.

"Sweet, that's fine…" Alex said.

"Congrats." I said.

"Thanks….why aren't you going to be there?" Alex asked looking to Mike.

"Because I was told they don't need me there and they want you to start doing solo things….at least for dark matches…" Mike said when Maryse came around the corner with her things.

"That's weird…" Alex said.

"That's what they want." Mike said.

"Congrats on the match." Maryse said as she joined us.

"Thanks…let me get you guys to the airport." Alex said smirking as Mike handed him the keys to the car, we walked out together to the car and I sat in the backseat with Maryse yet again, so that one trip in the backseat with Alex was worth it I guess.

"_Did you and Alex have some time together?_" Maryse asked.

"_Yeah, we had a few moments and one last kiss…I told him that we can talk or text over the break but since he has a match tomorrow, he is going to be busy._"

"_It won't be that long, I think you need to spend some time with Mike this break…_"

"_Why's that?_"

"_That way he can realize where your mind is at and put him at ease about this whole thing…make him realize your still the same ole girl that he looks at like a little sister._" Maryse said.

"_You know best…_" I said as I looked out the window knowing that she was probably right, Mike needs to spend more time with me since we haven't spent a lot of time together since I got here.

"Airport, here we are…" Alex said pulling up to the curb and turned his hazard lights on as he climbed out and opened the door for me and offered his hand to help me out which I gladly took it. I climbed out pulling my backpack with me and smiled when I stood in front of Alex who was on the other side of the door. I moved out of the way and he pushed the door shut and we went to the trunk where Mike had just set his suitcase down on the curb and Maryse grabbed her bags and I reached for mine but Mike and Alex both reached to grab it at the same time.

"I got it Alex." Mike said giving him a dirty look.

"Okay…" Alex said as he backed away letting Mike grab my bag for me.

"Thanks for the ride Alex…good luck at your match tomorrow, be careful and drive safe." I said as I turned to look at him.

"Always am…." Alex said as he twirled the key ring on his finger.

"Right…" Mike said under his breath.

"Thanks Alex…text us when you get to your hotel for the night…" Maryse said.

"What are you, his mother?" Mike asked.

"Don't listen to him." Maryse said.

"I won't…" Alex said.

"Night Alex." I said as I climbed onto the sidewalk standing beside my sister.

"Night Addie, Maryse…Mike." He said as he walked around back to the drivers seat leaving us there as we walked into the airport, I was walking slower than those two but I could hear them arguing over something and I have heard mine along with Alex's name a couple of times. I couldn't help but to think about Alex and hope that he will make it to SmackDown's town safely, and it isn't that far. I can't believe it has to be 3 days until I can see him again, but even then it will be sneaking around. I sat aside with my, Maryse and Mike's suitcases while they waited in line together watching them doing so. I pulled out my phone realizing how low the battery was so I turned it off to save the battery and hoped that Alex won't get upset that I may not respond immediately. I opened my bag to pull out Maryse's jacket to see how much work I had left when the bear fell out and I smiled quickly putting it back into the bag before Mike could see it as him and Maryse were heading back to me.

"Come on, we have limited time to make our flights." Mike said as we went and checked our bags in at security before we went through our own security to get to our terminal. We made it in time to claim our seats on the flight, there wasn't many people on the flight and they dimmed the lights so people can take a nap on the plane since it was only an hour or two flight back to LA. Mike and Maryse were out, but I could never find myself asleep on a plane because I hate flying as it is and I was not about to sleep on one unless if it was a long flight like from France. As we landed, I woke the two sleepy heads and begun to get ready to get off the plane that wasn't as full as it should have been. We got off the flight, Maryse and Mike were waking themselves up for the short drive back to their place and I would have offered to drive but I didn't have a United States driving license so I couldn't. We grabbed our bags when they got to us and found our way to the car that was parked in the lot over the weekend and drove back to our place, barely any words were said besides 'Glad to be home' or 'What are we doing tomorrow?' which was never answered. Mike parked the car in the garage and we went into the house by the connecting door that led us into the house on the other side of the stair case, it was an odd place for the garage but there is where it was.

"Night guys." I said as I watched them as they begun dragging their bags up the stairs.

"Night Addie." Mike said in his sleepy voice, he sounded like he was about to pass out on the stairs and Maryse was slowly behind him.

"Night Adora…._don't forget to text Alex before you go to bed._" Maryse said so Mike won't hear what she literally said.

"_Will__do._" I said as I waited until they went around the corner after reaching the top of the stairs heading to their room and I headed to my bedroom putting my suitcase in the closet for me to deal with later, the only thing I grabbed was my phone charger and plugged it in instantly turning my phone back on to text Alex, oddly enough I was wide awake. I was tired where as I know that if I laid down for a while I would be able to fall asleep but yet I knew that I could also be up for a few more hours. When my phone fully turned on, it showed that I had 3 text messages from Alex already and I knew he must be already asleep considering the last one that came in said 'You must be still flying, but I'm going to bed. Travel safe, I miss you already!' I smiled and wrote him back 'I miss you too, glad to know you made it. Be safe yourself, no injuries please.' I turned the television on before I climbed into my bed snuggling with the extra pillow on my bed watching the episode of Law and Order: SVU that USA Network was playing until I fell asleep after it had finished and went onto another episode.


	27. Chapter 27

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I slept peacefully into the next day until I felt something fall onto my bed heavily and loudly, I shot up in a way like the Undertaker sits up because it scared me and I heard a manly laughter.

"Morning Addie." Mike said chuckling, I looked over to the man that was now laying beside me.

"I hate you!" I said hitting him with the pillow I was cuddling with the night before.

"Don't hit me!" He said as he grabbed the pillow that was under my head hitting me back, which led to us having a pillow fight and Maryse came into the doorway laughing at the sight.

"Guys, breakfast is ready…" Maryse finally spoke up.

"Breakfast, what time is it?" I asked curiously after smacking Mike one more time in the face.

"Noon, but it's breakfast to us…" Maryse said smiling.

"Yeah Addie." He said hitting me in the back of the head with the pillow.

"Run." I said turning to look at him.

"I'm so scared of a 5 foot 9 skinny French girl." Mike said as he climbed off my bed and I jumped onto his back where he held onto my legs in a piggy back style. "Really Addie? Trying to attack me from behind…" Mike said as he carried me out of my room like that dropping my feet to allow me to walk rest of the way.

"What is the plan for today?" I asked as I went to the refrigerator grabbing the bottle of Apple Juice to pour instead of having coffee.

"Nothing, I was thinking going to get a new game for the gaming system…" Mike said.

"What game you looking at getting?" I asked curiously as I poured the juice into a glass and took a sip before I put the top back on the carton and put it back in the fridge.

"I was going to let you choose…"

"Cool…" I said.

"I was planning on staying back and let you two have your bonding day." Maryse said giving me a wink.

"Yeah, sounds good…while in town I need to pick up more thread." I said carrying my glass to the table where the Eggo toaster waffles were already on our three plates ready to be eaten.

"We can go get you thread…I think there is a Jo-Ann's or something next to Game Stop." Mike said.

"Sweet…" I said as I separated the two waffles and waited my turn for the syrup.

"How is the jacket coming along?" Maryse asked.

"Almost done, then I got to do the collar thing…" I said smirking.

"Then you will do mine?" Mike asked handing me the syrup.

"Yeah, I will get to work on yours." I said.

"Sweet." Mike said, we ate breakfast and Mike seemed a lot more relaxed than he was when we were around Alex, so I'm hoping that he has cleared his head some about this whole thing. The breakfast was fun, it felt like old times and it was nothing but laughter. I got up taking care of my dishes and went and joined them back at the table laughing at this story he told of when he was in training. "We should get going before this whole day is wasted…" Mike said realizing that it was now 2 PM.

"Yeah, I'll go get ready…" I said standing up and heading to my room letting them do their thing, I checked my phone seeing a few texts from Alex. 'Are you up? I miss you…wish I could talk to you…' 'I saw a beautiful flower that reminded me of you because of how beautiful you are…' and 'My day is going to be gloomy because my ray of sunshine is gone.' I rolled my eyes because it was so cute but yet so stupid pick up lines he was using. 'Alex, quit trying to make me blush and those lines are so stupid…' I said. I went into my closet pulling out an outfit to wear and went to shower real quickly, and got ready to go grabbing my phone off the charger as I was heading out of my room reading Alex's text 'What stupid lines? It was the truth...' along with a smiley face. 'Whatever Alex…what are you doing?' I asked as I slid it into my pocket before Mike can get a glimpse of it when I realized that Mike was now running down the steps in a pair of jeans and one of my favorite shirts he owned, I have threatened to steal it too. "I am going to steal that shirt one day." I said.

"Will not…" Mike said smirking as he grabbed the keys he had put on the hook the night before heading towards the garage.

"Maryse not coming with us?" I asked.

"Nope, she's taking a bath and reading a book, she wants to relax this week." Mike said.

"To each their own I guess." I said as I followed him to the garage where I climbed into the passenger seat buckling up.

"What game you looking at getting?"

"I don't know, depends on what they have…I was thinking getting a wrestling one." I said.

"I have all of them, I got them all free through WWE."

"Pin a rose on your nose…" I stated.

"I would but that would hurt…" Mike said as he begun to back out of the garage and his drive way.

"Why do you want new ring attire?" I asked.

"I don't, I want some new things because I don't think my character will be changing anytime soon…I just want something special to wear to these pay-per-views…."

"You like the whole leather type thing that Maryse has in her jacket?"

"I don't like the black though…." Mike said.

"Let's look at the fabrics at Jo-Ann's and you can tell me what you like…"

"It won't look like Maryse's would it? I don't want to look girly."

"You don't need my help with that." I joked.

"Ha ha…"

"I thought it was funny." I said.

"Have you thought about getting your license?" Mike asked turning the air conditioner on in the car as we sat at the red light.

"Not really….I should look into it when my green card comes in."

"We'll go check the mail as well since we are out." Mike said as he then cut over to take a right instead the left he was planning on doing.

"You are such an LA driver…" I said holding onto the 'oh shit' bar that he had in the car.

"Well, thank god I live in LA then…" Mike said smirking.

"Thank god for that…" I said rolling my eyes, I watched the city that passed us by as we were driving down street after street to get to his post office box. "Why do you guys use a post office box? I mean, don't you get mail to your house?" I asked as I unbuckled and begun to climb out.

"We do, but we give out our post office for fan mail and stuff, we don't need people figuring out where we live." Mike said as I climbed out and he locked the doors the moment our doors were shut.

"Well, that I understand…" I said as I met him in front of the car following him into the post office and to his box. He opened it and pulled out all his mail, "That is a lot of mail." I said.

"We only check the mail once a month if that, we don't make that big of an effort to come collect it every week even though we should." Mike said.

"Yeah you should….that is a lot…" I said as he closed it and locked it back up before we stepped aside and he went through it tossing out all the junk mail that he had received. "Do you read all the fan letters?" I asked curiously as we headed back out of the building.

"If I have enough time and in the mood too, sometimes I can never get to it due to schedule conflictions, like tomorrow I have interviews all over LA." Mike said.

"You do?" I asked shocked to hear that, I didn't know.

"Yeah, Maryse is supposed to escort me to a couple since they usually like a diva and a star together at some of these events." Mike said as we climbed into his car.

"So I have the house all to myself tomorrow?"

"You say it likes it a good thing."

"It is a good thing." I said.

"Well, there are rules but I trust you enough…" Mike said.

"You trust me?" I asked curiously, he looked to me making eye contact before he begun to back up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I trust you?" Mike asked as he looked over his shoulder to begin to back up.

"I don't know, I mean after this…" I begun to say.

"Don't bring that up okay…that never happened." Mike said as it went awkwardly silent while he was pulling out and I didn't know what to say to him, "I mean, I came to terms that it was just heat of the moment and there isn't anything going on between you two…there can't be, is there?" Mike asked.

"No….not at all…" I lied.

"Good, you haven't given me a reason to not trust you…" Mike said smirking, I hated lying to Mike and having to hide what I felt towards Alex but if it meant for Mike to trust me and to still be my friend. I was afraid of what Mike would do if he realized that we were truly involved with each other but knew he will overcome it sometime but Mike can be hard headed sometimes. "I wonder how Alex's match is going to go tonight…."

"Who is he fighting tonight?" I asked curiously not being able to check my phone yet due to being around Mike.

"He is supposed to job to a new character that is supposed to be strong and powerful." Mike said.

"Why did they choose Alex for that?" I asked.

"They wanted someone that was good at what they did and good at selling, which Alex was the first person they thought of, it's weird how they did that…"

"Has Alex improved any since you have begun to work with him?" I asked wanting to get his take on him.

"Alex is a great person, I think he has improved his microphone skills but they aren't that great yet…everyone needs improvement at any level in this company, there is always room for improvement." Mike said.

"No one is perfect…." I said as I looked out the window.

"Yep…but I personally think he has shown great improvements and can definitely reach the high levels of this company if he applies himself properly." Mike said.

"What about personally?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care, I just want your opinion….as someone I look to as an older brother, and I value your opinion." I said.

"He's a great guy, like others sometimes he seems like he has his head screwed on the wrong way or he isn't completely focused but we all get that way. Life itself is distracting but he is really a good guy and is much like, sometimes a little too much like me."

"Oh god, it's that bad when you admit he's too much like you." I said smirking.

"I think that is why they paired him with me."

"You think?" I asked.

"Shut up." He said as he turned down a street.

"Where we going?" I asked curiously.

"The back way to the Game Stop instead of taking the traffic streets, the streets get busy during this time due to schools getting let out." Mike explained.

"Okay, just don't get us lost." I said as I trusted him know his way around since he lived her the longest.

"I have yet to get lost in LA besides the first time I moved her and that was years ago."

"But you still got lost…and now you have GPS." I said.

"I don't take the GPS everywhere I go…."

"Well, that's smart." I said looking out the window looking at the big houses that we were passing. "Why are we taking a residential street?" I asked curiously.

"It reminds me of the houses I wish I had and one day hopefully own…"

"Maryse won't like a big house, she prefers her house small and her family close."

"I know…" Mike said but I knew deep down he would love to own a big house but I guess with love you have to make sacrifices.

"Why do you want such a big house anyway?" I asked curiously as he turned into the parking lot of a plaza seeing the GameStop first.

"For the multiple rooms, if Maryse and I wanted to start a family we will have enough room for the 2-3 kids we will have, we will be able to have a bigger family room and a bigger kitchen to cook in and to have more family time…I want to have a gaming room that I can call my 'office.'" Mike said as he parked the car letting us climb out of his car and he locked it through his keychain.

"Mike, that sounds good and reasonable but you and Maryse are barely home as it, how will you be able to raise 2-3 kids and Maryse will have to take a lot of time off her work with WWE and her modeling career."

"I know, but it's just a dream right now…" Mike said, I never knew this side of Mike, the side that had dreams that was beyond his work and he was very smart and had a good head on his shoulders.


	28. Chapter 28

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**A****dora's Point of View-**

Mike pulled open the door to GameStop allowing me to walk in first and he followed close behind me.

"What type of game you want to get?" Mike asked.

"Let me look first." I said as I walked to the one wall to look at the games on display and Mike went to the other side, I looked over all the shelves not seeing any on the first part of the wall they had going to the next section finding one that I wanted to get pulling it off holding it and I may be able to find another one.

"Find anything?" Mike asked walking up beside me carrying two games.

"What'd you find?" I asked noticing the two games he had in his hands.

"They have it where buy one and get one half off, you need to find one more…" Mike said.

"What games did you grab?" I asked.

"I grabbed an UFC and a fantasy football one…" Mike said, I rolled my eyes as I went back to looking over the games finding one that I knew that we would both enjoy. "Addie, really? Really?" Mike asked seeing the game I had just grabbed.

"I wanted something all of us could enjoy, I enjoy UFC and football just as much as you but I want something different than the sports games." I said.

"So you went with Mario Karts and Sonic?" Mike asked.

"Most people would enjoy these games and they were very influential on my childhood."

"They are classics, give you that." Mike said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yep." I said as I followed him to the line and we waited in line behind the three people in front of us until it was our turn. Mike and I went up to the cashier together and paid for our games before we walked out of the store and walked next door to Jo-Ann's.

"Why don't you have a big stock in thread and materials if this is your career?" Mike asked.

"Does it look like I have the room or time to keep up with storage of these things?" I asked as I grabbed a cart putting my purse and our GameStop bags in the child seat area.

"You may want to…."

"With my first paycheck, I'll think about it." I said as he followed me, but he is worse than a child because he had to touch everything and look at everything we had passed by. "Mike, must you?" I asked.

"I want to know what everything is, I'm not as creative as you and don't know what a lot of these things are." Mike said as he picked up a vase.

"That's a decorative vase that people will use to keep fake flowers in." I said as he put it back and followed me to the fabric and thread, I went down the aisle looking at the different kits they had along with individual thread not realizing that Mike was gone.

"Pst, Addie…" I heard Mike say, I turned to see Mike running down the aisle after me with fabric of kitties on it wrapped around him.

"What the fuck are you doing Mike?" I asked.

"I thought it would be funny." Mike said laughing.

"You thought it was funny, go put it up before I get some of the fabric and make your attire out of that."

"I'll put it up." He said hurriedly walking away, I pulled out my phone seeing texts from Alex asking why I wasn't responding and I wrote back saying I was spending the day with Mike and didn't want to get caught texting him. "I was thinking this fabric." Mike said walking back with a more serious fabric and handed it to me, I looked at it and felt it trying to get a vibe for it.

"Let me grab some thread and we will go to the fabric." I said putting the fabric into the cart as I grabbed another emergency kit to replace the one I had and a larger kit to keep at the house. He followed me over to the fabric looking over fabric similar to the one he had picked.

"What is wrong with the fabric I had grabbed?" Mike asked.

"I don't trust this type of fabric, trying to find a better fabric that I trust but yet similar enough to this." I said as I found a better named fabric and grabbed it, "Like this one, how is this for you?" I asked.

"Looks pretty close…" Mike said giving me a smirk.

"Do you remember your sizes?" I asked as I put the one in our cart in that spot and pulled the one I had chose into my cart.

"Not really…" Mike said as he followed me to the counter where I had asked to borrow their tape measure. "What do you need to measure?" Mike asked.

"Trust me okay? I have a vision and I think you won't be disappointed." I said smirking, I unraveled the measurer, "Hold your arms straight out." I said and he did so, I measured from his one wrist to the other writing it onto my hand, then did his waist, armpit to his waist and other measurements I may need and I configured into how much fabric I would need to make this vision come to life. I asked the employee to cut the fabric for me and she handed it to me to purchase up front.

"Am I going to see a drawing of this?" Mike asked.

"I want to surprise you, I may draw it out for my personal self being and reference but I want you to be surprised." I said smirking.

"Maryse got to see hers."

"Maryse is my sister." I said.

"Is it because I'm not family?"

"Yeah…you can't kill me…" I said as I put the stuff up onto the cashier counter and pushed the cart through to pay for the stuff.

"I can, but it's illegal." Mike said giving an evil smile.

"You won't kill me…"

"Not physically, but mentally in these games…" Mike said as I rolled my eyes as I swiped my card and signed for the purchase before I grabbed the things out of the cart pushing it back into it's position before we walked out of the store heading to his car. "You want to get some ice cream?" Mike asked.

"Sure." I said as he unlocked his truck putting the bags in the trunk and he slammed it shut before we walked around the plaza to the local ice cream shop.

"This reminds me of my dad's sub shop, which is why I always love coming here." Mike said as we stood in front of the glass looking at the different ice cream flavors.

"Your dad has his own sub shop?" I asked looking over to him from the ice cream flavors I was looking at.

"Yeah, Maryse didn't tell you?"

"Maryse never told me about your parents much less have I met them." I said as I looked back to the flavors.

"You will meet them when we go back to Ohio." Mike said.

"Ohio, the Buck Eye state." I said giggling a little.

"What's so funny about that?" Mike asked as we were served and purchased our ice cream before we sat at one of their tables.

"Nothing is funny about it, but it just sounds funny." I said.

"I guess it does…I think you would love my parents, Lord knows they love Maryse and they will love you just as much." Mike said.

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

"My dad, he's one of a kind and Maryse swears he is just like me…" Mike said taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Why does she think that?" I asked.

"My dad is crazier than me, I gave him four of those pay-per-view chairs that had my face on it to give one to members of my family and when I went back to Ohio to visit, he had all four of them around his dining room table. I was like 'Dad, I told you to give them to the other family members,' and his explanation was that he can't split up the set." Mike explained and I just laughed because that sounded so much like something Mike would do.

"Jeez, you act just like your dad…." I said chuckling as I took another bite of my ice cream.

"I've been told…" Mike said.

"Does that mean you look like your mom?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most of the time if a kid acts like one parent they look like the other. Maryse and I look like our mom but we act more like our fathers with a little mixture of our mom in there." I said.

"You will have to tell me when you meet her." Mike said.

"To be honest, I was kind of surprised to hear earlier that you wanted kids, that's very adult and responsible of you Mike…"

"I'm not some giant kid Addie."

"I know, just I have never heard you be so serious about something…"

"I'm a very serious guy, we've never had serious conversations like that before…there is probably more about me you don't know." Mike said.

"Like what?" I asked as I leant my head against my hand interested to hear these things.

"I want to be married by the age of 40, I want a kid of each gender and I want to retire at the top of my game when I have enough money saved and put aside for my kids to go to college for any career they want." Mike said.

"Would you have any expectations of your kids?"

"No, I would love my kids even if they have three arms and the third one is coming out of his or her forehead." Mike said as we both chuckled.

"I must say, only your kid will get a third arm in the middle of his or her forehead." I said as I swirled my spoon in the bowl.

"But it'll be awesome, can you imagine how many bar bets they'll win, more money towards their education tuition and other fees." Mike said.

"Exactly, and they will be the best employee at any fast food chain."

"Or perfect wrestler…they can use the arm on the forehead to hold them back…" Mike said as we just laughed.

"With this talk, are you thinking about popping the question or talking to Maryse about your plans?"

"I don't want her to laugh at me and I understand it's her decision, I don't want her to feel pushed into doing something and afraid she'll say no…" Mike said.

"Mike, she won't say no, you guys have been dating for how long now? Coming from her sister, I know when we were kids she always played 'marriage' and I was a guest at her wedding. Her dream is to be married…."

"I don't know if I'm ready….I feel I need more time to grow up…"

"You'll know when it's time…plus I don't know if I'm ready to have you as a brother in law yet…" I said as I took another bite of my ice cream.

"I think you scare me the most…." Mike said jokingly when he pulled his phone out answering it, "Hey Maryse…yeah, we are eating ice cream right now….what book?...alright, we'll go grab it for you…love you too." Mike said hanging up.

"What book does she want now?" I asked, I was never like that where I HAD to read every new book a certain author published because I have yet to find the most perfect author.

"The new one from V.C. Andrews or whatever her name is…what is so interesting in those books? Give me a comic book or Stephen King." Mike said.

"I'm not much into a lot of those books either…I have read a few but not much into MUST read the new one when it comes out." I said.

"I have never seen you have a book in your hands…"

"Because like I said, I don't read much…"

"It's hard to find books, especially when you are always on the road and my thing is I don't want to buy one if I don't know if I'll like it." Mike said.

"I'm the same, I used to check out books that way if I didn't like it I could return it." I said.

"Yeah, it's too much work to go through that trouble by buying it at the store, it's like how do you know if it's worth it?" Mike asked.

"Exactly…" I said as we took another bite of my ice cream realizing that I was pretty much done.

"What was the last book you had read?" Mike asked.

"I don't remember…some book for my English class, I think it was Dracula or Frankenstein." I said.

"The classic books…how were they? I've always wanted to read the classic books but never got the chance."

"They were pretty good, confusing at times but had to re-read a few parts to clearly understand but I enjoyed them." I said.

"You were the one that was obsessed with vampires, huh?"

"Yeah…I was the one obsessed with vampires…except the Twilight, I draw the line at sparkling." I said.

"That is your sister though…I am not going to go see another one of those flicks…" Mike said as I stood up taking care of my cup only for him to do the same.

"I understand that." I said.

"You ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Sure…" I said as I followed him out of the ice cream parlor and got into his car.

"You okay with this station?" Mike asked changing the radio to a different station.

"Yep, they are playing Rolling Stones, perfectly fine." I said smirking as I heard him singing along as he found his way out of the parking lot and drove us over to the nearest Barnes and Noble.

"I'll meet you in the front in half hour, Lord knows that is how long it'll take for me to find this book." Mike said.

"I'll try the romance section first." I said.

"That is where I was heading." Mike said as I went over to the magazine aisles looking over the different magazine covers picking up different girly ones deciding to buy the Cosmopolitan and Vogue before I went into the other aisle grabbing the WWE magazine and the PWI magazine so I could hang up posters of the different wrestlers and learn about the different characters and wrestlers that I was dealing with in WWE. I then started to explore the ventures of the book area just randomly scanning the titles of the books trying to find Mike in the maze of books and I caught him when he was heading to the front. "Ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" I said smirking.

"What magazines you getting?" Mike asked as I turned around to walk with him towards the front of the store to purchase the things that we were carrying.

"A couple wrestling ones and a couple girly ones." I said as he rolled his eyes when we got in line.

"What do these girly magazines have in it now? 500 plus tips to pleasure your man?" Mike asked in a teasing manner.

"No…" I said blushing a tad.

"You still get embarrassed about sex?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"Me too…"

"You? Get Embarrassed?" I asked pretending to be shock.

"Yes, I may not act like I do but I do get embarrassed sometimes…"

"What does Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin get embarrassed about?" I asked curiously.

"My own stupidity like tripping in public." Mike said.

"I think that embarrasses everyone." I said as we stepped forward, I let Mike go first up to the counter and I went to the next open cashier paying for the magazines and Mike came up to the counter as I was finishing the check out process watching me do so.

"I think that is all that needs to be done today, now time to go home and play these video games." Mike said.

"You're on." I said as we walked out finding our way to his car putting our bags in the trunk where the other bags were before we climbed into our seats and he drove us back to his house.


	29. Chapter 29

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I sat in the passenger seat in Mikes car on the way back to our house, I pulled out my phone seeing Alex text saying that he was about to do his match. I wrote him back wishing him luck and to text me when he finished and make sure he didn't get hurt, I worried about these matches because it can be dangerous to wrestle and I worry about him in general, I guess that is a part of liking someone and being in a relationship with them.

"Who are you texting?" Mike asked as he glanced over to me from under his sunglasses that he always wears.

"Alexandria from France…she is keeping me up to date on her modeling projects…" I lied.

"She's a model not a seamstress or whatever you want to be called?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's a model…she was the girl that was my model in every class I took, it was odd how it played out so we just automatically paired up before they paired people up since we have worked together so much already…we just became friends." I said.

"I've made friends under weirder circumstances…" Mike said.

"I still don't know why people want to be friends with you…" I said.

"I honestly don't know, but people tend to love me which I can't say the same for you." Mike said as he turned down his residential street, I always knew what their street looked like.

"That you can't…people tend to hate me more than they hate you…." I said smirking.

"We have had this fight way too much…" Mike said as he chuckled.

"Yes we have, but we always end up going back to this same old argument…I don't even remember how it begun…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It begun when you first met me, you said you hated me…"

"Did I?" I asked not remembering this.

"Yeah…You helped Maryse sneak into your house then when I went to climb through you slammed the window shut on my hand and said you didn't like me…"

"When was this again?"

"Maryse and I were just beginning in WWE, you were a junior in high school…"

"But why were you guys sneaking into the house though?" I asked.

"Because your parents didn't know Maryse was dating me nor that we were in town…."

"Oh yeah, I remember now…so I helped you guys sneak into my room so I could see Maryse…I really did hate you…"

"Why did you hate me?" Mike asked as he pulled into his driveway and pushed the button to open the garage door.

"I hated you because I was an ignorant teen that thought you were taking my sister from me…I was afraid that Maryse will forget about me…"

"You thought that Maryse would forget about her only sister? I'm not that big of an asshole…"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I guess I can see your point of view, that was your first time meeting me…people tend to hate someone like that until you really get to know them…" Mike said.

"I guess so….we have overcame a lot…I guess you really grown on me…"

"You have too…I hated you too when I first met you…"

"What?" I asked shocked as he pulled into the garage.

"I thought you were going to be more of a bitch…"

"Thanks…" I said rolling my eyes and unlocked my door to climb out as he pushed the button to close the garage door.

"Aren't you glad that you are not a bitch like I thought you were going to be?"

"Yeah, real glad…" I said as I climbed out and closed the door going to the trunk waiting for Mike to come to the trunk to pop it.

"First impressions are always the worse…."

"Your telling me…" I said as he pulled open the trunk, I reached in grabbing the Jo-Ann's and my Barnes and Noble bag and he grabbed the other two bags before we both slammed the trunk heading into the house.

"At least we are passed our first impressions…" Mike said.

"Thank god for that…" I said as he pushed the door that led into the house open and I closed it behind me.

"Maryse, we're home." Mike said loud enough for it to echo throughout the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." Maryse said as we walked down the hallway, I went into my room putting my bags down before I came back out pulling out my phone seeing that Alex texted saying thanks and that he was warming up, I checked the time seeing it was almost 7 PM and that his match must have already begun if not ended. I walked out of my room almost running into my sister, "Whoa, I was about to come get you…." Maryse said.

"Oh, what's up?" I asked sliding my phone into my pocket.

"You want dinner?" Maryse asked.

"What are you going to cook?" I asked.

"Grilled cheese…" Maryse said.

"I'll have one, still kind of full from the ice cream." I said.

"Okay…" Maryse said as she went to go back into the kitchen.

"You want to play some UFC?" Mike asked as he was already beginning to open his new video game.

"Sure, your on." I said as I walked over sitting on the couch pulling my feet under myself and got comfortable watching Mike setting up the game and handed me a controller. I looked at the controller trying to get used to the controller that was different than the ones I was used to playing with back in France, Mike turned on the game console before he untangled his controller as he walked back to his armchair sitting down and sat on the edge of his chair in anticipation as the game was loading.

"Have you played UFC before?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but not this game per say."

"I didn't expect you to play this game since we had just bought it." Mike said.

"Whatever…." I said rolling my eyes as I turned my attention to the television screen seeing the bar slowly filling up slowly showing its loading and Mike pushed start when it had completely loaded.

"Who are you going to be?" Mike asked.

"Forrest Griffin." I said smirking as I selected him and Mike smirked.

"Your on…I'm going to be Matt Hamill." Mike said.

"I thought you would go as Lesnar." I said glancing to him when Maryse came out and leant against the door frame.

"Nope, Lesnar isn't my favorite…." Mike said.

"That's hard to believe." Maryse said.

"I know right?" I asked looking to my sister.

"It won't be a fair fight if I picked Lesnar…" Mike said.

"When do you care if it is fair and it's not a real fight…" I said.

"Oh it is a real fight…between us…" Mike said getting a little more excited and into this whole thing. I watched as the numbers 3, 2 and 1 were shown on the screen in a bright yellow color before we were able to start the first match.

"Bring it on!" I said as I was just pushing buttons and moving the sticks around seeing what everything did when Mike's guy hit me.

"How'd you like that? I'm going to do it again…yeah, like that…" Mike said.

"Stop it…" I said as I made my character knock his feet out from beneath him, "Oh yeah, how do you like that?" I said as I pushed a random button getting my guy to straddle his and was punching him in the face. "Oh yeah…look at this, I think I'm going to win…" I said as I kept pushing random buttons when his guy pushed my guy off.

"No way sweetie, this is for the big guys…"

"Who are you calling sweetie?" I asked as I got my guy to his feet before he could take advantage.

"You…look at your dude wearing pink trunks…"

"Real men wear pink." I said as I had my guy kick his guy in the chin. "That's what you get…"

"OoohhH! I'm scared." Mike said as it went back and forth of us beating the heck out of each other which led to another round and mid-way through the second round was when Maryse walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." Maryse said, Mike paused the game and we hurriedly ran into the kitchen shoving our faces with the grilled cheese trying to get back to the game. We were like two little kids excited about Christmas or something, we were done with our sandwiches and back out in the living room before Maryse even sat down to eat hers.

"Thanks Maryse!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the kitchen.

"Your welcome!" She said back, I felt bad because I wasn't spending as much time with her as I wanted and she was kind of left out of this whole thing. Mike and I finished our three rounds and I had won which led to Mike wanting to do a re-match. We were up until 3 AM playing this dang UFC game doing re-match after re-match.

"Mike, I think it's time to go to bed, poor Maryse is already zonked out over here from us boring her." I said looking to the other end of the couch to my sister who was already dead asleep with a book open to a page upside down on her lap holding it open.

"Your right, I have to be up at 8 to get ready to be at the radio station by 9." Mike said as he stood up turning the gaming system off.

"I'll unplug everything and get it back to normal if you carry her up to bed." I said nodding to my sister.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" I said nodding as I stood up rolling the cord over my controller as Mike picked my sister up into his embrace tossing her book aside carrying her up the stairs to their room. I undid all the cords and got everything back to normal before I walked into my room plugging my phone in reading the multiple messages from Alex telling me he was on his way home, his match went well and that he was home. I texted him back saying that I was glad to hear the news and that I will be home alone tomorrow and that I should be able to talk tomorrow. I set my alarm for a decent time before I changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into my bed for a good nights sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE, BUT WAS STARTING UP A NEW STORY AND WAS HAVING DIFFICULTIES WRITING THESE SCENES BUT THE NEXT SET OF CHAPTERS SHOULD BE POSTED A LOT SOONER I PROMISE. I AM GOING TO TRY AND POST AS MUCH AS I CAN BEFORE MY COLLEGE STARTS BACK UP.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I slept until my alarm went off the next morning, and I was glad that Mike nor Maryse bothered me before they left this morning for their appearances or whatever Mike needed to do today for WWE. I turned off my alarm reading the text messages from Alex smiling as I wrote back saying 'good morning,' and I couldn't help but to smile whenever I talked to him. I pulled it off the charger heading out of my room not seeing anyone, I went into the kitchen seeing a note posted on the refrigerator from Maryse, I could tell by the handwriting. 'Adora, we won't be back to later this afternoon. There is money on the counter if you want to order some pizza or Chinese food since we haven't been grocery shopping and we are low on food. Don't have too much fun. Love you! –Maryse P.S. Mike wanted me to tell you tomorrow is re-match day.' I rolled my eyes as I opened the refrigerator not bothering to throw the note away as I found the milk, luckily they had enough for a bowl of cereal. I closed the door before I made the bowl of cereal before grabbing the milk pouring rest of the milk into the bowl setting the carton aside for recycling. I carried the bowl out to the living room turning the television on and turned it to a baseball game. I heard my phone vibrate from the side table I had set it on, I took one last bite of my cereal before I reached over grabbing my phone seeing a text from Alex, 'Morning sweetie, how are you today?' I wrote back 'I'm good, lonely…I have the whole house to myself.' I put the phone back aside turning back to the game that was being played eating away at my cereal not bothering to respond to Alex until I finished. I walked out to the kitchen cleaning my bowl before I walked into my room getting dressed and grabbing the two magazines I had bought and my sketch pad carrying them back out to the living room with me. I sat onto the couch leaning against the arm rest pulling my legs up resting the things against them as I read the text. 'You want me to come over? I'll be there in 2-3 hours.' Alex said. 'Don't waste your money, plus I need to work on Mike about letting us date. How are you?' I asked as I put it on my stomach as I opened the magazine reading through it not paying attention to the game I had turned it to. I begun reading the articles getting to a quiz of how well you know your man, I turned the pages around to focus on this quiz when I felt my phone vibrate, I looked at the phone realizing Alex was calling and I answered.

"Hey there." I said smiling as I put the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Hey cutie, I figured it'll be better to talk to you than through text…plus I miss your beautiful voice." Alex said.

"Bull crap, I sound like a dude." I said as I got up looking for a pen and came back to the couch to fill out this quiz.

"A sexy dude?" Alex said in a question type tone.

"A creepy dude, I don't think dudes have boobs…" I said laughing.

"Men can have boobs, they are man boobs…they just aren't as attractive as those on women."

"I assume not…" I said chuckling as I put the phone back between my ear and shoulder as I begun to circle the answers I assumed that most men would answer and what I would think Alex would answer.

"Yeah, man boobs aren't sexy….I don't have man boobs do I?" Alex asked.

"Your not looking in the mirror right now are you?" I asked.

"Nooo…" Alex said in that tone in which I knew he was.

"Bull shit, your looking at yourself in the mirror without a shirt, I know that tone." I said calling him out on it.

"Maybe I am…."

"You don't have man boobs…you have strong pecs…" I said trying to comfort him.

"You like them?"

"I love your boobs…" I said, "Wow, that sounded so weird…." I said as I marked an answer.

"Yes it did, don't say that ever again."

"I will try not to." I said.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm doing this quiz in my Cosmopolitan." I said.

"God, you're a girly girl."

"Not fully, I just like reading these magazines…what girl doesn't?"

"True…what quiz are you taking?"

"Um….it doesn't matter." I said not wanting to tell him what quiz I was taking.

"Is it 'What is your sleeping type?'"

"Not quite." I said.

"Who is your ideal mate?"

"Closer…" I said hoping he doesn't guess it.

"Hm…how well do you know the opposing sex?"

"Close enough….how well you know a guys dating style." I said.

"I want to take it, I'm a guy and if I can't do good on it then it's rigged." Alex said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, let's do this." Alex said as I giggled, I think I definitely like this guy since he is down with anything.

"Let me finish it and I can match my answers with yours." I said.

"Okay…how many questions are there?"

"10, it's not that many." I said.

"Yeah, I have took a lot longer tests in high school or college."

"You went to college?" I asked kind of shocked, not that I didn't believe him but was surprised that he did since most wrestlers did attend college but didn't complete it due to wrestling.

"Yeah, I went to college…."

"What were you majoring?" I asked.

"Communications."

"Awesome." I said as I did the last question then started asking him the questions, out of the 10 questions we didn't pick 2 of them the same, so 8 out of 10 was good.

"How well did I do compared to their answers?" Alex asked.

"To the magazines answers you got 4 out of 10….me and you had 8 out of 10 the same, we think a like." I said smiling as I put the pen aside as I begun to skimming through rest of the magazine as I talked with Alex for at least two hours before he had to go because he wanted to hit the gym. I then begun thoroughly reading the magazines, I got bored with that so I put them aside as I got the pen from earlier not wanting to go find a pencil that may not be around this house so I could start drawing this jacket I had pictured for Mike, I had to be careful not to mess up since it was in pen and needless to say with just a couple minor mistakes it turned out pretty well and I was proud of it. I stood up taking the stuff back into the room seeing that it was now about 4 PM, I decided to work up an appetite so I went up to Mike and Maryse's room finding Maryse's stash of work-out DVDs, I picked this dancing one that I always enjoyed doing so I went back downstairs putting it on and begun dancing like that of the instructor, I turned the volume up on my phone so if Alex called I would hear it. I was doing a move when I felt something hitting at the back of my thigh which was odd, I looked over my shoulder seeing a slight glance of another person which got me to jump turning my back to the television and begun backing up seeing Mike doing some wacky dance moves. "Damn you Mike, scare the hell out of me." I said smacking him.

"What? I was just busting a move like you…" Mike said laughing, "I loved this move the most…" Mike said trying to mock the one move I was doing.

"Where's Maryse?" I asked curiously.

"She went upstairs to change and freshen up, I came to see what you were doing before I did so…" Mike said.

"How is press thus far?" I asked as Mike paused the television for me.

"Good, just got to get dressed up this time instead of my ratty jeans and a t-shirt." Mike said.

"You need to retire those jeans, you have had those for how long?"

"For a couple of years, but they are trustworthy." Mike said playing with them a tad.

"I bet…" I said chuckling when my ringtone for Alex started playing, which was Avril Lavigne singing 'You make me so hot, you make me want to drop, your so ridiculous, I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe, you make me want to scream...'

"Who's ringtone is that?" Mike asked as I grabbed the phone before he could make out the name.

"Alexandria's." I said as I answered the phone.

"Why does she have that?" Mike asked confused.

"Hello?" Alex asked.

"Just go get ready Mike…" I said before getting to Alex.

"Explain it later?"

"Yes, now go…" I said pointing for the stairs as I finally paid attention to the conversation on the phone, "Sorry about that Alex, perfect timing, Mike and Maryse just got home." I said as I headed into the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches for Mike and Maryse to take with them on the road.

"Should I call back?"

"Nah, they are going to leave soon….they stopped by to do a clothing change." I said as I put the phone between my ear and shoulder, I would do speaker but Mike would hear Alex on the other side.

"Oh…" Alex said.

"How was your work-out?" I asked as I was trying to make the sandwiches and make sure that my phone didn't drop from where it was placed.

"Intense….today it was all High Intensity and tomorrow will be low intensity." Alex said.

"Does that work?" I asked curiously as I went to the drawer grabbing a knife for the mayo that I had pulled out of the fridge.

"I think it does, a lot of us do it…"

"Obviously if you guys get the muscles you have….you influenced me to work-out."

"Mike has at home equipment?"

"Not really, I borrowed one of Maryse's tapes and it was dancing type video…"

"I never got the point of those videos."

"It's cardio…"

"True, if your not looking at gaining muscles and just trying to do cardio and lose the weight, it could work."

"Yeah, and you can do it in your home so you won't have others judging." I said as I begun spreading the mayo on the one slice of bread.

"True, lord knows we judge others dance ability."

"We do, it's quite strange huh?"

"It is, I'm not much of a dancer myself."

"Me neither…" I said as we both laughed.

"I think Mike's the worst though, but he thinks he's good."

"Hey, there isn't anything wrong with being confident in yourself." I said as Maryse walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Maryse asked.

"Making you and Mike a sandwich." I said.

"Hi Maryse." Alex said.

"Alex says hi." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hi Alex." Maryse said as she stepped behind me opening the fridge grabbing a bottle of water.

"Hi Alex." I said into the phone.

"You're a good sister making them sandwiches."

"Well, I'm going to make myself one as well for dinner….what time is it there?" I asked curiously.

"He's three hours ahead of us." Maryse said as she sat in a seat at the table sipping at her water as she crossed her legs.

"It's about 8:30ish here…." Alex said.

"Maryse was right, your 3 hours ahead of us….does the time difference mess you up when you do the west coast loops?" I asked curiously as I put the mayo back and grabbed the other ingredients.

"Not really, my body is used to the travelling…" Alex said.

"It's the same when we go over there." Maryse said.

"Go where?" Mike asked walking in tying his tie.

"France…" I lied.

"Oh…" Mike said.

"What kind of meat do you want? There is turkey and ham." I said.

"I like turkey better." Alex said.

"I like ham better." I said back to Alex.

"I'll have turkey please." Mike said.

"Ham please." Maryse said as Maryse stood up helping Mike with his tie as I was putting the meat on the two different sandwiches.

"Mayo or mustard?" Alex asked.

"Mustard all the way, that is one difference between Maryse and I." I said.

"She does mayo."

"Yep, I can deal with mayo if there isn't any mustard available but I am more of a mustard person." I said.

"You're the only person in the whole family to be like that." Maryse said.

"I know, I'm reminded at every family event." I stated.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"I'm the only one in my whole family to not do mayo on my sandwich, so there is only one small bottle of mustard and it's only used by me since no one in our extended families use mustard." I said.

"It's odd, you and Maryse have the same mom right?"

"Yeah, but different dads….both our dads like mayo just like our mom…"

"Its weird, I guess to each their own." Alex said.

"I guess so…what is one food you dislike?" I asked.

"I would have to say the one food I dislike would be liver."

"Who does like liver?" I asked.

"No body likes liver…the sound of it is nasty." Maryse said.

"I can't deal with pigs feet." I said.

"Me neither, anything that has animal's name in it I can't stand." Alex said.

"Me neither, besides like chicken sandwiches." I said.

"That I can deal with, it's like chicken toes or something."

"What about chicken fingers?" I asked laughing as I put the top slice of bread on top of the sandwich looking to Maryse and Mike, "Sandwiches ready." I said as I started to head out of the kitchen to finish the conversation.

"Chickens don't have fingers, thats why it's different."

"You got me there…I can't even eat sushi or any fish, well besides tuna or fish sticks." I said as I sat on the couch.

"I'm not big into sushi, I'll eat sushi once a year with that so it'll be easy for me to give that up." Alex said.

"I didn't ask you to give it up….I think the sound of the food makes you think if it'll taste good or bad…hearing 'liver' you instantly think it must be horrible because you know what a liver is."

"I think it does play a part, along with the photo and description. If the description sounds horrible or the photo of it looks bad, I won't want to try it." Alex said.

"True, then there is some things that I hear and I'm like that sounds amazing, so maybe change the name and try your best to make it seem advertising." I said giggling.

"Exactly…dang, this is making me hungry." Alex said.

"Then go get something to eat."

"Don't encourage my eating habits."

"I am very encouraging when it comes to eating." I said smiling.

"We got to go, don't wait up." Maryse said as she stood up.

"Oh, when will you guys get back?" I asked.

"Not until about midnight." Mike said.

"Oh, that's not that late, be safe." I said walking over to them hugging Maryse and then gave Mike a high five.

"Really Addie? Really? She gets a hug and I just get a simple high five? What is with that?" Mike asked.

"You'll get a hug if she gets back in one piece." I said as Alex was laughing on the other side of the phone.

"I see how it is." Mike said as he picked up his half eaten sandwich taking it with him on the road.

"Don't make a mess!" I said after them as they walked out of the room, I begun to skim the kitchen seeing what else they had since they had rest of the bread.

"What are you going to do now that they are gone?"

"Find something to eat, they had rest of the bread." I said.

"Why don't you go grocery shopping for them?"

"I don't have a car nor a license, plus I don't know where the local grocery store is." I said as I saw the money they had set aside, "They did leave money for pizza earlier, I think they forgot about it…" I said.

"Do it, you'll have left over slices for lunch tomorrow."

"Cold pizza is the best." I said as I went to their computer looking up local pizza places trying to find the best deals while talking to Alex about it and placed an order.

"Send me a couple of slices." Alex said.

"I'll just do that, I'll tell the delivery driver to take half this pizza to Florida for you." I said giggling.

"They won't do that…"

"How cool would it be if they did?"

"That is a kick ass delivery driver…have you done the map quest or Google map directions from like England to US, they tell you to swim through the ocean, it's hilarious." Alex said.

"Are you serious? I have to see this now." I said as I went to the website seeing for myself and just laughed.

"I often go to damn you auto-correct, taste of awesome, twitter, and awkward family photos." Alex said.

"Awkward family photos?" I asked, that one out of all of them stuck out the most and I had to check it out so I opened a new tab to view this sight. I pulled my one leg up onto the chair with me waiting for it to load and when it did I typed in the site.

"Yeah, I always check it to make sure that none of my family photos pop up." Alex said.

"You have awkward photos?" I asked.

"No more than any average person." Alex said when the page loaded seeing the first photo.

"Whoa, that photo is awkward…" I said laughing at the epic sight of that photo.

"It brings hours of entertainment…" Alex said as I laughed over the photos I was seeing as I scrolled down and explaining to Alex and he finally got online on his laptop, we spent hours going to websites together, and he walked me through of getting a twitter account and I wasn't sure if I would like it. The pizza arrived and I ate a couple of slices while we did so before putting it in the refrigerator to eat tomorrow or as a snack later on tonight. Alex and I chatted on the phone until it got to midnight and I heard the garage door start opening, this time I heard it because I had nothing on in the house besides the computer that was on hibernate since I haven't used in a couple of hours now.

"Oh shit, I got to let you go, Mike and Maryse are home." I said as I got up diving for my room before they came in to see I was still up and on the phone with Alex still.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, I'll call you if I can…"

"Okay sweetie, night!"

"Night." I said smiling as I hung up diving onto my bed sliding under my blankets leaving the phone on the bed beside me but leant back grabbing the remote I had left on the night stand from last night turning the television on to whatever channel I had it on last night putting it back on the stand before rolling back just in time to clench my eyes shut before the door opened.

"Adora, you up?" Maryse asked as the light flicked one, "Get up you faker…" Maryse said as I couldn't help but to smile, I sat up looking at my sister who was leaning against my door frame.

"How'd you know I was faking?" I asked.

"I know when your faking, I taught you that remember?" Maryse said smirking.

"Right…how'd everything go?" I asked.

"It went well, we were going to grab a midnight snack, you want something?" Maryse asked.

"There is cold pizza." I said as I threw my blankets back to slide out leaving my phone where it was.

"What is Alex up to?" Maryse asked as she waited for me to climb off the bed.

"Nothing…he's the reason I'm still up." I said as I walked around my bed to the door frame.

"Dang him…" Maryse said rolling her eyes as I followed her out seeing Mike walking down the stairs in a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt.

"You look comfy." I said smirking.

"I am, surprised your still up." Mike said.

"Oh, Lexi kept me up…she had trouble sleeping so she kept me up until you guys got home." I lied.

"What is with all of you French people and insomnia?" Mike asked as he wrapped an arm around Maryse bringing her to his embrace for a kiss.

"Because we see horrid sights like that." I said pretending to be grossed out and walked into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Mike asked as I turned around from the fridge holding the pizza box, Mike jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Nothing, why?" I asked as I opened the one cupboard pulling down three plates.

"You want to go to Dave and Busters?" Mike asked.

"That sounds fun…I have to re-do your measurements, I didn't write them down and they kind of washed off my hand." I said as I showed my palm that I had written them down yesterday.

"No problem, you want to do it now?" Mike asked.

"We'll do it in the morning…" I said as I put a slice on the last plate, "You want yours heated?"

"Nah, cold pizza is best."

"I'm with you on that." I said smiling as Maryse walked into the kitchen in her 'Happy Bunny' matching pajama set. "Heated or cold?" I asked.

"Cold, duh!" Maryse said.

"Would people consider this gross?" I asked as I handed her a plate and Mike grabbed a plate as he climbed off the counter.

"Nah, who doesn't eat cold pizza?" Mike asked as I shrugged following them out to the living room where Maryse turned the television on going to the recorded things.

"What have you recorded?" I asked curiously.

"The new episode of Blue Bloods." Maryse said.

"Haven't seen it." I said.

"Hello, Mr. Donnie Wahlberg, you got to catch up." Maryse said.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"Oh god…" Mike said rolling his eyes as Maryse played the newest episode and I was hooked, Mike went to bed after the new episode where Maryse and I stayed up watching the first two or three episodes then went to bed ourselves. I got ready for bed, I didn't even bother with an alarm knowing that Mike or Maryse will come get me when I'm needed. I sent Alex a good night text before I laid the phone onto the night stand before I rolled over getting comfortable watching the episode of Criminal Minds that I had changed it to.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I was woke up at 9 AM the next morning by a loud thud from the room above me, I wasn't sure if Mike and Maryse were having sex and the bed was thumping or if I should be worried. I laid there not hearing anymore more thuds, I threw the blanket back so I could slide out heading out of my room and nervously headed up the stairs seeing the door open.

"Maryse? Mike?" I asked from the third stair from the top.

"We're fine…" Mike said as he walked into sight laughing.

"What?" I asked as I leant against the banister staring at him.

"Your sister just tripped out of the shower." Mike said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine…" Mike said, I rolled my eyes before I started heading back down the stairs going to my room knowing I couldn't go back to bed now. I found my sketch pad along with the paperwork that I was given by Claudia taking it out to the living room after I grabbed my phone and turned the television off. I sat onto the couch flipping through my sketch pad finding an empty sheet marking it so I can find it later on reading over the top sheet. I begun to try and think what would be a good idea for this character or person that will need attire. I heard someone walking down the stairs, I didn't bother to look to see who it was but begun drawing a sketch of a human body to use as a model to draw the attire. "What are you doing?" Mike asked, I didn't look over to him when I heard him ask me the question.

"I'm working up some ring attire for some upcoming characters that Claudia has given me." I said.

"How many do you have?" Mike asked as he sat down beside me.

"I have 5 I believe." I said as I finally looked at the bunch of sheets I had not actually counting them.

"Your not going to back out of our plans today, are you?" Mike asked shoulder bumping into me.

"No…I just figured try to get one done now before we leave and I'll do the others tonight or on the flight." I said.

"Way to wait until the last minute." Mike said.

"I learned too much from you." I said smirking as I started trying to trace what I thought of for the character that was described on the sheet.

"Who do you have?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." I said handing him the sheets to read.

"Hm…I've never heard of this person." Mike said.

"Your not Mr. Popular and know everyone." I said chuckling when I heard footsteps coming down the steps. "Are you okay?" I asked knowing it was my sister.

"Yeah…my butt just hurts." Maryse said as she was walking weird.

"How did you fall anyway?" I asked.

"I went to climb out and apparently the bottom of the bathtub was still slippery from the shampoo or soap, my foot slipped and I tried to take the bump which caused me to fall on my butt." Maryse explained.

"I was laughing so hard." Mike said as he started laughing again as he moved the top sheet behind the other sheets to read the next sheet.

"Your so mean." Maryse said as she smacked her with her pair of socks as she walked by.

"I would have probably laughed as well if I was there…" I said smirking.

"You would have, it was so comical." Mike said as he started chuckling again.

"Fine, it was funny…" Maryse said sitting in Mike's arm chair leaning forward to pull one sock on.

"I should put this up and get dressed…" I said as I finished up what I was doing.

"Yeah, we got to go out and hang…" Mike said as he smacked my shin with the pile of papers before putting them back on his lap.

"Well, if we are just going to Dave and Busters today, shouldn't we wait until later?" I asked thinking about it since people usually buy meals along with their game cards.

"No, we are going to go do other things…"

"Like what?" I asked as I looked up at him from my drawing.

"It's a surprise…" Mike said smirking.

"I don't trust you." I said.

"Trust him, I told him specifically where to go." Maryse said as I turned to look at my sister.

"And it's somewhere I want to go as well." Mike said.

"Okay, let me finish this and I'll go get dressed." I said as I was putting the last touches on the drawing. I leant forward grabbing the sheets from Mike putting it under my doodle pad while I was putting the last touches on the drawing I had started drawing but realized I still had a lot of work to do on it so I flipped the pad shut and stood up taking it back into my room putting them in a safe spot for later before I went and locked my door before I grabbed an outfit taking a quick shower before I got dressed. I checked my phone seeing a missed call along with texts from Alex, I checked my voicemail as I was sliding socks onto my feet listening to him mumble on like he was sleep talking. I rolled my eyes as I deleted the message texting him that I would be busy all day with Mike so I will talk when I could. I pulled on the other sock before pulling my shoes on, I finished getting ready since Mike is probably waiting on me to finish getting ready to head out to whatever he has planned. I walked out pulling my purse onto my shoulder and sliding my phone into the pocket the opposite side of my purse.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Maryse asked as she walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee.

"Nah, but I am going to grab some water." I said as I stepped in front of her and she slid out of the doorway to let me walk into the kitchen to grab one of the last water bottles they have. "You guys need to go grocery shopping."

"Dang, you found out what our first task is." Mike said snapping his fingers in a joking manner.

"Please tell me your not serious." I said as I twisted the top trying to open it.

"You actually think he will go grocery shopping? I would pay big bucks to see him go grocery shopping one day…" Maryse said as she pulled her legs up onto the arm chair with her resting the coffee cup on her knees.

"I will take that bet…" Mike said.

"Your on…" Maryse said.

"Don't look at me for help." I said as I turned starting to head towards the garage.

"Have fun you two!" Maryse yelled through the house as I heard Mike walking down the hall behind me.

"I hope so." I said back as I pulled open the door, I stepped into the doorframe holding the door open for Mike to grab when he walked a few more steps towards me holding the door now open with his hand. I stepped into the garage walking around the car as Mike stepped into the garage pressing the button to get the garage door to open before we even got into the car. "Where we going first?" I asked wanting some kind of hint or something.

"You'll see." Mike said smiling as I stood beside the passenger side door waiting for him to unlock the doors, he turned the key getting the doors to unlock and we climbed in. I buckled up as Mike did the same starting the car and put it in reverse before he started backing out, I reached to the ceiling pushing the button to close the garage door. "Are these new characters you are designing for?" Mike asked as he turned the opposing way he did couple days prior.

"That I don't know, I think it is some type of test."

"Why would you say that? She wouldn't test you after you have been hired would she?"

"Who knows…she probably is seeing if I have the ability to draw up attire for these people I don't know personally. It's easy on me to draw for you and Maryse since I know you two personally and closer to you."

"Any wrestler you meet won't be too complicated, we are all easily pleased and our characters now days newer people are having problems fitting into their characters, look at Heath Slater."

"Who is Heath Slater?" I asked curiously.

"He was a first season NXT rookie, he claims to be an one man rock band…and he's a ginger."

"Why does him being a ginger deal with his character?"

"I don't know…I just like saying it like ginga…"

"Ginga…" I said as the whole car ride to a bowling alley that Mike and I always came to late at night when Maryse was asleep. "We haven't been bowling in years…how did Maryse find out about our nightly bowling trips?" I asked.

"I never understand how she figures anything out."

"She knows both of us way too well."

"And we are too much like kids too." Mike said as he parked the car.

"I'd rather be a kid than grow up, I want to be in Neverland."

"I know what you mean, life is too short to not have fun and being a prude."

"Exactly, don't sweat the small stuff and people put too much thought behind what they do because they are afraid how others will think or judge them." I said as I slammed the car door shut after I climbed out of the car.

"That is the harsh truth, every one can have judgment, even I can be at time and I am sure you can too but it's why you could not let others judgment on you make you decide on what to do. What others think shouldn't bother or change you." Mike said.

"We shouldn't care what others think, but we are contradictions because that's why we ask for others opinion and advice about simple things." I state as we went into the bowling alley.

"You made your point, but don't change because someone wants you to and do what makes you happy but not what others want of you."

"Yeah." I said smiling a tad when we approached the counter, Mike rung the bell to get an attendants attention. "My game is going to suck." I said as I leant against the counter with one arm and stared at the lanes that one or two groups of people were playing.

"Mine too, but let the best loser win." Mike said chuckling as he rung the bell again, I pulled out the phone in my pocket seeing two text messages and a media message. "Is that Alexandria girl?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" I lied.

"May I help you?" A female attendant asked as she came around the corner into the area behind the counter.

"We want to play a couple games." Mike said.

"Alright, you need shoes?" She asked.

"Yep." Mike said.

"May I get a 10 in women." I said politely.

"Damn you have big feet." Mike said.

"I usually wear 9s but I have wide feet so I usually have to go a size bigger to give my feet room." I said.

"Excuses excuses." Mike said snickering a tad.

"For you sir?" The lady said setting the pair of shoes onto the counter in front of me, I grabbed the pair of shoes looking at the phone again.

"11 in men." Mike said as the lady nodded before she went to get them.

"And I have big feet?" I said rolling my eyes as I opened the photo Alex sent, it was a photo of him laying on the beach and I wrote him back saying 'Don't get burnt, if you do it'll give me a right to smack it. We should go to the beach! Miss ya too, will call you tonight after buddy day with Mike.' before I slid the phone into my pocket as Mike grabbed his shoes from the counter.

"Lane 21." She said as she entered the numbers into the cash register.

"21, not a bad number." Mike said.

"I went to a psychic once and they said 3 is a dominant number in my life." I said realizing how 21 in related to 3.

"Weird…where is your 3rd arm?" Mike asked as we headed down the steps to our lane and the racks of the bowling balls.

"It hasn't started growing yet." I said chuckling.

"When will it sprout? At age 33?" Mike asked laughing a tad, we sat on one the benches in front of the lanes 21 and 22 to put on the crazy looking bowling shoes.

"We'll see." I said smiling as I slid my purse under the chair.

"It'd be awesome." Mike said as he stood up going to the monitor typing in names for the frames to pop up.

"Whose third arm?" I asked.

"You, and I'm The Awesome one." Mike said.

"Of course you are." I said as I stood up to go get my ball. I walked around to the different racks grabbing different colored and sized balls until I found one that was green and felt right. I carried it back to our lane getting it to rest on the ball return rack only to see two more balls to be set into the rack. "Why do you have two balls?"

"All men have two balls, it's something we are born with." Mike said sarcastically.

"Ha ha…I meant bowling balls." I said to clarify it.

"It's so I can do both bowls without waiting."

"Mike, we aren't in a rush so go put one back." I said.

"But why?"

"Because, just please."

"Fine." Mike said taking a ball back before he came back, "Do we need bumpers to make it far?"

"Only if you feel as if you need them." I smiled.

"I don't need them, go three arms." Mike said as he went to take a seat, I put my hands over the air vent thing they had before I put my three fingers into the ball picking it up. "Three again, it's SO your number." Mike said jokingly.

"I'm about to give you five reasons to shut up." I said as I lined my feet up with the middle arrow before I slowly stepped forward leaning down to bowl the ball.

"Three!" Mike yelled getting me to throw the ball too soon and it rolled right into the gutter.

"Mike!" I said angrily turning to look at him, he was laughing under his breath.

"Butterfingers." Mike said.

"I don't have butterfingers, I have a jerky friend." I said.

"I'm not a jerk, I'm awesome. The screen says so." Mike said.

"Because you made it say so." I said leaning against the computer monitor."

"No I didn't." Mike said confidently as he slid by me to take his turn. I pulled his maneuver getting him a gutter as well. After each of us getting 6 frames of gutters, we decided to pull out the bumpers and to stop that move on each other. We did the last four frames, he beat me by 4 pins. "You want something to drink or a snack?" Mike asked.

"Sure." I said following him up to the snack bar not knowing what they had or to get.

"You want to split some cheese sticks?" Mike asked looking to me.

"Sure may we get ranch with it?"

"Duh!" Mike said as we stepped up to the counter ordering the cheese sticks and drinks. "We should do a suicide." Mike said excitedly.

"I got these five." I said as I put even amounts of five of those fountain drinks as Mike did the other five.

"Let's do this." Mike said as we put our cups together shaking it up so we could each have each kind of what we each did in time to hear our number to get called. Mike grabbed our cheese sticks walking back to our lane, I rolled my ball to start a new game getting a split.

"God dang it." I said walking back to the ball return waiting for the ball.

"Good luck!" Mike said chuckling as he bit into a cheese stick.

"Thanks." I said as the ball rolled out, I grabbed it and took my second chance at it but unfortunately only one got knocked down.

"Tough break, watch and learn." Mike said after he put the half eaten cheese stick down.

"Learn from who? Your no professional."

"I'm better than you." Mike said as we slid by each other.

"We'll find out at end of this game." I said as I picked up a cheese stick he hasn't touched to eat and pulled out my phone to check my texts. 'We'll go to the beach this weekend. We will be in Cali. What are you and Mike doing?' Alex asked in the text.

"Are you going to text the whole time to Alex?" Mike asked, I snapped my head to look over at Mike who was standing between the monitor and the ball return.

"No, she is telling me about upcoming shows." I said replying to him real quick.

"If she wants to model, why is she in school?" Mike asked.

"You can still get a degree if you're a model, they don't discriminate."

"They have a degree in modeling?"

"No, not that I know of." I said as his ball was pushed out onto the return.

"Then why is she at your college still after you graduated?" Mike asked as she picked up his ball.

"She's studying business law, she can't count on modeling at least not for her whole life." I lied.

"She talked to Maryse to try to get gigs outside school?" Mike asked.

"Maryse already knows and is looking out for any possible gigs as well as I." I said as I went to sit down while Mike went to bowl his second ball.

"Spare!" Mike exclaimed as he jumped up in his excitement.

"You suck!" I said in a pissed tone.

"Your just jealous." Mike said as he popped his collar.

"Am not, I still got a few frames left." I said checking the scores displayed on a big monitor hanging above.

"But it is already over." Mike said as we came face to face as I went to get my ball.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings and I don't hear you singing yet." I said trying not to laugh at my own joke.

"Real funny." Mike said as he went to our table grabbing his half eaten cheese stick and his drink.

"I'm laughing." I stated. I picked up my ball going to the lane setting the ball down for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike asked with his mouth full.

"You'll see." I said as I picked up the ball rocking it back and forth between my legs before thrusting it down the lane.

"Did you just resort to the granny bowl?" Mike asked.

"It always comes in handy." I said smiling not turning around, I watched my ball slowly roll down to the end of the lane.

"You'll get what? Like one pin?"

"You always under estimate this." I said as the ball hit the first pin and rolled its way through the pins getting all the pins to fall. "Strike! And I believe that beats your spare, booyah!" I said turning around proudly and smiling.

"I'm still ahead though!" Mike stated.

"Not for long." I said as I stepped off the wooden lane area.

"Not if I can help it." Mike said as he picked up his ball and I slid past him to sip my drink. We finished that game with him beating me by 20 points which led to two more games to where he won 2 out of the 3 legit games we had. "Told you that I'll win." Mike said as we sat down on the benches to take off our bowling shoes and put on our regular shoes.

"Oh yeah, you showed me." I said rolling my eyes as I loosened the laces on the bowling shoes and slid one foot out before I did the same to the other.

"I did…but you have time to show me at Dave and Busters." Mike said.

"I know I can beat you there…." I said smiling knowing that I always have beat him at the Skee Ball or the racing ones that had bikes.

"I think we should do air hockey first."

"We'll see." I said smirking as I stood up, I grabbed the ball I had been using putting it up and came back to grab my purse and the ugly shoes waiting for Mike to come back from taking his ball back to where he had picked it up earlier. "The tour is in Cali this weekend?" I asked as we stepped up the two steps.

"Yep, in Northern California, I think Maryse wanted to drive up there so I think we are going to leave early in the morning to head that way." Mike said as we stepped behind the family in front of us.

"How long of a drive would it be?"

"About 4-6 hours depending on how fast I drive and traffic, plus we have to pick Alex up before we head that way." Mike said.

"Oh…" I said as we stepped up to the counter when the family left handing our shoes over and Mike paid for the four games we had played. We headed out of the bowling alley to see the bright sun shining, "I missed the hotness during summer." I said soaking in the sun.

"You could always liked it, it's not nice to my skin."

"Who isn't afraid of getting sun burnt or getting skin cancer now days?" I asked as we climbed into his car, I buckled up and fixed my hair so it won't be tugged by the seatbelt.

"A lot of people have the fears, especially folks like Sheamus who burn and not tan…"

"Irish folk and British folk, luckily I'm not one." I said smirking.

"Lucky you…" Mike said.

"You just use a lot of tanner boy." I said.

"That I do, some people like myself do not have the time to go to the beach to tan hours on end, especially through the winter months it's hard to get tans and during the summer it's hard to know when to stop tanning." Mike said.

"I bet…"

"I try not to over do it, maybe you can be my personal tanner."

"Ew, no! Isn't that Maryse's job?" I asked grossed out on just thinking about it.

"She does sometimes but I need to know what is too much."

"Fine, next time you do a spray tan come and find me, I'll honestly tell you if it's too much."

"Cool…you okay with Dave and Busters?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…does Alex do spray tan?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care…" Mike said as he turned right onto the main street.

"Do you ever go to the beach during your times off, especially now during the summer?" I asked as I leant against my arm that was resting on the window.

"If I do, it's usually on not so busy beaches…why do you want to go to a beach instead?" Mike asked.

"No…I don't have my swimsuit…but what beach isn't so busy?" I asked.

"Manhattan, it's a good surf or boogie boarding spot as well…."

"How far is Manhattan from our shows this weekend?"

"Why are you asking? Are you thinking about going?" Mike asked.

"Maybe…haven't decided…" I said as I looked out the window. "Are there any beaches up North near where we are going?" I asked.

"Near where we'll be for the shows?" Mike asked as he glanced over to me.

"Yeah." I said.

"A few, why?"

"I think I would want to go to one but I don't want to go too far." I said.

"Oh…I'm sure that you'll be able to find one." Mike said.

"I'm sure I will too, it's California, there are beaches everywhere."

"That we do, that's one thing we are known for." Mike said smirking when he pulled into the parking lot of Dave and Busters.

"That and Hollywood and bad traffic and a lot of smog and a lot of breast implants." I said listing everything that came to mind that people may associate with California, more specific the LA or Hollywood area.

"What town doesn't have bad qualities?" Mike asked.

"An Amish town." I stated.

"Amish towns are bad too, I can't live without electricity or my car." Mike said.

"But if you grew up without it, it probably won't be as bad." I said climbing out of the car and shut the door behind me.

"I guess your right, if you were raised without something, you'll learn to adjust to it." Mike said.

"I can't imagine the culture shock it is to them when they come into the type of cities we live in." I said.

"I bet it can be, them riding into our cities on their horse drawn carriages down our car driven streets." Mike said chuckling as he pulled the door open for me.

"Not that, but at age 18 children are kicked out to explore the city and decide if they want to live with the Amish or live in the city in our lifestyle." I said as we stepped up to the counter and the hostess sat us and gave us the menu and current deals they had.

"How would they survive? Rent alone is expensive and the city could be scary to those that haven't been in one." Mike said as he opened his menu and I did the same.

"I think the whole Amish community pitches in for an apartment and sends their kids out together. I wouldn't know because I wasn't raised in an Amish family." I said shrugging.

"I think it's a bigger shock to them coming to our lifestyle than us going to their lifestyle for a few hours."

"Yeah because we can leave after a few hours and be back to our normal lives with our technology where as they really can't and they aren't used to all this technology we have been raised with." I said.

"What looks good?" Mike asked changing the topic.

"The nachos." I said as I closed the menu gathering the other one single deals they had putting them on top of mine while Mike closed his. "What are you getting?" I asked curiously.

"The cheeseburger, you want to play games afterwards?" Mike asked nodding to the bright and loud games to the right of us.

"Duh!" I said as our server came taking our order.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

Mike and I ate our meals when they were brought out and paid our bill that had our game cards with it, and each game card had free $5 on them.

"I don't have any bills to put on the card after this $5 is gone." I said.

"Then you should make it last." Mike said smirking as we left our table towards the games, I went straight to the motorcycle racing game. "I hate this damn game." Mike said as he climbed on to the one next to me.

"That's why I chose it." I said smirking.

"You jerk." Mike said as we swiped our cards for it to take the amount off. We raced on the game and I came in first with him coming to a close second with him being behind me by 5 seconds. "You suck." Mike said as he climbed off the bike.

"Don't be hating." I said smirking as I climbed off as well.

"I choose next, I want to play the basketball ones." Mike said, for some odd reason it reminded me of Alex and I smiled.

"You know who's good at basketball?" I asked as we walked up to the game.

"Who?" Mike asked swiping his card and I did mine.

"Alex."

"I guess you haven't seen me play yet." Mike said as we both pushed the start button releasing the balls for us to attempt to make the baskets, after the game he had beat me by 2 points.

"I think Alex still could do better." I said as I headed to Whack-A-Mole that was nearby to get some aggression out of me.

"Alex, psh." Mike said.

"What do you honestly think of Alex?" I asked swiping my card and grabbed the padded mallet.

"He's a great guy, I love him like he's my brother, he is a very hard worker, dedicated to wrestling and he has a very good head on his shoulders." Mike said.

"Then why did you freak out when he and I almost-" I begun to say when Mike interrupted me.

"I didn't freak out okay? And that never happened." Mike said.

"Then what would you say or do if I said that we were dating?" I asked curiously as I wanted to test the waters.

"I'll say that I will file sexual harassment charges against him and get him fired." Mike said.

"Sexual harassment?" I asked getting frustrated with him because he 'says' he's a great guy but yet he doesn't want me dating him.

"Yes, if I filed it then he'll get fired and you two won't be together anymore." Mike said as I smacked him in the gut as hard as I could with the padded mallet with how frustrated I was with him and stormed out of the restaurant to his car folding my arms over my chest by how mad I was at him. He came out moments later still holding his stomach and he unlocked the car and drove us home. I climbed out of the car before he even shut the car off and stormed through the house seeing Maryse just now getting up from the couch before I went into my room slamming the door without locking it in case my sister will come in to talk to me.

**Mike's Point of View-**

As we left our table towards the games, Adora headed straight to the motorcycle racing game.

"I hate this damn game." I said as I climbed on to the one next to her.

"That's why I chose it." Adora said smirking.

"You jerk." I said as we swiped our cards for it to take the amount off of our cards. We raced on the game and I came in second, I missed her by 5 seconds. "You suck." I said as I climbed off the bike.

"Don't be hating." Adora said smirking as she climbed off the bike as well.

"I choose next, I want to play the basketball ones." I said.

"You know who's good at basketball?" Adora asked as we walked up to the game.

"Who?" I asked as I swiped my card and saw her bend down to swipe hers.

"Alex." She said, I rolled my eyes trying not to let him ruin my game.

"I guess you haven't seen me play yet." I said confidently as we both pushed start releasing the balls for us to attempt to make the baskets, after the game I had beaten her by 2 points.

"I think Alex still could do better." Adora said as she headed towards Whack-A-Mole that was nearby and I stared at my score wondering if he could really beat that score. 'Here we go again about Alex, why is she bringing him up?' I thought trying not to think about the moment Alex and her almost kissed.

"Alex, psh." I said as I caught up to her.

"What do you honestly think of Alex?" Adora asked swiping her card and grabbed the padded mallet.

"He's a great guy, I love him like he's my brother, he is a very hard worker, dedicated to wrestling and he has a very good head on his shoulders." I said honestly as I watched her waiting for the moles to pop up to hit them.

"Then why did you freak out when he and I almost-" Adora begun to say when I interrupted her not wanting to relive that moment yet again.

"I didn't freak out okay? And that never happened." I said trying to push that out of my head.

"Then what would you say or do if I said that we were dating?" Adora asked as I noticed she kept side glancing at me and I thought about it for a while before I answered her.

"I'll say that I will file sexual harassment charges against him and get him fired." I said.

"Sexual harassment?" Adora asked giving me a questionable look as she was hitting the moles harder than before.

"Yes, if I filed it then he'll get fired and you two won't be together anymore." I said as unsuspectingly she smacked me right in the gut as hard as she probably could with the padded mallet before she dropped the mallet, she stormed out of the restaurant not finishing the game she had started. I picked up the mallet hitting rest of the moles trying to get my own anger out not wanting to think about those two dating but I wasn't sure if they were or not. 'Why would she ask if they weren't? Does she want to date him?' I thought as I smacked the last mole before resting it on the game wincing from pain again, I wrapped my arm around my stomach to hold it feeling it almost instantly already swelling as I headed out of the restaurant. When I got out of the restaurant I saw her standing next to my car with her arms crossed over her chest and her jaws were clenched like she was pissed. I unlocked the car and climbed in not knowing what to say now, I drove us home and she pretty much jumped out of the car before I had the chance to turn the car off. I closed the garage turning the car off and climbed out heading into the house quite a few moments later seeing Maryse now standing in the hall heading towards the garage with a concerned expression one her face.

"What happened?" Maryse asked.

"Are Alex and Addie dating?" I asked bluntly.

"No…why?" Maryse asked, I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or lying to me, but I knew I couldn't go between the bond of sisters.

"Then tell me why she is mad at me for telling her the truth of what I'll do if they were dating?" I asked trying not to raise my voice.

"Then tell me why you don't want them to date?" Maryse asked.

"Because she deserves better than someone like Alex." I said.

"Saying she deserves better than Alex is like saying that maybe I should deserve someone better than you." Maryse said as she turned and walked away from me and walked into Adora's room, I growled out of anger before running a hand through my hair and walked up the stairs to go to the master bedroom to take a shower to cool down some and clear my thoughts.

**Maryse's Point of View-**

I sat on the couch reading one of the recent romance novels Mike had picked me up at Barnes and Noble the other day when I heard the garage door open. I checked my watch noticing how early it was and knew that it couldn't be Mike and Adora because I wasn't expecting them home until much later because I know how they get with their petty arcade game competitions and bowling. I went to stand up when I saw my sister storming past the living room wiping at her eyes and letting herself into her bedroom, I saw and heard the door shut but never heard the door lock, I immediately knew she wanted to talk but I waited to see Mike to get some kind of information out of him to know what happened. I started walking down the hallway towards the garage when the door opened again seeing Mike walk through it and he shut the door making eye contact with me.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Are Alex and Addie dating?" Mike asked me bluntly and I had to try to change my facial expression or else he'll know that I was lying and I didn't want to blow it for them.

"No…why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest hoping he'll tell me.

"Then tell me why she is mad at me for telling her the truth of what I'll do if they were dating?" Mike asked in a little louder tone than his normal voice.

"Then tell me why you don't want them to date?" I asked curiously so I could talk to Adora and give her a more in depth reason why he doesn't want them dating.

"Because she deserves better than someone like Alex." Mike said.

"Saying she deserves better than Alex is like saying that maybe I should deserve someone better than you." I said as I turned and walked away from him and into Adora's room seeing her laying down on her stomach digging her face into her pillow hearing her sniffle and trying to suck up tears. I shut the door behind me locking it, I walked in closer to her and climbed onto the bed beside her running my hand through her beautiful blonde hair that was darker than mine on some levels, she had dirty blonde hair unlike mine, her dad had jet black hair and it was bound to have darker shades. "Adora, you want to talk about it?" I asked softly, she rolled her head to look at me seeing her eyes already blood shot.

"Your boyfriend is a moron." She said sniffing up some tears.

"I know he is…" I said.

"I don't want Alex to get fired! I would rather me get fired than him!" She said as I wiped my finger over the tears that were escaping her eyes.

"He won't get fired, I promise."

"How can you make that promise? Mike finds out about Alex and I and he'll…he'll…" She said as that is all she could say without making herself cry more.

"Mike won't file the sexual harassment charges against Alex, it'll be more embarrassing on Mike's part than Alex and no one will believe Mike. If Alex were gay, which he isn't, you think he would really hit on Mike when there are people looking like John Cena or Randy Orton walking around?" I asked.

"But-"

"Adora, he won't do it, trust me…have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"No, but Mike-"

"He's all talk, I won't let him ruin this." I said running my hand through her hair.

"I just want Mike to let both of us be together and be happy about it."

"To him, your like his baby sister and he doesn't want to see you get hurt and he looks to Alex like his brother and he just can't grow up and let love take it's toll on people." I said.

"Will he ever come around to it?"

"Only time will tell….you want some ice cream?" I asked as she nodded. I got up going out to the kitchen dishing out two bowls of ice cream carrying them back to her room where we slowly ate at it and I listened to her rant at how angry she was at Mike and how much she liked Alex, plans that they had made for the weekend about going to the beach. I begun to think about what I had said to Mike and realized that I may have been out of hand because I truly do love him and I deserve a man like him because he truly does complete me. I stayed with my sister until she fell asleep, I set her alarm on her phone before I plugged it in, I picked up all the used toilet paper tissue that she had used to blow her nose then washed my hands before I picked up to the two dirty dishes taking them out with me to let her sleep through this. I went into the kitchen washing out the dishes and put them into the dishwasher to run through when we get back on Monday. I slowly made my way upstairs seeing the door open to see Mike in my room seeing him moving from our closet to the bed where his suitcase was set on. I stopped in the doorway leaning against the door frame watching him for a few moments, I saw him glance to me and he didn't say anything. After a few moments, I broke the silence, "Hey…" I said as I then begun playing with the necklace he had given me the month prior as an anniversary present.

"Hey…" He said as he stopped at the bed putting a couple things into his bag before he leant against the pile of clothes that was in it.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier….I was just upset and angry…" I said as I walked further into the room.

"No, I'm sorry…I'm just obsessed about trying to keep them apart and I am afraid that it is tearing Addie and I apart, not to mention my relationship with Alex…" Mike said.

"It is…Adora just wants you to trust her and let her explore her options, she doesn't want you restricting her and she is like me, she wants everyone to be happy." I said as he grabbed my hand pulling me with him as he sat down on the bed beside his suitcase and pulled me into his embrace.

"I know…just I want to look out for her and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Sad to say but your hurting her." I said as I ran my hand through his hair on the side so I won't ruin his faux hawk.

"I know, I know…I can't help to think what would happen if they dated and it didn't work out."

"What if they date and it DOES work out? I can sit here and name numerous 'what ifs' of what could or couldn't happen Mike, but your going to be the reason why she will miss out on what could be a great opportunity." I said.

"Are they dating?" Mike asked.

"No, she wants to be happy and make you happy along with making me happy."

"Are you sure they aren't?"

"If you don't trust me, you'll find out this weekend…why are you already packing?" I asked looking into his suitcase.

"I needed to find something to ease my mind instead of sticking my ear to the door listening to Addie crying."

"You should have, it would have done it's toll on your guilt." I said smirking as I leant down giving him a kiss.

"Why did you say what you said about maybe you don't deserve someone like me?"

"It came out without me thinking and I don't honestly feel that way honey…" I said.

"Okay….I love you." Mike said as he kissed me again.

"I love you too….when are we leaving in the morning?"

"Well, Alex's plane comes in at 3 PM, so we have a 4-6 hour trip ahead of us so I'm assuming 9 AM."

"Let me go change Addie's alarm clock then." I said as I left the room going back down to my sisters room changing her alarm to earlier even though she will hate me for it tomorrow but we needed to leave early to make it to the airport in time to pick Alex up. I went back upstairs beginning to pack my own bag and packed a few extra items in case Adora doesn't have the time to pack in the morning. "Just don't expect to Adora to talk to you tomorrow…she's still kind of upset when she went to bed." I said as I zipped up my bag.

"I didn't expect anymore than that." Mike said smirking as we moved our bags to next to our door for us to grab in the morning, we climbed into our bed falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Maryse's Point of View-**

Mike and my alarms woke us up in time to get ready to drive the 6 hours and finish packing our things. I went downstairs to see that Adora was already awake packing her bag and she seemed in a better spirit.

"Morning." Adora said smiling.

"Your in a better mood," I said shocked.

"Yeah, I talked to Alex this morning and we talked it out and I'm all better, pretty much." She said smiling.

"Oh…" I said.

"There is coffee still in the pot and two to-go mugs are down for you to use and mine is already made." She said.

"Thanks….we are leaving around 9 so you almost ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She said as I went back out to the kitchen pouring rest of the coffee into my and Mike's to-go mugs taking them upstairs only to run into Mike on the stairs bringing our bags down.

"Is she almost ready to go?" Mike asked.

"I'm ready now." Adora said walking out of her room with her bags.

"Morning." Mike said.

"Morning." She said as Mike seemed kind of shocked at this. "Are we taking your car?" Adora asked.

"Yeah….I got to fill it up yet." Mike said. We all headed out to the car loading up and headed out to get gas and drive the 4-6 hours to the town of our show tonight and pick Alex up along the way. The whole trip Adora was talking to Mike and I, Mike was pleasantly surprised that Adora was talking to him after last night. Mike pulled into the parking lot of the airport to pick up Alex, Adora seemed really excited about seeing Alex again but she was trying to down play it. We walked into the airport, she was pacing and kept checking her phone.

"Why are you so antsy?" Mike asked as he stood next to where I was sitting with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Is it bad of me to miss Alex? Unlike some people, we like Alex." She said smirking.

"Who seriously likes Alex?" Mike asked and Adora gave me a dirty look.

"I like Alex." I said looking up to my boyfriend.

"But your just being nice." Mike said.

"Your so mean to him." Adora said as Alex climbed onto the escalator, I nodded for Adora to turn around and when she did, her face lit up with a bright smile.

"Are you sure they aren't dating? She's smiling really big for them to be just 'friends'" Mike said in a whisper looking to me.

"Mike, don't worry about it…." I said as I stood up walking up to stand beside my sister when Alex climbed off the escalator walking over to us, he wrapped his arms around my sister for a big hug and I looked over my shoulder at Mike who crossed his arms over his chest and I could tell he was getting pissed. "How was your time off?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug to help relax Mike some from the tension of what he has now.

"It was great…" Alex said smiling.

"That's good to hear." I said.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, do any of you need to use the bathroom?" Mike asked.

"No I'm good." Adora said, Alex shook his head no and Mike left without letting me answer.

"If your going to kiss, do it now. Mike is suspicious as it is after what happened yesterday about you two, so try to act as normal as possible to not make him more suspicious." I said quietly so Mike couldn't hear it as he was walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay…" They both said nodding as I headed towards the baggage claim to let them have their moments, I leant against the wall watching the different claim areas waiting for one to turn on when Alex and Adora walked up holding hands and I couldn't help but to smile from how happy they seemed.

"Are you going to stay in California for your break next time since we are hitting Southern California next weekend?" I asked as they stepped beside me, Alex let go of my sisters hand wrapping his big muscular arm around my sister's smaller frame.

"I'm thinking about it." Alex said smiling yet again.

"We should go do something." Adora said as she looked to him with her bright blue eyes.

"We will…" Alex said as he pulled her closer to him for a tight squeeze.

"Maybe we will hit the beach…" Alex said smirking when Mike walked up to us shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Your bag isn't out yet?" Mike asked as Alex immediately unwrapped his arm from around my sister.

"Not yet." Alex said.

"I'm going to go pull the car around…by then your bag should be here." Mike said.

"You want me to go with you?" I asked pushing myself off the wall to go with him.

"No, you can stay here and watch these two." He said, I think he was getting kind of hot headed and his mind was clouded from taking all this in.

"What's his issue?" Alex asked after Mike had left.

"Who knows…he's still hot headed after the fact that you two MAY be dating…" I said when a siren went off symbolizing that bags were to come to a certain bag return area.

"Hence why you told us to down play it more this week." Alex said.

"Very much." I said when we started walking closer, Alex grabbed his bag when it got to us and he put it on the ground for him to roll and he held my sisters hand with his free hand. "Mike isn't back yet, I'll go out and wait for him to give you guys more time to do your relationshipy things." I said as I stepped outside watching the different cars pull up or drive through letting them have their moments until Mike pulled up and parked in front of me. "What's your problem?" I asked as I helped him pull the trunk open.

"I don't have a problem…" Mike said as Alex rolled his bag over to us and he put it in the only free place left in the trunk before slamming the trunk door shut. I jumped into the front seat so Alex could sit in the back seat with my sister, Mike got in and he adjusted his rearview mirror and I hope it wasn't to watch the two in the back seat.

"Alex, you want to see the attire I had designed on the way here?" Adora asked as she reached for her bag that she brings with her on every tour.

"Absolutely….when are you going to get around to doing one for me?" Alex asked.

"Soon…I have to finish making Maryse's, then I have to start making Mike's and then I will do yours….I just started a couple weeks ago." Adora said as I looked over to Mike who kept glancing to his rearview mirror and I smacked him getting to look at me.

"Leave them alone and focus on driving." I said as he gave me a dirty look before turning back to the road and he kept his glances to the back seat minimal. Alex and Adora chatted about her designs and what characters would go to such attires, he seemed really into it unlike some people.

"Is that Mike's?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is…you like it?" She asked as I looked back to her seeing her blush a tad.

"Yeah, when will he wear that?" He asked.

"During your pay-per-view matches…he wanted something special to wear…" Adora said smiling as she closed her drawing pad putting it back into her bag.

"Why don't we go do dinner together after the show?" Mike asked.

"That is awfully nice…but what would be open after tonight's show?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure a lot of things will be open…" Mike said as he pulled up to the arena.

"I'm down…" Adora said.

"Sounds good to me…" I said as we climbed out of the car, we grabbed our bags that we needed to take in with us but I stopped Mike to let Alex and Adora get ahead of us. "Why do you want to go do dinner tonight? You never really wanted to go out afterwards unless if it was date night?" I said kind of surprised he would invite Alex and Adora, not that I won't mind them being there because I love them both dearly.

"I wanted to spend more time with them to observe their interactions." Mike said smirking.

"Why does it matter Mike?" I asked.

"It does matter, I want to know if they are lying to me." Mike said.

"Suite yourself." I said as I let myself into the arena not sure what to think of Mike trying to trick Alex and Adora to telling him if they are dating. I went to the locker room putting my stuff into my locker after I got suited up to accompany Ted to the ring for his match or his dance-off match tonight. I went to the wardrobe room to see Adora sitting there at the table smiling and giggling at what Alex must be whispering as he sat next to her. "Glad I found you guys, tonight no hanky pankies. Mike is taking you two out to observe your behaviors because he is on to you two about this whole dating thing…just be careful on how it goes." I said as a fore warning.

"Thanks…" They said.

"No problem, I'm heading out to my match." I said as I walked out of the room going to the gorilla position stretching before Ted came around the corner pulling his shirt on before he wrapped his dad's 'Million Dollar' belt around his waist. I accompanied Ted out to the ring and watched his match before walking him back to the backstage area to see Mike not so happy as he was adjusting his tape on his wrists. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"It's nothing…just trying to focus." Mike said.

"Good luck sweetie." I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek before I headed past Alex patting him on his back and Alex could feel the tension as much as I did as I walked past them to the locker room where I changed back into the outfit I was wearing earlier before I went to grab some water and hang with my sister for rest of the night. Mike and Alex walked into the room, Alex was smiling wide but Mike had a stone face look on.

"We ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" Adora said as she packed up her things and left a note for Claudia before we walked out of the room to head out of the arena.


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Maryse's Point of View-**

We walked out of the arena after Adora had clocked out, we were walking the short distance to the car to go get something to eat to drive another hour or so to the other town to stay the night.

"What restaurant are we going to?" Adora asked.

"I saw a 50's sock hop type restaurant, I saw it as we drove here." Alex said.

"I have never been to one of those restaurants, may we go?" Adora asked excitedly.

"It sounds fun." I said.

"I guess we'll go there then." Mike said as we got to the car climbing in, "Do you remember how to get there Alex?" Mike asked looking back to Alex who sat in the back seat with Adora.

"It's on the main street we came in on, it was near the freeway." Alex said.

"If you see it again, please point it out to me." Mike said as he was heading back the way we came until Alex spotted it again, Mike pulled into the restaurant and now this was when he got excited. We all climbed out of the car heading up to the restaurant that didn't seem as packed, it could probably be due to the time we are coming in. Alex pulled open the door for Adora before he stepped in behind her and held it open for Mike to grab. "See, you opened the door for her that must mean their dating." Mike said snapping his fingers.

"Mike, I just opened the door and nothing else." Alex said.

"Yeah, Mike relax…" I said as the hostess sat us at a booth, Adora and I sat in the two sides of the booths only for Mike and Alex both went to slide in next to Adora only for Mike to sit on Alex's lap and slid between the two of them. "Mike, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Mike, get off of me!" Adora said pushing him further away from her but Alex was trying to push him further away from him.

"I wanted to sit next to Addie." Mike said.

"Mike, come sit here." I said pointing to the seat beside me, Alex stood up letting Mike slide out and sit beside me, Alex sat back down beside my sister and he rested his arm on the back of the booth.

"Look, he wrapped his arm around her." Mike whispered after he put the menu up in hopes they didn't hear him.

"Pst, it doesn't mean anything, I was just stretching my arm…" Alex said doing the same thing.

"Yeah, none of this makes absolute sense…just relax." I said before I turned to look at the menu, "What looks good?" I asked changing the subject.

"I kind of want a milkshake to drink, but they seem kind of big and I just think of the ones they get in Grease…" Alex said.

"I LOVE Grease…" Adora said excitedly.

"Me too…" Alex said smiling.

"I'll share one with you, it's a whole lot better than a fountain drink." Adora said smirking.

"Totally…." Alex said.

"That sounds good, you want to share a milk shake with me sweetie?" I asked turning to Mike.

"I was going to share with them." Mike said pointing to Alex and Adora.

"No your not…" Adora said.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"Your sharing with me…" I said smacking Mike lightly.

"Chocolate okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm not a big vanilla shake girl." Adora said.

"It has no flavor." I said adding to it.

"Exactly, if doing a milkshake, there has to have some more flavor to it." Alex added.

"I feel the same way…." Adora said as she closed her menu and begun looking at the photos and different memorabilia that was hung on the wall from the 50's. "This restaurant is pretty neat…hey, they have a juke box…maybe we will go turn a song on later." Adora said smiling as Alex turned to look at such juke box that Adora was talking about.

"They even have a dance floor." Alex added.

"I don't even think I would know how to dance to those songs….Maryse, would you know? Miss win dance competitions for work?" Adora asked laughing a tad as she turned around to look at me.

"Hey, like I would know how to dance to those songs either." I said smiling.

"I do…" Mike said.

"I'm sure you do, you were probably alive about that time." Alex said jokingly as we all laughed including Mike when we gave our orders to the waitress.

"I'm not that old…" Mike said after the waitress had left.

"It was a joke Mike." I said.

"50's was the poodle skirts, wasn't it?" Adora asked looking to Alex.

"Yeah and the sock hops." I said.

"I don't think I can pull off a poodle skirt." Adora said.

"You can't, but I could…" Alex said.

"You better not be pulling off her poodle skirt." Mike said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"You said you could pull off a poodle skirt." Mike said as I covered my face not believing Mike has went this far.

"Mike, not literally pulling a skirt off of someone but pulling off as in he will look good in a poodle skirt." Adora explained for me.

"Yeah, we all know where Mike's mind is." Alex said as our shakes were set onto the table, Mike and I got the strawberry shake and Adora and Alex got the chocolate.

"Why do you think you can pull off a poodle skirt?" Adora asked as she was unwrapping her straw.

"Have you not seen my legs? They are pretty nice…" Alex said smiling confidently.

"You may have nice legs but that doesn't mean you'll look good in a poodle skirt." Adora said as they stuck their straws into the shake to take a drink then I notice Mike leaning over the table joining them in drinking their shake, I grabbed Mike by the shirt pulling him back.

"Mike, what are you doing?" I asked in a pissed off tone.

"Sharing their shake?" Mike said in a question tone.

"Your sharing with me, remember?" I asked.

"But-" Mike said.

"No…" I said as Mike gave in and grabbed himself another straw from the container of straws that they had on the table.

"That straw container is pretty awesome, you just pull the top off and all the straws get lifted for you to choose which one you want." Alex said as he was playing with it.

"Why don't more restaurants have these?" Adora asked.

"Probably because it doesn't fit their restaurant style." I said.

"How does having that affect their style?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was only used in the 50's and everyone will think it's out of date." I said shrugging.

"Out of date or not, they are awesome…" Alex said.

"Your so easily amused." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Yes…yes I am." Alex said smiling.

"I wonder what songs they have….I can't even tell you what came out in my birth year." Adora said.

"You want to go look?" Alex asked as he leant forward onto the arms he had resting against the table.

"Yes please." Adora said smiling as Alex stood up and stepped aside to let my sister slide out of the booth, Alex followed my sister to the jukebox to look at the different songs they had in it.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them." I said twirling my straw in the shake Mike and I share.

"I was going to but I can watch them from here…." Mike said.

"Mike, calm down and just enjoy the night….we are all trying to have fun but can't if your over here trying to interfere in something that may or may not be…" I said as I took a sip of our strawberry shake.

"I'm having fun, I don't know why you guys aren't." Mike said as our waitress came back setting two of our plates down.

"We are having fun, it'll be better if you didn't try to separate the two of them." I said as I begun digging through my purse for the anti-bacterial.

"I'm not trying to separate them." Mike said.

"Bull shit Mike, we all see it….just stop, please?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Mike said as Adora plopped down on the booth across from us scooting in.

"Anything good in there?" I asked as I set the bottle of anti-bacterial on the table as Alex finally was able to sit down.

"Yeah, a few songs…may we play one afterwards?" Adora asked.

"That is if we can find any change." I said.

"I'm sure we could find some or ask for change from the waitress." Alex said as Alex propped his hand back up behind my sister on the booth when the waitress brought out the other two plates. "How'd you get fries and I didn't?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm special, see, I even got a smiley ketchup face." Adora said showing him the small bowl she could use for her ketchup.

"That's cute…" Alex said.

"That's very manly of you." Mike joked as I poured some anti-bacterial on my hands before I begun pouring it onto other peoples hands before shutting it and setting it on the table for others to use if they felt like they needed more. I rubbed mine in until it had dried out since I didn't want any of the wet anti-bacterial getting on my food or tasting that when I chewed my food. Alex reached over stealing one of Adora's fries.

"Hey, get your own!" Adora said as Alex smirked with a fry hanging out of his mouth.

"I just did, didn't I?" Alex said.

"Your own, and not from my plate." Adora said as Mike reached over grabbing a fry. "Not you too." Adora said.

"You said he can't, you never said I couldn't." Mike said.

"Steal from Maryse's…." She said nodding to me.

"Hey, don't encourage it, I like my fries." I said covering my fries so neither of them can try to steal from me. We all slowly ate not making much conversation since we were all focused on eating, we slowly came to slow stops on eating due to how full we were when Alex stole another fry.

"Now, you can eat as many as you want, I won't be able to finish them." Adora said as she pushed her plate back.

"Fries are the best part of the meal." Alex said as he ate one more before the waitress came back with the check, "Excuse me sweetie, may we get change for a couple of bills?" Alex asked as he begun pulling out his wallet.

"For the juke box? Here are a couple tokens, free of charge." She said handing us four.

"Sweetie?" Adora asked, I kicked her under the table to get her not to get too mad, at least not right now when Mike is here.

"I heard if you call the waitress's sweetie or such they will give you better services." Alex said.

"They also said that waitresses and waiters say that to the customers to get a bigger tip, I think you got them mixed up." I said.

"Me too, I've never heard of that." Adora said.

"Well it's true…you want to dance?" Alex asked sliding out of the booth sticking his hand to help Adora and meant the question to be for her as well when Mike jumped up from his seat.

"Absolutely." Mike said as he grabbed Alex's hand and begun to slow dance with him then.

"Mike! He wants to dance with Adora, your going to dance with me." I said as I started sliding out.

"But-"

"No Mike…your dancing with me." I said as Alex helped my sister out of the booth and led her to the juke box while Mike and I went to pay for the check, we walked over to see Alex and Adora's eyes glued to the jukebox picking out a song, "Find any good ones?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll enjoy this." Adora said pushing a certain number when a song started playing.

"I've never heard this song." I said listening to the slow beat that was playing.

"Me neither, what the heck?" Adora asked.

"I think you pushed the wrong number." Alex said pointing to the one I wanted and looked at the button I pushed.

"Oops…" Adora said laughing a tad.

"Shall we?" Alex asked as he turned to look at my sister.

"Sure." Mike said as he stepped between my sister and Alex and begun slow dancing with Alex again.

"Mike, your being ridiculous." I said grabbing Mike by the shirt pulling out of Alex's grip to dance with me allowing Adora and Alex to dance.

"Look at them, their too close…" Mike said as he was watching them like a hawk.

"Mike, we are closer together than they are." I stated.

"But they are too close for friends." Mike stated.

"Is there any such thing as too close for friends?"

"Yes…" Mike said as I begun to get tired of him going on and consistently watching them so I stopped dancing with him dragging him back to our table to sit.

"Mike look….I know you don't want them to date but you want them both to be happy, look at them, do they look happy to you?" I asked pointing to them.

"Yeah, they both look extremely happy and I haven't seen either of them smile that big before."

"Do you want to ruin that happiness? Dating or not, if they like each other, that I don't know but I don't want that happiness to be ruined, think about that…" I said as he just nodded and I could tell he was honestly thinking about it when the song ended and Alex and Adora walked back to us.

"You guys want to pick the next song?" Adora asked as they stood beside our table.

"I think we need to get on the road, we have a 2 hour drive ahead of us…I figured get in there and get some sleep, maybe hit the beach in the morning because I know you were saying you wanted to hit the beach." Mike said as he slid out allowing me to grab my belongings and slide out beside him.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Adora said smiling.

"Let's get going then." I said as we headed out of the restaurant to do the drive to our hotel and the next town.


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Maryse's Point of View-**

We all got comfortable in the car for the 2 hour drive ahead of us, it was harder after that long driver earlier this morning but it was only 2 more hours. Apparently that dance wore out Adora and Alex because they were fast asleep on each other's shoulders within the first half hour of the drive, it was pretty adorable and I heard Mike let out a deep breath as he drove the distance to our hotel. I woke them up in time to check into our hotel rooms, we dragged our stuff up to our rooms and crashed instantly, I didn't even feel like talking to Adora about Mike. I was woke up by my phone ringing, I grabbed it hearing Mike on the other end, I couldn't make out what he was saying because I was so tired. I got up waking my sister up getting into our swimsuits and grabbed a couple of towels to take with us to the beach. We met Alex and Mike in the lobby since they were on a different floor this time.

"How far is the beach?" Adora asked.

"You must have really been out of it last night because we are right across from it." Mike said.

"Are we?" Adora asked smiling from excitement.

"Yeah…" I said as we walked out the front doors seeing the beach across the street.

"This must have been more expensive." Adora said.

"Sort of….just a little further away from the arena." Mike said as we stepped onto the sand walking through it to the ocean. We found an empty spot where we all laid out our towels to use to lay on to tan if we wanted to.

"Alex, could you put some of the sun block on my back?" Adora asked as she picked up the block Mike had dropped on his towel and begun pulling her over shirt off to expose her two piece suit.

"If you do mine as well" Alex said as Adora handed him the bottle.

"I'll do it." Mike said snatching it from Alex squirting some in his hand rubbing it on my sisters back, Adora looked at me in disgust and I just burst into laughter at the look she gave me. "Now put your shirt back on…" Mike said after he finished putting the sun block on her back.

"No…" She mumbled as she sat on a towel staring at the waves that were crashing in and the people that were in the ocean doing numerous of things, anything from goofing off to surfing to boogie boarding to wake boarding to throwing Frisbees in for their dogs. Mike squirted more sun block in his hands walking towards Alex and he stopped him.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you don't want to get sun burnt now do you?" Mike asked as Alex looked from Mike to me and I just shrugged my shoulders. Alex let out a breath turning around to let Mike rub the sun block in on Alex's back, I think his face was the best because it was more uncomfortable than disgust.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Adora, I told you to cover up." Mike said.

"Then what was the point of putting block on and sun tanning if I am covered up?" Adora asked as she begun to stand up.

"There is a point behind it, so you won't get burnt and get skin cancer."

"I'll take the risk…." Adora said as Mike picked up one of the towels trying to cover her up but she rejected it which led to Mike chasing her around the beach, they were both laughing until he caught her and tossed her into the ocean water, he made sure it was far enough out where she didn't get hurt.

"How is your date going?" I asked Alex smacking his arm a tad to get his attention away from my sister.

"My date with who? Mike or Adora?"

"Adora." I said rolling my eyes but couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Good, it feels like I'm dating Mike more than I am my own girlfriend. I feel quite dirty and awkward, like I need to take multiple showers to get the dirty feeling of Mike rubbing the sun block on my back off my skin and I think I have gotten more action from him than Adora as well." Alex said as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm sorry…he'll come around and when he gets better with this, everything will be okay." I said comforting him.

"I know…I just really like her and I don't want anything to ruin it." Alex said as he glanced to me smiling.

"If anything will ruin it, it won't be on your part or her part….she really likes you too buddy and I swear to God Alex if you do end up breaking her heart, you are dead man walking." I said.

"I think I am more afraid of you than I am of Mike." Alex said nodding to Mike who was now picking Adora up over his shoulder before tossing her back into the ocean.

"As you should." I said smiling as I sat up watching Mike and Adora begin running up to us, Adora stopped in front of Alex.

"Come on, lets go into the ocean." Adora said running a hand through her wet hair.

"Is it cold?" Alex asked as he took Adora's hand for help.

"At first, but then it gets warm…just beware, Mike does pee in the ocean." Adora whispered.

"I do not!" Mike said as Adora grabbed Alex's hand and begun running towards the ocean together. Mike sat on the towel Alex was just on to sit beside me and he squirted some block on his hands to rub in.

"Adora is probably really thankful you did this…." I said as I laid down on the towel.

"I'm thankful too, I get to try to get a real tan than that fake kind."

"Which looks obviously fake." I said smiling.

"I'm about to go throw you in that ocean." Mike said smiling.

"You won't do that…" I said looking to him.

"Can you get my back?" Mike asked.

"Why don't you ask Alex, I'm sure he won't mind since you already groped him…" I joked.

"I was just doing a favor." Mike said as I rolled my eyes and sat up to help put some on his back before he laid down to tan with me, we had spent hours at the beach and honestly I don't know what Alex and Adora did the whole time but I'm sure they were having fun and I am surprised that Mike was able to relax some to tan while they were still running around goofing off or he really has relaxed about this whole thing. If he is, then it will be great and they won't have to worry about him freaking out and they can tell them that they were dating. Alex and Adora walked up almost an hour later dripping wet, Alex picked up one towel helping wrap it around Adora.

"Thanks…you guys done tanning?" Adora asked as she held the towel close around her.

"I think I am….what about you?" I asked looking to Mike who didn't respond, I sat up and reached over taking his sunglasses off seeing that he fallen asleep.

"I got this." Alex said as he put the towel around his shoulders before he squatted down and chopped Mike right across the chest getting Mike to fling up in pain.

"Morning." Adora said laughing.

"You jerk…" Mike said pushing Alex but luckily he had good balance because he didn't fall backwards.

"Your seem a little red…" I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around my legs holding them there.

"Well duh, Alex just smacked me…" Mike said rubbing at the spot Alex just hit him, Adora was chuckling still.

"Suck it up big baby, let's head back we got a show to go do…" Alex said.

"Yeah...we don't want to be late." I said standing up reaching down grabbing the towel I was laying on rolling it up and Mike did the same.

"I'll race you." Adora said towards Alex.

"Your on…" Alex said as they both took off running after each other until they got to the sidewalk, Alex wrapped his arms around my sister's waist picking her up and twirling her a tad, she was laughing and Alex was smiling and laughing as well when he set her back down. We caught up to Alex and Adora running across the street when it was clear, we went up to our rooms showering and getting ready for the show.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tuesday-**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I woke up when my alarm went off, I went and showered to get ready for the drive home with my sister, Mike and we are 'supposed' to drop Alex off at the airport. Alex had told me that he wasn't flying home and that he was going to stay here in LA to hang out with me since next weekend the shows are going to be in LA, he said that he was going to get a rental car or a cab to drive him from the airport to his hotel and vice versa on Friday. He said that he wanted to take me out alone during the week, so I had to find a way to sneak out to go on dates with him. Maryse and I did our morning routines but I finished earlier than expected so I sat on the bed watching my sister finish her routine.

"Maryse….Alex isn't flying back to Florida." I said, I figured she will get it more than Mike.

"Then where is he going?" Maryse asked as she walked into the bathroom grabbing rest of her things.

"He's going to stay in a hotel in LA…he wants to take me out this week." I said.

"How are you going to explain that to Mike?" Maryse asked as she set her stuff down on the bed next to her suitcase.

"I thought you will be able to help me with that." I said.

"Um…" Maryse said, "I'll think of something okay…" Maryse said smiling as I knew I could trust her when a knock came to the door, I jumped off going to the door opening it for Mike and Alex.

"Hey guys…" I said smiling as I opened the door further to let them come in for a few moments while Maryse checked us out and I was getting our things ready to go. We went down to the car we had parked in the parking lot last night after the show, Maryse and Mike haven't been going out like they usually do on tour because Mike was afraid of Alex and I hanging out or other reasons, he believes that we are dating, I mean he's not wrong to believe that because we are but I don't want to act like we aren't though. We climbed into the car, I buckled up and looked to Alex as he just got his buckle fastened, he looked up to me smiling as Mike begun the 6 hour drive back to LA. We stopped by LAX to drop Alex off for his non-existent flight to Florida, I texted him when we cleared the area. We went home and I hurriedly went in the house to unpack in case he wanted to go out tonight but who knows with Alex, but I still had to think of a logical reason for me to leave without one of them coming with me unless if Maryse went with me but didn't go with me, but even then Mike will find a way to come with. My phone started ringing, I picked it up running into my room so that Mike won't be able to hear my conversation wit Alex.

"Hey sweetie…" Alex said.

"Hey, you get checked in?" I asked sitting on my bed smiling.

"Yeah, I am about to shower up before coming to pick you up, you still want to go out?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go out?" I asked.

"Because of Mike…."

"I think that you have dated Mike enough this weekend, I think you kind of need some alone time with me." I said.

"Very true….it'll be nice, I don't mind Mike but it was kind of awkward…"

"I was there…what do you have planned?"

"You'll see." Alex said.

"I'll see you later…text me before you leave." I said.

"I'll do better than that, I'll call you…"

"Okay…" I said as I smiled before we said our good-byes hanging up. I went into my closet finding a new outfit taking it with me into my own bathroom taking a shower and getting into my new outfit that I thought would fit anything that he has planned for tonight. As I was taking a shower, I was trying to find the perfect excuse to tell Mike about where I'm going rather than the truth when I thought of the perfect lie and that was I was going to get picked up by Claudia to go shopping for wardrobe things for this weekends events. But would this outfit be too much for that? Maybe we'll go out to eat or go do something else, or that I just wanted to look nice because I don't know who else may be there. I then went to my phone changing the ringtone that Alex had so Mike won't know it was Alex calling since Mike knew what Alex's ringtone, he just didn't know it was Alex but a different Alex that I don't even know. I began doing other things such as doing my hair, make-up and accessorizing before I grabbed my purse and phone heading out of the room sitting on the couch next to my sister who was enjoying a book.

"Why are you dressed up?" Mike asked.

"Claudia wants to go hang out and discuss the attires I had designed among just hanging out to get to know each other outside of work." I said.

"Why are you dressed like that then?" Mike asked

"I don't know where she wants to go or what she has planned." I said shrugging.

"Do you need a ride?" Mike offered.

"No, she said she'll pick me up…" I said.

"She knows where we live?" Maryse asked jumping in.

"I gave her your address and she said she has a GPS." I said.

"I'm surprised you even know our address." Mike said.

"I do too…" I said hoping to god he doesn't challenge me on it.

"Does it matter if you do or not?" Maryse asked stepping in, I think she knew I didn't know the address and was saving me the explanation of how I can tell Claudia if I didn't even know.

"When is she going to be here?" Mike asked.

"Any minute, she said she'll call when she got here or when she was leaving the hotel." I said.

"She doesn't live in LA?" Mike asked.

"Not that I know of, I think she is in LA for business so I think she is going to bring me with her on some things so I might be in and out of the house to do business with her." I said hoping that will deal with Mike if Alex wants to hit the beach again or wants to do something during the day.

"That is a sucky way to spend your break." Mike said.

"Hey, I would do anything to stay with this company and keep my job…I love it." I said.

"You wouldn't do it if you didn't love it." Mike said when my phone begun to ring, I looked at the screen seeing Alex's name and I knew that I must be very subtle on what I say so they won't know that I was talking to Alex instead of Claudia. I picked it up after the 2nd or 3rd ring putting it up to my ear afterwards.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go…are you on the way?" I asked.

"Yep, you want me to pull around the corner?"

"Yeah, that'll be for the best….I'll meet you outside." I said.

"Okay…see you soon." Alex said as I hung up and stood up putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Where are you going?" Maryse asked.

"I am going outside to wait for Claudia, she's on her way and she wants me to wait outside to make sure she gets the right house." I said.

"Oh okay, we won't wait up…" Maryse said as I walked outside and made my way to the drive way slowly walking across it trying to entertain myself until Alex had pulled up stopping on the street.

"Jump in!" Alex yelled out of his window, I smiled instantly as I ran over to the passenger side jumping into the car as fast as I could before Mike could catch a glimpse of what car I was in or who was actually driving. "You look beautiful tonight." Alex said as he reached over grabbing my hand as I was still buckling up.

"More than usual?" I asked jokingly.

"You look more beautiful every time I see you." Alex said.

"I don't think that is possible." I said.

"It is…" Alex said as he turned around and headed back the way we came.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to go get some dinner then we are going to go dancing."

"At a club?"

"Not really." Alex said smiling as I guess I just felt confident in him to plan something that we will both enjoy. "What does Mike think your doing?" Alex asked.

"He thinks I'm out with Claudia to go over my designs…."

"Now I'm a chick?"

"You've been a chick, every time you call he thinks your Alexandria, a girl I went to school with and models." I said laughing a tad.

"Your so sneaky…would I make a cute girl?"

"Please don't try to pull off a girl look…" I said.

"Why not? I think I can pull it off…" Alex said.

"You probably could, it's sad to say you'll probably look better than I do as a girl."

"I doubt that…" Alex said.

"You want to make a bet?" I asked.

"No…because I don't think it would pan out well for either one of us."

"Why's that?" I asked as he turned down another street.

"Either I will look better than I thought as a girl or I will be comfortable in your clothing and decide to cross dress for rest of my life."

"You won't find our clothes comfortable…"

"You don't feel comfortable in them?"

"I'm only comfortable in them because I have lived in them my whole life and I have learned tricks while in my designing classes to adjust the clothes to make the person feel comfortable with what they are wearing." I said as he pulled into a parking lot

"Maybe you can help with my trunks….I mean….I mean, use one of your tricks…"

"I know what you meant Alex…why are you so awkward about that?"

"You were the one that was uncomfortable about sex on our first date…"

"Okay, we are both uncomfortable about things sexually."

"I'm not uncomfortable about sex, just uncomfortable discussing my junk."

"Your junk huh?" I asked as I unbuckled and went to open my door.

"I got it…" Alex said as he climbed out, running around opening the door for me, he stuck his hand out helping me stand to my feet and we stood face to face, I smiled as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I leant forward pressing my lips to his for a small kiss. "What's that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss you?"

"No…" Alex said as I stepped out of the way of the door and he shut the door, he grabbed my hand as we headed into the restaurant, he pulled the door open letting me walk in first and he pulled the second door open seeing the inside of the restaurant liking it already.

"What restaurant is this?" I asked.

"Chili's, it isn't the most fanciest restaurant but it is better than Denny's like last time." Alex said as the hostess took us to a seat and there were television screens playing different games of different sports.

"This is pretty neat that they play different sports so you won't miss a single minute." I said smiling.

"I do too…but I have a hard time catching the games with the way the schedules work out but I do try to record them at home but they sometimes go over what they are supposed to be ending." Alex said.

"I hate when shows go over and you miss the end of it."

"Me too….I always end up recording it and if I end up missing the end, I'm sure you can find it online somehow." Alex said as he opened the menu to look at it as I grabbed the deals to see what they had.

"They have a 2 for $20 deal." I said reading it.

"They still do that?" Alex asked setting his menu down.

"Obviously if I'm looking at it." I said smiling.

"You want to do that?" Alex asked as he grabbed the other side of it turning for both of us to look at.

"That looks good." I said pointing to the nachos that they had on there.

"You want to get those as our appetizer?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, I love nachos…" Alex said as I just chuckled the way he said it as I begun reading the entrees that you could get that was a part of that deal when the server came taking our orders. "I'm kind of glad it's a date with you…the last weekend it felt like I was dating Mike than I was you…" Alex said.

"Sorry about that…he's kind of freaked out about everything, he did it out the goodness of his heart." I said.

"I know but he is ridiculous." Alex said.

"He was quite ridiculous, I can't believe you let him put sun block on you…" I said laughing.

"What was I going to tell him?"

"No, that you would rather burn."

"He wouldn't let me…I'm his tag partner, remember?"

"Yeah, I don't see him letting you be burnt because he would only let you be tanned that's it." I said chuckling.

"He is very concerned about making sure I'm tan."

"How so?"

"He double checks to make sure I spray tan before the shows…" Alex said.

"Does he spray tan you?"

"Not recently…if he thinks I haven't he would, probably more so now because I think he is afraid you would."

"I would totally put a spray tan on you."

"That sounded more sexy than you had attended." Alex said when our drinks and nachos were set onto the table for us to start drinking and munching on.

"That sounded sexy? I need to remember not to be sexy."

"Only when Mike is around when you can't say things like that to me."

"Why not?" I asked teasingly as I took a bite from a nacho.

"Because I would have to do this." He said as he leant against the table pushing his lips against mine for a passionate kiss that I have never gotten from him before, my mind was blown.

"Whoa…" I said after he broke the kiss, he was still leaning over the table with his face mere inches from me smirking.

"Didn't expect that did you?"

"No…but is it bad for me to say it's hot in here?" I asked and he laughed more before he sat back to normal.

"Drink some of your soda to cool down." Alex said smiling as I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, Mike wouldn't enjoy seeing that…" I said when Alex's face went stone faced and it was weird, "What?" I asked, he pointed to the door, I turned seeing Mike and Maryse walking in. "Shit, come on!" I said sliding out grabbing Alex's hand dragging him towards the back door that they used for take out orders only going out those doors without paying for what we had bought which I have never done before and we had to run around the back of the building so they couldn't see us through the windows.

"That was close but yet it got my heart beating…" Alex said smiling as we got into his car.

"I don't know why they are here…" I said as I couldn't believe I just ruined our whole date pretty much, at least I felt like I ruined our date.

"They were probably hungry and known Maryse she didn't know we were there per say…we will go find something else to eat, hell we just skipped out on paying that meal we have extra money to spend." Alex said smiling and giggling.

"It's not funny Alex."

"Come on Addie, it's pretty funny." Alex said.

"I ruined this whole date." I said.

"You didn't ruin the date…I'm having a blast…I know what we can do…" Alex said as he started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see…" Alex said smiling as he pulled out of the parking lot not telling me where he was taking me now.


	37. Chapter 37

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex pulled out of the parking lot turning right to go to some place I didn't know, but yet I was kind of excited.

"No one said dates can't be adventurous huh?" I asked chuckling now that I realized how hilarious this could be.

"Yeah, I'm laughing….they are going to be pissed when they realized we skipped out on the bill…" Alex said.

"I've never done that before….well once but I was on a date and it was going bad so I escaped through the window's bathroom…"

"You girls can really fit through those things?"

"Us skinny ones can." I said chuckling.

"You were mean to that guy…"

"No, if you met this guy and you will understand why I skipped out within the first five minutes you meet him…have you skipped out on the bill before now?" I asked.

"Once or twice back when I was in high school." Alex said.

"How'd you skip out of the meal?" I asked curiously not sure how you will do that in a big group of people.

"We waited until the waitress was distracted at a different table or something on the other side of the restaurant and one by one we left the restaurant, the hardest is when you're the last one…"

"Were you ever the last one?"

"Once, but I succeeded because I didn't pay the bill…."

"Did you guys ever get caught or get in trouble for it?" I asked.

"Not really, we never got charges pressed against us and our parents never found out."

"Parents are so clueless to what us teenagers do with our friends and spare time." I said smiling.

"They always wonder why we never do our homework, it's because of our friends always distract us…" Alex said as he pulled into another plaza seeing a shop or two amongst fast food restaurants.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see…" Alex said as he pulled into the drive thru of the Carl's Jr.

"You for real? We are going to Carl's Jr.?"

"I'll make it romantic, trust me." Alex said as he pulled up and we ordered our food and he paid for it amongst with grabbing our food and drinks before he pulled back onto the main street.

"I just stole a fry." I said chewing a fry with some of it still hanging out, Alex stopped at the red light, he leant over taking the other half in his mouth breaking it kind of like the 'Lady and The Tramp' but with fries. "I can't believe you just tried to re-enact that scene." I said laughing a tad.

"It was cute though." Alex said as he finished chewing his part of the fry.

"It was definitely cute." I said as I smirked as I looked out the window watching the buildings as we drove by. "I don't understand why things close down so early…"

"Well, it's a Tuesday, it's not like it's a weekend where no one is working or kids don't have school so they are always out and about where as during the week barely anyone will want to do things because they got work the next day." Alex said.

"I understand that but it sucks for people like us who work weekends but don't during the week."

"It does, but we don't need to be out doing something spectacular besides hanging with your sweetie and relaxing to be able to do it all again the next weekend." Alex said.

"But it gets boring staying at home for three whole days because lord knows while on tour your either in your room, arena or at the bar…I have yet been else where besides this past weekend."

"What about that time we went to the pizza place?"

"But even then we just picked up the pizza and came back to the hotel room."

"Are you saying you want to do more than just lounging in the hotel room?"

"Maybe once in a while…"

"Maybe we can figure something out soon." Alex said as I started to smell sea water over the delicious smell of our Carl's Jr.

"Are we near the beach?" I asked.

"How could you tell?" Alex asked as he pulled up to the next light that was a dead end and the ocean was right in front of us. "I figured have dinner on the beach of sorts…it's not quite like a picnic though."

"It'll be romantic still none the less Alex." I said as he turned right pulling into the first parking lot he found and paid the daily fee for us to park and we climbed out grabbing our drinks and the bag of food walking along a sidewalk that was towards the back of the beach to a bench that we sat on so we couldn't get sand on or in our food. "It's nice out." I said as I felt the breeze that was coming in from the ocean front, but it wasn't too cold where you needed a jacket, and it felt about 60 to 70 degrees so it wasn't too bad.

"That it is…what do you like most about the beach?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, I just love it…it just seems so calming…" I said as I shrugged not knowing what exactly about the whole ocean and beach that I liked, but I just loved going there.

"It is just calming, I think that is why some people listen to it on those frame things, like they have the rain forest or jungle…"

"Yeah, to help them fall them asleep." I said.

"Have you ever used one?"

"Nope…but I don't know how close to the actual thing it sounds….I love the sea life, when I was younger I used to have dolphins and whales all over my room."

"Which one do you like more?" Alex asked as he took a bite of a fry before he took another bite of his cheese burger.

"Dolphins, I was thinking about getting a dolphin tattoo but never got around to it and my parents would have instantly kicked me out nor let me come back home from the dorms when they found out." I said.

"Your parents don't like tattoos?"

"No, not at all…my dad used to threaten me with 'If I see a tattoo on your skin, I will scrape it off with my fingernail.'"

"Ouch."

"Yeah…and he said that if he saw a piercing somewhere other than our ears that he will yank it out."

"What if you could hide it? I mean, no facial rings but you can do belly rings or else where." Alex said.

"Same thing with tattoos, I could get it somewhere where it'll be constantly covered."

"You want to go get one?"

"Not tonight, I don't want you to see that side of me and ruin my image."

"You won't ruin your image…but I don't think you should get one either, Mike would kill both of us…"

"Yep, what would your parents say if you brought someone home with numerous tattoos and piercings?"

"They won't think anything of it since I have the one on my back."

"Will I ever meet your parents?"

"Yep, when I feel that we are serious enough…."

"Are we not serious?"

"We are serious, I like to think we are serious but I want to get over the Mike hurdle, when he starts appreciating us being together."

"Yeah, I think it will make it harder on him if he heard that your parents approved and he hadn't yet." I said still shocked and kind of hurt that he didn't want to take me home to meet his parents, I would take him home to my parents now but maybe I was going too fast.

"You okay?" Alex asked, I guess he could tell I was kind of upset.

"Yeah…just thinking and hoping that Mike didn't see us tonight…"

"He didn't see us and if he did, he would have chased us out of there and went after me mainly."

"Yeah…" I said as we ate our dinner, he stood up taking the bag of our empty wrappers and fry containers to the nearest trash can.

"Since we're here, you want to walk along the beach?" Alex asked as he walked back to me standing in front of me sipping his drink that still had some left.

"Absolutely…" I said smiling as I stood up grasping his free hand to swing slightly back and forth between us as we walked down the sidewalk that was right next to the sandy beach enjoying the breeze, the smell of the ocean and just the sounds of the waves crashing in. "Thanks for dinner, is this what all you had planned?" I asked curiously as we reached another parking lot that we didn't park in.

"Nope, there is one more thing I have planned but it's kind of early for that…or maybe we will go there tomorrow if we don't make it tonight."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Alex said smirking.

"I thought that was really cute and romantic of you to think of coming to the beach right off the bat when Chili's didn't work out…"

"I did what I could….Carl's Jr. wasn't the best choice on my point but I think it might of ruined everything if I just pulled into a Wal-Mart and tried to do a full picnic on the beach…"

"Carl's Jr. is great, may not be the perfect restaurant for a date but hey, I always liked a guy that is okay with going to restaurants like that…I don't always need to go to big restaurants like Chili's…"

"I won't call Chili's a big restaurant."

"It's a lot bigger and fancier than Carl's Jr." I stated.

"Very true…so your okay with any restaurant I take you to?"

"I don't care if we go get food, food doesn't matter to me because all that matters is that I am with you…."

"Me too…" Alex said as he stopped, he turned me to face him wrapping his arms around my waist and held me close to his embrace, "I know this may be too soon, but I think I love you Addie." Alex said as I felt instant blush and a smile creeping onto my face.

"I think I love me too…" I said chuckling.

"I'm serious Addie…" Alex said as he ran his hand through my hair pushing some behind my ear in the process.

"I love you too Alex…" I said smirking as the words left my mouth and I leant forward pressing my lips against his, our lips broke momentarily before he leant in pressing our lips back together. "You are the first person I've ever kissed on the beach…" I said as the kiss broke, my forehead pressed against his as I was still on my tip toes leaning against his solid frame and he was holding me still with his strong arms still wrapped around my waist.

"We aren't technically on the beach….we are on the sidewalk…" Alex said.

"Your so literal…." I said giggling and rolled my eyes.

"I guess we should technically make it on the beach then…" Alex said as he led me the few steps onto the sand, he leant down a tad to give me another kiss and I smiled after our lips broke. "Now you have had your first kiss on the beach."

"Now I have…was this your first?" I asked curiously.

"You're my second…" Alex said truthfully.

"Who was the first?" I asked kind of upset but yet I couldn't be mad, because who wouldn't want to kiss a man that looked like Alex and I am sure that he had girlfriends before me.

"My high school girlfriend…but that was years ago." Alex said.

"What was she like?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter….all that matters is that we are together now and you're the winner to my heart." Alex said moving my hand to his heart.

"Were you always this smooth?"

"I can be…" Alex said smirking when he caught my lips in another kiss. "Is your stomach settled?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"You up to go on with what I have planned?"

"Yeah, as long as Mike or Maryse don't show up to ruin it…" I said smiling.

"I don't see Mike or Maryse coming to where I have planned to take you next…"

"Are you sure that I'll like it then?"

"If you don't then we will be able to leave…" Alex said smiling as we tossed our cups away walking the distance back to his rental car, he opened my door holding it open until I was fully in before shutting it and running around to climb in the drivers seat. I buckled up watching him doing the same starting the car up before he started to pull out of the empty parking lot.

"I don't know why people don't come to the beach at night, especially now during the summer." I said.

"Because they aren't allowed in the beach without lifeguard on duty…"

"Do people really follow that?" I asked.

"Well, California along with Florida is filled with surfers, do you really think you can surf with it being dark out?"

"Yeah, your eyes adjust to the darkness…"

"But it's a lot harder during that time and it's a bigger risk of not getting out alive with no lifeguards on duty…plus it is cooler out…"

"I would think people would like it cooler out here than during the day when it's about 100 some degrees out." I said shrugging.

"People do like the cooler air but there isn't much to do on the beach during the night, it's not like you can sun bathe, surf, and no one would dare to get into the ocean because the ocean is cold enough as it is during the day, can you imagine how much colder it'll be at night?"

"You make good points, so that makes it the most perfect dating spot…" I said smirking.

"I thought so…" Alex said smiling proudly.

"Never forget that tip…." I said smirking.

"I won't…I can be romantic even if I don't want too…I'm that good."

"God your cocky like Mike."

"You say that like it's a bad thing…"

"Just don't let it go to your head like he does…"

"I won't…" Alex said smirking as he reached over grasping my hand as he was driving with his other hand.


	38. Chapter 38

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex pulled into a parking lot that was next to a building that had wood panels on the outside and looked like it was all out of wood but I hadn't seen the inside.

"What is this place?" I asked never seeing a place like this in LA before.

"Promise you won't judge." Alex said as he parked the car leaving it on somewhat so we could hear the radio softly playing.

"Have I ever judged you before?"

"I don't know, have you?"

"No, it's not in my place to judge you…"

"This is a country bar…I told you how my mom knows how to line dance, what I didn't tell you was that my mom taught me…"

"Seriously?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"Not at all…I have never really gave country music a shot…"

"There is a first for everything isn't there?"

"That there is." I said smiling as he shut the car off rest of the way, I unbuckled myself and reached for the door opening it and started to climb out. "Will you teach me how to line dance?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe, we'll see if anyone else is doing it…"

"Is there a chance that they won't?" I asked.

"Like any club, it's hard to tell what one is really jamming or not…" Alex said holding onto my hand.

"Most clubs are jamming if you go to the right ones…how did you find this place unless if you come here often?" I asked as we got up to the door where Alex showed his ID and I pulled out my passport getting entrance into the bar hearing the country song playing throughout the bar.

"I have been here once or twice when I could sneak away…got to stay true to my roots…" Alex said as we walked further in seeing a few people on the dance floor, some at tables or at the bar, I had never seen so many cowboy boots or hats in one place before.

"Do you own any boots or hats?" I asked smiling, I honestly would love to see him wear a pair.

"No…I used to wear them when I was younger when my mom dressed me…" Alex said as he led me to a table where he helped me onto a bar stool and he climbed onto the one next to me where I just absorbed in the new atmosphere.

"So?" Alex asked.

"So what?" I asked turning to look at him with a smile.

"How do you like it? I mean, if it's too much we can leave."

"No, I want to stay…I love it here…" I said when a girl walked up to the table with a plaid shirt tied right below her bust line and a jean skirt that went to mid thigh and cowboy boots.

"You guys want a beer?" She asked as she moved the tray she was holding.

"No thanks, I'm good…thanks." I said smiling as Alex nodded in agreement and she went on her way. "So, are you going to show me your moves?" I asked wanting to see him do the line dance that was being performed by fellow bar goers.

"Do I have too?"

"Yeah, you brought me here and now I want to see this and learn what I can." I said smirking when Alex blushingly stood up walking to the dance floor closest to our table performing the few dance moves that went along with the line dance that was being performed, after going through the moves once or twice he came up to me grabbing my hand pulling me off the bar stool. "Alex, I don't know how to do this…" I said not wanting to go dance.

"It's not hard….I'll teach you…" Alex said as he twirled me around to where my back was pressed up against his hard chest and body, his hands resting on my pelvis line and my hands slowly fell on top of his. "Two steps to the left…a step to the right….twirl your partner…forward three steps…" Alex said as he went through the steps getting us to go in the big square that all the couples were doing while doing the line dancing and after a few takes I finally got it down and was having so much fun with it. He taught me different line dances that were being performed there that night, I was told that each song had a different type of dance that went along with it so I had so much learning but it was so interesting to me to learn the difference and all the new things. "Look at the time, I should get you home…" Alex said as we walked up to the empty table we were sitting at earlier that night.

"What time is it?" I asked kind of out of breath from all the dancing that we just did.

"Midnight…Mike may not be happy about you getting back late especially when he finds out that it's me that had taken you out."

"Yeah, plus known him he will wake me up early to see why I came in so late." I said as I grabbed my purse and he grabbed my hand leading me out of the club. "I had fun Alex, we should come back to this place." I said cuddling up to his arm.

"We will…" He said as he let go of my hand wrapping his strong arm around me holding me closer to his embrace feeling warmer than without being this close to him.

"When did you learn all those different line dances?"

"My mom knew all of them….it was part of her routine for pageants."

"Did she ever enter you into beauty pageants when you were a kid? Don't they have boy leagues?"

"They did, but my dad never let her…" He said as he unlocked the car by his keychain and pulled the passenger side door open for me.

"Whys that?" I asked as he shut the door before he walked around to the other side climbing in.

"Because I'm a boy and he believes that men shouldn't enter into those type of things."

"Would you let your son enter them?" I asked.

"I'll be okay with it if he really wanted to do it…."

"You will have an open mind about it…I never did the pageant thing so I don't think I will push my kids into doing it."

"I won't push my kids into it either…I would want my kids to make their own decisions."

"That is the best parenting style."

"What is one parenting style did your parents have that you would want to use on your kids?" Alex asked.

"Um…I'm not sure…probably encouraging them and supporting them 100% in whatever they decide."

"That is a good parenting style."

"What about you?"

"I want to put my kids into sports that way they can learn how to share, work on a team and be social." Alex said.

"I wish my parents would have done that…"

"Maybe you can use it as well…"

"I might…" I said smirking when he turned down the residential street knowing that we are getting close to the house, "But I better not have a kid anytime soon." I said as I looked over to Alex smirking seeing him smile.

"Me neither…I'm too young as it is, I'm not done having fun yet…"

"Me neither…I think Mike is asleep." I said as Alex parked across the street from the house seeing all the lights inside were off.

"I'll walk you to the door." Alex said shutting off the car pulling the keys out, he ran around opening the door for me and he slammed the door when I cleared the distance. He grabbed my hand as we stepped onto the curb looking both ways before we ran across the street walking up the walkway. "I hope you had fun tonight even though it wasn't much."

"I had a blast, your very creative on the spot." I said smirking remembering the night.

"I can be, but I think it's partly my romantic side." Alex said as we reached the front door, I looked at the door turning to face Alex and he grabbed my other hand as we facing each other.

"Thanks Alex…are we going out tomorrow?"

"That depends if you can get out…" Alex said smiling.

"I'll get out." I said smiling as we started leaning towards each other for a kiss when the door flung open stopping right before our lips met.


	39. Chapter 39

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

****A/N: I'M IN COLLEGE NOW, I'M ONLY UPLOADING THESE CHAPTERS NOW BECAUSE THEY WERE WRITTEN BEFORE CLASSES STARTED AND I JUST HAD THE TIME TO EDIT THEM. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD UNTIL END OF MARCH, BEGINNING OF APRIL IF I'M LUCKY SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME.****

**Mike's Point of View-**

Maryse and I spent the night together in the house besides going to dinner at Chili's, we are only home from tour for a few days so it's nice to be able to go out on the town instead of being cooped up in the house. I played video games on my gaming console as Maryse read her books, I was getting worried about Addie because it was getting later and later and she hasn't texted or called us.

"Did Addie say when she will be home?" I asked as I looked over to Maryse real quick before I missed anything on my game.

"Nope, but it can't be that late since it deals with wrestling and I don't see Claudia wanting to be out that late, she is quite older than us and not as hip." Maryse said as we made quick eye contact as she said it.

"Your right, it's weird that she hasn't texted or anything if she was going to be late."

"Mike, she doesn't have a curfew, plus she has the house keys."

"She does too have curfew." I said.

"Mike, she is 26 years old, she is old enough to come and go as she pleases and we can't sit her and limit her." Maryse said.

"Your right but I worry, LA isn't safe as it is during the day by yourself especially as a female but I can't imagine at night. I hope she took that pepper spray or blade I had bought her."

"She always has that when she is out on her own, she is a strong girl and knows how to take care of herself. Plus, she isn't alone she is with a group of people so it can't be that bad." Maryse said.

"Your right…I'm going to go to bed, it's getting kind of late…" I said shutting the gaming off, I wasn't that tired but I figured that it's better than sitting playing my game making myself more worried.

"I'll join you." Maryse said as we headed upstairs, she climbed into bed after she finished her rituals and I stood in the bathroom brushing my teeth, I looked out to the bedroom seeing her sitting up finishing the chapter in her book.

"How's the book?" I tried to say with my toothbrush in my mouth.

"It's pretty good…I'm almost done with it." Maryse said looking over to me from her book, she put her book mark in it putting it aside, "I'm surprised your calm enough to go to sleep without Adora being home."

"I know…it's surprising me too but I got to realize that she is a grown woman and even though I am worried about her, but she can take care of herself…she isn't stupid like I think she is, that is why I gave her a blade to keep in her pocket in situations like this…" I said trying to talk myself into this whole thing, I loved Adora like my little sister that I had never had and like a big brother, you always worry if they are still out on the town while your trying to go to bed and I didn't want Maryse to know it was eating me alive. Maryse has always been calm about this, but they are half sisters and have been through so much trouble together, she has helped her sister sneak in and out of the house way too much, Lord knows I was there too many times in the get away vehicle. I always never got how they looked so much alike if they are half sisters but yet I look at their mom and can see the instant relation and I guess their mom definitely has those genes that are more dominant than either one of their fathers and I know that they both act similar but Adora is more emotional and trusting than Maryse and Maryse is more physically active and more girly girl, not saying Adora isn't because she does do wardrobe but she is more of the girl that wants to wear tennis shoes, and sweats where Maryse wears the heels and the skirts almost everyday. I spit out the toothpaste into the sink rinsing out my brush before putting it into the brush holder.

"She has a blade?" Maryse asked.

"Yep, I told her to use it only when she needs to because you woman need some kind of protection and I had put one in your purse as well in case I am never there to defend you." I said as I poured some mouth wash into the cap of the bottle and drunk it to gurgle it.

"You know Adora won't want to use that, I know I won't."

"I know you don't like weapons but if your as skinny as you and Adora are, you may need to use them because that may be your only hope, and I taught Adora a few moves to use as well…"

"When was this?" Maryse asked as she laid in the bed resting her head on her hand watching me as I made my way to the bed after cleaning up and turning the light off.

"One night when we were in France, she was talking about how she had a night class that got out at 11 PM and I didn't like her campus because it was shady so I gave her a blade and taught her a few harmless moves she could use to keep the person there until police could arrive." I said shrugging as I climbed into the bed.

"You are such a good guy…why aren't you like this all the time?" Maryse asked as she smiled.

"Because good guys always finish last." I said smiling as we met in the middle for a kiss.

"Good night, love you." She said smiling as she kissed me again.

"Night, love you!" I said rolling over turning my light off, making the room dark and I laid there with wide eyes listening to every creak that the house made or every breeze that came from outside or the thumping of the air conditioner when it turned on waiting to hear the sound of the door unlocking downstairs to know that she has finally got home. I begun to feel my mouth getting dry and I figured might as well go get a glass of water, that usually helps people sleep. I got up slowly so it won't wake Maryse up, she can either be a really soft sleeper or a really tough sleeper and I didn't know which night it was so I tried not to wake her and I didn't. I walked downstairs going into the kitchen not even paying attention to the cars that were parked outside besides when I saw Addie and what to look to be a man walking up the walkway to the house, it was so dark and he was on the other side of Addie so I couldn't make out much about him. I went to the front door putting my ear against the door trying to hear what they were saying.

"Thanks Alex…are we going out tomorrow?" Addie said when I looked out the peep hole to see Alex Riley standing in front of her now, she lied to me? I begun to feel hurt and anger at the same time.

"That depends if you can get out…" Alex said smiling, and she is going to lie to me again tomorrow? They are dating?

"I'll get out." Addie said confidently as I watched them leaning in close and she begun to wrap her arms around him for what looked to be a kiss and I didn't want that so I flung the front door open as fast as I could. "Mike, what are you doing up?" Addie asked after she jumped back from Alex's embrace.

"What am I doing up? Why are you with Alex and not Claudia?" I asked.

"I can explain that." Addie said.

"Both of you, in the house…now!" I said as I stepped aside as they looked at each other for a few moments as Addie walked in first and Alex walked in behind her, he stopped in front of me and he opened his mouth to say something, "Just go!" I said as I pointed to the living room, Alex nodded and went into the living standing next to Addie, I shut the door locking it and walked over to the living room, "Sit." I said as they did what I said, Alex grabbed onto Addie's hands as they watched me intently as I paced in front of them in the living room. I was mad at them for not telling me the truth, but I could understand why they didn't tell me after the way I had been acting towards the fact that they could have been dating and that they could have got the idea that I didn't like them together. I was upset that I acted this way and that it had truly been my fault, so I was upset with myself. I wanted to be happy for them because I could tell how happy they were together and obviously they want to be together even how hard I was trying to scare Alex away and separate them. "Alex, outside." I said nodding to the backyard.

"But Mike-" Addie begun to say to argue with what I wanted to do.

"Addie, it's fine…" Alex said looking to Addie, Addie looked somewhat worried about what I was about to do, Alex patted Addie on her knee and he stood up heading out to the backyard and I closed the door behind me. "Mike, look…" Alex begun.

"Sit and shut up…" I said as Alex sat down and shut up like I said, "How long have you and Addie been dating?"

"For a couple of weeks, since about the time we almost kissed at the bar where you flipped out…" Alex said truthfully.

"Why didn't you feel the need to tell me?"

"Honestly Mike, because you acted like you didn't want us together, you freaked out about everything we did and we didn't tell you because we are happy together and we don't want you to ruin our happiness." Alex said when I let that sink in for a few moments when I turned around from my spot looking into the house seeing Addie watching both of us from the couch with a concerned expression.

"Alex, I look to Addie as my little sister and as her older brother I got to look out for her, even from boys like you."

"But-" Alex begun and I stuck my hand out to shut him up and he did.

"I may not like the fact that she is dating my best friend but after seeing how happy you guys were together this past weekend and for someone not to run away after letting me put sun block on them, you must really love her. Just remember, I made Alex Riley and I can easily crush Alex Riley if you hurt that girl." I said pointing into the house at Addie.

"I completely understand and I won't hurt her, I love her Mike." Alex said.

"Right, but just remember, I hold your career and life in my hands…" I said as I gave him the evil point before I pulled the door open and motioned for him to go in first.

"So?" Addie asked standing to her feet with a worried expression on her face, Alex walked over to her giving her a hug before wrapping his arm around her.

"I talked to Alex and I may not like the fact you two are dating BUT I guess either way you two will continue dating with or without my permission." I said.

"Your okay with us dating?" Addie asked excitedly.

"Not fully but Alex and I had a nice conversation…I'm going to bed, so good night Addie…good night Alex." I said as I nodded and walked around the corner going up the stairs and sat on the top stair.

"Now I don't have to worry about inviting you in…I think they have the movie channel if you want to stay here for a little while." Addie suggested.

"Do you think they'll mind?"

"No, they won't mind." Addie said as I decided to chime in.

"I said good night Alex!" I said as Addie and Alex peeked around the corner and I waved at them.

"What are you doing?" Addie asked.

"Making sure Alex leaves…" I said.

"But-" Addie said.

"Addie, it's fine…I should get going anyway…" Alex said as he put his hand on her bicep, Addie nodded as she walked with him the short distance to the door opening it for him and she held it open for him and she stepped behind the door so I couldn't see them.

"Night Alex." I heard Addie say with a soft smack as if they were kissing, I almost gagged thinking that is what they were doing. The door shut and Addie turned to look at me with her arms crossed, "Your so ridiculous sometimes." She said rolling her eyes turning around.

"I'm ridiculous? How am I ridiculous? I just said it was okay for you two to date, isn't that good enough?"

"I'm very happy about that, but your ridiculous for not letting Alex stay here longer…"

"I don't want to think he is down here trying to get into your pants."

"What kind of girl do you think I am to let Alex get into my pants this soon? Can you please step back and trust my judgment?" Addie asked.

"I'm willing to try." I said.

"Please?"

"I'm going to try…"

"Thanks." Addie said smiling as she gave me a hug, "Goodnight Mike." Addie said as she turned around going into her room and I turned around going into the kitchen seeing Alex just now buckling up and pulling out of his parking job, I couldn't believe that these two actually were or want to date but I can't stop them. I turned around leaning against the counter behind me with my arms crossed over my chest trying to let it process and trying to not let it bother me. I pushed myself off the counter going up the stairs to go to bed finally since the tiredness had finally hit me, I climbed into the bed pulling the covers over me and wrapped my arm around my beautiful girlfriend kissing her forehead realizing how it must feel not to be able to be with the person you love because someone doesn't like it.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maryse asked as her eyes were barely open and in a groggy voice.

"We'll talk in the morning." I said as she didn't waste anytime going back to sleep and scooted closer to my embrace wrapping my arms around her tighter.


	40. Chapter 40

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

****A/N: I CHANGED THIS STORY TO M DUE TO A SCENE IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS THAT I AM POSTING ALONG WITH ANOTHER SCENE FURTHER IN THIS STORY, I ORIGINALLY DID NOT PLAN ON HAVING THESE SCENES BUT IT JUST HAPPENED. I WILL PUT AN A/N LIKE THIS ONE ON SUCH CHAPTERS, IF IT IS STRONG ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT I WILL LET YOU KNOW BUT IF THERE IS VERY LITTLE I WILL LET YOU KNOW.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I slept in my bed peacefully wanting to sleep as long as I could so during the night I could stay up longer with Alex at his hotel or for whatever he has planned when I begun to feel something moving on my bed, I knew it wasn't from me so I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see my sister getting comfortable next to me with her eyes staring at me and her mouth made into a smile.

"Morning." Maryse said.

"What Maryse?" I asked closing my eyes wanting to go back to bed whenever she finished telling me what she was smiling at.

"Mike told me what happened." Maryse said.

"Did he tell you everything or did he just tell you what he wanted to tell you?"

"He told me everything…he really wants to change, that is why he has a surprise for you."

"Alex?" I asked, that is the only logical surprise he could get me if he really wanted to change, I jumped out of my bed without Maryse being able to say anything else running out my room seeing Mike sitting on the couch pulling on his shoes. I was slightly disappointed not seeing Alex in sight.

"Morning, I got a surprise for you." Mike said smiling.

"What?" I asked hoping it still had something to deal with Alex when he flung open his jacket seeing the t-shirt he was wearing with Mickey Mouse on it.

"We are going to Disneyland!" He said.

"I'm going back to bed." I said turning around, I couldn't believe I got so excited about that, I turned around but Maryse stopped me.

"No, come on, it'll be fun." Maryse said.

"Fun for who? An 8 year old?" I said.

"I have fun, come on Addie, it'll be like old times!" Mike said.

"He's really excited, just come with." Maryse said.

"Fine….let me go get ready." I said dreading this whole trip, yet another trip to an amusement park with them where I will be the third wheel. I always have fun hanging with my sister and Mike, who is like a big brother of sorts, but I didn't feel like going to amusement park on a day like this. I wanted to stay at home and be with Alex rather than go to an amusement park with my sister and Mike to make me feel lonely, miss Alex and sit alone on every ride that we went on because most rides were two or four people per row. I showered and got dressed in something I won't mind wearing for a day at Disneyland, in mid-summer in California before I walked out making sure I had grabbed my pair of sunglasses seeing Maryse sliding water bottles and sun block for us to wear.

"You ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…let's go." I said dreading this day as I checked to make sure I had my phone texting Alex as we walked into the garage climbing into Mike's car, I hadn't got a response from Alex so I kept sending texts every half hour or more thinking maybe the last one didn't go through and calling him, in between my texts and between all this I would lean my head back against the head rest I had in the back seat resting my eyes as best as I could with the sun shining through hitting me, sun glasses or not it was still bright. I was still worried about Alex, he has never ignored any of my texts or calls before so I begun to think the worst but didn't want to show it because I knew Maryse and Mike wanted to have fun today but I think it had been noted that I was in no mood to want to be here today. We climbed out of the car as we arrived to the park, I see Mike texting which was odd of him to do on our breaks, he barely texts while on the road much less when we are at home but I didn't think anything of it.

"Are you excited?" Mike asked as he jumped onto Maryse and I before he ended up standing and walking between Maryse and I, he had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah?" I said unsure as I pulled out my phone texting Alex yet again hoping maybe now he would respond but he didn't. We climbed onto the tram to take us to the park so we could go in, I watched the things we passed along with people that decided to walk between the lot and the actual park that were passing us by.

"You okay?" Maryse asked nudging me.

"Yeah, fine." I lied as I looked and nodded my head giving her a fake smile. We got to the part where we had to climb off, I climbed off last and Mike stuck out his hand, I kindly obliged by grabbing it as I stepped off trying not to hit my head like Mike just did, and Maryse could tell something was up because I didn't even let out a laugh.

"I'm going to go buy you a ticket, stay here." Mike said excitedly as he headed towards the ticket lines in an almost run as Maryse and I slowly walked behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said as she stepped in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Look, Mike is here to have fun and I want you to have fun too and we can't if we have Ms. Moody Pants over here…now just tell me what's wrong and maybe I could help."

"I don't want to be here, I am going to be the third wheel again and I'm worried about Alex because he won't answer any of my texts or calls, he has never done that before." I said honestly.

"You won't be the third wheel, I promise…and as for Alex, he could be busy, he never takes his phone with him when he goes to the gym or he could be in the pool." Maryse said, which she was right about that, Alex never takes his phone with him into the gym nor would he if he was going to go into the pool so my worries were put to rest momentarily.

"Your right….I'll try not to ruin the fun." I said letting out a small smile, I didn't feel much better about wanting to be here but I was trying not to ruin the good time that my sister and Mike wanted to have. Mike met up with us again handing me my ticket, we then got in line going through the turn styles so we could get into the park. "Where are we going first?" I asked curiously as I put my ticket in a safe spot so I can use it for fast passes later.

"I want to go to the Mad Hatter store, I heard you can meet Alice In Wonderland and Mad Hatter there!" Mike said excitedly as he grabbed both my and Maryse's hand dragging us through the park to this store.

"I don't want to meet any characters…much less wear one of these crazy hats…" I said as we were now in the store, I had lost Mike and Maryse in the store and now was in an aisle of different hats looking at each one not understanding why people would invest in them.

"Are you sure you don't want to meet any characters?" Mike asked as I turned down a different aisle seeing Mike looking at a display with Maryse and it looked as if he was trying to hide something and I started to head towards them to see what they were doing.

"No…I'm not in the mood." I said looking at one last hat that was supposed to be Goofy.

"Then what about this one?" Mike asked stepping out of the way allowing me to see Alex standing there.

"Alex!" I exclaimed running and jumping into his embrace for a hug, his strong arms wrapped around me picking me up and set me back down as we hugged. "How'd you know we were here?" I asked looking up at Alex when he looked towards Mike.

"He has to be stalking us or something…I think he has a GPS in my faux hawk or something…" Mike said scratching the back of his head.

"Look, I got you all hats…" Alex said as he pulled out 4 hats from the bag he had with our names already stitched into the back handing Mike and Maryse theirs, "And this one is for my pretty lady." Alex said handing it to me before he begun pulling his Mickey hat on.

"I'm not pretty?" Mike asked.

"Your not a lady…" Alex said as I looked at the hat with my name stitched in it, "What's wrong?" Alex asked as I looked up to the site of seeing Alex wearing Mickey ears, it was quite cute.

"Maryse and I usually don't wear hats, it kind of ruins our hair…and we don't look good in hats, that right Maryse?" I asked turning to get Maryse's input when I saw her taking photos with Mike of both of them wearing their Mickey ears. "Well then…" I said.

"Put them on, it'll be cute." Alex said as he rested his hands on my hips, as I let out a soft groan as I pulled the Mickey ears on to match my boyfriend, I pulled out my phone taking a picture of both of us wearing our ears. "We got to get going, our passes for Space Mountain are about to expire." Alex said.

"You got us passes for Space Mountain?" I asked.

"Yep…" Alex said as he pulled his bag onto his back and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the store, now I couldn't help but to smile and today just got better with him being here. Alex and I walked behind Mike and Maryse to Space Mountain where Alex handed the employee the four fast passes allowing us to walk all the way down to the ride loading docks. "You like roller coasters?" Alex asked as we had stopped to wait in line, he was leaning against the railing and I was leaning forward against him smiling.

"Yes…most fun is listening to Mike scream his head off." I said chuckling.

"I do not scream….I just get jumpy." Mike said trying to defend himself.

"All of a sudden I'm more excited for this ride." Alex said smirking.

"It is pretty entertaining…" Maryse said.

"Who's side are you on?" Mike asked looking to my sister who was chuckling. I leant forward to press my lips against Alex's when the line started moving not allowing us to meet for a kiss, we moved forward in line and of course our luck would be to get stopped and be first in line for the next round of being let in.

"Did I spell your name right?" Alex asked as he made eye contact with me.

"How did you spell it?" I asked as I fought with the Mickey ears to see the letters that were stitched on the back of them.

"A-d-o-r-a." Alex said spelling it out.

"Correct my friend…" I said putting it back on my head when Mike pulled his hat off reading his name.

"You put just Mike." Mike said.

"That's your name, isn't it?" Alex asked as Maryse checked her hat as well.

"Its Michael." Mike said sarcastically.

"Don't listen to him, you spelt mine correct though…" Maryse said smiling.

"Champion at spelling bee of 8th grade." Alex said proudly smiling.

"Me too!" I said as he gave me a hi-five when the employee opened the gate telling us four to go to rows 1 and 2.

"What row do you guys want?" Mike asked.

"2nd, I want to watch you scream like a wuss." Alex said.

"I'm not a wuss." Mike said as Maryse led him into row one and I let Alex walk into our row first.

"Yes he is." I said nodding my head getting Alex to laugh when a train pulled up in front of us seeing the people get out before the gates opened letting Alex climb into the proper row, I approached the cart about to grab the hand Alex was sticking out to help me in when Mike dived between us jumping into the cart. "MIKE!" I exclaimed.

"What? You can sit with Maryse." Mike said sitting down adjusting his shirt as I gave him a dirty look then turned to Maryse who was still standing up staring at Mike.

"Mike, get up and sit up here with me." Maryse said.

"But-" Mike begun when Maryse gave him the dirty look, he mumbled before he got up climbing out of the cart and went into the front row allowing Alex help me climb into the cart.

"It's going to be one of those days." I said as I sat down besides Alex.

"He's trying though…" Alex said.

"I know…" I said as I pulled the bar down over my lap as I took my ears off and put them into the net that was provided and attached to the lap bar, he reached out grabbing my hand off the bar that I was digging my nails into, I wasn't afraid of roller coasters it was just nerve wrecking and was always fearing the worse but they are fun none the less. "Watch this." I whispered as the cart started slowly moving forward into the tunnel to lead into the darkness of the ride when I flicked Mike's ear.

"Alex! That's not funny bro!" Mike said turning around, Alex and I bit our lips when he turned back around facing the front when our tram stopped momentarily until it was cleared for us to go, I leant forward doing it again on the other side when he turned around again as we were going up the hill, "I swear I am going to climb back there…" Mike said.

"Dude calm down!" Alex said as he turned back around when Alex and I begun counting down until we got to the top of the hill before we started dipping down a tad before it started going faster as it was going around the turns hearing Mike screaming bloody murder, I was trying so hard not to laugh along with a few screams here and there hearing Alex letting out screams in a more manly way than Mike was. Mid-ride I saw a flash go off symbolizing that the ride just took our photo, and I could just imagine how horrible I looked. "Did it just take our picture?" Alex yelled looking over at me.

"YES!" I answered as we enjoyed rest of the ride as we hurriedly came to a stop in the red tunnel and slowly came around the corner to where we had originally boarded.

"That was fun." Maryse said.

"I think we should go again!" I said excitedly.

"We'll come back, I came all the way down here to do all of Disneyland." Mike said.

"Sorry." I said rolling my eyes as our train stopped behind the one that was just now being boarded.

"I think this picture is going to look horrible." Alex said.

"They are never flattering." I said as I begun fixing my hair from the wind and the high speed we were going before I pulled out my Mickey ears pulling them on.

"I bet you look quite good in it." Alex said.

"I doubt it, I was probably screaming my heart out and my hair is probably flying everywhere." I said.

"I will have to buy it just for that and for Mikes expression up there, he sounded like he was being murdered." Alex said.

"Wait until The Haunted Mansion." I said chuckling as our train started moving forward to take place of the other tram and our bars let loose, Alex grabbed his ears and helped me out of the train as he put his ears on. "I'll race you to the photos." I said.

"Your on." He said pushing me back some so he could get a head start.

"Jerk!" I said running after him laughing leaving Mike and Maryse behind when we got to a turn and he was waiting for me, he grabbed me picking me up spinning me around. "Don't scare me like that again." I said smacking him as he set me down, he grabbed my hand as we headed up the one ramp.

"Sorry, you want a piggy back?" He asked.

"You can't lift me and what are we five?" I asked.

"I can lift you come on…it'll be great…" Alex said as I rolled my eyes stepping behind him wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping as much as I could wrapping my legs around his waist and he held onto them as he ran us up to the photos, I couldn't help but to laugh the whole time and he set me down as we got to the photo place.

"Where's ours?" I asked looking at the photos up on the big screens when ours finally got displayed, Alex pulled me to stand in front of him and we both just burst out laughing when Maryse and Mike stepped up beside us looking at it.

"Don't you look manly Mike." Alex commented as I just laughed more as I rested my hands on top of his that were wrapped around my waist.

"I'm more of a man than you are." Mike said.

"Mike, go!" Maryse said pushing him towards the exit grumbling the whole way.

"Today is going great…" Alex said.

"Isn't it? Come on…" I said as I broke his hands and hung onto his hand as we followed my sister and Mike out of the exit.


	41. Chapter 41

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Mike's Point of View-**

Maryse pushed me towards the exit not knowing what I had done wrong and I was trying my best to be on my best behavior. Alex and Addie caught up to us as we sat outside, I started to calm down some trying not to think about it and remind myself that I am trying to get better, I am the one that invited both of them here, I wanted them both here because I want to be okay with this whole them dating each other thing.

"Where are we going now?" Addie asked.

"How about Haunted Mansion?" Maryse asked.

"Sounds fun, lead the way." Alex said as Maryse and I stood up leading them to the Haunted Mansion, they were behind us giggling and holding hands pointing out different things to each other.

"Are you okay?" Maryse asked as I looked to the beautiful blonde that was cuddling with my arm.

"Yeah fine…" I said lying.

"I'm very proud of you for what your trying to do today…." Maryse said.

"I'm trying…" I said as I looked back at them as they were looking at each other about to kiss and I didn't want to see them almost gagging thinking about that.

"I know, it'll take time…" Maryse said as we got in line for Haunted Mansion and that line is always short, the longest I had ever waited for Haunted Mansion was 10 minutes. We went into the second group, we were in the elevator, Maryse stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight to my body as did Alex with Addie, I let out a few deep breaths through my nose getting aggravated but slowly calmed down as I begun to focus on the silly frames on the wall when it went dark hearing someone scream.

"Someone just grabbed my ass!" Addie exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Alex said as the lights flickered enoughto show the hanging body above and I just gave both of them a death look like they were about to be the next person up there when the lights came on fully and a door opened opposite of us. We were the last four through the door, Alex and Addie took their time stopping and looking at every statue or picture they had making us delayed.

"Guys come on, we don't want to leave the group." Maryse said.

"Coming!" Addie said as she grabbed Alex's hand running down the hall to catch up to us as we went around the corner going into the boarding room seeing people jumping onto the moving carts.

"How the fuck do you do this?" Alex asked as we got closer to the moving sidewalk and the moving carts.

"Language." I said.

"Sorry, how do you do this?" Alex asked more properly.

"Easily, come on." Addie said as she stepped onto the moving walkway pulling him with her and she pushed him onto the one cart and jumped on it beside him and Maryse and I jumped in the cart behind them. I wrapped my arm around Maryse as she scooted closer to me as we went through the ride jumping every once in a while when something popped up unexpectedly and I had to laugh because I could hear Addie and Alex let out small screams when they got scared. During certain parts of the ride, the cart they were in turned around and we could see them, Addie was wrapped up in Alex's embrace holding onto her for what seemed like the duration of the ride. As they would turn to face us, they would make funny faces at us having a good time until we got to the mirror part, as they approached the second mirror we turned to face the first mirror seeing Alex and Addie in the other cart kissing each other. I screamed getting Maryse to jump away from me, Alex and Addie broke their kiss leaning forward to look at us, I think I scared all of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maryse asked smacking me.

"Sorry….there was a ghost?" I said in a questionable voice pointing to the mirror hoping she believed me when she looked at the other mirror seeing them kissing yet again.

"Can you please stop it? Your getting ridiculous…" Maryse said smacking me again.

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"You screamed because they were kissing…" Maryse said pointing to them as they climbed off the cart.

"So?" I asked as Maryse was getting angry, we climbed off the cart watching Alex and Addie laughing and he held her close to him as they climbed onto the escalator taking us out of the ride not waiting for us. Maryse left it like that, it looked as if she was trying to think of the right thing to say to me and her lips were pursed which gave me the ultimate clue she was mad. Alex and Addie were leaning against the railing outside the ride waiting for us.

"What do you guys want to do next?" Maryse asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean? The Bob Sleds?" Addie suggested.

"What are the Bob Sleds?" Alex asked.

"You haven't been on the Bob Sleds? We should go on them." I added as we walked out rest of the way heading to the tall white mountain. We went through the line making jokes and Maryse calmed down some as we got to the actual loading deck, Alex and Addie went into the second row of the front cart leaving Maryse and I to be front row. We walked through when the carts were brought up, Alex climbed in sitting down buckling up and I climbed in to sit down on his lap.

"EW! DUDE! Get off me!" Alex said pushing me as I was trying to sit down.

"I can't sit down if your pushing me." I said turning to look at him.

"Get your ass out of my face!" Alex said.

"Mike, sit up here with me and you better not try to explain yourself." Maryse said as I climbed out to climb into the new seat as Addie sat down and sat between Alex's legs buckling up as we buckled up. They were screaming as we went around the quick turns that went through the mountains, especially when we got to the Yetti figure they had in the ride and when we got to the end, Maryse and Addie climbed out helping myself and Alex out of the ride.

"Did you hear about that time the Yetti got ran over?" I asked.

"It got ran over? How?" Addie asked as Alex hold the gate open for all of us to go through.

"That my friend, I don't know." I said as we couldn't help but to laugh as we were coming up with different ways that thing could have gotten ran over on that ride.

"I'm kind of hungry, are you guys?" Addie asked.

"I could eat…" Maryse said.

"What is in the park that we could eat?" Alex asked.

"Um, I think there is a place on Main Street." I said thinking about it.

"Lead the way." Alex said as he grabbed Addie's hand, she giggled a little when he whispered something into her ear. I reached out to grab Maryse's hand but she snapped it away from me, I couldn't help but to believe I deserved that. We arrived to the restaurant, we went inside to the non-existed line considering it is now almost 2 PM, Alex wrapped his arms around Addie as she stood in front of him looking at the menus.

"You want to split the cheese burger meal?" Addie asked looking up at him.

"Sure." Alex said as they met their lips for a kiss and I almost gagged when Maryse smacked me to stop making the gagging noise. Maryse and I stepped aside to let them order their food and grab their drinks waiting for their meal to be handed to them after being cooked.

"You want to share something?" I asked Maryse.

"That depends."

"On what?" I asked.

"We are going to go get a table…" Addie said as they walked past us smiling holding hands when Alex and her burst out laughing.

"If you can grow up, do you not see how happy those two have been all day? I thought you wanted to change and it seems like you aren't even trying Mike." Maryse said honestly as I looked out the window seeing the couple just now sitting down at a table, Alex pulled out the chair for Addie with his free hand trying so hard not to drop the tray and he sat down beside her and set the tray between them, he scooted closer to her and she got up going to grab some ketchup and mustard from the designated area coming back to the table just laughing at what Alex had said.

"They are pretty happy, I'm trying though." I said.

"Try harder Mike, screaming or gagging every time they are going to kiss isn't going to help anything…it was a good move for you to do this but you got to take the consequences with it." Maryse said.

"Okay sweetie, I'm sorry." I said as I hugged her.

"Promise me that you will really try." She said.

"I will." I said smiling as we went up to the counter ordering our meal and grabbed our drinks. "Why don't you head out there and I will grab the food." I said as I gave her a quick kiss before she walked outside joining Addie and Alex, I watched as they were all talking, smiling and giggling. I grabbed our food going out there to join them trying to keep my mind open as I grabbed some ketchup, mustard and a knife to cut the hamburger in half for Maryse and I to split.

"What do you guys want to do after this?" Alex asked.

"We should go get fast passes for Indiana Jones." Addie stated.

"I love that ride but you're probably right about getting a fast pass." I said.

"That line gets so long, as long as they don't break down." Maryse said.

"Do they break down often?" Alex asked as he ate a fry.

"Not that often but they do have their own amount of technical difficulties." I said.

"What ride doesn't?" Addie added as Alex threw a fry up catching it in his mouth.

"That's attractive." I joked.

"It is…can you catch it if I toss it?" Addie asked.

"Let's try…" Alex said as he opened his mouth as she tossed a fry up and he caught it, I even had to applaud to that.

"Let me try…." Maryse said as she did it and Alex caught it. "He's just as good as you Mike." Maryse said.

"Come on Mike, give me the best shot." Alex said egging me on.

"Okay…" I said as I grabbed a fry tossing it and he caught it.

"OOOHHH!" Alex said sticking his hands up in victory.

"I wonder if I can do it…" Addie said as she threw a fry up catching it perfectly.

"My turn…" Alex said tossing a fry and she under-judged it and it landed on her eye, she burst out laughing along with Alex, "I'm so sorry…." He said between laughs.

"It's fine…" She said smiling and laughing.

"You need to practice missy, see Maryse could do it…" I said as I tossed a fry and she missed it too.

"Maybe it's you men that are over throwing it…" Addie joked.

"Yeah, my bad…" Alex said shrugging going along with it as he leant over kissing Addie on the cheek.

"It's much easier with smaller foods like popcorn." Maryse stated as she took a bite of her cheeseburger, we sat there making small talk as we ate our lunch and it wasn't as odd to think those two were dating, it was still very much like a group of friends hanging out besides a few flirty comments and a few small kisses which I was still squeamish on seeing.

"It's Goofy! I want a picture with Goofy!" Addie said excitedly as she stood up dragging Alex with her, Maryse and I took care of the trays watching them as they went up there. Maryse and I hooked hands walking up to the Goofy character watching the employee taking a picture of Alex and Addie with him. "Would it be okay if I get a solo picture?" Addie asked excitedly.

"She is acting like it's the real thing." I said in a whisper to Maryse who burst into laughter as Alex grabbed her phone taking the picture of Addie who was kissing Goofy on the nose. "You jealous of that?" I asked towards Alex.

"Of what?" Alex asked confused.

"She is kissing up on that dog…I would be jealous." I said.

"Mike, it's a dog that is fictional…" Alex said.

"That's what you think…" I said as Alex rolled his eyes, we then handed the employee all of our phones to take a picture of all four of us with Goofy, it was one of the classic photos ever and I couldn't help but to laugh. As we were walking to Indiana Jones we stopped to take pictures with Mary Poppins and Bert, and we got our fast passes. "What to do until 6?" I asked as we walked out of the fast pass station.

"You guys want to go over to California Adventure?" Maryse suggested.

"I don't have a ticket." Addie said.

"We got it…" Maryse said.

"What about you Alex?" I asked.

"I have a hopper pass, so I'm fine." Alex said as we headed out of the park getting our hands stamped as we went across the way buying Addie a ticket to go into the park.

"I want to go on Tower of Terror." Addie said.

"You actually like that?" Alex asked as she was walking backwards holding onto both of Alex's hands.

"Yeah, I love it." Addie said.

"Boy does she." Maryse said as we went over grabbing fast passes for it since the line was ridiculous, we went and jumped in line for the roller coaster.

"I want to ride with Addie!" I said pushing her into the row with me.

"Good, I want to ride with Alex." Maryse said as she pushed him into the row behind Addie and I pulling the lap bars down.

"Quit grabbing my hand Mike! I'm not scared!" Addie joked.

"You're the one grabbing me! I need an adult!" I joked.

"Have I ever told anyone I hate heights?" Alex said.

"Are you being serious?" Maryse asked as we were going up the enormous hill of the ride.

"No…but thanks for being concerned." Alex said smirking as Addie started laughing. To say the least, we were all screaming during that ride from the adrenaline and the loop that it had, we pulled into the station to climb out.

"Look at your hair." I said laughing pointing to Addie.

"Shut up!" She said fixing her hair as best as she could.

"I got that…" Alex said reaching over fixing it for her as she looked at him, Maryse grabbed me pulling me towards the exit instead of intervening in that moment. We went and rode Tower of Terror, all four of us were able to sit beside each other and we screamed the loudest on that ride because the drops were so unknown. We walked off trying to calm down from how much fun that ride was, Addie turned around walking backwards as she was holding onto Alex's hand.

"We haven't done Buzz Lightyear yet!" Addie said towards me.

"After Indiana Jones we will go get a fast pass for that!" I said excitedly.

"What's that ride? Is it new?" Alex asked.

"Yep, it's more of a game than it is a ride but it is fun, these two have to do it every time we are here." Maryse said as we walked back over to Disneyland to ride Indiana Jones, the fast pass line took us no more than 15 minutes and we got front row, we let Addie in first since she wanted to 'drive' the vehicle. I went to climb in behind Addie but I stopped and turned to Alex and let him go first.

"Go ahead Alex." I said.

"Sweet! Thanks Mike!" Alex said climbing in to sit beside Addie, I turned to Maryse who was genuinely smiling, she leant in giving me a kiss.

"Good boy!" She said as she climbed in letting me be on the edge.

"Yes, put me on the edge near the snake, thanks guys!" I said.

"You don't like snakes?" Alex asked leaning forward to look at me.

"Do you?" I asked.

"They are okay…" Alex said shrugging.

"You want to switch spots now?" I asked as the vehicle pulled forward unexpected, "Dang Addie, control this vehicle."

"Sorry, it was my sign for you guys to stop talking about snakes!" Addie said as we all laughed. Our seat belts were checked before we went into the ride, every time something went wrong we would yell at Addie to control the vehicle and it was all her fault, which caused all of us to laugh more and more. When we got to the end and climbed off the ride, Addie wiped her eyes from tears of laughter.

"Next time, she's not allowed to drive. That is exactly why she can't get her driver's license." I said.

"I thought I did pretty good, none of us died did we?" Addie said.

"She's got a point." Alex said as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Do you guys want to go hit Buzz then go on Star Wars while waiting for our fast pass?" Maryse suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Alex said as we made our way out of the ride and headed to Buzz getting our fast passes then went across to Star Wars. We all got lined up into the fourth row, it went Addie, Alex, myself then Maryse. The lights started to go out when I got the bright idea to do what I was about to do.

"Hold me Alex!" I exclaimed as everyone turned around to look, Alex started to blush and I was biting my lip.

"Wow, didn't expect that to come from you…but okay…" Alex said as he leant over wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Oh Alex…" I said giggling, and for him to go along with it just made it better.

"Oh my god you guys." Maryse said as I could hear her and Addie laughing, Addie pulled out her phone snapping a quick picture and she burst out laughing harder, we couldn't even take the ride serious because we were laughing so hard at that moment. As we got up to leave, everyone was mad at us but we were laughing.

"Let me see this picture." I said as Addie pulled out her phone showing all of us and we just kept on laughing more because the picture was hilarious. We laughed the whole way across the street to Buzz where we went through going straight up to the boarding deck.

"Alex, your riding with me for your safety." Maryse said attaching herself to Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked clueless as they climbed onto one cart and Addie and I climbed on the next.

"You're going down!" I said as I grabbed my gun and she grabbed hers.

"No you are…" Addie said as she aimed her gun at a different target as the game begun.


	42. Chapter 42

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Maryse's Point of View-**

We got up to the boarding area of Buzz, knowing Mike and Adora enough I knew that those two must be together so I grabbed onto Alex making him my partner.

"Alex, your riding with me for your safety." I said attaching to him more.

"Why?" Alex asked clueless as he let go of my sister climbing into the cart I was pushing him towards.

"Trust me when I say that those two are gaming sluts." I said.

"They can't be that bad." Alex said as he grabbed his gun as I grabbed the controller turning our cart to the one side.

"Yes they can be, you may lose an arm if you were back there." I said honestly. Alex and I were calm throughout the ride and taking turns turning the cart around when I looked back seeing Mike and Adora fighting over the control of the cart and hearing my sister making the normal 'Pew, Pew!' every time she shot her gun along with Mike sang 'Bang, Bang!' every time he shot his gun. "You're telling me you can handle that?" I asked nudging Alex who looked back seeing them slapping each other to grab the controller in the middle of the cart to move it to either side.

"Do they act like that way often?"

"Only when they are playing their video games…get used to it." I said smiling as Alex rolled his eyes as we turned back to our game as we pulled up to the exit, I climbed out and Alex jumped off the cart behind me as he helped Adora off the cart she rode with Mike.

"I beat you!" Adora said in a teasing manner.

"You cheated, I swear you did." Mike said.

"What was the difference?" I asked.

"100." Adora said smiling as Alex wrapped his arm around my sister.

"What did you get?" Alex asked.

"1350." Adora said smiling as she looked up at him.

"Sad to say I beat you, 1500." Alex said smirking, she smacked him lightly.

"How'd you get so much?" She asked.

"Because we weren't fighting over the controller." I said as Mike pushed the exit door open, we walked out not knowing what to do next.

"What is left that we haven't hit?" Addie asked.

"We can go through the Tarzan thing before we go watch the fireworks?" Mike asked.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Addie asked.

"I can make it, come on." Mike said as we went to the jungle house climbing up the multiple steps, Alex and Addie were walking in front of Mike and I as we got to the top of the house and we walked around.

"Are you still afraid of heights?" I asked looking to Alex.

"I was joking." Alex said smiling as we walked out of the main house going to the bridge where they walked across hand and hand, they stopped in the middle where they snapped a picture together before crossing rest of the way before getting to the other side we were pretty close behind them as we then headed down seeing a rope we could swing on. "You want to swing?" Alex asked.

"I do!" Mike said running and jumping on the rope swinging back and forth momentarily before he jumped off letting Alex do it, then Adora did it, she wrapped her legs around it as Alex was pushing her back and forth.

"You want to go?" Adora asked towards me.

"Yeah, get off!" I said jokingly as she jumped off and Alex made sure to try and catch her before I ran and jumped onto it as Mike held my purse, Mike pushed me with his free hand until I jumped off.

"Shall we go get a good spot for the fireworks?" Mike asked as Alex pulled Adora closer to him as it was feeling sort of chilly out now.

"Yeah, may we grab a snack along the way?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry myself." Alex said as I nodded in agreement as we headed towards the castle seeing people already claiming spots.

"Why don't you two stay here while we go grab the snacks? What do you guys want?" I asked.

"A churro." Adora stated.

"I'll take one of those too." Alex said as he started pulling his jacket off wrapping it around Adora's shoulders as they sat down spreading out to claim spots for Mike and I as we went and got the 4 churro's.

"I'm proud of you Mike…you have really calmed down a lot since earlier." I said really shocked he hasn't done anymore none sense since this morning.

"I'm trying to push those thoughts out of my head and it doesn't even feel any different knowing that they are dating. You were right, I can't ruin the fun they are having and I am the one that wanted to give this a shot and I am the one that set this up so what was the point going to be?" Mike asked as I smiled, I gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Very good…" I said as we grabbed the churro's heading back to where they were, Adora got up sitting in Alex's lap allowing Mike to sit down and I sat in his lap. I handed them two churro's for them to eat.

"You better not get any cinnamon in my hair…" Adora said turning to look at Alex.

"What if I do?" Alex asked smirking as he leant back on his one hand.

"I'll put cinnamon in your hair." She said smiling as she gathered all of her hair moving it over her shoulder so it won't lay flat on her back. We each slowly ate at our churro's before the fireworks show begun, Adora and I both leant back against the men we were there with, this is what I always wanted. My sister and I both being happy, finding the men that mean the most in our lives and being able to enjoy each other's companies. I know that she loves Mike like he is her own brother and I look to Alex like a good friend, we haven't gotten to know each other well enough but after today our relationship has gotten better, I see the way my sister looks at him so obviously there is something about him that I don't see that is good and more about him that he lets on. The firework display went on for a half hour before it did its final display where they do multiple fireworks at once which was absolutely beautiful. Afterwards, I turned back to press my lips against Mike's breaking it.

"Ew, you still have cinnamon on your lips…" I said laughing as I dusted off the crumbs on the corners of his mouth.

"It was a snack for later, thanks…." Mike said as I looked over seeing Alex and Adora pressing their lips together yet again for what I was guessing was their second kiss, I knew Mike was about to clear his throat to stop them but I gave him that look and he nodded as I stood up helping him up. Adora stood up after their kiss pulling Alex up as we waited until the crowd died down some before going to throw our trash away.

"Any more last minute things before we leave?" I asked as Alex wrapped his arms around Adora.

"I'm fine…" She said smiling.

"I'm ready to go…" Alex said as we headed out stopping at a store where Addie bought us each a lollipop in the shape of Mickey's head.

"I want to go look in this store!" Mike said as we went into that store, Alex and Adora went a different way in the store as Mike and I stuck around the t-shirt area, he grabbed a couple of shirts for him and I to wear heading the counter to buy when Adora walked up to us.

"Mike, I want to thank you for today…I know you planned this and you really proved me wrong." Adora said as I smiled because I knew that Mike was trying so hard to be open minded today and he didn't want her to know that he did this.

"What are you talking about? I said before Alex is just stalking us, I think there is a chip in my hair or something." Mike said not making eye contact with any of us.

"Mike, seriously, thank you!" Adora said when he turned around to look at her, she gave him a big hug and Mike gave her a hug back.

"Your welcome…but don't spread the news that I could be a good guy."

"Who am I going to tell and who will believe me?" Adora asked getting us both to laugh as she hugged me, "Thanks sis for keeping him in line today!" She whispered and I smiled as Alex walked up.

"Am I missing the hug fest?" Alex asked.

"You get a hug too." Mike said walking over to Alex giving him a big hug.

"Aw, yes….I love these hugs the best." Alex said wrapping his arms around Mike to embrace the hug. Mike bought the shirts and Alex bought himself a picture frame, I'm assuming so he could put a picture from today in it.

"Aw, we didn't even go to Mickey's house to meet Mickey." Adora said as we got back onto Main Street heading out of the park.

"Next time." Mike said.

"I'm coming back tomorrow." Alex said.

"You are?" Adora asked excitedly.

"I bought a 2-day hopper pass." Alex said.

"Why'd you do that?" Mike asked.

"I figured I could come back tomorrow before we have to go back to LA on Friday." Alex said.

"You have a hotel down here?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, you want to stay down here with me?" Alex asked.

"May I?" Adora asked excitedly and Alex seemed just as excited.

"Of course, if that is okay with you guys…" Alex said looking to Mike and I as we stopped on the Downtown Disney street of shops.

"You don't have any clothes to wear." Mike said.

"I'll buy her a few outfits…and I'll loan her some clothes tonight for pajamas…" Alex said as I could tell Mike didn't like the fact that they were going to be staying the night together, every time he went to speak he probably wanted to say no.

"Okay….BUT, you must have her at the arena by 3 PM on Friday, if she isn't there, you will be hurt." Mike said.

"So I can stay?" Adora asked kind of shocked.

"I just said yes didn't I?" Mike said as Adora jumped into Mike's embrace hugging him.

"I didn't say yes or no yet." I said as she and Alex turned to me.

"You can stay." I said as Adora hugged me and Alex thanked us before he led Adora towards where he parked. Mike didn't say anything, he just stood there watching the two of them walk off into the distance and I just let him have his time. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm worried." Mike said.

"About them? Don't worry about them…they can take care of themselves and I trust both of them to do the right thing." I said as I grabbed his hand heading to our car.

"What if they have sex?" Mike asked.

"One, they won't have sex and two, Adora would tell me if she ever plans on it, we are that close." I said confidently knowing my sister that well that she won't do anything like that until she talks with me about it first.

"How do you know?"

"I just know….this is a real good trust test for you on them…" I said as I was slightly proud of him for letting them do this.

"It was the right decision right?" Mike asked.

"Yes, you did the right thing and they will have a blast tomorrow all thanks to you." I said smiling as we climbed into the car, the whole drive home I was trying to tell him how he did the right thing. I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out opening the text reading it out loud. "Maryse, we made it back to the hotel. I know Mike is driving but we want to thank both of you for today and allowing me to stay! See you Friday! Love ya!" I said.

"They are totally going to do it." Mike said.

"Can you trust my sister a little bit here? Do you remember the first night I stayed out with you?" I asked.

"No…not really…" Mike said.

"Adora knew that we were dating before we even told her and she knew what we had planned, and it did happen but she didn't say anything, she trusted our judgment and let us be adults and now you have to trust her to make the right judgment. Like I said before, if Adora ever thinks that they are that serious where they were thinking about that she will come to me to talk about it because I talked to her after we did our first time." I said as I looked out the window.

"Your right, their both adults and they can make their own decisions. I have known Adora for years and I know she has a good head on her shoulders, I trust her judgment because at least she picked Alex out of a lot of those guys that are back stage, like Zack even though I thought for sure those two would end up together….you told Adora about our first time? What'd you say?"

"I can't say what I said because I don't remember." I lied.

"Liar…" Mike said.

"I'm just saying, we talk about these things because unlike you guys us women are very conscious about the whole process."

"What do you mean by that?" Mike asked.

"Just we tend to be more emotional involved and worried about the whole experience."

"Like us guys don't worry…"

"What do you guys worry about?" I asked.

"We just do okay…." Mike said as I couldn't help but to giggle as Mike made the rest of the drive home, we made our way upstairs just falling onto the bed and slept not giving a care about anything else at that moment.


	43. Chapter 43

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

****A/N: ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. _ITALICS_ STILL MEANS THAT MARYSE AND OC ARE SPEAKING IN FRENCH.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex and I headed to his rental, by just hanging onto his hand I knew he was freezing.

"Your freezing, here…" I said taking his jacket off handing it back to him.

"Keep it…" Alex said.

"No put it on and I will cuddle into your jacket with you." I said as he pulled it on, I stepped in front of him bringing the two sides together zipping it up to hold us together, he wrapped his arms around me holding me closer to him.

"This works…." Alex said smiling as I felt his lips pressed against my neck.

"I told you." I said smiling as I turned capturing his lips in a kiss as we made it to his car, he unlocked it by key before he walked me around to my side unzipping the jacket allowing me to climb in before he ran around climbing into the car.

"I'm surprised that today even happened." Alex said as he started the car turning the heat up before he started pulling out of the spot.

"Did Mike really plan this?" I asked.

"Yep, he called me this morning telling me to meet you guys here and that he wanted to give this a shot…I'm more surprised that he is allowing you to stay the night…he seems much more relaxed about us…" Alex said getting me to smile.

"There were a few issues but he definitely seems better about this whole thing." I said.

"I think he has gotten to the point where he realizes that we are good for each other and that it's still like we aren't dating because we are still all good friends." Alex tried to explain.

"Yeah, so its like nothing has really changed, except between us due to our feelings." I said.

"I know my feelings for you changed." Alex said as we both smirked, he reached over grabbing my hand holding it as he drove us back to the hotel with one hand.

"I got to text Maryse to let her know we made it." I said.

"Why not Mike?" Alex asked as he put the car in park.

"Mike's probably driving…" I said as we climbed out heading towards the entrance of the hotel.

"I hope you don't mind, but I only have one bed." Alex said.

"Do I look like I mind?" I asked sarcastically as he looked over at me as we walked into the hotel.

"Maybe…" Alex said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"I don't…your probably a better person to sleep in a bed with than my own sister." I said smirking as waited for the elevator.

"Why's that?"

"She can be a bed hog."

"We all can be…" Alex said.

"Please tell me your not." I said as we climbed onto the elevator, he pushed the 3 button, he leant against the railing pulling me to stand in front of him and I leant forward against his hard body.

"I haven't heard any complaints yet…" Alex said smirking.

"We'll see come tomorrow morning." I said smiling as I gave him a quick kiss before the elevator tinged and the doors opened, we walked off the elevator and I let him lead me to his room where he let us into it. "I don't have a phone charger so we probably have to use your phone tomorrow to keep in contact with my sister and Mike." I said as I turned my phone off to rejuvenate that way.

"No problem sweetie...here, you can wear these for tonight…" Alex said handing me a clean pair of shorts and a tank top.

"You sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah, I haven't wore them yet and I always pack an extra." He said smiling as he stuck them out again, I went into the bathroom changing into them. I brought out my clothes folding them and putting them in a pile under my purse before I climbed into the bed next to Alex who changed while I was in the bathroom.

"Knowing Mike, he's probably freaking out all the way home about me staying…" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around me holding me close to him.

"Why? He said he's okay with it…" Alex asked.

"He thinks that we are going to sleep together, that is why he made you leave early last night and he's probably thinking the same thing tonight." I said.

"It'll be great…" Alex said smiling as he grabbed his phone seeing that it was 3 AM, dang it was late or early depending on how you look at it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him begin a text message.

"I'm going to write him asking if he has any spare condoms just to mess with him." Alex said smiling.

"That is so mean but so hilarious…do it!" I said laughing and he sent it to him. "He may be asleep because they should be home by now so you may not get a response until morning."

"Thankfully it's nothing important then huh?" Alex asked smiling.

"Thankfully for that." I said smiling as we met in the middle for a kiss.

"You okay with Criminal Minds?" Alex asked.

"Yep…I may be out here in a few moments." I said.

"Me too." Alex said as he put his phone and remote aside.

"Are you going to set an alarm?" I asked.

"We will wake up when we wake up, I just want to spend as much time as I can with you…" Alex said smiling as he rolled over wrapping his other arm around me pulling me closer to his embrace, he was built like a rock and I felt so safe in his arms as I rested my head against his hard chest. I woke up the next morning hearing a soft beep of his phone, I reached over him grabbing his phone seeing texts from Mike, I couldn't help but to laugh and I put his phone down not wanting to snoop, I grabbed the remote flipping through the channels seeing that it was already 11 AM. Alex had rolled onto his back, I climbed on top of him as I leant forward pressing my lips against his before I gave him a shake.

"Alex, wake up…" I said as I leant forward giving him another kiss feeling the vibrations of a moan. "Wakey wakey." I said smiling.

"What a great way to wake up." Alex said with his eyes barely open, he rubbed at his face a little bit as I leant down giving him another kiss.

"It's 11 AM." I said as I sat up from leaning over him to sit down where I had straddled him feeling the bulge of his hard cock. "Whoa!" I said instantly standing up on my knees and un-straddled him to see the hard bulge in his shorts.

"I'm sorry…it's the morning and…" Alex said as he begun to try to explain, I looked at the bulge up to him making eye contact seeing how truly embarrassed he was.

"Alex, it's fine….I understand, I took sex education, I know." I said smirking.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said as he sat up going into the bathroom to take care of it, I just sat there not knowing what to do and couldn't help but to think about it. I got up going to my phone turning it on to see a few texts from Mike and Maryse, I ignored Mike and climbed back onto the bed sitting Indian style texting Maryse first.

'I got a question.' I said in the first message.

'I got a question too…_did you and Alex have sex_?'

'_No…not yet…_'

'_Not yet?_'

'_That's why I wrote…this morning, I think I accidently gave him a hard-on._'

'_Are you sure it wasn't a morning wood_?'

'_I think so, but it happened when I was on his lap waking him up…how does that fit into a woman_?'

'_It just does…have you ever thought about it_?'

'_Not until now…I think he is embarrassed though and I'm embarrassed…_'

'_There isn't anything to be embarrassed about, it happens….so the whole condom thing last night was a joke_?'

'_Yeah, it was a joke, it was hilarious though right…Mike mad?_'

'_Not mad compared to wanting to kill Alex…_'

'_Sorry, didn't realize he would act that way about it…_'

'_I got him calmed down enough…you should call and talk to him, because Lord knows he won't trust my word and he will be understanding with you than Alex…_'

'_I'll call then…'_ I said as I called Mike's personal cell phone worried about Alex since I haven't heard anything out of the bathroom but I didn't know how long it normally took for this kind of thing.

"Adora, what the heck?" Mike asked.

"It was all a joke Mike…we didn't have sex we just wanted to get under your skin…" I said.

"I'm not laughing though…"

"You will be….I promise Mike if we do, I'll let you know…"

"Actually please don't tell me…I'm just glad you guys didn't last night…I trust your judgment."

"Then why did you freak out as much as you did?" I asked.

"I thought he was serious so I was more concerned that you two would have it unprotected."

"We may be stupid at times but I would never have it without protection until I'm married."

"Glad to hear that…"

"Where are you guys at?" Mike asked.

"Still at the hotel….we just got up." I said honestly.

"Okay, have fun and remember, you must be here by 3 PM tomorrow."

"We will." I said.

"Okay, good bye…" Mike said as we both hung up, I texted Maryse again worried about Alex.

'_How long does it usually take_?'

'_To what_?'

'_For a man to finish up their business._'

'_As in what_?'

'_Masturbating._'

'_He's not out yet_?'

'_No…and I don't want to disturb him._'

'_Give him a few more moments…he may be too embarrassed to come back out because he knows that you know._' Maryse said.

'_What is the time limit for this? I'm new to this._'

'_Your not that new…give him like 5 more minutes…_' Maryse said as I put the phone aside as I stood up and got dressed, still nothing. I was pacing not knowing what to do so I went over to the bathroom door putting my ear to it and I didn't hear anything besides him mumbling to himself. I slowly got the guts to knock on the door a couple of times.

"Alex?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah?" Alex asked through the door.

"You okay in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine…" Alex said as I could tell he was lying.

"Liar, open this door so we can talk about this, please Alex." I said as I heard him mumbling and he opened the door, I walked into the bathroom pulling myself up to sit on the sink facing him as he leant against the wall across from me not wanting to make eye contact, "What's wrong?"

"I'm embarrassed." Alex said.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Do you not remember what just happened?" Alex asked.

"Do you think I care? Do you remember when we were at Chili's?" I asked as he nodded finally looking up at me instead of at his feet, "I got horny then…" I said embarrassed to admit it.

"Really?" Alex asked smirking, his face lit up and his one eyebrow raised. I nodded yes, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"One, fortunately as a woman you men never know and secondly, I wasn't going to sit there and admit it to you." I said swinging my legs, Alex pushed himself off the wall walking over to me standing in front of me and leant forward to be mere inches apart.

"May we put this behind us?" He asked.

"I already have." I said smiling as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss, "We ready to go? I got my Mickey ears ready." I said as I pressed my lips to his for another kiss.

"We are first going to go get you a couple new outfits…"

"I'm okay wearing these, they aren't that dirty." I said.

"Addie, it's fine, I at least owe you something…"

"No you don't." I said smirking as he grabbed my waist picking me off the sink and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Don't break your back." I said.

"Your not that heavy…" He said as he carried me outside tossing me onto the bed, he climbed onto the bed on top of me, and he leant down giving me a kiss. "How many texts or calls did we get from Mike?" He asked.

"A lot…I already dealt with him, be glad you didn't call and he took an easy on me, if you would have called, he would have chewed you out." I said.

"Thanks sweetie…let me get dress and we'll go do a little shopping then we'll go to Disneyland for a couple of hours." Alex said.

"Sounds good to me…may I use your charger for a little bit?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He said giving me another kiss.

"Thanks…go get dressed mister." I said as he climbed off me grabbing a new outfit to go get dressed as I put my phone on his charger letting it charge for a little bit. '_Alex is out, we talked about it and we are fine now…_' I wrote to Maryse as I went and grabbed my shoes pulling them on when Alex came out of the bathroom putting his clothes into his suitcase. "What stores are near by?" I asked as he sat down on the bed pulling his shoes on.

"There is a mall across the street, you okay with walking?"

"Yeah…" I said smiling as he stood up, I crawled over to him being about the same height as him. "I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips against his.

"I love you too….sorry about this morning…"

"Don't be sorry, if you say that one more time I will have to smack you."

"Sorry?" He said smirking.

"I'm serious!" I said as I climbed off as I grabbed my purse pulling it onto my shoulder.

"I'm just playing…" Alex said as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he led me out of the room, we headed out of the hotel. We ran across the street when it was clear instead of going to the crosswalk.

"Can't we get fined for what we just did?" I asked.

"Yes, we could have but we didn't…" Alex said smirking as he grabbed my hand as we walked along the sidewalk to an entrance. "What store do you want to hit?" Alex asked as we found a map of the mall.

"What's the cheapest?" I asked.

"Probably this store." Alex said pointing to the one store.

"Let's go there then." I said smiling as he grabbed my hand as we headed to that store finding it, we walked in looking at the different clothes.

"What size are you looking for?" Alex asked as he stood across from me looking at the jeans.

"Alex, never ask a woman what size she wears and what her age is." I said.

"Right, forgot about those rules." Alex said smirking as I pulled a pair of jeans off the table holding it up to myself, "They look good."

"I'm going to try them on along with a few other pairs to pick the most comfortable." I said as I found a couple other pairs before looking at a couple of t-shirts to try, Alex sat outside near the mirrors waiting for me when I came out with the first outfit.

"How does it feel?" Alex asked as he stood up to stand behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"You better not try to look to see what size it is." I said watching him through the mirror.

"Won't think of it." Alex said smiling.

"I like these pants, not sure about the shirt…" I said.

"What don't you like about the shirt?"

"It seems a little too tight."

"I like it."

"Of course you would." I said rolling my eyes.

"Go try on the other stuff on, we'll get what you want." Alex said kissing at my neck, I turned to look at him smiling and he captured my lips for a kiss. I broke from his embrace going into the changing room changing into a new shirt and another pair of jeans, I liked that shirt better and those jeans weren't as comfortable. I tried on the last outfit I grabbed deciding on that shirt, and the second shirt along with this pair of jeans and the first pair of jeans. I walked out of the changing room carrying what I was going to get, Alex stood up handing me my purse and we checked out. "Lets go back so you could change and we can head to the park. You okay staying until it closes?" Alex asked swinging our hands.

"I have no problem with that….as long as we make it to the arena by 3 PM tomorrow, Mike is very avid about making sure we get there by then." I said rolling my eyes.

"At least he's giving us a chance…" Alex said.

"That he is…" I said smiling as we went across the cross walk this time going up to his room, he waited for me to change and I pulled on the Mickey ears, "You going to put yours on?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He said smiling as he put his on.


	44. Chapter 44

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex and I went out to his car and he drove us to Disneyland.

"Lets go meet Mickey first since that is the one thing you were upset about last night." Alex said as we made it through the turn styles to get into the park.

"Where is he at?" I asked.

"At his house…" Alex said as he pulled out a map showing me on it as we headed towards Mickey's house. We went through the house taking as many pictures as we could as we got to the end seeing Mickey.

"Mickey!" I said excitedly as I ran over to the character hugging him as Alex snapped a picture of us together as I stepped out so he could get a picture then the employee took a picture of us two together. "We should go see Minnie!" I said excitedly as we walked out seeing Minnie's house next door, we went through Minnie's house meeting Minnie as we walked around the 'Toon Town' playing in the fake jail cell and playing with the fake T.N.T. pump when I saw Roger Rabbit. We went up to take a picture with him then we were informed about his ride. I dragged Alex to the ride to go on it because we had promised him we would.

"Do we have to go on this ride?" Alex asked.

"We promised Roger Rabbit, do you want to break your promise?" I asked.

"No?" Alex said in a questionable tone as we went on the ride trying not to spin too much because I knew that I would get sick from getting too dizzy on that ride. "That ride will definitely get you dizzy huh?" Alex said as we were both walking as if we were drunk.

"Yes it will…it feels like I'm a pirate of some sorts…"

"We should go on that ride!" Alex said as it hit him that they had that ride.

"It's better than It's A Small World." I said as we headed out of Toon Town finding our way to Pirates of the Caribbean riding that ride where we didn't get as wet. "We should go on Splash Mountain, now that ride you will get soaked." I said.

"We should, it's what 110 out here?" Alex said.

"There is a raft ride over in California Adventure." I said.

"Let's do that one, Splash Mountain probably has a longer line than that one." Alex said as we headed out of Disneyland going into California Adventure getting onto the big circle raft made for 10 people, there was us two and two little boys that weren't any older than 8 years old. "Move." Alex said looking over to me.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"It's known that the fatter people on these things get the worst of it, so move."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked.

"No…I'm just saying…" Alex said.

"Coming from Mister Muscles over here if anything you should move." I said as a big wave crashed over getting us soaked head to toe with just one splash getting the two boys to giggle. "COLD!" I said shivering from the cold water.

"You want to move now?" Alex asked.

"Would it matter now?" I asked as we went through rest of the ride getting more splashes and having the boys laughing at us more, they got off the ride dry to the bone and we were drenched trying to ring out our clothes. We went into the separate bathrooms using the hand dryers to dry our clothes as much as we could before meeting back up. "It looks like you wet yourself." I said giggling.

"Well, I can't control myself." He said shrugging as he grabbed my hand, "Soaring Over California, you want to try it? Since you live here now, you want to learn what is special here?" Alex asked as we stopped in front of it seeing the short line.

"Sounds good." I said as we got in line for it, we got in within 10 minutes loading onto these seats buckling up. We were warned to tighten our shoes before the ride started, our ride moved to make it feel like we were in a glider when I felt something hitting my foot. I looked down seeing Alex's foot hitting my foot when his shoe slid off his foot.

"Oh shit!" Alex said as he leant forward watching his shoe drop with a thud.

"What the heck Alex? Did you tighten it?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I was trying to be sexy and play footsies and I guess I was being a little too rough." Alex said as I couldn't help but to laugh at what just happened as they did the announcement again during the ride before we were brought down at the end of the ride and the employee was at the exit waiting for us handing Alex his shoe. "Thanks." Alex said blushing as he grabbed the shoe as he was hobbling out missing the shoe, he leant against the wall pulling the shoe on but we couldn't help but to laugh.

"What else is in California Adventure?" I asked as we walked rest of the way out of the ride.

"I think there is a Muppets ride."

"I love the Muppets, my favorite is Animal." I said smiling as I hung onto his hand.

"Mine too, you want to go ride it? It's a 3-D show I believe." Alex said.

"3-D shows are cool too…it'll be a break from an actual ride." I said as we walked the distance over to the Muppet ride seeing a lot of kids with their parents.

"We are going to be the only two without kids going on this ride." Alex said.

"Who cares?" I asked smiling as I hung onto his hand as we headed into the theater seeing the posters of the different Muppets.

"I don't…look Animal." Alex said pointing at the poster.

"I want a photo." I said as we stopped, Alex took a photo of me with it before we switched and an employee told us to come on and the seats remaining were in the front row.

"This is definitely going to be 3-D." Alex said as we put the glasses on and he put his hand on top of mine on the arm rest as the adventure begun. It was more 4-D than 3-D because they had Muppets walking out the side doors and in the back with a canon and the two old guys. It was funny every time a Muppet emerged from the door Alex would jump and after the show we stood up to leave the theater. "Those dang Muppets…" Alex said as he wrapped his arms around my waist as we waited our turn.

"I bet…I'm kind of depressed there was no Animal." I said as I put my hands on top of his hands.

"Sorry…" Alex said kissing at my neck.

"Yes Alex, dang you for not putting Animal in that show…" I said jokingly laughing as Alex smiled as we were finally able to leave the theater. "I'm kind of hungry…." I said as he stepped beside be grabbing my hand as we walked down the street to leave California Adventure.

"Me too…" Alex said as we left California Adventure heading back over to Disneyland, "I think a parade is about to start…" Alex said as we waited in line to go back into Disneyland.

"You want to grab something like cotton candy or something easy to grab as we go sit to watch the parade?" I asked.

"Do you want to do that?" Alex asked.

"If that's okay."

"That's perfect." He said smirking as he leant down a little so we could press our lips together for a kiss. We got back into the park walking along the street looking at the different food that we could grab. "What sounds good to you?" Alex asked.

"I'm okay with whatever, you decide." I said hopping onto my other foot.

"Why don't we get cotton candy because it's sweet like you."

"I'm not that sweet…" I said as we walked up to a cotton candy cart waiting in the miniature line to get some.

"I think otherwise." Alex said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your different…"

"Different is good too." Alex said smiling getting me to smile too, we waited in line buying a thing of cotton candy before we went and found a place to sit on the curb to watch the parade. I sat on the curb and Alex sat behind me wrapping his legs around my body to rest his feet on the road below me and his arms wrapped around my body as we slowly ate piece by piece of the cotton candy down before the parade started. The parade started 10 minutes later, I got my phone ready taking pictures of it between eating the fluffy food with Alex. After the parade ended, we waited until a lot of these people cleared out before we even thought about getting up.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well, it's about 7 PM, their fireworks is either at 9 or midnight…they have another show on the lake near the Haunted Mansion if you want to go do that or hit other rides." Alex said.

"We should go ride Winnie the Pooh." I said looking at the map.

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"Come on, it'll be great." I said dragging him to ride Winnie the Pooh, I then dragged him on the smaller rides like Alice in Wonderland, the Tea Cups, Snow White and Peter Pan before we got in line for Mr. Toads Wild Ride which had a longer line than the ones we had went on before then. We decided to leave when the second firework display was going on, we went to Denny's to grab some dinner and all we could talk about was Disneyland. After we ate at Denny's, Alex drove us back to the hotel where we went up to his room. "What time do we need to leave by tomorrow to get to LA by 3?" I asked curiously as I texted Maryse and Mike saying that we made it back to the hotel.

"I would say noon, that will give us gracious time." He said laying down on the bed.

"Sleeping in your clothes?" I asked.

"Nah…going to change when you go change." He said smiling as I grabbed the clothes I wore last night as pajamas going into the bathroom changing and came out seeing him wearing the same thing, I tossed my stuff aside as I climbed into the bed laying beside him cuddling close resting my head on his shoulder.

"I had fun today. Why don't we do things like this more often?" I asked.

"I'll make sure we will." Alex said smirking as he kissed the top of his head as we lay cuddled together watching television until we fell asleep when I was woke up by a kiss on the lips, I slowly opened my eyes after the second kiss seeing Alex straddling me this time. "Good morning sweetie." Alex said smirking.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing at my eyes.

"Time for you to get up, we have to leave in an hour." Alex said as he gave me another kiss.

"I love your kisses." I said smiling.

"You just love me." Alex said confidently as he climbed off me.

"You already take a shower?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbows watching him go to his suitcase.

"Yeah, figured let you sleep a little longer." He said.

"You didn't have to do that." I said as I climbed out of the bed going to the clothes that I had with me now grabbing the clean pair of clothes going into the bathroom showering, I got dressed and went out to my purse grabbing the miniature brush, deodorant and perfume I always carry with me using it now.

"You want to put your clothes in my bag?" Alex asked.

"Um…no thanks…" I said.

"Okay." Alex said as I grabbed my phone seeing that neither Maryse nor Mike had texted to see if we were up or where we were yet which I was surprised that they haven't checked up on us. "Are you ready?" Alex asked as he turned around from his suitcase.

"Yep." I said smiling as I grabbed my things and we headed out of the hotel after he checked out of it. "We should make it by 3 right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it won't take 3 hours to get to the arena." Alex said as he reached over grabbing my hand holding it giving it a re-encouraging squeeze. I loved being able to spend that time with Alex but I knew that this was a trust test with Mike if we will listen to him so deep down I hoped that we made it there in time so he could trust us. Alex and I talked the whole ride to LA, and it was amazing to get to know Alex for him, it was full of laughs too. We arrived to the arena parking the car, I climbed out leaving my stuff in his car so I didn't have to carry it.

"I left my clothes in your car, is that okay?" I asked as I met him at the trunk.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to give you a ride home anyway." He said as he grabbed my hand pulling me to his embrace so he could wrap his arm around me for a side hug as we walked into the arena trying to find Mike and Maryse who were in catering having lunch, I'm assuming.

"You guys are here early." Maryse said standing up coming around the table giving me a hug.

"Yeah, we wanted to beat traffic." Alex said as Mike didn't stand, I think he was kind of shocked about all of this.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you want something?" I asked turning to Alex.

"I'll come with you." Alex said as we both went through the tables grabbing food to go eat with my sister and Mike, we sat down at their table and Mike didn't say a word.

"We are staying at home tonight and going to drive down to the show tomorrow." Maryse said.

"May I tag along?" Alex asked.

"Nope, you have to walk." I joked giggling when he gave me a look letting out a laugh.

"I guess you can come…" Mike said.

"Adora, your birthday is coming up in less than a month." Maryse said as I gave her a dirty look, I honestly didn't want to talk about it nor in the mood to want to bring it up, Maryse knew I hated talking about my birthday and sometimes it's emotional for me. "I mean…." Maryse said looking between Alex and I.

"When's your birthday?" Alex asked.

"August 1st." Mike said with his mouth full when I kicked his shin. "OW!" Mike said spitting out some of his food, which was disgusting to see.

"Interesting…" Alex said smiling.

"Now that everyone here knows, what were you going to say?" I asked figuring to go along with it and push my emotions back.

"I was thinking since we are going to be on the road on your birthday, you want to have a party at home?" Maryse asked.

"That would be awesome, with just some close friends." I said.

"I'm invited right?" Alex asked as I turned to give him a dirty look.

"Nope…what makes you think I like you?" I said chuckling.

"I don't know….the fact you'll let me do this…" Alex said leaning over giving me a quick kiss and I smiled after the kiss.

"Ugh!" Mike said when Maryse smacked him lightly as Zack came in pulling a chair up sitting with us.

"Hey guys…" Zack said as Alex wrapped his arm around me grasping my shoulder, I looked up to him who was watching Zack intently.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just got off the phone with Dolph, his plane is running late and I have to go pick him up when he lands." Zack said.

"That's why I live on the west coast, we don't have to fly in." Mike said as I grabbed a grape.

"You have the same problems going to the east coast." Zack said.

"Very true…" Mike said as we sat there discussing what place would be the best place to live.

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" Zack asked.

"Does everyone have to bring it up?" I asked as I stood up storming away from the table not wanting to deal with my birthday anymore as I went and found a place to be alone.


	45. Chapter 45

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Alex's Point Of View-**

This is the first time that I have hung with Zack with Addie as my girlfriend, I knew that they didn't have those kind of feelings for each other but I knew those two were close and I'm assuming she is just as close with Dolph since Zack and Dolph are equally best friends. I was mentally trying to make a list of people that will be at this party Maryse wants to throw Addie for her birthday. I was putting in my thoughts about which place would be the best place to live with the extraneous amounts of travelling we do, but there was so many good points about each argument that was brought up along with the bad points.

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" Zack asked.

"Does everyone have to bring it up?" Addie asked as she got up storming out of the room, I was kind of shocked to see this and didn't know where it came from.

"Addie!" I said to go after her to see what was up when Maryse grabbed my hand pulling me back down in my seat.

"Don't…give her time." Maryse said.

"What's her issue?" I asked.

"Let me guess, someone had already brought it up?" Zack asked.

"You know?" Mike asked.

"You don't either?" I asked being extremely confused from this whole conversation.

"She told you?" Maryse asked pointing to Zack.

"She told me if it's what I thought it was." Zack said.

"Don't say what she said because I don't want them to know, she will tell them when she is ready…Alex, I know your concerned but give her a few minutes…" Maryse said as I was concerned about what is bothering her as I looked to the door that she stormed out of, Maryse reached over grasping my hand, "She's fine, come on…" Maryse said standing up but before we left the catering I grabbed a handful of chocolates because that always worked on my mom when she was upset, "Now you can check on her…" Maryse said as she led me to the woman's locker room, "Stay here, I will go get the scoop and make sure it's clear for you to go in." Maryse said as I stood outside the locker room until she came out a few moments later. "She's in the last shower stall on the left…good luck…" Maryse said patting me on the shoulder as I went into the locker room carefully walking through to make sure there isn't any woman in there but I'm sure if there were any in there Maryse would have told them I was coming in. I walked along the row of showers going to the last two showers slowly opening the curtain to the last one on the left seeing Addie sitting in the corner with her arms around her legs holding them close to her body with her head resting against her knees and her hair falling to the sides of her head covering her face. I slowly stepped in closing the curtain behind me as I slid down the wall sitting beside her not saying anything at first as I heard her sniff up her tears.

"Alex, just leave me alone." Addie said before I even said anything.

"If I leave, you won't get any of these." I said holding out the miniature bars of chocolates.

"Of what?" She asked as she lifted her head up seeing her puffy red eyes, she grabbed a small piece of candy eating it, I slowly wrapped my arm around her body and pulled her to my embrace, "Thanks for the chocolate." She said sniffing as she leant into my embrace, I kissed the top of her head not knowing what to say next and figured she will tell me when she was ready.

"Are you okay?" I asked into the top of her head before kissing her again.

"My birthday always make me emotional, well sometimes…if we keep talking about it, it just gets to me…"

"Birthdays can be very emotional…"

"More for me…"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I haven't told a lot of people, Maryse knows because she was there and Zack was the only person I told, he told Dolph without my permission which caused this big fight…"

"Why haven't you told Mike?"

"I thought Maryse had already told him plus I don't want any more pity…" Addie said.

"I won't pity you…we all have our sad stories…"

"You won't think less of me?" She asked sitting up to look straight at me in the eyes with her blood shot ones.

"Never…" I said running her hands through her hair before I cupped her face wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I hate my birthday because…" She begun when she paused for a few moments, "When I was born, my real dad left my mom…"

"Huh?"

"My real father stayed with my mom until the day I was born, he didn't sign my birth certificate, which should have been a big red flag, but the next day he was no where to be found so the guy that raised me isn't my real dad…"

"That is horrible, that guy is a jerk and how can you leave a beautiful baby girl, a beautiful girl that looks like Maryse and your mom who has to look just as good? He is such a douchebag…" I said angry at that guy for doing that, I never understood those type of people that can do that.

"I always feel like its my fault, if I wasn't born he would still be with my mom and with Maryse, I caused so much heartbreak for my mom…" Addie said.

"Never say you wish that you weren't to be born, I love you and I am so fortunate that you were, Maryse loves you, your mom loves you, we all love you and it's not your fault, it is that guys fault for not growing a pair of balls and be a father like he should be…I know I can't sit here and tell you not to feel that way, because you will feel that way no matter what I say…I wish I can change it…" I said feeling horrible about this whole thing pulling her to my embrace holding her to me hating that guy for what he had done, who leaves their kid especially after they are born and to leave a mother hopeless with two children. I let Addie cuddle to my embrace, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her onto my lap where she could lean onto my shoulder letting out more tears, I had my arms around her waist and I kissed her head.

"Would you ever leave your kid like that?"

"No…never, I would love my wife too much and I could only imagine how much more love I would have for my offspring…"

"Was it me that he didn't love? Maybe he wanted a boy…"

"I doubt it was you Adora…he didn't stay around to get to know you and it will make him more ignorant if he left because you weren't a boy…" I said as I talked her about this whole thing and I'm glad to know this. We sat there hearing other divas coming in and hearing them chat, but I didn't care if they saw me in here or not because I wanted to sit here like this as long as she wanted to.

"I should get going to work and you have a match…I need to suck it up." She said wiping her eyes.

"You never have to be strong around me…I love you Addie." I said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too…now let's see if we can get you out of here before anyone sees you." Addie said smiling as she got up and leant me an hand helping me up as I slowly walked behind her as she looked around the locker room, she turned back around and whispered "Cover your eyes." Which I obliged, she grabbed my elbow as she led me out of the room totally blind hearing female giggles and I heard Addie say "We didn't do anything…"

"Yes we did…" I said jokingly laughing when she nudged me when I heard the door shut behind me.

"How'd you even get into the locker room without anyone seeing you?" Addie asked with a confused look on her face.

"Maryse…"

"She would do that…" Addie said nodding knowing her sister too well.

"I got to go get ready for my match, no more tears tonight?" I asked already hating seeing her cry out of her beautiful blue eyes.

"I make no promises." She said smiling happily.

"You know what I will have to do then?" I asked leaning my head against hers.

"What?" She asked smirking when I pressed my lips to hers for a small kiss, "That's it?" She asked smiling.

"That better be all of it…" Mike said as we both jumped a little not knowing he was there.

"Yeah…that was it…" I said.

"We got a show to do you two…glad to see you're happy again but you don't want to be late Addie." Mike said sternly.

"Right…good luck tonight you two." She said smiling.

"Thanks…" I said smiling as she turned around walking away, but she would turn and look back at me with a smile.

"Come on Alex…"

"What's your problem now?" I asked turning to go with him to the male locker room.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were okay with us?"

"I am but you need to get your head in the game instead of making kissy faces with her." Mike said.

"Oh…" I said as I thought I was pretty focused and it seemed easy to separate the two when we were out in the ring.


	46. Chapter 46

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I went to work after Mike had dragged Alex to the locker room to get ready for their match, Claudia had already started.

"Sorry I'm late." I said as she turned to look at me.

"It's fine, it looks like you had a rough day…you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, what makes you think I had a rough day?" I asked curiously as I sat down across from her awaiting my assignment as I looked at what she was doing.

"Your eyes are red and puffy. Why don't you just go hand out these shirts for me and you can have the night off?"

"You sure? I'm ready to work." I said.

"I'm sure…" Claudia said handing me the different shirts I needed to hand out, I rested them over my arm walking out of the room going to the men's locker room knocking on the door, the door was opened by Hunter.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, and I know my eyes are red and puffy, no it wasn't Alex and yes I know I sound like a robot." I said as he smiled.

"Your birthday is…"

"Coming up, I know…you will get an invite when the details are planned….may I come in? I got work to do." I said as he smiled.

"Come on in." Hunter said letting me in, I handed out the shirts I knew when I saw Shawn's in there and it was kind of weird, I turned to Hunter.

"Shawn's here?" I asked.

"Not yet, he will be though."

"I can't wait for this…" I said as I put his aside as I got to two of Mike's not seeing them in there. "You know where Alex and Mike ran off too?" I asked as I handed Dolph his shirt now that he was here.

"Thanks Addie." Dolph said.

"Oh, is that the right size?" I asked seeing him hold it up to himself.

"I don't wear it, I tuck it into my trunks…"

"Right…good luck tonight…and call me, we need to catch up mister." I said as he smiled as I handed out more shirts.

"As for Mike and Alex, I think they are warming up for their match by the gorilla position." Hunter said.

"Okay, can you hand this to Shawn when he arrives?" I asked.

"It's not my job." Hunter said.

"Fine, I'll be back." I said as I walked out going to the gorilla position handing Mike and Alex their shirts.

"Thank Addie!" Mike and Alex yelled after me as I headed back to wardrobe to grab the female shirts but there wasn't any so I sat there working on Maryse's attire more getting it finished. I excitedly took it over to the woman's locker room seeing that she wasn't in there but went out to the monitors seeing her already out in the ring with Ted. I watched them momentarily when Hunter joined me.

"I knew I could find you here, Shawn's here." Hunter said as I looked over to him smirking.

"Where?" I asked.

"Right here sweetie." I heard Shawn's southern drawl deep voice behind me, I turned around instantly smiling hugging him.

"I've missed you!"

"Me too sweetie! Congrats on getting the job and graduating…" Shawn said.

"Thanks…I got to get your shirt." I said as he stopped me.

"No your not, your going to sit here and watch your sister wrestle." Shawn said as we sat there talking, they had me laughing and I knew I could leave it to them to make me laugh. "Is she still dating that arrogant kid, what's his name?" Shawn asked looking over me to look at Hunter.

"Mike?" I said.

"No, not Mike…that guy with the hair right?" Hunter asked trying to symbol a faux hawk.

"Mike?" I said.

"No it's not Mike…" Shawn said.

"It does start with M though." Hunter said.

"Miz?" I said laughing a tad, they were totally trying to cut a DX promo right there.

"That's it…" Hunter said snapping his fingers.

"Is she?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, they are pretty serious." I said smiling as Maryse did her classic hair flip.

"You think I could do that?" Hunter asked trying to mock the way my sister did it, I couldn't help but to laugh at how Hunter did it.

"No, I think it's more like this." Shawn said as he did his impersonation of it getting me to laugh more.

"Your doing it wrong." I said.

"Then show us princess." Hunter said stepping aside as I nailed it perfectly, "Are you sure you don't want to do what your sister does? It will be one heck of a tag team." Hunter said.

"I don't think it could be any better than you two." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, she's got a point." Shawn said.

"Good point, good point….did you ever ask that kid to date you?" Hunter asked.

"Which kid?" Shawn asked putting his hands on his hips.

"That one that runs around with Miz, what's his name?" Hunter asked.

"Alex, you think for someone that is in one of the top business positions of this company you will know more of the talent." I said.

"I do but my mind has checked out today…" Hunter said.

"That's not the one that has the Ramon noodle hair is it?" Shawn asked as I laughed more.

"No, that's Dolph…" I said.

"It's Miz's bitch." Hunter said as I smacked Hunter, "That is how Shawn would know him." Hunter said shrugging.

"Oh that guy…well, it's a step up from that Long Island dude…" Shawn said.

"You dated him?" Hunter asked.

"No…" I lied, no one ever knew we dated, not even Maryse when Zack came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, I need to borrow her." Zack said.

"Excuse us." I said as I walked out of that tiny room with Zack, "What's up?" I asked.

"Do you have any hair gel?"

"Really Zack?" I asked.

"Please?" Zack asked.

"I don't have any, I think Alex or Mike has some, are they in the locker room?"

"No…."

"I can get into Mike's locker, come on…" I said as Zack led me to the men's locker room sneaking me in as I picked Mike's lock.

"How do you know this?" Zack asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked smiling.

"I guess not." Zack said as I pulled out Mike's bag going exactly where he would keep his gel pulling it out and squirted some into Zack's hand for him to use. "Thanks." Zack said as I put it back up in a way where Mike won't know.

"No problem." I said smiling as I locked it up.

"You okay? I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know…" Zack said.

"No, it's fine….still kind of sensitive about it…" I said as I straddled the bench across from Zack.

"We all have our problems, even I do…" Zack said.

"Lord knows that." I said giggling.

"Ouch…" Zack said putting a hand over his heart when Dolph walked out in just a towel.

"Whoa, what are you doing in here?" Dolph asked shocked to see me.

"She came in here to loan me some of Mike's gel." Zack said.

"Don't tell him because he will kill you." Dolph said as he went to his locker opening it.

"He will never know." Zack said.

"True…I don't see him measuring how much he has in every bottle." Dolph said.

"Don't put it past Mike though." I said.

"So, what do you want for your birthday besides me?" Zack asked.

"She's already had you bro." Dolph said.

"For two weeks, but no one knows that…" Zack said.

"Not to mention it didn't work out between any of us and not to mention I have a boyfriend…" I said remembering the fighting Zack and Dolph had consistently when we were dating which led to the break up of Zack and I, two weeks was enough and no one ever found out about those two weeks besides a few people fortunately.

"Exactly…" Dolph said pointing to me as I made my point.

"Like you have a shot anyway." Zack said.

"Whatever." Dolph said taking his towel off to expose the thong he was wearing, I couldn't help to immediately snap my head to not look.

"Dude, cover that white ass up." Zack said as Zack handed me his glasses, "Protect your eyes of the brightness of his ass." Zack joked.

"It's not that white." Dolph said.

"What I want is for him to tan his cheeks." I said laughing.

"I'll tan them this weekend, will that make you guys happy?" Dolph asked.

"Much." Zack said.

"I got to go, I have to finish my route of delivering clothes…" I said as I stood up as did Zack, he gave me a big hug and pulled his sunglasses off my face. "I want a pair of those sunglasses for my birthday, they are quite comfortable." I said.

"Act surprise then." Zack said smiling as I walked over to Dolph giving him a hug.

"I'm not telling you what I'm getting you." Dolph said.

"Thanks." I said as I begun to walk out of the room, before I got all the way I peeked back in and said, "Tan those cheeks boy…please." I said as Dolph threw the towel trying to hit me but missed.


	47. Chapter 47

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I went back to wardrobe grabbing Shawn's shirt and a pair of scissors to cut it the way he would want it when I got to him and I ran into him and Hunter as I was heading back to the monitor.

"Here's your shirt." I said handing it to Shawn.

"It's not cut yet." Shawn said.

"I will cut it when you put it on." I said as he pulled it on.

"Don't knick me." Shawn said.

"I won't, trust me." I said smiling as I begun cutting it and tossed the spares aside until he got comfy.

"You have done that too much." Hunter said.

"4-5 years of college for this, you learn how to do it properly." I said smiling.

"But would it hurt you to poke him a little….it'll be great…." Hunter said chuckling his manly laugh.

"No Hunter…" I said.

"She likes me more." Shawn said smiling.

"I like you both equally." I said as I put the extras from his shirt aside but looked over the freshly cut shirt making sure it was even and no strings were sticking out.

"We can never be equal…." Hunter said.

"Well you are now…what you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Fight for your love…" Shawn said.

"Sorry guys, but her love belongs to me…" I heard Alex say from behind me, I turned around from fixing the part of Shawn's shirt seeing him approaching us already dressed in his trunks and Miz shirt carrying a water bottle.

"She can love more than just you kid." Hunter said.

"She loves me more though, right?" Alex asked looking from Hunter to me unsure about it.

"Yes Alex, I love you more." I said smiling.

"Mike know?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah…he's trying to get used to it…" I said.

"Talking about Mike, he wanted me to tell you that he has a match at the next pay-per-view and he wants his new jacket by then…" Alex said.

"You're his messenger too?" Hunter asked.

"No, but he was going to come find her and I wanted to see my boo so I volunteered because I've missed her." Alex said smirking.

"Have you guys already went on yet?" I asked.

"No, Mike was just told what we are doing tonight…we go on after these guys." Alex said when a PA came over.

"Hunter, Shawn 5 minutes…" They said.

"You done?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, it looks good…let me fix this part of your hair…" I said as I fixed his hair running my hand through his long blonde hair.

"You know that is a lie, she just loves your receding hair line." Hunter said.

"That will be like saying I only like you cause of your big nose." I shot back.

"But at least my big nose is sexy." Hunter said.

"Like my hair isn't…" Shawn said.

"He is the sexy boy." Alex added in.

"Thanks Alex for thinking so." Shawn said as I couldn't help but to giggle and roll my eyes when I looked back at Alex who simply shrugged and sipped the water he had.

"He is just mocking your song Shawn." Hunter said.

"No I wasn't…" Alex said.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go…" Hunter said as he and Shawn headed to the gorilla position since it was almost time for them to go on as I gathered the spare parts of the shirt.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Alex asked as he stepped in front of me separating his feet more to be at my height.

"Going to go throw these away then going to take the scissors back, probably finish Maryse's jacket so when I get home I can begin Mike's."

"Why don't you take a break and chill with me for a little while?"

"I'll always take a break for you…" I said smiling as he leant forward giving me a peck on the lips.

"Feeling better I see?"

"How can I not feel better when I have an amazing boyfriend like you and two nuts like that as friends?"

"Well, you got one thing right….they are nuts…" Alex said as his arms slithered around my waist resting on the arch of my back.

"Your more amazing though…"

"I try…" Alex said.

"Don't try too hard, your amazing just the way you are." I said as I wrapped my arms around him pulling him in for a tight hug, I slowly unwrapped my arms from him but didn't want to leave his embrace because I felt comfortable and safe with him and wanted to cuddle with him a little longer. He had his arms tight around me as I rested my arms on his chest as I rested my head against him as well when I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"You okay?" Alex said into the top of my head.

"Yeah…" I said as I looked up to him smiling, "I just love cuddling into your embrace…" I said feeling my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"I like cuddling too…" Alex said when I felt another pair of arms around us.

"Me too!" Mike said when I looked over seeing Mike resting his head against Alex's shoulder smiling.

"Hey Mike…" I said as I stood up from leaning against Alex.

"Hey, Alex tell you…"

"About the pay-per-view match coming up and you want the new jacket, yes sir." I said cutting him off.

"Can you get it done?" Mike asked.

"I'll try my best…" I said shrugging.

"Come on Alex, we got to go stretch." Mike said smacking him on the chest before he headed down the hallway towards the gorilla position.

"I should…" Alex said.

"Go, be safe and careful please." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, Mike on the other hand…" Alex said smiling and let out a chuckle.

"Just be careful please…and don't let him get hurt either…I love you." I said as he smiled ear to ear.

"I love you too sweetie." Alex said leaning forward giving me a kiss on the lips that was filled with passion, he cupped my face during the kiss holding me there until we broke apart for some air. I smiled a tad feeling a bit red as I saw people staring at us but I eventually laughed about it. "There's nothing to see people." Alex said as they all went on their ways, he looked back at me smiling, "Catch you later…" He said winking before he went on his way past me, I turned around watching him strut down the hallway. I went back to wardrobe putting up the scissors but headed out to the monitor watching what was going on, I sat on one of the chairs that were placed in there watching rest of the show by myself besides a few of the other stars that had come in and out to watch with me but that was rare to find because a lot of them wanted to head to the hotel to sleep or go party since it was a Friday night. I enjoyed just sitting watching the show rather than working, even though working with the wardrobe was my passion but it was nice just watching the show and having a break.


	48. Chapter 48

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

After the show ended, I got up going over to kraft grabbing some water to drink heading to the women's locker room chatting with my sister until she was ready to go and followed her out to meet up with Alex and Mike.

"You like the match?" Alex asked as he wrapped his free arm around me kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah…you guys did great." I said.

"Thanks." Mike said as we headed out of the arena going to Mike and Maryse's car first seeing them load their things up.

"Let me get my things from Alex's car." I said.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out tonight." Alex said as he looked to his feet doubtful that I would say yes.

"I would love too, what do you have planned?" Mike asked when Maryse nudged him, Alex and I looked to each other giving each other these indescribable looks.

"I was thinking the underground bowling place." Alex said.

"Underground? How weird is that." I said sort of excited to go even though I have bowled a game in my life.

"We'll meet you guys there." Mike said as Alex led me to his car.

"Sorry about him." I said.

"It's fine…he's probably still getting used to this…" Alex said, he was still making excuses for Mike but at least we get to spend time together. Alex drove us over to the underground bowling alley, I have never been there and it seemed like a mixture between a club and a bowling alley because it had the loud music and a bar filled with different types of alcohol.

"Definitely not what I thought it would be." I said as we made it to the last step looking around seeing Mike and Maryse waving us over to their lane, we walked over hand and hand to lane 6.

"We already got you your shoes." Maryse said loudly over the music.

"Thanks." We said as we slid our shoes on.

"I'll help you grab your ball." Alex said as he led me through the racks of balls grabbing one that was a good size for me, Alex went and grabbed his ball setting it on our racks.

"Anyone thirsty?" Mike asked.

"I'll have water." I said.

"Me too." Alex said.

"Maryse?" Mike asked looking to my sister.

"Same." Maryse said as Mike left leaving us to enter our names into the monitor hanging from the ceiling. Mike came back right when it was time to begin the games handing us each a fresh bottle of water, the bottle was wet due to the condensation. "Adora, your up!" Maryse said, I went over to the rack moving Alex's ball to grab mine.

"Stop grabbing my balls!" Alex said getting Mike to tense up and lock his jaw not amused by his joke.

"I'll touch it if I want to touch it." I said back looking back at him giggling as I pulled my ball off the rack, I went up not really caring just throwing it and it rolled into the gutter.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know how to bowl." I answered.

"You have never bowled before?" Alex asked.

"Never…" I said.

"And you let your sister not go bowling, you should be ashamed Maryse." Alex said looking to my sister.

"I'm sorry, she's never asked to go and every time we went she never asked to play." Maryse said shrugging.

"Can we just get this game going?" Mike asked.

"I'll teach you, grab my ball…" Alex said as I reached for his ball feeling the wetness of the water that I had put on there from touching it earlier after touching my water bottle.

"Your ball is wet." I said giggling.

"It's always wet." Alex said.

"Oh god…" Mike said grossed out, we couldn't help but to laugh as I picked his ball up and Alex helped me up onto the wooden floor showing me how to position myself and the ball, he walked with me all the way through the steps. I rolled his ball down the lane knocking down 4 pins, it wasn't much but at least it was something.

"It's that easy, but next time don't use my balls like that….they don't like being teased." Alex said smirking as I turned around facing him.

"I won't….but do they like being wet?" I asked pressing my lips against his for a kiss.

"It depends…." Alex said.

"Excuse me, it's my turn." Mike said as Alex led me off the wooden floor to let Mike bowl, Alex and I sat on the chairs next to each other. Alex had his arm wrapped around me keeping me close to his embrace as we were playing game after game making jokes about the balls we were playing with getting Mike more and more uncomfortable.

"I'm bowled out, anyone want to play some pool?" Maryse asked.

"We can play with more balls?" Alex asked.

"Well, after tonight, figured you would want more balls to play with…" Maryse said smiling.

"But this time their small balls not the large form." I said.

"Which kind do you like better? Large or small?" Alex said.

"I'm not picky." I said smiling.

"I like large balls." Maryse said.

"You would." I said as I untied my shoes sliding them off and pulled on my original shoes before I took care of my bowling ball before we went to an empty pool table setting it up.

"Do you know how to play this?" Alex asked.

"I think so, but if you want to help you can." I said smiling as I blew off the extra chalk off the pool stick. I walked over to the side of the pool table leaning over it to set up the stick to hit the cue ball feeling someone standing behind me and arms wrapped around me.

"It looks good, just don't hit the poor balls too hard…" Alex said in a whisper.

"You don't like it hard?" I asked looking back at him.

"I do, but I don't have a stick poking at mine." Alex said smirking as I burst into a chuckle as he helped me break the table of pool, we each took our turns knocking in the balls and Mike of course had to be better than everyone else. We didn't even bother with a second game, us four walked out of the bowling alley to go to our cars.

"Addie, grab your things we are driving you home." Mike said.

"But-" I begun to fight when Maryse grabbed my arm to get me to stop.

"_He isn't in the mood, the whole ball jokes did not amuse him and he is very aggravated by it._"

"_Why is he aggravated by that, we were joking…_"

"_He isn't yet comfortable with this…just do it and it'll get better, I promise._" Maryse said as I turned to Alex who was trying to make sense of what we were saying.

"He's right, I should go and it'll save you gas and time…I had fun tonight and thanks for earlier…I'll text you…love you!" I said giving Alex a big hug and he wrapped his arms around me holding me to him feeling him press his lips to my cheek.

"Love you too." Alex whispered. I stepped back from his embrace trying to give him a half smirk before I looked down at my feet upset and angry about this when he lifted me to look at him, "It's fine." He said smiling. I nodded as I pulled my stuff out of his car going to Mike's car where he already had it running buckling up, I watched the scenery of LA as we passed things to his house. We went inside where I went straight to my room to get some sleep because after that much crying earlier and the little sleep I had gotten last night made me more tired. I slept until I was woken up by Maryse shaking me in the morning yelling at me to wake up.

"What?" I asked rolling over.

"Come on, we are going to be late." She said.

"I'm coming." I said as I got up quickly getting dressed, I made a quick bag for the next few days following them to Mike's car letting him drive us to the next town. The night went by quick, I couldn't exactly remember what happened because it seemed so rushed that it all blended together. We were walking out to Mike's car, Alex had left his rental at our house to save the gas and miles on his rental and Mike obliged to give him a ride.

"You want to go out tonight?" Alex asked wrapping his arm around me pulling me into his embrace kissing the side of my head.

"I would love to." I said.

"I was feeling Chili's." Mike said as he pulled the trunk open for us to put our stuff into it.

"Mike, I think they wanted to go alone." Maryse said.

"Your guys are welcomed to come." Alex said as I could tell he was irritated about Mike going with us again.

"Told you." Mike said sticking his tongue out at my sister, I rolled my eyes as he slammed the trunk and I climbed into the backseat with Alex, he wrapped his arm around me.

"You okay with that?" Alex whispered.

"I guess." I said not wanting Mike or Maryse there since lately we haven't had much alone time but for Mike to get used to this we have to deal with this. Mike drove us to a local Chili's where he pulled in going into the restaurant, we were seated at a table but this time he didn't scoot into the same side of the booth with me. Alex slid in next to me wrapping his arm around me as Mike did the same with my sister as I opened my menu to see what they had. "You want to split something?"

"They have 2 for $20." Mike said as I begun to look for that in my menu to look at, I looked up to Alex who was looking at it in my menu.

"You want to do that?" I asked.

"Yeah…you want the Con Queso?" Alex asked.

"That does look good, so does the cheese fries." Maryse said.

"Why don't we get one and you guys get the other?" I asked.

"And all split them?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that was the plan…what meal looks good for you?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking of getting the bacon cheeseburger…splurging this weekend." I said smirking.

"Good choice…." Alex said giving me a kiss.

"I am completely opposite, I want the quesadilla." Maryse said.

"No, it's just you like more Mexican type foods than I do." I said.

"I was looking at that myself, I think we got the wrong girls Mike." Alex said jokingly.

"Good, switch with me then." Mike said getting up seriously pulling Alex out of the bench and slid into his spot.

"Mike, I was joking." Alex said standing beside him.

"I'm not, go be with your new girl…" Mike said being dead serious as Alex gave me a last look before he slid in beside my sister shrugging as our waitress came taking our orders. Throughout the dinner, Mike kept asking Maryse if she was mad at him and it seemed like he kept asking this every five minutes until it got towards the end of the meal and by this time Maryse we really aggravated with Mike. "Are you sure your not mad at me?"

"I wasn't but now I am because you keep asking me every five minutes." Maryse said putting her fork down for a few minutes.

"Well, I thought you were mad with me because I have been trying to play footsies with you but you won't play back." Mike said.

"No you haven't." Maryse said as I casually nibbled at my fry watching this scene unfold.

"Then who have I been playing footsies with?" Mike asked trying to look under the table.

"Me, and let me tell you I am mad at you Mike." Alex said seriously.

"Why are you mad at me?" Mike asked.

"You have been neglecting me this whole time, now I find out you've been playing footsies with other people, it really hurt my feelings…" Alex said trying to bring out fake tears, "I'm getting misty." Alex said waving his hand in front of his face seeing a gator tear, I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry I have been neglectful…" Mike said.

"It's too late…" Alex said turning to look the other way when the waitress set down our check, "And for that you shall pay for our dinner…" Alex said.

"No, you're a grown man…" Mike said.

"Fine…we're over then mister." Alex said crossing his arms over his chest chuckling and I was laughing harder than I was supposed to, Maryse rolled her eyes as she took the last bite of her food.

"I'm full." Maryse said.

"That was a good snack." Mike said.

"You say that after every big meal." I said.

"Well, I have an endless stomach." Mike said.

"I believe it…" I said as Alex handed Mike some cash to cover half of the meal, Mike pocketed the money but put his card into the holder for them to take. We waited until it was brought back and Mike filled out the receipts before we had left to go to a hotel for the night since it was closer to the next venue than going back home for the night. We went up to our rooms where we crashed for the night. "I was thinking about my party." I said as I was braiding my hair for the night.

"What were you thinking?" Maryse asked walking out of the bathroom wiping her face with an Oxy pad.

"I want a costume party." I said.

"Sounds fun…considered it done." Maryse said smiling.

"I just don't know what to dress as yet…but I never had one and think it'll be fun." I said.

"I think it would be too, our friends are goofs and they will totally go all out for it too…"

"What games should we do?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Mike and I got it covered…let us throw your first official birthday party here in USA." Maryse said.

"I'm trusting you, don't let Mike do a lot of the planning, he can be very…eccentric."

"I know, that is why I have majority of the control." Maryse said smiling as she went back into the bathroom finishing up as I texted my good-nights and love you to Alex before I fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**August 1st (Adora's Birthday)-**

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex and I have been out on a date almost every night, sometimes with Mike and Maryse but sometimes Mike would allow us to go out on our own but every time that happened he would flicker the lights or open the doors on us to make us not want to kiss each other as much as we would want to due to this. I slept as much as I could because we got in at midnight last night, and I want to spend my birthday sleeping when I heard my phone ringing, I grumpily rolled over grabbing my phone answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex…what time is it?" I asked sitting up seeing the alarm clock reading 8:30 AM.

"8:30….I got plans for us, get up." Alex said.

"What is so important for us to do today?" I asked.

"Don't question, just come on…." Alex said.

"Give me a half hour." I said.

"Take your time birthday girl." Alex said.

"Okay, love you." I said smiling.

"Love you too…" Alex said hanging up, I put my phone aside grumpily sitting up wiping my eyes not wanting to go do stuff but Alex wanted to go celebrate it. I grabbed a new outfit taking a shower. Alex was staying at his parent's house for the weekend because he wanted to see his family since it was his home town so we didn't have to share a hotel room. I texted Alex as I headed down to the lobby to see him already sitting there waiting for me, he jumped to his feet grabbing the dozen roses and a teddy bear. "Boy don't you look absolutely stunning today birthday girl." Alex said smirking as he leant over giving me a kiss, "Happy Birthday." He said handing me the flowers and teddy bear.

"Thank you…much like our first date, but this is more special…" I said smiling as I smelt the flowers.

"That's what reminded me to get these because you said all women like these things and my mom helped me pick it out…" Alex said.

"Mama's boy…am I going to meet your parents tonight?" I asked.

"I'll think about…" Alex said smiling, "Come on…" Alex said as he wrapped his arm around me leading me out of the hotel to his car, he held the door open for me as I climbed in and he drove me to a Denny's. "You hungry?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…"

"Free Grand Slams for birthday girls." Alex said smirking.

"Seriously? Free?" I asked unbuckling my seat belt.

"Absolutely." Alex said smiling.

"Where do I put these?" I asked.

"I'll put them in the backseat for now." Alex said as he took them from me putting them in the back seat as I let myself out, he met me in front of his car where he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip.

"Is that your real car?" I asked.

"Nah, that's my dad's."

"Does he know you took it?" I asked as he pulled the door open letting me go in first.

"Yeah, my car doesn't have gas so he told me I could take his." Alex said.

"So they know about us?" I asked.

"Yep, I told them all about you…" Alex said as we were led to a table where we were seated, I sat down across from him and smiled, this time I don't have to worry about what Mike would do next.

"All about me, like what?" I asked as I looked at the menu.

"That there is a French beautiful blonde, who loves doing wardrobe that has the most beautiful blue eyes, cutest smile, sweetest laugh and best sense of humor. My other half, and the girl I can see spending rest of my life with." Alex said.

"Aw…seriously?" I asked blushing a tad.

"Dead serious…" Alex said smirking.

"I love you." I said as I leant over giving him a kiss.

"I love you too…plus, I am afraid that they may love you too much if they met you now." Alex said.

"I'm not that lovable."

"I think so sweetie." Alex said as our waitress came over taking our order.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked somewhat excited trying not to be emotional and tried to have fun even though I didn't want to.

"We are going shopping…I have to get my costume yet for your party tomorrow, I have to buy some things for my mom's new dog…"

"Aw, she has a new dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said that he is my little brother now and a new addition to our family. My dad wanted to give my mom something to fill the void of me not being home as much as I am…" Alex said.

"You okay with that?" I asked feeling bad that it might hurt his feelings knowing that her mom missed him that much that his dad had to get a dog.

"Yeah, the dog is precious…" Alex said.

"I want to see." I said as he pulled out his phone showing me a picture of his mom holding her new pug dog. "Absolutely precious…your mom is super pretty, I am slightly jealous…" I said.

"I've been told I got my looks from her…" Alex said smirking.

"I can tell that…what about your dad?" I asked.

"My dad…" Alex said as he was searching through his phone showing me a photo of his dad.

"He's very handsome, you want to see my parents?" I asked as I pulled out my phone showing my parents when he smiled.

"You and Maryse definitely got the looks from your mom…" Alex said.

"I've heard…" I said sliding my phone into my pocket when our food arrived, "What did your mom name him?" I asked.

"Puggles…isn't that real unique?" Alex said sarcastically.

"I haven't heard that before…"

"I haven't either…" Alex said sarcastically as I grabbed the ketchup bottle squeezing it only to hear it do a farting noise, I bit my lip trying not to laugh looking to Alex who was biting his lips too.

"That wasn't me…" I said.

"I know…" Alex said as I did it again getting us burst into laughter for real this time.

"It's too early, I swear." I said as I wiped my eyes as I put the ketchup bottle aside as I begun to eat my eggs.

"It's never too early for a fart joke sweetie, my dad will approve this." Alex said.

"Your dad is that type of guy, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's a natural thing I guess…" Alex said shrugging.

"I don't know why people are so uptight about it." I said.

"There are definitely unwritten rules about it like not doing it in public."

"Obviously, with everything there are unwritten rules that come along with it."

"I don't remember having all these rules when I was a kid." Alex said.

"But as a kid, that is when our parents instilled such rules on us, it sucks too."

"Does that mean you have the same manners and values of your parents?"

"Heck no! Well, when I'm around them, yes but else where I act differently."

"That's every kid, when we reach 13 we learn to be two different people."

"One that our parents want us to be, which we are at home and the ones we are around friends and ourselves period." I said.

"I think that is why its easy for me to be my character and separate it from who I truly am."

"It's not an easy task but it gets easier I've been told." I said.

"Did you have a character when you wrestled?"

"Yes I did." I said nodding.

"What was it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious." Alex said shrugging.

"I was a Goth character…"

"Really? How Goth were you?"

"At one point my hair was dyed black, I wore dark black eye liner with the triangles down like this, black lipstick, I made myself paler and I wore a studded necklace with black, I wore all black including fish nettings sometimes…let me see if I have a picture." I said as I put my fork down after eating the piece of my pancakes on it going through my phone finding a picture showing it to him.

"Why'd you choose that?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to be something different than what Maryse was, what better way than the complete opposite?"

"How did Mike not know about this?"

"We always found a way around it, and he shall never know if I have my way." I said as we finished our meal before we went back to the car where he drove us to the mall seeing a carnival in the parking lot. "A carnival, that sounds fun." I said smiling.

"It will be." Alex said as he parked the car, we climbed out walking across the lot holding hands and Alex paid the fees to get us in and bought us a ride bracelet.

"Do they have a lot of carnivals here?" I asked looking at the different booths and rides they had.

"Once or twice a month. You want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely." I said as we waited in line being let onto the ride, we were stopped at the top where he pointed in the direction he lived. "Ow! Get away from me bugs!" I said smacking a mosquito off my arm.

"They just like you…" Alex said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him not helping very much. We were let off the ride so we would walk through rest of the carnival. "You want to play a game?" Alex asked as we walked past a couple of games.

"Sure, what about this one?" I asked smacking another mosquito and shooing more away from me.

"Your on." Alex said as we walked up to the booth where you had to blow the balloon up by shooting water into the clowns mouth, Alex paid for our two games as we sat down on two different stools grabbing the guns and begun the game when the siren went off. Alex beat me because I wasn't concentrating that hard due to protecting my skin from that of the mosquito's. "What one do you want?" Alex asked as we stood up and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"The blue elephant." I said pointing to the blue elephant that was hung up, the employee grabbed it handing it to Alex who handed it to me.

"Happy Birthday baby, and I love you." Alex said as he leant forward giving me a kiss, "Now lets get you inside so the mosquito's won't eat you up too much…" Alex said.

"Thanks." I said as we headed into the mall away from the mosquito's, "Sorry about that…" I said worried that it was my fault we couldn't enjoy rest of the carnival.

"It's not your fault that your that yummy." Alex said as he kissed the top of my head as he led me to a pet store, I led him around the store looking at the adorable cats and dogs that still needed to be adopted. "Have you ever had a pet?" Alex asked.

"Not really, the only pet I ever had or would consider a pet would be Maryse's dog but I don't spend much time with it." I said shrugging.

"What type of pet would you want, cat or dog?" Alex asked.

"Dog for sure, I don't mind cats but I prefer dogs more." I said honestly.

"Me too." Alex said as we then begun looking at the different collars and leashes, I found one that I thought was good and Alex liked it just as much so he bought it for his mom's dog. We walked around the mall a couple of times since we didn't have much of anything else to do and we went into the arcade doing the Dance Dance Revolution and air hockey before we went to the food court for a late lunch before we had to head to the arena.

"Hey, they have a build your own taco cart…" I said kind of excited since I had never seen one before.

"You've never seen one?" Alex asked.

"No…let me make you a taco…" I said excited to make them.

"Sure…" Alex said.

"What kind, fish, beef or chicken?" I asked.

"Fish…" Alex said.

"What kind of toppings do you like or don't like?" I asked.

"I don't mind any, so surprise me." Alex said smiling, "I'm going to go get us some drinks and a table." Alex said as he went up to the taco restaurant paying for our tacos and drinks before heading to a table as I made him his fish tacos and myself some chicken tacos carrying it over to the table Alex claimed.

"I've never made a fish taco, so tell me if it's any good." I said.

"Have you ever ate a fish taco?" Alex asked as I took my plate off the tray putting it in front of me.

"Not really, like I said I don't eat a lot of fish." I said as I watched him take the first bite of the fish taco.

"It tastes pretty good, thanks sweetie." He said as I giggled a little.

"You have a little." I said as he grabbed a napkin wiping at his mouth, "Got it." I said as he smirked, we ate our meal before we headed out of the mall to his car.

"You want to try driving?" Alex asked.

"I know how to drive but just don't have my license in US." I said.

"It's a stick shift, not an automatic." Alex said.

"I can't drive those…" I said nervously.

"I'll teach you…" Alex said smiling as he unlocked his car holding the drivers side open letting me climb in unsure about all of this, "I'll let you drive just here in the parking lot and we will switch before we get on the main road." Alex said as he shut the door and went to the passenger side as I sat there not knowing at all how to drive this thing. I started the car when Alex handed me the keys and he was instructing me how to shift the stick but I kept making it stall and grind it's gears which led to me freaking out more afraid I will mess up the engine and was giving everyone whiplash in the car. "It's fine sweetie, I was the same way when I learned." Alex said as I parked the car, I climbed out meeting Alex half way around, "You okay?" Alex asked stopping me.

"Yeah, I didn't ruin your car did I?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Not at all, this car has been through so much more damage than that, trust me…I have driven this car since I was 16…" Alex said.

"Okay…" I said still upset and embarrassed of how horribly I had driven the stick shift going to the passenger seat climbing in letting Alex now drive the stick shift to the arena. I had fun spending the day with Alex and seeing the different things of his home town, wish I could meet his parents but I don't want to push that subject with him especially since it is more important for the guy to meet the girls parents even though I am sure it is important for his parents wanting to meet me.


	50. Chapter 50

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Deep down I had a bad feeling about being at the arena, it could just be the reality of it being my birthday hitting me but I just a bad feeling in my gut.

"You okay?" Alex asked resting his hand on the arch of my back.

"Yeah fine." I said shaking it off as we walked into the building, I gave Alex a hug and a kiss, "Thanks for today." I said smiling.

"No problem, happy birthday sweet heart." Alex said smirking as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I couldn't help but to smile as I went into the office to clock in as he went on his way to the locker room. I then headed towards wardrobe being grabbed from behind and picked up knowing instantly it was Dolph because only he would do that.

"Put me down Dolph!" I exclaimed kicking as he put me down turning to see him and Zack standing there, Zack was holding three cupcakes with candles in each of them.

"Happy Birthday Addie!" They said together as Dolph lit the candles.

"Make a wish." Zack said as I thought of a wish blowing them out before I was handed a cupcake, "You going to lick the frosting off your candle?" Zack asked as I held the candle in my one hand.

"No, I know how much you enjoy it." I said handing it to him.

"So, how did you enjoy your birthday thus far?" Dolph asked as we started walking towards wardrobe and their locker room.

"It's been really good, got to spend it with my boyfriend…" I said smiling.

"Best type of birthday you can have…." Zack said.

"You guys coming Wednesday?" I asked, we were going to have it tomorrow but we are flying back tomorrow and they insisted it'll be better on Wednesday.

"Yep, our flight is tomorrow morning at 6 AM so we will be there for sure Wednesday…what are you dressing up as?" Dolph asked.

"You got to wait and see…what about you?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you if you don't tell me…" Zack said.

"Fine…" I said.

"Well, my match is first up tonight and I got to get ready…" Dolph said.

"Thanks for the cupcake…" I said as I gave him a big hug and he kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Addie." Dolph said as he headed towards the locker room leaving Zack and I.

"You have a match tonight?" I asked.

"Nope, I had a backstage segment that has already been filmed…here in case they need me and waiting for Dolph since we carpooled." Zack said shrugging.

"That mean your going to bug me tonight?" I asked.

"Most likely…but first I got to go throw these away and find Hunter." Zack said.

"Why do you need to find him?" I asked.

"I want to discuss something with him, is that a problem?"

"No…" I said.

"Well, Happy Birthday Addie." Zack said as he gave me a big hug and I hugged him back before he headed down the hallway before I decided to be funny.

"Hey Zack!" I said as he turned around walking backwards.

"What?"

"Woo, woo, woo!" I said doing the fist pumps.

"You know it!" He said pointing to me as he smiled, I rolled my eyes going into the wardrobe room seeing Claudia sitting there nervously.

"Hey Claudia…" I said.

"Addie, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's up?" I asked feeling my stomach drop knowing this was what the bad feeling was about.

"I know today is your birthday, and truly sorry to do this on your birthday of all days but WWE wants to do cut backs and since you were one of the last employees hired you are one of the first to go…" Claudia said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked knowing exactly what it meant but didn't want to believe that I was right.

"Addie, I have to let you go." Claudia said, I could tell it was hard on her to do this and she approached me to hug me and I shrugged her off storming out of the room feeling tears escaping my eyes upset, angry, and aggravated because this always happens to me, and it's always my birthday of all days. I went into the locker room seeing Maryse chatting and putting lotion on, when she saw me she stood up.

"Adora what's wrong?" Maryse asked.

"_Ring now!_" I said, it never fails whenever I am this upset or angry, getting in the ring doing the bumps, the ropes, the rolls, doing other moves with my sister always worked off my aggression and Maryse knew and always supported it.

"_What about Mike finding out?_"

"_Let him…_" I said.

"_Don't you want to talk about it?_"

"_Not now._" I said as I walked back out of the room as I headed down to the empty ring climbing in starting taking the bumps, I haven't took one in a couple of years but I still knew how to take one, it's like riding a bike you never forget. Maryse came down the ramp climbing up onto the one turnbuckle watching me take bump after bump until I got my aggression out. I took the 30th bump, I just laid there resting my hands over my head catching my breath of sorts when I felt the ring bounce as if someone was walking in it, I look over seeing Alex now in the ring and I watched him walk in and do a bump landing beside.

"Hey…" He said smiling.

"Alex, I won't…" Maryse said as I rolled over getting up to my feet.

"It's fine…" I said pacing around the ring.

"_He knows?_"

"_I told him…_" I said as Alex got to his feet.

"I thought you don't wrestle anymore." Alex said resting his hands on his hips.

"I don't but when I get upset or angry or aggravated I come out to the ring and let it all out…Hunter knows and is okay with it…" I said.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked as the words Claudia said came back to my head hearing it clear as a bell.

"It's nothing…Maryse you want to help me?" I asked as Maryse knew my ritual of what moves I do when this happens, she jumped down to do it but Alex stopped her.

"I can do it, come on wrestle me." Alex said as I looked to Maryse and she backed up and I looked over to Alex making eye contact with his blue eyes.

"Fine…" I said as we locked up, "Headlock, throw me into ropes, jump over you, clothesline…" I whispered to him and he nodded as I put him into a headlock then after a little while he threw me into the ropes, I bounced off jumping over him and he jumped up clothes lining me. I laid on the ground looking up at my boyfriend realizing what I was doing and I couldn't be doing this so I rolled out of the ring walking around it with my hands over my head, what normal couple wrestles each other?

"Come on Addie…" Alex said as he rested against the ropes.

"I can't…" I said as I walked up the ramp not wanting to continue this running my hands through my hair.

"What'd I do?" I heard Alex ask towards my sister I am assuming. I walked behind the curtain and down the couple of steps heading towards the women's locker room.


	51. Chapter 51

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I was walking towards the women's locker room when I saw Hunter heading towards me.

"Hey birthday girl…what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I lied as I went to walk past him but he outstretched his arm stopping me from walking any further pulling me back in front of him, dang him for being stronger than I am.

"Did you wrestle it out?" Hunter asked.

"I tried…."

"Trying is for quitters…."

"I know but I can't wrestle my boyfriend…" I said.

"Oh…come on, Stephanie's on the bus with the kiddos…" Hunter said wrapping his arm around me leading me to his and Stephanie's bus. "What's wrong? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying on their birthday." Hunter said.

"Well most girls like me don't get fired on their birthdays." I said as he pushed the back door open.

"Why'd you get fired? I thought Claudia needed more people to help her since she's the only one doing wardrobe for Raw." Hunter said.

"She does but she said that since there are cut backs in WWE and since I was one of the newest employees I was the first one out…." I said.

"Don't worry about it, I will get you a job somehow to keep your working visa okay?" Hunter said as he pushed the door to his bus open, I gave him a big hug and he slowly wrapped his arms around me patting me on the back.

"Thanks Hunter." I said.

"No problem sweetie." Hunter said as I turned around climbing onto his bus seeing his two older daughters coloring on the ground and Stephanie holding the youngest.

"Hey there birthday girl, hey honey!" Stephanie said.

"Aunt Addie!" His two oldest yelled coming over to me hugging my legs and I squatted down hugging them.

"Have they been behaving?" I asked looking to Stephanie.

"Like their father." Stephanie said.

"He behaves?" I asked looking back at Hunter who was leaning against the railing.

"When I want to…I got work to go do, Stephanie talk to this woman and calm her down some." Hunter said.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as her daughters went back to coloring, I stood up going over to sit next to her on the bench letting out a sigh and the tears had stopped at least.

"I just got fired…." I said now being able to come to terms with it.

"Why? You were doing so good." Stephanie said.

"I thought so too but since I was one of the new employees, due to cut backs I am the first to go." I said shrugging.

"I didn't know we were doing cut backs." Stephanie said.

"Me neither." I said shrugging.

"Well, tonight why don't you not let that bug you because it's your birthday. I know you won't be able not to let it bug you because I know you must feel horrible, why don't you go out and watch the show ringside?" Stephanie asked.

"I haven't watched the show from ringside since…."

"France…I sat with you that time…" Stephanie said.

"Right…I don't have tickets…" I said.

"Girl, do you know who your talking to?"

"Yes…" I said.

"Come on…let's go get you that ticket." Stephanie said as the baby started crying and she couldn't get her to stop.

"Come here little one." I said reaching out and took her from Stephanie's embrace, the moment she was fully in my arms she stopped crying.

"I should just hire you as my babysitter." Stephanie said chuckling.

"I'll take it if you need it…" I said smiling.

"Come on kids, got to go inside…" Stephanie said.

"May we get some cookies?" They asked in almost unison.

"We'll see." Stephanie said as she grabbed her daughters hands as we headed off the bus back into the arena. I waited outside the office holding the baby and watching the two oldest that were chasing each other up and down the hall until Stephanie came out handing me a ticket. "Happy Birthday." She said smiling.

"Thanks Steph." I said.

"No problem…you guys want some cookies?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes!" The two girls exclaimed as they took off running like they owned this joint, we went around the corner walking fast enough to keep them in our sight as we made our way to catering. After I hung at catering with Stephanie and the kids I went out to find my seat remembering my way back and wore the backstage pass under my shirt so others couldn't tell I was with the WWE staff of sorts. I sat there as the show begun, I enjoyed being a fan of the art of wrestling at times because it does relieve a lot of tension but not as much as being in that ring when an employee came up to me whispering in my ear that I was needed at the gorilla position. I went back there with him seeing Hunter standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"How does this look?" Hunter asked.

"Oh my god, your worse than us divas sometimes…" I said.

"Your considering yourself a diva now?" Hunter asked.

"I do sometimes…" I said smirking as I begun adjusting his collar and his tie before tugging at his jacket.

"There is always a place for you as a diva…just tell me when you want to come in but none of that Goth shit…"

"Thank God for that…I don't want to dye my hair again." I said smirking.

"So, you considering?"

"Would I have to be like my sister's character or tag with her?"

"Absolutely not." Hunter said as he stuck his arms out for me to fix his cuffs and buttoned the buttons for him.

"I'll see…" I said smirking.

"I have the contract on the bus with your name on it…"

"Yeah right…" I said laughing.

"I told you that I will get you employed somehow."

"Shut up."

"It has been waiting for you since you went to school…we wanted you the moment Maryse joined." Hunter said.

"I don't believe you." I said as I never take him or Shawn seriously since they usually are nothing but jokesters.

"Fine don't…" Hunter said as he turned around being handed a microphone, I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not before I headed back out to my seat in time for him to make his entrance. I sat there for the beginning of his promo when I was disturbed again going in the back seeing Shawn trying to fix his shirt.

"Help."

"What is up with you guys not being able to dress yourselves?" I asked as I helped him with his cuffs and adjusted his cowboy hat for him then had to fix his collar because he played with his hair. I went back to my seat only to be disturbed two more times during the filming of N.X.T. then another three times during Super Stars, then on my way back to my seat that time I was handed a walkie talkie with an ear piece and mouth piece so I could hear when I am needed and I could talk back when I pushed in the button on the mouth piece. I had made multiple trips to and from the back before I went back there to see Maryse and Ted standing there. "What's up sis? Ted?" I asked nodding and he nodded back, I rolled my eyes because he was such an adorable man.

"The coat…I want to make the collar smaller." She said as she turned around to let me fix the collar I had made for her new jacket.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Better." Maryse said as she turned around and I fixed her top for her since her one boob looked like it was about to pop out.

"Don't you have a WWE Shop shirt out?" I asked looking at Ted who was wearing a regular shirt.

"Yeah, but I wasn't told that I needed to wear it." Ted said as I went over the walkie talkie asking if he needed to wear it.

"I would think you would have to considering they would want to publicize it." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"What was with earlier? Alex seemed pretty worry." Maryse said.

"Your dating Alex?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I thought you were with Zack still." Ted said as I slowly looked to Maryse who had her mouth dropped open. "Oh, she didn't know did she?" Ted asked covering his mouth.

"She does now…" I said.

"You dated him?"

"For 2 weeks…." I said shrugging.

"I can't believe that." Maryse said smirking when a PA came over handing me Ted's shirt.

"Here you go Ted." I said handing him his shirt as he handed me the Million Dollar belt, I held onto it carefully as he switched shirts handing me his old shirt back and I handed him the belt. "I'll take this to the locker room, what locker is yours?" I asked.

"I don't have a locker, it's the black with the blue stripes." Ted said.

"Okay…good luck sis!" I said as I gave her a quick hug and hi-fived Ted before heading to the male locker room knocking on the door before I entered not seeing a lot of people in there finding the bag putting it inside the bag so no one could snatch it when my name got called over the walkie talkie heading back to the gorilla position helping one of the Bella's with their attire. I decided to go out and try to watch my sister's match, but most of the time was spent talking to Ted as he would pace in front of me but he didn't want to make it obvious that he was talking to me. After their match, I got up heading to the back before anyone could call for me and I had assisted with wardrobe for rest of the night and the last match of the night was Mike against John I believe.

"You okay?" Alex pulling me aside.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, promise." I said, he nodded as he smirked and he kissed my forehead wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you and happy birthday." He said as I stepped back fixing the Mike shirt he was wearing then he twirled to make sure his trunks were fine before I stepped up to Mike checking him and had to fix the tag in the back. John walked up pulling his shirt on over his head and pulled his dog tags out.

"Hey guys…hey beautiful." John said wrapping his arms around me, "I heard from a little birdie that today is your birthday." John said.

"You heard right and I take presents in the form as cash, hugs and kisses…on the cheek of course." I said smirking, John and I never hung but he always treated me and Maryse well.

"Of course you got a hug and here is a kiss for good luck." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "What were your plans for today?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I spent it with my wonderfully awesome boyfriend." I said.

"Which is?"

"Alex." I said nodding to Alex.

"You're a lucky guy." John said.

"I know." Alex said.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm here to check your wardrobe…." I said.

"Sweet." John said as he stepped in front of me turning around as I stopped him fixing his butt pocket and then fixed his socks so they won't be that noticeable.

"You check out my friend." I said.

"John, your up." A PA said.

"Good luck guys…." I said as I turn to walk away and Alex grabbed me.

"I need a good luck kiss from my special birthday girl." Alex said.

"Alright, good luck." I said giving him a kiss as passionately as I could.

"That's it you two…" Mike said as we broke the kiss smiling as I turned around heading out to the audience to watch the match that was about to take place. I enjoyed the last match and enjoyed watching my man do his thing even though he wasn't wrestling in the match. After the match, I got up going to the back to greet Alex and Mike since I knew John enough to make his way around the railings shaking hands. Alex came down from the spot picking me up and spun me around a little as he kissed me.

"What was that about?" I asked slightly surprised.

"I just love you….I got one last surprise, go change and shower up." Alex said.

"You too, your kind of sweaty and stinky." I said.

"Some people like that."

"I do trust me but people may judge." I said smirking.

"I don't care…" Alex said shrugging.

"Me neither." I said kissing him again and his arms wrapped around me resting on the arch of my back slowly lowering to grasp my butt picking me up into his embrace. "I can walk!" I exclaimed as he started walking with me still in his embrace.

"Okay, get going." Alex said putting me down and I headed towards the one office to clock out for the night and hand in the walkie talkie I had.


	52. Chapter 52

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I went to the woman's locker room seeing my sister putting lotion on her legs that were exposed.

"Cute dress, when did you get that?" I asked noticing the pink cocktail dress she was wearing.

"When you went out with Alex that one night, Mike took me out and I found it…I got a spare outfit if you want to change into it." Maryse said.

"May I borrow it, I didn't bring my bag in." I said.

"Sure…" Maryse said as she pulled out another cocktail dress that was black with a white belt to go around my waist with white polka dots, it was pretty adorable. I went in taking a shower using her things before I came back out wearing the dress, "That looks amazing on you, you shall steal it from me because I don't like it very much." Maryse said as I grabbed some of her lotion putting some on my skin.

"I may steal it then." I said smirking.

"So what was up with earlier?" Maryse asked.

"I got fired…no big deal…."

"It is a big deal, what about your green card?" Maryse asked.

"Don't worry, Hunter and I are working something out."

"Hunter knew before I did…."

"Yeah, he grabbed me as I went storming back her earlier after my ring moment…." I said honestly as she handed me a pair of black wedged heals to wear.

"What was that about anyway? You never had a problem wrestling the men." Maryse asked.

"It just seemed weird wrestling my boyfriend…" I said shrugging.

"Psh, Mike and I wrestle and it's hot…"

"Not that type of wrestling Maryse." I said giving her that look.

"Have you two thought about that type of wrestling?" Maryse asked.

"I have a little bit but nervous to talk to him about it or my worries." I said.

"Adora, he'll take care of you and he's really gentle."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He seems like he would be." Maryse said shrugging, "What are you most afraid of? I mean haven't you done it before with what's his name?" Maryse asked snapping her fingers.

"No never, not even with Zack…I've only done oral…I've wanted to wait for that special person in my life." I said.

"Is Alex that special person?" Maryse asked as I smirked thinking about it, "Don't answer because the smile right there says it all." Maryse said as I looked to her and she smiled. We finished getting ready, I wasn't sure what Maryse was dressing up for but I didn't want to ask and impose, I just assumed her and Mike were going out like they sometimes would. I walked out with her wobbling in the heels but these were easier to walk in than the ones that were wedged when we approached our two men that were waiting for us.

"You looking amazingly beautiful birthday girl." Alex said resting his hands on my hips.

"Thanks, I kind of stole this dress from Maryse." I said.

"It looks very complimentary to you." Alex said smirking.

"We ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, come on sweetie….is it okay if I drive her back?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that's fine…you have until 1 AM to get her back to the hotel." Mike said as he checked his watch smiling.

"She will be." Alex said, Mike always gave us a curfew and he has loosened up because there were times we showed up a few minutes late and he never cared or noticed so he has gotten comfortable with us which was very nice and I loved that. We walked out of the arena seeing a few cars already gone, Alex pulled my door open letting me climb in first and he ran around climbing in.

"What is this special surprise this time?" I asked looking to him as he drove us out of the arena parking lot.

"You'll see." Alex said smiling as I watched the scenery as we drove by and I could get used to living her. "So what was up with earlier?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"You want to talk about it?" He asked reaching over grabbing my hand to comfort me.

"I got fired…"

"What? Why?" He asked glancing over at me a few times.

"They apparently had to make cut backs and since I was one of the last employees hired I was one of the first ones gone…so when I get aggravated or upset or angry I go into the ring to work out my aggression….sorry I didn't wrestle you, that was the last thing I wanted to do was wrestle my boyfriend at that point." I said.

"What about the green card or visa whatever that is?" Alex asked.

"I talked to Hunter shortly after I got out of the ring and we are working on something right now, I am sort of calling his bluff right now to see if he is for real about it." I said.

"What?"

"You'll find out soon after I find out." I said smiling, on one hand I was kind of excited to become a diva because I hadn't wrestled in so long and after tonight I realized I had missed being in there but on the other hand I didn't want to be because I promised myself I would be something different than my sister. We pulled into a parking lot, the building didn't have any signs publicizing what it was so I was utterly confused on what it was but there were a few cars in the parking lot before we had gotten there so it must be a popular place. We walked in with his arm slumped over my shoulder when I saw Hunter, Stephanie, their kids, Zack, Dolph, Maryse, Mike, John, and a few others from WWE there.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled, I covered my mouth in shock that they did this.

"Oh my god you guys." I said as I went around hugging each of them as I looked around seeing a table for presents and food then there were pool tables, arcade games, karaoke, and bunch of other games that could be played. Everyone was getting along having fun playing and doing different things, Alex was chatting with Zack and Dolph as I went up to the food table to grab us some punch when Maryse came over to grab some napkins. "Maryse, do you know who those two are?" I asked nodding to an older couple, I had never met them in my life.

"I have no idea, I thought you knew." Maryse said when I called Hunter over and he had no idea, Maryse asked Mike but he just simply shrugged.

"Let's be good hostess and go introduce ourselves." I said dragging Maryse with me up to the couple, "Hi, I'm Adora and this is my sister Maryse." I said as I shook their hands and they didn't say who they were.

"You're the birthday girl aren't you? I told you that she was absolutely beautiful." The female said looking to her husband I assumed.

"She sure is, both of you are…it must run in the family." He said.

"That is what we have been told, how are you enjoying the party?" I asked as we sat down across from them to chit chat until Alex climbed onto the mini stage where the karaoke was grabbing the microphone, he bent down to turn the music that was playing down, "Boy does he fill his pants out." I said to Maryse, she nodded in approval.

"He's always had a nice bottom, ever since I changed his diapers." The female said as my mouth dropped looking to Maryse realizing who this was.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to go get some punch, you guys want any?" Maryse asked as they shook their head no, I grabbed her hand pulling her back to me.

"Don't leave me." I said embarrassed now that I had dug myself into a hole.

"Sorry sis, you got yourself into this one." She said as she stole her hand back as I covered my face partially embarrassed as Alex tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Is this thing working?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" We all yelled back.

"Okay, we are in business….thank you everyone for coming on short notice…I want to wish my beautiful girlfriend a very happy birthday, that I love you with all of my heart and here is to another year ahead of you on this world that I get to spend with you…I love you Addie." Alex said as we all stuck our full or empty glasses in the air as he passed the microphone off for someone else to say stuff about me, it was more like a grilling than anything when he walked over to us, "Mom, dad, glad you made it!" Alex said hugging his dad and hugged his mom, "You met my parents already, huh?" Alex asked as he stood at the end of the table leaning against it.

"I guess you could say that." I said smiling.

"She is quite a beautiful girl Alex, I always knew you would snatch a beauty queen for yourself…and she agrees that you have a nice butt." His mom said as my face became instant red again.

"Really now?" Alex said turning to look at me.

"I just said you filled out your jeans pretty well." I said shrugging.

"It's a compliment." His mom said.

"He got that from his daddy." His dad said joining the conversation, that is one thing I didn't need to hear.

"Well, this guy wants to shake his nice butt to some music when they get done, you want to dance with me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but until then sit and lets chat…." I said as he pulled out the now empty seat wrapping his arm around me as I got to know his parents, they seem to really like me and my mind wasn't comprehending what people on stage were saying about me because I was trying so hard to impress his parents.

"You want to dance now?" Alex asked now noticing the music that was playing.

"Absolutely." I said smiling as he stood up offering his hand helping me slide out of the row of tables, "Excuse us." I said to his parents as they nodded as we begun dancing, his hand wrapped around my waist and the other holding onto my hand.

"So you also like my butt, that was a smooth first impression." Alex said smirking as he looked down at me.

"I didn't know it was your parents….your mom seemed to enjoy it." I said smirking.

"My mom just likes to embarrass me by talking about how she used to change my diapers…"

"But what parent doesn't want to brag about that?"

"Very true…" Alex said as we danced for a while before Mike came over daring me in an air hockey game, Alex walked with me over watching us battle it out and he won by one point. We went back over to enjoy some cake and open the gifts people had brought. It was an awesome night and I had to thank Alex for it, I stayed with Alex after everyone had left and I sat on one of the tables watching him closing the door one last time.

"Thanks for tonight." I said swinging my legs back and forth.

"You deserved it…" He said smiling.

"Well, I was going to have a party Wednesday and this kind of ruined it."

"No it didn't, your still having it just without presents." Alex said smiling.

"What are you dressing as?" I asked as he went over to the table next to me beginning to clean up and I slid off my table to help.

"You'll find out Wednesday." He said smirking.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"To keep you guessing." He said smirking as I helped him clean up and put all my presents in the least amount of bags, when it was all cleaned up we headed out of the place, he turned all of the lights off and locked it up.

"You own this?" I asked as he checked the doors to make sure it was locked.

"Well, my parents do…" Alex said smirking.

"They let you use it?"

"I have keys to it so yeah…" Alex said smiling as we headed to his car when he drove me to the hotel where he pulled up to the front. He climbed out, going around opening the door for me and closed the door behind me. "I'll see you in the morning sweetie." He said as he stood in front of me next to his car.

"That seems too far away."

"You have 5 hours until then, you will sleep majority of that time anyway." Alex said smirking.

"True…good night." I said smiling as I pressed my lips against his for a kiss when I heard someone clear their throat, we broke our kiss looking behind Alex seeing Hunter standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest but I want to talk to Addie." Hunter said.

"I was just leaving…night Addie, I love you and Happy Birthday." He said giving me one last kiss before he awkwardly walked around the car as I waved my good-byes walking the short distance to Hunter.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"I'll walk you up to your room." He said as we walked into the hotel, "I found your contract, I went back over it and adjusted a few things because a few things have changed since this was first written out…would love for you and someone close to you go over it, Steph and I had both went over it personally cutting you the best deals, it is the same kind of contract Maryse, Mike and Alex has…" He said going into more technical terms as I listened to him all the way up to my room, "Please, just consider it seriously instead of throwing it down like any other time?" Hunter said as he stood in front of me looking at me in his sternly serious look, I could tell he meant business and I was contemplating it in my head.

"I'll seriously think about it, but don't expect an answer right away…" I said.

"I know that…just make sure it's the right one…" Hunter said as he handed me the contract that was in the black WWE folder and he gave me a quick hug before he walked down the hall, I let out a deep sigh looking at the folder before I slid it into one of my birthday bags before I let myself into the hotel room that I had to myself. I put my things aside and got into my pajamas before I plugged my phone in before I grabbed the contract bringing it to the bed with me as I laid there reading it for another hour, I read it over and over not sure what to do with it right now besides read it. I put it aside as I turned the light off falling asleep until my alarm woke me up the next morning getting dressed in a new outfit packing my stuff checking out before I headed down to the lobby getting a cup of the complimentary coffee until I saw Maryse and Mike emerge from the elevator, I followed them to the parked car loading our stuff up heading to the airport and I wasn't much into talking right now, nor do I think Mike knows what happened yesterday about my job. We got to the airport and through security heading to the terminal sitting there as I pulled out Mike's new jacket trying to finish it up, just because I didn't work with wardrobe anymore didn't mean that I couldn't still do his jacket. Alex arrived sitting beside me with his arm wrapped around me giving me a hello kiss.

"What'd Hunter want last night?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you later…" I said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said smiling as Hunter, Stephanie and the kids showed up since we were all on the same flight.


	53. Chapter 53

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Mike's Point of View-**

I sat in the terminal reading a magazine and can hear the whispers between Alex and Addie, I trusted them now and I knew they loved each other but sometimes I am weary on what they are planning because they both can be sneaky if they wanted to be.

"They are planning something." I said looking up at them.

"You always say that Mike…" Maryse said.

"No seriously Maryse." I said looking to her.

"Fine Mike, they are planning something…" Maryse said as our rows got called to board, we all stood up lining up to get on the plane, I sat in the middle seat next to Addie who pulled my jacket back out along with her cell phone turning it off for now. The plane took off when it was clear, it was always weird when you had Hunter sitting behind you but what was I going to do wrong on a plane ride? I looked over seeing Addie pulling her phone back out turning it on, who is she going to text right now? I leant my chair back a little to be able to read her texts a little, I know it is wrong to snoop but I need to know what her and Alex are planning. I saw a text come into her phone from Alex saying 'I'm sorry for all the bite marks, can't help that you are so delicious…' I watched as she clicked reply saying, 'That's what I've been told ' I grabbed her phone to read it closer.

"Hey!" She said.

"He bit you? Where are these bite marks?" I asked when another text came in from Alex reading it out loud to her, "'That collar and leash you picked was perfect, it fit perfectly around the neck…' Your into that? That pervert made you do that?" I asked.

"It's not like that Mike!" Addie said trying to explain herself when another came in.

"'That fish taco you have was so delicious, it was so juicy and creamy…I want some more…' He ate you out? You let him eat your fish taco?" I asked grossed out as she was trying to grab her phone back and Maryse sat there watching this take place giggling when Alex texted again, "'Don't worry about shifting of the stick last night, the grinding wasn't too bad…it just takes a lot of practice…' That's it!" I said standing up turning around looking at Alex who was now looking up at me, I pointed at him, "You are a pervert, a big giant pervert…" I said.

"What?" Alex said.

"You first bite her, then you wore leashes and collars and made her shift and grind on your stick, who uses that? And who still calls a pussy a fish taco seriously? That man is a big pervert…" I said angrily as Addie stood up.

"He is NOT a pervert Mike, if you would just let me explain." Addie said.

"Explain what?" I asked when I noticed Stephanie lean over the aisle to Hunter.

"Do something." She said.

"Not now, it's getting interesting." Hunter said.

"He never bit me, I was getting bit by mosquitoes…see?" She said showing me the insect bites on her arm, "Then I helped him pick a collar and leash out for his mom's dog Puggles, then I made him a fish taco at the create your own taco stand then he was trying to teach me how to drive a stick shift but I kept grinding the gears every time I shift it…" She explained.

"Oh…" I said as Maryse pulled me down to my seat.

"Sorry everyone." Addie said embarrassed, probably not as embarrassed as Alex right now when Hunter leant forward tapping Maryse on the shoulder.

"What?" Maryse asked.

"Best. Flight. Ever." He said giving us an okay symbol as he laughed, I tried to talk to Addie but she ignored me but she had every right to ignore me. We landed in LA where we all left the plane heading down to baggage, Alex and Addie were holding hands giggling.

"You need to apologize in a big way, you invaded their privacy and aired it in public, especially facts that weren't true…" Maryse said.

"I know what I did was wrong, I just want to protect her woman hood." I said.

"Like how you said you would protect mine?"

"Well I am…" I said smirking.

"Well, she can protect her own and I'm sure Alex is doing a great job right now since he owns her heart in the big way." She said leaving me to catch up to her sister and Alex. I took the escalator down catching up to them.

"Alex, Addie…I want to apologize for what I did on the airplane…it was extremely childish of me to do so….can you accept my apology?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely." Alex said smiling.

"Really?" Addie asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Alex asked shrugging when a man walked by winking and doing the call me sign when Alex immediately wrapped his arm around Addie mouthing "She's mine."

"Who's that?" Maryse asked.

"That is 32 B, he is gay, likes being bitten and chained with leashes and collars….apparently I would be popular amongst them…." Alex said confidently.

"If you want it, go get honey…" Addie said chuckling.

"Nah, chicks not dicks for me…" Alex said.

"You support them right?" Addie asked.

"Totally…I love them…" Alex said as he kissed the top of her head as we grabbed our suitcases heading out to grab my car to drive back to the house after dropping Alex off at a local hotel. We got home and Addie went straight to her room which is odd of her and she stayed in there for rest of the night.

"Has Addie been acting strange to you?" I asked looking over at Maryse as we laid in our bed knowing tomorrow will be a long day with Addie's birthday party.

"Not any stranger than usual." Maryse said smiling giving me a goodnight kiss.


	54. Chapter 54

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Maryse's Point of View-**

I set my alarm for super early in the morning because Mike and I had errands to do before Adora's birthday party, we wanted to let her sleep as long as she could because we felt she shouldn't have to help plan or do these errands for her own party because she at first didn't want it and she probably was tired.

"Why are we getting up so early?" Mike asked grumpily, he was never a morning person, but once you can get him up, he is up for the day or when he gets his coffee is when you can have a coherent conversation with him.

"We have errands to do before Adora's party today along with picking up our costumes." I said as I ran my hand through his short hair.

"I know…I'll go start some coffee." Mike said as he got up going downstairs as I gathered my things going to go shower mentally thinking and making a list of things needed to be grabbed while out today. I got out of the shower seeing Mike leaning against the bed holding a cup of coffee sticking it out, "The way you like it." He said.

"Thanks." I said smirking as I grabbed it.

"She is still asleep, I figured that or she's dead."

"She has a lot on her mind, she always does around her birthday."

"Yeah I know…I'll go shower and you make that list." Mike said as I pulled on my clothes taking my coffee downstairs sitting at the table in the kitchen making a list on a pad of paper that is usually hung on the fridge. I ripped the sheet off folding it putting it in my purse to use to remind us when a knock came to the door which is odd for being at 9 AM. I went to the door answering it to see an UPS man with a box, it was probably one of the many boxes that will come in for Adora but my fears are it'll have to be shipped back now that she is fired and she may not be able to keep her visa or green card but I am sure any of us could be her sponsor until it gets better for her.

"Adora Ouellet?" He asked.

"I'm her sister…"

"Can you sign for this?" He asked as I signed the electrical thing, people always asked why we had the same last names and I don't understand why it was weird. Our father adopted me at a young age and I legally changed it to his last name because he was more of a father than my or Adora's original dad.

"Thanks..." I said taking the package from him carrying it into the house, I set it down outside her room so I could open her door letting myself in taking the box inside setting it next to her suitcase knowing she will see it catching a glimpse of a black folder. 'What's this?' I asked myself in thought. I looked over to my sisters sleeping body as she snarled lightly as she rolled over before I grabbed the black folder pulling it out of the suitcase seeing the WWE logo that was much like the folders one would get when hired on. 'What the? She has a job offer already?' I asked myself as I opened it reading the first page realizing it was a talents contract. 'That bitch got offered a contract to work and she didn't tell me.' I thought to myself. I was smiling happily because I knew she had the talent and one day that Hunter would get her to sign a contract but yet I was upset and angry she hasn't told me yet. I put the folder back heading out of her room as undisturbed as I could closing the door behind me as Mike came down the stairs.

"Is she up?" Mike asked.

"Nope, still out like a light or she is a good faker." I said.

"Did I hear someone at the door?"

"It was UPS, her package from our parents came in. You ready to do this?"

"Lets go, but before we leave I'm going to grab some water." Mike said as he went into the kitchen grabbing some water as I grabbed my purse from the table.

"Where do we need to go?" Mike asked as he opened his bottle taking a swig as we headed out of the house as quickly as we could.

'The party store and Wal-Mart."

"Why are we going to Wal-Mart?" Mike asked as he pulled out of the drive way.

"We have to pick up some food and drinks because our cabinets are bare."

"I thought we were doing pizza tonight."

"We are but these will be appetizers and some people may not want pizza."

"Who doesn't want pizza?"

"Someone trying to watch their weight."

"It's a party, they can fuck their diet for a day." Mike said.

"We at least got to pick up stuff for tomorrow."

"We'll probably have left over's but I understand what you mean." Mike said as we went through the party store first picking up our costumes that we had ordered specially, Adora helped us with our sizes and measurements, we then picked up last minute candy and other decorations that we needed. We had to pick up extra stuff and kid friendly things since we had forgotten about Hunter and Shawn's kids. We then went to Wal-Mart doing a full grocery shopping trip, we may have bought too much but all as fails I knew the guys will take some with them back to the hotels or buses for a midnight snack for lunch the next day. We headed home, when we got inside Adora was sitting on the couch stitching away at Mike's coat that was pretty much done by now. "It looks amazing, is it done?" Mike asked as he walked back out from the kitchen to grab more bags from his car.

"Almost." She said smiling as she looked up at us quickly before looking back at the jacket.

"_Your still doing work for them even though you got fired?_" I asked.

"_This was my project, I can't break a promise to Mike and he doesn't know yet._"

"_When will you tell him? He'll know Friday when you don't have a plane ticket._"

"_I'll have a plane ticket, trust me…Hunter and I are discussing things_." She said as she snipped the thread before she looked at her phone responding to a text.

"Will you go unpack those things and start preheating the oven?" I asked.

"How much did you buy and everything for the party?"

"Um, not everything so just start unpacking and I'll do the rest" I said as she got up putting her stuff aside and went into the kitchen to help us unpack as we went into the garage helping Mike grab rest of the bags that had to go in.

"Who bought Twinkies?" Adora asked holding the box of Twinkies.

"Do you mind?" Mike asked snatching the box from her getting her to smile and let out a chuckle.

"Did you finish your costume?" I asked knowing she had to finish the wings.

"Last night, did you get yours?" Adora asked reaching above her head to put something away.

"Yeah, just hoping it'll fit…worried it won't fit my curves." Mike said.

"What curves?" Adora asked as he lifted his shirt explaining and showing the 'curves' he had. "Go try them on and I'll start the preparations." She said as we obliged, we went upstairs changing into our matching costumes. I was dressed as Morticia Addams and he was Gomez Addams, I gelled his hair down and drew on a moustache on his upper lip going down stairs seeing Adora walking out of her room, she bit her lip from laughing.

"They look that bad?" I asked.

"No, they are amazing." Adora said as she snapped a picture of us, this was the tightest dress I have ever worn but I insisted on wearing it, guess I have to get comfortable with it for the next hour until her party begins. We begun cooking and setting up decorations and games that were bought along with doing the grocery bags when a doorbell rung knowing that the first guest will be behind that door. "I got it!" Adora exclaimed running inside to answer the door.


	55. Chapter 55

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I was laying the plaid table cloth over the picnic table, any small things to help Maryse and Mike set up for my party when one of the many door bells rung.

"I got it!" I exclaimed running into the house opening the door seeing Zack on the other side in platinum trunks, a black shirt that read 'I'm Perfection' in blue, his wrestling boots and pads on, and his hair was slicked back like what Dolph would do.

"Guess who I am?" Zack asked.

"Dolph?"

"Damn, it was too easy…am I early?"

"No, come on in. Very creative." I said liking his costume.

"Wait until you see Dolph's." Zack said chuckling.

"Oh god." I said knowing it can't be good if Zack said to wait for it, I pulled out my phone snapping a picture with Zack before Maryse had walked into the house to throw something away.

"Zack, there is appetizers and drinks out back, Addie why don't you get changed?" Mayse asked.

"Morticia, is Mike dressed as Gomez?" Zack asked as Mike walked out eating a Twinkie, "Best. Costumes. Ever." Zack said.

"I liked them." I said as I went into my room grabbing my costume that I had finished the night before, I took a shower to kind of wash of any sweat off from the work I had done then got dressed in my costume. I was pulling the wings on when a knock came to the door, I opened it letting Maryse in.

"Dolph and Alex are here, wait until you see your boyfriend." Maryse said giggling.

"What is he?" I asked.

"You'll love it…what's this?" Maryse asked reaching down grabbing the black WWE folder that Hunter gave me.

"Don't-" I went to say when she pulled that out seeing it, "Look at it." I finished.

"What's this? Seriously."

"That may be my back up plan." I said as she flipped it open to read through it.

"Are you going to sign it?"

"Don't know yet."

"What is holding you back? The Adora I know would sign this instantly."

"Mike." I said honestly, I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell Mike about me wrestling.

"Have you decided then?"

"I want to do it, I trust Hunter with this and I can do my own wardrobe and I can tag team with you and I'll be on the road with you guys still and it'll be awesome to steal the show and do these pay-per-views like my boyfriend." I said excitedly.

"Then fuck what Mike says, do what you want."

"What if-"

"What if's are for worriers, and we aren't ones…go with your heart." Maryse said poking at my chest where my heart is.

"Would you support me if I went with it."

"Hell yeah, you kidding me, forget this now, get out there and see your ridiculous boyfriend." Mayse said tossing the folder aside as I put the halo headband on following her out of my room seeing Alex sitting on the edge of the couch in a red shirt, red spandex pants, he had horns from a head band on his head, a pitch fork, he had drawn a black moustache and beard on his face and he had a tail to finish the devil attire. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at the sight that was in front of me.

"Oh my god…my devil." I said letting out a chuckle.

"To match my angel." He said as he reached out grabbing my hand pulling me to him.

"How'd you know I was going to be an angel?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck as his slithered around my waist.

"It was the only costume that fits a beautiful girl like you." He said as he pressed his lips against mine hearing a snap of a photo being took from a phone. We broke our kiss, we looked over seeing Dolph dressed as Zack Ryder and it was so priceless seeing them dressed as the other.

"This is great." Dolph said chuckling at the picture he had snapped.

"I love your and Zack's costumes." I said as I turned to face him pulling my phone out snapping one of him as Alex wrapped his arms around me.

"Eh, it'll due…where is the bathroom?" Dolph asked.

"First door on the right." I said pointing down the hall hearing the doorbell. I followed behind Dolph answering the door seeing Hunter, Stephanie, Shawn, Rebecca, and the kids. You had Hunter, Stephanie and their three kids dressed as a family of lions and you had Shawn dressed as Han Solo, Rebecca as Princess Lea and they had their daughter as an Ewok and his son as C3PO. "Hey you guys, come on in…everyone is out back." I said stepping aside letting them walk through the house passing Alex. I shut the door and locked it as Alex and I walked out back hand and hand, the kids were already running around the yard, Alex sat on the edge of the bench pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Everyone here now?" Mike asked.

"I believe so." I said as Alex kissed at my neck.

"I will go order pizza then." Mike said as he went to climb out of the picnic table, I stood up from Alex's embrace getting the guts to do what I was about to do.

"Actually can you wait a minute, I want to make an announcement." I said as Dolph walked out of the house joining us at the table, I waited until he got situated before I begun what I was about to say nor did anyone said anything.

"What's up?" Alex asked grabbing my hand comforting me, I looked at my handsome boyfriend first before I looked around the table full of all my close friends trying to think of the right words to say this.

"I'm going to sign a contract that I was given to be a WWE Diva." I said, I looked around the table seeing mixed reactions on the faces of my friends and family, a few were happy, some were shocked, a few were mixtures of those two and some were hard to tell.

"Really?" Mike asked looking at me confusedly, he seemed the most shocked.

"You wrestle?" Dolph asked as he bit into a chip he had grabbed from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"That's great sweetie." Alex said smiling happily as he grabbed my hands.

"How'd you get a contract? You don't even wrestle." Mike said, he seemed the most upset and confused about this whole thing.

"She does and she's really good at it." Hunter said.

"Who here knows or knew that she knew how to wrestle?" Mike asked as Maryse and Alex and Hunter raised their hands, Shawn just got up leaving the table to go play with the kids not wanting to deal with this awkward moment.

"Look, it doesn't matter if they knew or not. I just wanted you all to know and I would at least like you all to support me." I said.

"But why wrestle? Actually, what happened with wardrobe?" Mike asked, only him would make a big deal about this and I knew he would.

"I got fired from my wardrobe gig." I said.

"Right…I'm going to go order pizza." Mike said as he got up storming away to go inside, he seemed upset, disturbed and yet angry, it seemed like he couldn't comprehend everything that was being told to him, I followed Mike into the house to talk to him.

"Mike, what's wrong?" I asked closing the sliding door behind me slightly leaving big enough crack in it for those outside could hear or if anyone else decides they want to come in they could.

"Nothing Adora…" Mike said, that instantly gave me the clue something was up because he never calls me by my full name.

"You never call me Adora unless if you are upset or mad." I stated.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked turning around to look at me.

"Because I was upset about being fired and didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? I worry enough watching Maryse wrestle, now I have to worry about you. What does Alex think about all this?" Mike asked as I heard the door behind me open a little more.

"I actually support her, I will worry about her just as much as she worries about me but I trust her and the other divas to perform properly. She will have just as much luck getting hurt outside the ring than in the ring, but I think it's great. She supports me when I am wrestling and when I do things that I want to do, and it's only fair for me to do the same with her." Alex said as I turned around to see Alex now walking towards us, he was smiling proudly as he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and I smiled happily knowing he approved of this.

"Are you absolutely positive that you have made up your mind about this?" Mike asked biting at his upper lip as I could tell he was contemplating things.

"Yes, I am going to wrestle, I've already been trained and have done shows, and I want you to support me Mike." I said as Alex squeezed me tightly then loosened his grip showing me his support and comfort for whatever Mike might say.

"Fine, but I want you to be extremely careful and you better not give me any heart attacks." Mike said threatening.

"I'm an Ouellet, I'm always careful." I said smirking.

"I doubt that." Alex said.

"What do you want anyway Alex besides imposing on our conversation?" Mike asked.

"I was told to tell you to order a pepperoni, a cheese and a sausage, and to grab some more water. And Hunter told me to tell Addie to grab her contract." Alex said.

"Okay." Mike said as he grabbed the house phone, I headed to my room with Alex close behind me.

"This looks familiar." Alex said leaning against the door frame.

"I just got my first box from my parents so it'll be changing soon." I said.

"Changes are good, you want to come stay at my hotel tonight?" Alex asked.

"I would love to, but I got to help clean up before I go."

"Wouldn't expect any less, I'll even help." Alex said as I walked towards the door standing in front of him, "I'm going to give you your last birthday gift tonight." He said in a low groan pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss.

"MMM…and what's that?" I asked as we kissed each other once again.

"Me." He said smirking as he ran his hands through my hair as he gave me another kiss and I smirked not sure about this but I liked the idea of it. Our relationship has been growing, and I loved him with my heart so I didn't see what the problem would be if whatever happens tonight happens. I led Alex back out to the back yard where Maryse snapped pictures with her phone of me signing my official WWE Diva contract and handing it to Hunter.

"Welcome aboard, get to work on your ring attire." Hunter said smirking.

"Why not use your old ones?" Maryse asked.

"He doesn't want me doing the 'Goth' thing." I said.

"What about my old attire?" Maryse asked.

"Ew, hand me downs." Zack said.

"Like you have never wore any." Alex said as I rested my hands on top of his looking over to him thinking about tonight smiling but yet couldn't help but to be nervous at the same time.

"You were an only child, what do you know?" I asked when Mike came out.

"I'm just saying it can't be that bad." Alex said shrugging.

"They said it'll be about half a hour." Mike said.

"Why'd that take so long to order?" Shawn asked.

"I was on hold practically forever." Mike said setting water down to put in the cooler.

"Shall we play a game?" I asked.

"What type of games do you have?" Dolph asked.

"We have a piñata, cards, croquet, jump ropes and gestures." Maryse said.

"Lets do the piñata, I want to hit something." Mike said.

"Kids go first." I said as I stood up helping Maryse get the blind fold and stick as Alex helped Mike pull the WWE piñata up over the tree branch. We lined up, we let the kids go first and Dolph was the first adult and I tied the blind fold behind his head.

"I got this…let me show you all how it's done." Dolph said.

"Oh yes, because your perfection." Zack said rolling his eyes.

"You can just s-" Dolph begun to say, us adults all knew he was about to tell Zack to suck it.

"Kids!" I said.

"Shove it into your bag pipe." Dolph said.

"What bag pipe?" Daniel, Shawn's son, asked.

"Zack plays bag pipes." Shawn lied.

"Will you just take your swing?" Mike asked pulling at the rope to higher the piñata hearing the kids giggling as Dolph wasn't able to hit the piñata hard enough letting others take their turn to hit.

"When will people hit this?" Mike asked as Alex grabbed the rope taking over to let Mike take his turn.

"Show us how it's done awesome one." Shawn joked.

"I don't think he's all that awesome." Dolph said.

"Why's that?" Mike asked offensively as Maryse was tightening the blindfold.

"I'm perfection." Dolph said.

"He's quite perfect." Shawn joked as Maryse spun Mike a couple of times as Alex couldn't wait for this as Mike begun to try to swing at the piñata that Alex was having fun moving out of the way.

"God dang it Alex, your not supposed to move it." Mike said.

"Isn't that the point?" Shawn's daughter asked.

"See, even the kid knows how to play Mike, no cheating." Hunter said.

"It's not cheating." Mike said as we went another round when Hunter finally busted it open, we watched as the candy fell when the doorbell rung. "I got it." Mike said heading inside as we all squatted down grabbing pieces of candy hiding it in pockets or in places for us to eat them later.


	56. Chapter 56

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

****WARNING: CONTAINS SLIGHT ADULT CONTENT.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

We all headed inside where Mike had shut the door after paying for the pizza, he carried the three pizza's into the kitchen. We formed a line going through the kitchen grabbing individual slices going out to the living room where Mike claimed his arm chair, Maryse, Hunter, Stephanie, Shawn and Rebecca squeezed onto the couch after putting their kids at the table in the kitchen. Zack, Dolph, Alex and I sat on the ground finding room for ourselves. I sat between Maryse and Hunter's feet leaning back against the couch for support as Alex sat across from me at the corner of the coffee table, as I sat there barely listening in on the conversation that was taking place, I looked at Alex thinking about what he said earlier about what may or may not happen tonight at his hotel room. I was nervous about the whole thing, I loved Alex and I think we are ready to move on but what if he laughs at me since I'm a virgin? What if he doesn't like my small boobs? I barely fill a B cup but I find stuff to make my boobs look bigger. What if he doesn't like the oral sex I perform on him? Or what if he just laughs at me when he sees me nude? Doesn't it hurt when it happens? I mean, I remember that time when we were at Disneyland and he seems huge, how does it fit? I thought to myself as I went to bite my pizza when Maryse kicked me lightly getting me to snap my head to look up at her.

"What do you think?" Maryse asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"The unified belts." Maryse answered.

"Not a fan, not a fan at all." I said.

"Why's that?" Stephanie asked.

"I think there should be belts for everyone to go after, and separate onto the different brands. Fuck the belts being unified, it's a lot harder competition to get the belts with less air time and harder to get belts to those that need or want it because there will be a whole lot more competition." I explained.

"Harder for one to make their name and impact if there is only one belt instead of two where it will help lower the competition." Alex said smirking and glancing at me letting us make eye contact feeling my cheeks turn red remembering the thoughts I just had, I immediately broke the eye contact and he gave me a questionable look..

"Anyone else done?" I asked getting to my feet gathering plates going into the kitchen with Maryse behind me.

"What's wrong? You seem zoned out." Maryse said.

"I think tonight Alex and I…" I said looking over at the kids then to her, "_are having sex_."

"_Congrats? What's the problem?_"

"_Worried about things_."

"_Like what?_" Maryse asked.

"_Him not liking my bust size, laughing at me because I'm a virgin, or that whole thing, nervously worried and excited._"

"_He_ _won't laugh, Alex loves you no matter what and Alex-_" Maryse begun when Alex walked in with more things.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"I got to go set up croquet…." Maryse said walking past him, I turned so I wouldn't be facing him feeling him step behind me resting his hands on my hips.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as he kissed at my neck and felt a little nibble, I moved a little as I turned around to look at him.

"Come with me to pack." I said as I led him to my room where I begun to pack a night bag, Alex sat on the corner of my bed as I was making trips around my room to distract myself.

"So?" Alex asked.

"I'm worried and nervous about tonight."

"Why?" Alex asked as he grabbed my hand stopping me from pretty much ignoring him, he pulled me to stand in front of him and he stood up wrapping his arms around me to comfort me as I just stared at the tight shirt he wore in front of me, he lifted my chin to look at him and he pressed his lips against mine for a soft kiss.

"It's just…" I said as I looked to the left of my room feeling my cheeks turning red, "I'm not perfect and your you…I don't have big boobs, I'm a virgin and…" I said as he turned me to look at him and his eyes were sparkling with love and happiness.

"Adora, I don't care about that stuff, I love you for you and I'm not beneficial or selfish where I must have the perfect girl or a girl with huge boobs. I want you, all of you. If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's your decision." He said as he gave me a kiss.

"Will you take it easy on me?"

"I will take it at your pace…if you say stop, I'll stop." Alex said playing with my hair, "But aren't you worrying a little too early?"

"Like your not thinking about it." I said smiling.

"Maybe." He said smirking as he gave me another kiss as I finished packing and made sure I packed a sexy pair of undergarments for me to wear. A knock came to my door getting Alex and I to look to see Maryse standing at the door holding a mallet.

"We are beginning a croquet game before everyone leaves." Maryse said.

"Why is everyone going to leave after this?" I asked confused.

"It is getting late and the kids are dying out." Maryse said as Alex and I followed her out grabbing a mallet off the rack and a ball to share with Alex since we only had limited amounts of both.

"You can go first." Alex whispered into my ear as he stood behind me when he begun a conversation with Zack and Dolph, I squatted down putting the ball on the ground, I looked up at Alex, who wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, I knew a way to tease him and to get his attention when I seductively stood up sliding up his body making sure my butt didn't leave his body. When I was in a full stand up position feeling Alex's arms instantly wrap around my body pulling me tighter to his embrace smirking knowing that I got him. "MMM...are you trying to tease me?" He moaned and whispered into my ear as I looked back at him.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm an angel." I said smirking feeling something poking at me knowing what it was, "Was it that hot?" I asked.

"You have no idea." He said capturing my lips for a kiss.

"God dang it! You are a cheater." Mike exclaimed jumping up from the table pointing at Hunter's oldest daughter.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I won." She said.

"What are you playing?" Alex asked.

"Speed." She said.

"I'll play you." I said going to go play the girl, but Alex won't loosen his grip. "Alex, let me go." I said.

"I can't, what about my issue?" Alex whispered and I could tell he was embarrassed, I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"Come with me." I said as he walked with me to the table, he sat down first pulling me down quickly feeling his bulge more in depth. I felt Alex wrap his arms around me watching as I shuffled the cards passing the cards out properly playing the game against the girl beating her fair and square. Alex had calmed down by the time the game had finished.

"Play me." Alex said as I got up moving to the other side dealing it out after shuffling them playing him and won yet again.

"We're going to leave." Stephanie said as I looked over seeing her carrying the baby, Hunter had the two older girls who were zonked out on his shoulders.

"We are going too." Shawn said.

"There are goodie bags, I'll go get them." I said.

"I guess we should leave too." Zack said looking to Dolph, we walked them out to their cars leaving us four alone to clean up the mess.

"You two can go, we got this." Maryse said.

"Where is Addie going?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to stay the night at Alex's hotel, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine…you two can go have fun and we will clean this up." Mike said which surprised me.

"Let me go change and I'll be ready to go." I said.

"No wear that, it'll freak the hotel employees and guests out." Alex said.

"It would be funny." I said as I went to grab my bag when Maryse came in as I was making sure I had grabbed everything.

"Are you okay with this?" Maryse asked.

"Alex and I talked, it'll be fine." I said smiling, I trust Alex and love him, he calmed my nerves early during our conversation I was telling myself.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you can always say no."

"Do you not want me to do this?"

"No you will enjoy it but I want you to be safe so I stole a couple from Mike and my supply, I'm sure Alex has protection or he will get some but in case. There is two to limit your fun, one for tonight and one for the morning."

"Thanks Maryse." I said as she handed me two condoms, I slid them into my bag hugging her.

"Your becoming such a lady." Maryse said.

"Mayrse, it's fine, we'll talk tomorrow." I said.

"Better." Maryse said as she walked me out, then Alex and I walked out after I said my good-bye's to Mike and Maryse.


	57. Chapter 57

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

****WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME ADULT CONTENT.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex drove us over to his hotel, I had butterflies but was trying to keep calm. Alex parked the car and I climbed out going to grab my bag from the trunk.

"Do you need to grab your bag now?" Alex asked.

"No." I said hoping he would have protection as we locked the car leading me into the hotel to where we walked through the lobby getting strange looks from guest and employees trying SO hard not to laugh at the looks we are getting when we boarded the elevator. Alex pulled me to his embrace wrapping his arms around me pressing his lips against mine passionately running his hands through my hair playfully breaking for air when I leant forward wanting more when the elevator tinged and the doors opened when he pulled me down the hall not breaking our lip lock as we got to his door. He broke our lip lock as he pulled the key out of his pocket in his shirt opening the door, he turned around pulling me into his room smirking seductively grabbing both my hands.

"First you got to take that halo and wings off because tonight the devil is going to come out." Alex said as he got his hand caught in my hair as we kissed each other lightly before he pulled the halo off my head tossing it aside as I pulled the wings off letting them drop to the ground. Alex pressed his lips against mine running his hands through my hair freely as I wrapped my arms around his neck tugging at his shirt. We broke the kiss when he picked me up, I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he climbed onto the bed laying me down. Alex pressed his lips against mine for a small kiss before he stood up on his knees pulling his shirt over his head tossing it over his shoulder not caring where it landed. He leant over kissing me more before he started to leave butterfly kisses down biting my neck where he begun nibbling and sucking at a spot below my ear lobe, I wrapped my arms around his shoulder playing with his short hair tugging at it with every light bite he gave me, I was leaving bites on his neck as well.

"Don't be leaving a mark, we don't want Mike to see it." I groaned as he stopped moving back up giving me another kiss.

"Your right, Mike may not want to know about this." Alex said as he kissed my lips.

"He will kill you." I said as he let out a laugh.

"He won't." Alex said smirking as he pressed his lips against mine playing with the hem of my shirt, he was tugging at my shirt pulling it up as I sat up letting him pull my shirt over my head exposing my white lacey bra and that bra helped my boobs look bigger. I felt my cheeks turning red from embarrassment, I was trying to cover my breasts. "Why are you trying to cover your breasts?" Alex asked as he nibbled at my earlobe.

"I'm embarrassed because of how small they are." I said as he grabbed my face giving me a kiss.

"I love them, and I love you…" Alex said as he grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine moving them away from covering my breasts holding them above my head as he kissed me, he slowly let go of my hands as I felt his hands find their way to my breasts giving them a squeeze as he was nibbling at the mark he had already left. I felt his hands tugging at the cups of my bra pulling them down to expose my breast and my straps falling off my shoulders, Alex begun leaving butterfly kisses down to the spot between my breasts when he noticed the mark he had left. "You can cover that right?" He said smirking going back to it flicking his tongue over it.

"Yes, I can hide it." I said as he smirked as he went back to the spot between my breasts licking and motor-boating my breast, it tickled and I played with his short hair giggling before he looked up at me smirking at me before he left a butterfly kiss trail to my left breast flicking his tongue over my sensitive nipple as his other hand grasped my other breast rolling my nipple between his fingers as he lips wrapped around my small nipple feeling him gently suck and flick his tongue over my nipple grasping a chuck of his hair moaning in pleasure arching my back into him. Alex slightly gave my nipple one last minute suck before he let my nipple escape his mouth Alex then nibbled at my nipple before he moved to the other nipple repeating the same ritual moaning out just as much.

"I love you." Alex said as he pressed his lips against mine feeling him slide between my legs feeling his hard cock pressing at my inner thigh getting me turned on more and getting wetter. Alex wrapped his arms around me unhooking my bra tossing it over his shoulders.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed him back holding the back of his head holding him there as he continued his torture on my breast and he grinded against me moaning. He stood up on his knees grabbing my skit tugging it down my legs tossing it aside before he climbed back onto the bed resting his hands on my legs trailing them up on my legs to my inner thighs pushing them open before he dipped down feeling the trickle of his fingers pushing the tiny strand of my thong out of the way before I felt the wet sensation of his tongue sliding up my clit making me shiver, "Uh…oh Alex…" I moaned out as he licked down and up my clit again. I tangled my fingers into his hair squeezing clumps of his hair with every lick, "Uh…uh…oh god…fuck…" I moaned throwing my head back against the pillow arching my back as he spread my pussy lips flattening his tongue wider against my clit. He then rubbed his thumb over my clit as he licked around my chamber, "Uh….shit Alex…uh…yes…yes…" I moaned as he thirsted his tongue into my chamber twirling it inside before he licked it out giving my clit one more wide lick before I grasped the sheets as I squirmed into my orgasm, my cum flowing out and Alex licked it up. Alex sat up onto his knees seeing him lick his lips picking up any of the left over juices.

"MMM...you taste so sweet." Alex moaned as he leant over my body as his chest pressed against mine and feeling his hard cock poking at my sensitive area. He pressed his lips to mine for another kiss before he begun the butterfly kisses down to the bite mark that was getting more and more formed nibbling at it and licking over it after every bite.

"You like leaving marks?" I asked playfully teasing him already messing with his messed up hair.

"No, I just like to bite." Alex mumbled into my skin as he slid back up pressing his lips against mine aggressively running his hands through my hair. I ran my hands down his body to his fine butt covered by the spandex squeezing it bringing him closer to me. "You ready?" Alex asked giving me a few more soft kisses. I was nervous because I've only been fingered and ate out but never had a cock in me, I was afraid it will hurt.

"Yes, you have protection?" I asked.

"Always have it and always use it." Alex said smirking as he kissed me again as he slid off my body going over to his bag shuffling through it as I watched him intently stripping from my thong throwing it across the room as Alex turned around coming back striping from his clothes, I got to my knees walking to the edge I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my lips against his for a kiss feeling his cock poking at my thigh. I ran my hand down his chest to the base about to grasp it to play with his hard and long cock. "No, not this time." He moaned in a low voice.

"But-" I begun to argue.

"_It's your birthday, I'm not going to be greedy_." Alex said running his hands through my hair.

"You know French?' I asked shocked.

"Still learning, I got the book in my bag."

"I'll help." I said smiling.

"But first, I want to_ fuck_ you." Alex moaned out pressing his lips against mine as we kissed , he ripped the condom wrapper open trying not to rip the condom as he rolled it on himself. I wrapped my arms around Alex's neck as I nibbled at his earlobe where he grasped my legs carrying me up the bed laying me back down in a laying position where he propped my leg on his hip feeling his cock poking at my entrance. "You oaky?" Alex asked.

"Yes…just do it." I moaned as he slowly slid inch by inch of his cock into me, he leant forward pressing his lips against mine as I was screaming and moaning into them feeling my chamber stretch to accommodate his huge cock, I felt the pain and burning sensation of the stretch to fit him. When he had pushed his cock all the way in where he poked at my g-spot. Our lips parted as he kissed down nibbling at the spot again as I dug my nails into his back feeling the pain slowly die out of my groin. When the pain died away, I was feeling the pleasure in it when Alex seemed to instantly know this because he then slid out of me and slid back in, I grasped the sheets.

"Uh…MMM…fuck." I moaned as Alex worked his hips in and out of me at a slow pace as I thrust down against him.

"You want faster?" Alex moaned pressing his lips to mine scrapping his teeth against my bottom lip.

"Fuck yes….faster…" I moaned grasping and digging my nails into his back, he begun to fasten his pace wrapping my other leg around his waist to help thrust onto him.

"You like that?" He growled lowly into my ear.

"Fuck yes…uh…..uh…shit Alex…yes…" I groaned digging my nails into his back with every thrust, I leant forward pressing my lips to his aggressively moaning into him as he was hitting my g-spot harder with every thrust he had. He grabbed me pulling me with him as he flipped over to where I was now on top and he was below me. I begun to bounce up and down onto his hard cock at my own pace as my fingers traced across his chest to his sensitive nipples, he was thrusting up into me as I was trying to keep a fast pace. I liked playing with his nipples then traced down his hard abs that were well defined right now. Alex reached up grasping my breast teasing my nipples as I leant back grasping onto whatever I could grab for leverage.

"Fuck…uh…this is hot…." Alex groaned as I looked down at him seeing that he couldn't take his eyes off what was going on.

"Uh….What?" I asked wiping at my brow to get some sweat off.

"MMM….watching me enter you over and over you again…fuck.." He groaned as he grasped me pushing me back onto my back, my legs instantly going back around his waist, he leant above me grabbing the headboard for leverage as he was thrusting into me harder.

"Uh…fuck Alex…yes!" I moaned as I grasped the pillow below my head tightly biting at my bottom lip. I felt my walls tightening around his hard cock and the orgasm filling my body "Uh….uh…shit…ALEX!" I screamed my orgasm overtook my body as I squirmed and Alex continued to thrust into me.

"Fuck Adora!" Alex groaned out from gritted teeth as he shot his load into the condom, he collapsed above me resting on his forearms, I kissed at the top of his forehead as he rested his head against my shoulders. I ran my hands through his sweaty and messed up hair. He looked up at me pushing his lips against mine. "I love you." Alex said.

"I love you to." I said smirking as he slowly got up.

"I am going to go clean up." Alex said kissing my forehead before he headed to the bathroom, I got up from the bed looking around the room trying to find my undergarments finding my thong bending down pulling it up my legs even though it was ripped a little when I felt arms wrapping around my waist.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as I stood up fully.

"Getting dressed…well somewhat." I said as he kissed at my neck.

"I think I threw your bra that way." Alex said as I turned to look the way he pointed heading over to the piles of clothes pulling my bra on as he pulled his boxers on before we climbed into the bed under the covers, as we laid there and I begun to think about what happened, I covered my face from embarrassment and chuckled.

"What?" Ale asked running his hand through my hair.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Do what?" Alex asked smirking.

"I have never acted that way before…" I said chuckling.

"It's sex, we all act that way during it…I loved it.' Alex said kissing at the top of my head. "Your hair is totally fucked up." Alex said chuckling.

"So is yours." I said rolling my eyes and I ruffled his hair a little bit more, "Sorry about that bite mark and those scratch marks." I said knowing that is what I was most embarrassed about.

"I have had worse marks…why are you self-conscious about your breasts?"

"An ex-boyfriend of mine said they were too small for him and wanted me to get implants." I said not being able to make eye contact with him, he ran his hand through my hair getting tangled before I felt his lips press against top of my head before he lifted me to look in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You NEVER need implants, you don't need to change….you are absolutely perfect the way you are and I love you and I bet this guy had a small dick."

"But ever since then I have always been self-conscious about them."

"I love them…they aren't too big and fit perfectly in my palm which I love." Alex said smirking when I felt his hand roaming over my body, it was electrifying and my body was still sensitive to the touch. His hand found my breasts giving it a squeeze, we both moaned at the sensation. "MMM…I love the breast you have." Alex moaned pressing his lips against mine aggressively as his tongue begged for entrance as he continued molesting my breast. I ran my hand through his hair holding him there as we continued out make out and letting our tongues dance moaning into his mouth with every squeeze he gave my breast. Alex then begun tugging at my bra cups exposing my breasts again. "You should have left the bra off, it's in the way." He moaned as he grasped the now exposed breast and begun pinching my nipples twirling them between his fingers before he lowered down pushing me onto my back where he begun to nibble at the already forming bite mark, that time he just sucked and licked over the mark before going to my breast flicking his tongue over my sensitive nipples before wrapping his lips around one of my nipples as his hand tortured the other breast before swapping, I arched my back moaning out.

"Alex…uh…" I moaned looking down as I tangled my fingers in his hair seeing Alex look up at me smiling with my nipple caught between his teeth which looked hot feeling turned on and getting wet. Alex slid up my body feeling his pelvis widen my legs and instinctively wrapped mine around him even though I was in pain to an extent I wanted him again and he pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." I said as he rolled off me wrapping his arms around me pulling me to his embrace, I felt him unhooking my bra tossing it away from the bed. "HEY!" I exclaimed.

"You don't need it, you'll be asleep anyway." Alex said smirking kissing at my forehead

"You know, you have given me the most orgasms in one last night." I said blushing a little at the fact it was so blunt and out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I have never had 2 orgasms in one night before." I said.

"Seriously? I always make sure that my girls have at least 2 whenever they are with me." Alex said.

"Why?"

"My pleasure is getting my girl off." Alex said smirking and I couldn't help but to smile as he pulled me closer to his embrace, I cuddled closer to him with his arms wrapped around me holding me there tightly. Alex kissed the top of my head feeling him playing the tips of my hair. "I love you Addie." Alex mumbled, I smiled as I kissed where I could on his chest giggling.

"I love you too Alex." I said smiling, I couldn't help but to be happy as I fell asleep wrapped in Alex's embrace with him playing with my hair.


	58. Chapter 58

**Adora's Point of View-**

The next morning I woke up hearing a knock at the door, I sat up holding the blanker to cover myself seeing Alex answering the door who was now wearing a pair of jeans and came back from the door carrying to two plates of food.

"Pancakes?" Alex asked smiling as he sat the two plates on the table, I got up bringing the blanket with me to cover myself. "What are you doing?" Alex asked chuckling at the site.

"Covering up." I said as he rolled his eyes handing me the bra that he threw off my body the night before.

"Here…I brought your bag in.' Alex said nodding to the bad as I looked at it before I dropped the blanket pulling the bra from last night on when he uncovered the plates of food.

"Thanks Alex." I said smiling as I sat in the one chair crossing my leg over my other leg.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked concerned.

"I feel fine." I said smiling.

"Your not in pain?"

"I'm not in too bad of pain, a little dull pain but I have experienced worse pain while wrestling." I said as I prepared my pancakes, I was starving for no apparent reason.

"How'd you know I was hungry?" I asked.

"I was hungry and after my first time I was hungry." Alex said as I bit into my pancakes, they were so good.

"What else do you know in French?" I asked remembering hearing him speak it.

"Just a few words."

"Say something." I said as I took another bite eager to hear it.

"_I love you_."

"_I love you too, you have anything else?_" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Anything else?"

"_I want to lick this pancake_." Alex said, I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Wrong word." I said between laughs.

"What did I say?"

"That you want to lick your pancakes." I said as he chuckled seeing he was embarrassed.

"How do you say I want to eat it?"

"_I want to eat this pancake_." I said as he nodded and repeated it back to me. Throughout breakfast, I helped him with his French words until I finished my meal. "I'm going to go shower."

"Do you have shampoo and such?"

"I brought some." I said grabbing my things from my bag going into the bathroom leaving the door unlocked for him in case. I was in the shower hearing the door open after a knock, I peaked out form the curtain and Alex was holding my phone.

"Maryse called, she spoke in French and all I made out was my name and sex. You guys speak way too fast for me to understand." Alex said smirking.

"I'll call her back when I'm done, thanks Alex."

"No problem." Alex said smirking and giving me a wink before he walked out of the bathroom letting me finish my shower. I got into my undergarments before wrapping the towel around me, I was more worried why my sister was calling me because she never calls me unless if it's important, even if she was excited about me having sex for the first time. "MMM…I like this look." Alex said as I set my new outfit on the bed before I put my dirty stuff into the bag I had brought.

"I know you would." I said smirking as I grabbed my phone, Alex got up from the bed walking over to me stepping behind me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing at my neck before I knew it he had gotten the towel off me exposing my undergarments. "Do you mind? I'm trying to call my sister." I asked as I pushed the call button on my phone.

"I don't mind…she isn't going to tell Mike is she?" Alex asked as he was rubbing his hands over my bare stomach.

"Psh, no…Maryse got our back….she was more excited than I was…I think she may have a small crush on you." I said smirking as I put the phone up to my ear listening to the ringing.

"Who doesn't?" Alex asked as he continued kissing, sucking and licking at my neck trying not to make a mark on my skin as his hands roamed up grasping my breasts moaning when I heard someone clear their throat through the phone.

"Hello?" I asked sort of embarrassed.

"Hello?" Maryse asked.

"You rang?" I asked as I was trying to fight with Alex to get him to stop but he continued his torture on me as I was trying to keep my composure.

"Yeah, where were you? You were sleeping weren't you?" Maryse asked.

"No, I was in the shower…."

"Where was Alex?"

"He was finishing his pancakes and he hates picking up my phone…" I said as I was trying to swat his hands away from going to my underwear.

"When you going to be home?"

"Um…I think we might go out and explore LA for a little while or stay here to watch movies…why?"

"I don't know, I think Mike was thinking of going out to dinner…double date…" Maryse said.

"Yeah, when?" I asked as Alex tugged my bra down to expose my breast to play with my nipples and I was fighting back moans.

"I am thinking 6…how was it?"

"It was amazing…" I said as Alex stopped for a moment when he heard that, I smirked.

"You going to tell me more than that tonight?"

"What else do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know…things…your feelings…"

"I have nothing to say…." I said shrugging.

"I do…I love you…" Alex whispered into my ear before I felt him kiss at my neck.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah…it was amazing…he was amazing…" I said smirking as I looked back at Alex who seemed to calm down some.

"Okay, so I'll text you the details for dinner so make sure you both shower and make sure that what you guys did isn't noticeable." Maryse said as I nodded when I realized she won't be able to see my hickey.

"Yeah, it'll be done." I said.

"Love you sis."

"Love you too." I said as I hung up, "You're a jerk…" I said smiling as I turned around beginning to fix my bra.

"But you love me." Alex said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine. We broke the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling with his arms wrapped around my waist. "Dinner tonight with Maryse and Mike?"

"Yeah, we got to cover these things up." I said as I rubbed my finger over the mark I had left on him.

"Do have anything to cover it up?" Alex asked.

"I'll see what I can do, you go shower…don't want him smelling sex on either of us." I said.

"I like the smell though, brings back memories of last night." He said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine again.

"We'll be doing it again." I said smiling.

"When?"

"We will…we'll find time." I said.

"I trust you…I love you Addie." Alex said as he gave me one last kiss before he let go of me going in to take a shower as I pulled my clothes on seeing that my mark was covered, I pulled my hair up into the towel so there won't be a wet stain left on my shirt. I pulled out my make-up bag and pulled out my foundation seeing that it won't match his skin tone.

"It won't match his skin tone, plus depending on what he wears it might rub off…what will work?" I said looking at my foundation a little bit longer before I slid it back into my bag when the bathroom door opened, Alex emerged rubbing the towel over his hair trying to dry it.

"Did you figure out a way to cover this?" He asked seeing that he was wearing yet another collared shirt instead of his normal jerseys.

"Well, I don't think foundation or make up would work because it will rub off…I think we have to go with a big ass band-aid." I said.

"How would I explain why I need a band-aid on my neck?" Alex asked.

"Um…you can say that you had an allergic reaction to your after shave?" I asked.

"Wouldn't that be all over my face not just my neck?" Alex asked.

"You can say you got bit by a mosquito or spider…we can say we were in the ER last night when they gave you medicine then we can buy some type of candy or something at the store that can resemble pills for you to take as medicine to make it believable."

"You got an evil mind but I love it." Alex said smirking as we continued getting ready to go before we headed out to his car with my bag in hand heading to the nearest store where we went in going to the first aide area looking at the different boxes of band-aid's they had with Alex behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

"You want a Hello Kitty band-aid? It will be quite manly." I said chuckling.

"I just so happen love Hello Kitty." Alex said.

"I'm sure you do." I said rolling my eyes.

"Won't a band-aid that big be noticeable even if I say it was a bug bite and he won't believe that we were in the ER or anything." Alex said, which he made a good point because Mike was too smart for that.

"Fine, the last thing I could think of would be a turtle neck." I said.

"In this 100 degree weather?"

"Well, do you have any other options?" I asked as I gave him a few minutes, "That's what I thought." I said as we went to the men's clothes section digging through trying to find a turtle neck at this time of year, which was hard to do, but we found one that would do so he tried on different sizes before we bought ourselves a snack heading back to the hotel where we sat there watching the Addam's Family yet again on the television while eating our snacks.

"I'm going to go change…you get ready to go." Alex said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine.

"I'm pretty much ready to go…" I said smirking as he got up off the bed going to change into his newly bought turtle neck as I put my shoes back on when Alex emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm going to die from heat exhaustion in this thing." Alex said.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty as he smirked as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"It's fine." He said kissing my cheek before he went tossing his other clothes on top of suitcase.

"Let's go…I should see where we are going…" I said as I texted Maryse getting the address of such restaurant that they obviously chose heading out the hotel getting strange looks from the people in the lobby.


	59. Chapter 59

**Adora's Point of View-**

Alex drove us over to the restaurant heading in seeing Maryse and Mike already sitting in a booth, we walked over to them and Alex let me slide into the booth first and Alex sat beside me wrapping his arm around me on the back of the booth.

"What are you wearing?" Mike asked looking at Alex.

"Clothes…what are you wearing?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Why are you wearing a turtle neck?" Mike asked.

"Because I am cold…isn't that why most people wear turtle necks?" Alex asked as I was biting my lip trying not to laugh.

"But it's 100 degrees outside, there is no way you are cold." Mike said.

"Mike, you may be hot, but Alex may be more sensitive to the weather." Maryse said smacking Mike giving dirty looks between us.

"Fine whatever…." Mike said.

"So, have you guys already ordered?" I asked as I looked through the menu.

"Nah, we were waiting for you guys." Mike said.

"I can honestly say that I have not eaten here." Alex said.

"Well, here is to first times." Maryse said as we looked through the same menu trying to find the perfect meal to have that night.

"What'd you guys do last night?" Mike asked.

"Us? Oh nothing much." I said as I closed the menu putting it on top of Alex's menu as I could see Maryse rolling her eyes.

"We just chilled watching movies and eating junk food." Alex said.

"It didn't help my diet any, but who cares about diets on their birthday weeks?" I said chuckling.

"We have so much left over food, we should take some with us." Maryse said.

"Why aren't we eating at the house then if we have that much food?" I asked.

"I am pizza out to be honest." Mike said.

"Did Mike just say he is tired of pizza?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Yes, I just said that." Mike said as our waiter came over taking our orders and left when Alex was playing with the collar of his turtle neck.

"It's so hot in here." Alex said looking over seeing him sweating from being so hot.

"Wait, is that a bruise on your neck?" Mike asked as I covered half my face hoping Alex can come up with something quick when Maryse was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I got bit from a spider last night and it is swelling up, it looks really nasty and didn't think you guys would want to see it." Alex explained.

"How and where did you get bit?" Mike asked.

"At the hotel…" Alex said.

"Did you get bit Addie?" Mike asked.

"You can say that." I said honestly.

"Where?" Mike asked as I pointed to the part where the mark was, at least it will be somewhat the truth. "Did you report it to the front desk or anyone?" Mike asked.

"No, we haven't been able to find the spider nor do I want to cause a problem." Alex said.

"You need to make a deal about it, if that spider bit you and Lord knows what kind of spider it is…." Mike said.

"Mike, it seriously isn't that big of a deal…it's a spider bite…" Alex said.

"Honey, if they don't want to make a big deal about it then they don't have to." Maryse said.

"I would complain honestly." Mike said as our drinks were given to us.

"I'll think about it." Alex said as we ate our dinner away as Mike continued discussing the numerous types of bites he had received from spiders or other insects.

"Must we discuss this over dinner?" I asked kind of grossed out.

"Nah, what do we all want to talk about?" Mike said.

"SummerSlam, it's coming up later this month." Maryse said.

"Is it? Are any of you going to have a match?" I asked as I took a bite of my food.

"I think we will…" Mike said.

"I hope so." Alex said.

"Alex, you will be welcomed to stay at our house during that weekend if you want…we have a fold out couch or I'm sure you can bunk with Adora." Maryse said.

"I won't go that far, but you can definitely stay at our place instead of dealing with the hotel accommodations." Mike said.

"Thanks, I will definitely consider it." Alex said smirking, and I was trying so hard not to squeal in happiness that Alex will be spending the entire weekend at the house, it will be sort of like living together.

"I would think they will start the planning already, I think there are two matches already announced…" Maryse said.

"Are they doing Axxess again?" Alex asked.

"What's Axxess?" I asked curiously since I had never heard of it until now.

"It's a convention type thing where we take up the whole block in front of the Staples Center and LA Live filling it with booths, the ring, and other memorabilia where the fans could buy tickets to come meet the stars and watch matches or the Q and A's that will be held in the ring." Alex explained for me.

"Last year I was doing the photo booth and it was before Alex was introduced to me as my Rookie." Mike said.

"I think I will be doing a booth." Alex said.

"Who would want to meet you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think you would." Alex said as he leant over giving me a kiss lightly on the lips getting me to smile.

"Are you going?" Maryse asked looking to me.

"Me? I don't know…am I?" I asked.

"I don't know." Maryse said.

"I'll go…no one knows who I am…" I said.

"Yet…" Alex said as our food came, we all ate discussing SummerSlam and the Axxess part of it and I was kind of excited to go, I hoped I get to go and see what it is all about. I felt my phone vibrating but I ignored it because I didn't want to disturb our dinner with taking a phone call. We finished our meal heading out to Alex's car first where I grabbed my bag from the back seat, Mike and Maryse stood aside whispering as they let me say my good bye to Alex for the night. "You sure you don't want to come back and stay another night?" Alex asked smirking as he rested his hands on my hips.

"I would love too…BUT I got to go home and pack my bag for the weekend…" I said.

"Alright…well good night and I love you." Alex said as he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss breaking it before I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." I said as I broke the hug carrying my bag over to Mike's car after they said good bye to Alex. I put my bag into the trunk smiling thinking about tonight and last night watching the city as we drove by it to the house.

"What hotel did you guys stay at last night?" Mike asked.

"I think it was the Marriott." I said not thinking anything of it as Mike nodded as we got home, I went to my room unpacking that bag and packing my new bag for the weekend before I pulled out my phone seeing the missed call was from Hunter. "That's never good." I said to myself as I called the voicemail hearing his voice, and he was never good at leaving these things, him and Shawn are the best to listen to over voicemail.

"Is it recording now?" Hunter asked.

"Did it beep?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's recording." Stephanie said as I chuckled.

"I can never tell….Addie, next time just answer the dang phone and stop ignoring me, because I know you saw it was me and was like 'Oh God, this isn't good…' anyways, I was calling to tell you that you have a creative meeting tomorrow at the arena and not at Connecticut because I know you won't want to go to Connecticut alone nor do I want to go there. You have to be there by 2 so make sure your posse can get there by 2. I already know Maryse is going want to play…" Hunter said as it clicked off, I just had to laugh as I deleted the message remembering I had to be there by 2 tomorrow. I walked out seeing Mike and Maryse on the couch playing some video game, Maryse rarely plays but you can get her into the game because she loves to play but isn't as competitive as Mike and I can get.

"Hunter called during dinner, I have to be at the arena by 2 tomorrow for a creative meeting. He said that Maryse can come along cause he knows that you'll want to play a part in it." I said, I assumed that was what he was going to say, as I sat on the arm rest watching the Mario Kart Race that was being played on the screen.

"What about me? Can I go?" Mike asked.

"He didn't say anything about you, so I'm assuming no." I said.

"Fine…I see how it is." Mike said pretending to be offended.

"I'm going to bed, we got an early morning…good night you guys." I said as I headed back to my room texting Alex an official good night and told him I loved him one last time before I texted Hunter telling him I got his message and that I'll be there before I fell asleep in my bed.


	60. Chapter 60

**Alex's Point of View-**

I drove back to my hotel tugging at the collar of this dang turtle neck that I had to wear to cover the hickey that Adora gave me, I don't even know what to wear tomorrow but now that Maryse and Mike know that I have a bite I think it'll be okay to wear my normal clothes. I parked my car going up to my room by myself swinging the car keys on my finger playfully. I let myself into my room going to my bag pulling the turtle neck off firstly putting it in the bag, I pulled out a set of clothes to wear tomorrow and packed everything else that needed to be packed before I climbed into the bed that smelt of Addie due to the sweat mixing with her perfume that fell onto the pillow and sheets. I smirked and let out a chuckle before flipping through the channels on the television finding Criminal Minds. I saw my phone light up before I reached for it on the night stand reading Addie's text telling me good night and that she loved me. I responded saying pretty much the same thing, I truly loved her with all my heart and I haven't been this head over heels from someone ever. I finally dosed off into a deep sleep when I was woke up by a banging on the door, I grumpily got out of the bed seeing that it was 7 AM and I was glad they woke me because I had to meet Addie, Maryse and Mike at the airport at 9 but still had time to sleep.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said loud enough for whoever it was on the other side to hear as I pulled my pants on not caring about my shirt as I pulled the door open seeing a group of maybe 5 people. "Yes?" I said still half asleep slowly waking up more and more with every second.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I was told that you were bit by a spider during your stay here at our hotel. I am presuming that is the bite sir, and we are deeply sorry. May we come in sir?" The girl in a business attire said.

"Sure…who told you I had a spider in my room?" I asked.

"An anonymous tip." She said as we stood aside as the two guys that were in one piece janitor type suits and the two maids were cleaning the area. "Do you know what type of spider it was sir?" She asked.

"I didn't get a look at it because I was asleep." I said.

"The hotel is deeply sorry about what has happened, we would love to give you a complimentary gift card for a two night stay upgraded to a suite." She said trying to hand me a card.

"Nah, that won't be necessary." I said as I watched the two guys lift up the bed seeing a brown lacrosse between the two mattresses, "But on the other hand…" I said as I grabbed the gift card.

"Once again sir, sorry about the bite and there is a medical physician on staff, do you need any attention to that bite?" She asked.

"No thanks, I went to the local store and grabbed a few items plus my work provides medical treatment for things like this." I lied.

"Okay sir, sorry for this disturbance and promise that this has never happened before nor again." She said.

"It's no problem…"

"Do you want me to switch you to another room?"

"No ma'am, I'm checking out tonight. Let me just pull my shirt on and I'll let these men and women do their work since they are here." I said as I pulled my shirt on following the lady down to the front desk, I was mad that Mike had called to report it but yet it had paid off because I now have a gift card for a two night stay next time I'm in town so it worked out good. I headed to my car driving to the airport checking my car back in and waited in line to get my plane ticket and checked my bag into the baggage security before heading up to the terminals. I texted Addie telling her that I was already there waiting for them at the terminal. I sat there bored out of my mind staring at the way that the three of them would come to the terminal awaiting their arrival since they will be my entertainment. I saw them coming down the walkway, I stood up meeting them in the middle wrapping Addie up in a hug before I looked over to Mike smirking. "Thanks a lot for calling and complaining." I said as I moved to stand besides my girlfriend wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"You did what?" Addie asked looking to Mike when Maryse seemed just as shocked.

"I called the hotel last night after we got home and complained about the bite he had received. I don't think that a customer should have to deal with that and they need to clean their rooms better. I figured if he wasn't going to complain, someone had to." Mike said.

"He told you not to, if Alex nor Adora thought it was that big of a deal, you shouldn't of made it that big of a deal." Maryse said.

"Your telling me that bite isn't a big deal? Look at that." Mike said.

"Guys, it's all said and done…but thanks, I now have a two night complimentary stay at their hotel." Alex said smirking.

"Did they find that spider?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it was a brown lacrosse…" I said.

"There was an actual spider there?" Addie asked.

"Obviously Addie, if you got bit…" Mike said as I could hear Maryse trying so hard not to laugh as we went to the terminal sitting down.

"I got a creative meeting today for my character I'm assuming." Addie said as she sat beside me leaning over the arm rest to lean into my embrace.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Always when it comes to business." Addie said as I kissed the top of her head.

"It can't be that bad, your buds with Hunter so it can't be that bad." I said as I played with the tips of her hair.

"True…just afraid of what they will make me do."

"What's the worst they will make you do?" I asked.

"Very true, nothing can be as bad as being paired with Mike."

"That is the absolute worse." I said smirking as we sat there discussing what character she would love to play more before we boarded our flight to the next town.


	61. Chapter 61

**Adora's Point of View-**

I sat in the terminal with Alex, Maryse and Mike talking with Alex about what character that I could possibly play and there were some that we had come up with that I strongly disliked and there were some that I didn't mind, there wasn't many that I absolutely loved because I think one shall love their character in order to play it well. Of course my seat wasn't next to Alex yet again, I sat at the window seat and Maryse sat next to me this time instead of Mike, which I preferred after the last flight we had took where Mike had read all my texts.

"_You okay?_"

"_Nervous….laughing at the fact they actually found a spider._" I said as even she laughed a little.

"_I love how Mike is so oblivious to it….what are you nervous about?_"

"_This meeting…_"

"_I'll be right there with you…don't think about, with that being said…tell me about you and Alex._" Maryse said as she looked as best she could over our seats to see Alex two rows back that had his head phones on listening to his music.

"_What do you want to know? I told you that it was amazing…_"

"_So, how big was he?_"

"_Why do you want to know? You have Mike._"

"_Just tell me what went down…_" Maryse said as I let out a deep sigh as I told her in great detail of what happened, and Maryse was excited, I honestly don't know why she wanted to know all those details because Lord knows I wouldn't want to know those details about Mike because that would be gross to think about. I think that is the difference, I look to Mike as a brother where as Maryse hasn't really grown accustom to Alex as a brotherly figure. She loves him none the less and loves us being together but that is definitely different, but it's also with this being my first time she may be just checking up on me. Reliving the memories with Maryse definitely made me turned on thinking about it, I pulled out my phone about to text him when we were told that the plane was descending and that meant the electronics had to be off. We landed, I followed Mike and Maryse off the plane standing aside until Alex's row was allowed out and he wrapped his arm around me, I stood up on my tip toes giving him a kiss.

"_I'm horny._" I moaned in a whisper into his ear and he moaned out before we pressed our lips together for another kiss.

"_I do not need to hear that._" Maryse said as she turned around dragging Mike with her as Alex wrapped his arms around me.

"MMM…I may like that, but we can't right now." Alex moaned as his hands ran over my ass giving it a squeeze.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Alex said as we pressed our lips together for another kiss before heading down grabbing our bags going straight to the arena since it was already 1:30 PM. When we arrived, I left my suitcase in the car but grabbed my carry-on with my sketch pad heading into the arena with Maryse close behind, the guys were still horsing around near the car as I went with Maryse to drop her bag off.

"I don't know where I'm supposed to go." I said.

"I do, come on…it's going to be fine and don't be lying, you have been there before and you are trying to find excuses not to go." Maryse said as she grabbed my hand walking me to the meeting where she pushed me into the room seeing the whole McMahan family, Hunter, and other creative team members that I never caught the names of.

"Adora Ouellet, and Maryse Ouellet, please to see you." Vince said standing up to shake our hands as we made our way around shaking hands and doing introductions we claimed the last two seats in the room. "Alright, I'm assuming that Maryse you're here to help play a part in what is decided today." Vince said.

"I just want the best for my sister." Maryse said as we both smiled.

"I already told them I don't like that Goth character she had played before." Hunter said.

"But we have yet to have one here in the WWE." A creative member said.

"I honestly don't want to play that character anymore, it's not me…" I said.

"With the Diva division, there isn't many characters out there so does it really matter what she wants to be portrayed as." Another member said.

"Very true…why don't we have her pair up with Maryse?" Shane asked.

"I'm already paired with Ted." Maryse said.

"Wait, your dating Alex aren't you?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, way to bring up my personal life." I said kind of embarrassed feeling my cheeks turning red. "Where are you going with that?" I asked kind of curious why it matters.

"Why don't we work with her and at SummerSlam use her in a job match during Axxess to test her out with the crowd and work with other divas, then after the Pay-Per-View begin trying to separate Mike and Alex's partnership, then hook her onto Alex." Hunter suggested.

"When's SummerSlam exactly?" I asked.

"Not next weekend, but the following weekend." Shane said.

"I have two weeks to get the ring rust off?" I asked.

"I'll start working with you tomorrow." Hunter said.

"Bring it on Hunter." I said smiling.

"I won't go easy on you."

"I don't expect you to." I said smirking.

"Alright, case is settled of what is going to happen…Adora, you going to be able to get your ring gear ready by then?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir, that is plenty of time." I said smirking as others were already getting up ready to leave.

"Good to hear, get to work everyone." Vince said as Maryse and I got up, that was the shortest meeting I had ever been in when I went to the wardrobe room not seeing Claudia in there but I'm sure she won't mind if I stayed in here to begin designing my new ring attire. I sat at the table sketching out my dream attire that I would think that could also match Alex's when I jumped to being his partner, of sorts. Claudia came in with her bag, she seemed kind of shocked to see me here. "Sorry, I let myself in…I figured you won't mind me hanging around to work on my ring attire."

"Your ring attire?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, Hunter signed me to be a Diva, it's a long story."

"No not at all….I'll be in and out all night, so if anyone comes in while I'm gone, will you take care of them, last night I promise." Claudia said.

"No problem." I said smirking as she set her bag down as I didn't even watch her walk out of the room.

"Hey Alex." I heard her say, I looked over seeing Alex hold the door open for her letting her slide out before he slid in.

"Hey Claudia." Alex said smirking as he walked in after her shutting the door behind him smirking, "How'd the meeting go?"

"It went, got some good news." I said smiling as I stood up walking over to him meeting him half way between the table and the door.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to be your partner in the ring." I said smirking and he smirked as well.

"One of the greatest news I've heard today." Alex said smiling.

"What else was great news?" I asked curiously.

"Hearing that you were horny." Alex said in a low groan as his arms slid down my back resting on my ass.

"Right now?" I asked smirking as he pressed his lips against mine as our kiss deepened moaning into his lips as he picked me up as best as he could as I wrapped my legs around him feeling the bulge in his jeans as he carried me to the table, he reached behind me tossing my pad and pencil aside where he set me down. He broke the kiss pulling his shirt over his head setting it in the chair I was sitting in prior to this, I ran my hands around his neck pulling him back in for a kiss when his hands roamed up under my shirt grasping my breast groaning at the pleasure when we heard the door open getting us to stop and look at the open door seeing Ted standing there.

"Whoa…I'll come back." He said as he went to leave.

"No, it's fine…I'm just leaving." Alex said as he grabbed his shirt pulling it on as I got up from the table. "I'll see you later…." Alex said leaning over pressing his lips to mine as he walked past Ted feeling my cheeks blush.

"Sorry about that." Ted said as I could tell he was awkward about walking in, it could have been a lot worse.

"No, we shouldn't have…be glad you walked in then not any later." I joked as he chuckled.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"My shirt and black knee pads, I accidently brought my white ones." Ted said.

"Alright…" I said nodding as I went through the crates grabbing what he needed.

"You drew this?" Ted asked as he looked at the drawing.

"Yeah, it's my ring attire." I said honestly.

"Your ring attire? You wrestle?" Ted asked as I turned around seeing him smirk.

"Yeah, it's just a long story…it's kind of a family thing, you know how that goes." I said smirking.

"I do know how that goes." Ted said as he grabbed the items from my hands before he headed out of the room, happy he came in instead of anyone else but mad because he ruined the good time. I spent rest of the time distracting myself by drawing out my dream attire and calm down from how turned on I was.


	62. Chapter 62

**Adora's Point of View-**

After the show, we drove to the next town since I had to be at the arena early due to having to train with Hunter in the morning and he always had to choose the earliest time and he wanted me to be there by 10, which I thought was ridiculous. I got up getting into a spaghetti strap and basketball shorts to do the training in, I figured that is what I trained in before and it'll be fine now. I heard a knock at the door assuming it was Mike since last night he said he'll drive me over, I opened the door to see Alex standing there holding the keys.

"Come on, you don't want to be late." He said smirking.

"But I thought…" I said.

"He is still sleeping, he said I could take you." Alex said.

"You coming back to get them?"

"Yeah, but not until 3 or 4, he said something how he wants to have lunch with Maryse before they head over here." Alex said as I nodded as I grabbed my bag, we headed down to our rental driving the distance to the arena seeing that Hunter's bus is already there, so I knew he would be here soon enough. Alex and I were the first stars to be there besides those that had buses, we walked into the arena hand and hand.

"I am going to go set my bag down." I said as we reached what will be the gorilla position later after they set up the titantron and ramp is propped up, right now it is just stairs leading down.

"Alright, I'll be out here waiting." Alex said as I leant in pressing my lips to his before I headed to the female locker room area setting my bag down not bothering to put it in a locker since I'll be changed out before others probably start arriving. I walked back out to the ring area, I walked down the steps seeing Alex leaning against the railing that was already set up and I walked around the ring to the side he was on and jumped up to sit on the side of the ring to face him smiling. "So, what did they say in the meeting yesterday?" Alex asked as he pushed himself off walking the short distance to stand in front of me, my legs opening to allow him to stand between them. My hands wrapped around his neck as his rested on my legs as I smirked looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm going to have a match at Axxess to see how I do and how the fans react to me, then they are going to try to start breaking you away from Mike after the pay per view then they are going to slowly start introducing me as your partner." I said smiling as he pressed his lips to mine for what was a small kiss at the time that turned into a more passionate and deep kiss. Alex's hand rubbing at my thigh before I felt it slide under my shorts moaning into his lips knowing what he is attempting to do as I broke the kiss smirking when I felt his fingers grazing under my underwear finding my chamber.

"MMM, your hot and wet for me…" He moaned out before he slowly slid a finger into my chamber, I flung my head back at the sensation and let out a loud moan.

"I've waited too long for this…" I moaned as I pressed my lips against his for another kiss, he begun thrusting his finger in and out of me before he pushed the second into me. "Uh…god Alex…" I moaned as I ran my hands down his chest to the front of his jeans tugging his zipper down letting his hard cock free, I slid my hand into the zipper slightly running my fingers over his bulge getting him to moan out.

"Adora…you ready?" Hunter asked as we stopped as quick as we could removing our hands from each others embraces as we looked up the ramp seeing Hunter just now walking down the stairs, we hoped he didn't see nor notice what was just taking place.

"Yeah…" I said as I looked back to Alex and shrugged as he pulled his zipper up quickly as Hunter got closer to us, I stood up from where I was on the apron looking down at Alex and I leant over pressing my lips to his for a kiss.

"Later?" He asked.

"We'll see."

"Okay…love you." Alex said.

"I love you too."

"Be careful, please…" Alex said.

"She will Alex, you are welcome to stay and work with us." Hunter said as he walked up the steps to get into the ring as I looked over to Alex.

"Are you okay with it? Last time you had trouble." Alex said.

"Alex, last time I was frustrated and upset…this time I'm neither…get in the ring…" I said as he smiled at me as he rolled into the ring and got to his feet sitting on the middle rope and lifted the top rope for me to climb through, which I obliged.

"So, I don't see these trainings taking so long because you know pretty much all the moves, right?" Hunter asked.

"Yes sir, I am just as trained as Maryse but I just need to get ring rust off and learn how to take peoples finishers which won't take long because they are pretty much the same type of bumps." I said.

"Okay…well, do your warm-ups." Hunter said.

"What type of warm-ups do you like? The facility I was at did roll warm-ups where as the other school taught rope warm-ups." I stated.

"Rolls, we'll do the ropes afterwards." Hunter said as he pulled himself up to sit on a turnbuckle and I went to the turnbuckle next to his so I won't end up hitting him during the process of rolling and Alex stood beside me. "Alex, what are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"I figured do the warm-ups with her sir, it'll give me practice." Alex said shrugging.

"If you feel like it." Hunter said as I did the two front rolls then stood aside letting Alex do his rolls before I did my two back rolls back to the corner we started in. We finished the warm-ups, then did the running of the ropes before Hunter jumped off the turnbuckle explaining to us what was to be next and that would be us to do a spot which involved me giving and taking clotheslines and jumping over each other. We did that routine for at least 15 minutes before Hunter told us to switch it up and did another spot, we did tiny things like that the whole time until other wrestlers came out asking if they could use the ring to go over their match. "I guess that is it for the day, tomorrow same time and same place…well sort of…" Hunter said.

"Okay…" I said as I shook his hand.

"You both did a good job today." Hunter said, "Plus working together on these things will get the chemistry in the ring better, other than the fact you guys are dating but that is completely different in the ring." Hunter said as we climbed out and walked up the ramp listening to Hunter how us doing this training thing together will help us in the future when we team up. We walked behind the curtain separating from Hunter when Alex pulls me aside pushing me against a wall softly, I smirked as he leant down pressing his mouth to mine for a kiss and the kiss broke.

"Shall we finish what we started?" I asked as I pressed my lips against his softly.

"Where?" Alex asked in a groan when we saw Zack walk around the corner with Dolph realizing that we couldn't really go anywhere without being caught right now plus with him having to go get Maryse and Mike soon plus neither of us had protection with us so it won't turn out well. We just decided to go get something to eat from catering, I went with Alex to pick up Maryse and Mike, I went back with them for the event and figured to spend the night in the crowd watching on since this may be one of the last times I may be able to do so and figured I was tired of working on my attire for the night.


	63. Chapter 63

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I watched the show from ringside before I headed back to backstage finding my sister first, she was leaving the woman's locker room grabbing her by the hand turning her around to look at me.

"Jesus Adora! Don't sneak up on me." Maryse said as it scared her.

"Hey, so I got a question." I said wrapping my arms around her arm.

"I may have an answer." Maryse said as I walked with her to find our boyfriends to get ready to head out.

"Well, is there anyway tomorrow night we could switch rooms so Alex and I could share a room?"

"How are you going to be able to hide that from Mike?"

"That's why I am asking you for help." I said.

"Alright alright…so tomorrow have Alex tell Mike that the hotel had a spare room that he is going to take for the night then I will leave you two alone to go stay the night with Mike." Maryse said.

"I love your evil mind." I said smirking.

"Your mind is just as evil."

"I know." I said smirking as we walked out of the back door seeing our boyfriends already loading up the car without us.

"I love that they pack without us."

"They know we take forever and a day."

"They know us too well." Maryse said as we giggled walking up to the car putting our stuff up before we climbed into the car, I leant over pressing my lips against Alex's smiling and couldn't wait until the next day and to surprise Alex. I felt my eyes getting heavy, I snuggled close to Alex and rested my head on his shoulder, his arm snaking around me holding me close to his embrace feeling his head resting on top of mine knowing he must have fallen asleep or he was trying to cuddle closer to me.

"_Wake up sweetie._" Alex said in a whisper into my ear, my eyes slowly fluttering open to see the sun slowly rising and our car parked in the parking garage, hearing noises from behind us and I turned to see two figures pulling stuff out of the trunk.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Too early to think, you need to go take another nap before we head to train with Hunter." Alex said.

"We?" I asked.

"I'm going with you again." Alex said smirking as his fingers were playing with the tips of my hair.

"You don't have to." I said.

"I want to…" Alex said.

"I love you Alex." I said as I pressed my lips to his for a kiss before we climbed out grabbing our bags walking into the hotel behind my sister and Mike hand and hand, I sat aside watching the bags as they checked into our rooms and went up the elevator to our proper floor finding our rooms letting ourselves into the rooms. I plopped down on the bed not even setting an alarm knowing that I was still wearing my work out clothes from training yesterday since I never felt like changing. I slept until I was woke up by the knocking of who I presumed was Alex, I slid up to all fours climbing off the bed stumbling to the door opening it to see a just as tired Alex. "Are you going to be okay to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a coffee back in my room." Alex said.

"Sounds nice right now…" I said as I went back into my room grabbing a room key not even bothering to grab my gym bag knowing I will be coming back with Alex to pick up Maryse and Mike, I texted Maryse for her to see when she wakes up to ask if she could pack a spare outfit for me in case I'm not able to grab my bag later.

"We'll go get one after training, I promise…maybe we'll go get breakfast…" Alex asked as we stepped into the hallway, his hands landing on my hips before his hands pushing strands of hair out of my face and over my shoulders.

"Or lunch…" I said smirking thinking about those plans.

"Either way, I'll spending time with my baby." Alex said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a small kiss when my phone vibrating interrupted it. "I hope that is your phone." Alex said as he rested his forehead against mine letting out a chuckle.

"I hope so too." I said as I pulled out my phone seeing it was Hunter, I accepted the call, "Hey Hunter."

"Where are you?" Hunter asked.

"Heading that way, overslept because we got in early this morning which was later than expected."

"You ride with Mike, huh?"

"Yeah, he was the main event last night so he was last one out along with Alex." I said.

"No worries, just get here soon." Hunter said.

"Okay…" I said as I hung up sliding it back into my pocket with my room key walking with Alex's arm wrapped around my waist holding me into his embrace. "You excited for SummerSlam?" I asked knowing that Mike and Alex would be in SummerSlam from what I had overheard from the creative team that I walked by last night.

"How'd you know we will have a match?" Alex asked smirking glancing over at me.

"I overheard it from creative people backstage last night going to find Maryse…when were you going to tell me?"

"Sometime soon, when there was a proper time to celebrate."

"About that…" I said when my phone went off again seeing it was my sister, I answered it and didn't hear anything on the other side cracking up knowing she must have rolled onto the phone that was in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Alex asked.

"Maryse butt dialed me." I said as I hung up and turned my phone off so there was no chance she could butt dial me again and having to deal with it again.

"Those are the best calls, you can hear so much…"

"Encouraging eavesdropping are we?"

"Yes, I am such an eavesdropper and it is so bad."

"Like I prove anything better since I did some last night at the show."

"Eavesdropping is amazing because you learn so much information about things you don't know about people and so much gossip." Alex said.

"That is how rumors start too…I like gossip but I would rather sit aside eating popcorn seeing the stuff go down."

"That is what I will do too, I love popcorn so it will be epic…it's like watching a movie playing in front of you."

"The only bad part is that you can't throw the popcorn at them when something goes wrong in your opinion." I said as he chuckled.

"Your so right…." Alex said as he parked in the back of the arena, we climbed out heading into the arena not seeing Hunter anywhere so we headed down to the ring knowing he must have went to the bathroom or he'll be back soon.

"So…I talked to Maryse." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his hands resting on my thighs again.

"Yeah…" Alex said as he pressed his lips to mine for a small kiss.

"She is going to switch rooms so you can stay the night with me and we can…" I said biting at my bottom lip.

"MMM…how are we going to pull that off?" Alex moaned as his hand was playing with the ends of my basketball shorts.

"Your going to tell Mike that the hotel had a spare room that you scooped up for the night, then Maryse will go to Mike's asking if she can stay the night and boom, we have the room to ourselves." I said smiling.

"I can't wait…" He said growling in the back of his throat pressing his lips against mine for a kiss.

"Me neither." I said smiling as Hunter made his presence known by rolling into the ring behind me.

"In the ring." Hunter said as we rolled into the ring getting to our feet going over other things along with warm-ups we did the day prior, Hunter had Alex and I practicing slams and let me tell you that was such a trust build between us and I was shocked that I was able to lift him without dropping him but it is a lot more on him than it is on my strength. After that move, Hunter had Alex put me into that move and I put him in that move a few more times before we moved on to another move, we spent a lot more time in the ring than the other times today. "Go wash up and get ready for the show, you guys did great today." Hunter said.


	64. Chapter 64

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

We rolled out of the ring from training, I was exhausted from tiredness and from training, hungry and thirsty.

"You hungry?" Alex asked still some what out of breath.

"Do you have to ask?" I asked as we headed up the ramp, Alex wrapped his arms around me.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know….what sounds good to you?" I asked curiously as we walked into the back seeing McDonalds employees rolling carts of food towards catering. "McDonalds caters?" I asked looking to Alex shocked that I just saw this.

"That's what it looks like, you want that?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I love McDonalds." I said as we followed the cart that was being pushed towards catering grabbing food that they were still setting up, we went to a table with our food and drinks sitting down next to each other.

"I was kind of surprised you were able to lift me earlier." Alex stated.

"You should know that it was more you than it is me lifting you…plus your not as heavy as you think, plus compared to the guy that I went to wrestling school with, your nothing."

"Why do you say that?"

"The guy at my school was 6 foot 8 and weighed 300 pounds."

"That's a big man." Alex said.

"Your telling me….I sometimes wish I was stronger so I don't have to do the snap slams." I said.

"Have you ever tried strength training?" Alex asked.

"I have trained gaining muscles while I was attending the wrestling school and I go with Mike to the gym sometimes. I just never could gain muscles, even as hard as I tried."

"Some people just don't have the muscle body type, you and Maryse don't have the muscular figure."

"It sucks…" I said as I sipped at my drink a little bit.

"Being muscular isn't all that good either…"

"Your pretty muscular Alex….I'm sure it isn't all fun and games, but some people are muscular more in some areas than others."

"True, like I wish I could have just as many muscles as Hunter."

"Not to be mean, but you would look weird if you were as muscular as Hunter." I said trying to imagine Alex as muscular as Hunter.

"Do you ever wish I was more muscular?"

"No…do you wish I was?"

"No, you are beautiful the way you are…"

"And your hot the way you are…" I said smirking as we met in the middle for a kiss when Alex's phone begun to ring. "Mike?" I asked as Alex pulled out his phone nodding as he answered it.

"Hey Mike…yeah, I'll be there soon…we are eating lunch…no it's fine…yeah be there soon." Alex said as he hung up.

"You want to come with?" Alex asked as he stood up gathering his things, his fry pod still half full and I stood up grabbing my things taking my fries and soda with us. We ate rest of our fries on the ride to the hotel, seeing Maryse and Mike sitting outside, and we climbed out loading their bags into the car before Alex handed Mike the keys to drive us back to the arena. On the car ride back, I looked down at the hands that we had linked together smiling and knew that Alex is the one for me as we arrived back to the arena walking back inside where I tossed my trash away. I went to go around the corner behind Maryse and Mike when Alex tugged at my hand turning back around to look at him, my hands instinctively landing on his chest smirking as his hands slid around my waist. "We still on for tonight?" He said smirking.

"Always…" I said as I leant forward pressing my lips to his for a small kiss, "But you need a shower, your all sweaty." I said noticing his shirt was sticking to his skin.

"Why take one now? I'm just going to get more sweaty tonight with you…or you could take a shower with me later." Alex growled as his hands with playing with the hem of my shorts.

"That may be arranged…" I said smirking as his hand was teasing to go into my shorts and underwear.

"MMM…maybe it can be arranged." Alex moaned as he pressed his lips against mine for a passionate kiss, his hand sliding into my pants and I moaned out knowing what he was trying to do.

"You have to wait for that….I've had to wait just as long so you could wait…" I said as I reached behind me pulling his hand out.

"Tease…" Alex said.

"You know me…" I said smiling before I turned around heading towards the woman's locker room making sure my hips sway to torture him more. I went into the women's locker room seeing my sister pulling out her ring attire. "You have a match tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going against Kelly…." Maryse said as she pulled out an outfit handing it to me, "Here's that outfit you asked for….you still want to switch rooms tonight?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, sorry about kind of kicking you out…it is just lately Alex and I haven't had a lot of alone time. Don't get me wrong I love you and Mike, and I love all my friends here but rarely have date nights or time alone besides when he comes to LA, even then it's for a few hours…"

"I'm sorry Adora…." Maryse said as I let out a chuckle, "What is so funny?"

"Alex and I have been trying to fool around the last couple of days here, we have been caught by a few people….how do you and Mike find time?" I asked.

"We wait until you go out with Alex when we have time alone then to do things…why don't you and Mike do that?"

"Because you guys have keys to both our rooms and Mike will kill Alex…" I stated.

"You got that right…" Maryse said as we chuckled, I went into the shower area taking a quick shower washing off the sweat from training getting into the outfit Maryse had brought me which was a skirt and spaghetti strap, I walked out wearing it and was kind of uncomfortable oddly enough. I walked out to the locker area seeing my sister was already gone, she was probably already out doing her match so I slid on a pair of flip flops that were in the bag that I knew that Maryse wasn't wearing earlier putting my tennis shoes into her bag before I headed out. I walked past the monitor seeing my sister in the ring wrestling, I continued walking past it to see Mike and Alex near the gorilla position, Alex was stretching his legs and I could tell he was focused in on something and I didn't want to bother him and wanted to surprise him later so I went back to the monitor watching my sister perform her match. I went back out to the gorilla position in a hiding spot so that I could watch Alex and Mike from afar watching Alex stretch as Maryse and Ted emerged from the ramp, Maryse hugged Mike before giving him a light kiss, she hugged Alex before Ted just shook their hands hearing them say good match. I watched as they headed in my direction, knowing them they were heading to grab a bottle of water to rehydrate from being out there. I stepped out and begun walking beside my sister getting her to jump, she didn't realize I was there. "Jesus Christ Adora, don't scare me like that again." She said lightly smacking me.

"Sorry…hey Ted." I said nodding feeling blush coming to my face and he was getting a little shade of pink to his cheeks.

"Hey." Ted said.

"Why are you two blushing?" Maryse asked confused.

"Um…I walked in…you know, I'm going to go change…I'm not that thirsty." Ted said as he turned around scratching the back of his head.

"What happened?" Maryse asked smirking and let out a chuckle.

"The other day, he walked in on Alex and I kind of starting to get hot and heavy, we weren't nude or anything, well Alex had his shirt off and he's making it awkward."

"Oh…that outfit looks good…" Maryse said as we walked into catering to grab a bottle of water, we each grabbed one from the cooler heading back out the way we came.

"Thanks for bringing it…I wanted to ask you something…" I said.

"What's that?"

"How do you make it romantic but yet sexy?" I asked.

"What romantic but yet sexy?" Maryse asked as she opened the women's locker room door.

"You know…how do you and Mike do it?" I asked as I sat on the bench.

"Well, it's up to you and Alex to keep it the element of surprise…why don't you change into your sexiest undergarments and surprise him a little." Maryse said.

"What are we talking about ladies?" Eve asked as she came out from the bathroom area.

"She's asking about how to make the lead up to sex more romantic but yet sexy." Maryse said as I lightly smacked my sister.

"Did little miss prissy finally lose it?" Eve asked.

"Yes and not to who you thought it'll be." I said.

"What I do is…" Eve begun as it began a big conversation amongst all the woman that was in the locker room that night, I was trying to think of it and I was thinking of sticking to Maryse's idea since that was the easiest but I don't know if I will feel comfortable with that. Maryse checked her phone before she grabbed her bag, which meant the men were ready to go so I followed my sister out after saying our good-byes. We approached the men, I couldn't help but to smile when I saw Alex as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"We ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said smirking. We headed to the car where they loaded their bags up and headed back to our hotel feeling nervous yet again about tonight but couldn't wait as I sat on the edge of the bed watching my sister pack up her bag to go stay the night with Mike.


	65. Chapter 65

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I sat there tapping my fingers against the bed when a knock came to the door, I jumped up excitedly running to the door looking in the peep hole seeing Alex as I opened the door fast wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me before pecking me on the lips.

"He bought the bait…thanks Maryse." Alex said as we looked back to my sister who was now pulling her bag off the table.

"No problem, it will give Mike and I time to do the same…think about that." She said chuckling as Alex stepped in putting his stuff aside so Maryse could head out. I walked to the door with her giving her a hug good-night, "I have my key, I'll come back in the morning so please make sure your both fully clothed and I'll make sure Mike isn't with me…" Maryse said, I trusted her that this would happen.

"Okay, thank you Maryse."

"Never say I never did anything for you." Maryse said as she gave me one last hug before she headed towards where Mike's room was, the moment I closed the door and turned around Alex was right there grasping my hips pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"MMM…hold that for a moment." I said as I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Okay…why?"

"Let me change." I said as I went into the bathroom where I had put aside my sexiest undergarments. I changed into them trying to give myself a pep talk to go out there wearing just this, when I got up the courage and walked out there to see Alex sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the blank television. "Hey…" I said as I leant against the wall on my shoulder when he slowly turned to look at me, he stood up smiling as he walked towards me with his cocky smile resting his hands on my hips as he leant down pressing his lips against mine and he pushed strands of hair out of my face having my confidence eating away at me on the inside. "I can't do this…" I said breaking from his grip walking passed him to the chair next to the table sitting down pressing my face into my hands embarrassed that I even tried to be sexy and embarrassed that I came out in front of Alex wearing just this which is embarrassing to myself with even attempting this. I felt Alex's two hands resting on my bare knees and felt his lips softly press against the top of my head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked into my hair as I slowly moved my head away from my hands feeling like I should at least look at him face to face seeing him kneeling in front of me, I rested my arms against the arm rests as Alex ran his hands up to my upper thighs.

"I wanted this to be romantic yet sexy since the last couple of attempts were fun none the less but weren't spectacular…I wanted to make this special like our first time, so I tried to make myself sexy to make you more turned on but I'm not even close to being sexy." I said honestly as he kissed at my thigh before he slid up my body and he straddled my lap before he lifted my chin to look up at him.

"Your always sexy, you don't have to wear this to make you sexy, I think your sexy period and you always turn me on with just the simplest smile you give me." Alex said.

"But-" I begun to fight when he pressed his lips to mine.

"Let me be sexy this one time…"

"Your sexier than me…" I said smirking.

"Well, I bet I can make you think I'm sexier…" Alex said smirking as he pressed his lips against mine. He ran his hands through my hair getting his hands tangled leaning my head back some as he started grinding against me already feeling his hard cock pocking at me. "Your not allowed to touch." Alex said as he broke the kisses and begun kissing down my semi-bare body watching him do so when he reached my thighs pushing them open leaving light kisses on the inside of my thighs closest to my panties. Alex slid up my body where he pressed his lips against mine feeling him grinding against me more as I moaned into his lips with every grind, he climbed off my lap when he begun undoing his shirt to expose his chest, he re-straddled my lap grinding against me as he started nibbling at my earlobe, I went to wrap my arms around him but he stopped me. "No touching unless if I allow it." He said smirking as he pressed his lips to mine for a light kiss as he pulled his shirt rest of the way off tossing it aside, he grabbed my hands lifting them up and ran them down his chest over his hard abs to the bulge formed in his pants seeing him throw his head back in somewhat pleasure smirking. He interlocked his fingers with mine as he ran both our hands up to the button on his pants and allowing me to undo the button and pull the zipper down letting his hard cock free compared to being restraint by the tightness of his pants. He let me start tugging the pants down letting them drop to his ankles, Alex stepped out of his pants kneeling before me again running his hands up to my inner thighs pushing my legs open before he rubbed at my clit over the fabric of my panties. "MMM…I can feel your heat and wetness through your panties….I bet I can get you wetter." Alex moaned out as he slid up my body not letting his hand leave my sensitive area pressing his lips to mine moaning into his lips.

"Your on." I moaned out after I captured his lips for another kiss as he stepped back climbing onto the bed laying down with his legs bent and his feet flat on the bed watching him run his hand down his bare hard chest, his defined abs to the hem of his boxers and he didn't stop there, his hand sliding under the hem of the boxers and noticing the action underneath the thin fabric of his hand jerking up and down his long hard cock, he was gritting his teeth and biting at his bottom lip when he begun thrusting up into the air. My jaw dropped at the fact he would do this but yet I felt my pussy getting wetter from how turned on I was getting from watching my boyfriend masturbating in front of me.

"Uh…fuck….MMM….Addie…fuck…." Alex moaned as he rolled his head to look at me making eye contact with me as he continued thrusting into the air and jerking his hand on his hard cock, his free hand let go of the sheets he had gripped to extend out towards me and his finger curled up for me to come to him. I got up walking as seductive as I could to him as he slowed the thrusting into the air as I climbed onto the bed next to him where he rolled to his side and his hand rested on my thigh as I sat back on my legs from kneeling on my knees. His hand crept between my legs feeling it slipping it into my underwear hearing him let out a low growl from the back of his throat.

"MMM…" I groaned as he rubbed at my clit with his two fingers.

"Told you I could get you wetter." Alex said smirking knowing that he had won.

"You know you are such a hot dweeb." I said trying not to be mad at him for making this bet with me and winning.

"I know I am…lay down here." Alex said.

"If I lay down, you got to stop playing with me for a few moments…." I said as he slid his hand out from my underwear licking his fingers as I laid down beside him and onto my side to stare face to face with him, his arm wrapped around my waist with his hand sliding into my underwear. "How'd you know that move?" I asked curiously.

"I've been to a few strip bars myself, I can only imagine what those moves with a few alternations could do to you…I know what some of those moves could do to me…" Alex said honestly, "Never really tried them on someone until now…"

"Why's that?" I asked as he pulled me closer to his embrace feeling his hard cock poking at my thigh and his hand gently resting on my butt underneath my panties.

"The girls I dated were never interested in this type of stuff or anything…" Alex said, I ran my hand through his short hair before he leant in kissing me on the lips as I pushed him over to his back and I straddled him, feeling his cock poking at me more between my legs.

"It's my turn to do my stripper moves." I said as I leant down pressing my lips to his grinding against his hard cock hearing him moan with each grind and thrust into him. I sat up onto my knees grabbing his hands wrapping them around me letting him unbuckle my bra and pull it from my body to expose my breast, he tossed my bra aside before I leant back allowing him to run his hands run along my body playing with my breast.

"MMM….uh…." I moaned as he pinched my nipples before twirling them with his finger before he pushed me onto my back holding my hands above my head with his one hand. His other hand running down my arms to my breast, he leant down giving me a kiss before he left a kiss trail down to my breast and he looked up to me making eye contact.

"Don't move your arms until I say you can." Alex said as I moaned out getting turned on from him being dominant yet again. He slid his hands over my breast giving them each a squeeze playing with my nipples before he begun to flick his tongue over my nipple, I let out a whimper watching him give me a smirk with each whimper, moan or groan I had let out from the pleasure he was performing on my breast. I watched him run his hands down to the hem of my panties playing with it before he smirked with my nipple still stuck in his teeth. "MMM…why don't you get up and strip from this yourself?" Alex moaned as he slid up my body pressing his lips to mine.

"If you strip those boxers away." I said smirking as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Seems fair." Alex said smiling as he rolled off me allowing me to get to my feet, Alex laid on his stomach watching me intently and anxiously as I stood up from the bed standing in front of him running my fingers along the inside of the hem of my panties looking down at it then up to Alex who was watching me, I was nervously uncomfortable doing it but yet I knew that all my worries about my body should be subsided because I knew that he has seen it before. Alex stood up to stand in front of me resting his hands on top of mine, he looked down at me smirking and he leant down giving me a kiss. After the kiss, I started to hang my head a little looking down at myself as I started tugging my panties down my legs stepping out of them as Alex picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms holding on around his neck, Alex smirked as he tossed me onto the bed with him climbing on top of me. "I have waited all night to do this…" Alex moaned as he pressed his lips to mine before he begun leaving kisses down my body watching him do so until he got to the part between my legs where my legs were pushed open more and he propped my one leg over his shoulder as I felt his tongue lick up my clit.

"Oh god…shit…uh….yes…" I moaned out as I ran my hands through his short hair as he continued flicking his tongue over my clit, "Fuck…yes…" I said as he sucked at my clit before nibbling at it a little before licking at it again, he was working me into a high and my chamber was constricting from almost reaching my climax. "Uh…almost there…fuck…" I moaned out gripping the sheets tightly as Alex dipped his tongue into my chamber twirling it licking up my juices which pushed me over my edge. "ALEX!" I exclaimed as I squirmed into orgasm tightening my grip on the sheets.

"MMM…your so sexy when you reach your orgasm…" Alex moaned as he licked his lips before he dipped down beginning to lick me again moaning out in pleasure when I felt his hand roaming up my leg to my inner thigh pressing at my chamber.

"Your not going to…shit!" I moaned out as he pressed two fingers into me instantly, "Uh…fuck Alex…" I moaned arching my back as he slid up my body leaving his fingers to thrusting into me as I grind against them.

"MMM…I never got to make you orgasm by fingering you …" He said smirking as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Uh…what if I make you orgasm?" I moaned as I ran my hand down his chest to the hem of his boxers.

"Don't…fighting it as it is…almost orgasm already after mixing masturbating and watching you orgasm was torture enough…" Alex moaned as he nibbled at my earlobe as I slipped my hand into his boxers grasping his hard cock hearing him hiss into my ear.

"MMM…that was hot seeing you masturbate…" I groaned as he smirked when I said it, I begun jerking my hand up his cock seeing him throw his head back in pleasure smirking as I knew I was pleasuring him. He leant forward smirking as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss as he sped up the jerking of his fingers getting me to whimper opening my legs more knowing I was close for my second climax.

"Shall we move it to the shower?" Alex growled out as he nibbled at my earlobe again.

"Can we do it in the shower?" I asked kind of shocked, I have heard you could have sex in there but always thought you could fall or slip due to how slippery it could get.

"Yes…you want to try?" Alex asked as he thrust his fingers into me hitting my g-spot harder.

"Uh…fuck…." I said throwing my head back as I felt my walls tightening around his fingers and my hand gripping his cock harder. I unclenched my eyes from being shut looking up at him making eye contact with his beautiful blue eyes as he watched me intently smiling as he pulled his fingers out pushing them in just as rough, "Fuck…yes…I want to try…but I'm…yes…ALEX!" I exclaimed as he hit my g-spot one last time before I squirmed into a second orgasm, juices flowing over his fingers and I try to calm from my high as Alex slowly slid his fingers out of me slipping them into his mouth licking the juices and cum off of them. "Before we head to the shower, you promised to strip for me." I said finally catching my breath as he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss, I ran my hand through his hair and grabbed the back of his head holding him there for more kisses.

"I'll strip for you in the bathroom…hold on baby…" Alex whispered as I linked my legs around his waist and my arms gripped around his neck as he picked me up carrying me to the bathroom as I suckled at a spot on his neck trying not to leave a mark and he set me down, I leant over the bathtub turning the water on feeling his cock poking me from behind and his arms wrapped around my waist hearing a low groan. When the water felt hot enough I turned the shower head on, I climbed into the bathtub to be under the water spray turning to look at the hot man in front of me as he slowly hooked his fingers into his boxers slowly and seductively begun tugging his boxers down his long toned legs to expose the hard long cock. I ran my hand through my now soaked hair smiling at Alex as he smiled back, "I'll be back, I got to go get a condom…" He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss before I watched him walk out of the bathroom and coming back in moments later with a condom package ripping it open as he entered the room. I watched as he tossed the wrapper into the trash can then rolling the condom over his cock then pinching the tip before he climbed into the bathtub with me closing the curtain. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I stood up on my tip toes pressing my lips to his for a kiss bringing him under the water with me and I stepped back letting him step forward so we could both be comfortably under the water. I lifted my leg, Alex grasped my leg at the knee as it rested on his hip feeling his cock poking between my legs as we continued kissing under the running water. Alex's other hand roamed down my wet body picking up my other leg afraid that I will fall back I dug my nails into his back scared as Alex rested my other leg on his hip, I wrapped both my legs around his waist hooking them together and I kept kissing Alex passionately on the lips grinding against him feeling him groan into my lips. "You ready?" Alex asked as our foreheads rested against each other and I pressed my lips against his one more time as I cupped his face as he held me up by holding onto my butt giving them squeezes as I grinded into him.

"Yes…" I moaned out as I felt his hand slide between our bodies positioning his cock, I slowly slid down onto his cock feeling it stretch my wall inch by inch, "Uh…so full…." I moaned as the tip of his cock had hit my g-spot and I rested my head forward against his.

"Your so tight…" Alex groaned as he pressed his lips to mine, I slid up then back down onto his cock slowly trying to set a pace enjoying the pleasure it was bringing to me, I hoped it had brought just as much pleasure to Alex until he carried me the short distance pushing me against the wall and his hands were pressed against the wall behind me holding me up as he begun thrusting into me harder and faster.

"Uh…fuck….uh…yes…" I moaned as Alex worked his hips to thrust into me faster, he pressed his lips against mine aggressively moaning into his lips, my legs opening wider for his body as he continued to thrust fast into me getting me to bang back against the wall with every thrust, "Uh fuck Alex…uh…yes…shit…" I moaned when Alex ran a hand down my body making sure to stop it over my breast giving them a light squeeze and playing with my nipple as I leant my head back against the hard wall behind me, "Uh…shit…yes…yes…oh god…" I moaned as his hand roamed down my body to be between ours as he begun rubbing at my clit, "Oh god…fuck…." I moaned as I knew that my walls were constricting against his cock and felt another orgasm coming, I was trying to fight it. "Fuck…no…" I moaned.

"MMM…orgasm again…." Alex moaned as he begun thrusting faster into me and hitting my g-spot harder, I was fighting my climax and I dug my nails into his back with every thrust.

"Uh…uh…FUCK ALEX!" I exclaimed as he thrust into me one last time getting me to squirm into my orgasm, Alex continued thrusting hard into me and he reached his orgasm shooting his cum into the condom and we both went limp into each others embrace. I rested my head against the arch of his neck and he slowly helped me to my feet after sliding out of me.

"I got to clean up before we continue this shower." Alex said as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss as my legs still felt like jelly.

"Okay…" I said as he climbed out taking care of the condom before he climbed back in where I stood under the water letting it run over my body, he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me and he begun kissing and suckling at my neck.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too…" I said smiling as I turned around wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my head onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head.


	66. Chapter 66

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**A****dora's Point of View**

We stood in the shower in each others embrace for a few minutes before we begun trying to wash up, of course with each others help which often led to other things which took the shower a lot longer but after we had finished our shower we were both exhausted from our sexual activities. I turned the shower off as Alex climbed out wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbed another towel holding it open from one hand to another for me.

"Come here sweetie." Alex said as I turned around to see this, I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of the bathtub with his help carefully as he wrapped his arms around me to put the towel on me and tighten it so it wouldn't fall off my body. We walked out to the main room where we begun our search for our clothes, I pulled on the pair of sexy undergarments as I took the towel off wrapping my hair up in the towel for it to dry but I took it back off taking it back into the bathroom setting it aside as I went back out climbing into the bed with Alex and under the covers because I was cold. "You cold?" Alex asked.

"Yes…" I said cuddling closer to him, he climbed off the bed and slid under the covers sliding closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his embrace to feel his body warmth which worked. I rested my head against his chest feeling his chin resting on the top of my head. "Good night, I love you." I said kissing at a part of his chest.

"I love you too." He said pressing his lips to the top of my head, we fell asleep snuggled close to each others embrace. The next morning I didn't even hear the knock at the door but felt Alex roll out of the bed and get up, I listened as he walked across the room answering the door in his boxers.

"Alex, what are you doing in Addie's room and why are you wearing just your boxers?" I heard Mike's voice, my eyes shot open scared to death of what may come of this.

"Addie was lonely last night so I came over to keep her company and we got tired, so I fell asleep over here." Alex said.

"In your boxers?" Mike asked.

"You sleep in your boxers, what's wrong with me sleeping in my boxers?" Alex responded and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Well, is Addie awake?" Mike asked.

"No, she's still sleeping, what do you want?" Alex asked as I thanked god he said that because I was still in my undergarments and that is probably why he said it.

"It's nothing, I'll talk to her later about it then…but you got to wake her up, we are getting ready to leave." Mike said and I knew that whatever it was it must have been important but it wasn't worth the risk of him finding out that Alex and I have reached the sex level in our relationship.

"I will." Alex said.

"Alright…" Mike said as I heard Alex shut the door, I sat up as Alex walked back in and he wiped at his brow in a fake dramatic way.

"That was close." Alex said.

"But it was worth it though…" I said smirking as he bent over lightly kissing me.

"It was totally worth it." He said giving me another kiss, "It sucks we don't have time for another round." Alex said as he ran his hand through my hair.

"I know but it'll be worth the wait." I said smiling as I got up off the bed going to my bag grabbing my training clothes pulling those on over my undergarments and packed up my bag to check out then we headed out of the hotel hand and hand and couldn't help but to smile but yet was trying to think what Mike needed to talk about. Mike drove us to the next town going straight to the arena so I could go train, Alex of course trained with me today as well and I sat in catering all night with fabric and sewing stuff I had borrowed from the wardrobe department beginning to make the attire I had designed and I needed to get it done sooner than later. After the show, we went to the hotel to get some sleep before our flight but at 2 AM a knock came from our door, of course Maryse was already zonked out leaving me to answer the door. I got up heading to the door not wanting to deal with this because I had to be up in a few hours. I opened the door seeing Mike who was still dressed.

"May we talk?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, sure…let me grab a key." I said as I went back into the room grabbing a hotel key as Mike held the door open slightly watching me do so before I headed out of the room in my pajamas not giving a care that I was in my pajamas. "What's up?" I asked as I followed his lead to walk down the hall not knowing where we are going.

"I have been thinking a lot lately about everything…"

"Everything as in like what?" I asked.

"You and Alex, then you wrestling, and most importantly my relationship with your sister."

"What about your relationship with Maryse? Your not going to break up with her are you?" I asked more afraid of that, I never thought those two will be attracted to each other or work out because at first Mike seemed to be complete opposite of what my sister is but they aren't a mix match pair because lets be honest Mike is quite handsome and Maryse is well beautiful.

"No, I'm not going to break up with her, I love her…"

"Then what are you thinking Mr. Mizanin." I said knowing that always got under his skin.

"I'm trying to have a deep conversation with you and your trying to get under my skin…real classy…" Mike said.

"Mike, I can't have a deep conversation with you if you don't tell me what your thinking." I said as we stood in front of the elevators, neither of us pushing a button for the elevator to come.

"I want to propose to her." Mike said.

"Mike, are you being serious right now?" I asked almost in shock that Mike was actually considering this, they had been dating for years and I have wanted this for both of them since after the first year being together but Mike said that he didn't want to propose quite yet.

"Yes, I am being quite serious and I wanted to get your approval and opinion on it."

"My approval? Mike you know that you will get my approval on this and I love it…Maryse will be so happy and she will say yes…have you picked a ring yet?" I asked.

"No, just afraid that she would say no because I do tend to be…what's that word?"

"Crazy? Frantic? Annoying? I can go on and on…" I said jokingly.

"Shut up…but will you help me pick a ring out this week?"

"Well, duh! I will help you out…oh Mike!" I said hugging him tightly out of excitement.

"I also want help deciding on when I should propose…I was thinking SummerSlam weekend."

"Hm…" I said as I begun to think about what could possibly be done and it be romantic but yet something Maryse would love, "I got an idea, Hunter wants me to have a match at Axxess, who better to wrestle than my sister? I will talk Hunter into letting Maryse and I have a match, Maryse will probably win depending on what Hunter wants to do but I can hold Maryse in there as long as I could until you come out and propose to her right there in front of the WWE universe."

"Not a bad idea, will you talk to Hunter for me?" Mike asked.

"Do I have to right now?" I asked.

"No, because he's probably asleep and I know your tired." Mike said.

"Okay, thanks…" I said happily, I couldn't help but to smile knowing this secret but yet I knew that I had to keep this secret and couldn't tell a lot of people. Mike walked me back to my room, it wasn't much but I was glad that he wanted to talk to me and ask for my approval. "Why do you want to ask for me for approval?"

"Because I know how much you two mean to each other and I want to do it right, plus I knew your parents don't like me much so I went with the next best thing…I want to do the wedding right with getting the dad's okay but I know they won't." Mike said.

"Bring them a grandchild and they will love you."

"Don't start with that silly talk."

"It's not silly talk, you know Maryse may want kids one day…"

"I know, hoping later than sooner." Mike said as we got to my door, "You think that if you and Alex ever got this serious that he will come talk to me?"

"Most definitely if you were fair headed about it and not blow it over the top…"

"Good…I think a guy always needs to get approval from the parents." Mike said.

"But don't expect any time soon Mike, we haven't date half as long as you and my sister." I said honestly.

"True…" Mike said.

"Relax Mike, don't think too much about this…you and I both know Maryse will say yes and that I got your back on picking out the ring…I'll pick out your outfit for the day of too…" I said.

"I know but it won't calm my nerves any…"

"I know your nervous and I can't tell you not to be but I am excited and happy for you." I said hugging him again before I unlocked my door opening it to go in, "Night Mike."

"Good night." Mike said as I watched him walk down the hall with his hands in his pockets as I went back into the room climbing back into bed.

"Where'd you go?" Maryse asked not even opening her eyes in a sleepy tone.

"It's nothing Maryse." I said smiling as I fell back asleep to be woken up in 2 hours to get to the airport to fly back to LA. Alex and I decided that he won't come out this week but to come out and use his gift card at the hotel the following week before SummerSlam that way we get to have sex in the hotel before he moved over to our house where it'll be forbidden. When we got back to the house, Maryse was wide awake where as Mike and I were yawning almost every five minutes or so. "I'm going to go nap." I said as I went to my room putting my suitcase aside taking a well needed nap. When I got up I unpacked my suitcase and begun going through the box I had received from my parents and trying to figure out where to put everything. A knock came to the door, "Come in." I said as the door opened to see Mike there.

"Hey, dinner is ready…" Mike said.

"I'll be out in a minute…when we going to go out?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Mike said smiling as I got up from the bed following him out to the kitchen to have dinner together.


	67. Chapter 67

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Maryse, Mike and I ate dinner before I excused myself going back to my room unpacking a few things from the box before I decided to call it a night because I was still tired from the night before and I didn't know when Mike was planning on heading out tomorrow to find Maryse's engagement ring. I was woken up the next morning by a knock, the door opened slightly and I looked at the male figure knowing it was Mike.

"You awake?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, now I am…let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go." I said smiling as he nodded. I got up from my bed changing into a pair of clean clothes realizing I needed to do some laundry since I was low on clean clothes. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail before I headed out to meet with Mike in the living room where I followed him to his car. "You know where we are going for this ring?" I asked when we got into the car.

"I know a few places in case the first place doesn't have one we like." Mike said as he pulled out of the drive way, I watched the scenery of LA when Mike drove by the big Staples Arena knowing that the next weekend we will be around this area for SummerSlam which got me nervously excited. "You talk to Hunter yet?" Mike asked.

"I'll call him when we return from shopping, he may be out doing errands and such." I said shrugging.

"Please don't forget."

"You okay if I tell him what's going on because he may want to know instead of some surprise." I said.

"No problem with that as long as he doesn't ruin the surprise to Maryse."

"When do you ever see Hunter and Maryse talking?" I asked

"Never, but I still don't want her to find out…"

"She won't find out." I promised as he pulled into a parking lot to a jewelers, I climbed out following him into the store where we looked over the different rings they had, we spent close to 2 hours in that one store and we found a few rings that looked great, I was quite fond of the one but Mike wanted to go check the other two before he chose the perfect one because he was afraid he will buy one here and there would be a 'better' one at one of the other stores. Mike and I went to the other stores finding just as many rings and we went back to his car where we sat in the front seat discussing all the rings we had seen that day stating what we liked about each ring before he had narrowed it down to the perfect ring from the first store, we went back to the first store where he had purchased that ring and they boxed it, the whole ride back I couldn't help but to stare at the ring in the box smiling.

"Is that ring good?" Mike asked as he glanced over to me.

"Perfect…she will love it…you have really manned up about this Mike…I'm proud of you…" I said smiling, I honestly couldn't wait until I saw Maryse's face when this happens. I closed the box pulling out my phone seeing multiple texts from Alex responding back to him telling him that I was hanging with Mike and that I didn't remember to check my phone. I called Hunter and he picked up after the second ring.

"Hello." Hunter said.

"Hey Hunter, sorry to bother you on your day off…" I said.

"No problem…what's up?" He asked.

"I got a question or two for you."

"I may have answers for you."

"Okay, SummerSlam is next weekend and you want me to have a match at Axxess, may my match be against Maryse?"

"Yeah, no problem…" Hunter said.

"Another thing, Mike is going to propose to Maryse after our match in the ring, is that okay?" I asked, I knew Hunter enough where he would say yes to this and it seemed like slow motion waiting for the response.

"Yeah, that is fine…we will have Maryse win and Mike could come out, I'll talk with the schedulers and tell them not to put him at a booth during your match time." Hunter said.

"That's great, thanks Hunter…"

"No problem….tell Maryse she has to be at training so you guys could practice your match…I trust you two to put on a good match since I have seen your work at that independent show before we scooped Maryse up but it's been years since you two have been in the ring together."

"I'll tell her the good news."

"Tell Mike congrats and time to put his big boy pants on." Hunter said jokingly.

"I will." I said as we said our good-byes hanging up and put my phone back in my pocket. "Hunter said it's a go, he said he will talk to the schedulers to make sure you aren't at a booth while we have a match. He said congrats and it's time to put your big boy pants on." I said

"Okay…so it's a go?"

"It's a go…no backing out now." I said smiling, Mike had a smile but yet nervous expression on his face. We went back home, I slid the box into my pocket to go hide somewhere in my room for Mike since he couldn't necessarily hide it in his room since he shares it with Maryse.

"I just finished cooking lunch, you want some?" Maryse asked as we almost bumped into each other as I came out of my room.

"Absolutely." I said as I followed her into the kitchen where we sat at the table eating what she cooked, Mike wasn't there.

"What's up with Mike?" Maryse asked.

"Alex said he has been really focused on his match at SummerSlam and I don't know why…he's never this zoned out about a match before…talking about SummerSlam, I talked to Hunter about my match at Axxess." I said as I took a bite of the sandwich.

"Oh, what did he say?" Maryse asked.

"Your going to be my opponent so he wants you to come to training with me so we could get back into the swing of working together again since we haven't been in a full match since the independent leagues besides when I get in my funk mode." I said.

"Sounds good…" Maryse said smirking as we continued eating lunch discussing girl things before I went back to my room unpacking my box while doing laundry. "Have you finished your new ring attire?" Maryse asked as I sat onto the couch beside her and Mike was into the game being shown on the television monitor.

"It's mostly done, unsure if I want to put some of these finishing touches on them…" I said.

"Like what?" Maryse asked.

"Well, they want to tag me with Alex, debating if I want to put the V's on the back or what not like his letterman jacket." I said shrugging.

"Don't put it on now, but other than that it's done?"

"Yep, you want to see?" I asked.

"Sure, has Claudia seen it?"

"No, I was going to show her this weekend though…" I said as I got up going into my bedroom putting on the attire I had made myself for the wrestling attire. I had gotten a letterman jacket much like Alex's but I had made it half a letterman jacket to where it ended below my bust line but above my hip line so it wasn't a full jacket, it had the sleeves cut off and I hadn't put anything on it besides perhaps stitching my name on it and add the stuff to it later when I am first brought onto the WWE show with Alex, I don't want to ruin it quite yet so I probably won't wear it until my first debut on WWE. I pulled my top on, my top was much like a cheerleading top, it was blue on the back then at the shoulder seam it turned to white with blue and yellow V stripes that corresponded with the V-neck that was to show off my cleavage line I had, then at the bottom it had two solid lines, it was yellow then it was blue to where the yellow and blue V's had ended. I then pulled on some yellow bloomers to wear over my underwear that I was already wearing then I pulled on the blue and yellow skirt over it with a white belt. It was blue on top then it had cuts at the bottom into squares of sorts but nothing was missing, it was just mainly slits along the end, much like a cheerleading outfit then there was a yellow layer that went a little longer with the same type of hem to it, I figured blue and yellow since his jacket was blue with the yellow stitching. I walked out in that, I only needed to get boots and padding, which I figured I could talk Maryse into going with me to go do tomorrow around town where she got hers custom made but I don't know what type of boots or padding I want.

"That will definitely match Alex's varsity jacket…" Maryse said smiling.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I love it, what about you Mike?" Maryse asked as we looked to Mike.

"Looks good, you design that too?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking tomorrow go by that boot and padding place you guys go to get mine done?" I asked.

"What you planning on getting them to look like?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know…blue?" I said shrugging.

"I don't think they do blue….it's either black or white but you can do the fabric covers like Punk does to his…" Maryse said.

"I could…what do you think about stitching my name in here?" I asked showing where I wanted to put the stitching.

"What you want to stitch?" Mike asked.

"Character name…which I need to think of…" I said as I sat down.

"What if you just stick with what you named yourself last time, Addison." Maryse said.

"I like that name but I need to get it approved through Hunter and the creative team." I said.

"Call him, you need to know so you could stitch it in…." Maryse said as I knew she was right, I got up going back into my room changing out of my ring attire hanging it up and knew I had to pack it before I got into a pair of pajamas to relax in while I called Hunter real quick before I called Alex for our daily 3 plus hour chat.

"What now Addie?" Hunter asked.

"Sorry, I was working on my ring attire, I want to do a dress rehearsal this weekend with it and what do you think of my character's name being Addison? I want to stitch it onto my attire and I need approval." I said.

"It sounds good, that type of stuff like names is up to the star…unless if it's something specific." Hunter said.

"Okay, so that is okay if I stitch that onto my attire?"

"Stitch away Addie." Hunter said as I could tell he was smiling on the other side.

"Okay, I talked to Maryse and she said she will be at the training this week so it's on." I said smiling.

"Okay, it'll be fun." Hunter said as we said our good byes and I got more comfortable on the bed calling Alex to begin our long talk, I continued talking to him through the night as I finished my laundry and folding it, it was much needed. It got to 3 AM when Alex said he will call me the following day since the sun was already coming up where he lived, we said our love you and good byes before we hung up and I put what was on my bed up when I still wasn't tired when I started really unpacking that box finding a picture of Maryse, Mike and I back when I was just turning 21 and we were at a bar celebrating, I couldn't help but to smile remembering that night. Mike, Maryse and I were seriously the three amigos then and still are. Mike has always been a brother type to me, I may have hated him at first because I was being greedy wanting Maryse to spend more time with me and afraid that he will treat her bad, but what sister isn't protective of their siblings because lord knows the men are just as protective of their siblings. I put that picture frame on my nightstand next to the one I had received from Alex sometime over the last month or so of us two together from Disneyland, now every time I wake up I have a reason to smile. I picked up the picture frame holding the picture of Alex and I remembering when that was taken and smiling and chuckling at the events of that day, I truly loved that man knowing that Mike may not like it but those two are insanely close like brothers so it only makes sense why those two are close, I can only hope that Alex and I can have the type of relationship Maryse and Mike has. I put the picture frame up as I was going through the box recollecting on things putting a few things up when I noticed my door slowly opening seeing Flake wandering in. I never really spent much time with Maryse's dog, he was usually being watched while we were on tour and when home he is usually attached to Maryse.

"Hey Flake, come here." I said patting my bed, he jumped up onto my bed surprisingly as I cleared spots off so I could finally lay down feeling my eyes getting heavy and Flake laid beside me on the pillow, it was a weird spot for him to sleep but that is where he wanted to lay. I woke up the next morning by Flake licking my face, I chuckled as I opened my eyes pushing him away a tad enough to sit up climbing out of the bed heading out of my room with him behind me.

"Have you seen Flake?" Maryse asked in a panic when Flake walked out from behind my legs, "He slept with you last night, you must have been up late in order for him to hear you." Maryse said.

"Don't ask." I said wiping at my face heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You still want to go out today to grab those boots and such?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, may we stop by so I can pick up some fabric to do the covers for my boots?"

"You think it's smart to do fabric? Why not the decal sticker type thing?"

"Oh, I know what your talking about…I don't know where that could be done." I said honestly.

"I do, you have a design you want done?" Maryse asked.

"If you give me some time to wake up and think it over I could come up with something." I said.

"No problem…" Maryse said as I begun making myself a bagel to eat with my coffee, I ate my bagel and drunk my coffee feeling more awake as I went and grabbed my drawing book taking it to the couch sitting there thinking about what I want on my boots when I just started doing a camouflage type design with the colors blue and yellow but realized it won't work if it was a decal, this was the hardest thing I could think of when I decided just to go with something simple and that would be blue and yellow stripes that I could wrap around the boot or any other way. I got dressed and told Maryse I was ready to go, we took her car to the boot and padding place. "Hey Fredrick, what deals you have today?" Maryse asked as she broke the hug with the employee.

"When don't we have great deals, what you looking for?" Fredrick asked as he looked to me with his hands cupped together in front of him.

"This is my sister, Adora, and she is looking at getting her pads and boots, what do you have in stock?" Maryse asked.

"What colors do you need?" Fredrick asked as he shook my hand.

"What colors do you have?" I asked.

"For boots, I have only black and white in stock but if you need any other color I can send you to my buddy or if you want to get one of those and want to do decals I know a guy that can do the decals." Fredrick said.

"I think I will go with white." I said.

"White?" Maryse asked.

"The belt on my skirt is white, it'll match a whole lot better and if I do decals it'll show up better." I said.

"You want your pads white too?" Fredrick asked.

"Do you have blue or yellow?" I asked.

"I have both, what one do you want?" Fredrick asked.

"I'll do blue." Maryse suggested.

"Blue it is." I said.

"What size boot you want to try on?" Fredrick asked.

"Do they come in wide?" I asked, I knew they probably didn't because 99% of them didn't.

"No we don't, go 1-2 sizes up." Fredrick said.

"Well I wear 9 ½ Wide, so try a 10 or 11." I said as he nodded heading to the back as Maryse and I begun looking at the decorations he had of wrestlers, boxers and UFC fighters along with signed merchandise.

"Here we go." Fredrick said.

"When you going to ask for my autograph Fredrick?" Maryse asked as I sat down taking my shoes off to try the boots on.

"Whenever you bring it in for me." Fredrick said smiling as I tried on the 11 and it seemed too big at first then I tried the 10 on and they seemed to be the perfect fit for me. I got up walking around realizing that I could move better in these than I would the 11 due to how much bigger it was. "Those good?" Fredrick asked.

"Yep, these are it." I said smiling as I went back taking them off sliding my original shoes on going to the counter where Fredrick asked for what sized padding I need which was a Medium even though I think small will fit me but I liked my padding to be loose rather than tight where it's cutting my circulation off. He rung it up and we paid for it before we headed out then went to the decal place next where they had printed out the stars and the stripes for me before we headed home where I sat on the couch perfectly putting the decals onto my boots the way that I wanted them to be trying to make little to none mistakes on it. In the end, I was proud with the way it had turned out and I showed Maryse and Mike, they both loved them so I put them aside along with the padding to pack into my suitcase. I was in my room sitting on my bed going through my old designs and realizing that I won't be doing this anymore until I want to change my attire or if Maryse, Mike or Alex wants a new outfit this will be long gone and regretting that much time I had spent in college for something that had never worked out in the end but yet I should just be happy that I have a job within the WWE and ultimately that is where I wanted to be in my whole life and I have the love of my life, my sister and soon to be brother in law here to support me. A knock came to the door, I looked up at the door not knowing if it was Mike or Maryse, "It's open." I said as I started closing my design book and putting it aside when Mike came in holding a hanger up.

"What do you think of this?" Mike asked.

"Maryse see this?" I asked.

"No, I sent her out to get pizza for dinner." Mike said smirking as I climbed off the bed going to the door grabbing the hanger looking at the outfit he had chosen, it was black slacks that I was there when he bought, a white professional button down shirt and a black skinny tie.

"It's a lot of black, you sure you want to wear this in this weather?" I asked.

"What do you suggest?" Mike asked.

"Hm…this is a good outfit, just drink a lot of water okay?" I asked.

"I always do." Mike said smirking, he just stared at the outfit for a little while before he lowered it but yet he stood there as if he had zoned out.

"Mike, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, you sure you want to go through this whole wrestling thing?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike, I can wrestle and will wrestle, you just worry about next weekend." I said smiling as he nodded, I knew he wanted to worry about me wrestling and I knew he worried 10 times worse about Maryse when she wrestles but I figured he will be more worried about Maryse.


	68. Chapter 68

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

We drove the next day up to Northern California since we had to be there early Friday morning because Mike had to do a radio show and Maryse and I had to get to the arena to train in the ring together, Alex got a ride with a fellow wrestler that I don't remember the name of right now. Maryse and I were in the ring practicing without Hunter since he had gone back to his bus to help with the baby, wrestling with Maryse was like old times and we had done matches so often together that I can't even count it with all my fingers and toes. I had just finished a move on Maryse getting her to take the bump when I saw Alex emerge onto the stage from the backstage area.

"You started without me?" Alex asked.

"It's dress rehearsal Alex, sad to say you won't be my opponent." I said smirking.

"Well, I won't be your opponent BUT I may be in your corner." Alex said.

"Huh?" Maryse and I asked as she just now leant against the rope beside me.

"I just ran into Hunter backstage as he went to clean up after he got vomited on from his child, he asked me if I would escort you to the ring." Alex said.

"Why's that?" I asked as he leant against the apron below us.

"Because Ted is accompany Maryse to the ring, it's kind of unfair so they want a man to accompany you and since you will end up as my girl more than in this relationship, why not send me out with you?" Alex asked smirking.

"That sounds amazing." I said smiling as I leant through the ropes pressing my lips to his for a kiss, "Missed you." I said.

"Missed you too. Back to work you two." Alex said smirking as I climbed back through the ropes talking to Maryse about the match and what we can or can not do and what I do or don't feel comfortable doing after not doing them in so long which led to us beginning a match and it ended when another couple wrestlers came out asking if they could use it to practice that nights match. Maryse and I slid out of the ring grabbing the bottles of water that we had brought with us to the ring.

"I think our match will be great kid, you barely have ring rust and we both know how far to push the other…" Maryse said as we both had our arms around each other and Alex was hanging onto my free hand.

"I think it will be too…maybe it will start one of our infamous feuds…" I said smirking.

"Infamous?" Alex asked.

"Our feuds in the independent circuits in France were amazing, we got SO many calls for us to go do different shows and leagues because everyone enjoyed it but little did they know we were truly sisters because due to the amounts of dye and make-up she had on it was hard to tell the similarities." Maryse said.

"I bet if we did that feud, the diva's division will sky rocket." I said.

"Bring it up to the creative team." Alex said.

"We will see how next weekend goes first." Maryse said as we went down the couple of stairs, "I'm going to go shower up and change, you have to go see Claudia for the approval and you know the combination?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah I know the combination, can you leave the shampoo and stuff out for me?"

"I'll put it in your bag." Maryse said as I nodded, we usually put our stuff in one locker since it'll take up less space.

"Why do you need to see Claudia?" Alex asked.

"Got to get my ring attire approved, you like?" I asked twirling around and he looked me up and down.

"Looks amazing, it matches my colors...and it's all cheerleader type." Alex said.

"Exactly, I have a letterman jacket as well but didn't bring it with me. I didn't want to bring that until it is announced I'm your new valet...I also stitched my name on my attire and on the jacket. I made it cheerleader type to match your football jock type character your having with the letterman jacket…" I said showing the name I had stitched in onto the top.

"Addison, your character?"

"Yep…" I said smiling, "Not that far from the truth but yet far enough away from it that I can split it." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I stood up on my tip toes pressing my lips to his for a light kiss. "You want to come with?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Alex said as he walked with me hand and hand to wardrobe where I waited for Claudia to return and she looked over the attire and she gave be the go ahead.

"Can you do me a favor? The merchandise stands don't have any of these shirts in them, can you two go put these up before doors open in 3 hours?" Claudia asked.

"No problem, got plenty of time." Alex said as he grabbed the box and we headed out to where the merchandise stands were hitting one after another setting up the stands for the employees that were about to come in to work. I was sliding across the counter since I didn't have access to go through the doors knowing I had to clean the bloomers before anything else since there are probably dust stains when Alex stepped in between my legs resting his hands on my hips. He leant down pressing his lips to mine for a kiss and I kissed him back more passionately as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and grinding against him from where I sat on the counter when I felt a hand slide into my top, my top rolling up with his hands as he begun grasping my breasts moaning into his lips. My hands slowly slid away from being around his neck sliding down his shirt unbuttoning each button slowly as our lips broke and he stared at my breast as he squeezed them wanting to tug my cups down when we heard someone clear their throats.

"Don't mind me…just dropping these off." John Cena said as my face started turning red as I tried to adjust my top, I knew my face was turning red as I adjusted my top back to normal and Alex and I went to the next stand quietly. Alex lifted the hands that were connected together kissing the back of my hand.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." I said smiling as we finished up the rounds at the stands before taking the empty box back to wardrobe where I kissed Alex before he went to get ready. I was slightly turned on from the random interest in me Alex had done but yet he is always hot. I went and showered getting out of my ring attire heading out to wish Alex and Mike good luck on their match, I had already missed Maryse's match so I went to the monitor room watching the matches of the night knowing that they would know where I was at when they were ready to leave. Alex walked in with his duffel bag over his shoulders and his suitcase in his one hand.

"We're ready, Maryse has your bag for you." Alex said startling me a little as I stared at the blank screen thinking, "Why were you looking at the blank screen?"

"I was just thinking, it's nothing." I said smiling as he grabbed my hand as we were once again the last ones out of the arena meeting Mike and Maryse at the car, we climbed into the backseat where I scooted to the middle seat buckling up as I leant into Alex's embrace getting comfortable as I fell asleep on his shoulder. We got to the next town where we checked in, slept for a few hours before heading to the arena repeating the training Maryse and I had done the day before in my ring attire trying to accustom to wearing it and the boots I had just got. Alex came with us to watch us, Mike always snatched a ride with Zack or Dolph to the arena so we didn't have to go back and grab him. We had done a complete run of the match we want to do at Axxess knowing that was going to be the best option and we could do that a billion times with our eyes shut and that it was something the crowd would love. We rolled out of the ring sitting on the apron drinking at our water chatting about Axxess and our schedules for it, Maryse was saying she had a signing later that day on Saturday and one on Sunday before the PPV, and Alex said that he had pretty much the same schedule but he had a Q & A on Sunday not a signing, I could only assume Mike's was close to Alex's since they are still together as a tag team of sorts. Maryse wanted to go freshen up since she was the first match up, she was tired but luckily she was Ted's valet tonight and she wasn't wrestling so it was all good. I slid off the apron following my sister a few steps behind her hanging onto Alex's hand.

"I can not wait until we are alone." Alex said.

"You horny?" I asked smirking.

"Not only that, I miss it between us two…" Alex said.

"Well, I was going to say they have a janitor's closet but if you just want to go spend time together in catering we could." I said smirking.

"MMM…you want to do it in the janitor's closet?" Alex asked as he pulled me in front of him feeling a bulge slowly getting bigger in his pants.

"We can try…what are the chances of getting caught again?" I asked smirking as we made our way to the janitor's closet where I straddled him as he sat on the ground, I leant over him pressing my lips to his as I was grinding against him and I ran my hands down his bare chest after ripping his shirt open, luckily I didn't take off any buttons from the ripping process, to the button of his pants undoing it and zipping the zipper down inserting my hand into his boxers grasping his long hard cock jerking it hearing him groan.

"Uh…fuck Addie…yes…yes…" Alex moaned as he flung his head back, I licked my lips and couldn't help to be proud of myself pleasuring my boyfriend when his hand slipped under my two layers of underwear to find my chamber. "MMM, your so wet…" Alex groaned as he pushed his fingers into me twirling them inside me.

"Uh….uh…feels so good…" I moaned as I was grinding against his fingers trying to keep a pace with my own hands on his cock when I heard the door behind me open.

"Whoa!" I heard a girl say before the door shut behind me, I immediately stopped what I was doing sliding my hand out from his boxers and pants buckling them back up getting to my feet adjusting my clothes helping Alex up letting him do the same before we both sheepishly walked out seeing Stephanie standing aside.

"I am so sorry…we just haven't had…" I begun to try to explain to Stephanie.

"I was in your guys position once, when Hunter and I begun dating we did the same thing because Vince didn't approve at that time so never explain…if you two ever want that time, let me know and I can lend you a spot on our bus as long as you clean up." Stephanie said.

"Thanks Stephanie…and sorry…" I said as we walked away, "Well scratch that off the list." I said.

"We can use their bus." Alex said chuckling.

"Always looking on the bright side." I said smiling when we ran into Mike.

"Alex, come on, we are third up tonight." Mike said.

"Good luck tonight, be careful." I said hugging Alex tightly and giving him a kiss before he ran after Mike to get dressed for tonight. I made my way to the locker room getting showered up to cool myself down and changed. I was sitting in front of Maryse and my locker doing last minute things when Maryse came in after her match.

"Thank god I wasn't wrestling, I'm so beat." Maryse said as she climbed over the bench to sit beside me.

"Sorry about you being beat…if you don't want to train tomorrow we don't have to." I said.

"No, we are going too…I need the practice too." Maryse said as I watched her go get changed out of her attire as I finished up and helped her pack up her things while she was getting ready rest of the way, her routine was going quicker with my help and we left the locker room going to grab a snack and water heading out to the rental car waiting for our men, we sat on the trunk of the car chatting about our match and wrestling and then which led to talking about girly things about doing our nails and hair the following week before our match Saturday. It was planned that we will have a girls day during the week at the local spa which seemed perfect and was much needed considering my hair was getting long.

"I think I want to dye my hair a little again…" I said.

"All of it? What color?" Maryse asked.

"Not all of it…just the tips…I want some eccentric and wild but yet I don't want to ruin what character I am trying to portray."

"Well, they can do a temporary solution and that lasts what? 2 weeks?" Maryse said shrugging.

"True…what color shall I do?"

"Purple, you have always wanted to do purple, you did purple strand that one time when you had your hair dyed black…"

"Did you like that one strand dyed? Kind of like Natalya has with that pink strand or two, do a purple one?" I asked.

"Purple or blue? Or they may have those bobby pin things that are hair of different colors that you could pin in, I know they sale them at Hot Topic…" Maryse said.

"Shopping and Spa day?" I asked.

"Sounds good…that is if you don't have prior plans with Alex." Maryse said.

"Alex could wait, plus I think he is going to use his gift card for a couple of nights before he moves to our house on Friday….you think there is anyway to talk Mike into letting Alex and I to share my room?" I asked.

"Possibly…if you guys don't give him any reason to make him believe things are happening which you haven't yet." Maryse said.

"Not yet…we almost got caught the other day but Alex covered it up."

"Where at?" Maryse asked when we saw Mike and Alex walking out of the arena.

"I'll tell you at the Spa day." I said smirking as we slid off the trunk so it could be popped open to load our things into it and head to the next town, two more days until we can make the drive back to LA and I think that is one thing I love about doing the California tour is that we can drive home and it's not too far from home.


	69. Chapter 69

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

We drove throughout the night to the next town, it was only a four hour drive so it wasn't bad but we got into the hotel about 2 AM and went up to our rooms to sleep until 9 AM when Maryse and I grabbed our gym bags along with other things heading to the arena so we could be the first to use the ring and we were the first ones to use the ring, this time Alex didn't come with us so I'm assuming he got a ride with someone else because neither him nor Mike had called or texted us to come get them. Maryse and I rolled out after rehearsing the match we had planned out for Axxess the following weekend but we had added a few more moves into it after we had practiced them for majority of the time to get them right. We headed back to the back going over the new changes to make sure we got the right line up of what was to happen in the match when we walked by a hall seeing Alex walking out of one of the offices.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I asked as Maryse stopped with me.

"Oh, I got us a suite for the night." Alex said.

"Us as in all of us?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, I figured for you, Mike, Addie, and I or whoever we all want to go up there…there is a 10 person limit for the suites." Alex said.

"Why did you get a suite?" I asked curiously.

"So we can all enjoy the show before the PPV and we all can relax, I haven't enjoyed watching a wrestling show in so long…" Alex explained.

"When do you go on?" I asked.

"I go on last so I will go keep you company until then." Alex said smirking.

"I go with Ted on second so I will go up there and keep you company after that." Maryse said.

"Does Mike know?" I asked.

"About to go tell him, you guys go get changed or whatever." Alex said as I looked down realizing that I was in my ring attire from the training session.

"Right, meet you in catering?" I asked.

"Absolutely, love you sweetie." Alex said as we met in the middle for a light kiss.

"Love you too." I said smiling as I followed Maryse and kept looking back at Alex smirking every time we made eye contact, he just made me so happy. We went into the locker room changing into regular clothes, "Do you think I should tell Dolph and Zack about the suite, haven't really talked nor hung out with them for a few weeks besides exchange of a few texts?" I asked Maryse, I missed my friends but yet I wanted alone time with Alex.

"Alex said you could and honestly, having time with your friends is good too….not trying to be mean but you have been attached to Alex and my hips lately." Maryse said.

"Your right…" I said, I knew she was right so after I changed I went to find Dolph and Zack telling them about the suite and they said that they will be up in a few minutes because neither had a match tonight so they would definitely enjoy sitting up there without being disturbed. I went to catering to find Alex grabbing some snacks and water to snack on when I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist and lips kissing at my neck.

"There are snacks up in the suite along with water…" Alex said.

"Are there?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, come on…" Alex said.

"First…I invited Dolph and Zack to join us…figured we could all hang out, just haven't hung out with them lately and not saying I don't love being with you because I seriously do but I want to spend time with my friends too." I said.

"I understand that, they are great guys…" Alex said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss when Zack and Dolph walked in chatting.

"Hey guys, going to grab some food and meet you over at the suite, which suite is it?" Dolph asked.

"You don't need any, there are snacks up in the suite apparently…" I said.

"Why haven't we gotten a suite before?" Zack asked.

"I have no idea bro." Dolph said as we headed up to our suite, I texted Maryse which suite we were in so she knew. We each made plates of food and grabbed a drink from the well stocked refrigerator going out onto the two rows that were attached to our suite sitting in the front row of the two where we set our drinks down in our cup holders and plates on our laps, Alex wrapped his one arm around me as he ate with his other hand as we watched as fans start filling in the arena. "I am trying to count every fan that is coming in but I can't see below or above us…" Dolph said.

"That will be like trying to count how many spots are on the ceiling." I said.

"I got to 3 then a big rush came in and lost count…" Zack said.

"3? Really?" Alex asked.

"How far did you get?" Zack asked.

"20…" Alex said.

"Let's wait until they all settle down and try to calculate…" I said.

"You want us to do math?" Dolph asked.

"I don't want you guys to do anything, nor expect you to do the math because Lord knows I can't without my phone." I said as I bit into my cookie that I had as we watched as the arena got fuller quicker than expected and by that time we were having fun and chuckling at our conversation at hand. "I'm going to go get some more to drink, anybody else want a drink?" I asked getting up to take my plate and empty bottle and empty soda can with me.

"I'll have a beer." Dolph said.

"Your not driving are you?" I asked.

"No, Zack is." Dolph said smiling.

"Great, I'll have another water." Zack said.

"I'll help you." Alex said as we were handed Zack and Dolph's trash going inside throwing away our trash and recycling our bottles and cans. I grabbed the new drinks taking them out to the row where we sat in our original seats watching as the promos begun for the beginning of the show when Alex leant over to whisper into my ear, "You want to go inside and watch it from the bar?" Alex asked.

"Sure…we'll be inside…" I said.

"You guys coming back out?" Zack asked.

"Maybe little bit later into the show." Alex said as Alex got up helping me to my feet as we went back into the suite where we sat on the couch where he flipped the television on to see what was taking place out in the ring.

"I didn't know this was a taping…" I said.

"It's not, but they always record it to keep track of it and for higher ups can watch the matches to determine who works best with each other." Alex said as I leant into his embrace, his arm slumped over my body resting along my side and his fingers slightly playing with the hem of my pants.

"You do a lot of house shows?" I asked.

"I do my fair share of matches at house shows, it is mainly to see who I work with better so when they decide to separate Mike and I they can have a better judge of who I can be put into a feud with but I don't know what they are going to do now since they are going to put you with me….I can't wait for that honestly." Alex said as he kissed at the top of my head.

"Why's that?" I asked looking up at him to make eye contact.

"Because I can spend more time with the love of my life and hot girlfriend…" Alex said as he pressed his lips to mine for a passionate kiss feeling his hands finally sliding under my pants and underwear sliding under my butt to find my clit rubbing his fingers over it and teasing to probe my chamber.

"And I get to work with my hot boyfriend that I love, we can get hot and sweaty…" I said smirking feeling his fingers finally pushing into my chamber letting out a gasp of pleasure.

"MMM…more than one way too…" Alex said smirking as I maneuvered my body to straddle his lap without his fingers from probing in and out of me leaning down pressing my lips against his grinding against the fingers that he was thrusting in and out of me as I ran my hand down his shirt covered chest as we were making out grinding against his fingers moaning into his lips. My hands reached the hem of his pants popping his button undone and pulling his zipper down as fast as I could inserting my hand rubbing the hard cock that has grown in his pants and he pressed his lips against mine to moan into my lips so the two men out in the patio type rows won't hear us moaning from pleasuring each other. We broke our kisses smiling as I was speeding up the jerks of my hand on his long hard cock feeling a second finger being pushed into my chamber.

"Uh…fuck…" I moaned out as I realized what I just moaned out looking at the door that led out to where Zack and Dolph was, neither of them had noticed and they were chuckling about something. "I want to suck you…" I moaned as I nibbled at his neck under his earlobe.

"MMM…I want you too…" Alex moaned out as he ran his free hand through my hair as he pulled his other fingers out of my chamber feeling empty watching him suck my juices off his fingers as I slid down his body smirking evilly seductive as I spread his legs open to accustom to my body leaning over lightly licking up his cock to his tip as I wrapped my lips around his tip gently sucking at it before I slid inch by inch of his cock into my mouth sucking and blowing softly into it when it reached the back of my throat getting him to groan out and his fingers getting tangled in my hair holding me there as he helped thrust his hard cock into my mouth as I begun bobbing my mouth on his cock moaning into his cock and he was gritting his teeth and biting at his bottom lip when the door behind us opened then a knock on it.

"Um, will you please get decent." I heard Maryse's voice say as I sheepishly slid his hard cock out of my mouth letting him put it back into his pants, I was so embarrassed to be caught by my sister but I know that I have walked in on her and Mike once but I learned how to burn that image from my mind so well that I didn't remember until now.

"Sorry…" Alex said as I saw his face turning bright red.

"No problem, it's natural…Mike is looking for you Alex, he wants to go over the match tonight with you, your doing an interference in the match apparently." Maryse said shrugging as she shut the door behind her.

"Oh, okay…I will catch you later, love you…" Alex said as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss.

"Love you too, good luck…" I said smiling as I watched him walk over to the door passing my sister and I could tell he got uncomfortable and awkward around her and knew he didn't know what to say to her as he walked past her to go out the door. "We don't have to talk about it do we?" I asked.

"No, not going to say anything at all…" Maryse said.

"You already did your match?" I asked shocked.

"Well, it seemed like you guys missed it while you two were getting cozy…" Maryse said smirking.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"It was a dancing contest yet again so it wasn't an actual match, you want to move out to the deck?" Maryse asked.

"Sure…you want anything?" I asked as I walked to the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'll take another beer." Dolph said.

"And water." Zack said.

"You can hear me?" I asked.

"Yep…" They both said back in unison becoming more instantly embarrassed.

"Embarrassed?" Maryse asked chuckling.

"Much…" I said as I grabbed another bottle of water, and beer for them as Maryse grabbed herself a bottle of water and soda as we walked out handing them the beer and water sitting in the row behind them letting Maryse and I chat throughout the show, when Alex and Mike's match came on when we went pretty quiet watching our men at work.

"You and Alex need a room tonight Addie? You guys sounded kind of hot and heavy in there…" Zack asked jokingly.

"Your just jealous because you haven't gotten any in what? 2 weeks?" Dolph asked.

"Am not jealous…" Zack asked.

"Do we need to talk about our sex lives?" I asked.

"Coming from the person that was trying to have sex in the suite…" Dolph said sipping at his beer.

"No we can't switch rooms, but I could loan you the car…" Maryse said.

"Car sex is great…" Zack said nodding his head smiling.

"You would know." I said.

"Wait, I just realized that you must have lost your virginity or you will lose it…" Dolph said as he slowly turned in his chair to look at me.

"Already lost it…" I said feeling my cheeks turn red.

"To that?" Dolph asked as he turned back to the ring, "You could have done worse, you could have lost it to Zack…" Dolph said.

"Or you…" I said.

"Ouch!" Dolph said as the match ended after Alex had interfered to help Mike get the win, Mike's music played throughout the arena making their ways back up the ramp while walking backwards as John was still laying in the ring not knowing what just happened. We sat there until the arena cleared out before we even tried going out into the hallways of the suites and be bombarded by fans that may or may not recognize Maryse, Dolph or Zack, no one would at least recognize me yet. Maryse and I walked Dolph and Zack to the men's locker room where I hugged them both tightly telling them good night and that I will see them the following weekend at Axxess. We headed to the women's locker room as I sat down on the bench watching Maryse enter the combination to open our locker.

"Were you serious about the car?" I asked.

"That depends, are you seriously considering it?" Maryse asked.

"On one hand I'm like I don't really want to have sex tonight because I know that Alex and I will be spending our fair amount of time in his hotel room this week will probably lead to more sex but then I'm horny and want him…" I said.

"Well, you can have it if you decide you want it...just know that if you don't feel in the mood, Alex would understand…" Maryse said smiling as I knew that was true as I led Maryse out finding Alex and Mike heading into the locker room. "What took you guys so long to get back?" Maryse asked.

"Had to talk to creative team about SummerSlam." Alex said.

"Oh, well we are going to go grab some water…do you guys want any?" I asked.

"Please." Mike said as we headed to catering where we grabbed some water to take on the road with us,


	70. Chapter 70

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

We drove the distance when they finished getting ready and by the time we got to the next town I wasn't that horny because I was more tired and knew had to get up early the next morning and that we were going to drive through that night to get back to LA so figured Alex and I could wait until we got back to LA to be in the privacy of his room. That day went by like a blur because I was so tired and getting excited for SummerSlam that coming weekend, the drive to LA was the longest but I slept in the back cuddled in Alex's embrace and we didn't even go to the hotel to drop him off since we were all so tired that he just came to stay at the house with us.

"You can stay in my room with me." I said.

"Yeah, that's fine…we'll go take you to the hotel tomorrow…" Mike said as he was dragging himself up the stairs with Maryse behind him, we didn't even bother to grab our bags so I led Alex to my room where we pretty much just climbed into the bed without even bothering to get into our pajamas and instantly falling asleep the moment our heads hit the pillow. The next morning I was woke up by a kiss to my lips, my eyes fluttering open seeing Alex's hand slowly coming towards me running his hands through my hair.

"Morning…" Alex said.

"Morning, I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too." Alex said as a knock came to the door recognizing it as Maryse's knock since she knocks lighter than Mike.

"It's open." I said as Maryse slowly opened the door and she leant against the door frame smirking.

"Breakfast is ready, Alex after breakfast Mike said he will take you to your hotel." Maryse said.

"Okay, thanks." Alex said smirking as we both rolled out of the bed, Alex followed me out of my room to the kitchen where we each grabbed ourselves some pancakes that were cooked.

"Are these the 7-Up pancakes?" I asked noticing the 7-Up cans that were empty.

"7-Up pancakes?" Alex asked confused as he begun buttering his pancakes.

"Yeah, instead of water we use 7-Up." Maryse said smirking as she grabbed the syrup pouring it onto her pancake.

"Never had it…" Alex said.

"There is always a first." Maryse said.

"Where's Mike?" I asked.

"Taking a shower." Maryse answered as I grabbed a coffee mug pouring myself some coffee as Alex did the same, we were all moving around the kitchen getting our breakfast ready as we moved out to the living room getting situated and Flake sat comfortable between Maryse and the arm of the couch when Mike came down the stairs pulling his shirt over his head.

"Is there anymore?" Mike asked.

"Quite a lot actually, I think I planned on making too many…I thought we were all going to be too hungry this morning…" Maryse said honestly as Mike headed into the kitchen as we watched the morning news together when Mike joined us eating away, "How'd you like the 7-Up pancakes?" Maryse asked.

"You never had any?" Mike asked as he reclined his chair back.

"Dead serious and it is actually really good, thanks Maryse." Alex said.

"Don't thank me, we learned the recipe in girl scouts…you can also use Sprite." Maryse said.

"I might have to use that recipe for my parents, they may like this." Alex said.

"You should, my parents loved it…" Mike said as we continued eating breakfast watching the news, afterwards I took my and Alex's plate out to the kitchen rinsing them off then putting in the one sink to put into the dishwasher later walking back out to the living room.

"Addie, today is girls day…" Maryse said.

"Girls day? May I join? I can be girly." Alex said jokingly fluttering his eye lashes fastly.

"Sorry Alex, maybe next time and it's hard to buy when you have a five o'clock shadow." I said jokingly.

"Damn that five o'clock shadow." Alex said snapping his fingers and I chuckled, I headed into my room showering real quick and when I had emerged from my bedroom nice and clean I saw that Alex and Mike were playing a video game on the X-Box 360, I sat down next to Alex watching them play as I slid my shoes hearing Maryse come down the stairs seeing this.

"Alright boys, us girls are heading out…behave." Maryse said as I stood up going to grab my purse then came back leaning over hugging my boyfriend pressing my lips to his for a kiss.

"Have fun…tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Plan on it." I said smirking as I stood up following Maryse out of the house into the garage to her car where we had climbed in heading to the local spa to get hair, facials, nails and waxing done. I sat in the seat next to Maryse's where we were getting our pedicures and manicures done enjoying the pampering.

"So, how did Mike almost catch you the other day?" Maryse asked, of course she would remember that.

"Oh, Mike came over to talk to me about this whole wrestling thing and wanted to express his feelings about it and when he came Alex and I were asleep but Alex got up and lied to him…" I said.

"Mike still eerie about you wrestling?"

"I think he is worried, I mean not saying he doesn't worry about you because Lord knows he is but I think he is worried about another one being involved in it. I told him my first match was with you and he seemed more calm at the fact he knew that we were being teamed together and that we won't injure each other."

"I think that I would be calm about it too, we are sisters and that we know each other best." Maryse said.

"That is what makes the best matches is those that know each other best in and out of the ring." I said shrugging as we begun to discuss what makes the best matches and chemistry. We then left the spa walking around the local mall buying a few new outfits and I bought a bobby pin hair thing for me to try out and I loved it already. We headed home after we had stopped at a sandwich shop in the mall eating lunch, when we arrived home we noticed that Mike's car is still in the garage. "Is Alex still here?" I asked.

"Like I know, I haven't been inside yet." Maryse said as we grabbed our bags of clothes that we had bought from the store.

"I just realize how stupid it sounded." I said as we closed the garage main door before we headed through the doorway to go into the house.

"We're home." Maryse yelled through the house when we went into the living room seeing Mike sitting in his arm chair with Flake on his lap playing a video game.

"You take Alex to the hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah, we went and grabbed some lunch then dropped him off…he said he will text you later Addie…he said something about having a date tomorrow afternoon and I'm willing to give you a ride." Mike said glancing to me from his game.

"Thanks." I said as I looked back to Maryse before I headed into my room setting the bags down and begun putting up my newly bought things thinking I may wear that new outfit tomorrow when I go to meet Alex. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out seeing Alex's name and picture being displayed on my phone which led to me answering it. "Hey…" I said instantly smiling.

"Hey sweetie, I just checked into my suite…"

"Is it a nice suite?" I asked.

"It's very…big." Alex said.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"I guess it could be good considering it is a suite…I might get a rental car so I could drive around without having to worry about getting a taxi…"

"Why do that? Your only at the hotel for tonight, tomorrow and Thursday then aren't we picking you back up Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah, Friday I check out and Mike and I have to go do press together so I will be back at your house Friday night, will you be up when we get back?"

"It's funny you think I go to sleep early…"

"True…did you talk to Mike about being dropped off tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he said something about us having a date?"

"More than a date, I would love you to stay with me here at least until Thursday night or Friday, hell I don't mind if you want to come with us to do the press, I think Maryse is going…"

"I'll talk to Mike and Maryse about the press thing Friday because if she's going I'll go as your date." I said smiling as I laid back on my bed as we begun talking about the plans that we were making before Alex said he had to go for no specific reason, I was afraid that he was meeting someone else or that he was going to have an affair on me then I told myself that it isn't true because Alex wasn't like that and I heard water running in the background so I figured he was going to shower, it was a hot day in August so he was probably sweating as much as I was throughout the day. I headed out to the living room smelling dinner being cooked for once, I went into the kitchen helping Maryse cook one of the infamous French dishes our mom taught us. "What press are Mike and Alex doing Friday?" I asked looking to my sister who was putting something back into the refrigerator.

"Some red carpet for Be a Star or some charity work that WWE is associated with."

"Be a Star?" I asked curiously.

"It's to help stop bullying in schooling. You want to go to the red carpet?" Maryse asked.

"Alex asked if I wanted to go but wasn't sure if you were going nor what I would wear."

"I have spare dresses because Lord knows you don't have any with you huh?" Maryse asked.

"Not a single one, that wasn't on my list of clothing to pack to come out here." I said chuckling.

"No worries, so what do you and Alex have planned?"

"I think I am going to go over there tomorrow afternoon and going to stay with him until Friday." I said as I added more spice into the pan stirring it in.

"Sounds like fun, we'll go get you a dress from my room after dinner."

"Okay…" I said as Mike walked in.

"Please tell me your not cooking my favorite meal are you?" Mike asked smirking.

"Maybe…" Maryse said smiling as he sat at the table as we discussed the upcoming weekend when I remembered that I needed to bring the ring with me in my bag so Maryse won't go snooping and find it amongst my things. We ate dinner, I washed the dishes for Maryse and Mike since that is the least I could do for them for letting me live here before I headed upstairs with Maryse going through the different dresses she had and she told me what she liked and disliked about each one to help me decide on which ones I wanted to try on, I tried on about five of her dresses before I narrowed it down to two of them and Maryse helped me make the final decision between those two, I went down hanging it up in my closet when Maryse let herself into my room carrying a garment bag for me. "Here, you could use this for the dress because I don't want you folding that dress…you have all the necessary essentials to go with the dress?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, I have shoes that match I believe and I have the nylons…."

"Do you want or need jewelry?" Maryse asked.

"Nah, I think I have a necklace that I can put with it…"

"Okay…is your attire ready for Saturday?"

"It should be…are you ready?"

"I hope so…wish there was a way for us to practice yet again…"

"Maryse, I think we over practiced the heck out of that match."

"True…you want some ice cream?" Maryse asked.

"Do you have to ask?" I asked smiling as I followed her out making ourselves a bowl of ice cream, "Shall we make one for Mike?" I asked as I looked out into the living room seeing Mike watching the recorded game of football.

"Yeah, he will probably want one." Maryse said as we made him a bowl of ice cream taking it out to him, I sat on the couch watching the football game eating at my ice cream and enjoyed lazy days like this. After I finished my ice cream, I took the empty bowl out to the sink rinsing it out before putting it into the dishwasher with the dishes that I had washed earlier to be ran through. I went into my room after I said good night to my sister and Mike, I figured go in my room and pack for tomorrow and probably end up falling asleep since I knew I had to be up to shower and get ready before I headed over to Alex's hotel since he had texted after his shower saying he wanted me there by 1 PM so we could do lunch. I fell asleep after my bags were packed with everything that I could think of which included the engagement ring but I had to make sure that Alex didn't see it even though I should fill him in on the after events of the match since he is now going to accompany me to the ring but don't want to spoil it.


	71. Chapter 71

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning showering and doing whatever I needed to look and feel sexy, I knew I didn't need to shave since I had gotten my legs amongst other things waxed at the spa yesterday and I got dressed in my new outfit that I had purchased the day before then pulled on a pair of heels, the same heels I would wear on Friday so I had to make sure that I didn't break them nor ruin them but I need to start practicing my walking in heels because I had never comprehended how to walk in heels so what better way to start than now and Lord knows that since I am now a WWE Diva I am obligated to wear more of them to these types of events. I then begun putting on jewelry that matched my outfit and did my hair and make up, I don't know why I am getting all fancied up now but I think I wanted to look my best for lunch with Alex and I kind of hoped and thought that things will lead to other things since we haven't been able to get it on for over a week. I walked out carrying the one duffel bag and the garment bag that held the dress going into the living room seeing Mike on the couch enjoying a bowl of cereal.

"Well, don't you look all dolled up…" Mike said.

"I'll take that as a compliment since it is coming from you." I said smirking.

"Your welcome…you have the…" Mike begun as he looked the best he could to the stairs.

"Yes I have it with me, it'll be safe." I said smiling.

"Alex won't know?"

"Not unless if you want him to know then I will tell him."

"Please don't." Mike said.

"Then he won't know." I said.

"You want some breakfast?" Mike asked.

"Nah, it's like 11 AM, I think Alex was going to take me to lunch when I arrived." I said as I put my bags down and sat down beside him watching the Sponge Bob cartoon that was on with Mike until he finished as I texted Alex that I was getting ready to head his way and he wrote back saying okay with a smiley face. At 12:30, Mike drove me over to the hotel he had dropped Alex off at the day before and I climbed out and Mike helped me grab my bags from his trunk.

"Remember, no getting bit this time so if there is a spider complain about that crap, don't need those big bite marks yet again." Mike said.

"There won't be…enjoy this time with Maryse…" I said smiling.

"I will…the outfit has been set aside already so I'm all ready for Saturday…"

"You should be…" I said hugging him tightly, "Love you Mike…" I said realizing it probably sounded weird, I wasn't in love with him but I just loved him like a brother and he will be sooner than I knew it, but later than I had expected. I had never told Mike how much I appreciated or loved him for being who he is, for protecting me, for always being there even if I didn't want him to be, and being the way he is with my sister.

"Love you too Addie…even if you will be my evil sister in law." Mike said.

"I think you will be the evilest out of us two." I said as I smiled as I headed into the hotel and up to the room Alex had texted me he was in, I walked down the hall randomly grabbing onto the wall whenever I begun to wobble due to the heels I was wearing but by the time the red carpet comes Alex would be there and we can do what we did last time and hold onto him for dear life. I approached his door knocking on it nervously and it flung open no more than five seconds after I had knocked on it.

"Hey Addie, you look amazing…" Alex said smiling widely.

"Thanks…may I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry…" Alex said shaking his head forgetting to say so, he stepped aside letting me in and I looked around the huge room surprised how big it is. "Here, let me take care of your bags." Alex offered as he practically took them without even handing them over to him as I smiled as I walked further into the room hearing him shut the door behind me, I watched him as he walked through the kitchen to the bedroom that was on the other side seeing him open a door hanging the garment bag up and putting my duffel bag next to his as I walked further into the room seeing the big white couch in front of me with a glass coffee table with a pot of flowers in the center, on the other side of the couch was a large sliding glass door that led out to the deck that had a table itself if you chose to eat out there, beside me on the other side of the kitchen was the bathroom, I didn't bother to look in it because I wanted to explore rest of the room. As I went around the half wall that was separating the kitchen from the living/dining room I saw the dining room table with four seats around it, there was a white table cloth covering the table with a lit candle in the middle being held in a gold candle holder with the table already set with plates and silverware with lunch already put onto the plates. "Hungry?" Alex asked as I looked over at him as he leant against the other end of the wall that was near the bedroom portion of the room. I did a slight smirk and he pushed himself off the wall heading towards the table meeting him at the one chair, he pulled it out and pushed it in as I sat down. "I got red wine, wasn't sure if you liked wine nor which wine you prefer." Alex said as I just noticed the ice bowl with the bottle of wine in it across the table from me.

"I didn't even notice there was wine." I said smiling as he pulled it out watching him as he tried to pop it open and finally got it open popping the cork off laughing as it flew across the room, luckily he had my glass already under the bottle as it started to pour out after the cork flew out. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"I've opened my fair share of wine bottles." Alex said smiling as he set my glass down next to my plate grabbing his glass pouring himself some before he went to get the cork that flew off putting it in the bottle and set it back into the bucket of ice.

"What does it taste like?" I asked as I picked up my glass smelling it.

"Did you just smell it?" Alex asked as he sat down.

"Yes, every drink has their own scent….you should try it sometime." I said smirking as he smelt it and shrugged his shoulders.

"Girls tend to like the red wine more, so I went with that." Alex said as he took a sip of his, he didn't make a disgusted face so it had to be somewhat good if he could bear with it so I took a sip. "Not bad, huh?" Alex asked.

"Not bad at all…did you cook this or is it room service? Be honest." I said.

"I cooked it…I know how to cook without burning the place down."

"They have the room stocked with food?" I questioned as he picked up his fork to eat at the macaroni and cheese he had made, yes it wasn't much since it was hot dogs, macaroni and cheese and corn but it was a meal at least.

"No, but they keep it stocked with plates, silverware, pots and pans…I went grocery shopping last night after I rented a car from the hotel."

"You can rent a car from the hotel?"

"Yeah, they had a rental kiosk in the lobby…you didn't see it?" Alex asked.

"No, I was too busy thinking and looking for the elevator to come up and see my boo." I said smirking.

"Well then…there is one and I rented a car so we could get around the next couple of days if we decide we want to go out." Alex said.

"Since you cooked for me, it's only fair I cook you meal sometime." I said smiling as I bit into my macaroni.

"Tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Deal." I said smiling as we ate our lunch talking about Axxess and my match against Maryse and how he is going to escort me to the ring until our lunch was finished and I was just drinking the rest of my red wine that was in my glass. "It was a good meal Alex…you sure do know how to cook." I said smiling.

"Thanks…you want to look at rest of the room?" Alex asked as I looked around.

"This is a big room…" I said.

"First let me tap off our glasses, got to finish this." Alex said as he poured more red wine into his and my glasses before we stood up, he wrapped his arm around my waist, "The television has Dish network including movie channels and Netflix, you can go out onto the balcony where there is another table and overview of the outside pool." Alex said as he led me to the sliding door, "You want to go out?"

"Nah, it's too hot out and don't want to burn quite yet…" I said smiling.

"Right, save the sun burns for this weekend."

"You got that right." I said.

"Do you have sun block?"

"In my bag, haven't put any on yet…" I said as I glanced to him looking out into the city view from standing inside the room.

"You should see the bathroom, they have a Jacuzzi tub."

"Really?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Seriously." Alex said as he led me to the bathroom, he turned the light on seeing the Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower, the tub was big enough for at least two people sitting side by side.

"That's a huge tub…" I said smiling.

"You want to try it out?" Alex asked smirking.

"I don't have my bathing suit." I said.

"Who said you need a bathing suit? We aren't outside." Alex said smiling.

"True…you won't mind?" I asked.

"No…I don't have my bathing suit." Alex said as he grabbed my wine glass from me setting both onto the sink as he started to unbuttoning his shirt, I rolled my eyes as I went along with him pulling my shirt over my head exposing my bra then started undoing my pants pulling them down my legs stepping out of them putting them aside. Alex bent over turning the tub on to let water start filling up as I reached behind me undoing the hooks on my bra nervous to do so. "Don't do that, let me do it…" Alex said as he looked back at me from his position.

"Okay…" I said smirking as I sat on the edge of the tub putting my hand into the water feeling the warmth of the water.

"Warm enough?" Alex asked as he was feeling the water that was dropping into the tub.

"Perfect…" I said as he smiled as he undid his pants pulling them down stepping out putting them with my clothes as he hooked his fingers into his boxers slowly sliding them down his toned legs stepping out letting me see his long cock trying so hard to let out a moan when he took the few steps to stand in front of me pulling me to my feet wrapping his arms around me holding me close to his embrace as I felt his hands run up my back to the hooks in the back of my bra slowly hearing them unhook and he pulled the two sides around pulling them around sliding the straps down my arms tossing it aside hoping it will land on the pile of clothes that have already been collecting. "You want to do my panties too?" I asked smirking as I made eye contact with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Absolutely." Alex said as he leant down pressing his lips against mine lightly as I felt his hands roam down my sides hooking his fingers in the sides of my panties sliding them down my legs to at least the knees until they dropped rest of the way allowing me to step out kicking them aside. "Let me help you into the tub." Alex said as he held his hand out helping me step into the half full bathtub. Alex stepped forward turning the water off but turned the timer on for the jets, "I'll be back." Alex said as he turned to me giving me a light kiss before he walked out of the room coming back in with the candle from the table that was still lit along with two more and a lighter lighting the two new candles putting them along the tub to make it more romantic then he grabbed our two glasses of wine from the sink stepping into the tub handing me my glass as he set his glass down as he slowly slid into the bathtub beside me wrapping his arm around me pulling me into his embrace and his hand rested on my hip as I leant into his embrace resting my head on his shoulder. I held my glass of wine above the water line and he held his glass in the other hand on the edge of the tub, we didn't talk much it seemed so relaxing feeling the jets vibrate the water and just being in his embrace.

"This feels nice…relaxing…romantic…have I said I loved you lately?" I asked looking up at Alex.

"Not lately, but I know you do…" Alex said as he pressed his lips against the top of my head, we laid in the tub until the jets stopped an hour later and our glasses were empty. "You want more wine?" Alex asked feeling him kiss the top of my head and I looked at the glass in my hands.

"I think I have reached my limit, I'm feeling the buzz…" I said as I reached behind me putting my glass onto the edge of the tub.

"Me too…we'll finish it tomorrow then." Alex said.

"I think I need to get out of here, I'm turning into a raisin but yet I can't find the strength to leave the relaxation and comfort of this tub." I said.

"I can take care of that." Alex said as he stood up grabbing my glass off the edge climbing out of the tub, I was getting up myself when Alex turned around, "Stay there sweetie, I got this." Alex said as he reached down unplugging the tub as he dried himself off quickly before pulling a robe around him.

"They gave you a robe too?" I asked as I got to my knees at least.

"Two robes, I asked for a spare…" Alex said smirking as he tied it around his waist.

"I should blow out these candles because I don't think we are coming back in here for a little while." I said as I turned around blowing out the candles hearing a slight moan come from behind me.


	72. Chapter 72

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I started getting to my feet turning around instantly feeling his strong arms wrap around me with a towel.

"You got to get dry…" Alex said as he helped me pat myself down trying not to let moans out as he would rub at my inner thighs 'trying' to dry me off when Alex let go of the towel letting me try to dry my hair as best as I could, at least the wet parts of my hair while Alex grabbed the other robe handing it to me as he tossed the towel aside watching as I was pulling the robe on, I went to tie it when Alex stopped me. "Don't…I want to see your beautiful figure…" Alex moaned as he put his hand over mine to stop me, I made eye contact smirking as I ran my eyes along his robe covered body seeing a tent being made by what I am presuming as his hard cock, I let out a low moan.

"If you untie yours…" I let out in a low growl as he grasped me by the waist lifting me up into his embrace, my legs wrapping around his waist feeling the long hard cock poking between my legs, luckily the fabric was between us because if it wasn't he would of penetrated me right then.

"MMM…I want to fuck you so hard…" Alex moaned as he pressed his lips against mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck grasping his head holding him there for more of a kiss.

"Why won't you?" I asked in a moan after the kiss broke.

"Fuck Addie…" Alex moaned as he begun carrying me through the large room towards the bed with randomly throwing me into walls feeling him grinding into me and so he could run his hands over my breast moaning into his lips every time. We got to the bed where he tossed me on the bed, the robe was barely on me and won't be on me for much longer as Alex climbed onto the bed quickly pulling the robe from my body tossing my robe aside as he begun kissing and licking all over my body, I ran my hands through his short hair as he begun kissing at my chest lowering down to the valley of my breast.

"No bite marks…" I said as he moaned out into my skin as he continued kissing at the spot on my body before he left a trail to my one breast licking his tongue around my nipple a few times, "Uh…Alex…" I moaned as he flicked my nipple with his tongue before he gently wrapped his lips around my nipple sucking it gently with random flicks of his tongue over my nipple arching my back trying to push my nipple further into his mouth feeling his hands pushing my stomach back down to a laying position as he then begun leaving a kissing trail to the other breast doing the same rituals. "Alex…I want…I want your hands…" I moaned.

"Where do you want my hands?" Alex moaned out into my breast as he flicked his tongue over my nipple again.

"On me…" I said in a moan, I was craving his touch when I felt his hands touch at my knees slowly roaming up my legs to my upper thighs as he begun kissing down my stomach to the spot between my legs where he pushed my legs open with his arms.

"Like that?" Alex asked with a smirk as I watched him letting out a moan, "That answers my question." Alex said smirking as he leant down between my legs feeling his breath on my pussy before I felt the wet sensation of his tongue sliding up my clit before he slid it back down arching my back when his hand rested on top of my hip line holding me down and keeping me still as he begun licking me faster.

"Fuck…your tongue…is…fuck Alex…" I said throwing my head back clenching my eyes shut from pleasure as I looked down at him after that moment seeing his eyes looking up at me and I could tell he was smiling, "Your tongue is…fuck Alex…" I tried again when he slid his tongue into my chamber twirling it grasping the sheets as I arched me back again. Alex slid his tongue back out then slid it back in, he begun doing this faster and faster getting me to moan feeling my climax building with every thrust of his tongue. "Shit…yes Alex…uh….oh god…" I said as Alex pulled his tongue out sliding it up my clit then back down pushing me over the edge to orgasm, "FUCK!" I exclaimed as Alex continued to lick his tongue up and down my clit while I was squirming from orgasm, when I calmed down he slid up my body with my juices still on his lips licking his lips before he pressed his lips to mine.

"You taste so sweet…I love you…" Alex moaned as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss tasting myself on him moaning into his lips.

"I love you too…" I said smirking as I ran my hands through his hair as he slid down my body leaving random kisses amongst my body until he reached between my legs again dipping down running his tongue along my clit again moaning out from pleasure again as I felt his hand slide down on my inner thigh to the entrance to my chamber teasing it lightly before he slowly pushed his two fingers into my chamber, "Shit yes…oh god…fuck Alex…" I groaned as I was grinding against his fingers that were slowly sliding in and out of my chamber, I was trying not to make it hard on his tongue but he didn't seem to mind because he continued running his tongue along my clit. I grasped the pillow below my head as I arched my back as he begun twirling his tongue in circles over my clit letting out moans as his fingers begun thrusting faster into my chamber. "Uh…yes…MMM…." I moaned tightening my grip on the pillow when I felt Alex's lips enclose on my clit giving my clit a slight suck before it escaped his lips and he then scraped his teeth against my clit before he flicked his tongue over my clit lightly and slowly making it less dominant than before. "Oh god….uh…Alex…fuck…" I moaned arching my back throwing my head back against my pillow feeling another orgasm building sooner than I had hoped, Alex looked up at me making eye contact under the slits of eyes I had from clenching my eyes shut from pleasure feeling his tongue stopping and he slid up my body not breaking the eye contact, he was grinning evilly.

"MMM…you taste so fucking good…I can't get enough of you…" Alex said as he pressed his lips to mine then gave me another small kiss before he begun kissing down to my neck giving my neck gentle licks and kisses while he let his fingers do it's work.

"Uh…FUCK!" I exclaimed as I reached my climax again, my juices squirted out over his fingers and he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss before he begun pressing his lips against my skin making sure he kissed against my nipples sucking at them lightly before he dipped down between my legs feeling his fingers slowly slide out of my chamber watching him as he slid his wet fingers into his mouth sucking them clean letting out moans before he begun slowly slide his tongue out of his mouth feeling it rub up my clit then down it repeatedly, I ran my hands through his hair messing it up as I would grasp clumps of his hair with every moan I had let out. He stopped before I even begun to feel another orgasm come on, he slid up my body pressing his lips against mine running his one hand through my hair as I ran my hands down his chest separating his robe so I could touch his soft skin and hard muscles he had. I got to the knot in the rope that was holding the robe closed the best it could as I was playing with the knot getting it slowly loosening as we were making out tugging the robe open when I got the knot free.

"MMM…your quick…." Alex moaned as he then pressed his lips against mine again for another kiss as I begun helping him pull the robe off where he tossed it aside to wherever my robe had went earlier.

"I want you…" I moaned out as I pressed my lips against his more aggressively holding him there as he tried to reach for a condom but couldn't grab it, we broke the kiss long enough for him to grab the condom before we started making out more. He ripped the condom open and slid it on while our lips never broke, he started trying to position himself between my legs, he lifted my one leg up and it rested against his chest and almost over his shoulder as I felt the tip poking at my chamber, "Fuck me…" I whimpered out as he smirked as I bit at my bottom lip as he slowly slid into me gasping at every inch he had pushed into me until he hit my g-spot, "Oh god…." I moaned out as Alex slid back out sliding back in instantly slowly working up a fast pace, I reached over my head grasping the pillow below my head as my breath was getting caught in my throat with every thrust and he hung onto the head board with one hand for leverage as the pace increased. "Uh…oh god…shit….harder…harder…uh…fuck…" I moaned out as I was arching my back and my eyes would naturally clench themselves with every time he had hit my g-spot, I looked up at Alex who was slouched over me working his hips in and out of me making eye contact.

"Fuck Addie….you are so hot and tight…" Alex moaned as he threw his head back as he begun thrusting into me harder.

"Fuck Alex…your so big…uh….shit…" I moaned as I ran my hand down my heaving stomach to between our bodies rubbing my clit trying to ease it as he worked his hips feeling my walls tightening around his hard cock knowing that my orgasm is coming yet again.

"Cum Addie…" Alex growled as he pressed his lips to mine not caring about the pain in my leg from bending back thus far.

"Not until you cum…" I growled out as a challenge.

"Try…" He moaned as he begun biting at his bottom lip as he begun slowing his thrusts into me making me let out a whimper.

"Faster Alex…" I moaned as I tried thrusting down on him trying to get him to go faster.

"Trying to tease you…" Alex said smirking as he pressed his lips against mine when he begun thrusting faster getting me to moan out more.

"Yes…uh….fuck yes Alex…" I moaned out arching my back hearing Alex groan and grit his teeth smirking to myself knowing he was getting close and his cock throbbing in my chamber as I let out light whimpers as I pulled down my foot to rest around his hip as I pressed my lips against his aggressively making my tongue beg for entrance feeling the vibrations of his moans hit against my lips when he thrust into me one more time after our kiss broke and he threw his head back growling when he shot his load into the condom.

"FUCK ADDIE!" Alex exclaimed out in more of a growl as he thrust into me a couple more times, but honestly his orgasm sent me over the edge getting me to arch my back into his solid frame as I squirmed in orgasm.

"ALEX!" I exclaimed with my eyes clenched shut and I felt Alex slowly slid out of me slithering off my body and off the bed watching him walk through the kitchen to the bathroom as I sat up onto my hands when Alex walked back with the two empty wine glasses.

"You thirsty?" Alex asked smirking as he leant against the door frame shaking the glasses lightly before he pushed himself off the door frame walking forward joining me onto the bed, "Even though I am tempted to drink up the left over juices on your wonderful pussy…" Alex moaned as he walked in to sit next to me and he leant over my body.

"I love when you talk dirty…" I said leaning forward pressing my lips to his for a small kiss, "You know you didn't have to get alcohol in me for sex?"

"I know, but it loosened the mood didn't it?" He asked smirking.

"It did…I guess I could go for another glass…I am also kind of hungry…you have any left over food?" I asked.

"Nah, I think we'll order room service and have them bring up wine for tomorrow." Alex said as he stood up going out to the dining room table setting the glasses down as I stood up pulling one of the robes that we had stripped from earlier onto my body tying it in front of me joining Alex in the dining room where he was pouring rest of the wine into our two glasses.

"This is the most I've drunk in a long time." I said as I wrapped my arms around his body resting on my hands on his chest kissing at his shoulder blades.

"You need to become a heavier drinker….I would think you would be able to drink more than this if you were friends with Zack and Dolph with how much they party…" Alex said as he grabbed my hands pulling them from his waist pulling me around his body holding me beside him.

"I don't go out partying much with them but heard they could party hard." I said smirking as he handed me the one glass.

"They do, I think everyone is going out Saturday night to party for pre-PPV type thing…we can't really party Sunday night due to the show on Monday."

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Only if you go."

"Maybe…" I said smiling as I sipped the wine.

"Go look at the menu, I'll pull my robe on." Alex said as I nodded going to the couch grabbing the menu off the coffee table looking through it finding the fried peanut butter and banana, I had never seen that before. "Anything look good?" Alex asked as he tightened the knot.

"Fried peanut butter and banana…" I said.

"Elvis fan?" Alex asked as he sat down wrapping his arm around me.

"Somewhat…wish I could go to Graceland." I said.

"Next time we are nearby, I'll take you." Alex said smirking as he reached for the phone.

"Aren't you going to look?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll get the same with two Pepsi's and a new bottle of wine for tomorrow."

"Why don't you just order the wine tomorrow so we don't have to worry about chilling it?"

"True…" Alex said as he pushed the room service button placing our order, he hung up and I cuddled close to his embrace as we went through the guide on the television finding a movie on Netflix they had to play, it was called 'Walk the Line' with Reese Witherspoon and I had never seen it so it was a first. Room service came up bringing it in then sat the trays onto the coffee table and they left letting us eat while watching the movie, it was an awesome movie none the less. After the movie, I begun yawning and Alex led me to the bed where we didn't even bother pulling clothes on as we slid under the blankets cuddling together falling asleep in each others embrace which was nice.


	73. Chapter 73

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

The next morning I was woke up by a gentle kiss to the lips and feeling Alex's fingers running through the roots of my hair and he kissed my forehead. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see Alex staring back at me, the moment our eyes made contact he smirked. "Good morning…I forgot to tell you I love you last night." He said.

"Well, I love you…" I said smiling as I leant forward pressing my lips to his for a kiss, "What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"About noon, I think I wore you out yesterday but I enjoyed it…" Alex said doing a side smirk.

"I enjoyed it too…you want to head to the store?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Alex said as we got up, I got dressed in an outfit I had pulled out of my suitcase and he led me down to his rental car, he drove us to the local Wal-Mart trying to think of the ingredients I would need to make my moms version of Raclette so I won't have to use potatoes, salad and profilteroles for dessert. We grabbed a cart, Alex went with me as I went through each aisle grabbing all the materials I needed to make the dishes I had planned out when we got to the freezer aisles grabbing ice cream and wasn't able to find chocolate since all the Hershey chocolate in these aisles were sold out. "I want to go look at the games, maybe we will get some to play tomorrow." Alex said.

"Okay." I said as he led me to the kids section where we went down the aisle looking at the WWE action figures finding Alex's and Mike's figure taking pictures of them and then found the board games, we decided on grabbing the game Life, Battleship and cards. We headed to the front where I grabbed enough bars of Hershey's to use for the dessert.

"I like the fact you are getting chocolate, it always wins my heart."

"More than I already have?" I asked smirking as I leant over pressing my lips to his.

"You want a drink?" Alex asked.

"Water please." I said as he nodded going up to the drink holder that kept them cold grabbing two waters coming back where we begun loading up our groceries onto the lane going through letting them scan item by item in and Alex paid for it, I felt bad but he insisted. We headed back to the suite where the maid had obviously been in to clean it since all the dishes were already washed, our bed was made properly and there was new robes being hung. "Maids are good here." I said smiling as I went into the kitchen setting down the bags I had in my hands onto the counter.

"I think they made a note on this room saying that I was the guy that got bit from the imaginary spider." Alex said.

"But it wasn't really imaginary at the fact they found one." I said smirking as I begun putting the food that needed to be cooled up as I begun using the dry foods to make the food and pulled down the pots and dishes to use to make the food.

"You need any help?" Alex asked as he begun crippling the plastic bags in his hands before he begun putting things up.

"No, I got it….you can go relax honey." I said giving him a kiss.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." I said smiling as he rested his hands on my hips leaning down pressing his lips against mine for another kiss.

"If you need help, let me know." Alex said as I watched him walk around the wall into the living room where he got comfortable on the couch flipping the television on to watch some sporting event that was on. I worked on dinner and dessert, I worked on dessert while the dinner was in the oven and the salad would be the last thing done but I had to make the dressing and that would be the second to last thing I would do. I put the dessert into the freezer to keep cool before I pulled out the dinner setting it on top of the stove top as I then pulled down a small bowl making the salad dressing before I made the salad itself, I slightly drizzled little by little of the dressing over the salad than mixed it together than pour more in until all the dressing was mixed in and there was no more dressing. I carried the salad bowl out to the dining room table setting it in the middle. "I'll order the wine, by the time it gets up here we should be ready to eat." Alex said smirking as he noticed reaching for the phone.

"Great." I said smirking as I went back into the kitchen grabbing some fabric napkins that was provided by the hotel along with the silverware going out to the table setting those onto the table and set the glasses I had nearby before I headed back into the kitchen pulling down two plates putting one next to the other as I put some of the raclette onto one plate then some onto the other carrying it out to the table. "I should have made rolls." I said looking at the table, mainly the plates that I had just put down onto the table.

"It's fine, it looks…wonderful." Alex said he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"You don't like it and you haven't even tried it." I said.

"I didn't say that." Alex said as he kissed at my neck when a knock came to the door, "I'll get that." Alex said as I followed him towards the door, I went into the kitchen grabbing the gold ice bucket that the maid must have exchanged out putting in a fresh bag and ice into the bucket when Alex opened the door getting the wine from the employee. He followed me out to the table where I attached the ice bucket to the table with the thing attached to the bucket, Alex started undoing the top of the wine bottle and was able to pull the cork off pouring some into the closest glass then poured some into the other glass.

"Well, it isn't as romantic as yesterday but it counts I hope." I said as I slowly slid into the one seat and he slid into the one next to me after setting the wine bottle into the ice bucket.

"I think it is romantic and thanks for cooking dinner." Alex said smirking as he started dishing salad onto his plate.

"Home made salad dressing too, our mom never did the store bought kind and we always tend to do home made because it seems so much better home made." I explained as he nodded as he handed me the bowl letting me dish out my own salad which I did when he picked up his fork cutting some of the raclette to eat. I set the salad bowl down and watched him take the first bite, his face didn't distort in disgust so I knew it had to be somewhat good if he didn't make a disgusted face.

"Not that bad, I actually like this…" Alex said.

"It's supposed to be made with potatoes but I don't like potatoes so my mom changed it out with yams…." I said.

"Yams and potatoes don't taste much alike…kind of curious what it'll taste like with potatoes…" Alex said.

"Talk to Maryse, she will cook you them with potatoes, I don't like potatoes but she may do it because her and Mike love potatoes so talk to her." I said smirking as I bit into my salad, I figured at least get as full as I could off of that than pigging out on raclette.

"Maybe I will ask her to cook it this weekend while I'm there." Alex said.

"You do that…" I said smiling as he focused on eating raclette and I finished my salad moving to the raclette and he ate his salad as we sipped at our wine.

"Did you say you were going to make dessert?" Alex asked.

"I did make dessert, we can have some little while later." I said smiling as I stood up taking care of our dishes and Alex helped me as we put the left over food into the refrigerator for us to eat later today or tomorrow for lunch, possibly both. After washing the dishes, we went out to the couch watching another movie that was on Netflix that we both agreed on. We watched the movie then decided to eat some of the dessert I had made before we decided to relax in the Jacuzzi for rest of the night. We fell asleep early for no apparent reason but apparently we were both tired, the next morning I woke up due to my phone going off and I rolled over grabbing my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sis, you guys still going to the red carpet tomorrow?" Maryse asked.

"Yes…what time is it?" I asked rubbing at my face.

"It's 2 PM…late night?" Maryse asked chuckling.

"No…" I said as Alex woke up and was watching my every move as I sat up wrapping my free around my legs.

"Well, Mike and I are going to go out to get his tux hemmed, does Alex need to get a rental or anything?" Maryse asked.

"Alex, do you need a rental tux for the red carpet tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, my suit is fine, just needs to be ironed…"

"Can you even iron a suit?" I asked.

"Why not?" Alex asked smirking.

"He can do whatever he wants as long as it looks good and doesn't have any stains…we have to be there by 5, apparently dinner will be served there." Maryse said.

"Text me the details where we need to be and park, etc." I said.

"I think Alex has it." Maryse said.

"You have the information?" I asked looking to Alex.

"Yep." Alex said nodding.

"Okay, we do have it…see you tomorrow…love you sis." I said.

"Love you too." Maryse said as I hung up.

"I can't believe we slept this late." I said.

"Me neither, you hungry?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you want to play some games?" I asked seeing the Life board game sticking out of the plastic bag next to Alex's suitcase.

"Absolutely, you want to set one up?" Alex asked.

"You okay with Life?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alex said as he pulled some of the left over food from yesterday out to heat up, "How long does it need to heat in the microwave?" Alex asked.

"I would say a minute the maximum but keep an eye on it." I said as I climbed off the bed pulling the board game with me onto the bed and begun setting the game up properly by separating the cards and putting a pink and blue figure into two different cars. Alex came out to the bed handing me a plate to rest onto my Indian crossed legs as I spun to get a 6 and Alex spun getting a 7. "You spin first." I said as he spun again getting a 5, we took turns going through the game when he landed on twins yet again filling up the second car he had filled with kids.

"God damn, how many kids do I need?" Alex asked.

"Butt loads apparently…" I said laughing because I only had two in my car, one of each gender.

"I should start naming them." Alex said.

"You should, what would you name your kids?" I asked.

"If it was a girl I would name her Bella Ann and if I had a boy I would name him Jackson Tate." Alex said.

"Unique, I like it…" I said smiling.

"What about you?" Alex said.

"Hm…if it is a girl I would name her Lindsey Marie and if it's a boy I would him Xander Wyatt." I said.

"Not Alexander?"

"No, I want something different."

"But you didn't give your girl a different name."

"You took the different ones and I never really thought of girls names, I always had a gut feeling that my first born would be a boy…"

"How many kids do you want?" Alex asked.

"2, one of each gender." I said.

"Sounds good, I think anyone wants that same thing…"

"Do you want that?"

"Yeah, I would want a son to carry on my last name." Alex said.

"I think any man and family wants their name to be carried on…" I said shrugging.

"What about you, would you change your last name?"

"Hell yeah I would change my last name, you know how hard my name is for people to pronounce much less how to spell it…"

"Well, that comes with any person and how they want to pronounce it…."

"Do people have trouble with yours?"

"I get Alexander all the time or they would try to add letters to Riley."

"Like what letters?" I asked.

"You don't want to know…people are stupid…" Alex said as I just giggled as we finished the game with him getting a third car with 2 more kids, he seriously had hit every single kid spot the board had and at the end we calculated how much money we had collected and I won with a spare $1,000 so it wasn't much. We pulled out Battleship after we had finished putting Life up then played a round of Battleship which took longer than I would expect it to take considering it seemed easy. After we had finished Battleship we moved to the living room where I cuddled into Alex's embrace as he flipped through the channels on the television finding a movie that we could both agree on. "I'm kind of hungry, you want something?" Alex asked kissing at the top of my head.

"I could go for something to eat." I said smirking.

"Friend Peanut Butter and Banana again?" Alex asked as he reached for the phone.

"Sounds good." I said smirking as he called down to room service ordering the same meal from the night prior to be brought up. "You want to play some cards?" I asked remembering that we had bought some along with the board games.

"Sure…" Alex said as I went and grabbed the cards bringing them back where I sat further down the couch so it would be harder for him to see my hand as we played games until our food was brought up, we ate our dinner than continued our card games until it got late and realized we should lay down to get some sleep before we had to get up in the morning to get ready for the red carpet event.


	74. Chapter 74

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I slept cuddled in Alex's arms until the next morning when I felt him roll over and I didn't bother to open my eyes because I knew he hadn't gotten up yet, I usually would get up if I felt him get off the bed and he rolled back over putting his hands under the blanket, I smirked when I felt something poking and hitting at my thighs. Alex rolled me onto my back, he rolled on top of me and he leant forward pressing his lips to mine.

"I know you're awake." He moaned as he pressed his lips against mine.

"That I am…" I said smirking as I opened my eyes to make contact with his as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips against my lips again feeling him nudge my legs open feeling his hard cock poking at my chamber moaning into his lips. "MMM…Alex…" I moaned.

"I'm so horny…I had dreamt of this…" Alex moaned into my ear as I felt his hand rubbing at my clit pushing the tiny fabric of my thong out of the way.

"MMM…a dream…" I moaned as he slowly slid his long hard cock into my chamber, "Uh…fuck…" I moaned as I flung my head back into my pillow as Alex kissed at my exposed neck. Alex slowly thrust himself in and out of me, he never worked it faster but was taking it nice and slow which felt great compared to going fast. "MMM….uh….yes…yes…faster…faster…" I moaned thrusting down onto him.

"No…I want to take it slow, I want to remember every feeling…" Alex moaned as he slid out of me slower as I bit at my bottom lip letting out a moan when he hit my g-spot when he slid back in. I somehow overpowered him throwing him onto his back where I straddled him and his cock was still engulfed in my chamber, Alex's hand rested onto my hips as I begun to thrust a little faster than what he was doing.

"Uh…yes…uh…oh god…" I said running my hands through my hair as I leant back remembering he liked seeing his cock penetrating me from previous sexual experience we had.

"Fuck….that is fuck….hot…uh…shit Addie…" Alex moaned as he threw his head back thrusting up into me hard before he turned his attention back to help thrusting into me, his eyes never peeled away from the view.

"Uh…oh god…how fucking…" I moaned when Alex jerked up into me hard getting the air to get caught in the back of my throat, "Oh god…fuck Alex…how hot is it…" I moaned as I begun thrusting faster down onto him when Alex was slapping for his phone off the stand turning the camera on making it to where it would aim at it and I could see it instead of him having to record it and get caught with it on his phone, I watched his phone and it was hot, "Fuck yes…that is…oh god…fucking hot…" I moaned when Alex tossed me back onto my back and begun thrusting faster and harder into me.

"Fuck Addie….you got me so worked up…" He moaned into my ear as he begun nibbling at my earlobe.

"Uh….yes….I like it like this…" I moaned as he thrust into me faster and he leant over me to the head board for leverage and I dug my nails into the sheets, "Oh god…fuck…shit Alex….uh…uh…yes…" I moaned as I felt my climax coming and Alex smirked when he begun thrusting faster into me and it felt simultaneously that we had hit our orgasm at the same time. "FUCK ALEX!" I exclaimed as I arched my back throwing my head back against the pillow as my cum and juices flowed out over his cock.

"ADDIE!" Alex growled out as he shot his load into the condom he had slid on earlier. Alex and I stayed where we were smirking, our faces were mere inches apart and I couldn't help but to break the small distance pressing our lips together for a kiss.

"I love you." I said smiling as he leant down pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too…" Alex said smiling as he slowly slid out of me, he gave me a kiss before he smirked evilly as he slid down my body under the covers that somehow ended up covering us throughout our sex feeling him pushing my legs open and I felt the slight sensation of his fingers glazing over my clit moving the thong out of the way before I felt the wet sensation of his tongue sliding up my clit.

"Uh…Alex…" I moaned as I rested my hand on top of the blanket of where his head is holding him there as I felt his tongue flatten as it slid up my clit, he continued the licks getting me to moan out and hold him there, "Fuck…yes…uh…" I moaned as I was throwing my head back into the pillow and grasping the pillow below me with the other hand as I then felt him begin tonguing my chamber. "Oh god…Alex…uh…fuck yes…" I said as I went to look down at him to make eye contact remembering he was under the blanket, I lifted the blanket looking down at Alex who was between my legs and he looked up at me smirking before he pulled his tongue out of my chamber before he begun lapping his tongue up and down my clit letting the blanket drop back onto my stomach because it seemed so much better not knowing what to expect next besides what I was feeling when I felt fingers trickle at my chamber plunging in me letting out a loud moan arching my back as I then felt him lick up my clit when the fingers begun thrusting in and out of me pushing me closer to the edge, "Uh…uh…yes…fuck….Alex, please…shit…" I moaned holding his head over the blanket, his lips wrapped around my clit gently sucking as his fingers sped up hitting my g-spot every time feeling my climax coming when I felt his lips leave my clit. "MMM…fuck…" I moaned as I was preparing for ride through my orgasm grasping the sheets.

"Cum Addie….your almost there…" Alex growled from under the blanket as he was working his fingers faster.

"Uh…uh…fuck yes…FUCK ALEX!" I exclaimed arching my back when my orgasm overpowered me and I felt his fingers slide out of me, his lips licking up my clit a couple more times before he slid up my body giving me a kiss before he climbed off the bed heading to the bathroom, I rolled over to the edge where I sat on the edge realizing that my thong was completely ripped so I slid it off taking it to the trash can in the bathroom standing behind Alex wrapping my arms around his hard upper body. Alex grabbed my hand bringing it up to his mouth giving it a light kiss before he turned around running his hand through my hair. "I'm going to order us breakfast if you want to start getting ready." Alex said.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"It's noon, but it's breakfast for us." Alex said smirking.

"That it is…you know what I like." I said smiling as I headed back to the bedroom area.

"Why'd you throw your underwear away?" Alex asked as I laid my suitcase onto the bed.

"Because it ripped completely, don't know why…" I said sarcastically.

"That was my favorite pair."

"I bet." I said rolling my eyes as I pulled out a bra and a new pair of underwear to wear as I went into the bathroom shutting the door but left it unlocked for Alex in case he needed to get in here for something. I turned the shower on taking a shower getting dressed into my undergarments, I opened the door slightly looking out seeing that only Alex was out there and it looked like he was setting the food down onto the table for us to eat so I pulled a robe on as I headed out putting my dirty clothes into my suitcase joining Alex at the table where we ate breakfast together before I cleared the table as Alex went to shower as I begun pull on my nylons and shoes, my dress would go over my head so it would be better to put my shoes on now so I wouldn't have to try to lean forward and put my shoes on with my dress on. I pulled out the garment bag with the dress in it when Alex emerged from the bathroom in just his boxers.

"What dress you wearing?" Alex asked as he stood beside me as I pulled the zipper down exposing the dress I had borrowed from Maryse. "It looks fantastic, can't wait to see it on you."

"I may need your help." I said looking over at him.

"I may need your help with my suit too." He said smirking as I smiled.

"We seriously are a matching pair aren't we?" I asked.

"Yes we are." Alex said smiling as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss when he pulled out his suit that was hanging up besides my garment bag pulling his pants on as I was pulling my dress on over my head and down to where it rested on my hips. I slowly pulled the straps up my arms and over my shoulders to where they were supposed to rest and fixing the cups of the dress to cover my breast perfectly.

"Can you zip me?" I asked as I turned to Alex who zipped the zipper up on my back before I begun adjusting my bra so that my straps nor bra cups would be exposed and fixed the skirt part of the dress. "So?" I asked twirling in the dress.

"Love it, you look hot…" Alex said smirking as he begun pulling his shirt on buttoning it up as I begun packing up all of our items since Alex was going to check out of the room today.

"Since your checking out today, do you have to return the car?" I asked curiously.

"No, I have my rental until next Tuesday." Alex said as he was fussing with his cuffs.

"I got your cuffs." I said as I walked over buttoning his cuffs and he pulled his overcoat on and I helped adjust things that may have needed to be adjusted. "Bowtie or regular tie?" I asked as Alex wrapped the tie around his collar and I fixed it to where the collar covered the tie and it didn't look weird.

"Regular, I can never pull of a bowtie." Alex said as I chuckled as I begun making the two ends into a regular tie and tightened it to where the knot was perfect between the two collars and in the middle of his neck.

"Looks great." I said smiling as Alex smiled, he wrapped his arms around me as we leant forward pressing our lips against each other. I went into the bathroom putting my hair into an unique design, I brushed my teeth, applied my make up and applied the smelly good things when Alex joined me in the bathroom.

"Gah, I have to shave." Alex said as he looked in the mirror at the 5 o'clock shadow that was coming in due to not shaving over the last few days, he begun shaving applying the after shave before he brushed his hair the way he likes it, brushed his teeth and his manly deodorant and cologne before we packed that stuff up before we made sure we had everything before he checked out of the room and we headed down to the rental car he head heading over to where the red carpet event was and where Maryse told us to meet her and Mike at. We stood there where Alex had his arms around my waist watching the different cars pull up when they finally arrived joining us as we made a chain going down the red carpet, I held onto Alex the whole time so I wouldn't fall from the height of my heels I had to wear and the flashes I was used to from the red carpet thing we had done before. We got to the end where we were then escorted to our table with Mike and Maryse, the other two people at our table I had no idea who they were but they seemed like nice folks. The night went by fast because of the hilarious conversations and fun times we were having at that table, it then became a rule that they should never put us four at a table because of the loudness and how rude we probably looked like because we were laughing during the seriousness of the speeches that were being given.

"We meet you back at the house?" Maryse asked.

"Yes ma'am…" I said as we stopped next to our cars.

"Alright, drive safe and see you at home." Maryse said as we exchanged hugs before climbing into the two different cars heading to the houses, Alex parallel parked his car in front of the house, we grabbed our bags heading up the driveway going through the garage before they had closed the garage door. "Alex, you can put your things in Adora's room….actually you can probably just crash in there." Maryse said.

"No, he's not…I let him sleep in there once but not again." Mike said.

"Why not? We didn't fool around did we?" I asked.

"No…" Mike said.

"Then why can't he stay in my room?" I asked.

"Fine…he can stay in your room but I may or may not pop in to check on you two." Mike said.

"Do it." I said smirking knowing that he won't.

"Good night you two, we have to leave by 8 AM so plan accordingly." Maryse said.

"Alright, we will, good night sis, good night Mike….love you…" I said.

"Love you too sis." Maryse said as we watched them go up the stairs for a little bit before I led Alex to my room that had changed since he had last seen it.

"Wow, you did some decorating." Alex said as he rolled his bag aside.

"Yeah, told you I will be." I said as I went into my closet putting my garment bag up and I grabbed a pair of pajamas going into the bathroom changing into the pajamas I had grabbed before I packed my ring attire and boots into the garment bag that was empty now. "You have your ring attire out or you not going to do that?" I asked as I walked out of the closet seeing him sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I think I'm not going to do the ring attire thing since I have a signing later that day, I think I'm going to just go with jeans, a shirt and maybe my letterman jacket." Alex said.

"I wouldn't do the letterman jacket if you are going to dress normally." I said as I climbed into the bed opposing from where he was sitting laying under the covers, Alex slid under the covers and close to me where he wrapped his arms around my body holding me close to his body.

"You would know best." Alex said smirking as he kissed at my forehead.

"I don't know anything." I said smirking as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't we need an alarm?" Alex asked.

"Right…" I said as I grabbed my phone setting an alarm as I plugged it back in.

"What time?" Alex asked.

"6:30, it'll give us each time to get showered and dressed, etc. etc. etc." I said.

"Okay." Alex said.

"Good night Alex, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Alex said as I felt him press his lips to mine before we fell asleep in each others embrace.


	75. Chapter 75

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

My alarm woke us up the next morning, I decided to let Alex sleep as I turned it off slithering out of his embrace which is harder than one would think but I was able to do so and went to take a shower getting into my basketball shorts and tank top but made sure I was wearing my bloomers so I didn't have to worry about that later. I walked out to the bedroom seeing that Alex was now awake gathering his clothes to wear that day, he turned around to see me smirking.

"Good morning…sorry if I woke you." I said.

"I needed to get up." Alex said as he headed towards me, "May I use your shower?" Alex asked.

"It's all yours…" I said smiling as I gave him a light kiss before I went into my closet dumping my dirty clothes into the basket grabbing the garment bag taking it out laying it on the bed to take with me and I sat onto the bed pulling on my shoes and nylons, yes nylons because it worked best with my boots than socks ever would and with the ring attire I had. I waited until Alex emerged from the bathroom before I went in there pulling my hair up into a ponytail but grabbed a spare ponytail holder for later since I was planning on pulling it into two ponytails, I then begun applying lip gloss and eyeliner only as for make-up, I rolled deodorant on and sprayed a few sprays of perfume before carrying those things out to put in my bag then realized it will be better to be put in a gym bag rather than the garment bag moving it over to a duffel bag before I led Alex out to the living room where I went into the kitchen grabbing each of us a water and granola bar to go for breakfast. Maryse and Mike walked downstairs, Maryse was carrying her duffel bag when it hit me I had forgotten the ring when I dropped my bag going back into my room going through my suitcase from Alex's hotel finding the ring and slid it into my pocket so I could hide it coming back out.

"Forget something?" Maryse asked.

"I thought I did, but apparently not." I said shrugging when I made eye contact with Mike smirking.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late." Mike said as he led us to his car where we put our bags into the trunk heading to where the event was to take place but we had to park one place then we had to be bussed to another and the bus won't go until it was filled so we sat on the bus as more and more stars filled it to almost complete before the bus shuttled us to the back of the one theater where it was designated as our changing areas, prep areas where hair, make-up and wardrobe was to give you last look over and change things that needs to be changed, then another area was blocked off for the locker rooms and then another area for interviews with and other publicity so it was where us stars had to be when not out meeting with the fans or doing ones match. I went into the locker room dropping my bag off before I left Maryse there going to find Mike who was at the kraft tables with Alex grabbing a snack.

"May I borrow you for a minute?" I asked resting my hand on Mike's should glancing between the two men.

"Yeah, sure…" Alex said shrugging and he probably thought it was weird as Mike walked with me to the side where I pulled the ring box out of my pocket trying to keep it hidden handing it to him as he slid it into his own pocket.

"Thanks…how does this look?" Mike asked twirling around.

"I think it looks find, but Claudia should be here doing wardrobe." I said.

"She doesn't know about this…" Mike said.

"You look great, you will do great…trust me…" I said when an announcement came over.

"Maryse with Ted DiBiase and Addison, also known as Adora, with Alex Riley, match at 10:15 AM, Randy Orton Q & A at 10:45 AM, Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd match at 11:15…" The person said as it went on in the order of the Q & A's and matches so we were first up, I'm assuming so that the people know who is a priority.

"Go get ready, and good luck…be safe too…" Mike said.

"I will…" I said as I hugged my soon brother in law, I couldn't help but to smile of what is about to happen as I looked to Alex smiling again. "Shouldn't you go get ready?" I asked Alex.

"You need to get ready more." Alex said smirking.

"Whatever." I said smiling as I headed towards the locker room where Maryse was stretching in her ring attire as I opened my bag pulling out my outfit changing into it quickly and did my own hair and everything before Maryse and I went to hair and make-up together where they did very little to what we had done so we were pretty much ready to go because all that was left was to go see Claudia but she wasn't there yet so we went back hanging with our boyfriends before we were called to deck which meant to stand by the door for security to escort us to the little tent they had set up to be the gorilla position.

"Do you even have music?" Maryse asked.

"I don't think so, I think they may just use Alex's." I said looking up at my boyfriend.

"Awesome." Alex said smirking as his arms rested around my waist as we waited and the security escorted Maryse and Ted out there first since fans were surrounding the railings that led to the tent then from the tent to the ring. "They won't move you out there until Maryse and Ted start to make their entrance." Alex said in a whisper into my ear.

"I guess so because that is a small room." I said smirking.

"What did you need to talk to Mike about?" Alex asked.

"Our match…" I said shrugging but yet couldn't help but to smile when it was finally time when I heard my sister's song being played and Justin Roberts announced Maryse and Ted, security escorted Alex and I to the tent, we held our hands together with our fingers interlaced, I had butterflies in my stomach about the match that is about to take place.

"You okay?" Alex asked as we got into the tent turning me to face him making eye contact.

"I'm nervous…what if I fuck up?" I asked.

"You won't fuck up….if you fuck up, you fuck up…Lord knows we all fuck up in life and that is why we learn and move on but I don't think you will be able to fuck up, you and Maryse have done this for years and I believe in you…I love you Adora." Alex said leaning down pressing his lips to mine for a kiss when I heard Justin begin to announce.

"And her opponent weighing in at 110 lbs, billing from New Brunswick, Canada, Addison…and accompanying her to the ring is Alex Riley…" Justin announced when Alex's music hit.

"Canada?" Alex asked.

"We use Canada so no one will know where we originally came from in France nor do we want our parents to deal with the fans." I explained when Alex shrugged flinging the curtains open holding it open for me as we walked down the short ramp thing they had walking around to where I ran a little jumped and slid to the turnbuckle, something I had learned from Mike and Alex jumped onto the opposing side, I looked down at him and smiled as we both got to our feet, Alex stepped on the bottom rope and pulled the middle rope open for me as I slid in and he then climbed into the ring as we both took to a turnbuckle for that selected fans that were on that side before we jumped off turning to face Maryse and Ted, I just smirked not believing I was here when the designated ref told Alex and Ted to get out, I turned to Alex wanting to give him a quick peck on the lips but knew I couldn't.

"Good luck…I love you." Alex whispered as I nodded.

"Love you too." I whispered back as I turned back to my sister as we begun walking around in circles when the ref then symbol for the bell to be rung which it did, we ran in to do a lock-up, we successfully did.

"You okay?" Maryse asked in a whisper before she pulled me into a head lock and I let out a moan type scream from pain.

"Yeah…just nervous…." I whispered back as I tried to push her off.

"Don't be nervous….we have done this a billion times." Maryse said as I pushed her off to go hit the ropes and when she came back she did the clothes line taking the bump reacting to the pain before we went onto the next spot after spot until we had reached the end of the match where she got the pin. She rolled off me getting her hand lifted in victory as she slowly got to her feet, Ted slid into the ring to hold up her other hand and Alex slid in and up to me.

"You okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I feel great." I said smiling knowing that our match was kick ass by how many people were screaming and getting involved throughout the match and even now.

"You did an amazing job…" Alex said smiling as I slowly sat up grabbing at the back of my head and Alex pretended to help me to my feet but when Maryse went to get out of the ring I grabbed her.

"Wait…" I said when all the fans gasped thinking I was about to make a heel turn and I hadn't even gotten on the show yet. Maryse turned around and slid back into the ring and stood in front of me.

"What?" Maryse asked when Mike's music hit, she turned around to see her boyfriend walking out doing his entrance and I smiled as Maryse leant against the rope. "What are you doing Mike?" Maryse asked loudly at him as I backed up with Alex.

"Let's get out." I said as I pointed to the apron as Alex nodded as I slid out and he climbed out behind me as we stood outside the ring leaning against the apron.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Alex asked.

"I had a say in it." I said smirking, "You'll see why I didn't tell you." I said as we watched as Mike get into the ring and being handed a microphone.

"Maryse, we have been dating for about 8 or more years now and I realized just recently how important those 8 years were to me, how important you were to me and how you made my life so much more worth living…you are my better half which led me to decide to ask you this one question…" Mike said when he got down to one knee pulling out the ring box.

"He's asking her…" Alex begun to say and all I could do was nod.

"Maryse, will you marry me?" Mike asked as fans were snapping pictures of this event taking place and I could see tears rolling out of my sisters eyes as she looked over to me then back at Mike when Alex and I begun getting the fans to chant 'yes!' to her and Maryse nodded yes and I read her lips that said 'yes,' I slid into the ring before Alex and he wasn't that far behind me. Mike slid the ring onto my sister's finger and I stood there beside Alex clapping and trying not to cry myself when Maryse turned to me.

"You knew this whole time?" Maryse asked and I nodded, she came over smacking me but then pulled me into a big hug.

"Congrats." I said as we hugged and I saw Alex pull Mike into a manly hug as our hug broke and I hugged Mike before we got out of the ring heading to the back and Maryse was wiping at her eyes as we got back into the theatre we were pretty much restricted to where a lot of the stars that were in there getting ready for the next autograph session, doing interviews with press, or crew were congratulating them on the newly engaged couple. I went into the locker room changing out of my ring attire pulling my tank top and basketball shorts back on before I walked out seeing Mike talking with a few of the other stars laughing, I didn't see Alex nearby so I headed over to the catering table grabbing some water and a snack walking past the guys before saying my 'hey' to each of them doing the infamous head nod walking past Hunter talking to another man in a suit and looking over paperwork, I found Alex talking with Justin, at least I think that was his name.

"There she is." Alex said.

"You weren't talking about me were you?" I asked self consciously before he extended his hand wrapping it around me as I stepped beside him wrapping mine around his as I scooted closer in.

"I'm Justin Gabriel, you can call me Justin, J. Gabe or what Wade likes to call me, Gabriel…" The dark haired man said.

"I like J. Gabe." I said smirking.

"Most girls do." Justin said smirking.

"I was telling him about your match…" Alex said.

"It wasn't much." I said shrugging.

"I can't wait to see it." Justin said.

"You missed it." I said.

"It'll be on DVD for us talent if you want to watch…" Alex said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Whoever has a match at Axxess, their match gets recorded so the stars could re-watch it along with the cooperation to see who is working well and who they think is ready to play a factor on Raw or Smackdown brand." Justin explained.

"Did not know that…." I said.

"You learn something new everyday." Justin said smiling, he had the brightest smile when Mike walked up.

"Alex, we got to get last once over by hair, make-up and wardrobe before we are escorted out." Mike said.

"Okay, I'll catch you later Justin…and I'll definitely see you later Addie, love you." Alex said as we met in the middle for a kiss.

"Love you too." I said smiling as I watched him follow Mike to where the make-up and hair stations were.

"Alex said you and Maryse are related?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, we are half sisters…" I said.

"Sweet, so it runs in the family it seems then…"

"Wrestling always does…" I said chuckling.

"Nice blue streak…I've wanted to dye parts of my hair, what color you think I should go for?" Justin asked.

"Oh, it's fake…" I said pulling out the bobby pin, "I used to dye my hair your color for my old character back when I was in the Indy leagues but wanted a different color in my hair nor did I want to permanently dye it…for you, maybe a blonde spot…" I said smirking trying to think of what would look good in his hair.

"Blonde? I don't want to be blonde…what about red or something? Mike used to do that purple spot in his black mo-hawk."

"Well, I can see you rocking a purple spot but it will be weird with the hair style your rocking." I said.

"At least your honest…" Justin said, we sat there chatting and I think I can be okay being friends with this man when Hunter walked up.

"Sorry to interrupt, Justin they need you to get ready for your match and I need to talk to you Addie." Hunter said.

"Oh okay…catch you later Addie." Justin said.

"Nice meeting you." I said smiling as we shook hands before he headed towards the designated changing areas to get ready for his match. "What's up Hunter?" I asked.

"I couldn't find Mike nor Maryse to do an interview but realized they are out signing but I want them to do press when they come in…"

"Why are you telling me?" I asked sarcastically.

"So you can tell them…secondly, great job on the match and Vince along with other members of the creative has already seen the match and they want you to begin a feud with your sister on Monday if you are ready…"

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Dead serious…" Hunter said.

"What about Alex?" I asked.

"He isn't going to valet you on Monday, I think that we will put someone like…" Hunter said as I could tell he was trying to think of who was on the roster, "Justin, we will put Justin as your valet to begin a feud between him and Ted along with you and Maryse then have it where we do a love triangle angle when we are able to pry Alex away from Mike." Hunter said.

"Alright….sounds fantastic…" I said excitedly, I hugged him and couldn't wait to tell Alex, Maryse and Mike the good news so I went and found a spot to sit munching on my snack sipping at my water when I was found by Claudia to go help her with wardrobe, it was the easiest job because all I had to do was fix peoples attire and make sure there wasn't any big logos that won't be WWE friendly. Maryse, Mike and Alex emerged into the theatre after their signings, "Mike, Maryse, WWE wants you to do media…" I said.

"Who told you that?" Mike asked.

"Hunter, go find him." I said as they did as I said, they both seemed genuinely happy as they should be since they just got engaged, Alex came over resting his hands on my hips stopping me from continuing the work I was doing, I turned putting my hands on his shirt covered chest that was sticking due to sweat. "It's that hot out?" I asked.

"Yeah…so you talked to Hunter, what'd he say about your match?" Alex asked as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face for me.

"He said that Vince and some of the creative team liked the match, and that they wanted to start putting me in a feud against Maryse…" I said not wanting to say the rest.

"That's great….why do you look like it isn't great?" Alex asked after he gave me a kiss.

"Since your still attached to Mike's character, they are going to put J. Gabe as my valet to feud with Ted until they can pry you away from Mike then they would want to do a love triangle between you, me and J. Gabe." I said honestly.

"That's great, it'll be fine…I trust you and Justin, you two are going to become great friends and it's a part of a storyline, plus Lord knows I will probably have to do a storyline like that down the road where I will have to do a similar storyline." Alex said, he was right, look at Maryse and Ted and she is truly engaged to Mike, it's a part of the wrestling business.

"Your right….we trust each other…" I said smiling when Zack walked up with Dolph not too far behind.

"Hey guys…was told to come see you Addie for our wardrobe." Dolph said as he did a spin.

"Model it." I joked as I fixed his collar before I went in front of Zack fixing the hem of his shirt.

"We are going out partying tonight at the Level 3 club, you guys want to come to celebrate?" Zack asked.

"Who is all going?" I asked.

"Us two for sure, trying to find a few more people but figured you two would want to go…and yes you can invite Maryse and Mike." Zack said as I looked to Alex smirking.

"Would love to go…" Alex said.

"Sweet, lets say meet there about 9?" Dolph asked.

"See you then…" I said smiling as I couldn't wait to go since I hadn't been to a club since years, especially with Zack or Dolph.

"What was that about?" Mike asked walking up to us with Maryse's arm hooked with his.

"We are going to a club tonight with Zack and Dolph, I thought that would be okay...they said you two are invited too." I said.

"Yeah, we may tag along for a little bit but you two better be safe." Mike said.

"We always are." I said smirking as I looked to Alex as I went to find Claudia telling her that I was heading out.


	76. Chapter 76

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

We went out getting shuttled back to Mike's car then drove ourselves back to his house where we found ourselves something to eat for lunch then cooled down until we decided to start showering and getting ready for the club scene with Dolph and Zack and whoever they were able to rope in to go tonight. We decided to take two different cars because Maryse and Mike said they weren't going to stay that late, Alex and I didn't know how long we were going to stay so I grabbed a spare house key set and we followed each other to the club where we parked and went to the front of the club being let in by security finding Dolph and Zack at the bar already trying to pick up some girls.

"Those two are always trying to get laid." Maryse said getting us all to chuckle.

"But we always tend to cock block them." I said chuckling as we walked over letting them know we were there and Dolph ordered us a round of shots, Maryse led Mike out to the dance floor leaving Alex and I at the bar to do another shot or two with Dolph and Zack before I dragged Alex out to the dance floor where we begun dancing, more like grinding against each other, Zack or Dolph kept bringing shots to us until Mike and Maryse came up to us.

"We're leaving!" Maryse yelled over the music.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we want alone time and got early morning at Axxess for Mike and Alex." Maryse explained.

"Okay, we will leave shortly then, a couple more songs." I said not realizing that Alex had Axxess in the morning.

"Okay, drive safe and don't drink too much, I can already smell the alcohol on you." Maryse said.

"I won't, I promise." I said, I knew I was already pretty much tipsy right now but I tend to stop myself when I begin to feel this. I turned to Alex, "You have Axxess tomorrow?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, but we don't have to be there until 10:30, our Q & A is at 11: 15." Alex said when Dolph handed us another round of shots.

"No thanks." I said trying to refuse it because I knew I was reaching my limit.

"Come on, it's just one." Alex said.

"You trying to get me drunk?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Alex said as he did his shot, he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a passionate kiss.

"If you want to do that, I don't need to be drunk." I said smirking as I kissed him again but I did the shot after the kiss. Alex and I continued grinding against each other to the beat of the song, I was talked into a few more shots really feeling drunker than ever. "Let's go." I said knowing that Maryse nor Mike is going to be happy that I am coming home drunker than I have ever been as we walked out noticing not only was I stumbling, it wasn't from my heels since I was carrying them but Alex was stumbling a little himself, "You okay to drive? I should drive…your stumbling." I said as Alex was unlocking the door from my side.

"No, I'm fine…you don't even have a driver's license and your drunk…" He said with some words slurred, I wasn't sure if he was drunk or if I was just hearing things but he was right and I trusted him to get us home safe. He opened the door for me as I climbed in buckling up the best I could, Alex went around letting himself into the car and buckled himself up before he begun pulling out of the spot and onto the main road heading towards Mike's house. I don't know what all that happened to distract Alex, I was looking out the window then I looked back at him making eye contact with him smirking when I noticed bright lights shining into the front window realizing it was from a semi-truck, "ALEX!" I exclaimed, Alex swerved causing the car go off the road, he then swerved back to get back onto the road from the dirt on the side of the road swerving again to get on our side getting the car to overcorrect and flip, I went to scream when I felt my seat belt starting to come undone, Alex leant over wrapping his arms around me holding me down in the seat the best he could as we flipped with the car. As we flipped I felt myself hit my head and I tried to grab the OS bar on the edge but I think I blacked out from hitting my head until I felt being pulled back to my seat from Alex's strength.

"Addie, Addie, come on Addie…" I heard Alex say as I slowly opened my eyes noticing that we were now on the ground, the car had ran into a tree and the front window was shattered. "Thank God, are you okay? I'm so sorry…." Alex said as I could tell he was freaking out and had almost tears in his eyes as I looked myself over feeling a bump on my head already forming and pain in my leg.

"I'm fine…" I lied as he turned the car off pulling out his phone, "Who are you calling?" I asked.

"911, you need medical attention and I just got us into a car accident Addie…I can't believe I did this." Alex said climbing out of the car pacing around outside as I watched him running a hand through his hair, I think this whole accident really sobered him up and scared the shit out of him and Lord knows it scared the shit out of me and sobered me up. I looked down at my leg that was giving me pain instantly knowing I broke it, how I don't know but it happened, but I started looking over rest of my body not noticing many other bruising besides some minor cuts from glass of where Alex wasn't there to cover. I opened my door trying to pull myself out of the car when Alex hung up the phone, "No, sit back down….stay where you are, they are on their way…" Alex said running over to kneel in front of me keeping me sat in the seat, I grasped Alex's one hand hearing him groan in pain as I saw blood covered cuts that went through his long sleeve shirt all up his arms and he was obviously in pain other than from the glass that had penetrated his arm.

"Alex, you need to get medical attention too…"

"No I'm fine Addie…I'm so sorry Addie…I can't believe I was such an idiot and drove drunk…God, how stupid could I be?" Alex said as he stood up walking away running his hand through his hair as I heard him mumbling to himself as he kicked the wheel of the car, I pulled myself up by the car hopping on my good foot and held onto the car for support as I got behind Alex wrapping my arms around him and kissed at his covered shoulder blade.

"I love you Alex, it was one stupid mistake…look we are alive and still kicking, that is the most important thing….shit like this happens and we can heal our bodies…" I said when Alex turned around, he picked me up setting me on the trunk getting me off my foot and I could tell he was trying to protect me like the man he is.

"Addie, do you not get it? I just got us into a car crash, I shouldn't have drove drunk and now because of my idiotic moment you are out of action, that means no wrestling…I ruined your career."

"What career? I had one match….I haven't even debuted, they can wait…" I said as Alex couldn't even make eye contact with me, I grabbed him by his chin lifting his face up to make eye contact with me, "Don't beat yourself up about this, I love you no matter what and Lord knows next time we know not to drink that much without getting a cab, it's a mistake and I was in the car and I know and saw you protecting me, you saved my life…if you didn't grab me when my seatbelt came undone I would of flown from that car…you should be proud of yourself, you did good." I said smiling as I leant forward giving him a kiss when I heard and begun to see the sirens as the cops, and ambulance showed up to the scene.

"I love you Addie, don't ever forget that." Alex said as he gave me one last kiss when the cops and medic's climbed out approaching us, the cops pulled Alex aside to talk to him as I talked to the medic's about my leg and they confirmed I was right about my leg being broken, I asked if one of them could grab my purse from the car since it had my phone and other personal things in it as I was helped to a stretcher to be loaded into the ambulance as I watched one of the other medics looking over Alex's hands as he leant against the back of the cop car, the cops stood nearby with a pair of handcuffs.

"Are they arresting him?" I asked looking to the medic that sat next to me in the back of the ambulance who was starting the process to put an IV in me.

"Yes ma'am, I believe so…right now Mark is pulling the glass out of his arms and giving him a look over before they take him in."

"What for?" I asked kind of mad because we just got into a car crash, I was scared going to a hospital all by myself in a city where I only knew two people.

"Drunk driving." She said as I looked out as the Mark dude was bandaging up one of the cuts and the Mark dude came back grabbing more things.

"What's wrong with Alex?" I asked.

"He has a lot of deep cuts, I put some stuff on them to make sure they don't get infected and he has a sprained wrist, nothing that won't heal within a months time…" Mark said as I watched as Mark went back to Alex.

"Alex, I love you! Call Maryse, she will come get you!" I yelled as Alex looked up at me nodding and smiled a little.

"I love you too!" He yelled as I then noticed he said something to Mark and Mark nodded in agreement as Mark finished bandaging him, Alex turned around spreading his legs and put his freshly bandaged arms behind his back and the cops didn't put the cuffs on him but I could tell they were reading him his Miranda Rights as they grabbed him by the arms leading him to the back seat, he stopped before he climbed in looking back at him reading his lips as he said "I love you, I'm so sorry…" He said as the cops helped him into the car, I couldn't help the tears that came out of my eyes as I watched the scene in front of me and the door being shut and the cops getting into the regular seats and Alex looked out the back window.

"I love you too, don't be sorry…be strong." I said and he nodded that he understood what I had said when Mark climbed into the back with me but watched as the cop car pulled away heading towards what I presumed would be the station before I felt the ambulance start moving, I had the IV already in luckily because I could only imagine the trouble one would have putting the IV in while in motion, they were taking vitals and asking me questions about what had happened in the crash and about my health in general so when we arrived to the hospital they could relay the information.


	77. Chapter 77

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Alex's Point of View-**

I couldn't believe I just did what I did, I leant against the back of the cop car knowing that after the medic finishes cleaning me up that I will soon be sitting in the back of this car heading to the station to be taking through the steps of the processing for drunk driving. I stared into the ambulance seeing my girlfriend laying on the stretcher with a broken foot, I was trying not to focus on the pain that was emerging from my arm every time a piece of glass was pulled from my arm.

"Any other pain besides this?" He asked.

"My wrist, but I'm sure it's nothing." I said rotating my wrist grasping it with my other hand.

"It's not broken, so it's probably just a sprain…you will need a brace and more bandages." He said as he went to the back of the ambulance, I looked down at my arms that were covered in marks from the damn glass and feeling pity on myself that I could even do this and how stupid I truly was to even fall under driving drunk.

"Alex, I love you! Call Maryse, she will come get you!" Addie yelled getting me to look up at the back of the ambulance smirking a tad but I was afraid to even call someone but knew I had to call Mike or Maryse because I couldn't let Addie sit in the hospital by herself much less try to find a way home, I need to watch out for her, she is the love of my life.

"I love you too!" I yelled back when the medic joined me, "Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah she will be fine, she has a broken foot and it should heal 4-6 weeks then therapy." He said.

"Can you please keep an eye on her for me? She is the love of my life and I don't want anything to make tonight worse for her….I worry." I said.

"Trust me, I won't let anything happen to her…I have a girlfriend myself and I know what it's like, I will be there every step of the way, I promise." He said as he nodded when he was saying it, I trusted the man because he seemed like he knew where I was coming from. He put the bandages over my cuts and slid a brace over my sprained arm, "Your all patched up." He said smiling as he begun cleaning up the wrappers.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

"We are taking her to the St. Petersburg hospital." He said.

"Thanks…" I said trying to remember it when he patted me on the shoulder before he headed back to the ambulance, I turned around spreading my feet and putting my arms around my back as one would do when they would get cuff but they didn't put any cuffs on me, they led me to the back seat door opening it for me holding on my upper arm away from the cuts I had obtained, I stopped still listening to them reading the Miranda Rights to me making eye contact with Addie.

"I love you, I'm so sorry…" I said as the cops then pushed my head down and helped me into the car, the cop shut the door beside me when I got situated in and after he had leant in buckling me up, I turned around a little to look out the back window to look into the ambulance making eye contact again with Addie seeing tears rolling out of her eyes and I was fighting my own tears but I was a man.

"I love you too, don't be sorry…be strong." She said, I nodded acknowledging that I had understood what she had said when the car started to pull away taking me to the station, the cops were real nice as we made small talk and I told them what I did for a living and the one cop said he thought he had seen before too. When we arrived to the station, we went through the processing all the way until I had to sit to wait to see a medic or to stand in front of the judge, which ever came first.

"May I make my phone call?" I asked the cop that was leading me to the seat they wanted to designate as mine.

"Absolutely, do you know the number or do you want us to grab your cell phone to give you a number?" The cop asked.

"I know this one memorized sadly, just afraid to make it." I said.

"Well, every person that ends up here is afraid to make these types of calls." The cop said as I took a deep breath picking up the pay phone type phone dialing the only number I knew from my cell phone and it wasn't who I would like to call hearing the phone click on.

"Hello?" A groggy Mike asked.

"Would you like to accept the charges from the LA County Sheriffs Station from…?" The machine said and I recited my name.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Mike said sounding more awake after hearing that.

"Just accept it Mike, don't be a dick." I said.

"You called the Miz?" The cop asked as I just gave the cop a dirty look and he just burst out laughing.

"Yes, I accept the charges and Alex, you have literally 2 minutes to explain to me why the hell you are in jail." Mike said as I could tell he was getting madder by the minute, for probably waking him then to be woke up from a phone call from the police station.

"I don't care about me right now, Addie is at the local hospital…what is that name?" I asked racking my brain when I remembered the name of it, "She is at St. Petersburg hospital, will you please go be with her and make sure she is okay? I am worried about her and I bet she is scared to death being there all by herself." I said not caring about me because I am sure that I can get let go by tomorrow or charm the judge somehow.

"What the fuck happen Alex?" Mike asked.

"Addie will tell you, will you please go?"

"No, tell me…you're on the phone." Mike said.

"Fine, I drove drunk and got us into a car accident…" I said.

"Words can not describe how pissed I am right now at you Alex…have fun in jail you idiot." Mike said as he hung up and I knew he was more pissed than that, I fully expect to hear worse than that the moment I get out of here. I put the phone back on the holder being led to my seat where I was sat until I was checked by a medic and stood in front a monitor and camera to talk with the judge who set my bail and made sure I understood my charges, I nodded and agreed before I was led to a cell where I was to stay overnight since I knew that I had to wait until tomorrow to call a bails bond place or someone to come pay for my bail. I sat on the bed with my face dug into my hands kicking myself and then begun praying that everything would work out for the good.


	78. Chapter 78

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Mike's Point of View-**

Maryse and I came home early before we drunk too much, plus I had to be at Axxess early in the morning for Alex and my Q & A. Maryse and I wanted alone time to ourselves so we can have sex, which is a nice add to the weekend, we had tired ourselves out so we fell asleep cuddle next to each other. I left my phone turned up so if Addie or Alex called because they were locked out or something else because you never know LA at night, especially as a girl wandering the city you never know what would happen. I heard my phone begin to ring, I rolled over seeing that it was 1 AM knowing that Addie has never stayed out that late before at a club even if she had been out with Dolph or Zack so I figured that might be her telling me she was staying the night elsewhere so I wouldn't worry too much about them not being here in the morning considering Alex has his own rental car.

"Hello?" I asked answering it, I was still half asleep.

"Would you like to accept the charges from the LA County Sheriffs Station from…?" The machine said, my eyes instantly flung open because it's never good to be woke up at 1 AM from a call from the Sheriffs station.

"Alex Riley." Alex spoke after the recording, I couldn't be hearing this right and I shot up to a sitting position which woke Maryse up, she rolled over to look at me with slits as eyes.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." I said trying not to let a chuckle out, it wasn't funny but yet it was hilariously serious.

"Just accept it Mike, don't be a dick." Alex said, that is when I knew it truly was Alex.

"You called the Miz?" I heard someone in the background ask getting me to laugh harder.

"Yes, I accept the charges and Alex, you have literally 2 minutes to explain to me why the hell you are in jail." I said showing how pissed off I was getting by the minute, I was mad because I just got woke up at 1 AM from this call from the sheriff's station but pissed that my tag partner is in jail, I was pissed because I had to cover his butt and knew I had to go bail him out at some point, curious to why he got to where he was and I was worried about where Addie is at the moment.

"I don't care about me right now, Addie is at the local hospital…what is that name?" Alex asked as I could tell he was trying to remember, "She is at St. Petersburg hospital, will you please go be with her and make sure she is okay? I am worried about her and I bet she is scared to death being there all by herself." Alex said as I ran a hand through my already fucked up hair trying to let this soak in when I had to ask.

"What the fuck happen Alex?" I asked more pissed knowing that Addie must be sick or injured for her to end up there, I was afraid that I may have to hurt him myself if something bad had happened.

"Addie will tell you, will you please go?"

"No, tell me…you're on the phone." I said.

"Fine, I drove drunk and got us into a car accident…" Alex said feeling the pit of my stomach drop, I was glad that they were both alive, well I am assuming Addie is alive considering she was in the hospital but I don't know the state she was in but I was beyond piss right now and afraid if Alex wasn't where he was that I would have to hurt him myself.

"Words can not describe how pissed I am right now at you Alex…have fun in jail you idiot." I said, at the time idiot was the only thing that could come to mind when I hung up tossing my phone aside as I got to my feet to start pulling my clothes on.

"What's going on?" Maryse asked from her laying position.

"Addie is in the hospital and Alex got himself in jail…nothing too serious…what the hell happens with them when we aren't around? This…this….ugh!" I said as I smacked the dresser from anger, "This is why I didn't want her dating him…I knew something was going to happen." I said as I calmed down a little from smacking the dresser as I begun pulling up my pants and buttoned them trying to calm down so I won't get more people injured.

"What the fuck happened?" Maryse asked sitting up and concerned.

"Apparently your wonderful sister and her boyfriend were drunk, at least Alex was and he drove getting them into a car accident…..don't know how Addie is but she is in the hospital and Alex is fine enough considering they let him go to the Sheriffs station." I said as Maryse got up and begun getting dress.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"If you're going, I am going too…it's my sister, I am legally able to go see my sister and don't know if they will let you in without me." She said as she was getting dress faster than I was, "You need me there…" Maryse said as I nodded as I knew she was right when we finished getting dress, we hurried ourselves out of the house driving the distance trying not to get ourselves into a car accident from how fast I was going parking the car in the emergency room parking lot heading inside after going through the metal detectors and security. I followed Maryse up to the nurse counter to see if they can tell us what is going on. "Hi, my sister was brought in from a car accident…" Maryse said.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Adora Ouellet…" Maryse said.

"You are?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her sister Maryse, this her brother in law Mike." Maryse said.

"Alright, your two of the names she had told us…I'll take you back…" The nurse said leading us back to her room, she drew the curtain back seeing Addie laying in the bed with an IV attached to her arm and her leg was in a splint, her eyes were puffed out red from crying and she had very minimal cuts on her from what I am presuming was from the glass.

"Oh my god, thank god your okay!" Maryse said hugging her sister and Addie seemed just as happy to see us.

"Maryse, Mike, where's Alex?" She asked as she then pulled me into a hug.

"In jail where he's supposed to be." I said.

"Go get him out…he doesn't deserve to be there…" Addie said seeing tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes he does, he drove drunk Addie, look where you are…he should be there." I said as she started crying more and I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Calm down Adora, it's fine…Mike will go bail him out, won't you?" Maryse said grabbing Addie's hand.

"I'm not going to go bail him out…look what he did to her…" I said mad at Alex for what he did, he did something stupid and he deserves to learn from his mistakes when the doctors came into the room.

"Okay…well, we can't do anything to her busted leg until she calms down and in order to do that we will have to sedate her, will you guys excuse us so we can sedate her to calm her down?" The doctor said as we nodded heading out, we stood outside the curtain as a nurse went in to help the doctor put the medicine into the IV.

"One of us needs to go bail Alex out, she obviously wants him here for unspoken reasons, and we need to do it before Hunter gets wind of it and before morning because we don't want them to know yet…especially when SummerSlam is tomorrow…" Maryse said.

"Let them find out, he deserves the punishment." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know your pissed Mike, I am just as pissed but you have to put the hate aside for now and think about the big picture, you want to ruin your main event? You know who they will take it out on because you weren't there watching your rookie to teach him the ropes? You know how upset that girl in that room is going to be if Alex isn't here by the time she wakes up? She was so upset they had to sedate her, if you love her as much as you say you do as a sister, you would do anything for her no matter how upset, mad or angry you are." Maryse said as she was getting tears in her eyes, I locked my jaw knowing she had a point and gave in.

"Fine, but he is no longer able to date your sister…" I said.

"I can't promise that, but we will see." Maryse said. I headed out of the hospital to my car, I called the Sheriff's station getting the amount for Alex's bail to get him out, they were very helpful and I headed out going to the bank grabbing the bail money and then drove to the sheriff's station where I went in doing the paperwork needed to bail Alex out. I was led to where they held Alex, the moment he saw the cop and I outside his cell and the cop unlocked his cell opening the door to let Alex leave.

"You bailed me out?" Alex asked shocked.

"No, I decided to get myself in jail too….come on…" I said turning to leave.

"Why did you bail me out?"

"Do you always have to ask stupid questions?" I asked turning to look at him closing the space between us, "If I was you, it would be wise of you not to say anything else, I am only here because of Addie and honestly I don't even know why she gave that much of a fuck to want you at her bedside. It is taking all my will power and knowing we are in a Sheriff's station not to punch you across the face right now, so you are riding on very thin ice right now…" I said within my gritted my teeth getting in his face, he nodded before he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Mike…I truly am…" Alex said as I clenched my jaw and tried not to clench my fist turning around to lead him out to my car not even wanting to deal with him right now. We got into the car, I rolled my window down letting the cool air blow in as I drove us to the hospital, 'The things I do for Addie, I don't even know why she wants him there honestly, he flat out hurt her and did something stupid.' I thought to myself letting the cool air try to cool me down and look out it at red lights until I pulled us into the parking lot and led Alex into the hospital and signed him in as a visitor. We arrived to the room where Addie was already rolled out but Maryse was sitting in a lonely chair and she jumped to her feet stiffening.

"I'm sorry Maryse…" Alex said as he entered the room.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it buddy…" I said patting him on the shoulder before I went in, I couldn't describe the looks Maryse was giving between her and Alex.

"I need to go get some coffee…they took her back to fix her leg, they said she will be back in an hour…" Maryse said.

"I'll come with…" Alex said.

"You need to sober up, huh?" I asked.

"Mike, this isn't the time." Maryse said giving me a dirty look before her and Alex left the room.


	79. Chapter 79

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I was rolled into the hospital and helped over to a hospital bed so the ambulance could take the stretcher back. Mark sat in one of the seats in the room with me and I looked to him kind of confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I promised your boyfriend I will look over you, I'll stay until someone gets here." Mark said.

"You have a girlfriend that you feel the same about don't you?" I asked.

"Yes I do, and we are expecting our first child too….I can't wait." He said smirking.

"You'll be a great dad." I said smiling as the nurses came in taking my vitals again along with asking pretty much the same questions Mark and the other medic had asked during the trip here. The nurse left then came back in with the doctors looking over my leg. The only thing I heard was that they had to wait until the orthopedic came in to look at the leg and see what needed to be done. "You should leave, there are more people for you to be saving or go home to your beautiful wife." I said.

"No, I-"

"Promised, I know…but I'm fine…honestly…there is no need for you to sit here where there are others that need more help than sitting here." I said.

"Okay…nice meeting you." Mark said.

"I can say the same…" I said smiling as he walked out, I laid there looking around as I shuffled through my purse finding my phone but it was literally dead because it was already off and won't turn back on, that or it was broken during the accident so I had no way to call anyone to let them know what was going on. I laid there having flash backs of what took place in that car getting tears coming to my eyes and the pain alone in my leg would make me cry. I sucked up tears when the curtain to my designated area opened seeing Maryse and Mike slide in between the two curtains.

"Oh my god, thank god your okay!" Maryse said hugging me, I was so happy to see them both because as I laid here by myself I had time to think about how lucky I was to be alive and how lucky I was able to see my sister and Mike again feeling a few tears already. After the hug broke, I looked around the room not seeing Alex with them as I started trying to pull Mike into a hug without being in pain.

"Maryse, Mike, where's Alex?" I asked as I was finally able to pull him into a hug.

"In jail where he's supposed to be." Mike said.

"What? Go get him out…he doesn't deserve to be there…" I said as more tears came to my eyes than that has already escaped from my eyes by now.

"Yes he does, he drove drunk Addie, look where you are…he should be there." Mike said as I started crying more and apparently they couldn't make out what I was saying because they were giving me looks and looking to each other.

"Calm down Adora, it's fine…Mike will go bail him out, won't you?" Maryse said grabbing my left hand as she sat down beside me.

"I'm not going to go bail him out…look what he did to her…" Mike said in an anger tone getting me more upset when the doctors came into the room.

"Okay…well, we can't do anything to her busted leg until she calms down and in order to do that we have to sedate her, will you guys excuse us so we can proceed in that process?" The doctor said, Maryse and Mike nodded as Maryse and my hands slowly slid apart watching them leave the room watching the doctor and the nurse put things into my IV that didn't do much at first but I begun to stop crying and becoming more tired. "How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Tired but not tired enough to fall asleep." I said unsure of my answer.

"Good, we are going to let your family in for a little bit before we take you into the operating room." The doctor said.

"Okay doc…" I said smiling for no apparent reason when the doctor left and Maryse came in, "Hi Maryse…" I said as I rolled my head to look at her, she stood beside me looking down at me.

"What happened? I thought you knew better than letting someone drive drunk, you were the same girl that illegally drove Zack and Dolph home when they were smashed." Maryse said as I could tell she was pissed and upset with the actions.

"Are you mad?" I said giggling a tad, "I was drunk, I bet you can't tell that right now huh?"

"Not at all…the accident shook the reality back into you and right now you're drugged up…"

"I thought Alex was good enough to drive but it was a mistake on both our parts not just his." I said getting serious for a moment looking down at my lap where I interlaced my hands together.

"You are protecting him? He got you into a car accident, you both could of have died…" Maryse said trying to shake reality back into me.

"Maryse would you listen?" I asked rolling my head back to make eye contact with her.

"No, I don't know why you will protect him after what had happened."

"Just listen…yes, I let him drive drunk and he did get us in the car accident but he protected me…my seat belt came off during the accident, but he dived over me holding me down so I won't fly out of the car, if he didn't do it I would have died from flying out of the car." I said when the doctor came in.

"It's time to go, Miss Sarah here will tell you what we are to be doing and other information that you may need." The doctor said.

"Maryse I love you…" I said trying to reach for her hand and she grabbed mine.

"I love you too…" Maryse said as I was rolled out and the moment I went into that room seeing them put more medicine into that IV then I was out like a light.

**Maryse's Point of View-**

I watched as Mike headed down the hall to go bail Alex out of jail, I didn't quite want to bail Alex out either but I knew it was for the best and if it would calm my sister down enough for them to proceed then it needs to be done. I saw the doctor walk out of the room and he turned to me smiling.

"You can go back in now miss." He said.

"Thanks doctor." I said as I slid into the room to see my sister doped up and looked very tired like she may fall asleep but yet she was up and able to talk.

"Hi Maryse…" Adora said as she looked over at me and looked up at me smiling.

"What happened? I thought you knew better than letting someone drive drunk, you were the same girl that illegally drove Zack and Dolph home when they were smashed." I said, I figured now would be the best since she will probably tell me the truth since she was drugged up and I was still upset and angry with what had occurred.

"Are you mad?" Adora said giggling a tad as I looked at her seriously as I could, "I was drunk, I bet you can't tell that right now huh?"

"Not at all…the accident shook the reality back into you and right now your drugged up…" I said as I ran my other hand through her hair to fix it.

"I thought Alex was good enough to drive but it was a mistake on both our parts not just his." Adora said getting serious for a moment looking down at her lap, she broke her hand away interlacing her hands on her lap as I looked at her body then down to her leg that was broken.

"Why are you protecting him? He got you into a car accident, you both could have died…" I said trying to shake reality back into her.

"Maryse would you listen?" She asked rolling her head back to make eye contact with me.

"No, I don't know why you will protect him after what had happened." I said not clearly understanding what has happened

"Just listen…yes, I let him drive drunk and he did get us in the car accident but he protected me…my seat belt came off during the accident, but he dived over me holding me down so I won't fly out of the car, if he didn't do it I would have died from flying out of the car." Adora said when the doctor came in, it was still processing in my head of what she just said to me.

"It's time to go, Miss Sarah here will tell you what we are to be doing and other information that you may need." The doctor said.

"Maryse I love you…" Adora said trying to reach for my hand and I grabbed her hand to give her that last connection.

"I love you too…" I said as I watched her as they rolled her out to take her into the operating room to fix her leg. Sarah, the nurse, told me how long the surgery shall take what they were going to fix her leg to calm me down. I sat down in the chair letting what she said had happened sink into my brain and honestly I was still pissed at both of them for what had occurred tonight and not knowing what to think nor feel after hearing what truly went on in that car, at least what she had told me when I sat there thinking about it when the curtains opened seeing Alex walk in front of Mike. I jumped to my feet stiffening up still not knowing what to think nor if I could sit in the same room as Alex with the different emotions I had in me.

"I'm sorry Maryse…" Alex said as he entered the room.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it buddy…" Mike said patting him on the shoulder, I couldn't help to look at Alex not knowing to be thankful that he did what he did to save my sister and glad she only has a broken leg but on the other hand I was pissed at him for driving drunk to get all of this to happen.

"I need to go get some coffee…they took her back to fix her leg, they said she will be back in an hour…" I said heading out of the room to get some more air and time to clear my head.

"I'll come with…" Alex said.

"You need to sober up more, huh?" Mike asked.

"Mike, this isn't the time." I said giving him a dirty look before Alex and I left the room. We walked down the hall, I stopped grabbing him by the arm turning him to look at me and he looked back at me. "Look, I am very angry and upset with you right now beyond words….Mike shows his a lot better than I do but I try to play Ms. Nice Guy but I am so angry and upset I can't even…with that being said, Adora told me that you protected and practically saved her life in that car, I feel like I should hug you and thank you for doing what you did but yet my anger is winning. Just know that Mike doesn't want you and my sister dating but just know that all my trust in you has been lost in you and it has to be gained back which may take a long time." I said.

"I can deal with that." Alex said as he nodded as we continued on our way to the cafeteria getting coffee and him some water to help him sober up, even though he didn't seem that drunk at all anymore, I think this whole thing scared himself to death. We got back to the room where I sat on Mike's lap across from where Alex sat on the other empty chair until Adora was rolled into the room in her bed with a fresh new cast on her leg.


	80. Chapter 80

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

After they finished doing the surgery and woke me up, the nurses rolled me back to my room. When I got back into my room, I saw Maryse sitting on Mike's lap and Alex was sitting in the other chair on my right but as I was rolled in Alex stood up and walked over to my bed side, I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face and I reached out grabbing his good hand.

"Don't be mad or upset boy, come here." I said as I reached up trying to grab him but he willingly leant down meeting me half way to kiss each other happily, I was happy that he was okay and that he was out of jail.

"Oh god…" Mike said as I looked over to him and he was pissed off as I knew he would be considered how pissed he was earlier.

"What did they say about your foot?" Alex asked.

"They just put it back into place and I have to be in this cast for 4-6 weeks, just enough time for them to write your and Mike's character apart then I should be back to being normal." I said smiling.

"You seem to be in good spirits about it." Maryse said.

"I am…why shouldn't I be? I'm alive and with the ones I love." I said.

"True…" Alex said as he reached over running his hand through my hair, I fought with the handle bar to lower it and scooted over letting Alex sit on the edge of the bed with me even though Mike was giving us the most dirty looks ever as we cuddled close when the doctor came in explaining what they did and where to go from here handing Maryse my paperwork and other supplies needed to keep at home. "I'm so sorry…" Alex whispered as he rolled to his side playing with my hair and kissing the temple of my head.

"It's okay Alex…I love you." I said smirking looking over at him making eye contact with him.

"I love you too…" Alex said when a nurse came in with a small container of apple juice and my discharge papers.

"You need to sign these and you need to drink all of this and go to the bathroom before you are able to leave." She said.

"Okay, do you have crutches?" I asked.

"I'll bring back some." She said as she handed me the papers and the juice, I signed the papers before I begun chugging the juice down when she returned with crutches instructing me how to use them properly and she helped set them to my proper height.

"I'll go with you to make sure you get the swing of things." Maryse said as she walked with me out of the curtains before she turned around, "No blood shed please." Maryse said threatening them.

"Is Mike that mad?" I asked.

"No…not at all." Maryse said as I could tell she was lying to me as I was trying to get used to this whole using crutches thing, I had never broken my foot before so it was totally something new for me. Maryse led me to the bathroom and I swung as best I could already feeling the pain, Maryse pushed the door open for me to hold it open until I got in. "You need anymore help?" Maryse asked.

"Um…I don't think so but be close…" I said not knowing how to do this since I've never done anything like this but I only suspect more injuries worse than this to come if I follow through with wrestling because seeing Hunter mess up his quad the way he did is way worse than just a broken leg. I went into the bathroom trying my best to do everything myself in which I had succeed in doing majority besides accomplishing on how to hold the door open while walking through it and finding the right place for the crutches. After I finished my business and Maryse's help of holding the door open for me as I headed out of the room, I hobbled back to my room where I had to check in with the nurse telling her I had went to the bathroom and I was then free to go with medication for any pain I may have. Alex walked beside me and he tried his best to help me if and when I needed it, there were a few times that I would go to slip and he was right there catching me before I fell any more or from going face first into the ground. We got to Mike's car where Maryse and Alex took the back seat letting me take the front with my foot and holding my crutches in my hand, everyone was quiet and we got back to the house about 6 AM due to the hospital itself.

"Lets get some sleep…we all have to be up in 3 hours." Maryse said as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." Alex said nodding as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Addie, you need help?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm sure Alex could help me…" I said when I could tell Mike was gritting his teeth and his jaw was clenching.

"It might be better if he helped you." Alex whispered, "Do you guys have spare pillows or anything for the couch?" Alex asked.

"In the linen closet, come on Mike, Alex could handle it…" Maryse said as he turned to Maryse and she gave him a dirty look and begun trying to drag him up the stairs but he kept looking back down at us with evil glares, if looks could kill Alex would have been dead. Alex went to the linen closet and I hobbled over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sleeping on the couch, that way I won't get killed in my sleep." Alex said as he walked past me and I hobbled behind him to the couch.

"But-" I begun when Alex turned around pressing his lips to mine passionately moaning into his lips and he broke the kiss.

"I love you Addie, but tonight I fucked up and I seriously got lucky once not dying tonight and not going to take another risk…" Alex said as I knew he was right with the way Mike is, I nodded as I hobbled into my room leaving the door open in case if I needed any help, I didn't even bother changing out of the clothes that had small amounts of blood on it from cuts from either myself or Alex on it. I slept as best as I could trying to sleep through the pain that was slowly coming back to my leg as the medicine wore off, but I was woken up at 9 AM to start getting ready and Maryse helped me with the shower issue since I couldn't get my cast wet which involved cutting a garbage bag to wrap around it and I need to watch all the stuff off from that car accident and got into a new outfit that would accommodate to my cast which entailed wearing either a skirt or basketball shorts so I went with a skirt and a spaghetti strap to prevent any pit stains from the dang crutches. I hobbled out to see Alex awake and sitting on the couch with a blank stare.

"The bathroom is free if you want to go shower up and get ready." I said.

"Oh, thanks." Alex said as he went into the bathroom doing his thing now that I was out. I went into the kitchen with my sister who still wasn't making eye contact with me.

"Is Mike going to kill Alex?" I asked.

"Not if Alex knows how to play his cards right…." Maryse said.

"Why won't you guys talk to me?" I asked.

"Because Addie we are fucking pissed….I'm sorry okay…you scared the hell out of us last night, pissed that you two were so dumb enough to drink and drive and god…" Maryse said as tears stung at her eyes as I couldn't help feel my eyes watering. "I just keep thinking to myself what would have happened if it was much worse….what if Alex wasn't there? I am just feeling a lot of emotions right now….I should be happy because I am going to get married but yet I can't because I am so grateful to have you with me but yet I am so pissed and upset at you and Alex…" She said as I could understand all the things she said because I know I was feeling the same feelings but right now I couldn't help but to be happy because I was alive and that everything else would pan out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that….saying I'm sorry isn't going to change what had happened." Maryse said, "Just…just come give me a hug." Maryse said walking over hugging me tightly when Mike walked in.

"What'd I miss?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." Maryse said wiping at his eyes.

"Where's the drunk?" Mike asked.

"He's not a drunk…and he's taking a shower." I said.

"Could have fooled me…" Mike said grabbing an apple heading out of the room.

"What does Alex have to do to earn your trust and respect?"

"Walk on egg shells around Mike for the next so many days." Maryse said as after we all got ready we headed over to where parking was and dealt with getting me up the few steps onto the shuttle heading to the Axxess where Mike and Alex had to do a Q & A. I stood just inside the theatre watching the two men out in the ring doing their Q & A session when Justin walked up beside me feeling him put his hand on my back getting my attention.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Justin asked.

"It's nothing…just a minor car accident…" I said looking down at my foot.

"Thank god your okay…how long you out?" Justin asked.

"A month the minimal."

"That sucks." Justin said as I noticed he was wearing his ring gear.

"You have a match?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He said smiling proudly.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks, heal quickly!" Justin said as I watched him head in a different direction.


	81. Chapter 81

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Mike's Point of View-**

Alex and I made it to Axxess without killing each other, I didn't even talk to him at all as we stood inside getting people fixing our hair and make-up.

"Mike…may I…" Alex was trying to begin to talk to me and I could tell he was trying to think of what to say.

"Just don't…save it for the Q & A…" I said pushing the hair person off walking away not wanting to listen to what he had to say, I found a mirror finishing up my own hair before Alex emerged from the room where I had left prior having security escort us to the tiny tent where I had to stand close to the man and I didn't enjoy it one bit, I had my back to him with my arms crossed over my chest listening to Justin when my music hit opening the curtains for myself and could careless if it flat out smacked Alex in the face, I was in no mood in wanting to deal with him and I was trying to think and focus on so many things since today was a big day, not only in my career but for my future with Maryse now that we have a wedding to start planning but I was so beyond pissed with Alex right now that my thoughts were consumed on the actions that had took place. Alex followed me out to the ring climbing into it normally and Alex opened the ropes for me giving him a dirty look as I climbed in and Alex slid in behind me before I leant over grabbing myself a microphone along with Alex getting one, my goal was to not let Alex answer any questions because I didn't want him to bring up anything from last night or that he will say something stupid which I successfully did but I could tell Alex was getting pissed because I always cut him off before he begun speaking. After the Q & A, we walked back to the tent then escorted back into the theatre.

"What the hell was that? I know your pissed with me but did you have to act like that?" Alex asked grabbing my arm to turn me around and I threw his hand off my arm stepping closer to him putting my finger mere inches from his face.

"Don't ever touch me nor question my actions because I should be questioning yours right about now." I said.

"There a problem?" I heard Hunter say from behind me.

"No, not a problem at all." Alex said as he looked from me to Hunter then back to me.

"Great, come on you two, they want to interview you for …" Hunter said feeling him pat me on the back as I gave Alex a dirty look before I turned around following Hunter to the media section of the theater where Alex stood beside me as a microphone was shoved in our faces.

"Alex, we just saw that Mike had answered a lot of the questions for you out in the Q & A session, why is that?" The interviewer asked, I looked to Alex knowing that I couldn't answer and Alex looked to me before he answered.

"I have a lot to learn from Mike, he is my mentor and I still make a lot of mistakes, some bigger than others and he is simply instructing me what makes a great answer and how to interact with the fans more, more like what they would like to hear." Alex said.

"What mistakes, if any, have you made that you still regret?" The interviewer asked.

"I have made a lot of mistakes but regret is such a strong word. I think mistakes are made, we learn from them but I never regret any decisions that I have made or have done because at that time the mistake I had made seemed like a great idea which would eventually lead to the mistake that I soon learn it wasn't a good idea but you got to make the mistakes to learn but I have never regretted anything that I have done in my life." Alex said which got me mad because he isn't regretting what had happened last night, he is simply saying it's a mistake but yet he doesn't regret doing it.

"So, you seem pretty beat up and scratched up, what happened?" Interviewer asked.

"Oh, it's no big deal…it was just a minor car accident, nothing that I can't handle…" Alex said shrugging.

"Oh my, are you okay? Car accidents are serious." Interviewer said.

"It wasn't that bad…" Alex said as I snickered as I flat out left the interview, "Mike, where are you going?" Alex asked as I walked out of the room done listening to him but I didn't want to go too far because I want to listen to what he had to say.

"Are you and Mike more friends than what is shown on television?" Interviewer asked.

"Heck yes, we are more like brothers…we have so much in common and I can learn so much from him, he has taught me so much and he seriously is like the brother I had never had because we are that much a like." Alex said, 'Yeah right…' I thought.

"Yesterday, you had escorted a young lady by the name of Addison it appears to the ring, what is your relation to her?"

"She's my girlfriend, I love her…"

"How do you feel having your girlfriend as a wrestler?"

"It's great, we get to travel together and I can see us having great matches further down the road together."

"Don't you travel with Mike and his fiancé Maryse?" Interviewer asked.

"Yes I do, we all travel together and it is the greatest times ever…."

"Do you guys ever fight?" Interviewer asked.

"Fight, nah…make each other angry and pissed, which will lead to a lot of arguments and forcing each other to taking sides…we may not agree with each other at all, but we work through it because we are close friends and it is usually stupid shit…" Alex said, 'Stupid shit? What I am mad at right now is not stupid shit…Alex, you're a dead man.' I thought as I stormed back to the locker room grabbing my bags, I called Maryse seeing where she was and she said she had helped Addie over to the arena a few moments into our Q & A session and after Addie stopped talking to Gabriel, maybe if I could get Gabriel into charming her she will leave the drunk and my problem would be solved. Security escorted me over to the arena still steaming from what I heard from Alex earlier, I got changed when I heard the door behind me open not even turning around to see who it was.

"Hey Mike…why did you leave the interview in a hurry?" Alex asked when I heard a thud of his bag dropping on the ground.

"It's nothing…" I said standing up fixing my wrist bands shutting my locker heading towards the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Out…" I said as I pulled the door open and walked out leaving Alex there to do whatever he wanted to do. I went to the gorilla position so I would be ready whenever it was my turn. I begun stretching to get ready for my match when I found out when my match was, I sat back down after stretching trying to calm down looking up at the sky that was being covered by the ceiling trying to let myself chill and not want to kill Alex. "Hey man, it's time to go on." Alex said, I looked over to him feeling my blood boiling remembering what he was saying earlier, I got up pushing past him to the gorilla position and Hunter was next to me flipping through his paperwork of how my match was supposed to go with Cena, at least the creative team had came up with. Addie hobbled up to us on her crutches and I could tell she was feeling pain in her leg from her expression, "Addie, what are you doing?" Alex asked as he seemed concerned for once.

"I wanted to come wish you good luck…and because I have a broken leg doesn't mean that I'm not mobile Alex, I can still move." She said smirking.

"But you shouldn't be on it all day of everyday." Alex said as he rested his hands on her hips before I saw him lean down pressing his lips to hers for a slight kiss.

"What happened to your leg?" Hunter asked concerned as I am assuming he just noticed that she was on crutches, he walked the short distance to stand next to Alex and Addie as I watched what was going on.

"It's nothing, the doctor said 4-6 weeks time I will be back to physical therapy to get back into the ring." Addie said smirking. 'Nothing my ass, you got your leg broke from the idiotic move that Alex made.' I thought as I rolled my eyes looking up the couple of steps at the man that sat behind a monitor that showed the ring and what was being played waiting for my cue.

"Nothing? It's something Addie, it's a blessing because that may be how long it'll be until we can split Alex from Mike but what happened to get your leg broken? It wasn't the match was it?" Hunter asked.

"No, Alex and I got in a minor car accident last night and it just happened." Addie said shrugging.

"At least your both are okay…are you okay?" Hunter asked looking to Alex.

"I'm fine, just a sprain wrist…it's no big deal Hunter…" Alex said, 'No big deal? It wasn't no minor car accident, you drove drunk…' I thought to myself getting my blood boiling more hearing this conversation that took place with Hunter when I saw the crew setting up the 'AWESOME' balloons that they used for my entrance, I looked back seeing John come around the corner to make his entrance after Alex and I.

"Show time you two…" The crew member said as Alex hugged and kissed Addie real quick before I allowed him run past me to run up the two steps and out, I watched him trying to calm down how pissed I was.

"Mike, that's your cue!" Addie said as I looked to her then I ran up the steps and out from behind the curtain seeing Alex already half way down the ramp, I walked between the AWESOME balloons that were blown up and the moment Alex turned around to see where I was at feeling my blood boiling hotter, I ran down the ramp spearing him to the ground and just started beating him down, Alex was trying to protect himself when I felt two arms wrap around me pulling me off of him.

"Mike, go do your match…" Hunter said as he pulled me off Alex pushing me towards the ring, I walked backwards staring at the work I had done to Alex as Hunter squatted down next to Alex that was now sitting up leaning against his good hand and he was dabbing at his mouth feeling the blood that was coming out from his mouth from how hard I had punched him, I got into the ring watching Hunter helping Alex back to the back as John tried to do his entrance after he walked over to make sure Alex was fine but boy did I feel grand after beating the crap out of Alex smirking evilly in the ring feeling so much better.


	82. Chapter 82

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

****A/N: I AM SORRY FOR A CERTAIN LINE IN THIS CHAPTER THAT MAY SOUND GHETTO, I TRIED TO MAKE THIS STORY AS LESS GHETTO AS POSSIBLE BUT IT TENDS TO COME OUT...****

**Adora's Point of View-**

After I chatted with Justin at the theatre, Maryse came back from her signing out at Axxess and walked up to me.

"When did you and Justin become friends?" Maryse asked.

"Alex introduced us yesterday, he's a nice guy…not that bad looking either." I said smirking.

"Yeah, you want to head over to the arena so you can get off that leg?" Maryse asked.

"You think the guys would mind?" I asked not wanting to leave them because I knew how important today was to Alex being a pay-per-view and all, well it's more important to Mike since he had a title match but I'm assuming it is just as big for Alex since he is taking a part of it.

"I'm sure they won't, plus they would understand…" Maryse said.

"Okay…" I said turning around, Maryse walked slowly with me and we got escorted over to the arena by security, luckily they got a tram to ride over to the arena so I could get off my leg and we went into the arena where we went to catering so we could eat lunch together, we discussed anything but the accident which I was glad about because today was the first day after the whole incident and I was getting tired of the whole 'what happened' or 'I'm so sorry' I have been getting from everyone.

"How's your leg?" Maryse asked, of course she asks that after I was thinking this.

"I'm in pain a little, but I was standing on it for a little while…" I said shrugging.

"You want to ice it and take some aspirin?" Maryse asked as she pulled her purse onto the table shuffling through to find aspirin handing me the bottle taking two out to take while she went to collect ice from the chest putting it in the best bag she could find bringing it back to me, "Put your foot on the other chair." Maryse said as she helped me lift the cast onto the free chair resting the ice on the cast.

"I was looking for you, here is the memo about tonight and the line-up." A crew member said handing Maryse the paperwork, "Sorry Addie, I wasn't instructed to give you one quite yet." He said.

"No problem, I'll steal Maryse's." I said smirking, he nodded as he went on his way to finish handing them out.

"I'm kind of shocked." Maryse said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Why?" I asked sipping at my juice.

"Mike and John's match isn't the last match, it's the second match." Maryse said.

"Weird." I said as I continued drinking at my juice, Maryse and I sat there chatting until I figured that I should try to hobble over to the gorilla position to try to catch Mike and Alex before they went on.

"You need help?" Maryse asked.

"No, I got to deal with this by myself…it is my own fault and I got to live with it, thanks though…I love you sis."

"I love you too…"

"You want to come anyway to see Mike?"

"Nah, I don't want to jinx him…" Maryse said as I nodded, I begun swinging myself on my crutches feeling the pain in my leg again since it had been an hour since I had took the medicine. I got to the gorilla position when the winner of the last match was being announced.

"Addie, what are you doing?" Alex asked as he walked down the steps he was on to stand in front of me.

"I wanted to come wish you good luck…and because I have a broken leg doesn't mean that I'm not mobile Alex, I can still move." I said smirking pushing a strand of hair behind my ear before putting it back on the crutch.

"But you shouldn't be on it all day of everyday." Alex said as he rested his hands on my hips before he leant down pressing his lips to mine making me feel better a little bit, Alex always tends to make my mood better.

"What happened to your leg?" Hunter asked in a concerned tone, I just now noticed him standing there and I'm assuming he just noticed me considering he was reading over paperwork and he walked up to stand beside Alex and I to continue the conversation.

"It's nothing, the doctor said 4-6 weeks time I will be back to physical therapy to get back into the ring." I said smirking and shrugging.

"Nothing? It's something Addie, it's a blessing because that may be how long it'll be until we can split Alex from Mike but what happened to get your leg broken? It wasn't the match was it?" Hunter asked.

"No, Alex and I got in a minor car accident last night and it just happened." I said shrugging.

"At least your both are okay…are you okay?" Hunter asked looking to Alex.

"I'm fine, just a sprain wrist…it's no big deal Hunter…" Alex said as John came around the corner to make his entrance after Mike and Alex.

"Show time you two…" The crew member said.

"I love you." Alex whispered as he hugged me then he kissed me real quick before I watched him as Mike allowed him to run past him to go up the steps and out from behind the curtain to go down the ramp watching the monitor, it was a side view but I could still make out what was happening, I saw my boyfriend going down the ramp proudly yelling things not even realizing Mike wasn't behind him.

"Mike, that's your cue!" I said yelling at Mike trying to get his attention, he shook his head before he ran up the steps and out from behind the curtain, I hobbled closer to watch the monitor the best I could.

"Hey beautiful, what happened to you?" John asked.

"A car accident, nothing too big…" I said shrugging as I looked to John then back to the monitor before he wrapped his arm around me.

"At least you walked away from it…" John said as I nodded in agreement when I finally saw something unusual on the monitor.

"Oh hell no…" I said knowing instantly what had happened, Mike had just speared Alex to the ground and I couldn't believe I was seeing what I was seeing now that Mike was beating Alex to a pulp, from what it looked like. "Please tell me that's planned." I said as I was now watching this worried about Alex and confused what was happening, I turned to Hunter in hopes he knew more about this than I did.

"That's not planned…god damn it." Hunter said as he tossed his papers at us, luckily I was able to grab them before they fell to the ground and he ran out onto the ramp, I watched from the monitor.

"He's fine." John said as he grasped my shoulder then let it loose hoping that he was right about Alex being fine when I saw Hunter pull Mike off Alex, he flat out picked him up like he was no big deal, the one thing I loved about Hunter was that he was so strong that he could just pick you up no matter how much you weighed pretty much. Hunter shoved Mike towards the ring seeing him yell at Mike to go, I watched Mike as he walked backwards smirking evilly staring at Alex knowing that Mike had planned on doing that and I got pissed beyond pissed at Mike but was concerned about Alex seeing blood coming from his mouth as Hunter squatted down next to him checking him out before helping him to his feet and begun helping my boyfriend to the back. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Mike." John said.

"Please do." I said seriously pissed at the way Mike handled it. John's music hit and John ran up the steps taking his cue, I watched the monitor as John went out checking on Alex seeing Alex nod before John continued with his entrance to do his match when Hunter helped Alex around the curtain and down the steps. "Are you okay?" I asked trying not to cry, I was really emotional after last night for no apparent reason.

"I'm fine…just got to get my lip checked…" Alex said as he dabbed at it.

"How is your leg?" Hunter asked.

"It is feeling better after walking on it slightly…" Alex said rotating his foot at the ankle.

"Why the hell would make Mike crack like that?" Hunter asked seriously as I looked to Alex then to Hunter. "What aren't you guys telling me?" Hunter asked instantly knowing that we weren't completely honest.

"May I talk to you privately?" Alex asked.

"I want to be there." I said.

"Addie, no…I can do this…" Alex said as I nodded.

"It must be important, let's go to my office…" Hunter said as I watched Alex follow behind Hunter and I looked to the monitor after they got out of site pissed off heading to the locker room to talk to Maryse worried of what is to take place in Hunter's office right now. When I got into the locker room, I saw Maryse sitting there pulling her boots onto her feet.

"Hey Addie." Maryse said glancing over to me.

"Hey…What the fuck is wrong with Mike?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked curiously as she stood up.

"He just fucking attacked Alex for no apparent reason…" I said getting more pissed.

"Is Alex okay?"

"No, Hunter is talking to him in his office…why is Mike attacking Alex? Alex apologized."

"Don't ask me, I don't control Mike…maybe Alex deserved it." Maryse said crossing her arms over chest.

"Why does Alex deserve it?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Maryse asked as she looked at my leg.

"But he apologized for it and Mike didn't have to do what he did…" I said.

"I know your pissed Addie, but don't go talking to me about it, it is between you and him…I'm staying out of it." Maryse said as she stuck her hands up turning her back heading to the bathroom.

"But-"

"No! I understand why you're mad because Mike shouldn't have attacked Alex because it won't make the situation better but coming in here to talk to me isn't going to make things better. You know where I stand."

"And that is where?" I asked wanting a confirmation that I knew exactly where she stood on this whole thing.

"That I don't trust Alex, he needs to gain my trust back and if you love him, I can't stop you two from being together and don't expect me to be happy about it until he proves himself again." Maryse said.

"Okay…what does he have to do to gain your trust back?" I asked hobbling after her into the bathroom.

"I don't know…stop doing stupid things." Maryse said shrugging.

"How often does he do stupid things? Well besides when he is around Mike…" I said.

"Just not anytime soon, trust will be earned over time…"

"Fine, I'm going to go see how the meeting is going and Mike better stay out of my way." I said pissed as I hobbled out of the locker room to the offices to sit and wait to see what happens inside the meeting when Alex emerges from the meeting.


	83. Chapter 83

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Alex's Point of View-**

I finished the interview going back not seeing Mike anywhere in the theatre knowing that he had left me to go do whatever he wanted to do or cool down from whatever was eating him alive from what I said but I honestly don't know what I said in the interview that had gotten him that upset. I gathered my things from the designated changing area, I threw my strap over my head onto my shoulder and headed out of the theatre being escorted to the arena by security and went into the backstage area where I headed to the locker room.

"Hey Mike…why did you leave the interview in a hurry?" I asked as I pulled my bag off tossing it onto the bench.

"It's nothing…" Mike said as he stood up fixing his wrist bands on his wrist before he shut his locker heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked turning around to look at him but he didn't even turn to look at me.

"Out…" Mike said as he pulled the door open and walked out leaving me there to get ready. I honestly didn't know what I said that made him that more upset, I knew he was still angry with me about last night but I didn't think he would let that interfere with our work. I got changed getting ready for Mike's match while others were slowly showing up doing our general conversation starters as we got ready getting memo's and sheets from the crew member that came in seeing that Mike's match was second so I figured I should go get ready. I went and found a bottle of water in a 24 pack that was outside catering taking it with me as I went back to the gorilla position seeing Mike so I stood afar until it got closer to our time and got the courage to go up to him.

"Hey man, it's time to go on." I said as he looked up at me seeing the pissed look in his eyes, he got up pushing past me to the stairs that Hunter was next to flipping through paperwork of how the matches were supposed to go, at least how the creative team had came up with for each match. Addie hobbled up to us on her crutches and I could tell she was in pain. "Addie, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked down the steps I climbed with Mike to stand in front of her.

"I wanted to come wish you good luck…and because I have a broken leg doesn't mean that I'm not mobile Alex, I can still move." Addie said smirking pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before putting it back on the crutch.

"But you shouldn't be on it all day of everyday." I said resting my hands on his hips before I leant down pressing my lips to hers hoping that it would help her pain.

"What happened to your leg?" Hunter asked in a concerned tone, I turned to look at Hunter as he walked down the couple of steps to stand beside us closing the paperwork setting it at arms length.

"It's nothing, the doctor said 4-6 weeks time I will be back to physical therapy to get back into the ring." Addie said smirking and shrugging, I looked at her then to him.

"Nothing? It's something Addie, it's a blessing because that may be how long it'll be until we can split Alex from Mike but what happened to get your leg broken? It wasn't the match was it?" Hunter asked.

"No, Alex and I got in a minor car accident last night and it just happened." Addie said shrugging.

"At least your both are okay…are you okay?" Hunter asked looking to me with a slight point.

"I'm fine, just a sprain wrist…it's no big deal Hunter…" I said as John came around the corner to make his entrance after Mike and me.

"Show time you two…" The crew member said.

"I love you." I whispered as I hugged Addie then kissed her real quick before I ran up the couple of steps and Mike allowed me to slide past him to go up rest of the steps to be behind the curtain thinking that Mike was behind me. I ran out from behind the curtain to go down the ramp like normal thinking that Mike was behind me when I got mid-ramp when I turned around to see where Mike was, the moment I turned I got speared to the ground hitting the ground flinging my head back hitting the cement then looked up seeing Mike on top of me punching me, I flung my hands up trying to protect myself as much as I could and I had no idea why he was attacking me but all I could do was protect myself when Hunter pulled Mike off me and set him down pushing him down the ramp away from me trying to keep us separate as I looked over at Mike as I was dabbing at my lip seeing blood on my fingers as I looked up to Mike who was smirking and staring at me.

"Mike go do your match!" Hunter exclaimed pointing to the ring as Mike started backing up heading to the ring smiling at what he just did, Hunter squatted down. "Are you okay?" Hunter asked as he was looking me over from the cuts and bruises I had from the car accident.

"I think I landed on my leg wrong…"

"What about your head?" Hunter asked as he begun helping me to my feet, I wrapped my arm around him as he helped me up the ramp.

"It's fine…" I said as we got to the stage when John's music hit and he walked out up to us.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Fine, kick his ass…" I said as I looked back to Mike who was bouncing between his feet getting pumped before I turned back around heading behind the curtain seeing Addie still at the bottom of the steps.

"Are you okay?" Addie asked as I could hear her voice cracking knowing she was trying not to cry, I think the medicine or the car accident last night is making her emotional.

"I'm fine…just got to get my lip checked…" I said as I dabbed at it collecting more blood.

"How is your leg?" Hunter asked.

"It's feeling better after walking on it slightly…" I said rotating my foot at the ankle feeling how much better it was.

"What the hell would make Mike crack like that?" Hunter asked seriously as I looked to Addie then to Hunter. "What aren't you guys telling me?" Hunter asked knowing that we weren't exactly telling him the truth.

"May I talk to you privately?" I asked realizing now was the time to man up and accept the consequences of my choices of what I did.

"I want to be there." Addie said.

"Addie, no…I can do this…" I said as I looked to her as she nodded.

"It must be important, let's go to my office…" Hunter said as he pointed to follow him and I followed him to the office where I waited until he walked behind his desk setting his paperwork down on his desk and sat down before I did, "Please sit." Hunter said sticking his hand out flat sitting down across the desk from him, "Talk." Hunter said leaning back in his seat locking his hands over his lap to listen to what I had to say intently.

"Mike is mad at me because of the car accident last night…" I said.

"Why is that? I mean, there is no reason he should be mad at you over that besides the fact that Addie is injured." Hunter said.

"The car accident happened because I was an idiot and drove drunk…it was all my fault and I know that my career is on the line due to this, I know that you guys don't approve of that type of behavior so do whatever you think is necessary." I said regretting it more than I had already felt when Vince walked in right when Hunter went to respond to what I had said.

"Hunter, that was great! I didn't even see that coming, Alex…you played that well, you truly looked like you didn't see that coming…" Vince said coming over, I jumped to my feet shaking his hand.

"Thanks sir?" I asked looking to Hunter giving him a questionable look.

"You liked it?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I didn't see it coming…what is coming next? You know what, don't tell me…but why did you stop it so soon?" Vince asked.

"Um…because we are crunched for time sir…" Hunter said.

"Well, give those two time on Raw because it was great….good work…" Vince said smirking happily as he walked out of the room, Hunter waited a few seconds when he knew that Vince was out of ear shot even though the door was shut.

"Look, we have rules and regulations…I got to talk to other members of the board and you can get anywhere from suspension for 30 days to being fired considering members of our company got injured during the process which will weigh it's affect on the poll. I will let you know when the conference where you will need to be at will be held where your future with this company will be decided and you can testify of what happened and if you can get someone to come in to testify in your favor will or won't help your testimony, but until then go to the medic to get that lip fixed, don't tell Vince about this quite yet, keep your nose clean until then and congrats on getting yourself a push, I think you found your way to get into the solo scene of wrestling." Hunter said smirking as he reached over shaking my hand.

"Well, you always look at the bright side of things, huh?" I said smirking knowing that this may be the last feud I may have in the WWE and should make it last, but what a way to go out of this company than wrestling against the man that mentored me the years that I was here? I have to enjoy the time here with Addie, I'm sure I will see her if I do end up getting fired because I don't want this to ruin the relationship we have but I got to expect the worse.

"You have to look at the bright side because if you think negative, the negative will attract to you so keep your head up and go be with Addie…" Hunter said as I nodded knowing what he was saying as I got up heading towards the door, "Did I say you could leave?"

"No…but I thought we were done." I said.

"Not yet…I know I said go be with Addie but I have a few things to say about what happened…" Hunter said as I went back sitting down in the seat, "Look, Addie means a lot to me, a lot to this company, a lot to her sister, a lot to Mike and hell she means a lot to some of the talent here, I understand accidents happen but the fact it happened out of you drunk driving makes me pissed beyond believe, I don't blame Mike one bit for doing what he did tonight and you should be lucky it wasn't me…if I was you, I'll be careful and if she ever comes injured worse or again because of another idiotic move you had made I will seriously evaluate your career, my personal feelings for you and I really have to talk some sense into Addie to leave your dumb ass." Hunter said.

"Let me guess, your trying not to hurt me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, but just know you are not my favorite person right now, especially now that I know the truth…now you can leave before I decide to get my own punch in." Hunter said as he picked up his phone, I nodded getting up to leave the room closing the door behind me to do whatever business he needed to do especially to get the ball rolling on getting my conference set to see where I stand with this company. I looked down the hall where I was about to walk seeing Addie sitting on the crate holding her crutches in front of her, the moment she saw me she was scooting closer to the edge of the crate.

"Stay there, you got to be careful." I said hurriedly walking over to her helping her down to her feet where she slid the crutches under her arms.

"What happened? I saw Vince come out of the office, how much trouble are we in?" She asked.

"Correction, you aren't in trouble, I'm in trouble…"

"But-"

"Addie, I'm the one that drove and I'm the one that did this, it's my fault…" I said resting my hands on her shoulders.

"Then how much trouble are you going to be in?" Addie asked as she looked down at her feet, I knew she was waiting to hear the bad news, I moved my hands wrapping them around her waist as I stepped forward to where her head would lean against my chest, I kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know yet…Hunter is mad at me, he said he is going to set up a conference to determine my punishment but he said I could get suspended or fired…"

"Fired? You can't get fired…not because of this…" Addie said aggravated and more pissed than I have ever seen her, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Addie don't, I deserve whatever is decided…just let me deal with it…"

"Alex, they need to know what happened in that car…"

"But Addie, it doesn't matter what happened in the car, the point is I still drove drunk and the accident itself wouldn't have happened if I hadn't drunk…"Alex said.

"I think they will take it easier on you if you told them what had happened."

"Like they will believe me, plus they are going to look at the bigger picture….let's just enjoy whatever time we can get together before the conference so whatever happens happens and we had enjoyed whatever time we had together."

"What is going to happen if you get fired?" Addie asked seeing tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't want to think about it…we will figure something out, I'm not going to give up on us yet unless if you want to." I said not wanting to think about the possibility of getting fired nor the fact that if I did that it is going to be harder to see the love of my life which can end up breaking us up which was breaking my heart. I pressed my lips against the soft skin of her forehead wrapping her into a hug as much as I could just enjoying the cuddling we had going.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Mike asked as we both looked down the hall seeing Mike storming towards us.

"Cuddling?" Addie said.

"Not anymore, Alex, I thought you had learned your lesson from earlier…" Mike said giving me a dirty look.

"I'll catch you later Addie…" I said giving her a quick kiss before I walked down the hall keep looking back at her as I could tell she was letting into him before she let herself into Hunter's office, 'I thought I told her not to get involved but I couldn't expect any less from her.' I thought as I went to the locker room collecting my things before I headed out to find a ride to the hotel since I figured I wasn't welcomed back to Mike's house. "Hey Justin, where you staying tonight?" I asked going up to Justin Gabriel who was sitting at a table in catering.

"At the Hilton, why?" Justin asked.

"May I get a ride? I need to get a room for the night."

"What do you mean you need to get a room?" Maryse asked joining us at the table.

"I'm going to leave right now…excuse me." Justin said collecting his things leaving the area.

"Well, I didn't think I was welcomed back to your house after last night and Mike has made it pretty obvious that he is pissed off more than I knew at me…" I said.

"He did that to your lip?" Maryse asked grabbing my chin to look at it better, I'm assuming she just noticed my swollen lip.

"Yeah…that's not the point, I kind of need a place to stay without thinking I am going to die when I'm asleep." I said.

"You can still stay at our house, I won't let him kill you…"

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought you were mad at me?"

"I am mad at you but yet I am thankful for what you did, trying to look on the bright side…just sleep with one eye open, I'll try my best to keep him far enough away but I will never kick you out…" Maryse said.

"I don't get you Maryse."

"I don't get why Adora still wants to be with you after last night but there is some things we just never know…" Maryse said shrugging as she turned around to walk away.

"Thank you Maryse…" I said, she stopped turning around giving me a slight smirk.

"No problem…" Maryse said as she went to turn back around.

"I told Hunter…I came clean, I wanted them to find out from me…" I said, I figured she would want to know, she stopped turning back around walking the short distance back to me.

"What did he say?" Maryse asked as I leant against the table.

"He said he was going to call a conference and that I may get suspended or fired…" I said.

"Hate to say it Alex but you did realize that your actions come with consequences right?" Maryse asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know…you think Addie will leave me for someone else if I got fired?" I asked.

"Alex, she won't leave you if you got fired and if I know my sister, she won't let you get fired…plus, if she didn't leave you after last night, I think it will take a whole lot more than you getting fired to get her to break up with you." Maryse said.

"Okay…thanks Maryse…" I said smirking.

"No problem…" Maryse said as she patted me on the shoulder before she walked out.


	84. Chapter 84

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's ****Point of View-**

I headed towards where the offices were climbing onto a crate trying to prop my leg up and leant my crutches against the crate watching the doors that went into the offices when I saw Vince walk out of one, it was odd seeing him at an event but it was a Pay-Per-View.

"What'd you do?" Vince asked.

"Just a minor car accident, nothing too serious…" I said shrugging.

"You mean I have to wait a month or so until you recover to see the infamous Ouellet feud to take place?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir, it came at a bad time I know…" I said as he smirked.

"No worries, we can find something else to keep you busy." Vince said.

"Please do." I said smirking.

"We will…in the meantime, get people to sign that cast, it'll be worth a lot of money." Vince said as he smiled before he walked away, he was in a good mood oddly enough. I sat there watching the door that Vince had emerged from thinking that might be the one that Alex was in when he had finally emerged about 15 minutes later, I started scooting to the edge trying to get myself down without hurting myself more than I already was.

"Stay there, you got to be careful." Alex said hurriedly walking over to help me down to my feet and I slid the crutches under my arms.

"What happened? I saw Vince come out of the office, how much trouble are we in?" I asked.

"Correction, you aren't in trouble, I'm in trouble…"

"But-"

"Addie, I'm the one that drove and I'm the one that did this, it's my fault…" Alex said resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Then how much trouble are you going to be in?" I asked looking down at my feet waiting to hear this bad news that is to come when he moved his hands to wrap them around my waist and he stepped forward to where my head leant against his chest, I felt his lips press against the top of my head in a comforting gesture.

"I don't know yet…Hunter is mad at me, he said he is going to set up a conference to determine my punishment but he said I could get suspended or fired…"

"Fired? You can't get fired…not because of this…" I said aggravated, upset and pissed, "I'm going to go talk to him." I said determined to fix this now.

"Addie don't, I deserve whatever is decided…just let me deal with it…"

"Alex, they need to know what happened in that car…"

"But Addie, it doesn't matter what happened in the car, the point is I still drove drunk and the accident itself wouldn't have happened if I hadn't drunk…"Alex said.

"I think they will take it easier on you if you told them what had happened."

"Like they will believe me, plus they are going to look at the bigger picture….let's just enjoy whatever time we can get together before the conference so whatever happens happens and we had enjoyed whatever time we had together."

"What is going to happen if you get fired?" I asked feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't want to think about it…we will figure something out, I'm not going to give up on us yet unless if you want to." Alex said. Alex pressed his lips against my forehead wrapping me into a hug as much as he could, I was enjoying being wrapped into his embrace and knew that it will be harder to come around due to the shit storm that is ahead of us.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Mike asked as we both looked down the hall seeing Mike storming towards us.

"Cuddling?" I said.

"Not anymore, Alex, I thought you had learned your lesson from earlier…" Mike said giving Alex a dirty look, I looked to Alex who just glanced to me then back to Mike then to me.

"I'll catch you later Addie…" Alex said giving me a quick kiss before he walked down the hall seeing him keep glancing back at me.

"What the fuck is your issue Mike?"

"That man…"

"That man has a name and that man is the love of my life…"

"That man also drove drunk and gave you a broken leg…you must have gotten a concussion because you must have forgot what had happened."

"I know what exactly happened, more than you do so why don't you not jump to conclusions before you know all the facts?" I asked as I hobbled towards Hunters office letting myself into the office shutting the door behind me.

"Come in Addie, I'm not busy." Hunter joked.

"Hunter, I'm not in the mood…you can't fire Alex." I said.

"I don't want to if I don't have too…but he does need to learn from the mistake he had made…" Hunter said.

"He has learned already, don't you think the guilt of seeing me walking on my crutches and having to hear it from Mike everyday enough? Plus, he confessed what happened to you, that has to count for something…" I begged.

"He only told me because Mike attacked him out of the blue from how mad he was I'm assuming here…and don't tell me to play favorites because he is your boyfriend…he is just lucky I didn't finish him up myself, I don't know why your still with him Addie…you deserve better than someone that is stupid enough to drive drunk…"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? It was a fucking mistake and why does everyone jump to conclusions before they hear the whole story?" I asked.

"Then tell me the whole story because obviously I'm missing something."

"Like you will care, you said yourself you won't play favorites and it'll be bias so I won't waste my breath because you won't give a damn anyway…" I said as I hobbled out realizing that everyone was willing to jump on the bandwagon of saying Alex is a bad guy without giving him the benefit of the doubt. I couldn't believe these people, but I knew at least Maryse understood and knew what truly happened and that is why I love my sister because she at least listens and tells you exactly how she feels. I know she is still pissed and upset that it had happened, that Alex and I need to gain her trust back but at least she is at least supporting the fact that I want to stay with him, at least I think she is. I hobbled down the hall upset letting the tears roll out of my eyes, I went to the locker room seeing Maryse pick up her bag and she turned around.

"What happened?" Maryse asked dropping her bag before she walked over to me wrapping me into a hug.

"Its fine…" I said wiping at my eyes after we broke the hug.

"Alex already told me what happened with Hunter…"

"He did?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Yes…we can talk without you always being there, thanks to you I look to him sort of like my younger brother and I don't want to see bad things happen to him and glad he came to me to talk." Maryse said smirking.

"Me too…I guess we just got to wait…" I said.

"Yeah, there is nothing none of us can do but at least he did the right thing and confessed and went to Hunter to come clean, he could have been worse off if he had lied and let the cat come out of the bag further down the road."

"True, maybe they will take lightly on him…just don't want him to get fired…"

"He won't get fired, I don't see them being that harsh on him and I think Hunter said that just to get under his skin." Maryse said, I think she was right because Hunter tends to like to scare people and get under their skin, especially since he looks to me as a part of his family and wants to protect me and what better way to freak the man that I'm in love with is to threaten his career. "Come on, we are heading home…" Maryse said smiling.

"Alex coming?" I asked.

"Yes, why won't he?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"He is always welcomed at our house…" Maryse said.

"Mike shows differently." I said.

"You know never to listen or pay attention to Mike, he tends to be…spontaneous and doesn't think of his actions." Maryse said, I knew she was right as she pushed the door open and held it open as I walked back out the door heading to the car that was parked in the parking lot in which the security had moved over from the other parking lot and there was Mike and Alex but there was a big distance between the two, neither one talking to each other and as we arrived to the car Mike helped us load up the bag that Maryse was carrying and Alex helped me into the back seat, I couldn't help but to smile up at Alex as he leant into the car with his arm resting on the roof of the car and the other on the top of the door.

"Comfortable?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, will you have room with my crutches being back here with us?" I asked.

"More than enough room, don't you worry." Alex said smirking as I smiled back at him before he shut the door walking around to the other side climbing into the backseat with me but he made sure that the crutches weren't in his way.

"Where am I taking you Alex?" Mike asked as he begun backing out.

"He's staying at our house…" Maryse said.

"Is he?" Mike asked turning to look at my sister.

"Yes he is…your staying with us until Friday right?" Maryse asked looking back at Alex.

"Uh…sure if you guys don't mind…" Alex said, I couldn't help but to smile at the fact I can spend a whole week with my boyfriend.

"We don't mind at all…do we Mike?" Maryse said looking at Mike who was grumbling to himself before he let out a deep breath.

"No, not at all…but you get the couch." Mike said.

"Why does he get the couch?" I asked going to argue.

"Addie, don't argue…" Alex said grabbing my hand as I looked to him making eye contact knowing he was right that there was no reason to argue with Mike when he was angry so I let it go as Mike drove us the distance to his house. We went inside after they grabbed their duffel bags or any other bags they had took with them today, Mike pushed the door open holding it open for me to allow me to walk in then let the door close as Alex went to go step through but Alex grabbed the door before it got too close to hit him in the face. Alex stepped through holding the door open for Maryse that was behind him who was giving Mike an evil eye as I hobbled down the hall trying not to stay behind in that madness.

"Alex, you can leave your bags in Addie's room but you aren't allowed in there unless if the door is open." Mike said.

"No problem." Alex said.

"We're going to bed, let me put my things up and I'll come back down to grab you some things from the linen closet." Maryse said.

"I can get it for him." I said.

"I'll help her get it." Alex said.

"Good night." Mike said as he gave us one last look before he headed up the stairs as he kept looking back at us as Maryse gave us each a hug before he went around the banister to head to his and Maryse's room.

"Good night…" Maryse said as she headed up the stairs a few moments later, I headed back down the hall that we just came from to the linen closet and Alex was right behind me.

"Let me grab it." Alex said as he pulled down a pillow and a blanket for himself.

"I could have grabbed it." I said looking to him smirking.

"How would you expect to carry it when you have to walk with both crutches?" Alex asked smirking as he turned and begun walking back down the hall.

"I would have found a way, you can't always baby me, I have to be on crutches for a month and I need to learn how to do things for myself." I said as I hobbled behind him back to the living room where he tossed the pillow down to the opposing arm rest and he set the blanket down.

"You can learn how to accommodate some things but others you just need help doing, it is okay to ask for help sometimes." Alex said as he turned around, "Plus I owe you something for doing this to you."

"You don't owe me squat…every time you feel like you owe me something, you can give me a kiss." I said smirking as he smirked back as he stepped forward breaking the distance between us, he begun running a hand through my hair about to pull me in for a kiss when we heard someone clear their throat.

"I thought I had clearly said good night…" Mike said as we looked over seeing him standing at the entrance to the living room and in front of the stair well.

"Mike, leave those two alone and come back to bed." Maryse said, probably from the top of the stairs.

"I'm getting a glass of water, I'll be up in a few." Mike said looking behind him and up the stairwell then back to us, "Good night Addie…Alex." Mike said looking between us as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You want me to take your duffel?" I asked.

"No, it will be fine out here for the night. Good night Addie…I love you." Alex said.

"Blah blah blah…" Mike said rolling his eyes and made a goofy face as I looked back to Alex.

"Night…I love you too." I said smirking as I hobbled to my bedroom hoping that Mike doesn't do anything stupid as I got changed into my pajamas which took longer than I had planned with this brand new cast on my leg then climbed into bed making sure my crutches were nearby so I can get up in the middle of the night.


	85. Chapter 85

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.**

**Alex's Point of View-**

I watched as Addie walked into her room hearing a few bangs of her getting around on her crutches but I knew when I had broken my leg I had just as many problems. I looked at the door concerned hoping she was okay in there when Mike snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Hello? Earth to Alex, I'm talking to you." Mike said as I looked to the man in front of me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Time for bed, lay your ass down…" Mike said.

"What? Are you going to tuck me in now?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but I'm making sure your ass is staying on that couch."

"I'm not going to go into her room, you said I'm only allowed in there when she is awake." I recited back to him.

"Why should I trust you?" Mike asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, don't trust me…good night Mike." I said as I grabbed my pajamas from my duffel heading down the hall passing Mike to the bathroom changing heading back out seeing Mike standing in the door way of the kitchen sipping at the water he just poured I'm assuming as I went over putting my things back into my duffel before I stretched out across the couch pulling the blanket over myself. "May I watch your television?" I asked looking across the dark room at him.

"No, sleep without it." Mike said as he went in tossing his cup into the sink before he walked back out, "Good night Alex." He said smirking evilly, a smirk that I did not like as I watched him go around the wall and heard him going up the stairs, I put my hands under my head looking up at the ceiling then rolled over to look at the door wishing that I could lay in there with the girl that I love. I slowly was able to convince myself to fall asleep with a lot of work of counting sheep or thinking of things that weren't in my life situation trying to ease my mind and to make up for the lack of the television being on, plus trying to get used to the noises the houses made. I was awoken when I felt something smack me hard on the forehead, I grasped the spot on my forehead sitting up holding it tightly opening my eyes as I sat up seeing Mike standing beside me holding a knife scaring the shit out of me where I jumped up to the arm of the couch.

"Morning Alex." Mike said smiling evilly.

"Mike, I will double think what you are doing…" I said sticking my arm out trying to stop him and willing to communicate with him.

"I know what I'm doing…" Mike said as he stepped closer getting me to fall off the back of the couch causing a big thud and hitting everything as I tried to get to my feet but the best I could do was getting to my knees leaning back against his arm chair scared to death when Addie's door opened.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Addie asked.

"Nothing Addie…I was trying to see what Alex wanted for breakfast." Mike said as he moved his other hand from behind his back where he held a spatula, which was probably what hit me across the forehead that woke me up.

"Alex, what are you doing on the ground?" Addie asked.

"Nothing…Mike just scared me a tad and I fell…" I said which was partially true but partially a lie.

"Oh…I'm going to go get changed…" Addie said as I slowly got to my feet.

"What do you want?" Mike asked.

"I'll take whatever you're cooking." I said.

"I'm cooking ham and cheese omelettes, do you want some alcohol used instead of Pam to grease the pan?" Mike asked.

"No, Pam is fine…" I said.

"You sure, I think I have Jack Daniels in my cupboard somewhere, or do you want a shot of it to wash down your breakfast?"

"I don't drink with breakfast…" I said as he pointed the knife close to my face.

"Good…if you did, there might be blood added to the food I am cooking this morning." Mike said as he turned around heading back into the kitchen as I begun rubbing at the bruise that was already forming on my forehead as I begun folding the blanket that I had slept with to put back in the linen closet and carried both the blanket and pillow to the linen closet putting them up.

"What was that loud banging noise?" Maryse asked as she came down the stairs drying her hair.

"That was me, I fell off the couch, it was no big deal." I said shrugging.

"Oh my god, what happened to your forehead?" Maryse asked when Mike came out from the kitchen leaning against the doorframe.

"He hit his head on the coffee table, didn't you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that dang table took me out." I said going along with it.

"I'm so sorry, let me get you ice, don't need you swelling too much before Raw tonight." Maryse said when Addie emerged from her room again fully dressed now and more awake.

"Dang, what did you hit your head on?" Addie asked.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"It looks bad…" Addie said as she got closer when Maryse walked back out handing me a pack of frozen peas.

"Why frozen peas?" I asked.

"It's better than an ice pack and don't have any meat to put on that sucker, plus it's not a black eye so I doubt that meat would help." Maryse stated.

"Okay." I said holding it up to my forehead as Mike came out holding the spatula that he had smacked me with earlier.

"Breakfast is ready…" Mike said as he then looked to me giving me a dirty look before we went into the kitchen. "This one is yours Alex." Mike said as he handed me a specific plate, I looked at it as he handed it to me worried that he had done something to that specific omelette and that is why he is pretty much pushing it off on me but what he had done to it I didn't know. I stared at it then looked up to him forcing myself to smile.

"Thanks Mike." I said as Maryse grabbed two plates off the counter.

"What is different between his and ours?" Addie asked.

"He wanted a different cheese on his." Mike said.

"Yeah, I'm not a big cheddar cheese fan." I said.

"Oh…okay…" Addie said as I followed behind Maryse and Addie to the living room where I stared at the omelette thinking of what Mike could possibly have done to it and I could think of two disgusting things he could have done, that being he could have spit in it at some point or blew some snot in it but yet I knew if I didn't eat it then people would know something was up and how do I know if he did or didn't? Mike emerged from the kitchen carrying his own plate and a mug of coffee.

"Anyone else want some coffee?" Mike asked.

"I'll take some." Addie said.

"I'll get you a cup…" I said as I got up leaving my plate on the coffee table thinking that it will be safe there with Maryse and Addie there to watch it, "Maryse you want some?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good…thanks though." Maryse said smirking as I nodded heading into the kitchen where I poured Addie and I cups of coffee making it the way that I knew that Addie would like it, carried both coffee cups out handing Addie hers before I sat down beside her to set my coffee cup onto the coffee table picking up my plate dreading to start eating the omelette but my stomach reminded me how hungry I was and the fact that Maryse and Addie were sitting beside me eating theirs like it was no big deal so I begun eating away at my omelette trying not to gross myself out over something that may not be in it. After breakfast, we didn't really clean our dishes much before we gathered our things to head to San Diego for the Raw taping that night knowing what the taping is going to consist of and that is Mike beating the crap out of me. We got to the arena going inside, I went and did my thing letting Addie to go do things with Maryse before she hobbled over to me in the gorilla position.

"Alex, can you do me a favor?" Addie asked as she looked to her feet as I stood in front of her running my hand through her beautiful blonde hair.

"Absolutely, what?" I asked.

"Don't get hurt, protect yourself and fight back."

"I can't…"

"I don't want to come to these events if all I am going to see is you getting beat up, it breaks my heart and I can't stand seeing you getting hurt day in and day out."

"I won't get hurt…it won't be for much longer sweetie…" I said as I knew she doesn't want me to get hurt nor see it because I am sure I will feel the same if it was the other way around.

"I don't want you getting hurt, especially with Mike being this angry, he's a loose cannon." Addie said.

"Addie, I got it…trust me…" I said as I slowly slid my arms around her holding her tightly to my embrace kissing the top of her head, I was worried myself about what was to take place out there in the ring and the question is do I fight back or do I let him to continue laying into me like last night then I have this girl that I love worried about my safety, which I'm not blaming her about being.

"Alex, before you go out, here." Hunter said walking up to me handing me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Information for your conference." Hunter said as he looked to Addie then back to me, "Good luck…" He said before he bowed out and walked back where he came.

"Let this not worry you either…I am going to take care of this." I said shaking the envelope that I now hold.

"How can I not worry Alex?" She asked as I saw tears in her eyes, I gently wiped at her eyes to catch any tears that had escaped and I hated seeing any girl cry.

"I know that you're going to worry even if I tell you not too because I'm worried but I don't want to sit here and let my worries ruin what we can do…there is nothing we can do right now besides wait and enjoy each other's presence." I said smiling as she made eye contact with me than begun playing with the tips of her hair.

"I love you Alex." She said as she tried to give me a kiss but she was having issues with her crutches and her cast, after a few failed attempts I finally leant down pressing my lips to hers for a passionate kiss that I can never forget and know that I will miss them if it ever came to that. Mike came to the gorilla position where he stiffened up the moment he saw us in each other's embrace.

"Alex, we have a show to do and I think you can find better use of your time Addie." Mike said looking to Addie, I looked from Mike to Addie who seemed a little offended.

"But I want-" Addie went to say.

"It doesn't matter what you want, you got to do what you got to do and that doesn't not entail making out with Alex." Mike said.

"Mike, it's fine…Addie, maybe you should go sit down and ice your leg, it's got to be killing you." I said turning to look at her.

"You are…" Addie said.

"I'm just saying you don't want to make your leg worse." I said giving her a reassuring look and she nodded.

"Good luck." She said as she gave Mike a dirty look before she hobbled away.

"Alex, this is what is going to happen…I am going to go out to the ring and call you out in which your music would play and you make your entrance. I am going to fire you and harass you in which I want you to attack me which will end in a big brawl." Mike explained and I simply nodded as we went to the stairs not speaking and Mike was on top of the stairs waiting for his cue as I was reminding myself and trying to convince myself I have to hit him but know that he will make it worse when he fights back. I noticed I was still holding onto the envelope folding it up and putting it in the inside pocket of my jacket before I heard Mike's music hit and realized that I will never be using that music ever again in my life, well not in the near future. I climbed up to be in the position Mike was in watching the monitors that the tech guys were sitting behind waiting for my cue, not only from Mike but from my music. Mike did his promo like he said he was going to do and my music hit when it was time for me to go down to join Mike in the ring, I hadn't heard that song in years if that and I headed down the ramp staring intently at Mike knowing what was to come next in this promo when I climbed into the ring being face to face with Mike, I didn't even bother getting a microphone from the PA down there because I didn't need a microphone when Mike claimed he had fired me as his personal assistant and that I was free to leave along with giving me other insults. I turned around to head back up the ramp to the back but he grabbed my arm turning me around to face him and I looked from his arm up to make eye contact with him. "Hit me." Mike said in a teasing manner knowing that I should, I looked around at the crowd who was chanting and cheering for me to hit him.

"No…" I said as I pulled his arm off mine trying to go but he grabbed my arm again turning me around again but this time he meant business because he took it amongst himself to punch me getting the crowd to go crazy and boo him relentlessly, that was the first time I had ever heard that many people chanting and cheering my name, it was an amazing feeling to hear that.

"Fight back." Mike said as he went to punch me again, by this point I wasn't even protecting myself and letting him punch me relentlessly, he wasn't even throwing the fake punches like we were trained to do knowing that the big bump and bruise I already had is going to be worse along with having a black eye and that my lip has already been cut back open. I dealt with the pain until I had reached the highest amount of pain and the small voice of what Addie had said rung in the back of my mind.

"Don't get hurt, protect yourself and fight back." Addie had said more specifically repeated knowing good well she was probably in the back watching this probably furious with myself and Mike for what is taking place, even though this time it seemed more scripted than the other day but it does seem like he is letting out just as much anger than then, but along with letting tears roll out of her beautiful blue eyes out of worries of me being injured. I looked to the camera seeing the red light on knowing that camera was rolling.

"I love you Addie." I mouthed before I face forward seeing Mike still on top of me going for another swing letting his fist meet my already hurt temple before I shoved him off me and pinned him to the mat this time around letting out a couple punches on him before I stopped my arm looking down at Mike who already had blood rolling out of his nose looking to my hand then back to him. "I'm done…" I said getting up sticking my hand out to help him up.

"What are you doing? You're ruining everything." Mike said furiously.

"It's not worth it…I'm done with this…" I said pointing to my pretty sore face, "I'm not going to fight you like this…not under these circumstances…" I said as I then begun walking to the ropes climbing out to stand on the apron looking into the ring at Mike who was looking back at me confused as I jumped off the apron turning when I landed on my feet and headed up the ramp glancing back at Mike who was now back to his feet leaning against the ropes. I was done with all of this bull shit and who was I to continue this fighting, I never liked fighting over nonsense.

"Alex…wait right there…" Mike said as I got to the stage turning around to see what he had to say. "This isn't done…next week…you, me, in this squared ring….no disqualification…" Mike said, I nodded as I knew then that I was going to have to step up my game and not let him beat me this bad and fight back, not to be scared to fight back because honestly I don't need this much and I have proven to him thus far that I was done taking this crap. I went backstage heading down the steps going straight to the medic before Addie could find me, they patched up my lip along with putting some ice on the bruise on my forehead along with putting some on the eye that was obviously going to turn into a black eye. I sat there when Mike came into the same room and we looked to each other, nothing was said but he walked across the room to the other bench to be checked by the other medic for his bloody nose. "Good punch." Mike said as he had his head tilted back.

"I can say the same for you…" I said trying not to let out a few chuckles.

"What is worse? This or when I accidentally hit you in the head with that Money in the Bank briefcase?" Mike asked, for once he is joking around but I think it's because he can't reach across this room and smack me.

"This, for sure…" I said.

"Well, Alex, there is nothing much we can do with you…your lip is now stitched up, I will take the stitches out this weekend…put ice on that bruise on your forehead and preferably frozen meat on that eye…" The medic said.

"How long you think until they all heal?" I asked.

"Give them a week at the most…you are usually a quick healer…" The medic said giving me a smile.

"Thanks." I said smiling as I got up giving Mike a nod before I headed out finding myself a water bottle and a place where I could be alone to clear my head a little to think of everything that is going on.


	86. Chapter 86

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

After we ate a wonderful breakfast that Mike had cooked for us, it took us at least 20-30 minutes to get settled into the car due to loading up the bags and the difficulty with my giant cast and crutches that always get in the way before Mike begun the drive to San Diego where Raw was being taped that night. We arrived to the arena in time to check in, we ate at catering, at least Maryse and I since Mike and Alex had to go suit up for their in ring promo, which meant I got to see Alex in a suit of sorts which I always enjoyed seeing him wear. Maryse escorted me to find Alex and I escorted Alex to the gorilla position. Alex stepped in front of me running his hand through my hair gently smirking happily.

"Alex, can you do me a favor?" I asked looking to my feet as he ran his hand through my hair again.

"Absolutely, what?" Alex asked.

"Don't get hurt, protect yourself and fight back."

"I can't…"

"I don't want to come to these events if all I am going to see is you getting beat up, it breaks my heart and I can't stand seeing you getting hurt day in and day out." I said honestly.

"I won't get hurt…it won't be for much longer sweetie…" Alex said.

"I don't want you getting hurt, especially with Mike being this angry, he's a loose cannon." I said knowing Mike enough that when he gets that mad, especially like he was yesterday, he is literally a loose cannon and he won't know what his strength is or what he is going to do, much like when he is in a good mood and having fun, he can do the weirdest but funniest things because he doesn't care.

"Addie, I got it…trust me…" Alex said as he slid his arms around me holding me tightly to his embrace kissing the top of my head.

"Alex, before you go out, here." Hunter said walking up to Alex handing him an envelope.

"What's this?" Alex asked, I was just as curious as he was.

"Information for your conference." Hunter said as he looked to me then back to Alex, "Good luck…" He said before he bowed out and walked back where he came.

"Let this not worry you either…I am going to take care of this." Alex said shaking the envelope that he was now holding even though I couldn't help to worry knowing inside that envelope held a date along with other information that may pertain to his future with this company and I was somehow involved in it.

"How can I not worry Alex?" I asked feeling tears coming to my eyes, Alex gently wiped at my eyes catching tears that had escaped.

"I know that you're going to worry even if I tell you not too because I'm worried but I don't want to sit here and let my worries ruin what we can do…there is nothing we can do right now besides wait and enjoy each other's presence." Alex said smiling as I made eye contact with him then he began playing with the tips of my hair.

"I love you Alex." I said as I tried to give him a kiss but I was having issues with balancing on my crutches and with my cast weighing my foot down, after a few failed attempts Alex finally leant down pressing his lips to mine for a passionate kiss, one that I always loved receiving and will hate losing if it had to come to it. Mike came to the gorilla position where he stiffened up the moment he saw us in each other's embrace.

"Alex, we have a show to do and I think you can find better use of your time Addie." Mike said looking to me, Alex looked from Mike to me.

"But I want-" I went to say.

"It doesn't matter what you want, you got to do what you got to do and that does not entail making out with Alex." Mike said.

"Mike, it's fine…Addie, maybe you should go sit down and ice your leg, it's got to be killing you." Alex said turning to look at me.

"You are…" I begun to argue with him.

"I'm just saying you don't want to make your leg worse." Alex said giving me a reassuring look and I nodded knowing he was right.

"Good luck." I said giving Mike a dirty look before I hobbled away to get a seat in the monitor room that they always have set up, they call it the green room which I never understood but I called it the monitor room because it always had 1-3 different monitors playing what was being filmed out in the ring. I sat down watching the screen when Mike came out to the ring doing his promo and fired Alex like he was 'supposed' to, it got to the point where Alex was to attack Mike and he didn't. I was a little proud of Alex for not doing it, that is just Alex though he hates fighting and confronting people like that, but Mike did the favor of starting the fight and Alex just took it, I don't know what got into him and I was getting furious with Mike for attacking Alex for not attacking him like he was supposed to and I could tell that Mike was not throwing fake punches either so I knew Alex was feeling the pain. I was also furious and worried about Alex's well being when Alex looked to the camera almost like he was making eye contact with me reading his lips as he said 'I love you.' I smiled when I read that before he reversed it and punched at Mike a couple of times before he stopped himself, I was slightly proud when Alex stopped himself getting up trying to help Mike up but Mike refused the help and I couldn't tell what they were saying to each other but I could tell Mike had a bloody nose. Alex climbed out and begun wandering up the ramp when Mike made the announcement that there was to be a match next Monday and it'll be a no disqualification match which frightened me a little. I nodded as I watched Alex nod as well before he went behind the curtain when Mike stayed in the ring a little while longer before he headed to the back. I sat there thinking about things wanting to clear my head about what I had just saw when I decided I wanted and needed to talk to Mike about what truly happened in hopes that will help make Mike less angry with Alex and help speed up the process of clearing the air between everyone as I finally got to my feet with the crutches properly under my arms hobbling to the men's locker room seeing Justin leaning against the wall outside it talking to a red head that looked like the male version of Wendy's.

"Hey Addie, how's the leg?"

"Hey J. Gabe, it's still attached unfortunately." I said smirking.

"This is Heath." Justin said as I shook the red head's hand.

"Nice to meet you Heath, sorry to interrupt but has Mike came back to the locker room yet?" I asked curiously.

"You just missed him, he came back for a few moments then headed back out to go to the medic for his nose…who did that to him?" Justin asked.

"Alex." I answered.

"We miss everything." Heath said.

"Is anyone else in there?" I asked nodding to the door that led into the locker room.

"Not that I know of, everyone is pretty much cleared out for now…why?" Justin asked.

"May I go in and sit until Mike returns? I really need to talk to him." I asked.

"Sure, go ahead and we will play guard." Justin said as he opened the door for me until I cleared it and he came in helping me rest my leg along the bench and put the crutches somewhere safe but yet close for me to grab if I needed them.

"Thanks Justin." I said smiling.

"No problem…but may I ask you something personal?" Justin asked as he got to the door about to push it open when he got done asking me.

"Sure." I said shrugging.

"Why are you still with Alex? I mean, I know you guys love each other and I have seen you guys around and you two are quite cute together, but why are you with him if he did that to your foot?" Justin asked.

"He didn't do this because he wanted to…it was a mistake and we all make mistakes…this could have happened by stepping off the curb wrong…I love Alex and you got to accept the consequences and the baggage that comes with the ones that you love…may I ask you a question from a outside persons point of view?" I asked.

"It's only fair." He said giving me that adorable smile and a slight shrug.

"Why is everyone treating it like he abused me? It's not like he physically beat me until my leg broke, he made the mistake of driving drunk which led to a car accident, yes car accidents are a serious situation much like drunk driving, but never understood why you all are jumping on this bandwagon like he is some guy that abuses women." I stated.

"That is a good question…maybe because your such a sweet girl that everyone loves and hate seeing you hurt and everyone knows how serious drunk driving can be, we all have heard the horror stories and maybe we are just worried since it had happened once that maybe it'll happen again…but hey, I'm happy for you two…I have never seen Alex that happy before and he definitely lucked out on you." Justin said as he winked before he walked out, I couldn't help but to smile and think I can see a good foreseeable friendship with him even if we don't hang out that much like Cena and I, but I can definitely see us becoming good acquaintances. I sat there trying to put together what I want to say to Mike when he came back and when the door opened I knew it must be Mike or Justin since he had promised he won't let anyone come in unless if it is Mike or himself. When Mike came around the brown wooden door with tissue shoved up the nostril of his nose and he looked tired and beat up knowing he had a rough night, which I saw.

"What's wrong Addie? You never wait for me in here unless if something is wrong or bothering you." Mike said.

"It's a little bit of both." I said when Mike let out a deep breath straddling the bench in front of me.


	87. Chapter 87

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.****

**Mike's Point of View-**

I got changed into a suit that I thought would be good for tonight's Raw since I knew I wasn't going to be doing a match, I headed out to make-up and hair having them spray more hairspray and last look over before they let me go to the gorilla position where I saw Addie and Alex cuddled together, Alex's arms wrapped around her and I begun to feel anger in me giving them both dirty looks.

"Alex, we have a show to do and I think you can find better use of your time Addie." I said.

"But I want-" Addie went to say.

"It doesn't matter what you want, you got to do what you got to do and that doesn't not entail making out with Alex." I retorted.

"Mike, it's fine…Addie, maybe you should go sit down and ice your leg, it's got to be killing you." Alex said turning to look at her.

"You are…" Addie said.

"I'm just saying you don't want to make your leg worse." Alex said and she nodded.

"Good luck." She said as she gave me a dirty look before she hobbled away.

"Alex, this is what is going to happen…I am going to go out to the ring and call you out in which your music would play and you make your entrance. I am going to fire you and harass you in which I want you to attack me which will end in a big brawl." I explained before I went to the top of the stairs to wait for my cue and watched the monitor that the tech guys were watching. My music hit and the tech gave me my cue to exit the curtain heading down the ramp to the thousands of cheers and boos from the crowd when I got to the ring and handed a microphone. I did the promo that creative had written adding my own personal touch to it when Alex's music hit when I asked for him to join me in the ring. When Alex got into the ring I went on giving him insult over insult along with firing him as my own personal assistant which was supposed to begin the feud between us, after I had fired him Alex turned around to head back up the ramp to the back but I grabbed his arm turning him around to face me and Alex looked from my hand that was on his arm up to make eye contact with me. "Hit me." I said in a teasing manner, hearing the crowd that was chanting and cheering for him to hit me.

"No…" Alex said as he pulled my hand off his arm trying to go but I grabbed his arm again turning him around again but this time I punched him getting the crowd to go crazy and boo me relentlessly.

"Fight back." I said as I punched him again when he looked to the camera as I continued laying into him.

"I love you Addie." I noticed him mouth before he looked back at me before he shoved me off him and pinned me to the mat punching me a couple times before he stopped his arm looking down at me, I could feel blood rolling down my upper lip. "I'm done…" Alex said getting up sticking his hand out to help me up, I looked at his extended hand and didn't know what to do, but knew that I couldn't grab it for help.

"What are you doing? You're ruining everything." I said furiously at him for ruining this promo.

"It's not worth it…I'm done with this…" Alex said pointing to his busted up face, "I'm not going to fight you like this…not under these circumstances…" Alex said as he climbed out of the ring heading up the ramp looking back at me as I slowly got to me feet slightly impressed by him by growing up and knowing when to stop and it showed a lot to me, no matter how mad I am.

"Alex…wait right there…" I said when he got to the stage turning around to face me which symbolized that I could continue on, "This isn't done…next week…you, me, in this squared ring….no disqualification…" I said as I walked around the ring a little while before I dropped to the mat rolling out from below the bottom rope walking up the ramp heading to the locker room first to try to stop my bloody nose myself before I decided to head to the medic. When I got into the medic station, Alex was sitting there having ice on his face, I stiffened up and didn't want to be in there with him but yet I wasn't that angry, I figured I should try to be civil. "Good punch." I said as I sat down tilting my head back.

"I can say the same for you…" Alex said as we both tried not to let out a few chuckles.

"What is worse? This or when I accidentally hit you in the head with that Money in the Bank briefcase?" I asked.

"This, for sure…" Alex said.

"Well, Alex, there is nothing much we can do with you…your lip is now stitched up, I will take the stitches out this weekend…put ice on that bruise on your forehead and preferably frozen meat on that eye…" The medic said.

"How long you think until they all heal?" Alex asked.

"Give them a week at the most…you are usually a quick healer…" The medic said giving him a smile.

"Thanks." Alex said smiling as he got up giving me a nod before he headed out of the room. I stayed in the room with the medics until my nose slowed down and they confirmed my nose wasn't broken but was close to it so it may bleed on and off for a while and that this weekend I may have to wear a cast of sorts to not make it worse.

"We are going to put a tampon of sorts up your nose to help stop the bleeding." The medic said as she started opening the wrapper.

"You know, I will just stick with toilet paper, thank you." I said as I stopped them.

"Okay, if you want but these work the best." She said as I nodded as she grabbed some tissue letting me slide it up my nose as far as I could before I headed back to the locker room seeing Justin pretty much standing guard of the locker room.

"Hey Gabriel." I said, I knew he hated that and Wade is usually the only one that calls him that but I liked it to an extent.

"Hey, Addie is in there waiting for you." Justin said.

"Thanks…you single?"

"Why does that matter?" He asked confusedly.

"Just curious." I said shrugging.

"Yes and don't go trying to hook me up, I don't trust you with my love life."

"Fine, suit yourself." I said opening the door going into the room seeing Addie sitting on the bench with her broken foot propped up onto the bench and her crutches resting against the lockers.

"What's wrong Addie? You never wait for me in here unless if something wrong or bothering you." I said.

"It's a little bit of both." Addie said knowing instantly that this won't be good so I straddled the bench facing her letting out a deep breath.

"Talk to me." I said.

"I am pissed at you right now, I get it your trying to stick up for me which I knew you would considering how close we are and that you look to me as a younger sister, truly I'm honored at that fact but I do not appreciate the way you are treating my boyfriend. He is a grown adult and doesn't need you there beating him down with every mistake he makes…" Addie begun to state when I interrupted her to state my opinion thus far.

"A mistake? You call that a mistake? Addie look at your foot!" I said gesturing to the cast on her foot.

"Just shut the fuck up Mike and let me talk, I would stand up and pace which I commonly do but my foot is far too pissed to allow me to do so…Alex and I both made a mistake that night, we BOTH decided to drink a little too much that night in which I have not done in years since I went out with Zack and Dolph when I was on tour with you guys for those few months. I am sure as hell that Alex has never done anything like that before, he may have gotten drunk before but he has yet to drive while under the influence…one fucking mistake that we had made that night, you know how many people make that mistake Mike? You want to know how many people die from that mistake? You should just be happy that neither of us died in that car and let me tell you I almost did if it wasn't for Alex…you know what happened when our car went to flip over however many times that it flipped?" Addie asked as I shook my head no knowing not to speak when she was in one of these ranting angry moods. "My seat belt came unhooked causing me to become a free moving body and now that my body was free from the restraint of the seat belt, I was flung off my seat in which I hit my head and was about to fly out the front window before it shattered with the force of the car being flipped and with the speed that Alex was driving behind it, Alex dived across the car grabbing me by the waist holding me down so I won't go flying out the window and eventually die from the impact of hitting the ground or any other objects I may or may not have hit along the path of being thrown from that car. Alex equally saved my life that night in the process of making his mistake. How big of a deal is his mistake? Yes, it was stupid for either of us to decide to drive drunk and we have learned to never do that again but I personally think that my life is worth more than hanging onto the bad of the situation…so next time know all the facts before you go accusing and beating the shit out of someone because you're so angry with them for 'hurting' someone you love when the truth of the matter they saved that person's life and a broken leg is a broken leg healed in about a month's time where death is an instant decision. Alex has apologized multiple times to you I'm sure for this mistake and he is guilty as fuck over this, every day he is reminded of that night when he sees me hobbling on these damn crutches that I hate with a passion and do you not think that he doesn't think about what had happened that night every day of his life? He almost lost the girl he loves…honestly, I think he has been tortured enough as it is rather than dealing with your dumbass again…" Addie said as she pulled herself to her feet grabbing her crutches and started hobbling towards the door.

"May I speak to you?" I asked not even turning around.

"You're not worth my time, I came to share that tidbit with you and next time you go to punch him again, just think that I will punch you for him, you know how hard I punch, and because Alex may not have the guts to fight you back but you know I do because I'm not afraid of you and I am not giving up on my relationship with him, needless of what you say or feel and you just have to deal with it." Addie said as she pushed the door open struggling to get out with her crutches, I sat there letting what she said sink in of what took place in that car that night. I was angry at Alex still because driving drunk is not a laughing matter, it is a serious matter so he needs to learn that this was a serious manner and that he shouldn't do it again, what happened that night could have been prevented and maybe he did make a 'mistake' but it was a dumb one that had risked both their lives, her life more than his it sounds like, and it made me more angry because I could have lost two people that I cared about even though I don't let on how much I care for Alex. Yet when Addie told me this story, I felt a little bit more proud of Alex and it kind of redeemed his character a tad because he saved her from what could have turned into a worse accident than it was, honestly who would have known what would have happened if she did fly from that car. I couldn't process it all at that moment, I got up changing out of this suit I was wearing that needed to be washed because I had gotten blood on it and changed into more comfortable clothes to make the 4 hour drive home with Maryse, Addie and Alex. Alex was nowhere to be found and I assumed he didn't want to be found, I pulled out my phone texting Maryse that I was heading to the car ready to go and I figured Addie would find Alex if anybody could and I knew I had to make a stop at the gas station to refill the car and grab some coffee.


	88. Chapter 88

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.****

**Alex's Point of View-**

I sat by myself not even getting the guts to open the envelope, it wasn't because I didn't want to even though I didn't, but I think it was because I feared what it had to say on the inside. What if it told me they decided against a conference and just wanted to terminate me after my feud? What if it said that they didn't want to do a conference and that they were going to overlook that one time thing? I honestly never got into trouble like this before so I didn't know what to expect and I learned to never do this again, I don't like this at all. I had never gotten drunk, when I did I was always at home or had a ride from a designated driver nor have I ever gotten into this much trouble at any job I had held or at school or at home. I sat there thinking about everything that popped in my head or whatever led to something else. I sat there until I felt my phone begin vibrating from a text from Addie saying that they were loading up the car now and was curious where I was. I wrote her back saying I'll be right there as I climbed off the crate I was sitting on heading to the locker room grabbing my things not even bothering to change out of the bloodied suit I was wearing heading out to the parked car where Mike was leaning against side of the car with the trunk already open waiting for me to toss my things in it.

"You weren't drinking were you?" Mike asked seriously.

"You know WWE more than I do that they don't serve beer at catering." I said as I set my bag into the trunk slamming it closed afterwards.

"You could have snuck it in." Mike said smirking.

"Where have I been besides in the car with you and your house?" I asked as he got a serious expression realizing that I was right.

"Just get in the car." Mike said as I climbed into the back seat buckling up, Addie smirked and she looked like she was ready to fall asleep at any given moment, oddly I was wide awake at the moment much like Mike who seemed tired yet he was awake. Mike drove us to the nearest gas station where he bought gas for his car and went inside purchasing some coffee for himself, I would have went and bought myself some but by this time Addie was cuddled into my embrace resting his head against my shoulder, she wasn't asleep yet but she was already comfortable, I had my arm wrapped around her rubbing at her upper arm as Mike got back into the car starting the car driving us to the highway and pulled onto it for the long drive home. I held Addie as close and still as I could so her head won't bump up and down onto my shoulder with the bumps that may be on the highway, after being on the highway for no more than 15 minutes she was out like a light. I kissed at the top of her head smelling the scent of her shampoo still in her hair and turned to face ahead seeing Mike glancing back at Addie and myself as I held Addie close as she slept, throughout the car ride I could hear her whimpering, moaning and sometimes I saw tears coming out of her eyes like she was crying, I don't know what she was dreaming but it wasn't something good I could tell that. "Is she okay?" Mike asked.

"I think she's having a bad dream…was always told not to wake someone if they are having a bad dream." I said as Maryse shot up from her dead asleep state getting both Mike and I let out a chuckle, she stayed awake rest of the trip home and I didn't speak much but listened to their conversation. Mike pulled into their garage closing the garage door when it was clear and Addie was still fast asleep letting out a whine of sorts.

"Are you going to wake her?" Maryse asked turning around.

"No, I'll just carry her in if one of you can grab her crutches…" I said.

"I'll do it, Maryse you can go up to bed because I know how tired you are." Mike said as she nodded as I opened my door sliding out and pulled her gently to the edge of the back seat picking her up into my embrace, it was much like what a husband would his wife on their wedding day leaving the back door open for Mike to grab the crutches as I headed into the house and Maryse held the door open for me as I carefully slid in through the doorway not to hit her foot nor head then carried her to her bedroom where her door was still open laying her gently along her bed and I started covering her up with the blanket, during so she flung up trying to catch her breath and she looked flat out scared, I sat down on the edge of her bed gently grasping her arm with one hand and went to run a hand through her hair.

"Addie, you okay?" I asked as she looked over to me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Alex!" She said out of almost fright but joy as she leant over wrapping her arms around me hearing her sobbing into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her rubbing at her back and playing with the ends of her hair.

"Sh Addie, it's okay…" I said in a whisper trying to calm her down some when Mike walked in.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked when Addie started to break away from my grasp to sit up properly wiping at her eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Addie said.

"May I ask about what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want to relive it…" She said shaking her head no, I looked back to Mike as he set the crutches aside and I looked back to Addie going to stand up, "No, don't go!" Addie said reaching out grabbing my hand pulling me back to sit down with her.

"Alex, you can stay in here for the night…door must stay open though at all times and you never know when I'm going to be popping in." Mike said, I nodded as he turned around walking out as I looked back to Addie and I reached out running a hand through her blonde hair and the roots were wet with sweat, it must have been some nightmare. I stood up walking around the bed slipping my shoes off and not bothering to going to get my bag to change out of my clothes, I didn't want to leave Addie alone as I slid under the covers on her bed to lay beside her and wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me. Addie rested her head against my chest and I kissed the top of her head before I rested my chin against her head as she scooted closer to me allowing me to hold her closer to make her feel safer from whatever she had dreamt.

"I love you Addie." I said as I went to kiss the top of her head again.

"I love you too Alex…" I heard Addie say before she wiggled in my grip to scoot up my body so she could give me a light kiss on the lips smirking afterwards.

"You need to get some sleep and not have another nightmare." I said running a hand through her hair.

"I won't with you here protecting me." She said as she scooted closer to me, she rested her head against the curve of my neck, I tightened my grip around her waist holding her close to me to make her feel safe in my arms and I think it worked because she was out within the next ten minutes and when she was finally asleep, I felt more comfortable letting myself relax and fall asleep myself to get some sleep before Mike will come wake me rudely in the morning.


	89. Chapter 89

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.****

**Alex's Point Of View-**

I slept as lightly as I could until I was woken up by a light kiss to the lips and I let out a slight moan before I slowly opened my eyes staring into the blue eyes of Addie's.

"Good morning…you seem better." I said smirking noticing she was a lot calmer, I reached out running my hand through the roots of her hair.

"I feel better…thanks for staying with me last night."

"I love staying with you, no need to thank me." I said smirking.

"Well, sorry about the nightmare mess last night…" She said sheepishly as she moved her head to look down.

"No problem…may I ask what your nightmare was about now?" I asked.

"I was more like reliving our car accident but oddly I was afraid of the outcome even though I know how it ends." She said as the corner of her lip lifted up for a small smirk but I could tell she was uncomfortable about talking about it and was sheepish.

"I'm sorry Addie…I didn't mean for this to happen…" I said feeling bad about it.

"No, it's fine….I'm remembering more vivid details about the crash that I couldn't remember earlier…it is slowly piecing together…like I remembered most of it but there are times where my memory is choppy and it is slowly clearing up those choppy spots and it is great to an extent." She explained.

"But still, you shouldn't be reliving it…if I hadn't crashed the-" I went to say but Addie pressed her lips to mine, the kiss broke and she was smirking before she rested her fingers against my lips lightly tracing my bottom lip.

"Alex, it's fine…you're here to protect me…I wouldn't change it for anything…" She said smiling as she made eye contact with me smiling. I grabbed her hand pressing my lips to the back of her hand when I heard a knock at the door, we both looked over seeing Mike leaning against the door frame with his arms now crossed.

"Morning…how are you feeling Addie?" Mike asked.

"Better…" She said as she sat up leaning back against her two hands as I rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed knowing I had to get up.

"That's good…I am making lunch…" Mike said.

"You have never cooked this much since ever…" Addie joked.

"Well, we have food in the house to be cooked…" Mike said as I stood up stretching, "I got the other bathroom ready if you want to shower Alex." Mike said.

"Thanks…I really should get out of these clothes…" I said looking down seeing some dried blood on the shirt since I didn't to change last night and I honestly didn't care.

"I will say so, I'll go with you to the car to grab your bag." Mike said as I moved Addie's crutches closer to the bed so if she wanted to get up she could. I followed Mike to the garage where I grabbed my bag from the trunk of his car and he locked his car back up before he followed me into the house and I went to their spare bathroom with my bag. I noticed the clean towels they just put in there along with bottles of shampoo and body wash. "You can use any of the towels needed, not sure if you have your own shampoo and stuff but it's in there…turn the knob all the way to the right if you want hot, I'm sure you can figure that out and if you want to turn the shower head out pull that plug thing out on the bath tub faucet." Mike said trying to teach me how to use the shower.

"Thanks Mike, I think I got it." I said.

"No problem." Mike said, it was quite odd that he was being nice but I guess he was just being a good hostess so I locked the bathroom door behind him as I begun shuffling through my bag pulling out a new outfit and other accessories I will need to complete my showering or grooming rituals. I begun to take my clothes off when the letter dropped out of the pocket of my jacket as I was taking it off, I knelt down picking it up standing back up holding it in between my fingers just looking at it before putting it in a safe spot on the sink for me to grab later still not wanting to open it. I showered up and begun putting everything back up when I almost forgot about the letter sliding it into my pocket for later before I emerged from the bathroom with the towel I just used in one hand and my bag in the other.

"Where can I put the dirty towel?" I asked as I got to the living room.

"There is a hamper in my closet, you can put it in there." Addie said as I nodded, "You can also drop your bag off in there too." She said smirking as I smiled too as I headed into her room putting my bag aside in a place where it won't interfere with her walking with her crutches and I found this hamper she was talking about putting the towel in there before I walked back out when Mike walked out carrying a couple of plates with sandwiches and chips on it.

"May I take mine outside? I got to call my parents." I said.

"You can take it anywhere, I don't care where you go." Mike said sternly as I nodded as he handed me one of the plates heading out to the backyard they had, it was beautiful out and I slid the door close behind me where I put the plate onto the table that was out there sitting into a chair next to it calling my parents talking to them and their concerns about this 'storyline' Mike and I are doing and I knew they were going to be upset and worried about it since I was truly getting injured to an extent. I told them about the car accident and that made my mom the most upset to the point she hung up on me which she has never done. I felt horrible because I have never made my mom that upset or that disappointed in me before so it was hard to tell her knowing that it'll happen. I sat there leaning forward on my forearms that were resting on my thighs holding my phone between my hands that were placed between my knees letting what was being said on the phone sink in and how much I had screwed up lately but I realized that I can't please everyone, shit happens and I'm over 18 and I don't have to please my parents even if I wanted to. I put my phone in the pocket where I had put the letter pulling the letter out staring at it and I held it in the same spot I held my phone when I heard the door open turning to look to see Addie struggling to come outside and to walk considering she insisted on carrying her plate.

"Addie, let me help you." I said jumping up grabbing her plate carrying it for her over to another chair setting the plate down for her to eat from.

"You looked upset and lonely out here…" Addie said.

"I just talked to my parents and I told them about the accident and had to tell them more details about the storyline with Mike, they weren't too happy."

"It is always hard making your parents upset…I have done my fair share of them…you always feel like the worse child alive but yet you're not a child anymore…" Addie said as she ate a chip.

"It is truly that…you always fear that you have done the worse of the worse even though it may not be that bad at all…"

"Parents have that way of making you feel more horrible about anything, they have that special talent in making you feel worse off, convincing you into doing something you honestly didn't want to do and guilt, guilt is the big one…."

"When did they guilt you?" I asked curiously as I finally took a bite of my sandwich.

"I didn't want to go home for the holidays, I wanted to come to LA to spend it with Maryse and Mike which I did but they laid so much guilt on me that I had to spend the WHOLE summer with them and needless to say it was the most boring summer of my life." She said as she brought her good leg up onto the chair with her.

"Parents do that…I guess we should feel loved that they care that much about us…" I said.

"Is that the envelope Hunter gave you?" She asked nodding to the envelope I just set down on the table so I could use both my hands to eat the sandwich with.

"Yeah…I haven't gotten the guts to open it…"

"Why not?"

"Afraid of what it contains…what if it says I'm fired?" I asked

"You won't know unless if you open it…you can't sit here and fear of the what if's because honestly you won't know unless if you just do it." Addie said as she was right, sometimes I swear she is more confident than I was and she gave me so much support in this relationship. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere literally until you open that letter." She said as I let out a deep breath before I picked the envelope up giving it one last long stare before I begun opening it sliding out the letter that had the nice WWE letterhead. "So?" She asked.

"Hold on, I have to read it first." I said as I skimmed over it, it was the most standard form of letters that came from the business side of WWE addressing that I will have to attend a conference that has been determined and I am to bring a person to speak on my behalf in a none lawyer type, must work within the company and must not be someone that was witness to the situation at hand which knocked Addie out, I could bring two if I felt like I needed that many and I was to prepare an argument or statement that I must recite in front of those attending and to bring all my proper paperwork that states I am an employee with the company which I have with me constantly. My conference was set for Monday at 10 AM and they told me where it was to be held that day. "I have my conference on Monday at 10 AM, I got some things I need to do before hand." I said as I folded the letter back up trying to think who I could get to speak for me at the conference who is aware of the situation but will still give me a good word, I wasn't even going to dare ask Maryse or Mike because I knew how pissed they were at me.

"What do you need?" Addie asked.

"I need to write a statement or an argument of what happened, my apology, what I feel my punishment should be, blah blah blah, and I need to find someone that will speak on behalf that works for the company."

"That can be me." Addie said.

"You can't, they can't be a witness to the situation at hand, and you certainly did witness it." I said.

"What about Maryse or Mike?" Addie asked as she tried to look into the clear sliding glass door.

"Addie, honestly I don't see neither one of them wanting to speak on my behalf and if they did agree to it, I don't think it will help my case…I would like to keep my job…" I said letting out a chuckle.

"Well, what about Justin?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"Would he do it? Or what about Dolph, Zack, or John?" Addie said.

"Addie, I love the fact you want to help, but let me worry about it…I'll find someone…" I said smiling.

"Why don't you want me to help?"

"Because it's my problem, plus I think you have a doctor's appointment that day and don't want to add more stress to you." I said.

"This is my problem too Alex…"

"It's both our problems, but I can handle it…I want you to focus on getting your foot better."

"Fine…then let's talk about something else…" Addie said which was a good idea, we sat there discussing anything but what was truly happening in our lives when we heard the door slide open, I knew that Mike couldn't stay away for too long from seeing what we were doing and I knew he probably was on the inside watching us like a hawk.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? It is quite hot out here." Mike said as he stood half in and half out of the door looking at us with squinted eyes.

"I can go for some water." Addie said.

"Me too…" I said looking back at him.

"Okay…" Mike said as he went back inside.

"You know why he's doing this right?" I asked looking to Addie.

"Yeah….we talked last night though, hoping that sooner than later that it will sink in."

"What'd you tell him?" I asked curiously.

"I told him the truth plus some." Addie said shrugging as she picked up one of the smaller crumb type chips that was still on her plate.

"Plus some? That doesn't sound good." I said leaning back in my seat.

"It doesn't matter, the point got across…" She said shrugging when the door slid back open allowing Mike to walk back out setting down two cups sliding one to sit in front of me and the other to sit in front of Addie. I picked my cup up taking a sip spitting it back out realizing that it wasn't water. "What?" Addie asked confused of why I just spat my drink back out.

"This isn't water." I said looking into the cup seeing that it was clear liquid like water then up to Mike.

"What is it then?" Addie asked.

"Yeah Alex, what is it?" Mike asked crossing his arms over his chest looking to me.

"It tasted like Vodka." I said honestly.

"Why did you pour him Vodka?" Addie asked in a slight pissed off tone.

"I figured that is like water to him." Mike said.

"Vodka is not water to him, Mike go get him a real glass of water or I will do it myself." Addie threatened.

"Fine, I'll go get him some real water…you guys want anything else?" Mike asked.

"Nah…" I said kind of scared that this will result in me getting injured yet again but hopefully not by another spatula because that hurt.

"Sorry about that…." Addie said.

"You didn't make him do that, it's Mike and it wouldn't be Mike unless if he jabbed at me…I can handle it….but is he doing this whole 'coming to see if we want anything' thing to check on us?" I asked as I looked back inside seeing Maryse on the couch with Flake watching television.

"Probably…" Addie said.

"Well, I didn't expect any less from him." I said smirking as I let out a chuckle when the door opened.

"What is so funny?" Mike asked seriously.

"Addie just told a joke…" I said.

"I want to hear it." Mike said.

"Um, okay…what is black and white but red all over?" Addie asked looking to me giving a slight shrug, I have heard this joke before and I figured so would have Mike but apparently not.

"Black and white but red all over? Hm….this is a riddle or a joke?" Mike asked.

"Both?" Addie asked looking to me unsure myself.

"Black and white but red all over? I give up." Mike said.

"An embarrassed zebra." Addie said as we both let out chuckles but Mike was stoned face.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically before he headed back inside where I watched him go sit with Maryse but instead of watching the television he kept his eye line on us.

"He still watching us?" Addie asked.

"Yep…" I said as I sipped at the refreshing water kind of worried that it wasn't water yet again.

"It's water this time right?" Addie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine…" I said.

"I'm sorry about him…he will come around, trust me…he did before hand."

"But before hand I didn't fuck up."

"You made a mistake…"

"Yeah a mistake that could have killed you, did you not remember that?" I asked realizing what I said.

"If anyone can remember that most will be me, I lived it and thank you for saving my life, but honestly I was happy for what you did and I tried standing up for you because yeah you made a fucking mistake driving drunk and we both know I could have died but guess what? I didn't, obviously I am meant to live and I want to live with the man I love but I thought you were the guy that wanted to keep positive but your throwing the biggest pitty party. I'm going inside." Addie said as she got up grabbing her things trying to walk carrying her plate and cup.

"Let me help you." I said standing up to go help.

"I got it, just sit back down…" She said as she found a way to do it and she hobbled inside where I watched as Mike was first one up to her to help her and gave me the dirtiest look as I stood there watching it and I sat back down sticking my face into my hands then slowly slid my hands down my face cursing myself for always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. I sat there mentally yelling at myself and I knew I didn't mean it like that, I think I am just so stressed, confused, and trying to make everyone happy along with taking the shit Mike is dealing out adds to the pressure on me then the conference that is coming up I knew there was so much going through my mind it was bound to happen that I will piss someone off, at least it was her and not Mike. I begun calling other members of the roster that I had the numbers of that I felt may go and speak for me but they would not answer to let me leave a voicemail but it is hard to explain this via voicemail or they turned me down due to other circumstances or they felt like they wouldn't be a 'good' candidate.


	90. Chapter 90

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

I hobbled back into the house trying not to drop anything that I was carrying but yet use my crutches like I'm supposed to be using and trying to make it seem like I was storming away. I got the door open and I stepped in when Mike got up running to help me probably because he was worried I would spill something on his carpet.

"You okay?" Maryse asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go lay down, my leg is hurting and I'm kind of tired." I lied as she nodded.

"Let me go get you an ice pack to put on your leg as you lay down." Maryse said as she got up following Mike into the kitchen as I walked into my room sitting on the edge of my bed looking around trying to think of where to put my crutches finally finding that perfect spot then moved to a laying position and put a spare pillow under my cast to elevate it a little before I reached over to grab the remote when I looked back to the television seeing Maryse standing in the doorframe with an ice pack, "May I come in?"

"Sure." I said smirking as she came in sitting down on the bed next to me resting the ice on my leg.

"Talk to me, what happened?"

"Nothing…" I said trying not to make eye contact with her but I knew that she will know either way if I was lying to her.

"Bull shit, what did Alex say or do?"

"He just said something that urked me, it's nothing to worry about it and after I take a nap I should be fine…" I said shrugging.

"What was in the envelope?"

"How'd you know about the envelope?" I asked curiously.

"Do you not see the hawk out there that has their eyes glued to your and Alex's movements since we got up this morning." Maryse said as I let out a breath knowing she was right about that and figured might as well tell her.

"Alex has a conference Monday to discuss his future with the company, I am worried and he doesn't want to ask you nor Mike because he is afraid you won't do it and that you won't say anything good enough to let him keep his job due to how angry you two are at him about this prior weekend." I said honestly.

"Well, I will do it but I think I can be bias like he thinks…but I won't say anything that will cost him the job, I will put my feelings aside and speak nothing but good things of him because I see the way he makes you and I don't want to see you anymore hurt than you already are."

"So you would do it?" I asked excitedly.

"Only if he asks me, I'm not going to do it unless if he asks me because he needs to be a big boy and ask for my help…" Maryse said as I was happy about that, I hugged her knowing that I must tell Alex so he can ask her and Maryse will help him save his job if he would just grow up and ask her for help. "Now, take a nap…do you want your pain medication?" Maryse asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine." I said as Maryse nodded as she got up closing the blinds to the window in my room before she walked out leaving the door open for me, I usually preferred having the door closed but with the nightmares I was having last night and with my leg it is better to have it open so if I need anything I can scream and they are in the room next door. I fell asleep to the sound of my television, the faint sound of the television out in the living room and the whispers of Maryse and Mike talking, I was so deep into sleep I didn't even hear Alex come in from the porch until he slightly shook me awake a few hours later.

"Wake up beautiful." Alex said smirking, he seemed to be in a better mood and I knew I was in a better mood.

"What time is it?" I asked with a smile.

"Time for dinner, I made your favorite." Mike said as I looked to the door, "You thought I was going to let him in your room without supervision?" Mike asked.

"No…" I said as I looked back to Alex who shrugged when I heard Maryse scream for Mike because she needed help draining the water from the spaghetti noodles.

"Here, let me help with that." Alex said as he peeled the blanket back reaching for the crutches.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" I said as I scooted myself along the bed to sit on the edge.

"No worries, it was my fault…sorry I've been kind of on edge with the amounts of stress and emotions that I've been having…I didn't mean what I said." Alex said as I stood up and he literally slid the crutches under my arms for me.

"Why don't you make it up to me? You said the other night you owed me." I said smirking as I leant forward against his embrace, not enough to where I would fall and he smirked as I saw him glance to the doorway as I did the same then looked back at him making eye contact.

"What do you have in mind?" Alex asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I was thinking…" I begun.

"Hand check!" Mike exclaimed getting Alex unwrap his arms from around me scratching the back of his head. "Dinner is ready you two…I swear, I need robots to spy on you two…" Mike said as Alex led the way out of the room as I followed him to where they insisted that I just sit and one of them would bring me my plate which I hated because I hate being served on hand and foot. Flake climbed onto my lap as I gently petted him watching the basketball game that was on when a plate was brought into view.

"Spaghetti for the miss." Alex said smirking as I gladly obliged by grabbing the plate that I was assuming he had made for me.

"Thanks Alex…" I said smirking as he sat down next to me and I was trying to make sure Flake didn't snatch any.

"Flake, bed!" Maryse said snapping her fingers which Flake obliged by running to the dog bed playing with his bone that he was given.

"Does he like human food?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but I sure do think you like dog food." Mike said.

"What kind of insult is that?" I asked.

"A good one actually…well it sounded good in my head…" Mike said as we ate at our dinner peacefully besides Mike making the more than normal jabs at Alex but Alex took it with stride and let out his own chuckles. After dinner, Maryse went into the kitchen doing the dishes leaving me out in the living room with Alex and Mike, it was definitely awkward and I could feel the tension, I just stared at the top of my soda can that I was holding between my hands in my lap thinking of what to say to break the silence but knew the two properly didn't want to talk to each other and with the game playing they didn't want to talk either.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked in a whisper tone but it was louder than a whisper feeling his fingers brush a strand of hair, I looked up to him doing a side smirk.

"Yeah, fine…just thinking…" I said as he nodded, he leant over pressing his lips to my cheek and I blushed a little.

"I love you, never forget that." He whispered into my ear.

"Hey you two…don't make me get the spray bottle or don't make me squeeze between you two and you know I would." Mike said as I knew he would if we continued, we dealt with him for rest of the night until Maryse dragged him upstairs because she wanted to go to bed, which was probably a lie because knowing her she will end up reading one of her new romance novels.

"So, what was that about you having plans for us tonight?" Alex asked playing with the tips of my hair, I looked up at him from the position of leaning against his shoulder.

"I was thinking having a movie night and maybe we can…" I said smirking making eye contact with him blushing a tad.

"I would love to…but not sure about the second part…"

"You serious? I would think you'll be down…" I said kind of shocked and upset because I was kind of wanting to fool around with him.

"I don't want Mike to come down here and literally kill me more than he already wants to."

"Mike won't know, the moment he gets to sleep he is out for the count…he is more of a deep sleeper than I am."

"We'll see." Alex said as he smirked as I lightly ran my hand up his thigh and traced it over his zipper teasingly hearing him let out a soft moan in the back of his throat. "Uh…what movie you want to watch?" Alex asked as he stood up before I could continue what I wanted smirking knowing I was getting to him as he ran a hand through his hair biting at my lower lip as he looked through the DVD and movie cases.

"They aren't in there…and the only one that does is Beauty and the Beast, but you don't want to watch that." I said.

"Why not?" Alex asked looking back at me.

"Maryse and Mike decided to record their session, I found out the hard way…that was the second time that had happened…ew!" I said shivering of disgust.

"Yeah, I don't want to see that…what about Dodgeball?" Alex asked.

"With Alan Tudyk and Vince Vaughn? I love that movie." I said.

"Yeah, where are the DVD's at?" He asked.

"That I don't know…um…" I said looking around.

"You know, let's just see what is on the television, I don't want to make too much of a raucous and wake them up." Alex said.

"Nor do we need Mike coming down here every five minutes, surprised he hasn't came down yet." I said.

"Maryse probably is keeping him locked in there as best she could." Alex stated, which he was probably right as he sat back down grabbing the remote to flip through the channels as I got comfortable leaning into his embrace.

"I talked to Maryse earlier about your conference…she said she will do it and will say nothing but good things about you, she really likes you…she said that she isn't going to do it until you ask her yourself…" I said.

"I'll think about it…didn't I tell you not to worry about it?" He asked looking down at me smiling.

"Yes, are you going to punish me?" I asked smirking before I bit at my bottom lip.

"You're begging for it." Alex said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck the best I could as he slid his one arm around my back and the other under my legs scooping me into his embrace, he stood up still carrying me when we broke the kiss.

"You better not drop me." I threatened.

"I won't do that, will I?" He asked smirking.

"I don't know, will you?" I asked as he pretended to drop me panicking a tad clenching tighter on his back. "I fucking hate you, don't you do that again."

"Or what?" He asked smirking as he began sliding out between the couch and coffee table.

"I will have payback…my crutches…" I said noticing them still leaning against the wall.

"I'll come back and get them…but got to take care of you first." He said smiling as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Don't be too loud then Mike will be down here in an instant and catch us." I said in a whisper.

"Then we got to make it quiet and quick." Alex said as he set me onto the bed gently.


	91. Chapter 91

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.****

**WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I started sliding myself up the bed that Alex just set me on watching him as he began climbing onto the bed following me by walking up the bed on his knees running his legs straddling my legs to the hem of my skirt that I had worn that day. Alex smirked as he nudged my legs open with his leg as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a kiss feeling his leg begun rubbing against my pussy with each movement moaning into his lips.

"MMM…you're so wet already…" He moaned as he begun nibbling at below my earlobe.

"How can I not with you looking so hot?" I asked letting out a low moan when he scraped his teeth over my skin.

"I should use it to my advantage then." Alex said smirking as he sat up running his hands over my skirt dragging it up to expose the thong covered pussy hearing him let out a growl that sounded so sexy before his hands slid under the hem of my shirt rolling it up my body.

"Leave as much on in case Mike comes down…" I said.

"No problem…but just don't mention Mike during this, it will kill the mood." Alex said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine again.

"You need help getting it back up?" I asked jokingly as I begun running my hands down his chest to the hem of his jeans feeling his belt buckle, slightly running my hands over it to the zipper feeling the bulge that was still formed in his pants.

"I never need help." He moaned as I rubbed over the bulge in his pants hearing him let out soft moans, he caught my attention by grasping at my breasts under my shirt getting me to arch my back letting out a moan myself and he smirked as he was trying to tug my cup down but it was impossible.

"Let me do it." I said as I sat up going to take my bra off myself.

"No, I want to do it…I love undressing you…" He let out in a growl running a hand through my hair as our faces were mere inches apart now that I sat up and he was leaning back on his knees.

"I love you undressing me too but it's kind of difficult taking a bra off with your shirt on…you will need my help either way." I said.

"Just slide your arms through the straps and let me at least unhook it…" Alex asked before he pressed his lips to mine for a soft kiss before I smirked as he grasped a handful of my hair pulling me back in for another kiss leading to a make-out session that was built with passion and fierce from the heat of the moment. I quickly slid my arms through the straps allowing him to roll my shirt back up to wrap his arms around me unhooking my bra throwing it over his shoulder not caring right now where it landed or hell if we got caught. Alex started leaning forward leading me to lie down as I felt the soft skin of his hands roaming up my stomach to right below my bust. He looked up at me making eye contact smirking before he rolled my shirt over my breasts in which he dipped down wrapping his mouth over one of my nipples gently lapping his tongue around it giving it a slight suck before he sucked on it until he released it from his mouth before he flicked his tongue over it in different directions getting me to moan a little as he rubbed his thumb over my other nipple before he switched breasts doing the same rituals before he licked down my stomach, it was the weirdest feeling but his tongue felt cold against my hot skin until he reached the hem of my skirt where he slid his tongue back into his mouth and he ran his hands down my skirt lifting it up to expose the thong I was wearing again. "Princess?" Alex asked reading the thong this time.

"It could be worse, they sell John Cena thongs, you want to look at that?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah, I like that name…you're my princess…" He said smirking as he made slight eye contact with me before he looked back down to my thong before he hooked his thumbs in the strings pulling it down my body, I watched and chuckled at him as he was fighting to get it to go over the dang cast. "This damn cast is hindering everything….fuck this…" Alex said ripping it off my body.

"Alex! That is what, the 3rd or 4th pair you ripped?" I asked.

"I lost count, I'll buy a new pair…or hell, go without and they won't get ripped." Alex said smirking as he slid up my body.

"If I went without we will be in a lot of trouble for indecent exposures you and I." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid on top of me pressing his lips to mine.

"You're probably right…" Alex said as he gave me another kiss before he slid back down my body sliding his hands between my thighs pushing them open watching him dip down feeling his breath hit my clit and pussy lips before what I knew was to happen happened, his long and talented tongue slid up my clit.

"Uh…yes Alex…." I moaned arching my back grasping the pillow below my head, "Fuck…" I moaned as he licked up my clit again before he begun twirling his tongue on my clit getting me to gasp with pleasure and hiss when Alex stopped for a moment. "What?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I thought I heard a noise…" Alex said when he got up heading to the door slightly opening it then came back after closing it. "It was your crutches, they are fine now…we got to be more quiet…"

"There is no way that will happen, your just too good at this…" I said as I sat up leaning back against my elbows before I moved my one arm to adjust my shirt to cover my breast.

"Why'd you do that? I liked the view." Alex whined as he climbed onto the bed walking closer to me on his knees.

"Then fix the problem…" I said jokingly before pressing my lips to his for a small kiss.

"Why don't we do the 69 position?" Alex asked in a hopeful suggestion manner leaning his forehead against mine so we couldn't break our eye contact, a smirk came to my mouth before I licked my lips knowing what I could do to him.

"Never done that but I like the sound of it." I said as he leant down pressing his lips to mine yet again as he went to start undoing his buckle. "Let me do that, you got to do my bra and you tore up my thong." I said as I rested my hands on top of his stopping him, my eyes focused on the bulge in his jeans licking my lips at what I am about to do, I looked up to him making eye contact and he smirked.

"Fine princess…" He said as he moved his hands allowing me to undo his belt rest of the way to unbutton his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down hearing him let out soft sighs to finally have the pressure of the restraint of his pants on his long hard cock, I looked up at him seeing him roll his head back forehead from throwing it back from pleasure watching me as I continued working at taking his pants off. I looked back down at where I started tugging his pants and boxers down his hips when he grasped my hands and I looked up to him with a questionable look. "I got this…" He said smirking as he climbed off the bed pushing his pants and boxers rest of the way down his legs exposing his long hard cock that got me to lick my lips as he strutted back to the bed where I willingly laid back waiting for this, he stood beside me where he leant down pressing his lips to mine. "Whenever you want to stop, or it gets too pleasurable let me know." Alex said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"There won't be a problem on my part." I said smirking as he let out a chuckle before he nervously straddled my neck facing the door and I scooted down to position myself perfectly with his beautifully long hard cock as I gave his tip a soft kiss before I heard him hiss and look up at me giving him a slight smile before I grasped his cock with a hand jerking it feeling the vibrations of his moans against my clit and pussy lips as he was licking, and sucking away at my clit getting me to try to swallow my moans. As I continued jerking my hand along his hard cock, I leant forward wrapping my lips around his tip gently sucking and blowing on it moaning into his cock when Alex dipped his tongue into my chamber, I slowly slid more of his cock into my mouth bobbing on it and he begun thrusting his hips to match the bobbing of my head, I looked down seeing his head thrown back and a hand was locked in his hair as the other held him up as I heard him trying to hold back a grunt of pleasure. I slowed my bobbing slowly running my fingers along his cock when I slowly removed my lips licking around the tip before I felt two fingers roaming around my chamber before Alex pushed them into me together, I pushed my mouth over his tip as I let out a loud moan type scream vibrating against his cock from pleasure.

"Fuck, quit doing that…" Alex moaned out looking down at me, I smiled with his cock still in my mouth as I slid it from my mouth and wiped saliva from my mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scream…" I whispered as he smirked as he pulled his fingers out pushing them back in watching himself working his fingers in out of me and felt him lick away at my clit a couple more times picking up juices that were flowing out over his fingers. I grasped his cock and wrapped my lips around his cock working both my mouth and hands together moaning as I sped up my pace as he sped up his feeling my climax coming and his cock stiffened in my mouth and hand like he was about to climax as well, I slowed down because I didn't want him to finish yet but Alex continued working his magic. "Uh…uh…fuck Alex…finish me…" I groaned as he was gently sucking on my clit and thrusting his fingers faster and hitting against my g-spot harder, "Yes…yes…FUCK!" I moaned out trying to keep it down as I squirmed in orgasm, Alex slowed his fingers slowly pulling them out slipping them into his mouth sucking them clean before he licked and sucked my pussy clean from the juices that flowed out from my orgasm. "I. Want. You." I moaned as Alex climbed off me and turned the right way, he leant down pressing his lips against mine tasting myself on his lips and I lightly ran my fingers along his hard cock feeling it flinch at my touch like he may orgasm at any time.

"I want you too, but I don't have condoms…" He moaned as he bit at my earlobe letting out a little whimper moan.

"I do…in the drawer…" I said pointing to the nightstand.

"You are holding out on me…" Alex said smirking as he gave me a kiss before he went to the stand I pointed out pulling out the drawer finding the four condoms I had. "This will do." He said grabbing one, opening it and tossing the wrapper aside not caring where it went as he rolled the condom on over his throbbing hard cock as he climbed back over me to position himself between my legs, he lifted my good leg to rest on his hip feeling the tip poking at my chamber. He slowly slid his hard cock into my chamber inch by inch gasping at every inch still like it was the first time we were ever together. "You got to breathe." He moaned as he leant over my body pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth as he stayed still letting my chamber to accustom to his size letting out a breath.

"You're just so big…" I let out in a growl, he smirked as he pressed his lips to mine as he slowly slid his cock out of me then pushed back into me immediately hitting my g-spot roughly getting me to let out a weird noise of pleasure.

"You're so hot making those weird noises…" Alex whispered into my ear as he captured my earlobe as he worked his hips.

"Uh….uh…fuck…oh God…." I moaned clenching my eyes shut as he worked his hips faster trying to meet his every thrust.

"You want to try a new position?" He moaned.

"Like what?" I asked opening my eyes rocking with him with every thrust trying not to bang the head rest from the fast and rough thrusting and rocking we were doing.

"You think you will be okay on all fours?" Alex asked in a groan as he thrust himself into me getting me to whimper in pleasure throwing my head back.

"Yeah…no problem…" I said as he helped me roll over to be on all fours, it didn't bother my foot as much as I thought it would as his hands rested on my hips helping me thrust back on him, it felt so good from this position, I leant my head against the bed between my arms that I laid flat looking back at Alex and my legs that were pretty much interlaced with each other as he continued pumping into me, "Uh…uh…fuck…yes…oh god…uh…" I moaned as I moved my head a little bit more getting a better view to see him thrusting his hard cock into me.

"What are you doing?" Alex moaned as he roamed his one hand around grasping my one ass cheek getting me to let out a whimper after he spanked it.

"I was watching your hard cock penetrate me…it's so fucking hot…" I moaned throwing my head back as I lifted myself up on my arms rocking back on him.

"That's why I love the Doggie Style." Alex moaned as his hand that spanked me snaked around my waist finding my breast grasping it.

"Uh…fuck Alex…harder…" I groaned as he squeezed my breast harder as he begun thrusting faster which I didn't think was possible but I think he was closer to his orgasm than I thought. "Oh god…right there…fuck yes…" I moaned as he begun thrusting into me slower but yet harder feeling his cock throbbing more than earlier feeling my orgasm building feeling just how close he was. "I'm going to cum…make me orgasm!" I moaned as I ran my hand through my hair clumping some of my hair as he thrust into my one more time squirting his load into the condom pushing me over the edge as well. "FUCK ALEX!" I moaned out into the mattress

"ADDIE!" He moaned into my shoulder blade trying to muffle his exclaim. He thrust himself into me a couple more times letting out small 'unf' with every thrust from pleasure until he slid out leaving me to feel empty. He climbed off the bed going into the bathroom then walked back out, "Mike's not going to see that is he?" Alex asked worried now about it as he leant against the door frame that led into the bathroom.

"He won't, I'll make sure of it." I said smiling as I was now laying on my back propped up on my elbows following Alex's glare to the way my outfit was now fucked up, my shirt rolled up over my breast of his doing and my skirt was now well above my belly button. I begun fixing my clothes and he smirked as he pushed himself off the door frame walking over to the edge of the bed.

"I love you." He said smiling as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a small kiss before he pressed his lips to mine for a more passionate kiss as I continued tugging down my skirt, he grabbed my hands mid-kiss and wrapped one around to rest on the back of his head and the other was wrapped around his back. "Why are you so eager to get dressed?" Alex asked as he slid to a laying position where he rested his arm along my body to rest his chin on his hand that was on my shoulder.

"I'm uncomfortable naked…" I said honestly.

"You shouldn't be…I love your body…" He said kissing at the shirt covered shoulder.

"Of course you do…we should get to bed…" I said running my hand through his damp hair from how sweaty he was, I didn't want him to leave my side because I love this man and wanted to cuddle with him.

"Your right…let me get dressed and take care of your undergarments." Alex said as I stopped him from rolling off the bed that moment bringing him in for a passionate kiss, when the kiss broke a smirk came across my face and he smirked as well.

"I love you and don't ever forget that." I said.

"Never would." He said giving me another kiss as he got up, I propped myself up watching him get dressed as I adjusted my skirt this time without him stopping me when Alex was fully dressed again Alex walked around the room picking up the bra and the condom wrapper, he threw the wrapper into the trash where the used condom was and he took my bra to the hamper with the other dirty clothes, he walked back out from my closet picking up the broken thong I can never use again.

"You owe me some new pairs." I said as he looked up from me from the thong he was looking at.

"I'm not going to buy you underwear, it'll get in the way." Alex said as he sniffed the thong and slid it into his pocket, it was gross but yet I let out a chuckle.

"You going to keep my underwear now?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll bring back sweet memories of tonight." He said smirking as he let himself out of my room as he came back in moments later with the crutches, "If I was you, I'll change out of that skirt because from standing in that doorway I can see right up that skirt of yours seeing that perfect pussy of yours…" Alex moaned as he licked his lips as he held the crutches as I maneuvered myself to sit on the side of the bed where he was standing up and he helped me onto the crutches.

"Thanks…good night and I love you." I said smiling as I looked up at him making eye contact.

"I love you too…sleep tight and if you need me, just scream for me…more than you already have." He said smirking seductively proud of himself.

"I always scream for you." I said as he leant down pressing his lips against mine for another kiss.

"You need any help?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm good…" I said as I checked and made sure I could see and had everything.

"Alright…good night and love you…" He said walking towards the door, he stopped at the door looking back at me before he proceeded to shut the door behind him as he walked out of my room. I changed out of that attire into something more comfortable and less revealing, I took that plastic bag that was in my garbage bin out putting it in a hidden spot so if Mike comes in he won't have a chance to see it. I opened my door after changing and laid down on my bed flipping through the channels until I found something suitable falling asleep having another nightmare in which I yelled for Alex feeling tears coming from my eyes, Alex ran into my room in a panic and when I saw him I couldn't help but to smile knowing he is alive and alright, tears came out of the corner of my eyes as I stuck my arms out for him to come cuddle with me, I don't know why but this car accident freaked me out and it's not the accident itself that scared me it's the fact I don't remember everything, I remember blacking out for a little bit so pieces are coming back to me even if I don't want to remember what truly happened and I think it is just going to continue to playing every night when I go to bed until I am able to piece everything together. Alex walked over sitting on the edge of the bed leaving the door open as he wrapped his arms around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck holding him tightly as I cried the few tears into his shoulders as I listened to him coo out in a whisper "Shh…it's okay…I'm here now…" He would rub at my back and could tell he hated seeing me like this, "Lets lay back down and get some sleep…" He whispered as I nodded as he helped me lay back down before he climbed onto the bed next to me resting his hand on my side as I scooted closer to him resting my head against his chest hearing the slight heartbeat of his heart which was somewhat soothing to hear, he kissed the top of my head as I heard him humming smirking as his other hand played with the tips of my hair before I slowly fell back to sleep sooner than later from the soft soothing sounds of his humming and heart beat.


	92. Chapter 92

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Mike's Point of View-**

Maryse dragged me upstairs to go to bed, I wasn't tired and wanted to stay downstairs to keep an eye on the two but yet my brain was trying to understand what Addie had said to me the night before about the whole incident. We went into our room, I shut the door as we changed into our nightly pajamas and I went into the bathroom leaning against the bathroom sink facing the wall letting my mind think as Maryse was doing her nightly rituals of washing her face to get the make-up off.

"What's eating at you?" Maryse asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking to her confused.

"You have been weird all day, what's wrong?" Maryse asked as she glanced to me.

"Addie and I talked last night…more like her talking…she just said something that got me thinking." I said.

"Talk to me…I can always help you think things out." Maryse said, which was true and she was always willing to listen to whatever I had to say.

"She said that her seatbelt came undone during the accident and that Alex actually saved her life…" I said still not sure how to come to terms with it as I spit the words out, I had mixed feelings knowing this.

"So she finally told you…"

"You knew?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, she told me in the hospital." Maryse said as she turned around to lean against the sink herself.

"Then she went in to tell me it was an accident…I just don't know…" I said shaking my head.

"Still confused on how to feel and think about hearing how Alex saved her life, huh?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah…I try to pretend that I'm mad at him, not saying that I'm not mad at him because I am but yet I feel a new respect for the man to have the guts and dignity and to dive across to save her proves how much he loves her…happy and grateful that he was there to save her…but…" I said stopping there because I lost what I was going to say and felt myself getting emotional, "Forget it…" I said pushing myself off the sink to walk past her to go to the bed, but she stopped me by putting her hand in front of me. She stepped in front of me wrapping her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my chest to look at me.

"I know how much you love my sister as your own sister… just talk to me…" She said as she kissed at my shirt covered chest.

"But I just feel anger inside me everyday knowing this could have been prevented…yet he hasn't even fess up to it to the superiors and can't wait for that fun…"

"Um…he has…he told Hunter everything and he has a conference Monday..."

"Good…

"I only fear for the worse because he doesn't have anyone to speak on his behalf…"

"He'll find someone…" I said confidently but I let that wonder in my mind knowing that he knew a lot of people and someone is bound to do it. "Are you angry at him too?" I asked running a hand through her hair.

"Yes…I'm angry with both of them, not just Alex…you got to understand that Adora was drinking too, not just Alex and it was her too….I'm happy that they both survived and alive to this day, and grateful that they have each other then and now…things could have been worse…they are trying to make it right…" Maryse said.

"But we can't just let them walk around here like nothing happened…"

"You don't think it was an accident?" Maryse asked.

"No…that is one hell of an accident." I said honestly believing that after hearing what Alex had to say.

"Well…that is what you believe but they are trying their best to make things right and they hate seeing you angry…please take it an easy on those two, mainly Alex?" Maryse asked.

"I'll see…" I said, I wrapped my arms around her kissing the top of her head knowing where she stood feeling a little more pride in Alex for doing the right thing but yet a little anger he didn't tell me because it does make a difference. I walked around her going to climb into the bed laying down letting the emotions and what Maryse said sink in, at least I knew I wasn't the only one that felt the same way and do I believe it was truly an accident? Why don't I believe this? I begun to wonder when Maryse came over sliding into bed with me, I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to my embrace when I heard a loud sound come from downstairs."What was that?" I asked sitting up swinging my blanket back to get up to go see what they were doing knowing I had yet to go down there.

"Mike, it was probably Adora's crutches…they do fall, we witnessed this earlier…" Maryse said.

"Your right but I still want to go check…"

"Mike, please, I'm tired and don't want to deal with this tonight." Maryse said as I looked back at her knowing she was right that I have been acting ridiculous lately.

"You're right…sorry." I said as I walked back climbing back into bed with her, she pressed her lips to mine for a soft kiss before we cuddled together to sleep through the night without hearing anymore noises from downstairs besides hearing Addie scream Alex's name which caused Maryse jump up shaking me.

"Mike, get up…something is wrong with Adora."

"She's fine…she's probably having another nightmare." I said as Maryse freaked out because she hadn't heard or saw Addie freak the night prior.

"Shall we go see if she is okay?" Maryse asked.

"No, I'm going to try and trust Alex on this…" I said when Maryse gave me a smile and a kiss.

"Good job." Maryse said as she scooted closer, "I love you Mike." She said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." I said smirking. The next morning, I woke up earlier than normal because I couldn't sleep so I got up letting Maryse lay in bed getting more sleep as I walked downstairs seeing the couch empty and the blanket that had laid across the couch was thrown back like it was thrown in a hurry smirking knowing Alex must of done that, I looked from the couch to the opened door that led into Addie's room and curious what was going on there. I walked quietly over to the door leaning against the frame seeing Addie cuddled into Alex's embrace and she wasn't snarling at all unlike what she was the other night without being close to Alex, hoping this was just a phase and I've never been in a car accident much less experience what she has experienced and I bet she is scared more than she lets on being that close to death on top of experiencing the car accident and I let out a sigh knowing no matter how hard I tried to tear Alex away from her but I knew that Alex had learned so much since the first time I had met him almost a year or so ago. He has certainly grown in and out of this business, then he used to be the biggest flirt and be with a different girl almost every month but now he hasn't been with anyone other than her, he has taken responsibility for his mistakes without turning to me for help and to bail him out of these things. He has been a real gentleman, treating her right even if I didn't want to admit it and has been a true honest man. I pushed myself off the edge of the door heading towards the kitchen putting on a cup of coffee, as it made I went out folding the blanket and put that along with the pillow into the linen closet when I found the folded envelope I remember seeing him reading yesterday with Addie. I leant back to look into the room seeing that they were both out like a light, I slowly slid the paper out reading it to myself and this was proof that Maryse was right about the meeting. I slid the paperwork back into the envelope putting it where it was for Alex to find later when he got up like I didn't touch it. I went back into the kitchen making myself a cup of coffee before I pulled myself up onto the kitchen counter sipping at my coffee thinking about everything and stared into my coffee cup at the brown coffee or at the white bottom of the cup. I sat there until I heard Maryse and Flake coming down the steps, she walked into the kitchen wrapping her purple robe around her tying it.

"When did you get up?" Maryse asked.

"Not that long ago, you want some coffee?" I asked.

"Please." Maryse said as I jumped off the counter accidently dropping the coffee cup.

"Shit." I said.

"Mike!" Maryse said in a pissed off tone.

"I'm so sorry…" I said as I squatted down starting to pick up the pieces before Flake could step on any of them and get it stuck in his paw, I looked up at her seeing her shredding tears. "I'm sorry, it was an accident…it truly was." I said as I rested the pieces onto the counter feeling horrible.

"You sure it was an accident?" Maryse asked wiping at her eyes.

"Yes…I didn't mean to drop it…that is the first time I had ever dropped a cup and it'll be the last time...it was a mistake, I forgot I had it in my lap." I said.

"So, what you're saying is that this is an accident and a one time thing?" Maryse said as her eyes were clearing up.

"Yeah…" I said confused.

"Much like how the car accident Alex and Adora were in…it was an accident that was an one time mistake made on both parties that will never happen and was just a mistake much like how this is?" Maryse said.

"No, they are two complete different things." I said.

"No it's not. Hm, you dropped the cup like how the car hit the tree due to the stupidity of you standing up with it in your lap like how stupid Alex was driving drunk and the cup broke into pieces by the process of things like how the car and the people in the car did when hitting the tree? Both mistakes on your part and on Alex and Adora's part that could have been avoided if you had thought clearer and think about your actions before you did them…" Maryse said comparing the two situations making me think about the two. "I see how they can both be accidents and mistakes…you still owe me a new cup…" Maryse said as she grabbed a new cup pouring her some coffee, "Think about what I said." Maryse said as she walked out of the kitchen with her newly poured cup of coffee as I looked at the shattered cup on the counter thinking about what Maryse had said realizing she was right about it being a mistake and accident, it is easy to get over something simple like she did because everything is okay and that Addie and Alex are okay which is the main thing.


	93. Chapter 93

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Monday-**

**Adora's Point of View-**

I woke up early knowing that Alex was leaving to go to his conference, I was nervous, scared and worried about what was about to happen today with his conference and it was weird that it had happened today when we were doing the touring wing in Connecticut and Maryse said I had a doctor's appointment with the WWE staffed doctor's instead of with the doctors back in LA which was weird. My appointment was at 10 which meant that Maryse couldn't go with Alex and I knew he hadn't asked her because if he had Maryse would have told me. I got up getting dressed and met Alex in the hall, he looked depressed and stressed talking to himself as he walked down the hall carrying paperwork and he looked so dapper in his suit that I had help picked out. He looked up at me, he gave me a confident smile as he approached me and he stepped in front of me.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a million bucks…god wish I could go with you and at least sit in on the conference…" I said trying to tell myself not to cry or get emotional about this, at least not yet.

"I don't think it would be good if you went, you will get involved and that may not help the matter at hand." Alex said as he played with the tips of my hair as I looked down at my feet.

"I know…wish there was something more that I can do other than going to this damn doctor's appointment."

"There is something you can do…" Alex said as I looked up at him making eye contact with his beautiful eyes.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Get better….love me no matter what happens today and know that I am truly sorry for what had took place that day…I didn't mean for any of this to happen, if I could I would erase all of it and make it all disappear…" He said.

"I know Alex and I will…do you have everything you need for today?" I asked.

"Yes…everything is ready…" Alex said smirking even though I knew he was lying.

"Good luck Alex and I love you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around me holding me there so I wouldn't fall, we stood there for what seemed like forever not wanting to let him go to see what is to happen to him.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head and he helped me to my feet where we met for a kiss, I stood there watching him walk along the hall to the elevators where he stopped turning back to me smiling and I smiled back knowing there is no more that I could do going back into my and Maryse's room seeing that Maryse is up now.

"He's gone already?" Maryse asked as I nodded letting the tears slip out wiping at my eyes before I moved my crutches to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Don't get too worked up about it…he will deal with it and whatever happens happens, he isn't going to get fired Adora and let's pray for him…" Maryse said as I knew she was right, I grasped her hand saying a prayer as we sat there in quiet until I got done praying. We finished getting ready, Maryse called Mike but he came up with some excuse why he couldn't come with us to the doctor's appointment but he could drop us off at the office and will arrange for a cab to pick us up, so it was Maryse and I to sit in the doctor's office by ourselves. I was kind of glad because Maryse would at least support me and understand my feelings unlike Mike. I sat there and kept checking my phone waiting for a text or for a phone call or any sign from Alex but he never wrote nor never called, Mike didn't do the same which made me worry. "Don't worry about it, he will call or text when he is out…it may take a while for them to make a decision." Maryse said as I nodded as I heard my name being called by a doctor, Maryse helped me up heading into the doctors patient office to be checked out and I turned my phone off instead of worrying myself during my whole visit there.

**Alex's Point of View-**

Monday finally approached, I had all my paperwork properly organized in a binder and ready for my conference and the only thing I didn't have was a speaker on my behalf, which I knew which was going to hurt my case but there was nothing I can do because I couldn't force someone to speak for me if they didn't want to. Mike and I shared a hotel room here in Connecticut, needless to say I couldn't sleep at all that night between Mike's snoring and the thoughts running through my mind of what is to happen the next day thinking the worse since I wasn't able to collect all that was needed of me. I decided to finally get ready about 6:30 in which I went into the bathroom with the suit Addie helped me pick out, I started a pot of coffee knowing I was going to down one before I left and I started prepping the shower and everything I needed before I took a long shower to clear my head and begin thinking of what I was to say and how I am going to answer questions and making up questions that I may be asked today since I had never done anything like this so I honestly didn't know what they were to ask today. I finished my shower thinking I was behind due to how long I was in there and I hurriedly got dressed in my suit after I applied my deodorant so I won't get any of the annoying white stains on my suit clothes, I checked my phone seeing it was 7:30 so I wasn't far behind schedule so I took a little more time preparing. I fixed my tie, adjusted my cuffs and put my watch on before I started gelling my hair to make it look professional than how I wore it out to the ring. I sprayed some cologne on myself seeing that the coffee was done being brewed so I poured a cup of coffee downing it before I did it again to wake me up before I looked myself in the mirror letting out a deep breath before I brushed my teeth and gargled some mouth wash to get the coffee breath out of my mouth before I decided I should get going. I grabbed my phone from the bathroom sink walking out with my bag of personal things taking it to my suitcase where I put it up and grabbed the binder that had all the paperwork.

"You leaving?" Mike asked as he looked at the clock.

"About to…sorry if I woke you." I said as I turned back to what I was doing.

"No problem, what are you doing up so early?" Mike asked as he sat up swinging his legs over the bed.

"I have a conference today with the superiors at WWE headquarters." I said honestly, I hadn't told him and I knew now would be the time to come clean.

"For what?" Mike asked.

"I told Hunter about the car accident, I came clean and today is when I find out what my punishment is for doing what I did…" I said.

"Well…I'm glad you are a man about it and confessed to it to Hunter but wishing you the best of luck today…just know whatever happens is what is probably what you deserve." Mike said, it was the most earnest and sensible thing he has said to me since before the incident.

"That is the nicest thing you have said to me since before the accident." I said smirking.

"Don't get used to it." Mike said.

"I'm not." I said as I grabbed my binder with the paperwork, "How does this look?" I asked.

"Good…perfect for this type of thing…" Mike said.

"Thanks…" I said as I grabbed a hotel key along with my wallet heading to the door.

"Alex, wait." Mike said as I stopped turning around walking back into the room, "Good luck today and just know even though I hate your guts right now, if you do get fired or suspended or whatever punishment you get, I might miss you."

"I'll miss you too…thanks for the luck, it'll be needed…" I said, I headed back out of the room shutting the door, "That is so weird." I said to myself before I turned down the hall seeing Addie stepping out of the room looking at me from her room, I smiled and she smiled back at me as I headed down the hall knowing she would be up this early worried just as much as I am, I could tell she was holding back her emotions and was feeling the same things I was. "How do I look?" I asked breaking the ice.

"Like a million bucks…god wish I could go with you and at least sit in on the conference…" Addie said as she looked down at her feet.

"I don't think it would be good if you went, you will get involved and that may not help the matter at hand." I said playing with the tips of her soft blonde hair.

"I know…wish there was something more that I can do other than going to this damn doctor's appointment."

"There is something you can do…" I said as she finally looked up at me making eye contact with her big blue eyes.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Get better….love me no matter what happens today and know that I am truly sorry for had took place that day…I didn't mean for any of this to happen, if I could I would erase all of it and make it all disappear…" I said.

"I know Alex and I will…do you have everything you need for today?"

"Yes…everything is ready…" I said smirking lying hoping she wouldn't know it, but knowing her she probably did.

"Good luck Alex and I love you." Addie said wrapping her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her holding her there, we stood there for what seemed like forever not wanting to let her cause I knew that when I did it would be time for me to head to my conference that I was dreading to go to but knew that it would be worse if I didn't show.

"I love you too." I said kissing the top of her head and helped her to her feet before I met her for a kiss. I walked down the hall more confidently and proudly knowing that I at least got to say love you and gave her one last kiss before going into this. I got to where the elevator hall met with the hall I was in stopping at the entrance turning back at her seeing a smile creep onto her face then smiled back before I walked into the little elevator hall room area waiting for an elevator going down to the lobby grabbing a cab to the headquarters nervously tapping my fingers on my binder all the way there and even while sitting in the waiting room to be called into said conference. They were going to have it at the hotel but they changed it last minute due to other circumstances, I think I prefer it at the hotel than here because here makes things so much more intimidating because this was the official WWE headquarters where everything went on.


	94. Chapter 94

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Alex's Point of View-**

A receptionist that I had checked in with came out telling me that they were ready for me, I stood up following the lady walking on high heels to a conference room, I felt bad for the poor girl and knew how hard of a time that Addie has in heels smaller than that and I can only imagine how much harder it'll be for those to be worn. I nervously walked further into the room she had opened the door for and she shut it behind me seeing the medium length brown table in the room filled with men in suits, I had recognized the McMahan's and Hunter sitting along the tables along with a few other people like Michael Hayes but there were few people I had never had the pleasure to meet.

"Alex Riley…one of our recent star pupils in our feud against Mike….what are you here for?" Vince asked as he opened the brown file in front of him, they all had one in front of them.

"I drove drunk sir, and in which case I had injured one of your employees due to it sir." I answered for him, he looked up at me from under his reading glasses.

"You seem very confident and accepting to saying that." Vince said.

"I have had come to terms with my actions, I regret the decision every day sir…you see such employee is the love of my life and I see her every day with the injury she had sustained which has led on the guilt and I have accepted that I had made a mistake and that the whole situation was stupid and a mistake that I shouldn't ever make in the future sir." I said.

"Why are we having this conference if he has learned and dealing with this then?" Vince asked.

"Sir, if I would speak for the other members of the board that are in here, I think that even though I am in one of the feuds on Raw right now I still think that favoritism shall not be took place here and even if Hunter amongst other members of your family look to Adora as a member of their family, I think that I had broke a rule in the company and I deserve any consequences that come along with it sir." I said honestly as it kind of shocked everyone that I was asking for a punishment.

"Are you asking us to punish you for what you did?" Shane asked.

"Whatever that is decided sir. I think that I had made a mistake and broke a rule, I have stressed and worried myself over this and think that at least do a fair judging." I said.

"Well then, let's proceed." Shane said as they all opened their brown files where they read out what I had stated to Hunter at SummerSlam and I approved the details before I begun reciting the details of everything that had happened that night in my personal details for them and explained how it was my fault not anyone elses that was involved with the situation. I then read the letter that I had written addressing the whole situation and what I feel my punishment shall be.

"Okay Alex…now we would like to hear from your witness." Vince said.

"My witness?" I asked.

"Yeah, your witness…you know the one that I mentioned in the letter I had given you." Hunter said.

"Oh…about that…" I begun to explain when the phone near Vince rung.

"Hold that." Vince said taking the page from his receptionist.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Mike Mizanin is here and he says he is here for the Alex Riley conference that is taking place." She said as my mouth dropped.

"No, he isn't supposed to be here…" I said as I begun to defend myself.

"Send him in." Vince said looking up to me from the phone, "Why did you leave without your witness?" Vince asked.

"He isn't supposed to be my witness sir." I said as the door opened a few moments later letting Mike walk in wearing a suit similar to mine and he carried a folder with him.

"How nice of you to join us Mike…" Vince said as I looked at him with big eyes scared of what is to take place.

"Sorry for being late sir…I had other issues to attend to." Mike said.

"No problem…" Vince said as Mike stood beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Saving your ass…" He whispered back, "Sir, I will like to testify as Alex's witness." Mike said which was the biggest shocker.

"Absolutely, Alex you may take a seat to let the man speak." Vince said as I obliged taking the empty seat in the corner covering my face knowing that after this is when they will decide that I should be fired. "Mike, please state to us what you feel or think of Alex." Vince said.

"Sir, my feelings towards Alex are quite mutual right now but I am here just to speak the good of him. I have known Alex for a little over a year now, since the first day we have met we were like brothers…he honestly is like a different version of me and we got along so much that it was crazy, no wonder why the writers put him with me because it was insane how much we had in common since that moment we met…" Mike said scratching at the back of his head, "Anyways, as the year progressed I had the pleasure to see him grow in the ring as well as outside the ring. His talent capability to hold a match, to sell the moves, the promos, the ability to hold his character during a promo and match and to quickly change a move at any given time if it came to be has gotten better over the year I had been with him. Not only has he as a performer here in the WWE grown, but he himself has grown. Alex was the type of person that wanted the success that moment, he always wanted whatever he wanted that moment, he loved the ladies and was always hyperactive wanting to do the next big thing, constantly wanting to go do something, but now he has mellowed out and became responsible of the things he has done. The Alex I knew a year ago that when he made a mistake, obviously he didn't make one this big back then, but when he did make a mistake he came to me for help but yet here I stand proud telling you that he didn't ask me for help one bit and he wanted to take care of this like the man he is. He has accepted the consequences that come with being in this company and being a man, he has learned to love not only this company but to fall in love with a woman. At first I hated the fact that a guy that I looked to as a brother was dating the girl that I look to as my sister, and will be classified as my sister in law here sooner than later, not that I didn't like neither of them but because of the fears I had of Addie and him not working out and not wanting Addie to get hurt from the man he used to be but he has yet hurt her until now. He has treated her with respect much like anyone else here has, he has shown her love, been honest with her since the beginning, he has integrity and has been very trustworthy…during the car accident that had took place he had actually saved the girls live. I got to talking to Addie about said accident, during such wreck her seatbelt had come undone and he had dived across the car grabbing her and holding her into the vehicle so she won't go flying from the flipping vehicle which eventually probably saved her life, and that shows how truly a good person he is to put his life at a bigger risk to safe that of someone he cares about shows true character if you ask me. Other than that, Alex is a great man but yet he does get me angry with the stupid things he does but we all get angry at each other, it comes with being human and we get angry and annoyed by others because they do something stupid…I think that my feelings aside of what took place, Alex should keep his job and if anything he should get a week or two suspension because it was a mistake and accident that anyone on the roster could make. Alex is one of the hardest workers you have, he is always on time ready to work, dedicated, loves what he does and loves everything and everyone in this company even if he doesn't want to admit it, and proud of the product he gives. I know that if he has to be fired from this company over this one time mistake that he hasn't made prior to this, opposed to others in this company that has been busted multiple times by drugs or caught drinking, yeah they didn't drive that I know of or got into a wreck…anyways, there are fellow workers that are repeat offenders where Alex has never caused any trouble until now." Mike said as I was in pure shock that he had said that much and had said that about me.

"Thanks Mike…Alex, you have anything to say?" Vince said as they all turned to me, I honestly couldn't put to words what to say about what Mike had to say nor think of anything to top that. I stood up walking over to stand beside Mike looking to him then across the table at Vince.

"No sir…" I said.

"I got a question, why didn't you ask Mike to be your witness or why didn't you have anyone else here to be your witness?" Shane asked.

"Honestly, I didn't ask Mike because him and I have been butting heads over this whole situation and didn't think that Mike would want to come in and do this favor for me because I thought he hated my guts but I'm assuming things have resolved themselves. As for everyone else, I felt the same about Maryse but someone needed to take Addie to her doctor's appointment that is taking place right now and wish I could be there with her, and all the others I asked had other plans nor wanted to deal with the trouble of a conference." I answered.

"With that, if they ask you, you come up with a reason not to do it to see how they like it." Hunter said as Stephanie lightly smacked Hunter as we both let out chuckles.

"I think we have heard all we want to hear to make a decision…if you two will please wait outside and we will come get you when a decision has been made." Vince said.

"Thank you sir." I said nodding as I followed Mike out to the hallway closing the door behind me. "Thank you Mike…you didn't have to." I said not knowing what to say.

"Look Alex…I have done a lot of thinking over the past weekend and week with some talking with Maryse, I may hate what had happened and still upset and angry at you for letting it happen but know that mistakes and accidents happen and hearing that you did what you did during the wreck made me proud of you, made me full of different emotions. There were times where I wanted to punch the crap out of you for being so stupid to drive drunk and to cause this whole thing to happen, because let's be honest I know I don't want to be here this early and I'm sure that you don't want to be here this early because it's probably worse for you because it's your career. Then there were moments that I see you with Addie and how good you two are together, how you will never hurt her even with you getting the angriest of the angry, that you did what you did to save here makes me want to hug you and thank you for being a gentleman, for being the bigger man and doing what you think is right even when it eventually makes me turn into the biggest idiot and jerk alive. I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you and I realize how rude I was but you got to understand my point of view…can you forgive me if I forgive you a little bit? I'm still not forgiving you completely because let's be honest what you did is pretty big compared to what I did and you have a lot of trust that needs to be gained back." Mike said sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"I forgive you Mike…I kind of miss the old way we used to be…you kind of surprised me Mike and kind of glad you came…sorry I didn't come to you sooner just I wanted to be the bigger man about this and take care of it myself, but I guess we all need a little help." I said smiling as he wrapped his arm around me patting on the back.

"That we do…no matter how big of a man you want to be but you got to ask for help." Mike said as we headed across the hall sitting down. I pulled out my phone seeing that it was now 11 AM, that was a long meeting, longer than I had intended or thought it would be. "Worried about Addie?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Let me text Maryse to see how everything is going." Mike said as I nodded as he pulled out his phone texting Maryse waiting for a response and she wrote back saying that Addie's leg looks like it is healing properly and quickly, they are thinking 2 more weeks on the cast and they will start physical therapy but the physical therapy won't be that hard they are hoping, they gave her a referral to a doctor out to LA for them. "Do you love her?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I love her more than I love anything else in the world…" I said.

"Was the accident a true accident?" Mike asked.

"Yes…it was a mistake and I honestly at that time didn't think that I would get us into a car accident…I thought that I was sober enough to drive because to be honest I have been drunker than that before but the other times I didn't drive…I believed that I could drive without crashing nor was crashing the car on my mind…I didn't mean to do it and it was a true accident and it won't happen again if I can prevent it." I said honestly.

"Good…would you be my best man?" Mike asked.

"Seriously?" I asked as I leant back in the seat.

"Yes, seriously…you are the closest thing I have to a brother and the closest friend I have." Mike said.

"Absolutely." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry for all the beatings…"

"I'm sorry for the car accident…I guess that is what friends do, we do stupid shit together and here we sit laughing over it….well not laughing per say but you know what I mean." I said.

"Yeah…let's not do this again please…" Mike said as we sat there doing small talk, I was kind of glad that Mike has came around even though I feared it was a front that he was putting up but if it was he wouldn't have came all the way down here to do this for me if he actually hated me like he claimed he did. We sat there for what seemed like forever, it got to the point where Mike got up heading down the hall buying him and me food from the vending machine, of course the moment we had opened the bags to eat the contents inside is when the door opened and we were called back in. Mike got up coming with me into the room with me to hear what the decision was that they had made about my future and I feared for the worse when I stood beside Mike, he had rested his hand on my shoulder giving it re-assuring squeezes as I looked to the table waiting to hear this.

"Alex, it has been decided that no course of action will be taken against you which means you are not suspended nor fired…you are to report to duty like any other day and we do not want to see you back in here nor hear that this happens again but I hope that you have learn your lesson." Vince said, a smile crept upon my face as I looked up at Vince excited and I looked to Mike giving him a big hug trying to not let tears come to my eye because I was so excited, happy and with the stress of waiting for this moment to come was getting to me.

"Thank you sir, thank you all…I promise it won't happen again and you have no idea what this means…" I said.

"I'm sure more than we know…now go to the arena, it's almost time for you to check in." Vince said as we nodded and headed out quickly.

"Did you take a cab?" Mike asked as we headed down the hall towards where the parking lot is.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll give you a ride to the arena, do you need to go get your things?"

"No, I think that wardrobe has a spare of my attire…" I said.

"Oh, yeah duh…" Mike said as I smiled a tad out of happiness of what just happened.

"Let me text Addie the good news."

"Hold that thought…let's surprise her, just trust me…knowing her as well as we both do, she is probably a nervous wreck and scared, let's play with her a little bit more…" Mike asked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Just go with it..." Mike said smiling evilly.

"I usually don't like these plans that are accompanied by those smiles but I think I'll go along with this one…" I said as he led me the small store that the headquarter had for its employees buying a bouquet of flowers and went out to the car. We sat in the car, I was waiting for him to start it and he didn't.

"Alex…" Mike said.

"Yes?" I asked kind of worried about what is to happen.

"I love you man!" Mike said jumping over the divider giving me a big hug and trying to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Get off me man!" I said trying to push him off and he climbed off laughing, "Your stupid…" I said joining in on the laughing as we rode over to the arena parking the car and going along with his plan as he filled me in.


	95. Chapter 95

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Adora's Point of View-**

Maryse and I went into my doctor's appointment where they took my cast off feeling my leg and took a new set of X-Rays explaining that they are healing good and quickly, they estimated that the cast will be on for another 2 weeks and they doubt that I will need to have it on any longer which was great news. They said then I would go to physical therapy for a while but it shouldn't be that hard since it will only be a month and that I will most likely be in a walking boot the most during such time but I can handle a walking boot compared to this and that they were going to transfer me to a LA hospital that will deal with this come 2 weeks when it's time to take this new cast off again but it was nice to have that cast off for that little amount of time that it was off. I was trying to comprehend what the doctor was saying and trying to stay in the conversation but I was thinking of what was taking place nearby with Alex but I knew that I couldn't worry myself too much but I couldn't help it and with Mike acting weird, it was weirder that Alex hadn't texted me or anything. Maryse and I sat in the cab riding back to the hotel when Mike texted Maryse asking about how the appointment went and Maryse responded. When we arrived to the hotel, I stayed in the cab as she went up grabbing her bag for the show tonight and I looked out the window after checking my phone not seeing any new messages of any sort. I was frustrated at Alex because he hadn't updated me of what was going on, but then I was also worried because it was taking so long for him to text me which may not be a good sign. I was an emotional wreck right now, Maryse got back into the car and she reached over grabbing my hand gently squeezing it.

"He's fine…Alex will text you whenever he finds something out…he loves you to pieces." Maryse said as I nodded knowing she was right, but it still didn't help the worry wart side of me. We went to the arena where we went into the back, I hobbled to catering where I sat at a table by myself with the phone on the table waiting for it to light up at any minute to signal that I had a new message or phone call coming in. I slowly sipped at the Capri Sun I had grabbed from the cooler, yes they had Capri Sun's and it was awesome, and I looked at the wrappers of chocolate I had ate due to worrying over Alex knowing I should get going to help Claudia since Hunter had talked me into helping her out until my leg heals since that was what I was doing. Mike walked into the room with a panic expression.

"Addie, glad I found you…I need your help, come on!" He said running up to me tugging at me to stand up.

"What?" I asked in a whining mood not wanting to get up and go.

"I need your help, Claudia isn't here yet and I am having a wardrobe emergency…" He said.

"Hold your horses…I can only move so fast." I said as I slowly got to my feet with his help and he helped me with my things and he was trying to speed me up by walking faster and turning around telling me to walk faster. "Mike, I'm on crutches, you can only move so fast…" I said getting frustrated with him when we approached the wardrobe room where he pushed the door open walking through and I looked at the ground as I hobbled in not paying attention to anything besides the ground.

"Hey beautiful." Alex said as I snapped my head up seeing Alex.

"ALEX!" I exclaimed hobbling faster over to Alex pulling him into a hug feeling tears coming to my eyes and when the hug broke, I couldn't help but to give him a big kiss before I smacked him as hard I could across his chest. "Why didn't you call or text? You about gave me a heart attack." I asked pissed as I wiped at my eyes.

"Because this was better…these are for you." He said handing me the bouquet of flowers. I held the flowers trying to make sure the crutches don't slip out from under my armpits smiling as I smelt the flowers he had just given me and I couldn't stop smiling. "What happened? What are you doing here? I thought the worse with it being as long as it took." I said.

"I got let off with a warning pretty much…it's all thanks to Mike…he really saved me today and honestly think I would have gotten worse." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as I heard the door click shut behind me knowing Mike had left.

"I told Mike about my conference this morning and he came on his free will and we had cleared the air, he spoke for me and said a lot of nice things about me in all honestly…" Alex said.

"Mike saved your career?" I asked.

"Pretty much…" Alex said.

"Stay here….there is something I got to do." I said as Alex nodded knowing what I had to do, I hobbled out of the room seeing Mike still walking down the long hallway. "Mike!" I exclaimed, he stopped turning to look at me over his shoulder before he turned around waiting for me as I made my way up to him. "Look…thank you for what you did today and I know it took a lot for you to suck up your hate for Alex and for what happened to go do it, I truly appreciate it and I'm sure Alex is just as appreciative and thankful…I'm sorry for fighting with you and for getting pissed at you lately, today you truly proved me wrong and showed you aren't always that dickish older brother that you can be." I said smiling.

"I didn't do it for a thank you or for an apology…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because it was the right thing to do…after long night thinking sessions, talking to Maryse and realizing the truth about what happened I couldn't morally let the talent Alex has get jeopardized over this and I know how much you two love each other, honestly if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have my crazy annoying sister still here…I have come to terms with my feelings, I may still be upset and angry that it had happened, trust needs to be gained back but I am happy and proud of who you guys have grown to be. It was a pleasure of sorts to do it, because Lord knows that I would want Alex to come do it for me no matter what the situation was to be because that is what friends and family does…" Mike said as I couldn't help to smile at Mike for manning up and doing this, I pulled Mike into a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you Mike." I said as he slowly slid his arms around me for a tight hug back.

"You're welcome Adora." Mike said in a whisper, I smiled until he decided to end this moment with, "But I'm still going to have to kick his ass…"

**A/N: This concludes the story of The Mizery of Dating...I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it...**


End file.
